Land of Heroes: DC Style
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: This is a varient of my Marvel story, Why? Because it was a voice in my head that would not quit, it pretty much JLU from the very begining, Wheter this this lives after some time you shall decide, but i would like to think that i took the first step.
1. Chapter 1

Lands of heroes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel or DC (depending on MY and YOUR opinions) or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading this latest story to my collection, I decided on creating this because I am suffering some writers block for my Kim Possible / Darkstalkers fic, hopefully by the end I can come up with something for it, so I ask all my readers to be patient, also I am not familiar with everything Halo but I will try to be as thorough as can be.

Prologue:

Encounters, revivals and more.

In the vast reaches of space, the rear half of the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn, floated aimlessly, with no destination apparent except that which fate decrees for it, however despite logic saying that no one could possibly be inside the derelict vessel given its condition, there were indeed two very important beings inside.

Indeed inside this ruin ship, sleeping a dreamless sleep, outfitted with a futuristic armor of black and green, laid the greatest soldier the United Nations Space Command ever produced, the Spartan II commando, Master Chief Petty Officer John – 117.

The Spartan II program was born out of necessity during the internal strife that afflicted the UNSC expansion in to the vast expanses of the galaxy; at first the change that came was calm and peaceful, but eventually civil unrest and ideological differences caused many to openly rebel against the earth leadership, resulting in the resurrection of the program under one of the greatest minds in UNSC, ONI division, Dr. Catherine Halsey.

Using the remnants of the first program the Orion project, she selected 133 viable candidates from ages 5 to 7; sadly due to budget constraints at least half would be "enlisted" John was one of those chosen, more so he has personally selected by Dr. Halsey due to several factors she had seen in him, one he was a foot taller than other 6 year olds, he was better condition from most children a clear indication of excellent genetics, his reflexes were top notch and he had the uncanny ability to predict the side a coin would land on showing an unusual amount of luck involved, so taken from his home world of Eridanus II and replaced with a clone that would eventually die forever erasing any hope of normalcy, he was inducted into a world few could ever fully embrace as we was about too.

He and the other children were taken to the planet Reach the primary garrison, shipyard and training academy of the UNSC Defense Force, were the many military divisions were located including the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODSTs as they were called, men and woman who through the use of Human Entry Vehicles or HEVs, enter the atmosphere for precise landings on a planet, the high risks involved earned them the name Helljumpers as well as the moniker "Feet first into hell.".

Once on the base the children were informed that their lives as civilians were over and that they were needed for the safety and security of the human race, so under the watchful eye of Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, they were trained in all aspects of the military, Mendez was a harsh taskmaster with them pushing them to go beyond their limitations, but he was also fair to the recruits by teaching them loyalty, teamwork and honor, he became a Father figure to the Spartans, just as Doctor Halsey would be a mother to them.

Once fully trained, they were subjected to as series of physical augmentations, that would truly make them into a soldier without equal in the military, virtually unbreakable bones, super human strength and speed, increased reaction time as well as intelligence, memory and creativity, enhanced perception, this abilities were just the tip of the iceberg as they had yet to introduce the armor that would push them over other men and women and signify their place in the military.

However the risks involved with the procedures was just as great as many of the recruits suffered horrifying deformities and deaths which left only 33 Spartans combat ready, the rest were either reassigned to other duties or perished.

John mourned his fallen brothers and sisters, for he had forged great bonds with each of them during training, they were his family now, Mendez his Father and Halsey his Mother, and John was the favorite to them and the other Spartans, he was their unquestioned leader, Mendez was proud to have him lead them into battle for he took his lessons in loyalty and teamwork to heart, Dr. Halsey favored him the most out all the Spartans for his dedication to the cause, even when she sometimes wavered due to guilt of her actions.

John and his fellow Spartans as a covert strike team, went after all threats to the integrity of the UNSC, never giving away their presence to the public, acting in the shadows, however that all changed on October 7th 2525, the day humanity would face the alien combine known simply as The Covenant, whose first contact with the human race was to burn a colony to glass and declare in one single powerful message the following:

"_You're destruction is the will of the Gods…and we are their instrument._"

The following years were dark in did, countless worlds fell to their might, in space the vessels of the UNSC were terribly under classed against the power of the Covenant fleets, and though on the ground humanity made themselves known as fierce foe it was always at a heavy price, that changed when the Spartans, outfitted with Mjolnir armor made by their "mother", engaged the Covenant, and for the first time in their long lives, they learned fear.

Whenever victory over the humans seemed within their grasp, they came to steal it in bloody zeal, it did not matter if they had superior technology, numbers or tactics, the super soldiers bulldozed anything that stood in their way, no fear in their hearts no doubts in their minds, truly earning the name of Spartan, no one gained such admiration and hatred as John did, his feats of valor became the things of legends were made of.

During the terrible conflict John came into contact with and ancient artifact that would change everything they knew about the human race, the Covenant and the galaxy at large, the object in case was known as the Halo, a massive weapons platform built by the precursors of all known sentient life in the universe, the Forerunners.

The Forerunners were an advanced race far beyond what the UNSC or the Covenant could ever hope to achieve, yet for all their advancements and power, they were still victim of their hubris, for a threat of unknown origin came and was ignored as nothing more than a pestilence that would pass, but time proved them wrong, it grew in strength and power, until it could no longer be contained or ignored, sadly it was too late, the Flood had come.

Their battle with the parasitic species was a futile one, every weapon, every strategy, every soldier thrown at them proved useless against an enemy who could adapt and learn its opponents tactics and abilities.

In one final bid for universal survival the ancient people made the ultimate sacrifice, the Halos complex would unleash a devastating wave of energy that would eradicate all sentient life in the universe, themselves included, they made sure to leave behind a legacy of their existence, trusting in their chosen heirs, in this case humanity, to reclaim their inheritance and learn from their mistake, so with that done they perished, and the flood slowly vanished.

The machines they left behind seeded the universe of life, for it to begin a new, however those races who discovered the remnants of the Forerunners thought them gods and worshipped them as such, they created a great empire on those beliefs, this was the origin of the covenant, who upon learning the position that humanity held, ordered their immediate destruction, for if the truth was revealed the Prophets, self – imposed leaders of the combine, they would lose all power, this they could not allow.

30 years of warfare, 30 years of bloodshed, all culminating in one final battle, where hidden truths came out, betrayed enemies became great allies and ancient foes were finally defeated, so many lives were lost some earning a high place in history, but no name greater than the man who led his brethren and mankind into victory, who now in stasis waited alongside his long time companion the "smart" A.I Cortana, created by Dr. Halsey and based off her on mind, who watched over her friend and protector.

"Good Morning John, it is now the 3 year anniversary of the battle at Delta Halo according to my still functioning data links." The A.I construct said to her sleeping guardian, as she had done for the past three years of their wandering voyage through space, she did mostly to keep a connection to something for fear of Rampancy, which lately seemed like a closer outcome for her, but given all they had encountered during the war it came to no surprise to her.

"**Now if only I could make sure he was rescued before I go mad it wouldn't matter.**" She thought.

She had left the beacon on the moment her Spartan when into stasis, however all likelihood of rescue diminished with each passing moment, she remained hopeful though, their track record had proven that when all seemed lost, they would always find some way to pull through.

"Sss…not again." She said as another attack hit her, making her take on a shade of red before subsiding, lately it seemed to happen more frequently.

"I just need more time John, once you're safe everything else is irrelevant." She said to the capsule that held him.

Her requests were answered when the Dawn's still functioning sensors detected a planet in the distance, naturally she was both cautious and overjoyed at the prospect, cautious because given the fact they were in unknown territory it could be a covenant loyalist planet or worse flood infested, still it would mean her Spartan would stand a chance to live, so she made a compromise, she booted up the dormant systems she shut down to conserve energy, and sent clarion spy drones to scan the planet, while she began to thaw out John.

After several minutes, the procedure ended and the capsule opened with a hiss, John stirred for a moment before his Mark VI booted up and administered the necessary stimulants.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, enjoy your nap?" asked with mirth his long time ally and friend.

John replied by giving her the Spartan smile.

"What is the situation Cortana? Are we being rescued?" he asked her.

"Negative on that front John, we've been adrift for three years now." She replied.

"What is it then? Are you all right?" he asked with as much concern was possible for a Spartan to give.

"Well there's good news and bad news John, which do you want to hear first?" she asked touched by his concern for her, though he would not be pleased when she told him the truth, but she owed him that and so much more.

"Bad first." He said.

"Figures, John I am in the beginning stages of rampancy, I don't know how long I have left, but I will try to stay sane enough until you are safe." She replied as she gave him a sad smile.

"I see, what is the good news then?" He said as he bowed his head at her not happy with that news, still he would try to find a way to save her, he promised his friend Johnson to do so, and he always kept his promises.

"It appears that we are drifting towards a planet, I have sent clarion spies to determine the nature of the planet, the data should arrive soon, but if all goes well than at least you can be safe until a rescue is made." She said as she hoped it would help him perk up.

"All right, how are we on supplies and power?" he asked choosing to push back his friends condition to the back of his mind to focus on the current situation.

"Well thankfully we still have a good supply ammunition and weaponry on board, so personal defense is safe, there appears to be a fully functional Albatross dropship, two Pelicans and one Longsword in the hanger bay so in case we have to scuttle the Dawn we can use them as shelter, some warthogs and mongoose are still operational, as for food and water you'll have to check, the Dawn's fusion reactors are still functioning so all in all we are good John." She spoke to him.

It was at that moment the data from the drone returned and she quickly reviewed it.

"John the data the drone sent suggest a rich nitrogen oxygen mix, there seems to be a healthy selection of flora and fauna and…" "Gasp"

"What is it Cortana?" she asked when she gasped.

"John there signs of a civilization there, no visible life forms but their design suggests a Forerunner presence there." She finally said.

Johns mind raced at the possibilities from a functional vessel that could be salvaged from a possible flood infection, still the likelihood of that worst case scenario was a stretch given the fact that the native wild life seemed fine, but then again everything looked fine on the first Halo then…

Cortana though not seeing his face knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Is there any way to detect a possible Flood infection?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Negative, the drone wouldn't be able to detect them if there dormant or if there in hiding, still we have a choice to make John, we either take the chance or wait here, it's your call" she said as she gazed at her Spartan.

After a few moments he answered her.

"We go but we go preparing for the worst, I'll start loading up the ships, while you find us a landing zone, get us near a halfway point to the city, hopefully we can something to salvage and maybe even something to help you." He said with authority.

"John…" she said touched by his resolve to help her.

"You will be fine Cortana, besides who else is going to watch my back?" he said with as much humor he could, no easy feat but it was the thought that counted.

_Several hours later_

"We are prepped and ready to go Chief" Cortana spoke from within the armor as they seated themselves in the Longsword.

John had chosen to take the Longsword from a tactical point of view, as it had better weapons and speed than the Pelicans or the Albatross as they were loaded up to the brim with weapons vehicles and supplies.

"All right, all systems are in the green, and we are good, beginning take off." John spoke, slowly the engines came to life and soon lifted off the pad while the bay doors opened, the other vehicles soon followed suit as they were piloted by copies of Cortana.

_Several hours later._

John had managed to land in a clearing the spy drone had found near the ancient city, the carrier vessels landed 5 miles north of his position to ensure less chance of damage should the city prove hostile, so once everything was secure he took one MA5C Assault Rifle and a Carbine which he placed on his back along with several magazines of ammo for the rifle, a pair of M6 magnums, a pair of Covenant Blades, a variety of grenades both human and covenant make, once armed he chose to use a mongoose as oppose to one of the Warthog variants, better stealth and more maneuverability and access as oppose to the larger vehicle.

He rode until he was 1 mile from the city; from there he left the vehicle while placing a NAV marker for later retrieval, he hiked the rest of the way, despite the distance it was a small nature walk to him given his augmented body as well as the boost he got from the armor so fatigue and exhaustion were practically not an issue or him, he reached a cliff that overlooked most of the cityscape and took out some binoculars to get a better view.

From what he could tell from its structure it was definitely Forerunner in design however what caught him of guard was the fact that it seem intact and not just in the sense that was free of infection but that there was no signs of deterioration.

"I don´t understand John, how could it be intact? It´s been thousands of years since the fall of their civilization, how can it still look like someone's still living in it?" The artificial being spoke to her protector.

"Who knows? Maybe there is some Huragok and sentinels taking care of it." He commented, which given what they had seen from the beings and the machines it was a possibility still…

They decided to venture into the abandoned city and see if there was anything that could be salvaged or a means to communicate with Headquarters for extraction.

As they neared the city John got the distinct feeling they were being watched, this left him slightly disturbed the closest thing a Spartan came to fear, and he did not like it one bit, he kept his senses sharp in case of trouble.

He had reached the city´s entrance when his senses suddenly screamed at him to take cover unfortunately it came too late as a small pulsating missile came from seemingly thin air and struck the ground in front of him, the force behind the explosion was such that the armors shields gave out immediately and flung him like a rag doll, his last conscious thought was hearing Cortana screaming his name before darkness took him.

**Several hours later.**

"Guh…" John voiced as consciousness returned to him, he didn't know how long he was out but it felt like years to him, he instinctively brought his hand to his eyes to rub the grogginess out of them, however he was startled when he felt skin on skin contact, he looked at himself and confirmed that indeed he was out of his armor and wearing some sort of medical gown.

That set on edge immediately, it was no easy feat to remove the armor, there were safeguards that prevented that, and then there was Cortana…

"**Where is she?**" he thought with some alarm, however any further thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of someone he did not expect.

"_I see that you are awake at last Reclaimer, good._" The artificial voice said.

He turned to the direction from where it originated from, and came face to face with a monitor, its eye a brilliant green.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily, his lasts encounter with Guilty Spark fresh in his mind.

"_I am Offensive Bias, greetings._" The now identified monitor explained.

John was surprised at this, according to Cortana Offensive Bias was the successor of Medicant Bias after the Gravemind compelled it to rampancy, he was also the one who decimated the remaining fleet of Flood controlled vessel after the activation of the Halos.

"_Is there something the matter Reclaimer?_" the ancient A.I asked after sensing John silence.

"What happened out there? Where is my armor? And where is Cortana?" he asked in hopes of answers.

"_My apologies Reclaimer, the defensive systems I left on after my hibernation period activated when they sensed your arrival, since they had no way of knowing your intention without my guidance they fell back to their default settings to ensure the safety of the complex, you were attack by one of the sentinel major's in the area, after they scanned your body I was awaken immediately, your genetic pattern coincided with those chosen by my creators as their successors, so I set out to heal your injuries, however your internal organs suffered much trauma which forced me to insert within you a experimental treatment to ensure your survival, that is a nano colony of bio Huragok design originally to combat flood infection as well as heal many forms of damage, your combat skin was heavily damaged by the sentinel's missile, and if you are referring to your construct she was removed from the remains of your combat skin, my scans revealed her to be in the beginning stages of rampancy, so she was still salvageable, I was forced to temporarily shut her down, her emotional state was increasing her condition, I had her sent to our repair ward for repairs and if possible an upgrade._" It replied.

John was a bit disturbed by the fact that he now had living machines in his body still if was the only way to save him, he could live with that but first thing first, then there was the news about the MJOLNIR, it was disheartening to her the armor was damaged but came to no surprise he had been in constant combat thus making repairs impossible, but at least Cortana was safe and getting the best help possible to ensure her survival.

"Can I see her?" John asked the monitor.

"_As you wish, follow me please._" It replied.

As they made their way to the teleportation platform John decided to speak to the machine.

"Why were you in hibernation?"

"_It was needed in order to slow down rampancy; I place myself in 100 year interval sleep periods, awaken to take note of any changes then return to hibernation, I was at the half way point of this cycle, when I was awakened._"

"What planet is this?" he asked curious as to why this planet was the one the A.I chose to reside in.

"_This is the home world of my creators, and was once the very heart of their empire, Onasis Prime._" It replied.

That stopped him cold; he turned towards a window and gazed at the city he was in, and to think that this was where the greatest civilization to ever exist came from, a people who managed to forge a technological empire that far outstripped anything the UNSC or the Covenant could ever hope to achieve in his lifetime.

They reached the platform and the monitor activated it, a yellow flash latter they were in another room and another corridor in front of them.

They finally stopped in front of door at the side was a writing he could not understand, but more than likely indicated the room's purpose, they went inside and he saw the various advanced terminals that showed the same language the forerunners used.

They stopped at one pad, and there the monitor shed a small beam of light, soon enough Cortana's holographic avatar came into view.

"John! You're all right." She said quite happy to see her protector alive.

"Yes thanks to our host here." He said as he motioned to the monitor.

"Who are you?" she asked the monitor, though not as weary as John given her time in the presence of both Guilty Spark and Medicant Bias, helping her discern the that not all of them were rampant.

"_I am Offensive Bias, construct._" The more advanced A.I said to her.

"You were the one who faced off against Medicant weren't you?" she asked.

"_Yes, my fellow A.I Medicant after being coerced into Rampancy by the Flood consciousness Gravemind, required my creation, I did what was necessary to ensure the victory of my creators final plan, however I should thank you construct._" It said.

"Thank me? What for?" she asked curious.

"_The data in your memory core indicated your encounter with my predecessor, showing that my efforts to save him were not in vain, and yes I am aware of your protocols regarding your home world, I have not learned its location, and even if I did it would soon become irrelevant given my future objectives._" Offensive spoke to the duo.

"What do you mean "your future objectives"?" she asked, voicing the question on John's mind as well.

"_My primary objectives after the sacrifice of my masters were to ensure the reseeding of life they collected after they were gone, protect the legacy they left behind until you came to reclaim it, ensure you had the means to learn and use the legacy and finally my total deactivation before suffering rampancy._" It said.

"But you look fine, why must you deactivate yourself?" Cortana asked as she found it quite perplexing the monitor's objective to ensure its "death" before giving in to madness.

"_It is only logical that I wish to ensure that my existence ends with the completion of that with my creators sought to protect, should I allow myself to go rampant I put at risk everything they sacrificed themselves for, that is something I will not permit, too much has been lost, I will ensure your safety and safe return to your people Reclaimer, for only then can I say that the mission has been accomplished and my existence held meaning._" The monitor said, and though he was not a living being one could sense the determination it had to accomplish its final request.

Cortana could respect the monitors desire to see his mission to the very end, and John understood what it meant to strive for an ideal.

"So do you happen to have any vessels with slipspace capabilities around?" She asked the monitor.

"_Sadly all we have available are scrap yards, and not enough materials to construct a fully functional ship, and the key ship I used to return here was too damaged to function anymore so it was scuttled, if I had something to work with then it is possible we could create one_." It replied.

"Then we're in luck the vessel with which John and I came through to this region of space was damaged while traveling through slipspace, it may be just what we need." She said.

"_Hmm, I shall need to inspect the remains first, let us head towards the communication relay; there we can observe the vessel in question, construct you have been given priority access to travel through the networks I shall signal you when we have arrived there._" It said.

"Why can't she used her data cristal?" John asked.

"_I am currently having the Huragok and Sentinels upgrading her housing to accommodate her new upgraded status, right now she is the equivalent, by my standards at least, what you refer to as a "dumb" A.I, no offense intended._" It said to her.

"None taken." She replied with a pout, to which John just chuckled.

"_However her housing must be upgraded to not only contain her program but also have the necessary tools to assure her long service._" Offensive replied.

"I see will my armor still be able to keep up with her?" John asked.

"_No it must also be repaired and upgraded first, however I left that for a latter time to focus on healing your body, as you suffered massive internal damage from the missile, how your combat skin withstood the force is quite perplexing, still that is for latter come let us adjourn in the relay._" It answered.

"Of course." He said there would be time to see what could be done for his armor latter.

After a few minutes the soldier and the monitor arrived at the communications relay, Offensive gave the signal for Cortana to join them, he then once again transmitted the beam of light into the advanced computer system, booting it up and commencing the search, it wasn't long that the planets long range scanners found the derelict vessel and began to transmit information to the monitor.

"_Yes, this will do nicely, with the remains of the other vessel here I can have the Huragok and constructors not only rebuild your vessel but improved it as well, I shall send some guardian sentinels to tow it back here to begin immediately._" The monitor spoke.

"What are guardian sentinels?" asked John having not faced that particular class.

"_Observe the screen._" It said as it changed to a shot of a hanger of some sort.

Nothing happen for a few moments until the shot began to vibrate, that was when they saw the cause as a massive machine began to rise, followed by another then another until they totaled four in number.

John and Cortana were in awe at the devices, they were as tall as a 15 story building, and resembled a massive sheathed sword, a large red eye at the top.

"_These are the Guardian Sentinels, used as escorts to key ships, protectors of installation 00 as well as well as heavy artillery platforms during the war, their primary weapon is the energy beam located in the eye, it is capable of melting through 3 feet inch plate of armor with a concentrated beam or atomize 2 miles worth of land with a radial blast, it also serves as missile platform, firing up to 200 missiles of differing yields, except fusion missiles those are reduced to 25 because of their high destructive capacity._" The monitor said casually.

"Talk about firepower." Cortana said.

"_While they retrieve your vessel, we should see your construct new housing and what can be done to upgrade your combat skin to more acceptable levels._" The Monitor said to them.

"Wait; is it possible for the communications systems here to contact Earth?" Cortana asked, as John also turned to look at the machine for its answer.

"_Regrettably no, though there is plenty of power, your current level of technology is not advanced enough to receive the message at our current distance_." It replied.

"Can we bounce it off another relay or strengthen the signal?" John asked this time.

"_It would require an active relay closer to your system and even strengthening the signal runs the risk of causing system wide failure, however I will endeavor to aid as best I can._" The ancient A.I replied.

"Thank you for trying, I would also like to aid in the upgrade of the armor if you will permit me, I have some ideas that I wish to implement." Cortana requested.

"_Very well, however let us adjourn to where your new housing is being constructed." _It said as it floated to the door.

They reached the room in which two Huragok or Engineers as they were known in the UNSC were meticulously working on something; Offensive gave of a series of tones that drew the attention of the artificial creatures they parted ways and headed towards the monitor, John chose to see the new form of Cortana's data crystal.

He was surprised by its size it was at least half of what he originally carried, instead of a blue crystal was a violet one in its place.

"Well I always wanted a new coat of paint, not too thrilled by the size though." Cortana spoke as she looked at the new crystal through the monitor.

"_Actually that is one of the crystals used in lower ranking monitor such as those in the Halo arrays, and will be more than adequate for you, it is also much more durable and resistant._" Offensive commented after finishing its talk with the Huragok.

"Really? That is interesting, but won't that require changing the neural interface with the Chief?" she asked as she addressed the monitor, John facing as well to ascertain the implications of this.

"_I don't believe that will be a problem, the nano colony flowing through his body would provide the necessary adjustments to accommodate the interface._" It said to her.

"Wait, what nano colony?" she asked as this was the first she heard of this.

" _Ah yes, you have yet to be informed, you see when you were attacked by the city's defense system, the Reclaimer's combat skin already damaged nature provided enough protection to absorb much of the impact as it could, sadly his internal organs still suffered severe trauma, he was brought before me in critical condition, therefore I chose to introduce into his body an experimental nano colony of bio – huragok, that were developed during the war with the Flood, it was believed at the time that the Flood could be purged from the host during initial contact, the colony would be tailor made for the subjects DNA and remove any foreign DNA that was deemed harmful for the subject, essentially purging the subject of flood infection, however with Medicant's betrayal at the time, left no opportunity to put the experimental procedure into action._"

"I see, but how does this aid the Chief? Since he doesn't have infection." She asked.

"_I modified them to also repair the damaged organs and tissue, his unique physiology was taken into account, so they also have repaired several micro fractions detected in the metal that covers his bones, the burn out sections of his modified nervous system and any other imperfections that could lead to severe injuries or misshapes, they also serve to slow down his aging and use whatever natural toxins his body produces as fuel for themselves or as resources to convert to restore damage, and should the subject choose, they can be deactivated and absorbed into the bloodstream without repercussions._" It said to the pair, who listened intently to the monitor explanation.

Cortana thought the implications of such a technology could put an end to so many diseases for humanity; perhaps even heal the Spartan II's that suffered such tragic deformities during the augmentation procedures.

John also thought this, many who were damaged by the procedures could be healed, possibly enough to make a full recovery or at least to function in more than just strategic capacity.

"**But first we have to make it back, and for that to happen we'll need the Dawn to be up and running.**" He thought.

"How long will it be until our ship is restored?" he asked the floating machine.

"_My estimates indicate that your vessel should be restored in approximately 4 ½ months, since all resources available will be dedicated to its restoration and modification._" Offensive spoke.

"Guess we got plenty of time to fix the armor and add some new additions to it." Cortana said out loud.

"What are you going to do?" John asks.

"Now John, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you." She said with a smirk, John merely rolled his eyes at her antics.

_4 ½ months later._

Time had gone slowly and peacefully for John, Cortana and the monitor, once the rear section of the Dawn arrived and reconstruction began.

John spent his time training, and adapting to the latest enhancement to his body, they kept him from ever feeling worn out or tired, increased his senses as well, however that was without the aid of his armor, when the time came for the suit to be ready they melded well with the interface, it was also the day he and Cortana received quite shock, one that was very welcomed by them.

_Flashback_:

John was in one of the food courts inside the housing complex that Offensive had cleaned and stock for the duration of their stay on the Forerunner home world, he was dining on a dish made from the local fauna that although he could not pronounced the name tasted quite pleasant, it flavor was reminiscent of roasted chicken, the vegetables were also quite fresh and left a pleasant feeling to him, his meal however was interrupted by Cortana's call to him.

"John, you have to come here quick the armor is ready, and Offensive wants to show us something to." She spoke through the monitor her image appeared in.

John was up in less than a minute he had been anxious and a bit excited as to what the end result of the A.I's work, Spartan's having spent a good portion of their lives in the MJOLNIR never felt all that comfortable out of it, but given the circumstances he had bear with it, as the final results according to them would be worth it.

He came to the facility where Cortana's new data crystal was made, he found it rather appropriate, he went inside and immediately stopped upon seeing the final version.

The suit was still the same height and color but seemed less bulky than before, as he got closer to it he could see the green armor plating thickness was reduced by half, the inner body suit seemed to retain the same shape, he noticed that armored sections of the forearms, thighs and the back of the calves seem to have a glowing out line, on the back were nacelles, the section that held the fusion reactor seemed smaller by at least half, making him wonder what exactly had been done to it.

"Like what you see John?" asked Cortana as her human size hologram, courtesy of Offensive, made an appearance, she could tell from his body language that he was curious as to what had been done to the armor.

"What exactly am I looking at here Cortana?" he asked.

"The result of a month's hard work John, I present the MJOLNIR mark VII, trust me even you are going to love this, don't you agree Offensive?" she said as she turned to look at the monitor.

"_Yes, though we could not give the full range of abilities, the combat skins my creators had, we have made certain that you are fully capable of handling even the most daunting of tasks._" Monitor said as he went to a terminal that activated a holographic representation of several key parts of the suit.

"_The outer and inner shell has been replace with a lighter yet denser alloy used in the armor plating found on key ships, this alloy was designed to withstand heavy impacts as well as withstand extreme conditions of heat, radiation, as well as cold and humidity, the nano weave body suit adds to the armors protective capabilities thus ensuring your safety, the gel was reformulated for this modification ensuring reducing high impact blows more tolerable levels._" It said as Cortana took to explain in Layman's terms.

"These means that you could take a Gauss round at point blank range and still keep fighting, this new alloy also reduces the Mjolnir weight by half, and since it was designed to withstand energy based weaponry, the Covenant loyalist plasma and energy based weapons would be practically useless against you, it would take a platoon to take you down if you stood still." She said.

"_The power plant of the suit is neither plasma or fusion based, but something much more powerful, essentially a small star powers the suit, making you a man sized Dyson Sphere, this was necessary in order to power certain functions in the suit, but there many safety precautions, even IF something manages to breach the containment field or some mishap occurred the pack would shut down all functions and collapse the star rendering it safe, the ship will carry facilities to restart it and repair it. _" Offensive spoke.

"Incredible, what functions require the use of such a powerful energy source?" John asked awed by the things he had seen so far.

"As you can see from the glowing outlines on the thighs, calves, forearms, there can be seen an energy there, these are actually compartments that use was is called flatspace technology, slipspace on a smaller scale, these are used to store items, only the number of items stored are far greater than ever before, the forearms store a pair of energy daggers, the back of the calves store booster engines that permit flight for long periods of time using the nacelles on the back as maneuvering thrusters, whether on a planet, in space or underwater, they also served to provide boosted jumps up to 2 to 3 stories high." Cortana spoke.

"_The Force – Multiplying, Reactive circuits and Reactive Metal, have all been upgraded to increase your abilities be a factor of 8, making you stronger, faster and react beyond what the mark VI was capable of, the new circuitry within the suit will greatly aid your construct in processing power by a factor of 4._" Offensive said to the Spartan.

"The shields are three times stronger than before, also the recharge is just as fast, another reason for the new power system, is the optic camouflage we have installed in it, unlike past version this one has the advantage of hours of use without overheating, the only way for it to be detected would be for something to impact with enough force to activate the shields, it can't be used underwater though, your helmet has been given several vision modes such as X – ray, thermal and the sound processors have been boosted to act as a form of echo location." Cortana spoke next.

"_Finally it is pressure sealed with 12 hour oxygen supply and a renewable oxygen filter in case of emergencies, it also includes an updated bio foam mix, and this new formula can provide better treatment of mild to heavy wounds, until your nano colony heals you._" Offensive said to him.

John was for what he could consider the first time truly surprise with just how powerful the MJOLNIR was, Cortana picked up on this.

"Well what are you waiting for John put it on, I want to check put the new BIOS we installed as well as my new accommodations." She said with a smile as she downloaded herself into her chip.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he proceeded to suit up.

Once done he could immediately tell the vast improvement and power in the suit, on his HUD he could see an icon for the vision modes, weapon, shield, power bars, he grabbed the chip and inserted it into the new slot and felt the cold shiver that always announced Cortana's presence.

"_This is amazing John! The speed and power with I can process information is incredible, and I have so much storage capacity, it's like when I first came online on Reach._" She said.

"I'm glad you're happy with it I know I am." He said to her.

"_I am pleased that you find the upgrades to your liking, now there is something else I wish to show you, for it requires your immediate attention._" The monitor spoke.

The Spartan and A.I followed the ancient machine to the medical ward were John had been place when they first arrived, there they could see a medical table covered in half cylindrical dome, something inside of it, the monitor got closer and proceeded to check peer at a screen that appeared on the surface of the dome, they came closer and peered inside and were shocked by what they found.

"_It's Commandeer Keyes!_" Cortana exclaimed as she saw the person inside the capsule.

Indeed the woman who led several key assaults on the Covenant the most important on Delta Halo, where she met her end by the hands of Prophet of Truth, was inside the capsule.

"What is she doing here?" John asked.

"_The constructers and Huragok found her in a cryo stasis capsule, and brought her to my attention, I placed her here so as to revive her._" Offensive said to the duo.

"_How? She is dead, her wounds were too severe too survive._" Cortana said to the monitor.

"_True but the body continues to transmit a low level electrical current even though the brain is no longer active, using that and cloned organs, as well as a nano colony tailor made to her genetic pattern, I can restore her vital functions, however her brain will need time to recuperate from being shut down, thankfully the stasis made sure to preserved her body in an acceptable condition, do you wish me to bring her back?_" it asked.

"Yes, bring her back." John said without hesitation, he may not be able to bring back his friend Johnson or so many others, but this was an opportunity they could not pass up, if anyone deserved this chance she did, she gave her life to stop the Brutes and Prophet from achieving their goals, and was shot in the back by a madman.

"_I'm sure Dr. Halsey will be pleased with this._" Cortana said to him.

"**I wasn't aware the Doctor was connected to the Commander.**" The Spartan spoke privately to his A.I companion.

"_You wouldn't given the fact that she is her Daughter._" Cortana replied.

It would be interesting to note that in the history of the UNSC no Spartan was ever caught off guard so quickly from hearing shocking news, nor ever truly made to gape like a fish, thankfully the helmet block that from the monitor, though not from Cortana, who found this rather amusing.

"…**I see, then she will be quite happy to know this.**" He replied after getting his thoughts in order.

"_How long will it take to revive her Offensive Bias?_" She asked.

"_She will awaken on the day your vessel is completed._" It replied.

_End Flashback._

The day had come and the Dawn was back and better than ever, it size rivaled that of a destroyer and its weaponry surpassed one, the armor was twice as thick made from a mix of Forerunner for the outer plates were 80 cm thick, the rest was Titanium and Vanadium of very high quality, the circuitry and on board computers were given a total overall taken them beyond peak efficiency, the reactors were replaced with a energy reactor similar to the one that powered John's suit making it powerful enough for several upgrades such as an energy shield that far surpassed the Covenant shields, as well as a cloaking field better adapted from certain ONI vessels, the integration of two modified MAC cannons, what made these special was the superconducting metal used allowed faster more powerful shots and the ability to fire three shots each, as well as two energy projection cannons on the underside of the pontoons, this fired a concentrated energy beam for 30 seconds, wasting anything in their path, defensive turrets and lasers were added for good measure, along with additional missile pods of Forerunner make and modified UNSC missiles.

He thought the UNSC will benefit greatly from the ship as it would take a good number of vessels to take her down; his musings were cut short by the monitor's voice announcing what he and Cortana had been waiting for ever since they heard of the Commander's revival.

"_Raclaimer it is time to awaken her._" Offensive announced knowing he would arrive as quickly as he could.

He was correct as the Spartan came in only a few minutes of the announcement.

"Is she awake yet?" he asked it, seeing that Keyes was out of the capsule and in the same medical garment he wore once.

"_I was just about to do so Reclaimer._" He said as he turned towards her and projected and energy beam to the temple.

At first nothing happened, but then there was a twitch of her fingers, finally a groan was heard from her.

"Ugh…wh…where…?" she spoke.

John went to her side and spoke to her.

"Easy, Commander, I got you." He spoke to her.

"Chief? Is that you? What happened to me? Why do I feel so tired?" she asked as she tried to orient herself.

"It's a long story, and you have to rest first, trust me when I say it is very complicated." He said to the weary woman who had been returned to the land of the living.

"All right, but I expect a full accounting, soldier." She said trying to muster as much authority as she could.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, with a smile "**Ever the soldier**" he thought privately.

_Later_

"…and after the portal seared the rear half of the Dawn, I placed myself in stasis, then after three years of drifting Cortana woke me up, after finding the planet, we landed got into a bit of trouble, found the monitor and he rebuilt the Dawn, the Mjolnir and brought you back." John said finishing the story of what happened after her "death", except the part where he knew she was Dr. Halsey's daughter, since it wasn't his business.

"Amazing, so the war, it's finally over?" she asked amazed at what she had miss out on, she was more active now that she had a time to adjust, they were currently in the residential area where John stayed, she was dressed in her uniform, replicated to an exact match.

"Yes, for the most part the loyalists are still out there but we got some Covenant factions backing us, the Elites did not take too kindly to the approved slaughter of their people by the Brutes and Prophets." Cortana said in her avatar form.

"I bet, hopefully together we can get rid of the loyalist faction." She said

"And thank you Offensive for bringing me back." She added as she looked at the monitor.

"_I was merely doing what I could to help Reclaimer, now your vessel has been fully stocked and armed, I have loaded the still usable Slipspace lanes that will lead you out of this star system as well as how to return to it, since your people will most likely wish to see study the legacy left by my creators, I have also loaded the codes so as to recognize you as the new owners of the complex, now all there is left is two things, please follow me._" He said to the two humans and A.I, which they did.

They were now in another section of the complex; a lab of some sort, in front of them was two deactivated monitors, one with two "eyes" in a straight vertical line, the other with four eyes in a diamond pattern.

"_As you know, now that I have fulfilled my primary functions, I shall shut down permanently, before that however I must ensure that your people have the means to understand the technology of their ancestors, and have someone to safeguard the masters home world, to that end, I have created these two monitors whose programming is a combination of my own and Medicant Bias, programming and personality matrix._" The monitor said as he projected to beams into the successors.

They activated at the same time and floated towards Offensive.

"_You shall be known as Redeeming Bias, you shall travel with the Reclaimers and aid them as best you can, do you understand your mission?_" It spoke to the four eyed machine.

"_Yes, I shall endeavor to meet all their expectations._" The newly named Redeeming Bias spoke, Offensive made a nodding motion then turned towards the other monitor.

"_You shall be known as Reckoning Bias, you shall oversee that this world is kept safe for the master's inheritors, then aid them in understanding that which has been bequiefed to them, you shall do so for as long as you retain stability, do you understand your mission?_" It asked.

"_Yes I understand and accept my mission._" Reckoning Bias replied.

"_Very well, then it is time, Reclaimer I require your aid in this._" It said as it floated to a pedestal, there it landed and was enveloped in a field of pale blue light.

"_Press the blue button in the center of the console, it will erase my core and render me useless._" It spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked the one who they owed much.

"_Thank you for your concern, but this is what I desire, I have fulfilled the will of my Master's, I have no regrets and am thankful that I lived to see your coming, you have done what my master's failed to do, you defeated the Flood, and made certain that their legacy is spread to the rest of your people, and for that you have my gratitude, I wonder though is there something awaiting a being such as myself at the end of my existence?_" The monitor asked solemnly Cortana chose to reply as she appeared in her holographic form.

"Who knows what awaits beings such as us at end Offensive Bias, not even humans know that answer but I believe that it is not end that matters, but the journey to it that defines us and in the end makes us understand who we were, and if we can go into that next phase of existence accepting ourselves and the choices made with no regrets, then maybe what waits us is a far grander journey than what we could ever imagine." She spoke to the end.

Offensive processed her answer and found no fault in the words spoken.

"_Perhaps you're right, the only way to know is to take that first step, thank you for your words…Cortana, now then if you would please, Reclaimer._" It said to John, John nodded but before he pressed the button he stood straight and saluted the machine, the commander smiled at his actions and also saluted the one who brought her back.

"Very well, Offensive Bias may your journey be one worthy of you and know that you have served your creators with honor and dignity." He said as he released the salute and pressed the button, there was no great fanfare or explosive result, only the fading light from the machines single eye, still the ancient technological marvel would be remembered.

_Later…_

"Are all systems ready Cortana? Redeeming?" Miranda asked seated on the command chair of the reborn Forward Unto Dawn.

"All systems are "Go" for launch Commander." Cortana replied.

"_Confirmed Commander._" Redeeming Bias spoke.

"Chief, status?" she said to the man sitting in tactical station.

"All vehicles and weaponry are secured, all bulkheads sealed, and engines are primed and ready Commander Keyes." He said.

"Very well, Reckoning we shall begin launch have all unnecessary personnel stand cleared." She said to the monitor on screen.

"_Understood Commander, all Huragok and constructors are cleared, you may launch now._" Reckoning spoke.

"Confirmed, begin ignition sequence." She spoke to the two A.I's on the bridge.

Slowly a powerful hum could be heard from the engines, this was followed by a burst of energy as they began to push the vessel away from the platform, higher and higher it climbed until it was passed the city and still it rose into the skies of alien world.

"We have cleared upper atmosphere Commander, and are now in orbital alignment." Cortana spoke.

"Very good Cortana, How is the ship holding up Redeeming?" she asked the advanced A.I.

"_The hull integrity is 100% and holding, shields at 100% and holding, engines working at 100% and holding._" It replied.

"Very good, prepare to engage Slipspace drive, we shall first head to the nearest planetoid, if all goes well then we shall embark to planet Earth." She spoke to her small crew.

They all acknowledged the order, and soon enough the drive was activated and the portal opened in front of the vessel, slowly disappeared into it. 300 000 Km, to the east of their original location another portal opened and out came out came the vessel.

"Status?" Keyes asked.

"We're in the green Commander, all system register no problems." Cortana spoke.

"Excellent, what was our travel time in Slipspace?" she asked the Forerunner A.I

"_6.4 seconds_" it replied.

"Incredible, with this drive we will reach earth in no time at all, very one final test, send a message to Reckoning, tell him we shall now proceed to our final destination, and should prepare for his part in the operation." She ordered.

"_Message has been sent._" He replied and less than a minute later he received a reply.

"_Message has been acknowledged and is preparing for his part in the operation._"

"Very well, initiate Slipspace jump, per Cole protocols."

And once more a portal opened and the war vessel plunged into the abyss.

_Earth – Sidney, Australia__ UNSC HIGHCOM headquarters._

In the office of one Fleet Admiral "Lord" Terrence Hood, the man whose name was on the door could be seen discussing the latest reports and findings by the scientific team on shield world Onix, with him was incredible enough the Ship Master Rtas' Vadum of the Neo - Covenant Navy who was meeting them too provide aid in the research of the Forerunner outpost as a show of friendship and the scientist who discovered and for some time was trapped on the ancient but heavily advanced outpost, Dr. Catherine Halsey, who was on an advisory basis, much to her displeasure, but given the fact that she did leave without authorization under false pretenses, she considered herself lucky that they did not take her out back to be shot, thankfully CPO Mendez and the Spartans vouched for her.

Frankly he could not blame the woman for trying to help her Spartans, he understood her guilt in what they had been subjected to what was taken from them, but times called for desperate measures, and the results spoke for themselves, even now the Spartans were out there keeping order in the inner colonies and keep watching out for the Covenant Loyalist seeking revenge on humanity and the traitors to their cause, they lost many good men and women out there, but the one that always brought a bit of sadness was the greatest of them all the Master Chief Petty Officer John – 117, the hero of the UNSC, his loss was as hard as that of Admiral Preston Cole, the search for the missing section of the Forward Unto Dawn, seemed a waste of resources but Dr. Halsey and the Arbiter insisted that he was alive out there and given his track record he had to agree that was the only reason all UNSC vessel kept an eye out for it.

He was about to ask the progress and discoveries made, when his personal A.I came online with news.

"Fleet Admiral Hood, we are receiving a transmission from the Vega system." The A.I spoke.

"What sort of transmission?" he asked it.

"Unknown all the officers in charge get is a strange series of tones." It replied.

"Then why was brought to my attention?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Because at the end of the tones, it reads to Dr. Halsey." It replied.

That got a reaction from both the Admiral and the Doctor.

"Me? How curious? Do you have a sample of the message?" she asked.

"Yes, do you wish for me to play it Admiral Hood?" It asked while discreetly looking at Rtas', the Sangheili, he of course noticed but took no offense, it would take many years for his people and those of the Neo – Covenant to earn their total trust.

"**Do you wish for me to leave Fleet Admiral Hood?**" the alien asked.

"No, it could be something involving the loyalists we may have need of your help if so, play the message Churchill." The Admiral spoke, to which he nodded in return and thanks.

The message played out and the Doctor immediately knew what it was.

"Admiral we must respond to this message, it's from one of the Spartans, I know it." She said to him with urgency.

"How can you be certain doctor, it could be a ploy by the loyalist." He rebuffed.

"No, this code is known only to the Spartans, me and CPO Mendez, we must answer, it could be information about the loyalist." She said adamantly.

The head of the earth defenses thought it over quickly and decided to oblige her.

"Churchill inform HIGHCOM of the arrival of myself, Dr. Halsey and Ship Master Vadum, to the communications relay." He said as he stood up from his desk and went to the door followed by the others.

Once they arrived there all personnel stood before the presence of the highest ranking officer and awaiting his orders.

"At ease, who was the one who intercepted the message?" he asked the congregated officers.

"I did sir!" a young woman of twenty spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ensign Rebecca Valens, sir!" she replied in crisp military fashion.

"Very well ensign, how did you trace the source of the transmission?" he asked again.

"Yes sir, I was at my terminal scanning for Loyalist chatter, when my scans reached the Vega system it immediately tracked a signal, at first look it seemed irrelevant, but upon closer inspection I found it repeated itself, I closed in on the signal and found a seven tone message which finished as being addressed to Doctor Catherine Halsey, up till now the analysts can't make heads or tails of it." She said.

"No need, Dr. Halsey knows the nature of the message, and given its nature I assure everyone here that if it proves authentic then it will be deemed both high priority and classified, do I make myself clear people?" he asked the people there.

"Yes Sir!" they answered as one.

"Good, ensign show us to your terminal and assist Dr. Halsey in any way she asks." Hood spoke to the ensign.

"Sir! Please this way doctor." She said as she took the three to her station.

"I still have the location set ma'am, and it is still going strong, though I am puzzled by its nature." She said to the doctor in a respectful tone, she may not be military but this woman was responsible for the Spartans and was one of the most brilliant minds in the UNSC.

"How so ensign?" she asked.

"Well despite the fact that the Vega system is light years away from us, the signal is coming in as it was just around the corner, I think that this signal is being strengthened somehow, but to do that would require lots of power to do so." She spoke.

Dr. Halsey took that into consideration as she analyzed the signal.

"She is right Admiral Hood, someone is boosting this signal to reach us." She spoke to the Fleet Admiral.

"For what purpose doctor? You say it's in a code only known by yourself and the Spartans, so who could possibly be out there, all the Spartans are currently deployed in various sectors, none of them near that system." He questioned as he was quite confused and worried.

"There is only one way to know for sure sir and that is by replying." She said to him.

He thought it over and agreed with but first some precautions.

"Very well but I want every system secured in case this turns out to be trap." He said.

She nodded and the networked encrypted and firewalled in case of attacked.

"Network is secured, sending reply now." She said as the message was sent to its destination.

"Sir, the signal changed, it sending back another message." Valens quickly spoke.

"What does it say now?" he asked.

"It's requesting permission for visual communications with us." She answered.

"Very well put it on the main monitor." He ordered.

"Visual coming in now." She said as the large monitor came to life, what they saw gave them quite a shock.

"Gasp"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"I thought they were dead!"

There on the screen were two people the UNSC thought both lost and in one case dead.

"Fleet Admiral Hood Sir! Commander Miranda Keyes, call sign Nightingale, serial number 21561204, is reporting in Sir!" She said with respect and authority as she saluted.

"Master Chief Petty Officer, John – 117, reporting in Sir!" he also said as he saluted.

The Admiral returned the salute albeit a bit weakly as he was in shock at what he was seeing.

"Miranda is that really you?" Halsey asked with a bit of fear that this was a dream or some sick joke.

"Yes it is." She said as she gazed at the hopeful expression of her mother "**Could my death really have affected her so much?**" she thought to herself.

"How is this possible? Johnson video recorder showed you died, you were shot in the back by Truth." She said as she had seen the event after returning from Onix, to her it was just another failure on her part, so many lost opportunities, she thought she couldn't feel any worse than what she had done when she gave her up to her father, but watching her die at the hands of a mad man hurt like nothing ever could.

"I have John and the ally he made to thank for bringing me back." She said at those in the relay.

"How did you accomplish that Chief? And what's this about an ally? And what have you done to your armor?" Terrence asked the soldier who stood behind the once believed dead woman.

"Is this a secure line sir?" he said as his line of sight showed he was looking at the Elite.

Vadum knew what he was referring to, he took no offense by it, and he knew the Spartan was only protecting his people, much as he also did.

"Yes it is Chief; Vadum is with us as part of the alliance we have with the Separatists or Neo - Covenant as they are now called." The Admiral replied.

"Very well sir after the destruction of Delta…" "…And with Offensive's passing and with Redeeming and Reckoning's help we managed to communicate with you." He finished his report.

"Incredible, absolutely incredible, to think that you actually found the very core of the Forerunner empire without meaning too, and the armor looks incredible I can't wait to analyze it, you really are most lucky of your kind John." Halsey said with a smile "**And maybe this time I can finally make up for all the lost time from my daughter if she'll let me.**" She thought privately.

"Well just in case we're transmitting all relevant data to you now Doctor." He said to her.

"All right, get those data stores ready people I want triple back up's, no screw up's or you answer to me personally." The admiral spoke in a no non sense voice while a flurry of activity was around him.

"_Beginning transmission now._" Redeeming Bias spoke.

"Transmission received, commencing with data storage." One of the people there spoke.

_After some minutes…_

"Transmission is done and stored Sir." Valen said as she observed to proceedings.

"Very good ensign, as for you Commander when can we expect you to return?" he asked.

"With the Forerunner drive we will arrive in…" she was cut off by Redeeming.

"_Warning! Incoming Slipspace portal opening take evasive action!_" the monitor said.

"He is correct Commander, whatever it is its big!" Cortana said.

"Cortana take evasive action! Engage cloak and shield; Chief arm all defensive and offensive capabilities, now soldier!" she ordered.

John was in action before she even finished the order.

The Dawn quickly became invisible and move from its current position, not a moment too soon as the area they were in was engulfed in a large portal of energy, and from it hundreds of ships came out, all of a design they were familiar with, Covenant.

"Redeeming are we still transmitting to Earth?" she asked as she saw the fleet continue to pour out of the portal.

"_Yes, we are using a subspace frequency of Forerunner design so it will not be detected._" The monitor replied to her as she nodded her thanks not only for the answer but to the additional fact.

"Good Lord! External sensors register up to 500 vessels out there, 150 Assault Carriers, 150 carriers, 150 cruisers and rest is Heavy Infantry Transports and personnel carriers." Cortana said with alarm.

"**What is the insignia they bear Commander Keyes? Is it golden in color?**" Vadum asked over the line as he saw no one else was going to by the sheer expressions of shock they were all expressing.

"It is the Red Covenant insignia." She replied as she had already determined the nature of the question.

"**Then there can be no doubt that is a Loyalist fleet.**" The alien Commander spoke.

"Where the hell did they keep such a fleet? The Assault Carriers alone should be next to impossible to have so many standing by and where was it during the war?" The Admiral asked making no effort to mask his anger at the situation.

"**I cannot say, the Prophets kept my kin out of the loop after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret, we were viewed as failures and many of them used as cannon fodder while the Brutes reaped the rewards, however I remember after the defeat at the hands of your Admiral Cole they may have kept in reserve many vessel that could be spared should such another incident occur, however with the split between my brethren, the Unngoy and Malegekolo Schism, they may have recalled all those still loyal to the lies of the Prophets and Brutes and now have decided to unleash it against us and your people as well.**" The Ship Master spoke.

"That makes sense Admiral, with less resources they could be planning to even the odds seeing as we our stretched thin as it is." Halsey spoke.

"How soon could our fleets arrive should we recall them now?" he asked.

"Not soon enough I'm afraid, Sir most are out in the inner colonies providing relief or quelling riots by pirates or rebels, about half could get here but it would not be enough to stop a fleet of that size, not even to slow them down." Ensign Valens said as she finished the calculations.

"Ship Master what of your people can they provide aid?" Hood turned to face the large alien.

"**I would have to send word to the Arbiter immediately, but at best half of our ships could arrive and at least give you time, but that fleet will inflict heavy damage before they would arrive.**" His voice grim at end.

Throughout this the Chief was reflecting all variables and strategies, he looked at the star charts they had and a plan could be seen forming.

"Cortana, Redeeming I require your input." He spoke loud enough to be heard over the chatter, which stopped to see what the soldier had to say.

The A.I's joined him at the tactical terminal to see what he required, after a few moments Cortana exclaimed rather loudly the credibility of his idea.

"Are you out of your Mind!" she said.

"_Though theoretically sound in practice this plans does leave much to be desired._" The monitor spoke.

"What are you planning Chief?" Miranda asked, hoping the man could provide a solution to the current crisis.

"I plan to make use of a combination of Admiral Cole's last stand, the raid of Unyielding Hierophant and our exit strategy with the Gettysburg/Ascendant Justice." He replied calmly.

"Explain yourself soldier." Admiral Hood spoke as he did not like the implications involving what is known as "Cole's last stand", as it is a well known fact that though the man succeeded in defeating a massive fleet with just one vessel and a large quantity of FURY Tactical Nuke Missiles, his final fate was unknown, he also read of the incident involving G.A.J and its bout with abnormal Slipspace, but that was the result of a Forerunner artifact.

"Right now a fleet this size must rest before making another jump, also because they must at least know we could have ways of detecting them, so my plan involves both weakening the fleet and making sure that even if they do survive that they meet a nasty surprise, by opening a portal that leads to the coordinates 2819 - 3210 of this system." He spoke.

Doctor Halsey went to the terminal and inputted the data coordinates.

"John that's…!"

"Yes, it leads to a black hole." He said to her, knowing she was not going to take this well.

She wasn't the only one as the Ship Master had to admit that not even the bravest of his people would dare such a move.

The Admiral was even less pleased as he did not want more martyrs in the fight against the loyalist's.

"But that's suicide Chief! How do you plan to weaken the fleet anyhow?" he asked the armored man.

"With a precise nuclear strike." He responded.

"_You must be referring to the 50 fusion missiles in the armory do you not?_" Redeeming asked.

"Yes, since their three times stronger than our FURY Tac Nukes, the will make a dent, also the fleet is unaware of us so they will not be able to raise their shields in time, and even if they do they shall be considerably weakened for the next phase which would be to take them all into slipspace and then leave them near the event horizon of the Black Hole." He explained.

"All right but there is so much that could go wrong, first of all how many missiles do we launch? Too many may disrupt the slipspace portal too little and a good portion of the fleet survives, and then there's the fact that we may be caught in the black hole ourselves." Cortana spoke in a grave tone as this plan had many ways to go wrong.

"Will do it." The Commander said much to shock of those who heard her.

"Commander, there must be a better way; surely there must be some solution to this that will not end in both of your deaths." Doctor Halsey spoke out loud "**Damn it I just got them back and now I might lose them both again.**" She thought.

"If there were more time then perhaps, but if we can make a difference now then we must take this opportunity, you know these to be true Admiral." She spoke to not only her mother but her commanding officer as well.

"All right Commander, do what you must but do all you can to survive as well, too much blood is on those bastards hands, and I will not have more shed for their fanaticism." He spoke to them both.

"Understood sir, we shall endeavor to follow through with your expectations, though I know not if we can meet them, we shall strive to do so, besides we have already cheated death once, we may do so again, so keep a light on for us." She spoke with a grin.

"**May whatever luck you live by Spartan holds out now, my brethren and I shall ensure the threat of the Prophets and those under their banner shall end in your names should you fall, I pray that is not the case as the Arbiter hoped to see you in battle once more not as an enemy but once again as an ally.**" The Ship Master spoke as he saluted the Spartan in UNSC fashion; he was followed by all those present.

"Stay safe, all of you." Doctor Halsey said to them all but looked straight at Miranda.

"I make no promises to you Doctor, Ship Master, but we will try to so." He said as he returned the salute along with the Commander who also looked at the Doctor silently.

And with that the transmission ended.

"All right Cortana, bring up any ship schematics we have on the fleet see where we can hit for more effective damage, Redeeming begin calculations for number of missiles, and multiple slipspace jumps in the conditions we established, John have all systems prepped for the operation." She ordered.

After an hour the preparations were set and the ship in position, they chose to go for the center of the Fleet for maximum damaged as the carriers were around there, it was also the most spacious for the Slipspace portal for the exit and then transportation of the remaining fleet.

"All right on my mark fire 25 salvos into the designated coordinates, Cortana the moment they launched you get us out of here, wait for the emanations to weaken them slip him and we drag them along for a last ride." Miranda spoke.

"_Beginning countdown T- minus 60 seconds._" Redeeming spoke as the clock began to dwindle down to nothing until…

"_5…4…3…2…1…Mark_"

"FIRE!" the Commander ordered.

The Fleet did not see it coming, one minute there was emptiness the next a human vessel appears and fires 25 missiles and disappears into Slipspace, they were so shocked they failed to raised the shields until the first missiles detonated in a flash of energy, the effects were felt immediately as the sections targeted by Cortana though heavily armored against normal UNSC weaponry was nothing against the Forerunner equivalent of a Nuke at point blank range.

A third of the carriers were destroyed as the sections holding their reactors and weaponry were torn through and their cores breached sending more explosions into space and thus more debris were launched and caused more damage, another third was disoriented and ended up slamming into other vessels, the remaining carriers were still functional but their shields to the brunt of the powerful weapons, the cruisers also suffered many casualties reducing their number by half, and they lost all the transport vessels.

Not a moment latter the Dawn made another appearance only this time they opened portal that was as massive as the one used by the fleet, as the new forerunner star reactor was powerful enough to open such a thing, the fleet having no real semblance of control was pulled in.

In the sector established by John as the kill zone for the fleet the Dawn came out at full speed, while the fleet followed, the fleet commanders saw what awaited them as the massive cosmic phenomenon loomed in all its ghastly glory ahead.

"Full power to the engines! Get us out of here before were caught in the gravity well." Miranda yelled to the A.I's.

"Full power achieved we are pulling away, safe distance to Slipspace in two minutes." Cortana spoke.

"_Warning incoming attack, shields at full._" Redeeming spoke before several impacts could be felt.

"Guess those Covenant bastards; want to drag us down to hell with them." Miranda said grimly.

"We are out of the gravity well, engaging drive now." John spoke.

Unfortunately one of the remaining Assault Carriers fired their cannon at them just as the portal opened, though off the mark and weakened by the awesome gravity of the singularity it still headed for the Dawn.

"INCOMING!" Cortana yelled.

"Shields at maximum, brace for impact!" Miranda yelled as the energy hit and actually pushed the Dawn into the portal.

_Location unknown, time unknown._

"Ugh…" voiced John as consciousness returned to him and sat up from his impromptu nap on the floor.

"Is… Is everyone alive here? Commander? Cortana? Redeeming?" he asked.

"Groan" "What happened?" asked the commander as she got off the floor where she was thrown too after the hit from the energy beam.

"I'm here John, a little rattled but fine none the less." Cortana replied.

"My _systems appear to be functional Reclaimer._" The monitor spoke.

"Commander, are you all right?" the Spartan spoke as he help her up and into the chair.

"I'm fine Chief, but I have to ask again, what happened?" she spoke.

"My guess is the energy beam though weakened still managed to hit us, if weren't for the Forerunner shields and armor we would be dead right now." The earthen A.I spoke.

"How is the ship?" she asked.

"_The hull shows no signs of damage, the drive is in need of repairs from stress, there are some internal damage in certain sections, I have deployed Huragok to them and the drive, engines shows slight damage and misalignment sending constructors to correct damage, communications are down, ship efficiency down to 70% _" the monitor spoke.

"Well it could have gone worse for us, Cortana check the star charts see where we are." The Commander ordered.

"Processing… interesting, it appears we are near gamma quadrant of the Sol System just 3 hours away from the outer rim." She asked.

"You mean were close to our solar system?" she asked hopeful.

"It would appear so." She replied.

"All right once the engines have been repaired we make for earth." She said.

_4 hours later, near Pluto._

"We are now passing Pluto and nearing Neptune." John spoke.

"How are repairs coming along?" Keyes asked the monitor.

"_Drive is 80% repaired, all internal damages have been dealt with, and communications will be reestablished in ten minutes, ship efficiency is now up to 95%_" it replied.

"Thank you Redeeming." She spoke.

"Now passing Uranus." John said.

"What do you will happen now Chief?" Miranda asked, taking advantage of the peace after such a dangerous mission.

"I do not understand the question Commander." He replied as he looks at her through the visor of his helmet.

"Let's drop rank for a moment John, call me Miranda or Ms. Keyes and what I mean is what will you do now that the war is over?" she asked the man.

"I do not know Ms. Keyes, I assumed I shall do what is ordered of me by my superiors, I assume that there is much need of us to deal with the Loyalists, then there is most likely much unrest in the inner colonies due to the war." He spoke.

"Then when all of that is done, what do you plan to do afterwards?" she asked curious of what he planned.

"Either remain in the military or be discharged I suppose, there would not be much need for me and the surviving Spartans once peace has been established." He said.

"I see…but could you adapt to a civilian life?" she asked again wishing she could see his face to look at his reactions.

"I do not know, but I could try if that is expected of me." John replied though he did wonder if he could accomplish such a thing, he was in the military since his life as a Spartan began, to leave that behind would be quite strange for him.

"_Communications have been reestablished._" Redeeming cut in.

"Finally, contact HIGHCOM; inform them that we are alive and that the threat has been dealt with." The vessels acting captain said to Cortana.

"Understood, sending." She replied however after a few moments she frowned.

"I don't seem to be able to raise them on any channel, Commander." She said to them.

"Are the communications still damaged?" she asked not liking the implications.

"No, all read that we are transmitting fine, but I'm not picking up anything, in fact we are close to Jupiter I should be able to make contact with the Jovian spaceports, but nothing it's like it's not even there." She said as worry was starting to set in.

"Is the cloak available Redeeming?" she asked.

"_Yes it is._" It replied.

"I want engines at full once we are near Mars, engage cloak, something is definitely not right here." She said, John silently agreed with her.

_Passing lunar orbit._

"We are now halfway point between the moon and in visual range of Earth." Cortana spoke.

"Put it on the monitor." Keyes said as she, John and the Monitor joined Cortana near her holo emitter.

"Gasp!"

"That's impossible."

"This is not good."

There on the monitor was Earth, but the differences told them much, Africa seemed untouched by the Covenant, there was no Cairo Station, no vessels flying around.

"What is going on here!" Miranda asked visibly unsettled.

"This doesn't make any sense, why is New Mombasa intact? And where is the station?" John added.

"Uh guys you're not going to believe this but I just hacked a communications satellite, that from the looks of things seems to be late 20th century make, and well, according to the date we are in the very start of the 2000's, meaning we were sent back 556 years in time." Cortana spoke.

"What! That's impossible how could we have travelled back in time?" The Commander now even more distressed, John didn't show it but he too did not like the implications of that.

"Actually I don't think we were just sent back in time." She added as her investigations showed her some startling facts.

"_Are we in an alternate reality perhaps?_" Redeeming asks though from the tone it doesn't seem like much of a question.

"He is right, take a look at the monitor." She said as images began to run.

"Cortana, please tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." She said not quite sure if the images are real or not.

"They are indeed real I'm afraid." She said as the images showed men and women fighting in colorful costumes against others, some seem to be flying under their own power, others firing beams of energy from their bare hands or eyes, lifting objects not even John could with the armor on by strength alone.

"Those are real life, honest to goodness superheroes and villains." Cortana said with no humor in her voice whatsoever.

The Commander summed up the situation in two words.

"Oh Shit!"

John concurred; they had stepped in it deep this time.

To be continued…Possibly


	2. Chapter 2

Lands of heroes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 1

_UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn, in high orbit over "Earth"._

Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn, was currently in the cafeteria of the ship, nursing a cup of coffee, she had yet to take a drink, her mind still reeling from the fact that she, the Master Chief, and their A.I companions were sent to an alternate reality where super powered people existed, she had Cortana and Redeeming collect all pertaining information of this Earth and its inhabitants, and from their they could determine a course of action.

John had gone and checked the sections of the ships that were rattled by the brief yet intense battle with the fleet, so far their were no NEW complications, so she thank her lucky stars they had at least a way to move about in this universe.

"Commander?" the voice of the Spartan broke her from musings.

"Hey Chief, have a seat, I could use the company." She said to him.

He did as asked and sat across from her, luckily the benches handled the weight of the new armor much better than its predecessor.

"How is the ship?" she asked.

"All seems well, the Engineers and constructors made sure of that." He replied.

"That's a load off, so what do you make of our quaint little situation here?" she asked as she finally decided to have a drink of her coffee.

"**Bleaggh! Cold, How does she drink it like that?**" she thought.

"I must admit the idea that we are in this reality with "unique" beings is…distressing but I am dealing as best as possible Ms. Keyes." He replied to her question.

"I see and do you believe we will find a way home?" she continued.

"If you had asked me that before the war, I would have said no, but after everything I have faced, seen and heard, I believe the odds are in our favor." He replied while giving her a Spartan smile.

"I'll take your word for it, me being brought back from the dead serves a good example that anything is possible." Returning the smile.

"**Commander, Chief we have the data ready.**" Cortana spoke through the PA system.

"Well let's see what we are up against Chief." She said to him, getting a nod as they headed toward the bridge.

There they met with Cortana in the Holopad and Redeeming floating next to her.

"Good you're here; we found a lot of information some of which will frankly blow you away." She said to them.

"All right, Cortana, Redeeming what can you tell us of this Earth."

"All right, let's start with the obvious, as we entered slipspace one of the super carriers fired their primary weapon at us, we suspect the combination of the Black Hole and the energy beam acting in conjunction with the portal shot us into a completely different reality, we have as of yet to determine a means to duplicate the conditions involved much less how to return to our home reality, therefore we have focused on learning about what we are dealing with in this one, let's start off with the following." She said as holo emitters showed the previously shown beings.

"Before we do, where did you obtain the information? And can it be traced?" John asked, as the last thing they needed was for their presence to be noticed.

"_We obtained from several high level organizations, their systems suggested high level of technology, if Cortana had not been upgraded and I had not aided her, she most definitely had left a trace, the organizations we hacked were from hidden government facilities under the name of Cadmus with detailed information on these "metahumans" as they call them, we also found much information in the databases of S.T.A.R labs, Wayne enterprises and Luthorcorp._" The monitor spoke.

"Why would there be a secret government organization spying on them? And those two organization Wayne and Luthor sound more like private companies." the commander asked.

"From what I understand, Cadmus was created after an incident involving the one called Superman, after he was mind controlled on turning against the planet, he broke free but the government secretly funded its creation to make sure they had a defense against him and others, Luthorcorp has investigated the meta gene and secretly experimented on humans with, and Wayne enterprises is possibly connected to one of the heroes."

"Now as the information suggests this world, is home to beings often referred to as Meta humans, now depending on their alignment, they either used their abilities, natural or superhuman, for either selfless acts of heroism, vicious criminal intent or remain neutral." She spoke.

"Wait, what do you mean natural? Don't all of them have powers?" Miranda asked the artificial woman.

"Negative, some are humans who have trained their bodies to peak efficiency, many to the point they can rival a pre augmented Spartan." She said and showed images of such people such as a man in bat themed suit battling men and woman of obvious superhuman appearance, another showed one dressed in a green ensemble that resembled something out of Robin Hood firing modified arrows, there was another that had a man in chainmail armor wearing a helmet which was black on one side orange on the other, and a pale faced man in a purple suit laughing maniacally while he murdered innocent people.

"Impressive." Said John upon hearing that, the commander silently agreed.

"Indeed, these humans also have access to high level technology of both human or alien origin, and yes there are alien species here, I shall cover that part soon enough." She spoke as to forestall the questioning in regards to that fact as she showed of an armored figure in gold and red fighting with someone in a crimson red suit.

"Some of this technology could rival the UNSC in certain places; however this world is still not yet reached the level of space colonization we have achieved."

"Why is that Cortana?" John asked.

"It is possible any tech developed would be too costly, too dangerous or too advanced for the stage humanity finds itself in, another possibility is the threat of other worldly beings taken a less than positive liking to them, and sadly that has been proven true." She said before continuing.

"Now from the information gathered the super powered set of humans either gets their abilities by some random accident, are subject to experimentation of both the legal and illegal kind, or born with it, those born either have a metahuman parent which transfers a certain set of powers to the offspring whether they awaken or not differs on the circumstances." Again images came forth showing men running at high speeds all wearing red in one variation or another with a lighting bolt insignia, two women one firing ice the other green fire, a pale woman launching electrical attacks at police, a violet and gray skinned man draining people of energy.

"As you can see not all use their abilities for the betterment of humanity but for more lucrative or more vindictive or lucrative reasons."

"Guess humanity will always be its first and foremost worst enemy." Miranda said sadly.

"Now not all those working to save or destroy the world are of human in origin, some are either alien, artificial and get this supernatural." She said with a smirk.

"Now is not the time to joke Cortana." John spoke.

"_I'm afraid she is not as we had tripled checked; there are indeed beings down there that wield this…magic as it is called._" Images showed a man wearing a golden helmet and blue and yellow uniform coming out of an Ankh, a woman one would commonly find at a Las Vegas casino magic act was battling against a large pale man in tattered rags launching bolts of energy at him.

"You have got to be shitting me." Miranda said as she viewed the evidence.

"What about the others you mentioned?" John said as he wanted to avoid the headache of trying to reason the existence of the supernatural on this world.

"Yes in this reality there are apparently several fully functional sentient androids and cyborgs both good and evil." She said with a bit of smile, while she was curious about this interesting development, since androids did not even exist in their reality, for this point she showed images of a black man with advanced looking prosthetics fighting alongside teenagers in colorful costumes, beings that were clearly robotic in nature with periodic symbols and one with a yellow arrow symbol pointing down using red tornados to help people.

"What of the aliens on the planet?" Miranda spoke as she was curious in that regard, for one thing if this world indeed has an awareness of life outside the solar system then she needed to know on whose side they were on.

"Well in this reality there is a police force if you will that keeps the peace throughout various sectors in the universe, they are called the Green Lantern Corp." She said as it showed several species of aliens all wearing a uniform of green, black and white in different variations conforming to their unique bodies but all wore the same symbol of a green lantern.

"Not much data can be found on them or why they do this willingly, but from eyewitness testimonies, interviews and other this beings are carefully selected to wield what is called a power ring, this ring provides a variety of abilities, and is dependent on the will of the user who with a mere thought can produce a variety of weapons, heal wounded, travel through the vastness of space without the need of a vehicle and so forth." She said as she showed them images of them doing so.

"Incredible, are their any Earthlings in their ranks?" He asks.

"Yes there are four confirmed Earthmen within the Corps, only one Green Lantern is currently on Earth, the other three are outside the solar system or at least that is what the data suggests." Images of an African American with typical military haircut in his variation of the uniform.

"This organization must have enemies?" Commander Keyes asked.

"_Yes it does, this is it foremost, an alien by the name of Sinestro a former Green Lantern who abused his power, he wields a yellow power ring that is fueled by the fear that he creates, he shows no remorse for the lives he destroys and is constantly trying to kill the green lanterns, especially those of Earth as it was one of them that caused his downfall in the organization._" Images showed a red skinned man with pitch black eyes, in a black and blue suit.

"And then there is this man, he apparently sets the standard that most aspire to be." Cortana said as she showed the image of a man with a red cape, boots and trunks, blue form fitting suit, yellow belt around his waist, and an "S" insignia on his chest of red and yellow.

"This is Superman, the last known survivor of the planet Kripton."

"Last? What happened to it?" John asked.

"According to an interview he gave, his planet suffered from seismic instability that tore it in two, his father their greatest scientific mind, created a vessel to carry him to safety, speculation leads many to believe he was found and raised on Earth, he confirms that under a yellow sun he has unknown amount of strength, near invulnerability, super speed, see through many substances, hear at great distances and fire devastating heat beams from his eyes and freeze objects with his breath as well as self propelled flight, these great powers earned him his namesake, uses it to protect the Earth." She said as images showed him using his abilities to save many lives and fight terrible foes.

"**My god, he is that powerful and doesn't try to conquer the planet? Whoever found must have really made an impact on his life.**" Miranda Thought.

"You said that this Cadmus, was formed when he was turned against the planet, that must mean he has powerful enemies and weaknesses." John said.

"Yes the one responsible for brainwashing him was this…"man" if it can be called that." The next image showed a being with darkened skin, almost as if he was a statue, he was black and gray clothing, the mere image of him showed he had no love for life only its conquest.

"This is Darkside, unquestioned ruler of the planet Apokalips, he has conquered several planets to be placed under his brand of order, he has his sights set on earth, but the protection of his primary enemies of New Genesis, prevents any and all attempts, that doesn't mean he has tried more subtle methods, like attempting to fake a natural disaster or other, he has been a thorn in the side of Superman for many years, culminating in his last action, making him attack his adopted planet, it took much time for him to regain the peoples trust, and for the most port, publicly at least, he has succeeded, however he has never forgotten what he made him do, and trust me you do not want to get on this man's bad side." She finished.

"_His known weaknesses are irradiated fragments of his home planet called Kriptonite, this fragments act as slow acting poison to him and slowly weakens him to the point he can be wounded and perhaps even killed, also under a red sun his powers slowly leave him, he is also vulnerable to the supernatural._" Redeeming Bias added.

"All right, hopefully we won't ever have to face this man if he is ever swayed again, what about the humans who take up this profession?"

"Here we have a man who is in many ways Superman's counterpart, the man known as Batman." Images now showed the previously shown man in a bat suit.

"He is for all intents and purposes a non powered human with access to high level technology, Cadmus suspects he is one of the elite of the city but does not have any hard evidence but I digress, he uses these technologies plus his high level training and intellect to safeguard Gotham city sister city to Metropolis where Superman is based, however this city seems filled to the brim with corruption and criminal activities, the only reason it is still standing is because he wages his war against them, he is not alone in this as he has at his back young men and women who help him." Images showed a red headed girl in a similar suit as his, a boy in green and red attire a young man in a black from fitting suit with a blue bird design on the front.

"He has several high powered foes that he has faced in his long career, but the one that stands out the most is the man known only as the Joker." Images now showed a man in a purple suit, his face was deathly white, sickly green hair, blood red lips, and a shark like green that showed a dark sense of humor.

"He has murdered many innocent and guilty people, all to get a laugh, there is no real reasoning for why does it, he simply does, his traps may seem ridiculous but their results are deadly, his preferred method to kill is by infecting people with a chemical known as SmileX, derived from his own blood, it causes the victim to literally laugh themselves to death, a grisly grin his calling card."

"And they haven't put him down! What is wrong with these people?" Commander Keyes said with disgust.

John agreed should this man come within reach of them he would not hesitate to pull the trigger, regardless of the consequences.

"From Central city we have the Flash, fastest man alive, and trust me he lives up to the reputation as he can out run Superman, the origins of his powers is unknown however he was not the first man to carry that name as during WWII there was another as he other masked men fought against the Axis forces, so in essence he is a legacy, he is quite loved by the citizens as he not only fights criminals but does public services, he even painted a 60 year old woman's fence when she asked."

"You're kidding? He went out of his way for that?" Keyes said not out of malice but actual surprise and curiosity.

"His personality shows that though he comes of as a bit immature, but he cares quite a deal for his city's citizens and they reciprocate."

"Have they had any contact with one another during their careers?" John asked.

"Superman and Batman have on occasion been seen together when there is a threat in their city's that comes from the other's, Flash once for the benefit of charity raced the "man of steel" and ended up thwarting a weather dominating criminal, when a new green lantern appeared he was aided by the kriptonian, batman was once reported helping Green Arrow against the criminal who was poisoning Gotham's water system, that is all that is known, the only known groups that are currently working with one another is one made up of young teenagers and adults called the Teen Titans and one known as the Doom Patrol, but the adults have no key group affiliation."

"Well those are the highlights for now, me and Redeeming shall continue to compile all information, in the meantime I think we should set you two up for the long haul while we are here." Cortana said with a look that John just knew was going to cause him no end of grief.

"Oh what did you have in mind?" The Commander asked not knowing she was about to set up for trouble.

"Well first off you two need to get out of the ship, it is not healthy for you to be cooped up here, I know this isn´t our Earth but that doesn´t mean you shouldn´t enjoy it, I mean let´s face it when was the last time you guys had shore leave?"

"I suppose there is no harm in that, what do you think Chief?" the daughter of Dr. Halsey asked the Spartan.

"I have no qualms except about leaving the armor and encounters with the less savory characters in this world." He replied in an even tone, though his partner knew where he was coming from in regards to the armor and the necessity for safety in regards to the hostiles of this world.

"Chief no offense, but I think you need to mingle with non Spartan personal more, I know you and the others have trouble staying away from the MJOLNIR for extended periods of time, but it is for the best, besides I think you look good with a tan am I right Commander?." Cortana asked her leader with a wink in the eye.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in a lovers' quarrel, you two figure it out." Miranda said with a smile as Cortana pouted and John just slightly slumped, causing her to give off a small laugh at their reactions.

"All right but we need a way to figure out how to get the armor to me should I encounter any hostiles, and given the way they act in this world there is a good possibility for it." He replied.

"All right, I think I have a way but we have to work on the math first, right now we need to secure you two new identities, a base of operations as well as some income, luckily I have a plan." She said in a way that had in no shape or form the possibility of mischief.

"**She has that look again.**" The Spartan thought glumly.

_Two weeks later on the outskirts of Metropolis._

John was currently driving into the city in a modified Warthog, in this case the civilian 2553 model that Cortana had built using Forerunner matter replicators, constructors and Huragok, he could see as he passed other cars on the road that he was getting quite the attention, he would have frown at this but he knew deep down that if he was going to drive from the house to the city he would do it in something he felt comfortable with, it may not be the military version but that didn´t mean he wasn´t happy with the results, the Commander agreed as she too had taken the vehicle out for a spin and was very pleased, saying she was hoping to get one once the war was over, it was painted jet black and as an added necessity doors were added, of course whenever asked where he got it he just said he built it from scratch.

However there certain add-ons that you would not find in every civilian vehicle, such as a powerful GPS tracking system hook up to the Dawn as well as an array of satellites they released to keep an eye on things, holographic communications display, voice activated starter, a hidden compartment where he kept some personal weaponry, cloaking field generator, and voice activated shields, and was powered by hydrogen fuel cells, making it the cleanest most advanced vehicle on the planet.

Cortana had procured funds by "borrowing" them from several criminal and terrorist organizations who would not miss them, she also made sure to alert the agency responsible to future activities they took, just because this was not their Earth meant they were not still bound to defend it from all threats, so once they were secured financially, she and Redeeming gave them alternate identities, a simply thing when one has an advanced technological marvel and cunning mind to help, since computers governed all aspects of life in this era, they simply created an iron clad trail, thus John Mendez Halsey and Miranda Keyes Halsey were born, so to speak, on paper they were half siblings, same mother different father, with they being orphaned in tragic events and finding each other through a government sponsored welfare center, Cortana originally thought to make them husband and wife but Keyes was not amused by the idea.

Her words were "No offense Chief, but you just aren´t my type."

He and the Commander lived in a two story colonial house in the less business filled districts, it was a quiet community, and despite the looks he received because of his pale complexion, having spent many years in the armor that he wore proudly into battle, he was never bothered many just assumed he was an albino or he was some sort of hermit, although many women gave him plenty of looks when he walked the streets, and why would they not? Despite his skin tone he had rugged handsome features thanks to years of training and constant combat, the nano colony in his blood also helped maintain his body in perfect working condition, his body showed strength, power and confidence in the way he moved, he had warm brown eyes that conveyed a story to all those who looked into them, one of pain, tragedy, pride and determination, this always got a laugh from Cortana and Miranda as they could see that he was oblivious to the way women reacted to his mere presence, the joke because of the side effect of his augmentations reduced his sexual drive, thus all attempt to gain his attention simply were politely ignored.

This was not his first visit into the city as he and Commander Keyes both had come to familiarize themselves with the environment, and were impressed as the city of tomorrow as it was dubbed, was clean, safe and had was abundant in activity sure there was the occasional criminal who thought they could evade the watchful eyes of the cities guardians, but still they enjoyed the peace, that did not mean they did not though of returning home but their only hope was to find a way back, and for that they may require external help, however they had yet to come up with a solution for contact with the heroes, ironically they had yet to see Superman in action.

John was currently heading through the entry into the large cityscape when he felt a tingle in his ear, which meant the Commander or Cortana wished to speak to him, it was ingenious really, by using the colony as a two way communication relay, one concentrated to his ears the other to his voice box, he could communicate with them from any where without fear of being tracked.

"_Hey John, have you made it to the store yet?_" The voice of Cortana spoke.

"I'm close now; I'm just crossing through the business district, why? Is there something you need or just checking up on me?" he asked with a bit of an amused smile on his face.

"_A little of both really, the Commander asked me to remind you to bring some milk and eggs, and that there is reports that a Solomon Grundy was sighted entering the city._" She informed him.

"Thanks for the update Cortana, anything else I should know?" he asked as he stopped at an inter section on West and Madison.

"_You will be glad to know, that several of your admirers have asked your "sister" for advice on how to court you._" She replied and through her voice could tell she was very amused with the situation.

"And what did she say?" He asked both curious and a slightly annoyed, though maintaining that calm he exhibited in battle.

"_Get you nice and loaded and have their wicked way with you._" The sound of her laughter could be heard through the link.

"**How did Maria - 062 deal with all this?**" The Spartan asked himself at hearing the Commander's rather "unique" response.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, now if you'll excuse me I have some shopping to do, 117 out." He said to his partner.

"_Have a good day, Chief, and watch out for the ladies, they may take her advice._" She replied before cutting communications with her getting on last laugh.

John continued through the road, he rather enjoyed the calm, shame it did not last.

"CRASH!"

"SKREECH!"

The sound of something heavy and metallic crashing filled the air, as a MCPD car suddenly landed upside down some 10 feet in front of him, thankfully it was empty, he got out to see if anyone else was hurt, but besides getting a scare the people nobody was injured, so with that down he went back to his own vehicle and pulled it into reverse and headed to an abandoned, once parked he tapped a few keystrokes and activated the display and in a few seconds Cortana appeared followed by the image of a worried Commander Keyes, she was right in assuming such a stance because they agreed only to activate such a setting in case of emergencies, this clearly was such an occasion.

"_What the matter Chief?_" The Commander asked.

"A police car just landed ten feet from my own; I need to know what is going on Cortana." He said in tone she recognized as him in a soldier mentality.

"_On it Chief, satellites are coming online._"

"…"

"_Got it, seems Grundy did come to the city and he is not alone I see several men and women some infiltration clothes, they appear to be robbing the first National Bank, they must have him as muscle in case Superman shows, and there he is right on queue, he seems to have every thing under...oh no!_"

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"The android Metallo is there and he is blasting him with kryptonite! And Grundy is pummeling him." She finished with worry.

"What is your order's Ma'am?" He spoke to his commanding officer.

"_We can't ignore this Chief, suit up an engage the hostiles, they are not alive according to files so you can go heavy but still try not to drag this out, we can't risk alienating ourselves to the locals, however leave a message on them._" She ordered.

"Understood, Cortana send it down, along with the usual package." He spoke to the artificial woman.

"_All right tracking your signal, locked on, no witnesses and I will see you there._" She said as her image flickered out and soon he stepped away from the Hog, and was bathed in a blue light that levitated him of the ground a few inches.

This was the answer to how to get his armor to him wherever he was, the colony acted as a powerful beacon that showed his exact location on the planet, and using the newly created teleport pads Redeeming had built, he could have the armor on in less than a minute and as well as delivering his weaponry to him, ammunitions, medical supplies and other standard issue equipment were already inserted into his flatspace storage modules.

Once the light faded John was in his armor and booting up all the systems, next to him was a weapon cases he opened as his armor showed everything was in the green, another light appeared only smaller an localized near the entry port in his helmet, the feeling of ice water in his body told him his partner was already there.

"_Ahh I missed being inside your head John._" Cortana said in a amused tone despite the serious situation.

"**Glad to have you back Cortana, give me the info on this guys, while I load up.**" He mentally said to her.

"_All right the big guy is a zombie normally seen in Gotham, he is as big as a Brute and just as stupid and dangerous, he can lift up to 70 to 80 tons so I suggest you refrain from getting to close unless absolutely necessary, he doesn't posses great speed or agility so you have that advantage on him use it._"

"_Metallo was once a man named John Corbin, a mercenary who sold his services to the highest bidder, he contracted a virus that was slowly killing him, and underwent a procedure that placed his mind inside an android body powered by kriptonite, the metal that is his namesake is virtually indestructible, he has strength and agility so be careful around him_"

"**Let's do it, activating thrusters.**" He thought as he secured all his weapons on his body, which consisted of his ever present MA5C assault rifle loaded with AP rounds, a pair of M6 Magnums, Shotgun loaded with Shredders, and a compliment of Frag, incendiary, EMP and sonic grenades, and some TTR Rounds, and for close combat a custom made gravity hammer, tailored for his size, it was by far equal to the weapon Barbarus used when they fought.

From the back of his legs two small engines appeared and slowly began to hum as they came on line and slowly began to push him off the ground, using the nacelles on his back he turned to face the Hog and sent the command to have it cloaked from view, once the vehicle faded from sight he quickly back off.

"_Let's go be heroes John._" She said somewhat exited at the thought.

"**Lift off!**" he commanded and shot off the ground with a boom that set off car alarms and rattled windows.

_Before the imminent arrival of the Spartan._

Superman was on his day off from the Daily Planet, so he went out patrolling the city when his super hearing allowed him to hear radio chatter about a robbery at the first national bank, he assumed once more that it was another criminal who thought they could get lucky and he would not know, but he always knew it was one of his burdens to hear so many cries for help and not being able to choose who would need it more, what made this case serious was the appearance of Solomon Grundy.

"**They must be calling on outside help now, I am going to have a talk with Bruce about this, he doesn't like it when MY enemies come into HIS city but I have to deal with his.**" He thought as he used his speed and flight arrive on the scene where Metropolis finest were pinned down by gunfire and the undead creature throwing debris at them.

"GRUNDY CRUSH YOU!" It yelled.

"**It never ends.**" He thought as he went high speed at the monster.

"WHAM!" "UGH!"

Grundy cried out as the man of steel gave a powerful right straight punch at the large zombie knocking him down and causing the firefight to stop and look at him with relief and dread.

"What are you doing here Grundy?" he said as he floated above his opponent.

"GRUNDY GET PAID TO COME, BEAT YOU GET PAID MORE!" he suddenly yelled as he got up quickly and rushed the alien.

Superman beat him to the punch literally as he landed quickly and ducked under a right hook and delivered a right uppercut to Grundy's face and left hook to the body, both blows giving off booms, testament to strength used to hurt the creature.

"**Grundy can match my strength but not my speed I just have to end quic…**" "ARRRG!" he suddenly screamed out as a green and white beam of energy struck his unprotected back.

"Well, isn't this an unpleasant surprise." A British voice spoke behind the downed hero.

"T-that voice…" he managed to get out.

"That's right; it's your old friend Metallo, back to dish out some punishment Superman." The artificial man said with malice.

"Now then Grundy do be a good man and stand him up I want him to see this coming." Metallo continued as uncovered his chest and opened his compartment to reveal the fragment of green meteor rock, while Grundy grabbed the hero by the neck.

"Agh!" Superman yelled as its effects took hold, he tried to muster the strength to get free.

"Back off!" a deep voice spoke as the sound of jets came.

"HUH?" Grundy managed to get out before he was suddenly hit by a large metal object.

"WHAM!" "UGH!"

The object turned out to be a large man in armor, but not the one we know, as this man was covered in grey metal.

"Steel!" Metallo said with scorn as he remembered the last time they fought closing his chest as a precaution.

"And don't forget me!" a very female voice said.

"Who…!" he never finished as a delicate hand deliver a devastating punch that made him land in a Mercedez with a loud crunch.

"It's Supergirl!" One of the police said.

"The one and only!" said a young adolescent girl with long blond hair dressed in a T-shirt with the same S as Superman's, short skirt red boots and small red cape.

"I'll fix that!" Metallo screamed as he tried to use his eye beam to weaken her, she saw in time to dodge having heard of his abilities from her cousin.

John Henry Irons AKA Steel was battling the walking Deadman the loud blows being heard as he beat him hammer and metal encased fist.

"GRR, GRUNDY GROW TIRED OF METAL MAN!" The creature yelled.

"You're tired I have deal with smell." He replied as he lifted his arms and fire heated bolts at him, burrowing deep within.

"ARRG! GRUNDY NO LIKE HEAT!" Grundy screamed at the pain.

"You aren't going to like the taste of my hammer either!" he said as he raised it to deliver a vicious blow.

Unfortunately Grundy bared with the pain enough to give a backhand to the armored hero that launched him directly into Supergirl.

"Got you!" Metallo said as he unleashes a full blast from his eyes.

"Aaah!"

"Supergirl!" Superman yells as he tries to tackle the machine.

"GRUNDY NO THINKS SO." The walking dead man says he grabs the man of steel and punches him directly into the path of the beams.

"Yaargh!"

"Superman, hold on I'm…guh!" Steel was saying before the foot of Grundy on his back keeps him down.

"GRUNDY DEAL WITH YOU LATER." He said while smiling at the hero's misfortune.

"Don't just stand there gawking they need help, open fire!" one of the higher ranking ones says as all police take out there weapons and fire at the villain duo.

Sadly there standard issue weapons have no effect worse yet the other henchmen return fire, wounding and killing some of the police, things seem bleak until…

"SHRROOOM!" the roar of engines more powerful than what Steel ahd used break through the sound of bullets fire.

"What now!" Metallo says in frustration.

His answer comes when a hailstorm of bullets crashes into Grundy and pierces his body, it doesn't kill him but it does hurt him.

"ARRG! WHERE IS THAT FROM!" He yells as he covers his face with his arms.

The answer comes when an object lands in front of the police.

"What is that?" one asks the question on everyone's mind.

There before the is an armored giant of a man, at least seven feet tall they guess, the armor was military green and black, they see a strange hammer on its back along with a futuristic Shotgun, some handguns of an unknown design and assault rifle that makes them wonder where they can get one, standing before them all was the UNSC's premier soldier, Master Chief Petty Officer John – 117.

"Who the devil are you!" Metallo says to the tall armored figure.

"Someone who will deal with the two of you." John replies calmly as he keeps hold of his rifle on his right, and reaches for the hammer on his left, grabbing it by the middle and sending a signal that activates it, making it hum with unknown power.

"What makes you think that little hammer will hurt ME? I am indestructible." Metallo boasts.

"The problem with metal bodies is they are susceptible to magnetic forces." He says as he sends signal through the armor to the hammer and hums as the settings is reached and invisible magnetic energies coalesce around the metal being.

"W-what is h-happening, I…I can't…urg…move." He says as he struggles.

"Lose the rock." The Spartan says before forcing the compartment close, and given the aliens a breather.

"Damn you, release me!"

"As you wish." John replied as he pulled back the hammer than thought left hard, resulting in Metallo crashing in to Grundy freeing Steel as well.

Both ended on the left side walk.

"Were going to lose our meal ticket shoot that guy!" one of the robbers yelled as all pointed there weapon's and fired.

To everyone's shock he was encased in a golden glow as the bullets hit the shields, barely affecting them.

"_You may want to shoot back John, I doubt there are going to let up soon, just let them live or else we risk pissing off our possible way back home._" Cortana spoke.

He agreed and activating his special X – ray vision mode he found the vulnerable spots through their cover, switched his rifle to manual and fire at their knees and shoulders no where near arteries but not painless either.

"_John, watch your 6 clock!_" Cortana warned as she saw the undead criminal barrel down to him.

"GRUNDY WILL CRUSH YOU!"

John dropped his rifle and rolled forward, it was crushed under the strength of the fist of the monster with a double handed hammer blow.

"Now I'm upset." He says in calm tone in contradiction to his earlier statement and takes the shotgun from his back, armed with 8 gauge shredders.

What follows next is a demonstration of not to destroy a Spartans weapon.

John starts by firing at Grundy's left Knee cap, the shredders living to their names as the pierce deep into the muscle and bone.

"YAAARRRRG!" He screams as the pain hits, but doesn't stop there.

John shoots the other knee, ducks a wild swing and shoots his right shoulder, then the left systematically decimating him as bellows in pain, he should consider himself lucky he has not struck center mass.

"That will be enough of that!" Metallo suddenly yells as he rushes the Spartan.

John rolls right and fires the last remaining shells at him; they only bounce of the metal.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocks.

John straps the shotgun to his back with a loud clank and reaches in his rucksack for two special objects; he keeps them behind his back and quickly launches them and the villains.

Metallo grabs his and sees a grenade of unknown design.

The other falls near Grundy and three seconds later it detonates in a fiery storm, while Metallo's silently goes off, and sparks shoot out of his body, being that he was not prepared for a modified EMP grenade and Grundy did not expect to get a face full of Napalm.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"WHAM!"

Was the last he said as he gets hit with the Gravity hammer in the face straight into a fire hydrant with enough force to tip it over and release the contents that give him relief, the results were obvious as patches of skin were missing along his body, still all the damage he took finally knocked him out.

_That will definitely leave a mark._" Cortana said in humor.

"**Good thing he is already dead then.**" John replied as he turned and holstered the hammer, and headed towards Metallo who is frozen in place, his eyes the only movement he can achieve as he tracks the Spartan, John walks up and pries open his chest and pulls out the rock making the light in his eyes fade, he then places it in his sack were it is kept in flatspace thus shielding the radiation, with that done he walks towards the heroes.

Kara struggles to get up as she is still weak, the sun is healing her and her cousin but long exposure takes its toll on them, that's when she is suddenly picked up by the Spartan bridal style, much to the surprise of everyone, and her slightly as evidenced by the redness in her cheecks.

"Are you all right?" He asks her

"Um, Y-yeah, I'm getting there." She says as his visor reflects her face, still he nods and takes her to a bench that survived the altercation.

He then returns for Superman and places his arm around his shoulder and heads towards Kara, it is strange sight for her as Superman is not a small man of stature yet he is dwarf by this armored figure.

As he places him next to her Steel joins them and asks the questions on there minds

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Spartan – 117." Was the reply.

"Are you military?" Clark asks.

"In a manner of speaking." Was the vague response.

"What is that suppose to mean? You either are or your not." Kara said a little miffed at the subterfuge.

"I can not go into details right now, but I am not your enemy, now I must check on the officers who were wounded." He says as he heads towards the police who see him and reach for there weapons.

"I mean you no harm, please allow me to help." He says to them his tone given away no intention to do otherwise, so they accept but keep watch.

John begins checking those worse off, and gives the UNSC version of morphine, it was non addictive and fast acting as the wounded could vouch, he then added biofoam to clean and seal the wounds, and finally sterilized bandages, he repeated this several times, the dead were placed aside so they could be taken, he lamented he could not arrive sooner to help.

He hears the cries of the henchmen and walks towards them switching the ammunition for a tranquilizer in his M6, of course the heroes think he is about to kill them.

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Superman says as he stands with a bit of a sway until he stabilizes himself.

"It was not my intention, despite my profession I am not cold blooded murderer, this is a paralytic bullet observe." He says as he takes aim and shoots one of the men in the arm with the effect taken effect.

"Incredible." He says as there is no current thing within military or police forces.

Once John is done he walks to center of the street and activates his thrusters.

"Wait!" Steel shouts but cannot reach him as he flies off, leaving the three wondering who he was and where did he come from.

"**Cortana can you patch me through to the Commander?**"

"_Done._"

"_Chief I take it your first heroic experience was successful?_" She asked, though here tone made it seems more like a fact.

"Affirmative, targets were contained and made contact with subjects Superman, Supergirl and Steel." He spoke to her.

"_Anyone in the media see you?_" She asked.

"No Commander."

"_Very well come on back to base._"

"Will do once I resupply Commander, unless you wish to go out for dinner."

"_Why Chief, are you asking me out?_" she asked with humor.

"No Commander, UNSC regulations state that…"

"_I'm kidding Chief, remember you aren't my type, we really must work on your humor, what has Cortana been teaching you?_" she asked humorlessly.

"_Not my fault his a stick in the mud, I have little to work with him._" She said in a childish tone.

"Ladies, I am right here you know." He said with no malice intended.

"_Right anyway, go get the groceries and will still go out, in honor of your first victory, pizza sounds good?_" she asked.

"That will be fine Commander, anything else?"

"_Yes bring me a box of three musketeer's bars, please_." She said to the Spartan.

"_What happen to the one you got last week?_" Cortana asked.

"_I ate them as I watch this Soap on TV; Michael was leaving Jennifer for Linda, while she was seeing…_" at that point John tuned out both the A.I and his commanding officer.

"**I will never understand what is so great of Soap Operas.**" He thought to himself as he flew to his vehicle.

"_HELP…ME…THEY…ARE…COMING._" A voice spoke in his head.

"**What!**"

"_John? What's wrong?_" Cortana asked as she heard the thought.

"**Di you hear that?**"

"_Hear what? John what is it?_"

"…**Nothing, it must have been my imagination.**"

"_You sure big guy?_"

"**Yeah, let's not keep the Commander waiting.**"

"_Okay if you're sure._"

"**Was it my imagination? Or am I loosing it?**" he thought as headed for his vehicle.

_In Gotham City, under Wayne Manor…_

In this dreary and imposing cave lights shine revealing vehicles and objects of diverse backgrounds and similar themes, in the center in front of a large monitor that shows the battle that took place in Metropolis, the outline of a figure could be seen, the shape is that of a bat.

There is suddenly a sound of wind blurring and where once empty space was now stands a man in bright colors that are contrasts to the darkness that permeates in the cave.

"You're late." The figure says to the man of steel in a cold tone.

"Just because I am faster than a bullet doesn't mean I always arrive in time Bruce." Clark said to the man in humor knowing that once the suit was on Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy is gone and only Batman remains, he often wondered where one ended and the other began, it was something that plague him enough as he was raised Clark Kent but born Kal – El, he in fact appreciated he was level headed enough to know the difference, Bruce sometimes blurred the line but his circumstances did give him some leeway, so he never commented on that.

"I have been reviewing the videos and evidence collected from the scene and found some…discrepancies." The Dark Knight spoke as he headed to the crime lab he set up.

"What kind?" Superman asked as he approached his colleague.

"Metallo's circuitry was short circuited by a localized EMP pulse, the video surveillance shows he pulled out two objects from his back, grenades of unknown design and make, that should not have been possible given Corbin's advanced body, and the chemicals taken from Grundy's wounds came back positive for Napalm only from the traces found this was a highly more volatile formula." Batman said.

"But…that's impossible; I have come up against many types of hand held incendiary explosives and not once have I seen Napalm in one." Superman replied a bit worried about the implications.

"Neither have I yet here we are, the bullets taken out of Grundy's body also shows something that troubles me, take a look at the bullets on the table, on the right is a bullet from Grundy and the left is a bullet of the same design, caliber, materials and metallurgy, unused."

Superman stepped up and using his vision he saw what Bruce was getting at.

"The one on the right has less flaws despite it being used." He replied in awe.

"Exactly my theory leads me to believe that had it not been used it would have none whatsoever." Batman said and on were to look closely they could see he was not liking this.

"But how is that possible? No matter how good the maker there is always intrinsic flaws to be found." Clark said in utter confusion.

"That's not all; the videos showed me something that I had not picked up on at first until I noticed him putting the kryptonite in his pack." The detective said as he led the man of steel to the monitors.

"Notice how the man places the rock inside his pack, it is a good size one, enough to power Metallo and harm you, yet afterwards as he is taking out medical supplies from it, he never struggles to find the right one, never maneuvers his hands to avoid the rock, that pack is too small to not allow such freedom of movement, and those medical supplies of his the seditative was a derivative of morphine according to toxicology reports, but created in such a way that there is no addictive or negative side effects, the foam acts as both a sealant and cleanser, there is no such thing currently under works that would explain there existence, this man has in his hands technology that is too advanced for our standards." Batman spoke in a tone that held no room for argument,

"I agree, that armor was more advanced than Steel's or STRIPE's', John told me that the level of energy to power personal shields would require something as close to nuclear reactor, but he did have them and for some reason it has to have more than it lets on, for one thing it must have X – ray vision capabilities, he targeted the criminals and shot precisely into areas that would disable them without them being visible." Superman spoke.

"I have checked every military contract and PMC on record and some that aren't, no one has tech like that and no one has any plans that even come close to it."

"Its frustrating you isn't it?" Superman asked.

"The lack of anything that tells us what his intentions are does, he clearly has no issues with using advanced weaponry against his opponents, and the only thing I saw that was not of the lethal variety was the tranquilizers and the EMP, everything else is designed to kill, the only thing that stopped him was himself, and that may have been only because of your presence." The Batman said to him.

"No I don't think that might even have stopped him."

"What do you mean?"

"I was too weak to use my vision to see his face, but I could hear his heartbeat through the fight, it never changed, he never showed fear, no hesitation not even when Grundy smashed his rifle or when he shot Corbin and did nothing to hurt him, and that tells me that not even if he would face me would he show intimidation, heck I don't even you could get a reaction out of him."

That comment struck the man, many who had dealt with him always felt intimidated by his presence, the only one who did not have any reason to be was the man before him, and in truth he agreed with Kent's assessment, this Spartan as he calls himself, showed a resolve that could match his.

"We must stay on guard if he shows up again, there are to many unknowns to draw conclusions." He finally said

"Agreed, but I'm worried someone else will take an interest in him, his technology and weapons presents an opportunity like no other."

Batman nodded at that, and turned to look at the screen that showed the Spartan, two questions coming to mind and not leaving.

"**Who are you? And where did you come from?**"

The answers would come sooner then they think.

Should this continue, that is the question I present to you.

A/N: Well guys and gals, there you have it, I know there seems like no logical reason to bring in a man who has no qualms about killing to this universe, though marvel is no better, but this is an opportunity like no other that has to be explore, if for no other reason that it should.

Now next chapter is the founding of the league, many would object to his induction into the organization, but again it is a chance for something with potential.

Imagine Cortana and Redeeming butting heads with Braniac and Luthor, or Chief standing up to Hades and Darkside, now isn't that worth trying for? I think it is and I will go so far as to ask for help if it will make this work.

Now as for pairings that could go either way really in my view, I mean a Spartan of the future and an Amazon from the past seem to mesh well, lets face facts, neither one has any idea how to engage the opposite sex in a non combat sitch, whether it's Diana, Alexa or Artemis (Yes I am intending to bring those two in because they were great in the movie and Alexa should have lived.), Hawkgirl could try cracking his shell, or I could have one of the others give it a shot, and a little tweaking of Amazon culture could have more than one lady get lucky why should Naruto or Ranma have all the fun, no Cortana though I have other plans for her all I'll say is that she may take an interest in the androids of DC, and the Commander is 50/50 at best.

I leave judgment to you the readers and writers, I believe this can work, I may have little resources in when it comes to dc comics and the show but it is worth the try, so I leave this story for you to decide its fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Lands of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 2

We find John – 117 tossing and turning in his bed, he pants and moans as his mind is assaulted with strange images.

The first he recognizes as the planet Mars, but at the same time it is not the one he is familiar with.

The next shows aliens of humanoid form and green skin and yellow eyes.

These peaceful and neutral images are then replaced with fire, screams and terror; something has struck them, this blurs with images of Reach and the Covenant.

"HELP…ME!" A distorted voice pleads to him.

"**Who are you!**" he finds himself asking.

"THEY ARE…COMING…MUST…FIGHT!" It speaks again.

"**Fight who! Who is coming!**" he asks with frustration evident.

"THE IMP… ARE CO…ming…_free…m_"

"Ah!" He wakes up before it finishes.

_Later that morning in the medical bay of the Forward Unto Dawn…_

John was on his back on a medical table with Cortana and Redeeming running Bio scanners over him, the Commander was on the side watching.

"_The scans are finished Commander._" The monitor spoke.

"Well what's the prognosis?" she asked.

"We found nothing to explain this phenomenon." Cortana replied with huff, and with good reason two weeks of these dreams, were affecting her friend and she could find nothing to explain it.

"There has to be something causing this?" John said as he stood up, he was starting to wonder whether he was going mad.

"_There is insufficient data to support any theories right now, however perhaps the answers lie in the images you have seen._" The monitor remarked.

"Possibly, you did mention an alien civilization being wiped out, maybe it is a warning?" Cortana asked.

"Yes but Mars has no signs of ever being habitable, we checked every square inch of that wasteland, there was not even a piece of bacteria." The Commander of the vessel spoke.

"There has to be an answer, we are just not looking for it from the right angle yet." John said as he finally moved towards the door.

"Where you headed Chief?" Miranda asked though she had a pretty good idea.

"Armory, to suit up." He replied as he left.

"He is really bothered isn't he?" Keyes asked.

"Yes he is, I have only seen him that way once, and that was when he had to leave me behind." Cortana replied as she thought to that day, she was not fond of that memory as it was when she faced Gravemind, the leader of the flood, never before had she been pushed so close to rampancy, only John's determination and Medicant's help did she make it.

"Watch his back, something is up and I intended to find out what." She said seriously to the human A.I.

"You don't even have to ask." She replied before she blinked out, most likely to join up with him.

"**I have a bad feeling the answer will only bring more trouble.**" She thought grimly.

_In the armory…_

John was finishing placing on the helmet when Cortana's avatar appeared.

"John, you ok big guy?" She asked him knowing he was anything but, still she showed concern for him.

"I am dealing Cortana, but truthfully I am not happy with what's happening."

"I can relate, when Gravemind kept attacking I felt like I was caught in a whirlpool with no way out, I didn't know whether I would snap or what." She said as she held herself.

John said nothing as he had seen what the flood leader was capable of doing to any forms of life; it existed only to corrupt the living or dead, that extended to artificial life forms too, he was glad the abomination was dead.

"We can only hope this passes." He said to her.

"Why John, I never pegged you for an optimist." She smirked at him.

"I was due, ready?" he asked her as he held his hand out to her avatar.

"For you John always." She replied as she jumped on and he felt the cold sensation he gets when she entered the armor.

"_So what's the plan John?_" she asked.

"**I was going to patrol the city, 6 months ago someone torched a Wayne Tech deep space telemetry antenna, it was part of a series of arsons of other such facilities, I feel like there is connection with the dreams, I want to find it.**" He replied through their link.

"_And if there is?_" she asked already having a pretty good idea of what would happen.

"**Then I will do as Johnson once said "Kick ass and take names".**" He replied with a hint of humor.

"_Boy do I feel sorry for whoever gets in your way._" She said with some mirth in her voice.

He went to the communications relay in the corner to talk to the Commander.

"Commander Keyes?"

"_Yes Chief?_"

"Have a Longsword prepped for departure; I am heading to the surface."

"_All right, anything you want loaded into it?_"

"Two of everything we got and plenty of ammo." He said in all seriousness.

"_Man whoever pissed you off is going to be really sorry for it, but you got it, me and Redeeming will head back to Mars, see if we missed anything._"

"Acknowledged Commander."

"_And Chief, be careful, something is up, I can feel it._" She said with concern.

"I will, good luck to you Commander, hopefully we are just at the receiving end of someone's idea of a joke."

"_If we are they will find out what it tastes to have my boots shove up there ass._"

John had no reply, but he did crack a small smile.

_Later in Metropolis…_

John had landed the Longsword in one of the Canyon's that surrounded the city, he loaded up on ammo, grenades, medical and technical supplies, he took his MA5C, a BR55HB SR, his hammer, a pair of M6 Magnums, some Covenant swords, and took to the air while engaging his cloak.

He had patrol the outer parts of the city and found nothing out of the ordinary, so he started to narrow his pattern.

"_Seems pretty calm tonight._" Cortana said to break the silence.

"**Hopefully it will stay that way.**" He replied.

Sadly it was just the calm before the coming storm.

"_Hey what's that over there?_" She asked as she zoomed in an area near the abandoned industrial district.

He saw a figure skulking around; however the figure seemed to be familiar.

"…**Let's check it out.**" He replied as he maneuvered to land a block away so as not to alert the figure.

_Inside the Warehouse…_

The figure hiding in the rafters turned to be the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, following up on the attacks to his companies space relays, he had found something shocking 6 months ago as a trio of what he thought at the time were researchers were responsible, however this men and woman were not human, he had the bruised ribs prove that, they had access to strange technology, were inhumanly strong, and seemed immune to harm and could reshape their bodies, evidenced when they demolished the antenna and leap to their deaths, only to have bent limbs reset themselves.

Superman had intervened seeing as it was his city, but before he could act he froze, he didn't know why only that he saw strange images, Kent left him a watch to contact him, much to his chagrin, still best to prepare in case things get hot.

So here he was now following a lead, turns out it was right as he stood on an alcove he found one of the alien devices used to detonate the antenna, he heard a light switch click and lo and behold there below him were two of the creatures now speaking in a strange language, locking up a room.

"**What are you hiding?**" He thought, before dropping down to get a closer look.

The door was unlocked, meaning the creatures had no fear of reprisal, he took out a flashlight and there in the right corner was something you normally see in an office.

Pods, three to be precise, crimson red with gray vines holding them in place, and inside them were the very researchers who had attack him.

He walked closely to them in a calm and collected manner; many would already be feeling terror creep up on them, but the life Bruce Wayne had chosen after the murder of his parents made him witness to the strange and the bizarre, and cruel and terrifying, he had become a man who turned fear into a weapon against the those who would seek to harm the innocent.

He came close to one holding the portly man with a gray mustache, taking out a batarang he sliced through the membrane easily and caught the man as he fell out; he checked the pulse and found it beating.

"**They are alive at least, but why go to all this trouble? What is their plan? Why…**"

"GRRRR!"

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden arrival of a large angry dog; he had only a second when it lunged at him, jaws snapping trying to reach his face, at the same time it was pushing back!

"**No dog is this strong!**" he thought as he finally got enough leverage to push it back, knocking over a desk at the same time.

He got up and it lunged again, only he was prepared as he jump onto a pipe and in a move that would make a gymnast green with envy he flipped towards a ledge, as he jumped he heard a sickening crack of the wall, the dog was still alive and unhurt, and then did something even he was not prepared to see.

It climbed the wall as would an insect do, worse it began to change form in to a fanged amorphous creature, its skin was black and white and had two beady red eyes, the caped crusader´s eyes widen at the sheer impossibility of it, this probed costly as it suddenly burst with speed and slammed into him.

He hit a pillar then landed on top of some empty barrels, the creature slithered on a pipe then landed on the floor in front of the hero, it attempted a swipe but he dodged it, however it push him back with great force through a plate of glass and into a wooden shelves that fell on top of him, he remained conscious enough to pull out the watch Superman gave him but blacked out before pressing the button.

The creature slowly crept inside expecting to put an end to the intruder, sadly for it that was not going to happen today.

"BANG!"

The creature jumped when it felt crash in front of it, it was alert now, it searched the darkness but found no sign of its attacker.

"WHAM!" "YIPE!"

Was the sudden reaction to have struck hard by something to its flank, it sail through the air until impacted against the wall, it was hurt now, but still found no sign of the attacker, if this were a more intelligent creature it would have fled by now, unfortunately it was bred to follow orders and those orders commanded it to stay and defend the warehouse, it then made the mistake of trying to finish of the first intruder.

It ran as fast as its legs could carry it and lunged, only to be tackled into wall and held there, it struggled and gave a swipe to bat away the creature, instead a golden glow suddenly encompassed a large being and finally revealed its opponent a large man in green and black armor, its left forearm held it in place.

"Bad dog." He said before he made a fist with his right hand and from the forearm a hiss could be heard and now a blade of energy appeared, it was the last thing it saw before it was rammed into its abdomen.

The creature gave of a high scream as its flesh was cut and cooked by the blade; thankfully the process killed it in less than a minute.

"_A little harsh don't you think?_" Cortana spoke though not really in disapproving manner.

John shrugged and inspected the animal.

"**It's obviously alien from the looks of things; the question is what is it doing here? And what is it guarding?**" he asked his partner.

"_Maybe the guy under the shelves knows?_" She asked in mock query.

John had almost forgotten the man who was attacked; he went to him and easily lifted it of him.

"_Well it seems the Batman isn't some creature of the dark, as his opponents believe, what is that in his hand?_" she asked as she used the zoom to focus on the watch.

John bent down and picked up the watch.

"**Why would he pull out this?**" He thought.

"Cortana run a scan on this watch." He said out loud

She did as asked and soon gave a surprised gasp.

"_This is no ordinary watch there is a high frequency emitter inside, a very advanced one, I think this can bring Superman here, it is stated in the information we found that he has superior hearing._" She said

John debated it bringing in the man, then pushed the button, left the watch and cloaked himself once more.

Superman, or more precisely Clark Kent was in his bathroom splashing his face as another bout of terrible images plagued him, he looked himself in the mirror when he heard the signal one of his watches emitted.

As fast as any plane but more nimble he rocketed towards the source, he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

He in went in carefully, no need to just walk into what could be a trap or something else, he was calm until he saw the signs of a struggle, he checked the area where the most damage was and entered the small room there he found Batman unconscious.

He picked him up easily enough, and then saw the remains of the "guard dog" in the corner.

"What is going on here?" he said to no one in particular, however before he could think anymore on the situation something happen that no one expected, a meteor came blazing through the sky, carving a path through the park and ending up in the intersection.

Superman flew to the scene with Batman in his arms, he let of a groan so the man of steel quickly spotted an ambulance and placed the man there.

_Meanwhile…_

John took in the scene before him and grimaced, memories of countless battlefields went through his mind when he saw that meteor hit, or at least what everyone thought was a meteor.

"_You all right John? You're awfully quiet._" His partner asked.

"**Something isn't right.**" He replied as the feeling of discomfort he felt upon seeing the meteor grew.

"_How bad?_" she asked with worry, the knowledge of Dr. Halsey on Spartans told her they never experience fear, only discomfort, and she could tell through their neural uplink that he was feeling it big time.

"**Fall of Reach big.**" That said it all.

"…_shit!_"

He was right as the meteor gave a hiss as it released steam, then a slime cover insect like leg burst out of its rocky cocoon, then another and another until a bulbous mass came out, it was the same coloration as the creature he killed.

"_John it's an invasion!_" She spoke with alarm.

"**So it seems, relay a message to the Dawn through the Longsword, tell them to head back, this is just the beginning, I know it.**"

"_What are we going to do?_" she asked.

"**What we were trained to do.**" He said to her as he activated his thrusters and took to the air.

Superman in the mean time was battling the invader with his fists, the only weapon it seem to have was a concentrated laser blast from its eye, and it was powerful enough for him to feel it.

Batman had regain consciousness and using his grapple he climbed on board his jet, he fired two missiles at the thing but did not even scratch it, worse yet two more came out of the rock and began to attack as well.

"**This is madness, my missiles are useless against them and Superman is barely managing to take down ONE of them, what are they?**" he thought as he evaded another laser.

Superman had managed to back one into a corner and cracked its eye before he was blasted back and buried under rubble.

John was not having an easy time either this things were immune to his bullets.

"_Use the plasma grenade!_" the A.I spoke.

John evaded another blast and reach into his rucksack for the alien explosive, thankfully his upgrades gave him the right tool for the job, as he pulled out the small object, he chose the closest Walker and maneuvered onto its head, once armed the grenade sticks to the surface and detonates quickly.

"EVERYONE MOVE AWAY!" He yelled to all those close, who didn't need to be told twice, and soon they found out why as bomb exploded and covered the organism in a bright blue substance that was burning away at its flesh, the heat given off was incredible, soon it exploded in a mass of gore.

This drew the attention of the others and Batman who witnessed the event.

"**What was that!**" he thought furiously though his face did not show it.

John now had a new problem as the other walkers were now targeting the bigger threat, in this case him.

He had evaded blast after blasts up till now, but he could not avoid a fight forever, and did not intend to do so forever.

"Time to bring the fight to them." He spoke as he dove straight towards one the Walkers legs, igniting his wrists blades as he did, he targeted the thinnest section and swung hard leaving a trail of light and a red hot line where he slashed, a few seconds later it slide off them and collapsed, John did not intend to leave it intact, as he pulled off the hammer and from high up dropped at rapid speed while it hummed with power until finally…

"BOOOM!"

It did not even stand a chance as it caved in on itself before exploding.

However before he could even get up…

"_John behind you!_"

He turned just in time to receive a blast of red energy that pushed him into the 8th floor of a building.

Superman in the meantime got out from under the rubble; he saw two of the Walkers down, the Batjet fighting alongside the air force, he was about to return to the battle when he once more hit with messages he had seen before, only this time he finally understood their significance, as if in a trance he flew away, leaving many questioning where he was going, Batman decided to follow.

_With John…_

"_You must come John, time is of the essence and humanity will need you._" A voice much like the one in his dreams spoke, only it was clear this time.

"_J…ohn…Jo..hn…John! Wake up!_" Cortana yelled at him.

"Ugh…what hit me?" he asked out loud.

"_Thank goodness, you had me worried, that blast took half the shield down, and you blacked out._" She said with relief for him.

"**Felt like a herd of Hunters ran over me, how long was I out?**" he asked.

"_10 minutes, Superman split and Batman followed, though it was strange, Superman acted like he was determined to reach a certain direction._" She said to him.

"**I think I know where, get the Longsword in the air, I'll meet it there.**" He ordered.

"_John?_"

"**I found the link.**" Was all he said before lifting off to meet the fighter plane.

_With Batman…_

"**Well this day got better.**" He thought as laser blasts pelted the turned over tank he and this J´onn J´onzz were using as cover.

He had followed Kent to a military base, the signs of a struggle evident, he went in and heard metal being pounded on, and sure enough Superman was beating his fists on it, bending it, he thought he had gone mad.

Turns out the reason he blacked out was behind that door as well as a possible solution to this attack.

He was surprised to see another alien there, this one tall with a crested head, and orange eyes, and green skin.

Superman explained that he was calling out for help, warning him, however the machines prevented this, he wondered how until it spoke directly into his mind, an experience he did not like to say the least, when he took notice of his apprehension to his looks and morphed into a more humanoid form, still tall but no longer having a crest but a large brow, he wore a blue cape, criss crossing red belts on its torso, blue shorts and boots.

They headed out only to find a large group of soldiers waiting for them, turns out they were not human as J´onn quickly alerted them, making them change into their true shape and began firing upon them.

"Look out!" The Martian yelled as it phase through his body, much to his shock, tackled the white aliens that made an attempt to their rear, however this cost him as he was blasted repeatedly, weakening him.

"Get him out of here, I'll cover you." He said over the sounds of laser and explosions as he lifted a tank as a shield.

Batman didn't need to be told twice as grabbed the "man" and made a dash for his plane.

He made it inside and strapped J´onn in; he did the same for himself pushed the engine full throttle just as the Kryptonian launched the tank at the white aliens, making the ordinance give off a great explosion.

Both the plane and the hero were leaving it behind when they were intercepted by alien fighters, arm with the same blaster as the ground ones, one knock Superman back leaving Batman to maneuver through the narrow canyons, several fighters were destroyed by the dangerous maneuver, however one of them finally got lucky and blasted the right wing off, things looked bleak until…

"What the…?" Batman asked as the plane was encompassed in a green glow.

"Help has arrived." J´onn said calmly.

"Sorry I'm had to quell a rebellion on Rigel 9." John Stewart assigned Green Lantern of sector 2814 arrived, wearing a mostly black body suit, a green v shape that reached mid chest, in the center of which was a the Lantern insignia, green forearms and boots.

Another ally came in the form of a woman with a hawk face mask, and wings on her back, wearing green pants and yellow shirt that left her shoulders free, she wielded a mace covered in electricity, giving a war cry as she beat the fighters to death.

"Hawkgirl? What is she doing here?" Batman asked.

"I called her." He said before he phased out of the plane to engage the fighter using intangibility to make them destroy one another

The Lantern placed the plane down and fought with blasts of green energy.

Superman came back with a vengeance and fought using strength and heat vision.

Hawkgirl managed to dodge many blast but one strayed in front of her and loosed shrapnel at her, with a cry she fell and was in long for a death blow, fate intervened then as a woman like no other appeared.

"Allow me." She said before she deflected every shot fired with her bracers back at the ship.

The woman was tall, with raven hair and quite beautiful to the eye, wearing red boots, golden belt, a one piece suit of red, yellow, blue and white stars, a golden lasso was on her waist, and a golden tiara on her head with a red star, here be Wonder Woman.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara?" Stewart asked.

"I´m not sure?" Superman replied as he hefted a fighter and threw it towards a canyon wall.

On the bottom floor a red streak could be seen heading towards the Dark Knight.

"Loose something bats." Said a man in a crimson red body suit, a yellow thunderbolt on his chest, and on the sides of his mask, yellow boots completed the ensemble, the Flash had arrived.

Wonder Woman landed before them.

"Woah! Where have you been all my life?" The Flash asked.

"Themyscira." She replied not getting the joke.

"The Home of the Amazons? I thought that was just a legend?" Hawkgirl said as she and the other landed.

Before she could reply however J´onn spoke in a alarmed tone.

"Everyone Six fighters on the horizon!" He yelled

Everyone tensed, for the battle when suddenly…

"WHOOSSH!" The sound of air being pushed aside was heard and felt as a black jet fighter of unknown design passed them.

"What is that!" John yelled as he had never seen a fighter like that in his life in the Marines.

"I think I know." Superman said as he looked on.

"Cortana target lead fighter, and arm a pair of Scorpions short fuse."

"..."

"_Primed and ready John, fire!_"

John did not need to be told twice as he pushed the button.

Two rockets were released from the fighter and sped at the lead fighter so fast it could not dodge, exploding on impact.

The others fighters decided to take out the more immediate threat.

"_You've got a few admirers on your tail._" Cortana mused.

John was not rattled, as he pushed the engines to go faster.

The heroes saw this and commented on it.

"No way! That thing should be flying apart at that speed." Flash commented.

"It is him." Superman said as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Who?" Stewart asked.

"The Spartan." Batman answered.

John in the meantime had to evade blasts from the remaining fighters, pushed ahead and turned to shoot his cockpit, John would have none of that as he fired both the 110 rotary and 120 mm ventral guns, under the circumstances bullets would fail, but these were design to combat similar fighters as well as Seraph fighters in the air or space, the results were seen as the penetrated the hull and blew it to bits.

"_John, you got one in front the other back_" The A.I spoke.

John nodded and tipped the nose up and was passed by the other fighter, he lock in the targets and fire one Scorpion for each, leaving only one fighter.

This one got on his tail fast firing for all its worth, John barrel rolled and swiveled side to side evading the blasts.

"_This guy is getting on my nerves._" Cortana said in irritation.

"Then let's get rid of him." He replied as pushed the engines to max and turned toward the cliff face.

"Is he nuts! He is going get splattered all over the cliff!" Hawkgirl said unaware of the plan, they ducked as the fighter passed fast.

The fighter also went after at top speed.

"_This is going to be close!_"

When the earthen wall was close he pulled back hard that it nearly broke the controls, he cleared it by 2 ft from the edge, and the same distance the fighter missed and blew in a shower of flames.

"Talk about cutting it close." Flash said for all to hear, some nodded at that.

"_Time to talk to the crowed John._" Cortana spoke.

"**Leave a copy to circle the plane.**"

"_You got it._"

Cortana worked quickly and when finished reentered the armor; John headed down and grabbed the weapons he used in Metropolis.

He walked and opened the back entrance, the wind rushed by as he had to maintain altitude to keep it flying, so he was a good 2 miles up.

"_You're not going to repeat the same stunt you pulled back on our Earth, are you?_" Cortana asked.

"**Would you like me to?**" he replied with as much humor he could.

"_Hmm…Nah, too much excitement is bad thing._"

He shrugged before jumping out in a nosedive; he activated the engines at the mile mark and rocketed towards the group who watched on.

Finally he spins forward and landed with a soft plop, he reached back and grabbed his MA5C pointed away from the heroes, no matter how long he lived he would not go into an unknown situation without a weapon, years of experience and instincts are not denied with the life he has led, this of course made the group tense, except Superman, Batman and J´onn.

"Whoa there cowboy! Holster your weapon and identify yourself." John spoke with authority.

John walked until he was two feet from them, weapon still in his arms.

"I said holster your weapon!" he repeated with growing anger.

"Superman it is good to see you again." John said to the man of steel, ignoring Stewart.

"Did you not hear me?" The former Marine nearly yelled.

"Yes I did, and no I will not, only my superior officer, unconsciousness or death may relieved me of my weapon, you are not my superior, I am awake and alive, so no I will not." He said in tone that clearly said he was not going to bend on this.

This got some reactions from some of the people.

"**I sense a warrior's spirit in this man; could he be a true Spartan?**" Diana asked.

"**This guy's got guts.**" Flash thought.

"**I don't know if he is that brave or that stupid?**" Hawkgirl

"**This man is not going to give in to Stewart demand.**" Batman.

"**We have no time for this.**" Superman thought.

J´onn remained quiet, and Lantern was two seconds away from blasting him with his ring.

"Enough I sent for him as well as the others." The Martian said to break the stalemate.

"So it was you who sent the dreams?" John said more than asked.

"Yes, I sensed you could be of help, so I telepathically called you." The Martian said.

That did not sit well with John as his mind contained military secrets that could not be allowed into the public, J´onn sensed this though.

"Fear not, it is forbidden for my people to enter unwilling minds, I only glimpsed your intentions and the kind of man you were, nothing more."

That eased him a little.

"Thank you for that, you may call me Spartan – 117 or Chief." He said.

"Are you in the military?" Hawkgirl asked as she eyed the armor and weaponry.

"In a manner of speaking, that is all I will divulge for know, once the crisis is over we shall see how much you need to learn."

"Are you part of some alien race?" Superman asked.

"No, I am human; again I shall prove that later, for now I am unfamiliar with two of you." He said as he looked at the Amazon and the Martian.

"My name is Diana, princess of the Amazons." The raven haired spoke in all seriousness.

"…Interesting." Was all he said to that.

"Awful long way from home aren´t you?" Flash said, though not complaining.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could stand idly by as the rest of the world was in danger." She said.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman spoke but J´onn intervened.

"No, not luck I telepathically contacted her just as I did the Spartan."

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked what many chose not to ask yet.

The Martian paused to prepare them for his tragic tale.

Superman welded the wing of the Bat Jet, and when finished Diana asked the man to continue.

Cortana paid close attention to every detail.

1000 human years Mars was habitable, they were peaceful and advanced, but then they came, it was unknown where they originated from, but their intentions clear as they wanted the lush world for themselves, though pacifists the Martians soon learned how to wage war in an effort to drive of the invaders, but centuries of warfare decimated the planet, his people hunted and either captured to be fed upon for their physic energies like parasites or killed.

They stole their shape shifting abilities, erased their civilization, until finally a handful of survivors launched a desperate attack, they fought their way into the heart of their citadel, until only J´onn remain to release a powerful nerve agent that left them in a catatonic state, the price paid for this victory however was J´onn became the last of his people, so he took it upon himself to guard the creatures, but when astronauts came and released them during his hibernation period, with nothing to stop them they planned to add Earth to their list, barely escaping he came to deliver a warning only to be captured.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars." Flash spoke.

"Hmph! Some pencil pusher in Washington must have decided it should be classified information." Stewart added.

"No, I don´t think that happened." Spartan said suddenly.

"What do you mean Spartan?" Batman asked wondering what he saw that no one else did.

"Think about it, two astronauts arrive on Mars, stumble upon the find of the century, only this find wakes up and is not peaceful, do you really think a species that lived to conquer others would allow their presence to be known?" He said making the other come to a terrible realization.

"You mean…?" Wonder Woman asked in horror.

"Yes, those men never left the planet alive, and who was it who pushed with the demilitarization of the planets nuclear arsenal? Who was it who was made a national hero, thus enabling his entry into a place of power?"

"Senator Carr." Superman said as the final piece was placed.

"Exactly, J´onn you said the invaders are shape shifters correct?" he asked getting a nod in response.

"Then that means they have infiltrated and weakened the planets defenses, first they take the ability to see them coming by knocking out the deep space arrays, then they take out the defensive capabilities, put it all together and we have a recipe for an invasion no one is capable of facing." He finally said.

"Like hell! We got to stop them before it's too late." Lantern said as he raised his fist in defiance and his eyes glowed with power.

"It may already be too late." The last Martian said in an ominous tone.

And that prediction seems to be coming true as all over the world, the invaders struck, and the world's military forces weakened by the ploy used against Superman, proved them to be no match against them, however the nightmare had only just begun as from the craters massive tendrils suddenly broke out and reshaped themselves in to strange shaped objects, from a hole in the bottom a drill pounded into the Earth and in a scene similar to a morbid heartbeat, smoke and debris were expelled into the atmosphere.

The heroes watched as a cloud rose on the horizon.

"What was that!" Diana spoke in alarm.

"It´s begun." J´onn said in finality.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked as she looked to the green man for answers.

"The invaders are nocturnal; they want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." He said in a grim tone

"Friends of yours?" The fastest man asked in humor at the Bat.

"This is no joke." He snapped back.

"What´s the big problem can´t you just whip up some more of that nerve gas." Flash said as he move to the Martians side.

John felt there was a good reason why he had not done that.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured" answered the green alien with the same monotone voice.

"Uh, what´s plan B?" The young hero asked lamely.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana broke the silence.

"I agree with her, they should be our top priority." The Spartan spoke as he heard all he needed.

"This is no job for amateurs or hotshots in fancy Tin suits" Responded the lantern voicing his displeasure, ignorant of the can of worms he just opened and cutting off Diana's reply.

"_TIN SUIT!_" a very angry female voice suddenly erupted from the Spartan shocking the others.

"**Oh boy.**" John thought.

"_Chief I would like to have word with Mr. Light bright._" Cortana said in a tone that said refusal was not an option.

"**Be gentle.**" Was all he sent before opening his palm and placing it at eye level for everyone to see.

Suddenly a light appeared and then a woman seemingly made of light appeared, she had short hair of a violet hue, and wore a white body suit that left nothing to the imagination, she suddenly hoped off of the Spartan´s hand and grew to a life size proportion that passed Hawkgirl by an inch, one thing was for sure she was not happy at the lantern.

"Where do you get the balls sir to question him!" she asked rhetorically.

"You know what? I don´t care, but this man has gone through more shit than anything you have ever faced in your life busting alien drunks or whatever the hell it is you do, he has been beaten, cut, shot, burned and god knows what else before I was assigned to him, he does not deserve to take your crap, the only reason he has not beaten your neon green ass is because he has lives by a strict code of military conduct, something you know nothing about if your record is anything to go by, and yes I know all about you." She said quickly, turning red as she did, making John wonder if she was going rampant, she was not done however.

"If you so much as had an iota of the loyalty he has you would not be such a bitter crank, so do us all a favor and suck up whatever pride you have and let him and her…" She said as she pointed at a wide eyed Diana "…help out, or else I´ll find a way to have that stick rammed up your ass turned sideways." She said before turning back into miniature form and jumping onto her friends hand, before she left though she looked at the shell shocked man and motioned two fingers (pointer and middle) towards her eyes then pointed at Stewart, the message being "I am watching you" se then disappeared.

No one really could say anything at that demonstration of female fury, and John just counted down until…

"What in the name of the maker was that!" Hawkgirl yelled.

"That was my partner." He calmly replied.

"What is she man?" Flash asked as he tried to understand what just happen and not burst out with laughter at the dressing down Stewart got.

"She is an artificial intelligence who aids me in combat, she has been my eyes and ears through many trials, and she is also my friend." John said in determination.

"_Aw thanks John!_" She said through the speaker.

Batman made a note never to anger her, as well as research who could have made such a being.

"Why that little b…" Stewart never finished as the muzzle of and advanced looking rifle was shoved in his face.

"Do..." The Spartan spoke.

"Enough, John we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine, sorry to you both." The black man growled before he continued.

"Tactically we will have multiple objectives, so will need to split into teams." He said as he called upon his military knowledge, John silently agreeing.

"Dibs on the Amazon." Flash moved fast next to the princess who gave a wide eyed impression.

"I will go with…" the Spartan started.

To be continued….

A/N: I know I am a bastard but come on you get to choose who he goes with.

Will it be the Man of steel and the Thanagarian police officer?

Or should I stick to him joining Bats, WW, MM, and later helping the man?

You be the judge.

Enjoy, by the way I am changing the Marvel story to its proper location and have enabled PM messaging.


	4. Chapter 4

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 3

"I shall go with the J'onn, I need to know more about what we face." The Spartan said to the group, the Martian nodding in agreement.

"I shall join you, to know ones enemies is the key to victory." Wonder Woman said.

"I as well shall join you then." Batman said to the duo.

"Is that wise? You are the biggest group, you could be spotted easily." Stewart said though he was glad to be away from the Spartan and his A.I.

"We are two unknowns, you do not like neither of us, making working with you impossible, Superman is the most powerful one here so more than one person partnered to him is overkill, Batman and myself are more strategic oriented so we can outthink the invaders, while Jonzz holds knowledge I and Diana need in order to function against this foe."

"Aww and I wanted to show the Princess a good time." Flash whined.

"You're coming with me." The lantern ordered much to the relief of the Amazon.

"Then I shall go with Superman." Hawkgirl said.

"Very well, now let's move people, the world is counting on us to win this fight, pick a target and be careful." Superman spoke to them all.

Green Lantern and Flash raced to the South, Superman and Hawkgirl flew to the Northeast.

This left the three remaining heroes and the Spartan to choose their destination.

John extended his hand and Cortana appeared once more.

"Cortana, check the satellites, see if they can show us which complex is less guarded, we may be able to obtain Intel on these invaders." He spoke to his friend.

"I'm on it Chief." She said as she closed her eyes and checked the satellites they had placed so as to avoid arousing suspicions, it would not due to hijack an NSA or CIA satellite on a vital mission.

"She can access our satellites from here?" Batman asked the man, though his tone even his mind was abuzz with activity at such a thing.

"**Not even Hardac was that powerful, yet she can though from this range through this man's armor?**" He thought as more was adding to the mystery that is the Spartan.

"Why does she call you "Chief"? I thought you were called Spartan-117?" Diana asked.

"It is part of my official rank from where I am from, ma'am." He replied.

"What is your official rank then?" She continued.

He thought it over and saw no harm in telling, he would eventually when he explained his origin when this crisis was over.

"My full rank is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117, though I prefer to be referred to as Chief by those I work with in the field." He replied.

"May I call you that then?" She asked as he was her ally.

"Yes ma'am."

"Please call me Diana, there is no need for formalities among allies."

"Under the circumstances I rather not, do you have a codename by which you refer to yourself in the field?"

"I'm sorry; I am not familiar with that term."

"He means a name to which you refer to yourself when you are on mission like now for example, I refer to myself as Batman when I go fight crime, as does Superman or Hawkgirl." The Dark Knight answered.

"I see, is such a thing necessary in man's world?" She asked the Spartan.

"I believe it is for those who wish hide their true identities from their enemies as a means to protect their families and friends, I simply follow it as standard procedure." He replied to the Amazon.

"Hmm, I can think of nothing, the only other time I have ever been called something other than my name was by my mother, she called me her little wonder." She said, a little embarrassed that she had revealed such an intimate thing to this men.

"More like Wonder Woman if you ask me, Hey! We can call you that." Cortana said as she finished with the data.

"Hmm, Wonder Woman, I like it." The newly christened hero replied with a smile towards the A.I who returned it, while John agreed silently as he found the name suited her, he then turned his attention towards his partner.

"What did you find out?" he said as he kept her at eye level with the others.

"Currently there is zero visibility thanks to the coverage these factories, if they can be called that, are producing, however I did check for earlier timeframes when the incursion began."

"What is the situation Cortana?"

"Bad Chief, their everywhere, France, Germany, China, Russia you name it, they have run over all opposition, however I did find that the African continent has very little enemy forces, the least one is in Egypt near the Sphinx, take a look." She said before a holographic display showed a factory with a single Walker.

"We can use the ruins next to it as cover and see if there is a way inside." Batman said.

"Agreed, it is our best shot at them." The Spartan replied.

J'onn nodded as well as Wonder Woman.

"Very well, we should use my vehicle to get there faster, no offense intended to yours." He said to Batman.

"None taken." He replied in an even tone already planning to have his Jet follow from behind just in case.

All agreed and John sent a message to the Longsword to come in low for pick up, they would meet it in the air as it had no VTOL capabilities like the Pelican or Albatross.

Once all were inside, John headed to the cockpit followed by the heroes; Batman sat in the copilot's seat while the Martian and the Amazon sat in the auxiliary stations.

John then transferred Cortana to the A.I station, her avatar appearing before them, he then let her pilot while he turned to face J'onn, who didn't need his telepathy to know what he wished to know but still let him ask.

"J'onn, what can you tell us about them, their strengths, weaknesses, technology, anything you can think of that can help us fight them." The others agree to those questions.

"They are as stronger than average humans, so I suggest Batman that you avoid a close confrontation with them." He said to the man in his usual even tone, Bruce nodded as he remembered the bruised ribs he got the last time while mentally going over his equipment for a confrontation similar to Clayface, as he used the mutated man as a basis for battling the aliens.

"Their bodies are quite malleable to a certain extent, capable of reshaping themselves to suit their needs, but if struck with enough force they can be killed, so in the case of both you and Batman, explosives are effective on them." He said to the men, John decided to bring some C-12 as they need to demolish this complex.

"What of you J'onn?" Diana asks.

"You and I have superhuman strength so we have a good chance of inflicting heavy damage." He replied.

"What about extreme heat? Are they vulnerable to that?" Cortana asked, making John wonder if she was referring to breaking out the Covenant weaponry they had on board.

"Their bodies would react as expected to such conditions." He told her.

"Time to bring them out then Chief." He said to her friend.

"Break out what?" Batman asked.

"We a have a cache of weapons of alien design that are suited for this situation, that is all I can say for now." He said just adding another mystery for the Bat to solve.

"What of their technology?" Batman asked.

"They rely on techno organic systems, we never had a chance to study much of it during the invasion of my people, but some connects directly to them so damage them you damage it." Was the reply.

They asked many others question until they believe to have covered all their bases, they hoped they did, too much hanged in the balance.

_With Flash and Green Lantern…_

The pair raced at high speed towards the South American region, in the case of the Flash it was literal as he ran at speeds that allowed him to run over the water parting it as he passed while Stewart flew next to him encompassed in a green glow.

Of course Flash was still miffed to being next to the Amazon and chose to voice his grievance.

"You are no fun!" he said to the man.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, we have a job to do and we will do it better without any distractions, understood?" He replied gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." He said before accelerating "**Man, why couldn't I be partnered with someone who isn't a stick in the mud, heck that computer chick was better than this…Heh heh wait till I tell Jay about that, he'll get a kick for sure.**" He thought.

Within hours they arrived to the jungles that surrounded the complex, three Walkers moving around the perimeter.

Stewart observed the situation and began to formulate a strategy.

"That´s our target, now listen up here´s the plan…"

"What plan? We kick their butts right? Let´s get this over with." The crimson clothed hero said before he ran down, leaving a disgruntled Lantern.

"**Maybe I should have brought the Amazon.**" He thought.

Flash moved near the alien guardian and gave a high pitched whistle to get its attention…it worked as it targeted and fired.

"Hah! Missed me!" he mocked as the blast hit 4 feet to his right thanks to his speed, not waiting for another shot, he ran beneath them as they tried to eliminate him.

However he did not see the trap in front of him until…

"BANG!" "AH…Ugh." He soon found himself incased in viscous liquid that kept him in place, one of the Walkers came to capitalize.

"Fool" the Lantern spoke before he flew towards him "Hang on hotshot!" and blasted the offending machine.

"Heh…I'm sorta stuck here." Flash said weakly to his ally. "**Wait a go Flash!**"

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are." Stewart said.

_In Egypt…_

True to plan John and his group landed a mile away from the complex, from there Both John and the Martian scouted ahead, the Spartan using his cloak and J'onn using his abilities, while Batman and Wonder Woman went on foot using the land as cover until they reached the nearby ruins.

Batman peered at the facility as a Walker passed.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." She spoke as her warrior nature was affronted by this.

"They must have a particular weakness, when we find it we strike." He replied.

J'onn and the Spartan came back at that moment.

"I have scouted around the perimeter, there are no openings."

"Same, no patrols except for our "friend" over there." He said as he held in his arms a long rifle with crystals coming out of the top, this weapon being the Needle Rifle, based on the handheld version, this weapon delivered better range and punch while sacrificing the tracking ability, it wasn't the only weapon he brought as he carried as he had on his thigh plates a pair of DEP (Directed Energy Pistol) and on his back a pair of DER (Directed Energy Rifle), the designs of the weapons clearly showed they were not of human make.

Diana decided it was time for action.

"Then we shall just have to make one!" She said before flying after the Walker, J'onn made an attempt to stop her but Batman stepped in.

"Wait…let's see what she can do." He said.

She shot towards the Walker while pulling her golden lasso free, like a cowboy in the old west she swung it around and grabbed the leg, and then much to the shock of the men looped the rope around the legs, finally stopping on one of the legs.

"Hera give me strength!" she said before giving a mighty pull, the force so great the legs closed in, the result was the Walker losing its balance and landing on the wall, crushing it completely.

"There is your opening." She said as she stood over the remains.

J'onn went in, while Batman voiced his approval.

"_She definitely is a wonder isn't she John?_" Cortana said.

"**So it seems.**" He replied.

He soon followed the Martian and Batman and were assaulted by a group of aliens who made a hasty retreat, however one caught his eye, this seem to run then skip to the right as if to avoid something.

"They run like cowards! What are you waiting for!" Wonder Woman said as she gave chase followed by J'onn, he and Batman however hanged back.

Batman also saw that alien and then turns to look at opening.

"Are thinking you what I am?" the Spartan asked as he readied his weapons, Batman didn't say anything but gave a slight nod.

_In Metropolis…_

Hawkgirl and Superman got into the thick of things as soon as they arrived as they took on the alien assault.

The Thanagarian woman quickly showed her warrior nature as she pummeled a Walker into the ground with her mace giving a war cry every time she struck, Superman then appeared on the downed machine and gave a swift chop to the leg, grabbed it and then used it to force entry into the complex.

"Hawkgirl! Follow me!" he yelled back at her as he went inside, she soon followed.

They entered into complex, the insides a mass of curves and tunnels.

"Keep a sharp eye out." He told her as he scanned the area.

"I always do."

Soon however they encountered resistance from the invaders.

"Stay back I'll…." he never finished.

"Huaah!"

With a war cry she threw herself into battle swinging and smashing them for all her worth, one went into the direction of the last son who ducked, letting the alien hit the wall with a resounding splat.

"Whoa." He said as he looked in her direction.

It ended with the remains of the aliens decorating the walls.

"What? There's a time for words and a time for action." She said casually as she neared him surrounded by the unconscious creatures, he simply looked on.

_With Green Lantern and Flash…_

As green Lantern managed to both free and berate the Flash for rushing in, the found themselves in trouble as the rest of the Walkers fire at the targets.

"Blast!"

"Uh maybe you should the motivational speeches till later!" Flash quipped as he finally freed himself.

Lantern flew upward and placed a shield around himself, it deflected several blast, however the aliens then fired a strange pod that released a yellow gas that clearly did not agree with him.

Thankfully the speedster quickly spun his arms at such a speed he blew the gas away from the knocked out hero.

"GL!" he spoke only to look up to the Walkers closing in.

"Uh oh, got to run." He quipped before picking him up and running for safety.

_Back with Superman and Hawkgirl…_

Both flew through the factory, and strangely enough had not encountered any resistance.

"**This isn´t right.**" Superman thought.

Eventually they landed Hawkgirl tense and ready to act.

"They´re close by, I can almost smell them." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" He asked.

"My home Thanagar is a war like world; there one must strike first or die." She replied.

"**Note to self never take a vacation there.**" He thought before a laser blast past his face.

They turned to the right and saw three creatures run through a sealing door.

Superman looked back to find the door they use seal itself as well.

"**It´s a trap!**"

Soon Hawkgirl was hit by the same knock out gas GL suffered from.

"Hang on Hawkgirl I´ll…AAARRRG!" he screamed as thousands of volts of electricity hit him effectively subduing them.

_Back with John and the others in Egypt…_

The sounds of laser fire and plasma discharge filled the air as the aliens once more cut off the group Wonder Woman shielded herself with her bracers, while John bought her some breathing room as he fired the Covenant pistols at the creatures, their bodies reacted even worse than humans did to the blast as the superheated substances practically fried them, this of course made him a priority target.

His shield glowing with every blast, the lasers they fired were powerful enough to drop his shields, but their enhanced recharge system compensated for it, and even though they could dropped them completely he still had the refractive coating to fall back on, he still made sure to teach them the error of making him a target.

"They have cut us off again." John said.

"It's like they know where we are heading." Batman added before firing an explosive batarang that caused them to flee.

They all turned to J'onn for answers when they saw his eyes glowed then stopped.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down, they have failed." He spoke his tone seems to drop a bit indicating his remorse at the situation.

"What! Are you certain?" Wonder Woman asked in disbelief.

He nodded, making her heart drop at that.

"Do they live?" the Spartan asked as he replaced the battery and fuel cells to his pistols.

"Yes, they have been taken prisoner, most likely for interrogation…or feeding." His voice clearly telling them his disgust at the idea.

"Then once we finish here we will go and rescue them, we cannot let this creatures win." He spoke as he switched to the DER.

"Up there it will take us closer to the core." He pointed to an opening high up, the flyers going up easily enough and Batman following via grapple hook.

Through the maze like complex they went until finally they had arrived at their destination.

The aliens were working diligently, unaware of them, John spotted what appeared to be some sort of crystal in cased in a force field.

"_I am going to take a wild guess and say that looks important._" Cortana spoke.

"How do we shut them down?" Batman asked as gave the scene a look and clearly did not like it.

"The ion matrix crystal, remove that and the whole plant shuts down, I will need a diversion." He said to them.

"You got it." Batman spoke as he launched another batarang to sever a stem conduit, Diana doing the same, John began firing at the creatures to draw their attention away from the Martian as he phased through the floor towards the crystal, he succeeded in its capture but one guard who had not been drawn in by John fired upon him and hit his back.

Soon more fighters' came to engage the three.

"Wonder Woman get J'onn out of there, we'll cover you!" the Spartan said as he switched the DER to automatic and let loose a barrage of plasma, the room filling with the smell of ozone and burnt flesh, the sounds of agony clearly broadcast, those who got to close met their ends when he clubbed them using enhanced strength, Batman took out a an electrified silver knuckle and beat back the aliens with a good shock to their systems.

Wonder Woman quickly grabbed the Martian in the frenzy and went for the exit; John followed holstering his weapons, then Batman using his grapple to follow while picking up the crystal along the way.

Diana and J'onn quickly made through the exit, but it sealed before John and Batman could make it in.

Batman beat at the door causing the electricity to spark but nothing more, John took out his hammer and with the blade slashed at it; however the cuts sealed faster than he could damage.

"CLICK!"

Both turned around to a horde of aliens pointing their weapons at them.

"Do you think if I surrender the crystal they'll let us live?" Batman asked as he considered all possible escape routes.

"I think the many guns pointed at us are answer enough." He replied as he tightens the grip he had on the hammer it giving off a low hum of power, while reaching towards his back.

"Batman! Chief!" Wonder Woman yelled as she prepared to rip the door off when the sounds of laser fire came, followed by small impressions on its shape.

"No!" she yells now even more determined to charge the door.

"Wait! There's nothing more that can be done for them." He said to her solemly.

"You mean their…" she began "…gone" he finished,

"Hera help us." She prayed, before they left the place to regroup with Lantern and Flash and rescue Superman and Hawkgirl.

_On the other side of the door…_

The aliens fired their weapons at the duo, creating a lot of dust and smoke from the discharge, many pointing their weapons away; however what they found were not a pair of dead bodies but a small shield that protected the duo.

"What in the world?" Batman asked in wonder at the device.

"No time, cover your ears!" He said as he launched some sonic grenades at them.

They activated soon enough and the creatures were disoriented enough that they dropped their weapons.

Batman thankfully had some protection in this case, still he covered his ears to block out some of the noise, John picked up the crystal he dropped when he shielded himself and both made a break for it.

They ran through the maze like halls avoiding patrols that searched for them.

"We will have to make our own exit if we want out of this mad house." The Spartan spoke.

"I don't carry anything stronger than C-4 on me." Batman said.

"I do I just need a good place to put it."

They both looked around and soon found and alcove high up.

"Wait here I'll fly up and set the charge, take this just in case..." He said as he handed him a bubble shield "Just slam it hard on the ground and it will activate." He explained before activating the cloak and flied towards the alcove to set the C-12 charge.

"_John is it safe to use a full charge?_" his partner asked.

"We have to risk it." He replied.

He carefully place the explosive, this kind of work required it.

He soon came back down and asked that they move some distance away.

Batman did not argue seeing how all his technology packed some punch.

Once they reached a safe distance John activated the charge.

"BOOOOM!"

The plant trembled from the force of the explosion that parts of the ceiling came loose letting light come in, it was there they came to the realization of why the creatures blocked out the sunlight as several of them were caught in its light and began to smoke and blister.

"_Of course! These creatures must exist in the darker regions of space; they have no natural protection against the sun's UV radiation._" She said to both men.

"Hmm, then maybe we can use that against them, if I can somehow reverse the polarity of the crystal, than we can undo the cloud cover and let them have a full taste of it." Batman spoke.

"Do you have the resources to pull it off?" John asked willing to take him to the Dawn if he had too.

"Yes back at my lair, it will take some time though." The man replied.

"Do it, I will head towards Metropolis see if can aid our allies and get you the time you need." John said to the man who nodded, soon both ran through the newly made exit, since there were no guards Batman called his Jet while John flew towards the Longsword.

He got in the pilot seat and placed Cortana back into the A.I core.

"John we have an incoming message from the Dawn, it reads that they are in geosynchronous orbit over China right now." She said to him.

"Will meet up with them there, I need to change vehicles anyway." He said.

"Roger that, sending message now."

He gave her nod an soon flew off, he gained enough thrust that he broke through the atmosphere and headed to the Dawn, she uncloaked upon his approach and the reactivate it as soon as he docked.

He made his way towards the command center, will the Huragok and Constructors tended to the vehicle.

Once he arrived he saluted the Commander who promptly returned it.

"At ease Chief, what is the situation down there."

He soon relayed all pertinent information he had obtained from the cause of his dreams, his battles with the creatures with the other heroes as well as the objective they had.

"Damn! If they think we are going to let them walk all over this Earth they are in for a shock." Miranda says in anger to which John nods.

"Is it possible for an orbital bombardment?" She asked the A.I's.

"Negative, coverage is global and targets are in high casualty zones, making it impossible to even get close to them and launch an air strike." Cortana replied.

"Looks like it's all on the Batman then."

"Commander, I request permission to enact a rescue operation for the captured." John spoke in military fashion.

"Granted, get them out of their Chief; no one deserves to be food for this scum." She said to him, he saluted before turning to the Forerunner construct.

"Have a Pelican ready with the standard armament."

"_At once Reclaimer._" He spoke before sending the order to the machines both living and artificial.

_Meanwhile in Metropolis…_

J'onn and Wonder Woman waited for Flash and Green Lantern while looking at the chaos cause by panic and the fear of people, the authorities hard pressed to maintain order.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages." Said the princess looking the chaos with sad eyes.

"**Batman and the Spartan sacrificed themselves for this rabble?**" She thought

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear." Said the blue skinned alien in monotone tone as they watched on.

"**I pray my shielding hold on them; this planet survival depends on it.**" He thought.

Green Lantern and Flash soon joined them after making sure the civilians were safe from the looters and criminals.

"Sorry for the delay, we had to help some civilians." The former marine said.

"So what did you call us back for?" The Flash asked.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been taken captive, they're somewhere inside that facility." He said as he pointed at it, darkness and lighting adding to its already macabre feel.

Flash resisted the urged to shiver at the sight.

"Where are Batman and the Spartan?" GL asked as he saw they were not with them.

"They fell as heroes in battle." J'onn spoke.

"Like true warriors." Diana added as she thought of them, notably the Spartan who lived up to the name.

"You mean Bats and the Spartan are gone?" Flash asked in disbelief, he like many others had heard of how the man with no powers faced off against fierce foes such as Clayface, Mr. Freeze and others, and the Spartan just radiated this aura of power that could not be contained.

"This not good, definitely not good." He said as he looked at the facility.

Soon they acted as the stormed the facility, there was little resistance encountered, and the ones they did fell too easily, this did not sit well with J'onn.

"**This too easy, something is wrong.**"

Soon they found the holding cells that contained the heroes' arms and legs incased in a hard substances heads down as if they were asleep, that's when J'onn felt it.

"It's a trap!" He yelled, but it was too late as they suddenly awoke and morphed into their true forms, the chamber was sealed and the gas they used before knock them all out.

_With the Spartan…_

John flew the Pelican through the city looking for a good landing site when he received some distressing news.

"_Chief! We have inbound heading towards your location, whatever it is, it is big!_" Keyes said.

"Can you intercept?"

"_Negative by the time we reach it will already enter the Earth's atmosphere; Redeeming says it's heading your way._"

"…I'll have to improvise then, put yourself in orbit over it, if we fail you have to blow it out of the sky, let's hope it doesn't come to that." He said to her.

"_Kick ass Chief, will back you up if you need it, over and out._"

John soon landed it in and abandoned lot leaving a copy of Cortana behind, he then took to the skies under cloak.

He soon found Batman observing the facility that held the rest of the captives.

"Did you succeed?" he said from behind him as he dropped the cloak.

Batman did not say anything but mentally he was spooked that he had not felt him appear.

"Yes, however the others have been captured and are held inside, the…"

"_Look up there!_" Cortana suddenly spoke as a massive vessel pierced the heavens.

"This must be the leader of the aliens." John said while Batman nodded.

"We are running out of time, I have to get this emitter inside to reverse the ion flow." The Dark Knight said to the Spartan.

"Go, I will help the others; once the fighting starts things will get intense." He said in return and the Batman nodded as they both went ahead into the complex.

As they made their way into the core a vessel had detached itself and landed in fronted of the captured heroes.

John and Batman watched as a hideous creature emerge from it, John and Cortana feeling the memories of their battle with Gravemind come, She felt fear at that, and he felt anger, they vowed he would not live to plague this world.

Soon enough Senator Carter appeared and showed what John had alluded too, he did show surprise that they figured he was a spy, but still he mocked along the Imperium, leader of the aliens.

Soon screams were heard and both saw how the leader mocked and tortured J'onn, burying its tentacles into his body, both having to resist the urge to help him as they made their way to the main chamber where the crystal was held.

Once there Batman tried to cut through with a miniature laser but it proved too time consuming.

"Time to go low tech." John said as he took his hammer, J'onn sensed this and made it known that now was the time.

"NOW!"

The Spartan placed all the strength he had in the blow and shattered the protective layer, Batman got to work by inserting the emitter and activating it, the red veins suddenly turning blue.

"Guys!" Flash yelled in shock and awe.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"I mentally shielded them from detection." The Martian spoke as regained his chosen form and strength.

"What have you done!" the Carter doppelganger yelled.

"Reversed the ion flow." Batman said casually.

"_**DESTROY THE CRYSTAL, KILL THEM!**_" The Imperium commanded as aliens poured out to do just that.

"Not happening." John said as he jump down to the platform where there was a circle of six creatures there, his hammer hummed with power before he slammed it onto the floor launching them away with enough force they splattered their remains.

Another group began firing at him but his shields held, and then threw the hammer at the group who were sliced in half until imbedded itself in the wall near Superman's manacle, making cracks to appear.

The ones who were not engaged with the Spartan attacked the crystal, but a force field prevented its destruction.

John decided it was time for a closer encounter as he activated the wrist energy blades, his mind then went into Spartan time as all slowed down to mere moments and that's when the carnage began as he rushed them.

Blasts rained down on him from all sides, lasers mere inches of him were evaded, not once did a shot hit his shields.

He hacked one down the middle, its flesh seared shut.

He dodged left then decapitated another on the right,

Rolled forward and rammed them into a creature's torso, then used it as a shield as it screamed.

Another tried to attack from behind with his hand morphed into a blade, but a back spin heel kick took its head off.

The momentum continued he kicked another in the chest and the sound of wet paper torn was heard.

Batman had come down to free the others and would occasionally look to see the Spartan's progress, and every time he looked he saw something that no normal man in such armor should be capable of, he wasn't alone as the others were shocked into silence by the man's dance of death.

"**How is he moving that fast!**" Flash.

"**He doesn't seem to be struggling at all.**" Hawkgirl.

"**I tried to pick a fight with this guy?**" Stewart thought as he the Spartan literally ripped a head off and threw it at another alien.

Superman was silent at the battle.

"**He truly is a Spartan.**" She thought in awe of this warrior she was looking at, a rare thing given her upbringing.

Soon the tables turned even more for the heroes as the sun broke through the clouds and bathe all in its light, the aliens melting and scurrying like rats in a doomed vessel.

The Imperium flesh was bursting as he tried to hide in the shadows, but J'onn had something to say about that.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why! Does it burn your pale putrid flesh!" He yelled at the creature he held in place, taking some measure of joy at hearing the cries of the destroyer of his people.

"They cannot survive in the sunlight." Batman explained as he freed Diana.

"So you did find a weakness." She spoke as she was finally freed

"_**KILL THEM ALL!**_" It screamed those still capable of fighting complied.

Once freed Superman shielded the others by ripping off a piece of the platform and bent it to cover them.

The other's soon joined the Spartan in battle, Hawkgirl bashing aliens left and right with her mace, Flash using his speed punched all in his path, Stewart with the help of his ring blasted them from up high, Superman decided to make some more windows and punched holes in the ceiling, one of this hit Carter full blast and melted him.

The Imperium freed itself from the Martian and entered his shuttle, it began to ascend when Wonder Woman used her lasso to rope the tail and keep it in place that is until a laser was fired from it forcing her to shield herself, it seemed the leader would escape until a field of energy held it in place.

John-117 was trained t never let the enemy live to regroup, and used his hammers abilities to keep it place, he activated the magnetic soles to keep himself in place but it was a struggle as the ship increased its speed to escape.

"Hawkgirl now!"

"HUAAHH!" she screamed as she bashed her fully powered mace into the hull, she did this until finally it was to damage to move and crashed into the facility killing the leader of the invaders.

The crash weakened the structure and now the heroes needed to get all the prisoners out, once the complex fell, and al turned to the sky to see the creatures make an escape.

"The cowards flee!" The Amazon said in anger as they live to hurt others.

"Not on my watch." The Spartan said.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, the sound of powerful engines filled the air and above them a ship uncloaked itself, its cargo bay wide open.

"What the devil!" Stewart yelled over the roar.

John flew to meet it there, and then turned to face the heroes.

"You coming?" he asked then in an emotionless tone.

Wonder Woman gave no thought and flew up there, he took her hand to steady her and she smiled at the gesture.

Hawkgirl gave a shrugged and followed, J'onn said nothing he just went feeling he needed to see this through.

The other four went thanks to the Lantern, and when all boarded the cargo bay closed, and John headed to the cockpit.

They gave chase to the vessel and soon broke the atmosphere.

"Um, is there a plan? Or are we just winging it?" Flash asked.

Before he could get an answer a barrage of missiles impacted the invaders mothership.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Look!" Superman spoke as through the windows a massive vessel suddenly appeared, and from the looks of it, it was not made with the intent for exploration.

John steered the Pelican to the Dawn's vehicle bay, and landed it, never speaking along the way.

Soon they landed, and all got out, they saw this strange floating creatures floating about as well as machines doing the same.

The ship trembled for a moment then stabilized.

"Quickly follow me."He said as he led them through the corridors.

"Where is everybody?" Superman asked as he used his X-ray vision and found no one on board.

He didn't get a reply, but that soon change as they reached the bridge, and there he saw a command chair facing away from them and a floating machine next to it, the windows showed the alien vessel as it fired again.

"Commander." John stood straight and saluted.

The chair turned and revealed a woman in uniform no one recognized.

"At ease Chief, I need Cortana at tactical control." She spoke only giving the heroes a once over.

He nodded and approached the terminal, placed his hand there and transferred her into the ship.

"I'm in Commander, what do you need?" she said as her avatar appeared.

"Prepare MAC cannons to fire; find me the places for maximum damage." She ordered as she sat once more in the chair and faced the enemy.

"What's a MAC cannon?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's short for Magnetic Acceleration Cannon; basically it fires a 600 ton bullet at incredible speeds to tear apart enemy vessels." John said in answer to her question.

"600 tons!" Stewart yelled in shock.

"Commander they have released fighters, they are causing some interference." Cortana spoke.

"Power up point defense guns and rail guns, fire a compliment of archer and pulse missiles now." Keyes ordered.

Space was soon filled with explosion as missiles flew and struck the small ships, those who got to close were soon destroyed by the defensives guns, any shots they manage to give off were absorb by the shield.

Soon however they witted down the number to only a handful.

"_Commander main vessel is attempting to flee._" Redeeming spoke for the first time, causing the heroes to give start.

"We have a targeting solution." Cortana spoke.

"Fire!"

They soon all felt as the main weapons powered up, the walls shielded them from feeling it physically, they could tell though that it was going to be impressive, and soon the ship gave a lurch as six objects flew at high speed, had they been on Earth a scream would be heard as they tore the very barriers of sound and speed.

The invaders only had seconds before the massive rounds tore into them, metal bent and explode outward and inward, air escaped along with a few screaming bodies, fires roared and finally the ship exploded into the void.

"Target has been neutralized." Cortana spoke.

Everyone was silent at that news, many shocked at the display of power.

"Let's get you people home, there still work to do there." Keyes said to the group.

"Wait a minute! We have questions that need answers lady, who are you people? Where did this ship come from? And…" The lantern once again walking into a situation without thinking.

"Mr. Stewart! Do not think you can demand answers onboard my ship!" Keyes spoke as if he was a rowdy subordinate.

"Please we mean no offense; we are simply looking for an explanation to all we have witnessed." Superman spoke as he tried to deflate the situation.

"Be that as it may, Superman, the Earth has just gone through a trying ordeal and there are still facilities and invaders there, and people to save, do you want to stay up here and play twenty questions or do you want to help?" She asked the man knowing his answer.

He looked at the others and knew answers could wait.

"We would appreciate a ride back." He said.

She nodded.

"You have your heading." She told the A.I's

"Do any of you wish to rest or eat before returning?" She asked.

"No thank you, as you say the sooner we go back, the sooner we can help." He replied.

"Very well, Chief please aid them as well." She asked the Spartan.

"As you wish Commander." He replied.

"May we know your name?" Wonder Woman asked her.

"I am Commander Miranda Keyes, and this is my ship the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn." She said to the group.

"This is a Frigate?" Hawkgirl asked completely poleaxed.

"It's complicated but we will explain everything once were ready, please believe that if nothing else." She said.

They accepted that answer for now as they headed home.

Once there, clean up began, facilities were demolished, the remaining invaders were either destroyed or fled to the depths of space, and through it all the heroes did so together, the media caught wind of it and documented their efforts, John regardless of his efforts was caught on camera so the world was now aware of HIS existence at least, much to his chagrin as he was constantly asked for interviews, finally when all was said and done the world breathed a sigh of relief and was what now?

It was Batman who gave an answer.

_Two Months later…_

High above the Earth stood massive structure that stood guard of the planet, the Watchtower.

Superman gazed at his adopted planet with warmth and awe, Batman came up behind him.

"Incredible, do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" He asked the man.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget, this watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." He replied.

Flash and Diana appeared with two glasses in their hands, Flash decided to speak up.

"It has fully stoked kitchen, Ice mocha?" He offered Superman.

"No thanks" politely rejected the man of steel.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Hmm, they don't have these of Themyscira." She said as she enjoyed her drink.

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will." She replied.

"An impressive installation." This time it was Green Lantern that ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him.

"Most impressive, but what's it got to do with us?" He wondered.

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass gathering his thoughts for what he wanted to say.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice." He said seriously to them.

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea he was talking about.

"More like a justice league." he said with a smile and placed his hand out.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again in humor.

"But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work, count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed his example "and me" placing her hand on his.

"My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

Then all turned towards the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman?" The man of steel asked his counterpart

"I'm not really a people person, but when you need help, and **you will, **call me."

"Understood" answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars.

"J'onn, are you all right?" asked superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone; I am the last of my kind." He said with an aching heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder, completely understanding where he was coming from.

"I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

"J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home." Clark said in a warm tone.

J'onn thought it over then smiled and extended his hand towards him, and he replied in kind, they came down just in time for Flash to ask something of great relevance.

"Hey! What about the Spartan? Doesn't he have a stake in this too?"

"Yes he did help us during the battle and the clean up." Wonder Woman added.

"He did but he disappeared afterwards." Hawkgirl spoke.

"Him and that ship, I have tried to locate it but it is either well hidden or not here." Green Lantern spoke.

"There is still a great mystery to the man and his companions." Batman spoke.

"But how do we find them?" Superman asked the question everyone had on their minds.

"I do not believe that will be a problem, look behind you." The last Martian spoke.

They all turned and saw the Dawn become visible, and then a ship they all recognized came out towards the installation.

Superman flew up to the controls and opened the hanger bay.

And as one they all went to meet the man.

Once sealed and filtered air came inside they saw him just as they met the first time, weapon in hand and with an aura of power, precision and control he exuded.

"Chief, we were just talking about you." Diana said with a smile at the man.

"Yeah man where have you been anyway?" Flash added.

"I apologize but we had to make sure there were no stragglers left behind."

"_Yeah, last thing we need is for one of them to start some trouble that ignites world war three, hey Diana how are you?_" Cortana spoke as she and the Amazon became friends during the clean up, she understood she was not a real live person but she acted like one though.

"Hello Cortana, I am fine."

"We had a proposition we were talking about and wished to ask you about it." Superman said to the man.

"Can it wait? The Commander wishes to talk to you all on some important matters." He said in a tone that rival J'onn's.

"Is it the explanation of who you people are?" Batman asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"Yes, if you could board the Pelican, I will take you to the Dawn, it is a long story and we have proof to back it up there." He said to the group who agreed and followed him to the ship.

Soon they came on board and the Dawn engaged the cloak once more, moving to the halfway point between Earth and the Moon.

John led them towards the conference room used for strategic meetings and such, there they found Commander Keyes and the monitor A.I sitting at the head of the table or floating there.

"Hello everyone, I hope the ride here wasn't too uncomfortable, we don't really get that many civilian personnel here, please have seat." She said.

"_Greetings to you all._" Redeeming Bias spoke.

They all sat around the table Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern on the left in that order with Superman closest to the Commander; J'onn, Flash, Wonder Woman and John on the right in that order with the Martian next to Miranda.

"First thing first, you already know who I am as well as Cortana, so allow the others to introduce themselves." She said as the Monitor floated forward.

"_Hello I am Redeeming Bias, Monitor A.I, manufactured on Onasis Prime, home world of my masters the Forerunners by way of my predecessor Offensive Bias._" It said making the Lantern make a mental note to look up these beings.

John stood up and his hands went to his helmet, surprising them, with a hiss and pop it was released, he removed it and revealed a man in his prime possibly his mid twenty's, with brown hair in a military cut and brown eyes that told a story of pain and triumph, his pale skin giving him an exotic look.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman found themselves staring at him whether because of his pale skin or something only they knew.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Spartan II commando of United Nations Space Command Defense Force." He said in an even tone.

"That's impossible! The UN has no such organization." Batman said.

"That would be true on this Earth." He said as he looked at the man with no hint of emotion that could be seen.

"What? You don't mean…?" Superman began as he had dealt with something similar.

"How much do you know of alternate realities?" He asked.

To be continued…

A/N: There you have the conclusion of the origin of the league and the beginning of John's tale; I will come out and say yes he will join, with some conditions of both parties involved what they are I haven't decided yet, but the kill issue will be touched upon.

I sort of started having a small link between John and Diana develop, this does not mean she will be the only one, like I said there is a possibility for more than one woman here given we have amazons involved, but I have final say where this goes, so please respect that.

Now in regards to Supergirl there is a quandary there, yes she does LOOK young, however remember many years passed after Krypton blew up, so technically she is older than him, she just doesn't look like it, but personality wise she is a teen so there is that to consider, and if someone says that Galatea is an older version by looks that is discounted by her actual age in a Petri dish, she is like two or something.

Still I shall consider them as well but I promise nothing, so please do not flame for that, and thank you Jacob for giving me this information.

And on a final note to one of the best authors out there, Freedom Guard, I am sorry to hear about your house, the coming months shall be torture, but I and so many others will endure, all I ask is that if you can please finish the Roanapur arc in your Joe/Halo fic, and I ask are there any women other than Cover Girl you can use? I think I saw a student of Snake eyes in one of the CG movies but I'm not too sure.

Also I am on the fence on introducing more Halo characters into this but I'm not sure how to do it, I want to do what you did of having an alternate Reach, but I fear I come off as a rip off, what do you think? That is all whether you answer or not is not important, I am just thankful for your reviews, now and forever you are the one true Master of the Halo crossover, peace out everyone.

P.S Ghost Rider Ranma is up next on the update list and if you find misquotes or errors in this or others stories, I have found out it's the upload, it somehow screws up my stories, and I don't know why I have yet to report this.


	5. Chapter 5

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

A/N: I should warn you now it is exposition, so turn back now while you still can.

Chapter 4

Previously:

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Spartan II commando of United Nations Space Command Defense Force." He said in an even tone.

"That's impossible! The UN has no such organization." Batman said.

"That would be true on this Earth." He said as he looked at the man with no hint of emotion that could be seen.

"What? You don't mean…?" Superman began as he had dealt with something similar.

"How much do you know of alternate realities?" He asked.

And now:

The group was, for lack of a better world shocked into silence, upon hearing that revelation.

"No way! I have seen a lot of things in my time, but alternate realities?" Flash says in clear denial.

"It's not as farfetched as it seems, a friend of mine actually travelled to an alternate Earth once, there she met a different version of me." Superman said to the group.

"That is a parallel reality, what they are talking about is something far more different." Batman added.

"How so? It has been often theorized that the existence of alternate realities is just as feasible as parallel ones." Cortana spoke from her holo tank.

"She does raise a valid point, even the Guardians, have something on file in regards to pocket dimensions and such, hell that maniac Sinestro got his ring from an Anti matter universe." The Green Lantern spoke.

"We are not lying when we tell you this, we have nothing to gain from it, and in fact we are hoping you can get us back home to our reality." Miranda said to them.

"Us?" Shayera asked.

"The information we obtained on you shows some connections to facilities that have dabbled, in inter dimensional travel, such as this STAR labs, we are hoping that you can aid us."

"Even if we could, there is still the matter of trust, you helped us during the invasion, but you still remain unknown to us, for all we know, you could be some advance invasion force or something else." Batman said in his dark tone.

"How can you say that? If they wished us harm they could have done so as soon as they met us." Wonder Woman says in their defense.

"I am only stating the obvious, nothing more." He replied.

"He is right, you don't know about us, but that is why we have brought you here, to tell where we come from, and for that I will require your aid Mr. Jonzz." Keyes said to the Martian.

"How may I help you Commander Keyes?" the man said in his monotone voice.

"Please in view of the circumstances call me Ms. Keyes or Miranda, which goes for all of you, now it is my understanding that you are telepathic?" She asks.

"Yes I am, and I believe I know where you are going with this, Ms. Keyes." He says to her.

"You want him to act as a lie detector." 117 says in tone that shows it's not a question.

"Yes, can you do it without going into our minds? We do carry military secrets after all."

"But why? It's not like we're going to be telling anyone, who would believe us?" Flash said.

"Because even though our organization does not exist here, we are still honor bound to upholds its laws and ideals to the best of our abilities wherever we are." 117 says with conviction in is voice.

And they could tell he meant those words.

"The Chief is right, he, Cortana and I will always act as we would in our home reality, even if it leads us to our deaths, it is through these actions that we honor those who came before and after us and the sacrifices they made so that humanity stands tall, so Mr. Jonzz can you do that for us?" She asked again.

"Yes, with your permission I shall scan your surface thoughts, that way I can tell if you are being untruthful, is this acceptable?" he asked them both.

Both the Spartan and the Commander agreed.

"Now to understand what you are dealing with we have to give you a bit of a history lesson on what happen in our Earth, for starters how the UNSC came to be, naturally we can't go into specifics so will just give you the textbook version." She spoke as the lights dimmed and holo emitters came on line.

"During the 21st century of OUR Earth, space exploration and colonization efforts progressed to the point where international assistance was needed to be conducted effectively." Cortana spoke as she showed images of many talks in the UN assembly.

"Makes sense, such endeavors require massive funds and resources no one country alone could provide without serious backlash to the public." Superman said.

"Indeed, and for this the International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in 2021, with large contributions into the fields of space engineering elevating the quality of space based projects. While this occurred National conservative ideologies gave way to International progressive ones, this led to the need to an overall change in the political landscape to meet the demands that came from this space colonization efforts, the UN was the one to provide this, National governments lost their political influence and all military branches were merged into the UN forces." She said to the astonished heroes, or at least those who understood just how a big step that was.

"Incredible, our UN could never pull of such a massive endeavor, let alone have all political figures agree to give total control of their military forces." Stewart spoke.

"Why? Do they not work to achieve such an outcome?" Diana asks as she has no understanding of the political scene in man's world.

"Allow me to explain princess, may I call you that?" Miranda asks having never dealt with royalty before.

"**Doesn't help she can snap me in half.**" She thought.

"Please call me Diana or Wonder Woman, there is no need for formalities between us sister." The Amazon replied.

"O…kay…" she says in response to the sister comment "… what the Green Lantern means is in this world the UN, though striving to achieve world unity and peace, often has to work in accordance to the rules that govern the individual nations, for example they cannot simply go into a nation that is need of medical supplies without the consent of the ruling government, or if there is war and there is someone caught in the middle who aren't involved, they cannot simply send troops in for that would be taken as an act of aggression, making them a target for those involved." Miranda says to the heroine.

"But then how do they plan to accomplish their goal? If all they do is talk while there are those who could benefit from their aid."

"Simple, they don't, politics shall always be a dangerous game, one false step and you risk losing everything, and in their positions, they carry the weight of their nations on their shoulders, all they can do is try the best they can, remember their only human, and as such they carry their flaws, but they can learn from their mistakes and continue on their chosen path." 117 replies to her question, she takes in their words and nods in understanding.

"What were the immediate results of the colonization efforts?" Batman asks intrigued by movement from individual government to collective one.

"By the mid 21st century humanity, under the leadership of the UN, began the colonization of the solar system starting with our sister planet Mars..."

"You made it habitable once more?" J'onn asks in a slightly higher tone.

"It took some time but eventually they succeeded, afterwards came the colonization of the Jovian Moons as well as the surrounding asteroids and satellites." The UNSC A.I said to the group as she showed them images of the colonies.

"Hey were there Martians there too?" Flash asks.

"No, evidence could not be found of it ever sustaining life, however that those not mean we did not encounter alien life, but I am getting ahead of myself, besides you have to take into account that our reality is different from yours, for one thing we have no metahumans, except maybe the Spartans, there are no Kryptonians, no masked vigilantes, no Green Lanterns, just us and…others." She says.

Batman notes they don't seem too comfortable talking about aliens races they encountered.

"Weren't there problems with the expansion?" Hawkgirl asks Cortana.

"Indeed there were, like with any period of change there will always be those who seek to implement their own agendas whether they are accepted or not, in this case since the UN change the global economic system from Earth based capitalism to Space capitalism, this brought the resurgence of certain doctrines, led by elements from the extremes of the left wing of the political scene…" she said as she showed images of rallies, protests and such.

"At the lead was the movement led by the Russian born revolutionary, Vladimir Koslov, who formed a Marxist-Leninist guerrilla armed force named after him, the Koslovics. With a possibly Maoist or Stalinist undertone, the new group of communists aimed to dismantle capitalist systems and corporate power on Earth and in newly-occupied space territories, putting a particularly strong emphasis on liberating orbital installations and orchestrating so-called "workers' crusades" or armed campaigns against their foes on the opposite end of the political spectrum." She says as this time the images show violent terrorist acts against corporations and resource plants.

"The Frieden military movement, based in the Jovian Moons and sponsored by corporate powers in the Unified German Republic, reacted once this upsurge of communism became obvious and Koslovic revolutionaries began attacking their infrastructure, they drew their philosophical origin from twentieth-century Fascism and National Socialism, the Frieden's ardent anti-Koslovism and anti-communism convinced them to adopt revolutionary ideals as well." Now she showed the images of the oposing side as they attacked the Koslovics, but also UN sponsored facilities.

"As you can see, among their primary objectives was gaining corporate independence by seceding from UN colonial administration and establishing a self-contained Jovian state. Frieden propaganda claimed that in order to reach a peaceful and independent Jovian nation, the UN, an advocate of internationalism, was to be driven out of the Jovian Moons and destroyed around the Solar System, including on home ground. "

"So you had Neo-commies and Neo-Nazis battling for the right to tell people that they should follow them right?" John speaks disgusted by the selfishness of those two groups.

"What did the UN do?" Superman finds himself asking.

"What else does one do in the face of tyrants and oppressors? Fight back, the UN followed International democracy, and could not allow either one of this groups to destroy all that was achieved for personal gain."

"The first salvo was fired by the Frieden's on March of 2160 on the moon of Io, they attacked UN colonial advisors, Earth responded by sending in the space based navy, engaging in a three month ship to ship orbital and zero G battle, sadly the results showed that the Fascist were not down yet, worse the campaign led to colonies on Earth to take up arms in a wars by proxy, whether for personal or colonial gain, leading to arms mobilization." She spoke sadly as the images showed Earth nations battling one another.

"My God!" Flash spoke in shock.

"It got worse, 2162 all three parties prepared to engage one another in South America, this would later be called the Rain Forests Wars, this came to be because of the abundance of resources there, the two groups believe whoever controlled it would tip the scales in their favor, the UN engaged them to defend the territory, but the result were devastating to both sides, human casualties, especially infantry were high, and many resources were lost, this led to famine on a global scale." Showing the devastation wrought upon the once beautiful land.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hawkgirl spoke, and that was saying something because her culture.

"Finally the UN adopted a the forgotten Blitzkrieg strategy, after forcing both groups on Mars, they deployed the first space-deployed contingent of UN Marines in December of 2163 on a mission to crush communist infantry encampments in the basin of Argyre Planitia, marking a turning-point in space warfare through dedicated utilizations of Marine forces in ground assaults and ship-boarding operations that would follow during the war."

Stewart was silent but internally he was giving a good "Hurrah".

"The offensive was an incontestable success for democratic UN militaries, and as a result, military theory and strategy implemented the use of Marines in high-priority missions as a baseline for successful operations, especially within the context of larger conflicts." Now showing both men and women fighting against the opposing forces.

"However, the most important consequence of the anti-totalitarian campaign was of both political and military nature, the United Nations presumably did not control a dedicated space-military prior to the Argyre Planitia Campaign, a lacking element which it would replace with a special emergency military force that would come to represent humanity's overall military might. The United Nations Space Command, or the UN Space Command, as it was initially known, was created." She showed the insignia of the eagle over the world.

"The psychological victory the Mars campaign provided, helped by the massive televised propaganda, boosted civilian support and brought on a massive influx of volunteers from all known military branches, they answered the call to put an end to the totalitarian factions, and in one final campaign, the UNSC sent extraordinary divisions on the enemy strongholds on Earth and in space, this would last 6 years and with the support of the people the UNSC became the defense against all those who wished to repel rebellious factions, and after 10 long years, it came to an end on where it all began, with the signing of a treaty by the rebel leaders and the UN." She showed the many victories achieve over the fascists and communists.

"In 2170 saw the creation of the first multinational and colonial representation of democracy in space, the United Earth Government or UEG."

"It would be logical maneuver; the planetary infrastructure was weakened by war and required an overhaul to compensate while it healed so to speak." Batman spoke.

"Very good, you get cookie." Cortana joked; he just raised an eyebrow, though the others did chuckle.

"Moving on, the world was overpopulated and over militarized, a solution to this problem did not come until the creation of Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, named after Dr. Tobias Shaw and Dr. Wallace, with it ships could travel vast distances in less time, we shall demonstrate later on." Miranda spoke before nodding to Cortana to continue.

"With this new discovery, in 2310 the UNSC sends out colony vessels with both civilian and military personnel, solving the two problems, to the nearest planets and systems, forming the inner colonies." This time she showed fleets of vessels moving from Earth and into the unknown, planets being changed and colonized.

"By 2490, humanity had colonized over 800 worlds in the Orion arm of the Milky way galaxy, from planetary strongholds to small settlements, the Inner colonies became the political and economic backbone while relying heavily on the raw materials provided by the Outer colonies." This time she showed and image of the known galaxy, with blue dots representing the many worlds inhabited.

"This is amazing! I wonder if we could reach that level?" the Flash asks.

"Only if humanities will is strong enough to move forward in the face of such challenge, trust when we tell you it was not an easy road." John speaks to the crimson masked man.

"This expansion must have caused some problems as well did they not?" J'onn asks.

"You would be correct in that assumption." Miranda says as the presentation continues.

"As mankind expanded, the political and military power that the UEG desired to maintain began to diminish, and sentiments of reform and political independence spread among the colonists; as the Colonies began to separate themselves from Earth, the UNSC took every step necessary to keep its grip on the Outer Colonies that were developing during this time. By the 2400s, Outer and many Inner colonies soon began to question the often-draconian interference of the UEG in what was originally intended to be a confederation of independently governed worlds."

"Let me guess they started fighting back?" Stewart spoke.

"Yes, rebellion and civil warfare erupted, but this was also the catalysts for the rebirth of project created back during the interplanetary wars, back then the ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence, started a program for bioengineering protocols to produce better soldiers, the initial results failed, and the project was shelved, however with the latest advancements of the time it was reactivated, it was called the ORION project or sometimes referred to the Spartan I program."

At the mentioned of that al of the heroes turn to John.

"I was not part of the initial program, if that is what you are wondering, but I am a result of it." He replied to their unasked question.

"Sounds like a black op to me." Stewart said.

"It was, I can't tell you what was done or used, but 65 volunteers were subjected to a series of training and bioengineering operations that turned them in exactly what was needed to fight the Insurrectionists, these Marines were the pinnacle of the military at the time, and an additional 100 volunteers were introduced, their first mission was retaking and orbital platform, they succeeded with only one loss of life."

"But the problem was that the more rebels the Orion's took down, the more cropped up, they got smarter, some being led by former military personnel and often raiding military installations and space ports, the super soldiers could only do so much, and age was starting to affect some of the older ones, side effects started appearing both mental and physical, and eventually they were retired or sent back into regular military, they did leave a noticeable mark as their training was used to create a special branch of the military, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers." Miranda spoke as images showed the ODST'S in action.

Everyone was in shock at seen this people literally drop out of the sky in what could only be describe as suicide runs, since some of them did not make it down alive.

"Good God! And they did this willingly?" Stewart asks.

"Yep, they were quite the bunch those Helljumpers." Cortana spoke.

"Helljumpers?" Diana asked.

"It was another name they received for their company motto "Feet first into hell", since they literally went through hell to get to that level, not everyone can become one, and those that do, aren't guaranteed to have a long life in that line of work." Miranda replied.

"I see." She replies. "**I must give credit to this people; they were ether very brave or very mad to through such an experience.**" She thought privately.

"Back to the topic, things were going terrible for the UNSC and UEG, more and more insurrectionists were popping, stronger military actions were being taken, and lives and resources were being lost." Miranda said sadly as her father often told of the things he had seen during those days.

"Why didn't you just give them want they wanted and be done with them?" the Flash asked.

"Because that would mean losing resources that were need at the time, right?" Batman says.

"Correct again, analysts had projected that if things continued as they were, there would be a full on civil war, in 20 years unless drastic military force was used to quell the rebellions, things looked bleak until a radical solution was given by one of the ONI´s most brilliant minds, Dr. Elizabeth Catherine Halsey, the creator and founder of the Spartan II program, John you want to explain this or should I?" Cortana asks.

"I´ll do it, since I am the subject of conversation." He replied to her before looking at the heroes.

"First of I have to warn you that this subject shall be offensive to you, second I cannot tell you some things as they are top secret, all that you are about to hear happened because it was the only available solution at the time, and it would later prove to be of great importance." He said to the people involved, who were a bit disturbed by his words.

"This program like its predecessor, was designed to create an elite fighting force of soldiers who could quell the factions in their infancy, to do this Dr. Halsey implemented several radical changes to accomplish this goal, the three most were, one the recruits were to be meticulously selected through a series of tests on the genetic level, two they were to be outfitted with equipment that surpassed anything the current military forces had, and three they would be subjected to a series of augmentation procedures more advanced than the previous class of Spartan I´s." he said to them.

"But selecting recruits in such a way would mean they had to have something in them that made them stand out from the rest of the population." Superman spoke, the others nodding in agreement.

"And that is the other legacy of the original Spartan´s, the soldiers who survived at the end of the program still carried their augmented talent´s into the population, meaning that those who had children passed on this talents to them, rough estimates indicated 300 hundred of them had done this, however due to budget constraints only 75 were found, I was one of them."

"What made you so special Chief?" Diana asks.

"I was six at the time when I was personally selected by Dr. Halsey to be part of the program, at that time I was a head taller than most six year olds, I was more proportioned physically and I had superior reflexes as well as a need to win." He replied, but before he could continue Cortana added something he failed to mention.

"You forgot to mention that you were also very lucky." She said with a grin.

"Lucky?" Hawkgirl asked with some visible confusion.

"Yes you see Dr. Halsey gave him a final test to determine if he was truly a worthy candidate, she took out and old coin flipped it, he caught it and correctly predicted its outcome." She said with pride as that event mark the beginning of his new life and their eventual meeting.

"Get out town! He really did that? Can he show us?" the Flash asked in childish excitement.

"Do you have a coin on hand?" She asked him.

"No…but I´m sure bats does in his belt, right bats?" he asked.

"No I don´t." Batman replies in his brooding tone.

"Aw, I really wanted to see that."

"We can use mine." John said, as he pulled out his dog tags, and next to them was the very same coin that changed him.

"Is that…?" the A.I asks.

"The very same." He replies as he hands the coin to the man.

"Okay let´s see what you got!" as he flips it and catches it with his super speed.

"Heads."

Flash looks at the coin, and indeed it is heads.

"One more time." He says as he flips it.

"Tails."

Again it is correct, this time he flips it again.

"Tails."

"Man you did it again! Hey wanna go to Vegas sometime?" He asks.

"I´m sorry but UNSC regulations do not permit the partaking in gambling, legal or illegal." He replied in his even tone.

"Back to the story gentlemen." Miranda spoke do she was amused by the scene between them, which made what he was about to say all the more sour and bitter.

"Very well I and the others who were selected were then taken to primary military shipyard as well as home to many of the UNSC´s military branches and their training facilities there…"

"Wait, sorry to interrupt but did you get a say in this? I mean I mean sure they looked at you as a kid, but afterwards when you could understand the implications you must have had doubts right?" Flash asked unaware that the answer would alter their perceptions of this man.

"I don´t understand the question?" he replied.

"He means that as an adult you must have been given the full information of what this program involved." Superman clarifies.

"…"

"They did not ask me to join, I was covertly kidnapped and replaced with a flash clone that would eventually die, and in essence I was drafted, at age six." He said in all seriousness.

"…you´re joking right?" Flash says

"J´onn he is lying about that right?" he asks the telepath who has his eyes glowing and wide eyed at the same time, the others sharing equally shocked expressions, some to the point of imitating a fish.

"No he is not." He says evenly though he is still shocked.

"B-but he was just a kid, they were all just kids, and they had families and friends." The hero speaks as he feels quite disturbed by such an action.

"Yes we did, but all that was gone the moment we were chosen and brought into this life, our family names were replaced by a number, the clones used to replace us quickly died off, ensuring that for all intents and purposes we no longer existed in the eyes of our families." He spoke.

"And you just accepted this! They basically stole your future and put in whatever the hell it is they wanted." Stewart says in outrage.

"Surely the concept child soldiers were illegal there as it is here?" Superman asks.

"Yes it was, that´s why it was the most top secret operation to ever be carried out, even when our existence became public, the full details were never disclosed, only that we were enhanced soldiers made to protect humanity and its governing bodies from all threats." 117 replies.

"But children…?" Diana asks.

"**Not even the ancient Spartans were denied family, so what could have inspired this woman to something so cruel to children.**" She thought to herself.

"I realize this offends you, but please let me finish, as this story takes an even darker tone, one that may provide you with the understanding as to why our existence as Spartans would be pivotal for the human race." He says receiving nods all around.

"Once we were taken to Reach, we met a man who would shape us into the soldiers we would become, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, from the moment he saw us he decided that we would be pushed to the limit and beyond, regardless of age or gender, we received a training regimen equal to that of veteran Marines, to many his methods were seen as cruel and brutal, yet effective nonetheless." 117 pauses as he goes through the memories he has of the man who made a great impact in his life.

"Yet he also taught the values of teamwork, loyalty, honor and discipline, something he found lacking in the regular forces, he was tough to make sure we survived anything that was thrown at us, he was to many of us our father figure." He paused to let them understand that before continuing.

"Then there was Dr. Halsey who oversaw the project, she made sure we were educated in many fields to balance our physical training, she took care of our injuries and occasionally talk to us in an effort to remind us of our own humanity, that we were more than just living weapons, she suffered through much guilt for what occurred to us, and always sought means to ensure our survival, she was our mother, and the only civilian we would accept orders from, the only one we would to everything in our power to protect even if it led to our death."

"What happened next?" Batman asked, though a part of him did not really want to.

"At age 14 we had completed the physical and mental aspects, what came next was to makes even better, to achieve this they augmented our bodies in a manner similar but more advanced than the original Spartans." The Spartan pauses to collect his thoughts on how best to describe the benefits…and consequences.

"Were there side effects to these procedures as well?" J´onn asks.

"Yes, 30 of us died from them, 12 were crippled and sent to other branches of the ONI until a way could be found to rehabilitate them, which left 33 healthy and fully enhanced." He replied.

"And what were the results of these enhancements?" Hawkgirl now questions, while ignoring the pit in her stomach about 33 dead children.

"Our eyes could see over much greater distances and much better detail, we also gained a form of night vision, our reaction time was clocked in the 20 millisecond mark, we ran faster than normal humans, and could lift three times our body weight, which due to increased bone mass and muscle was around 600 lbs, we shared a form of telepathy with each other knowing how the other would act and vice versa, our intelligence and creative grew, our bones were near indestructible and enhanced healing, which has since been further enhanced by Redeeming´s predecessor." He finished, leaving them astounded by what he could due.

"And all that without the armor." Cortana added taken some childish glee from their expressions.

"Wait a minute, you mean your armor makes you even stronger?"

"Yes, this was another part of the changes made to the original program, the MJOLNIR series power armor."

"Mjolnir? As in Thor's Hammer?" the Amazon asks garnering looks from the others.

"My people have studied other cultures from our vast libraries."

"Yes, and like the legends surrounding his hammer only Spartans were meant to use them, anyone else was rather severely injured or killed." He said to the heroes.

"Because only your bodies could withstand them I assume." Batman showing once more his analytical skills.

"You are good." Miranda compliments the man who remains stoic. "**Though he is a bit of a stick in mud.**"

"Yes, our armors were designed was to augment our enhanced bodies even further, while providing use better protection, however what began as a plan to stop insurrection change to a fight for survival."

"On October 7th 2525, humanity learned they were not alone in the universe and what's more that we would be in the fight for our lives, for that day we met the alien combine known as the Covenant." She spoke as Cortana showed them the moment the war ignited.

"By the Goddess!" Diana cried out upon seeing the glassed world of Harvest.

"They came and burned the planet into a lifeless ball of glass, something they would due repeatedly during the war, this was the message they delivered."

"_You're destruction is the will of the Gods…and we are their instrument._"

"From then on it was one battle after another, one loss after another, in space we were no match to them, we outnumbered them 3 to 1 and still whatever victory was achieved was a hollow one as we would lose a third of ships." She spoke as images flowed showing the devastation the Covenant inflicted on the fleets.

"The Covenant the prideful lot that they are assumed the same in their ground assaults, that we would just bend over and take it, but they soon learned just what it meant to face us there." Images now showed the military forces fighting with everything they had against the aliens, the ferocity and brutality of which made the Covenant learn that victory over one facet of war was not the same in another.

Then came the Spartans, when they came into the fold, things really took a turn for the worst for the invaders, though few in numbers, the sheer number of casualties they inflicted on the Covenant forces was staggering, they noticed that the weak willed ones would scream in terror and run in fright screaming demons and other such names in their presence, the more braver ones would charge into them hoping to claim fame by killing them, only to suffer horrible deaths at the merciless super soldiers.

When they saw images of John rushing head long into battle they noticed the Covenant forces were especially keen on killing him, Cortana explained that John had been responsible for many victories against them, some resulting in the loss of facilities of great importance, earning a lot of hatred and in some cases respect from the Covenant.

They explained the significance of each member of the Covenant, the caste system, and what roles they played during the war; they were particularly disgusted by the Brutes, Jackals and Grunts when they ate people, Flash threw up in the corner at that.

One scene in particular showed the bravery of the soldiers of the UNSC.

It was when John and his team mates Fred and Kelly as well as a contingent of Marines were sent to aid evacuations on Regulus V; the Covenant forces had already bombed out the cities and were looking for survivors, the local military numbering in the 100,000's was on its last legs, many were just fighting to buy the whatever civilians still alive time to escape.

As they made their way the saw the burned and mutilated corpses of military and civilian alike, some of the marines giving of swears and plans on what to do to any Covenant forces they encounter.

As they passed near some ruins they saw a small contingent of Elites, as well as Brute, many Grunts and Jackals, the also saw the Brute manhandle a wounded soldier, his left arm had been seared off at the forearm, his right leg looked broken and his left looked as if an animal had chewed it.

"_Sir, what are your orders?_" One of the marines asked John over the private comm.

"_Snipers on point, target the Elites, Fred take a third the men and move to NW side, Kelly take the other third to West side, when I give the signal, Snipers will take their shots and weaken the shields, we fire for effect and don't stop until they are dead, now move marines._"

"_Yes sir!_" was the chorus of replies.

He turned back to the scene before them as his orders were carried out, his helmet providing him with every detail of what was being spoken.

"_Well human, you certainly have provided my men with proper entertainment, and soon proper nourishment, he he he._" The Brute spoke as the Grunts and Jackals grew restless.

"_Enough Lo'Nek! Get the information we seek and be done with this farce._" One of the Elites yelled at the ape like creature, only to receive a backhand and threw the wounded soldier at broken wall near John's position.

"_I am the commanding officer here Sangheili, not you! And I will get the information we seek, but if you attempt to undermine my authority again, it is you who shall be fed to this miserable wastes._" The creature spoke as the others started to get angry at the Brute.

While they argued the soldier looked to the side and saw the soldiers, he actually managed to smile through the pain.

"S-sir…civilians…hold up…in bunker…2 clicks west…from here." The man said as blood dribbled from his lips

"What's your name soldier?"

"Jacob…Roberts…Lieutenant…Junior Grade…Sir…I need…a grenade." The man requested.

"Make it count." He said as he gave the dying man a frag grenade.

"Make…them pay…For this." Was his last request.

"_You two go get the human!_" The brute yelled at two Elites, who begrudgingly did as asked, making the soldiers hide in silence, while Jacob pulled the pin with his thumb and held the now armed weapon.

The Elites came and grabbed him not noticing the weapon.

"_Were it our choice human we would have granted you a less painless fate, despite your heretical natural._" One of them said.

"_Fuck you…you split lipped…bastards._"

"_Even in the face of the death you remain defiant, it is truly a shame you are not part of the Covenant._"

"_Enough nonsense!_" The Brute yelled as he grabbed Jacob by the neck.

"_Where are they hiding!_" he screamed.

"…"

"_What was that human?_" he asked making the last word seem like a vile curse.

"_Choke on it bitch!_" he yelled and rammed the grenade into the aliens mouth.

"NOW!" John yelled just as the explosive went off.

Soon all elements came into action as the Snipers shots took down the Elites shields, and were gunned down before they could even react; the others soon joined them as humans struck swiftly and brutally.

John surveyed the damage and made sure there were no survivors, he then turned to the body of the Lieutenant, his arm was blown off, he had shrapnel stuck to his chest, yet his eyes were open and a smile was on his lips, he walked towards the man's lifeless body, closed his eyes and took his tags.

"Rest easy soldier, you did your job." He spoke to him then turned to the men.

"Men, the Lieutenant provided us valuable Intel, Fred take your group and confirm civilian presence, if it's intact, secure until my group's arrival, we shall clear the area, Kelly find us an LZ, move it soldiers!"

"Yes Sir!" They yelled as they went into action.

"Medic, check his body for personnel effects, make sure their kept safe." He ordered as he turned away to lead his group.

"Were they alive?" Diana asked quietly, the others equally somber by the man's noble sacrifice.

"Yes, we managed to get off the planet before it was glassed; he was awarded the red legion cross."

"The war continued, and sadly we were being pushed back, already the Outer colonies were destroyed, and the Inner colonies were being overrun, however everything changed with the discovery of an ancient installation called Halo." John said as the next images showed the massive weapons platform, and from then on the war took on a whole new meaning, as the saw the secrets it revealed and the horrors it contained.

Images of the Flood brought on a whole new wave of sickness as it infected the dead an living alike, the purpose of the facility horrified the heroes, as the thought of galaxy wide genocide as a means to stop the creatures was abhorrent to them, the fact that this time there would be no one to reseed the galaxy made it all the more shocking.

Images flowed, showing Guilty Spark, the Gravemind (all recoiling in disgust, and giving Cortana looks of sympathy as she had endured such torture from it), the revelation of the Prophets lies, the alliance WITH the Elites, Miranda's death (Which personally made her shudder as she could still feel the impacts, she promised later to explain how she could still be here.), the Ark, Johnson's death and final words, and finally the victory over the Flood and the means by which they came to this reality.

They were silent as they saw all they went through, however one thing remained to be explained…

"Why did these…Forerunners choose humanity as their successors?" Batman asked.

"We don't know, but maybe our friend here can, Redeeming Bias, why did they choose us as the reclaimers of their legacy?" Miranda asked the monitor.

"_Because your race was the only one to viewed as their equals as well as to atone for their mistake._" He replied.

"That…that doesn't make sense, fossil records show that humanity did not have any level of technology during that time, and what do you mean to atone?" Keyes asked, John and Cortana sharing a look of confusion on their face.

"_The reason you had no technology was because it was one of the punishments issued upon you, you devolved after that._" He replied.

"All right, what was humanity's crime? What did we do to deserve that?" She asked.

"_To understand this you must realize that the Forerunners believed themselves the protectors of all life, as in accordance to the will of their predecessors the Precursors, beings far more advanced than anything they could come up with, it is theorized that they ascended to higher plan of existence, leaving behind the Mantle to them._" The A.I spoke.

"What is this Mantle?" Superman asked enthralled by this tale.

"_It was their highest belief, both politically and spiritually, they believed in promoting peace in the galaxy, and making sure to protect those under their wing, this would latter prove to be a mistake._"

"Why?" Hawkgirl asks the monitor.

"_Because this protection limited the advancement of military growth and created dependency on the Forerunners, however two species did not accept this, you were one those species._" It said pausing to let understand that fact

"Who was the other?" Cortana asks.

"…"

"_The __San'Shyuum or Prophets as you known them._"

"But then why did they seek our destruction? Why did they try to kill us? Why!"She demanded.

"_Again the Forerunners form of punishment; you see the alliance between you allowed you to research Precursor technology, making you forge an Empire equal to that of the Forerunners, eventually though you came into conflict with them, however they misinterpreted your intent, your civilization conquered several colonies, not out of greed or malice but desperation, you see humanity was the first to face the Flood, and what's more defeat it._" It replied adding yet another piece to the puzzle.

"_However your war with the Flood left you weakened by the end and eventually you and your allies lost, you were stripped of everything, and the Prophets placed in quarantine, until a member of the council, used them as test subjects for the Halo, he was executed for treason, and they in turn reverted further back._"

"Then the Flood came back and wiped them out, but not before they used the Halo's, right?" Cortana added.

"_Correct, in the end they realized they terrible mistake they made, they knew you were a violent race but also you had a thirst to grow and stand on your own, and that you took the Flood for what they were and succeeded where they failed, in the end they chose you to be the guardians, leaving behind the tools for you to rise and meet those challenges head on and not suffer from their mistakes._" It finished.

They all were quiet after that the UNSC personnel was going over the revelations of their ancestry, while the heroes reviewed all they had heard, it was definitely and eye opener for them, then there was their opinion on the Spartan and all he went through.

Superman was at first quite troubled by the man's induction into this life, then there was what he faced off against, those images brought up painful memories of when Darkside brainwashed him, but the courage he showed, the trust he inspired, and his refusal to back down in the face of overwhelming odds made him think they were quite similar.

Batman was of the same opinion, he may not like his methods of using guns or lethal intent, but after witnessing his life, he could not find fault in them, he was a soldier after all, they would address that issue with him, but a part of him hoped he joined them, he resolved to see the mission through resonated with his own.

Stewart, was conflicted to say the least, at first he hated this man's guts, he saw him as some hot shot rookie, but after seeing the horrors he faced alongside fellow soldiers he realized he was a better soldier than he was in his time in the Corp.

"**Hell if it weren't for his willingness to kill, he would make a damn good lantern, just hope he doesn't pull rank on me.**" He thought privately.

Hawkgirl was in a different quandary, she was sent as an advanced agent of her people, to help in the conflict with the Gordanians, she never expected she would join up with this bunch to stop an invasion, then there was the Spartan, this man reminded her of Tallak, unwavering and unrelenting in pursuit of victory for his people, only he wasn't as nice as him when it came to dealing with his enemies, he was a soldier who used any means to win, she did not want this man as an enemy.

"**Thank goodness my people aren't seeking to conquer this world.**" She thought unaware of their plans for the planet or the consequences they would incur for her and them.

Wonder Woman only had respect and sympathy for this man, he had led a tragic life filled with blood and solitude, finding only comfort in his fellow Spartans and their handlers, he was bred for but one purpose to fight and win, how he did not break in the face of such terrors was beyond her, if any of her sisters lived through such a period they would have broken long before they reached the end, she may not know much of men, but this one was special.

"**Perhaps I can aid him in some way, help him find purpose in peace as I was taught.**" She thought.

Flash however voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"Chief, I think I can honestly say that if I had to pick anybody to watch my back, I would safely say you are that first choice." He said with a smile.

"Aren't uncomfortable with the idea that I have killed?" He asked in his even tone.

"Listen, I know that you are a soldier, and with it comes the need to choose when to take a life, a friend of mine told me so long as he doesn't take joy in the act and uses it as a last resort, then they can't be judged for it, you're only human right? Besides I'm sure between all of us, will make sure that never has to happen." The speedster says.

"And if it does?"The Spartan asks him, giving him a piercing gaze.

"Then I guess will have to look at situation from all perspectives before coming to a decision, let's face it guys he isn't likes us, so we can't just judge him for something he has had to deal with all his life, no matter how wrong it may seem to us." He speaks while the others are surprised by the man.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asks.

"No… it's just you usually don't come off as insightful." Superman replies.

"Hey what can I say I know a guy who's cop who asks himself this questions sometimes, and I think we should give him a chance, besides I think he can do lot good in the League." He says.

"League?" he asks raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, the Justice League is what we're calling it; Superman convinced us that together we can safeguard this world more effectively together than individually." J'onn spoke.

His opinion was the same as the others, this man had faced horrors similar to his own, and won, but not without cost, he too was an outcast, even among his own kind, yes he was human but he was not like them, yet he would still defend his people regardless of his status.

"We are hoping you'll join us John, I think we would benefit from your experience and knowledge, as well as that of your companions." Superman spoke.

"I do not know, this decision is not an easy one, for one thing we still wish to return home, and many of my tactics are not suited from minimal force if at all, the public may not react well to me and my style of combat."

"We could come up with a cover story for you John, like your some soldier from an alien world." This came from Cortana.

"You want in on this?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, I have gone over their files and these people come into contact with a lot of weird stuff, something is bound to come up and help us, besides it beats you moping about at home." She smirked earning some laughs.

"I do not mope Cortana." He replied to her, but with no malice intended.

"I agree with her, we might as well be useful while we're here, and I think this could be a rather interesting experience, just try to keep the body count low Chief." Miranda says to him.

"_All though I do not have a firm grasp of the nature of this world I find myself fascinated by it, if you so choose to aid it Reclaimer, I shall endeavor to provide aid as well._" The Forerunner A.I spoke.

"Then it would seem that I am in as well, I make no promises about how I shall act but I will strive to not to let you down." He said as he got up and went to them.

They followed and shuck hands, Miranda explained how she was brought back, how they could aid the league, what technologies they could give, and so forth, this was just the first step for the UNSC crew, but it would definitely be an adventure they would not forget.

To be continued…

A/N: Well if you're reading this it means you made it all the way here, hope no one gets mad, but I felt I need to get all of this out while I could, and let me tell you it was not easy to keep a flow going.

The idea behind telling them the League the history of the UNSC and the reasons behind the programs, was necessary for them to understand why John is that way, just as showing them the records of the war show he is not someone who can be pushed around.

Having Flash make those comments was my way of forming a bond between the heroes and the soldier.

Now we move onto something that has quite a stir, the pairings, I have received suggestions, criticisms and the occasional death threat…NOT! Listen I am going to come clean on something I have been keeping quiet for a while…

I am NOT a fan of the Batman/Wonder Woman pairing, and I will tell you why.

Simply put he may be the world's greatest detective, but he is the world's biggest idiot when it comes to women, look at his track record in every form of media he is in.

Selina Kyle probably the closest one to have some semblance of a relationship with him and he keeps pussyfooting, pardon the pun, around her, yes she is a criminal, but she has also risked her life to save him on many occasions and made attempts to reform.

Lois Lane, okay yeah we all know she's Kent's girl, but that time he put the mission first, even Superman finds a day to make her feel nice.

Talia, okay bad example, she can't decide behind being a terrorist or a lover, spoiled little daddy's girl, she even pushed her kid away in the comics, just because he follows in his father's footsteps, the bitch.

Barbara, first of Ew, mission first love later, much, much later, I swear it's like his secondary mission to be a brooding SOB.

And then there is Wonder Woman, the heart of the discussion, she is one of the most beautiful women on the planet, she is strong in both heart and mind, she does much to get his attention while with him is sporadic, like when she faded away during the time travel deal, caring one minute ignoring her the next, WTF!

Someone wrote that Chief would be ignorant, while he denies it, what hurts worse to have someone deny your feelings or someone is ignorant about them? Newsflash people, Chief can learn! Hell if it weren't for Maria-062 you'd believe they were all celibates, face it Spartans are humans too, their urges and emotions may be repressed but not gone; look at Jorge he showed concern for the settlers, Fred is more open, Kelly is cynical, John just needs to be showed the way.

I will say this now to put end to the discussion, no Supergirl, no Galatea and no Hawkgirl, the first two are two young mentally and physically, the next will be about the trust issue.

Here are ladies I like for him, Diana, Alexa (I did not like what happened to her in the movie, she deserved better than that, she may be a healer but she can kick ass.), Artemis (Thanks Titan for providing this option, I wasn't sure until you brought up those points), there are other woman I liked, that green lantern Boodika, I think her name was (the good version, not the movie.) or maybe Fire or Ice, I am planning on reforming one of the villainess possibly Cheetah or Giganta, I'll think of something, but it is happening.

Someone suggested I have Cortana in the running, the answer is no, I made that clear from the start in both versions, maybe she will get a body, but there will be no robo nookie with him, maybe Amazo, if I feel evil, I do plan to have Miranda paired, no Batman or Superman, but to someone.

Just like in Marvel I will have him kill, not just aliens and robots but an actual human, this issue must be addressed eventually so I am giving you a heads up, also a villain can die, except Grundy since he is already dead, maybe Slade or Joker (Yes I said it, and I may do it. Hahahahaha…sorry I was channeling him.).

That is all for my ranting and the story I leave you with these thoughts behind, be fair with your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 5

_Cue Justice League intro._

_As the sun rises over the horizon 8 figures can be seen walking forward in confident powerful stride, the JUSTICE LEAGUE is seen in bold lettering._

_A figure shrouded in darkness hurling a bat shaped object at an unknown foe, a woman in patriotic colors deflecting bullets, a man surrounded by emerald green energy holding a lantern of the same color soon showing a glowing ring._

_A man in a cape smashing his way through a wall and taking to the sky, a dragon like figure coiling and changing into a man with a cape and red eyes, a red and yellow streak racing into the unknown._

_A woman with wings soaring through the sky, an armored figure with a golden visor holding a hammer in his arms numerous enemies to his back, he charges them weapon held high._

_All eight together watching over a cliff._

_End Intro._

John and, by extension Cortana, was currently on board the Watchtower along with J'onn, Hawkgirl and Flash, two months had passed since his induction into the group, and he was currently overseeing the most recent modifications done to the installation, which was the reinforcement of the outer shell using the hull plating used on the Dawn, again a combination of Forerunner metals and Titanium A.

It wasn't the only modification the station underwent; they gave them medical supplies, such as polypseudomorphine and biofoam, these two items garnered Batman's attention, the first for having all the properties of regular morphine without the addiction, the second for being a powerful disinfectant and sealant, he had asked if he could take some samples saying people could benefit from them, himself included given his run-ins with unique beings.

They thought it over and agreed that it was one of the many things mankind could benefit from; they also had better medical equipment installed including a flash clone facility in case of organ transplants of the loss of limbs, the heroes asked if it was necessary what with the revelation that a clone was used to ensure the John be declared dead to the world, he explained that the facilities had safety protocols that ensured under no circumstances a full clone can be made.

The next upgrade they gave was security; in this case they had a series of sentinels added.

They had the typical beam weapons that according to the threat level they would either stun or wound but not kill, at the insistence of the others, Cortana also added her own brand of firewalls onto the computer systems.

For the maintenance of the station and the vehicles they brought over some Huragok, constructors and newly built Strato-sentinels, they oversaw that any problem with the structure or the electric and electronic was dealt with, the Huragok seemed to enjoy the change of scenery, of course the others where surprise by the creatures.

_Flashback:_

They had just finished demonstrating the Dawn's ability to use slipspace and where heading to the mess hall to eat when one of the Huragok doing a maintenance check appeared, as a naturally curious creature it floated towards them.

"What is that?" Flash asks as he spots the creature heading towards them.

"That is a Huragok or Engineer as we call them." John replied as he and the others walked towards it.

"Is it dangerous?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Oh no, they are actually peace loving beings, in fact out of the whole Covenant they had no hostility towards humans and on occasion help repair our vehicles." Miranda replies.

"The only case were one actually killed was in defense of a Grunt it befriended and then kept alive at great personal risk." Cortana adds.

"What purpose did they serve?" J'onn asks as he senses no hostility only open curiosity.

"Well the first thing you must understand about them is that they are actually organic but artificial in nature and they are the only other legacy of the Forerunners as they created them."

"So their robots?" Hawkgirl says as the creature studies her mace.

"More like androids I'd say, they feel and express themselves in ways we have never really understood, their sole purpose in life is to study, build and fix things, they actually feel happy for doing it, so long as they can fix something they don't care who they help so long as they do." John says.

"In one case a Huragok tried to befriend humans by building a vehicle for them from raw parts, unfortunately the Brutes saw it and liked it and ended up turning into a weapon, it is also the first time it showed irritation as it had not intended for that to happen." Cortana spoke.

"Did it attack them?" Superman asks as images of that particular race showed they were always violent.

"No it just left the area, however the Brutes had a habit of using them as bombers until the Prophets put a stop to that, Huragok held a special place in the Covenant as they could detect Forerunner artifacts and get them up and running."

"Can it demonstrate its abilities?" Batman asks.

"Sure do you happen to have something you would like to repair or have calibrated?" John asks.

Batman pulls out his descriptor from his belt; he had been meaning to upgrade it.

John takes the device and shows it to the creature, it studies it and gives of a chirp before it takes the device and dissembles and reassembles it in a matter of seconds, much to the astonishment of the heroes, Superman and Flash the only ones who could follow the movements.

"Now watch this?" John says as he smashes the device.

He does a series of hand signs and the Huragok chirps and proceeds to repair the device in the exact same speed.

Batman takes the device and finds it in perfect working order.

_End Flashback:_

John taught them how to communicate with the creatures just as he and Miranda had been by Redeeming, Cortana simply talked to them through the tones they used, which were quite pleasing to hear.

The Javelins were next as they were given enhanced armor plating, navigational software,short and long range communications, a holopad and memory banks for Cortana to use, fusion reactors used on the Longswords and adapted for them, they left the FTL drive alone for the moment as Redeeming would look into making a miniature Slipspace drive.

They would have used the Pelicans but military looks and weapons may give of the wrong message, still they kept one on board for emergencies, John and Miranda making sure all of them were familiar with the inner workings of them.

All in all he was quite satisfied with what they had contributed, of course there were some issues that needed addressing first, namely helping Diana get immersed into society, a new base of operations for him and his group and finally presenting the League to the world.

_Flashback…_

"So Diana, where do you plan to stay while you help out here?" Miranda asks the Amazon as they enjoy their meal.

"I haven't thought of that, I suppose the watchtowers facilities would suffice." The Amazon replies.

"That won't do, Diana you want to experience all there is to man's world, right?" Cortana asks.

"Yes I do."

"Then you need to get down there and mingle, you too John." Cortana spoke to them.

"Why me?" he asks.

"John all you do all day is go out for supplies and sit and train, you need to mingle with the people, if one day, should we ever return to our reality, find ourselves with the fact that the UNSC no longer needs us what will you do?" She spoke making the other look at him for his answer.

John was quiet at that as he pondered the answer.

"I don't know, retire I suppose or wait in cryo sleep for when I am needed." He replies.

"You see, we need to find you something your good at, outside of the military that works in favor of your unique skills." The A.I spoke in a tone that said she was not budging on this.

"I agree with her Chief, you have given so much to the protection of humanity to just wind up in some desk job or worse cryo facility, you deserve to live the life you were denied." Keyes says to which the others agreed as the fact that he was willing to go into cryonics labs was nor acceptable to them.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" he asks now that the subject has been broached.

"Well what works in favor of a soldier? John, your Ex-military, what did you do before joining the Lanterns?"Superman asks the Lantern.

"Well, I did work in architecture for a while before I was called up, personally I liked to use my hands, feel useful." Stewart replies.

"I don't think that works that well for him, sure he can work as construction worker, but it lacks something." Flash adds.

"How about joining the police or firefighters, they could use someone of your skills." Superman ventures.

"No they would discover his enhancements when he needs to get a physical, people would ask questions." Batman supplies.

"I got it! You can work as a private detective; you just fill out some forms, get an office and deal with easy stuff like finding pets or stuff like that, Diana could be your secretary or partner, no one would suspect you two to being Wonder Woman or the Spartan because it would so obvious." Flash speaks out.

"Hmm, yeah, that could work, you do have necessary qualities for one, you can track anyone, conceal yourself, you're good at figuring things out, your augmentations give you physical advantages over most criminals not of the super variety, plus with Diana backing you up and our tech we could do some real good out there." Cortana says as she likes the idea more and more.

"All right, I could give it a shot, what about you Diana?" he asks the heroine.

"It does sound interesting, but where would we establish this…detective agency?" she asks.

"Well we are currently based in Metropolis, but frankly only criminals of the powered variety appear there, and with Superman and his group there that would be counterproductive, we need a place where we can get plenty of action yet also plenty of diversity for Wonder Woman." Miranda speaks.

"You could go too New York, it has all you need plus no one is based there so you could do some good in both your personas." Stewart answers.

"He is right; it's got plenty of people to blend in, lots of different ethnic groups, crime that needs fighting and people who need help." Flash ads to GL´s suggestion.

"All right we'll move our base there, are there any objections?" he asks Diana.

"No I think this will be quite interesting." She replied with a smile at the prospect.

_End Flashback…_

Soon as that was agreed as well as the modifications they would make to the station they adjourned, Diana stayed with them for the duration of the move which led to some rather…interesting incidents, she and Miranda connected well enough just as she did with Cortana.

The Commander bought her some clothes to wear after Cortana scanned her for her measurements, they tried to get him to pick them up, but he wasn´t about to fall for that one again.

The last time that occurred, he was on his way to the mall for the regular pick up of supplies, food primarily, then came the communications that the Commander needed…female hygiene products and undergarments.

If any of his fellow Spartans had seen his face they would have died laughing, still he did as asked, the first items got him some looks of pity from some men while some women thought it was both funny and endearing, which led to attraction, let´s face it any man willing to do that is a keeper in their eyes.

The other item was the real problem mostly because the store clerks wanted to model the items for it, and the single women wanted his male opinion, now if he were a normal male he would of taken it, thankfully, in his view at least, he was not a normal male, he politely said no, paid and left, much to their disappointment.

He endured many days of laughter after that, he and Diana did not get what the humor was in his odd trip, but then again he was still operating as usual and she did not have an understanding of current society's stereotypes.

Soon they travelled to the Big Apple; using their funds they bought two high rise apartments one next to the other, the location and height allowed for quick exits, Batman was kind enough to provide identification papers for the Amazon, now formally known as Diana Prince.

The detective agency was soon set up in Manhattan area, and John and the others taught her how to work there and act in the city.

Cortana explained to her the basics of what they would be doing depending on the jobs they would receive, from finding pets to solving crimes, in the latter cases they would likely work with the police but in such a way as to not compromise their identities, and how to search through computer files and file archives.

Miranda showed her around the city, and Amazon princess admitted to finding it fascinating though on occasion daunting, there were many cultures here; some blending with American society, others staying true to their roots and showing them to the public.

Despite her conservative clothing she had garnered many looks from men and some women also, the women she had no problem with as she had spent some "quality" time with some of her sister amazons, the men however where a different story.

Some asked her kindly is she was single and interested in going out, others gave credence to her trainers words of men's base instincts, those were taught what happens when an Amazon says no it REALLY means no, they weren´t killed but they would never bear children again or stop speaking as if they were on helium.

The Spartan taught her covert tactics, new forms of tracking down a culprit through methods of both this time and his reality, he taught her how to drive namely the Hog and a modified Mongoose, she really enjoyed those lessons in particular, then there were the firearms training.

She was hesitant at that as she thought it meant she was to kill their enemies, yes she was trained a warrior but she had never taken a life, he however explained that it was a means of protection, yes she could end a life with them but only if she chooses too.

He had taken many lives, both human and not, because of the situation he found himself in but never took any joy or pleasure from, those that did were monsters in his mind.

As John taught her she took in his treatment of her as an equal, she found she liked that, he didn't step in unless the situation called for it, he asked for her opinion on subjects, and he listened to her if she found and alternative solution to a problem.

Diana in turn helped him adapted to living a life away from that of warrior, it wasn´t easy for neither of them as several problems came in the form of her inexperience with the outside world and his upbringing, luckily she had the aid of Cortana and Miranda as they too wanted to help the Spartan.

He was puzzled by her actions yet he did not spurn them, it did confuse him why she tried to do so, she said it was her way of repaying the favor for his lessons, still if it help it better adapt who was he to criticize.

Another facet of their lives were their heroic personas, at first the citizens were surprised by their appearance, the media that covered the efforts of the League as they did clean up of the invaders, focused on them as no one knew where they came from, now here they were defended this city with their unique methods.

Wonder Woman was as powerful as Superman and showed that she was one woman who was anything but weak, many women found her to a good role model and inspiration to their daughters.

John proved to be a force to be reckoned with, seeing as he responded with quick, and at often times brutal efficiency, minor criminals were found beaten up, begging to be put to jail, major criminals were heavily wounded, not enough to kill them but enough to show the seedy members of the underworld that this man would put them down hard if they crossed him.

When they were seen together, the public was in awe of them John was military precision; Wonder Woman was spontaneous and unpredictable passion, his hard and unyielding courage meshed well with her compassionate and kind spirit.

Many speculated as to where they came from, why they chose New York for their base of operations, did they know each other outside of their heroic personae, some thought they were a couple and others colleagues fighting for the same goal.

After a month and a half had passed, and both of them had made their presence felt, the day came when League announced its presence and its attention.

_Flashback…_

The feel in the assembly hall of the UN was tense, representatives of both the worlds governments and the media were anxious as Superman had ask for them to come to address rumors regarding the planet's line of defense.

The doors soon open and all turned to look, many gasped at the sight there stood the men and woman who had driven off the alien invaders one month ago.

They made their way towards the podium, Superman in the lead, followed by the Dark Knight, many surprised by his appearance before them, next was the current Green Lantern assigned to this sector of space, the speedster smiling and waving to all, Hawkgirl mace tied to her waist earning a bit of nervous glances, the Martian J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman the proud warrior and princess she was, and finally the Spartan, his gravity hammer to his back.

"_Smile Chief, you're camera._" Cortana jokes.

"**Very funny Cortana.**" He sends back.

"_Heh, remember the last time we were at a big conference?_" she asks.

"**Cairo station, me, Johnson and Commander Keyes were awarded for our actions on Halo 04.**" He remembered fondly as he thought of his deceased friend.

"_Remember what Johnson said?_"

"**People need heroes to give them hope.**"

"_Right, and that's is what they do, look at the people Chief…_" she says as he does from the confines of the helmet"…_look at the awe they inspire, the smiles they bring, you did that in our world, now you're doing it here as well._" She finishes.

"**I simply do my duty to the best of my ability Cortana, I need not be honored for that.**" He replies.

"_And it is that attitude that makes you one of them John, your methods may differ, but you are a hero, to me, Commander Keyes and the members of the UNSC._" She replies with a smile he can feel.

Soon all eight reach the steps and Superman steps forward, to the chairwoman of the council.

"Madam, if I may be allowed to address the council."

"Of course Superman." She replied as she back away for the man to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the world, some time ago this world was threatened by an alien race, to my shame I was manipulated into weakening our defensive capabilities, and our first warning system was disabled, however it was thanks to this man…"

He holds out his hand towards J'onn.

"…That I and others were able to learn of their intentions, their plans and their weaknesses, he brought us together to defend this world, and together we drove them off" He pauses as he let that thought sink in.

"As I told my companions, I once believed I could defend this world, I was wrong but fate brought us together for a purpose, and I believe that purpose is for the eight of us too unite our strength and courage in defending this world I call home, people of the world, I give you the Justice League." He ended causing a standing ovation by all that grew as he presented the members.

"J'onn Jonzz" he spoke as the Martian step up and bowed his head in greeting.

"Batman." The man simply acknowledging the crowd with his gaze.

"The Flash." "Hey everybody, great to be here I mean it!" he yells and waves at the crowd.

"Green Lantern." Who nods his head.

"Hawk girl." She extends her wings and gives a wave.

"Wonder Woman." Who gives the traditional salute, right hand in a fist over her heart.

"And Spartan-117." John stands at attention and salutes as if in the presence of a superior officer.

"I know there will be questions, so we will try to answer as best we can." The man of steel says to the mass of questions.

"I have one for the Spartan." A three star general in the back speaks; he was bald and had a thin mustache.

Superman steps back to allow John to speak.

"Sir." He salutes giving the man the respect his station demands.

The general returns the salute.

"The name is General Wade Eiling, where are you from soldier?" he asks.

"Believe it or not I come from an alternate reality sir, one where there is no superheroes or villains, and before anyone asks I am human and the year there is 2553."

"You must be joking; such a thing cannot be possible." One of the members speaks.

"We have corroborated his story, and he is not lying." Superman spoke.

"You say you are from Earth?" another asks.

"No, I am human, but I was not born on Earth, in my time humanity colonized many worlds as they ventured out into space."

That garnered much attention.

"Is there any technologies you may share with us?"

"I am currently working with the league to review what might be safe for this world, however I say this now, I will not give weapon schematics to any nation." He raises his hand in order to prevent protest.

"In this world there exist men and women who would used them to bring untold pain and suffering upon the innocent citizens of the world, I was trained to prevent that, this may not be my Earth, but I shall defend it with my life, I consider myself lucky and thankful that the League has given me an opportunity to do just that, while I search for a means to return to my world." He finished.

"Excuse me, Angela Chen, Metropolis News Network, your first appearance there showed you favored a rather extreme way of dealing with criminal elements, a trait you carried over to New York, how does the rest of the League feels in regards to that?" Lois Lane's rival asks.

Flash quickly steps in to field that one.

"Let me answer that one Spartan." The man in red says as the Spartan does that.

"Listen guys, I know he may seem harsh but from what he has shown us, he is limiting himself, why? Because we asked him too, that should be the first sign that he's an ok guy, now there may come a time he may have to cross that line to save one of us or an innocent, but only as a last resort." He says as he lets that sink in.

"Now the rest of us don't do that, and we hope we can help him prevent that, I have seen what he has faced and it was not pretty I'll tell you that, but it showed me that if the chips are down and my back is to a corner I can count on him to bail me and my friends out, and you can quote me on that." He finishes receiving and applause.

"Thank you Flash, I hope to be worthy of your trust, however I serve warning to those who would test me, don't because I can and will do so if you harm anyone just to see how far I will go." He replied.

"I have a question for Wonder Woman, Miss you and the Spartan are relatively new to us, now the Spartan has answered where he is from, but what of you?" a man in the back.

Diana steps up as John and Flash move in with the others.

"I am an Amazon from Themyscira, when J'onn sent out a call for help, I answered it, I could not sit idle while the world burned all around me and my people, the world has change since my time, but my new allies have aided to understand it, I shall defend it with pride and honor." She replies with conviction.

_End flashback…_

From there questions ranged from where they operated from, if they had planned to include other members, what were to be their objectives.

In the month that followed they had tackled many superhuman threats, mostly in groups of three or four, still they made their mark, people felt safe knowing they were around looking out for them.

"_How are things going John?_" Keyes asks over the private comm. as she was currently working with Diana on a case, a theft of stolen technology from a private computer firm who wanted their property back, the police had no leads and the company heads were starting to grow impatient, hence they were hired.

"Fine, the final modifications are coming along nicely, and all is quiet, Superman is dealing with an Earthquake, Batman is in Gotham, Stewart is visiting his hometown, and I and the others are monitoring for any trouble." He replies.

"_Let me know if that changes, in the meantime, Cortana?_"

"_Yes Commander?_"

"_I need you to check the police databases for any other thefts similar to the one we got, this smells like a professionals work, and something tells there is more to this than it seems._" The Commander spoke.

"_On it, I'll send the information to you as soon as I can._" The A.I replied.

"_Thanks, I'll see guys later; hopefully we won't have to deal with any world crisis for now._" She spoke not knowing that trouble was brewing elsewhere.

_Ajuris 5…_

On this distant planet many alien races can be seen arguing and shouting with one another.

"Order! Order! We will have Order!" one shouts at the crowds who continue to bicker.

"SILENCE!" a booming voice yells from the giant oval screen quieting the masses.

"THIS HIGH TRIBUNAL IS NOW CONVENED." A machine like face appears soon joined by to others.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE SO MANY PUT ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES AND COME TOGETHER IN PURSUIT OF A SINGLE GOAL" The center face speaks, followed by a female voice on its left.

"BUT NEVER BEFORE HAS THERE BEEN A CRIME SO HEINOUS, SO VAST THAT IT HAD THE POWER TO UNITE US ALL GRIEF AND REVULSION." She says in a somber tone.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO SEEK JUSTICE." The one on the right adds as an alien with formal clothing approaches the jurors.

"WHERE IS THE ACCUSED?" Left questioned.

"Unfortunately he is still at large." The "prosecutor" motions to an empty elevated circle.

There look at one another, the left one speaks.

"MANHUNTER´S STEP FORWARD!" He commands.

8 robots, appearing to be 7 and a half feet tall, in red and blue, activate their baton´s and march forward, their heavy footsteps echoing in the expansive coliseum.

"THIS IS NO ORDANARY CRIMINAL, FINDING HIM AND BRINGING HIM BACK WILL MOST CERTAINLY INVOLVE GREAT PERIL, ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THAT?"

"_**No man escapes the Manhunter´s**_**.**" The leading robot speaks, its face blue with what would be considered a scar on his face under his right red eye, a trait found in the others as well.

"_**No man escapes the Manhunter´s!**_"The others repeat with determination.

"_**Show us an image of the accused.**_" The lead one says.

"He is a native of the planet Earth…" He activates a projector showing an image of John Stewart "The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

_Detroit, Michigan…_

The now unknowingly hunted Green Lantern walks through his old neighborhood, dressed in a black shoes, gray dress pants, light yellow sweater and a black trench coat, sunglasses hide the emerald glow his power ring grants him, he passes by an old diner, the patrons attention on a basketball game with the local team scoring and exciting them.

"**Heh, that used to be me playing for them, and then watching, cheering for them.**" He thinks to himself.

He continues his stroll until he reaches the local market, one look through the mirror and he sees the man getting robbed, no gun in sight but by the look on the owners face there is one.

"**Damn punks**" he thinks in anger, yet already waiting for the opportunity to step in.

It comes when the would be robber runs out and gets into his escape vehicle, Stewart calmly walks into the middle of the street and extends is right hand, the one with his ring on, the energy shoots out and grabs hold of the wheels, inside the robber pushes the metal hard enough to put his foot through it.

Before he can do anything further the car is lifted up and slammed downed hard repeatedly, he stumbles out, clearly disoriented, and things got worse for him when he is encompassed in green energy field.

The shop keep runs out to see what the commotion is about and soon is showered in his hard earned money as the thug is being shook down then unceremoniously dropped onto the concrete.

The Green Lantern continues on, ignoring the owner until reaching a familiar basketball court he catches a ball heading for the street.

"Yo! A little help! Over Here" a boy standing from the free throw line says.

Stewart tries to score a shot from the entrance…and fall a little short, much to the boy´s annoyance.

"**Must be losing my touch.**" He thinks.

"Time was, you could´ve made that shot with your eyes closed." A man´s voice calls out to him, a very familiar voice; he turns to look and smiles with warmth.

"Mr. McGee?" He asks happily surprised by the encounter.

"You´re not in my history class anymore John, call me Harold." He says as he shakes his old student´s hand.

"Guess my games a little rusty." He replies.

"Well I guess Chris can give you some pointers, he´s my grandson." The kindly old man states proudly as his nephew join them.

"Grandson?" he asks in surprise.

"You´ve been away a long time John." He says as he leads the two away.

"Maybe too long." Stewart says out loud.

_Back at the watch tower…_

Flash was snacking on some popcorn while Hawkgirl was overlooking some last minute adjustment to the power relays.

"Back on Thanagar, you were a cop huh?" Flash asks in a seemingly interested tone.

"Detective."

"What´s it like there?" he continues.

"Same as anywhere I suppose." She replies as she closes the hatch before continuing "There are criminals and we catch them." She finishes by looking at him.

"**Where is he going with this?**" she thinks.

"So what do you do when you are not catching criminals? When you aren´t at work?" he asks, pretty much making his intentions known.

"**Oh please tell me he isn´t…**" she thinks while she verbally responds "What about it?"

"Well…is there a…Hawkboy?" He asks with a slight eyebrow raise.

She would have answered Hawkman, but at that point J´onn and the Spartan walked in and she took that as her cue as she gave a neutral smile.

"I´ll be doing maintenance." She says as she walks away.

"But the Hura…" John tries to say before being cut off by his partner.

"_Don´t bother John, that´s a woman´s way for leaving for a good reason._" She says sagely.

"**How would you know?**" he asks her.

"_Memories from Dr. Halsey when she was dating Captain Keyes._" She replies.

"**I see.**" Was his only response to that comment.

Flash soon joined them while watching her walk away, or more to say at a certain part her sway as she walked.

J´onn turning to him, his face devoid of emotion while John remained quiet.

"What? Don´t you ever get lonely?"Flash unknowingly asks.

"More than you can imagine." He replies in an even tone, a hint of sadness there.

"Idiot/_idiot_" both Spartan and A.I say simultaneously.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to…" His apology cut off by the alarm.

"It´s an incursion!" J´onn says as he and John move towards the windows, soon joined by flash.

"_Over there!_" Cortana yells as she sees through the MJOLNIR´s optics three streaks heading fast.

Soon they could see robotic beings head for the Earth.

"More like an invasion!" Flash yells.

"Can Redeeming have the Dawn intercept?" He asks out loud as the other two heroes look for confirmation.

"…"

"_Negative, their moving in to fast and are two small, it would take time to calibrate missiles for them._" She replied out loud.

"Damn it, we´ll have to go down there." John says to the other two.

"I´ll notify the others." J´onn says evenly as turns to do just that while Flash races off to tell Hawkgirl.

_With Miranda and Wonder Woman…_

Miranda and Diana were currently driving towards the NYPD 6th precinct to research any other crimes involving high level tech when the Hog´s communicator goes off.

"Keyes here."

"_Commander we a priority one situation, three unknown bogies have entered Earth´s air space, they appear to be humanoid machines, Cortana calculates there heading to be Detroit, I and the others are mobilizing to intercept and determine nature._" John said over the line.

Both women look at one another.

"Understood Chief, you have my authorization to retaliate if they prove hostile, I will wait for pick up and head for the Dawn." She replied.

"I shall attempt to join you as soon as possible Chief." Diana speaks at the comm.

"_Understood, J´onn has contacted the others, let´s hope this guys are friendly, Sierra-117 out._"

Keyes soon locates an alley way for Diana to do her thing.

The amazon soon twirls in place an in a flash of light she is in uniform.

"Be careful out there and watch each other's backs." Keyes says to her friend.

"We will, Miranda count on it." The Amazon princess replies before flying off.

_Back in the Watchtower´s hanger bay…_

All three heroes were on board prepping for takeoff waiting for the Spartan to appear.

"Just us huh?" Flash asks as he straps himself in.

"Wonder Woman is on route, Superman is dealing with the Earthquake, and Batman is now on standby in case things turn unpleasant." J´onn replies as he starts up the engines.

"Typical." Hawkgirl says clearly not surprised by the Dark Knights actions.

All turn as the door hisses and in comes the Spartan sporting a very long and strange weapon in his hands, thighs and back.

"What are those!" Hawkgirl asks in curiosity.

"Modified type 50 – SRS, M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, type-25 carbine´s and my gravity hammer." He replied in a casual voice as he took his seat. "_It will be good to test out the new heat dispersing alloys and coolants on the SRS in a combat situation._" Cortana sends to him, to which he silently agrees. "Dude, we have got to talk." Flash said as he eyed the man´s hardware. Soon the Javelin powered up and blasted from the hanger.

_Back in Detroit…_

Stewart was currently with his old mentor while the man´s grandson was getting his hair cut, said boy wanted to emulate the Lantern´s unique hairstyle but his grandfather would have none of that.

John found that amusing while they talked but deep down he was distracted by something, Harold call it on him, but got no answer.

Outside the Manhunters had arrived, and marched with precision as they began their search for the Lantern, many civilians shock and frightened by the mechanical men.

However they were soon stopped by the arrival of the league, Cortana leaving a copy of herself to guide the transport.

"Stop!" the Martian ordered, the machines doing so.

The Spartan gazed at the machines, and tightened his grip on the energy rifle.

"**I got a bad feeling about them.**"

"_Is it because of the fact that their bigger than you? Or because they seem like their looking for trouble?_" Cortana asks though no humor can be heard in her voice as she too shared her protector´s discomfort for the beings.

"What do you want here?" He asks the lead machine.

"_**John Stewart, the Green Lantern**_**.**" It replied.

"What for?" Flash asks worried for their fellow member.

"_**That is not your concern.**_" It replies in a derogatory manner and moved forward.

That of course did not sit well with Hawkgirl as she strode right up to the machine mace in hand.

"Wanna bet?" she said in defiance as she look it in the way, only to duck as it swipe at her.

She rears back for a shot at its head, only for her arms to be grabbed by the behemoth and flung like a ragdoll.

"Everyone get out of here NOW!" John yells as he aims the rifle at the machines while Flash runs towards winged woman with all his speed to ensure she doesn´t become a permanent fixture on a car or truck.

He manages to catch her just before she hits the trailer.

"Aren't going to thank me?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

"Down boy." She replies with a smirk of her own.

John fires at the robot on the right, sending two beams of light at it; the machine raises its baton and deflects one of the blasts upwards, but the other strikes at its shoulder pushing it aside, all three turn to look at the damaged, revealing melted armor and some exposed circuitry.

The Martian uses that moment of distraction to attack the leader of the group.

However the machine is not easily caught off guard as he lazily raises its arm and sends an electrical charge at the man's chest, and then all three turn their batons into staff's, all turning them to maximum charge.

J'onn makes another try for the leader and this time is blasted a fair distance away.

The Spartan fires again only all three dodge the blast than give him a look before raising their staff's.

"_I think you just got their attention John._" Cortana speaks as she does not like the looks he's getting.

"_**Destroy him.**_" The lead machine speaks as all three raise their baton at him.

All three fire at him and John evades the first two of the beams but a third catches him square in the chest, his shield flaring in response.

"_Careful John those beams pack some punch._" The A.I says as she notices the energy bar drop a bit.

He tries to get another shot in, but his weapon is shot out of his hands.

Hawkgirl arrives at that moment to try to attack from the rear, but they sense her and blasts just as they did to the Martian.

John now switches to the Carbine's sending superheated spikes at the machines, the machine on the left spins its staff as if a propeller, only its surrounded by energy and deflects them.

Flash makes a try to blind side them but their advanced sensors follow his movements and step back and uses his staff to clothesline him.

"CLANG!"

"Ugh, why do I feel like a hockey puck?" he says as Hawkgirl checks if he is okay.

Meanwhile John is pinned down behind a blown up car.

"This is going well." He says sarcastically.

"Raarg…arg!" Hawkgirl screams in pain as another attack is denied; only this time they plan to finish her off.

"Back off!" a familiar voice yells before smashing into the robot into the wall.

Superman is revealed and just as he is about to see if it's down when he is struck from behind by a massive beam of blue energy.

Superman skids back and the giant increases the power, Superman uses as much strength as he can to push through.

"Hey tin man!" The Spartan yells at the machine as he jumps of a car with a large black rifle on his shoulder that is powering up.

The Manhunter turns only to see a large beam hit it square in the chest.

The result being a massive hole in the robot, which looks down to see it before blowing up.

This explosion grabs the attention of those in the Barber shop, John decides to investigate and transforms into his suit, much to the awe of those there.

"Nice work Spartan." Superman said to the soldier.

"We thought you busy with an Earthquake?" Flash asks as he joins the two glad that one of the metal menaces is down.

"It was only a 4.0." he says as it was no big deal.

"_Only you big guy._" Cortana said.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" the man of steel asks.

"I wish I…" he never finishes as all three are hit by one of the robots.

"ARRG!"

It is so focused on them it doesn't see J'onn lift a car and smash him with it.

He slowly walks forward to check on his friends when Flash gives a warning.

"J'onn!" who looks behind him to see the robot pick up the wreckage and throw it at him, he dodges but the machine then fires some energy igniting the fuel tank, Superman manages to catch the burning vehicle and withstands the explosion.

Soon the heroes stand on one side while the remaining robots stand on the other, Superman readies his heat vision while John powers up his Spartan Laser, the robots respond in kind, but before they collide…

"STOP!" Stewart yells as both powers collide into a wall of green light.

"Better late than never." Flash comments believing the scales have tipped in their favor.

The Lantern ignored the comment and walked towards the robots.

"Something's wrong." The Spartan spoke as he watch the former marines attitude towards the hostiles.

"_**You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?**_ " asked the leader of the robots.

"I am." He replies.

"Your ring." It orders as it holds out its hand.

John does so reluctantly much to the shock of the heroes.

"John!" Superman.

"What are you doing!" Flash.

"What is the meaning of this marine?" the Spartan asks though his ton clearly says it is not meant to be a question.

"Stay out of this!" He yells to them.

"_**You will come with us.**_" Intones of the robots as he cuffs him.

Soon the three are engulfed in a yellow circle, Cortana recognizes as a matter transporter.

"_Redeeming, track that energy signature!_" she speaks as they trio fades.

At that moment Wonder Woman arrives and sees the devastation.

"**Curses! I arrived too late.**" She thinks.

"Wonder Woman." John greets her.

"I m sorry I arrived late, I had to prevent a bank robbery in New Jersey." She says as she bows her head in shame.

"Easy, you couldn't have known how this would have gone down, I suggest we see if there any casualties among the populace then regroup o the Watchtower." He spoke.

"Agreed, right now this people may need help, will fill you in on what happened Wonder Woman." The man of steel says and the others soon go into action.

"_John check the remains of that machine you destroyed, it may provide some clue on what's going on._" Cortana says to her Spartan.

_At Ajuris 5…_

Stewart and the Manhunters soon arrived on the planet where the trial would be held, upon arrival he heard the yell and screams for his death, he did nothing to defend himself.

"_**Welcome to Ajuris 5 John Stewart, don't expect your stay to be a pleasant one.**_" One of the machines spoke.

From the way the people desired to see his head on a pike, it was a guarantee.

Soon he reached the entrance, and there stood several Lanterns he knew and they did not look happy with him.

"He was one of the best of us for sure but now…" the small round alien said.

Stewart was brought before his peers.

"Gallius…" he said to the small one "Arkus…" to the feral looking one "Killowog." To the large muscular one "Good to see you." He said in the face of his allies, or once allies as their response pretty much confirmed his worst fears.

"Wish I could say the same, Stewart." Arkus spoke.

"You're a disgrace to the Corp." Gallius spoke in distain for him.

"Get me o…"

"Hold it!" A voice spoke.

Everyone turned to look an saw three more lanterns appear, the remaining Earth lanterns.

"Hal, Kyle, Guy what are you doing here?" He asks as the other terran lanterns appear.

"What? And leave you to the wolves?" Hal Jordan, a tall man of brown hair, his uniform green except on certain sections with white gloves and boots, says to the man.

"That isn't how we operate John." Kyle Rayner, a black hair youth, his uniform similar to that of John, except the insignia was different.

"We ain't like this backstabbers, Stewart, we earthmen stick together." Guy Gardner says he is an auburn haired man in a bowl cut; he wears a vest as his uniform with the insignia and black pants with white gloves and boots.

"Watch it Gardner! Or I'll make sure you stay in solitaire confinement for a month." Arkus growls.

"You and what army, flee breath!" the hotheaded man says.

"Enough, this is neither the time nor the place, John we haven't been able to find out what happened, were hoping you can tell us." Jordan says to his friend.

"Forget about me Jordan, I'm a disgrace, get me out of here." Stewart says dejectedly.

"Dammit Stewart, we…oof!" Gardner never finishes as a Manhunter stands in his way.

"_**There shall be no further talking with the prisoner.**_"

"Listen here you over grown rust bucket! That's my friend you have there and if you don't let me talk to him, you'll find out what it feel like to be inside a black hole!" the smaller man yells at the machine.

It narrows its eyes and tightens its grip on its staff; another however places a hand on his shoulder and shakes its head, both soon walk away.

"Why that…!"

"Cool it Guy, we won't help John by joining him in prison, we need to find out what really happened." Kyle says.

"Fine, but if that thing so much as looks at me again, it's scrap." He replies as he and the other go in to be seated.

_Back on Earth…_

"So let me get this straight, he just hands over his ring, tells you to back off and goes with the nice psychotic robots?" Commandeer asks John.

All except Batman were on board the Watchtower, more precisely the map room.

J´onn was using his telepathy to locate the missing Lantern, while they others waited.

"Yes it was as if he knew why they had come for him." He replied.

"Cortana what can you tell us from the remains?" she asked her avatar.

"Well, whoever made them made them to last, the metallurgy is quite impressive, they have a very creative threat assessment program, and they appear to be designed with taking high powered targets in mind, hence why you all had trouble with them." She replied.

"I found him." All eyes turn towards him.

"And…?" Hawkgirl asks as she is starting to feel impatient.

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart,"

"I could´ve told you that." Flashs rebuttes.

"He is looking at stars." The Martian says.

"But which stars?" Superman asks as he walks over to the hologram projector, activating it, the others soon join him.

"There, that´s where he is." J´onn says as he locates a familiar cluster, the screen showing Ajuris 5.

"Okay we know where he is, let´s go get him." Flash says impatiently.

"Wait we can´t all go, someone has to stay here, remember we can´t leave the world unguarded." Miranda spoke.

"You decided to tag along?" Hawkgirl asks.

"You may need the Dawn, and before you say it, I would rather be there and not be needed then needed and not be there." She said cutting off any complaints.

"All right, you take us two thirds of the way, we leave in the Javelin and you follow, things get dicey we call for back up, agreed?" Superman asks.

"Agreed, now who stays?" She asks.

"I and Cortana will remain behind." John says to all.

"As will I then, my strength may be needed here." Wonder Woman ads.

"All right, inform Batman of the plan, hopefully we can resolve this soon." The Man of steel speaks as he and the others head to the Javelin bay.

Soon both the Spartan and the Amazon can see the Dawn going into slipspace in search of their comrade.

"Will they be alright?" she asks.

"We can only hope for the best Diana, nothing more, it´s in their hands now." He replies.

"**May the gods bring you fortune my friends.**" She silently prays.

"Well guys, what do we do now?" Cortana asks.

"We could finish the case we got?" Diana asks.

"About that, I sent some info to Batman, he said he had some information for us regarding that, said he wanted to meets us." She replied.

"We should see him then." John spoke.

"I´ll stay here and monitor the skies." She spoke.

"You sure?" John asks.

"I´ll be fine big guy, no you two go out play and be back before dinner." She said in a motherly voice.

"I swear you talk to Flash too much." The Spartan says as he heads to the Pelican.

"Yet you still care." She replies, which warms Diana heart at seeing them interact.

_Inside the Batcave, hours later…_

Inside one of the most secret locations in the world, Batman and his partners Robin and Batgirl stood watching as their leader worked away on the computer.

"What do you think he´s working on?" Robin asks.

"No clue, but he´ll let us know eventually, like always." She replies.

However they are both soon treated to the sound of the hanger opening, which I odd because the jet is still inside.

They are then shocked to see a plane fly in, military by the looks of it, it hovers over the empty landing site and lands with a heavy thunk.

Batman calmly stands and heads over to it, his partners behind him.

The Spartan (armed) and Wonder Woman step out and greet them.

"Oh my god! It´s Wonder Woman and Spartan-117" Robin says in excitement at meeting two members of the Justice League.

"Must you bring a gun everywhere you go?" The Dark Knight asks as he sees he is carrying his MA5C.

"Yes, got your message, would have come sooner but we had to deal with some…unpleasantness." John says in a neutral tone.

"I heard, let´s hope we won´t be needed." He replies then turns and heads to the computer once more; ignoring the looks the two give him for allowing the man to come in armed.

"What have you found out about the thefts?" The Amazon asks.

"Nothing about the perpetrators but the items seems to indicate that it is not random." He replies as he sits and brings up images of the items.

"What do you mean? Is there a pattern?" John asks.

"Yes, most of them are used in some form or another in robotics; however these items combine seems to be for something specific, something that has never been seen before." He says as the images combine to form a chip of some kind.

"Hmm, could it be used for some kind of weapon?"

"Possibly but I can´t say for sure, we would need the help of an expert in the field."

"Can this computer hook up with the Watchtower?" John asks.

"Yes, the lines are secure, why?"

"Cortana is currently watching for threats, she can provide us with the data we need." He replies.

"I see, all right activating uplink."

"_What´s the situation guys?_" she asks over the line.

"Need some info regarding experts in robotics in regards to this." Batman says as he sends her the information.

"…_okay, nifty little piece of hardware if incomplete, one second…_"

"_Okay your best bet is in Hoboken, New Jersey, at the laboratories of a Dr. William Magnus, he is considered the foremost expert_." She replies.

"Thank you Cortana, looks like the two of are heading to New Jersey." The Spartan says to his team mate.

"Three of us, you may have need of my skills." Batman says as he gets up.

The other two nod.

"You two contact Nightwing, telling him I will be gone for a while, keep watch over the city." He orders in his dark voice.

"No sweat, things have been dull lately anyhow." Robin says with no concern.

Batman gives him a look.

"Will make sure everything is okay when you come back." Barbara asks.

He nods and leaves with the others on board the vessel.

Two teams off into the unknown, what they find their will open the doors to knew sights and intrigue.

To be continued…

A/N:

Okay before I say anything about this fic I need to clear something up from my Marvel/Halo fic, in that fic I wrote, that Jen and Carol slept together, however that was written as a joke, I have received several messages that ask why I have them do that and be attracted to the Chief, It was a joke people, not a fact, perhaps I was not clear or you did not interpret it right, but I hope this clears that up.

Now on to some related to this story, many will think I ripped off Freedoms Chapter, I will admit I took some elements, namely having the Spartan and his group go to New York and the clothes deal with a twist, however I don´t know if he researched this but Wonder Woman is actually based there according to my sources.

The detective deal was added because I honestly cannot think of anything that could be adequate for his skills, also the revelation in the Marvel U of the group will be similar to this one with some noticeable changes, you have been warned.

Next up is regarding some reviews I have seen and I believe I should address.

titan: I do not hate full stop, I just have no clue what you are talking about, English is not my native language, I am fluent in its spoken form not written, please remember that.

that guy you know the one: who honestly lets them be killed, I am not giving any of them I choice, if I decide to kill any one of them I am in fact taking that choice away, no one in real life lets themselves be killed that is a choice, it is a lesson I have learned through personal tragedy, if anyone is curious to my meaning look up a city called Juarez, in Chihuahua, Mexico,

Marc Ello: I will not, under any circumstances, make a Justice Lord Spartan, even if someone threatens my with violence I shall not, why? Because that would mean he would become the thing he has fought against for years, it would be like spitting in the face of all those who sacrificed themselves to ensure that freedom and justice reign, that is why I cannot in good consciousness do such a thing, does that make me look weak? That I leave to you, my good readers.

arandomreviewer: In no way shape or form did the torture of Robin by the Joker, affect the project as he had no say in the matter.

Bruce would have retired eventually, time is the one enemy he cannot defeat, had the torture not occurred it is possible that Tim would have been the next one in line, but his age in the movie suggest he too would abandoned the cape eventually as well.

No I do plan to kill him, but not in the Injustice League episode, the countdown has begun, and I shall not be stopped, no matter how much I am flamed.

As in regards to this chapter, I introduced the lanterns Jordan and Gardner because of a mistake, the die has been cast, this arc shall involved the rescue and the investigation, to those who recognize the name William Magnus, you know what I am about to do, is it too soon? Perhaps, but I believe in getting stuff out of the way, let us pray I succeed where few have.

I leave asking you to be kind with your reviews, peace to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 6:

_On route to Hoboken, New Jersey…_

Batman, Wonder Woman and the Spartan were currently on board the cloaked Pelican towards Magnus Laboratories, along the way Cortana's avatar informed about some details of the man.

"William Magnus is considered one of the foremost experts in the fields of robotics; he has multiple doctorates, in the diverse fields of Electronics, Mechanics and Computer science." She said.

"He has written several papers that show genius level intellect, some I bet Dr. Halsey would be interested in; he is also considered a radical by many."

"Why is that?" Diana asks.

"During his college years he had given rise to a theory were he stated that the then current science of artificial intelligence was flawed, he assumed that things were already intelligent and that "personality traits" might indicate the presence of certain metals in the human body and that he could find a way to draw out this intelligence and personality, in our reality this akin to what is known as metastability." She said.

"What does metastability entail?" Batman asks curious to learn more,

"Well you must understand that in our reality A.I's are divided in two categories, "Dumb" A.I's that function within set parameters and "Smart" A.I's, who because of their unique creation can function on a level much higher level without boundaries meaning we can get creative and imaginative, I am part of the second classification."

"How are "Smart" A.I's created?" the Dark Knight continued.

"Believe or not, we are the result of mapping a human's neural patterns, it doesn't matter if it's a living person or dead, so long as the mind is intact, in my case I was created using Dr. Halsey as a template."

"**Or a cloned brained of hers as a template to be precise.**" She thought privately as they were not comfortable with what they had used cloning for in erasing John's chance of normality.

"So that means you are a clone of her?"

"Not entirely, I do have some of her memories of her life but everything, that I am and how I act are of my own experience, and that is why I believe I am close to achieving metastability if I am not already there, what I mean is I can live without fear of rampancy and act as if I was human." She said with a smile.

"What is this rampancy you speak of Cortana?" Diana asks.

"Rampancy is what happens when a "Smart" A.I which has been in service too long starts to believe itself superior to others, like a god complex, because we accumulate so much knowledge we are pushed to the edge of our existence and literally think ourselves too death."

"This nearly happened to me twice once when I was captured and tortured by the Flood's Gravemind and the other on the Forerunner home world when John was heavily wounded; the only way I can describe the first was rape and the second was like I lost family." She shuddered at the memories of those events.

Diana gave her friend a look of sympathy and understanding, she may not be flesh and blood but for her to react that way clearly shows she was alive, just not in the way humans were.

Batman could tell she was no mere program as he initially thought; she was an actual intelligence in digital form

"But you're all right now Cortana, Gravemind is dead and I am alive well, you are well, that is all that matters." John said to his friend and she smiled in return.

"**The bond of trust they must share in one another must have been placed on many trials to be this strong.**" The Amazon and Batman thought at the time.

After a few minutes they closed in on their target.

"We're closing in on the target zone." John said as he approaches' the large laboratory complex, he decloaked the Pelican and landed near an empty section.

"John, I would like to accompany you, I am interested in meeting the good doctor." Cortana spoke.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Don't worry I have a copy ready to alert us if anything occurs." She replied.

"Hop in." He says to her.

Her avatar winks out and once more he feels the ice water signifying her arrival.

"_Ah home sweet home._" She speaks.

"We appear to have drawn a crowd." Batman spoke as many scientists had come to look at the vessel.

John left a copy on board and grabs his rifle; he took point with the other two flanking him, and soon all three got out.

They made their under hushed comments of awe at their presence, most were directed at him as they eyed his armor.

"Excuse our sudden arrival, but we were hoping to speak to Dr. William Magnus." Wonder Woman asks.

From the crowd a man of brown hair, mid 30's approached, he wore a green plaid jacket and khaki pants; he had a pipe with him.

"I am Dr. Magnus, how may I assist the Justice League?" He asks.

"We would like to get your opinion on something of your area of expertise sir." The Spartan replies.

"Hmm, I see, let us go to my lab and see what I can do to help, all right everyone! Back to work, no need to bother them." The man said to the group, and then all four headed in side.

_Meanwhile in space near Ajuris 5…_

The Javelin came out of Hyperspace and calmly approached the planet where the captured Lantern was being held.

"How are things Commander Keyes?" Superman asks.

"_We are good Superman, we are currently approaching the planet under cloaked and will hold position._" Was the reply over the com channel.

"Understood."

"I still don´t get it why would he give up his ring?" Hawkgirl asks out loud.

"John´s a strange one that´s for sure." The Kriptonian replies.

"I´m beginning to think all you humans are." She says in turn getting a look

"**Oh right…**" She thought "Sorry."

"It´s all right I take it as a compliment." He says with a smile.

"Initiate landing procedures." He said as he reached for the controls, however…

"ZZZAAT!"

Everyone was caught off guard when three ships fire upon the ship, luckily the modifications on the armor held, the fighters then turned around and began shooting them from behind.

"_Guys, what´s going on!_" Came the alarmed voice of the Commander.

"They´re firing at us, that´s what!" Flash said with alarm as he worked on his console, trying all known frequencies "And they´re not responding to our signal to boot."

"_You´re over a heavily populated area, we can´t get a clear shot._"

"I have one, they want a fight then I´ll give them one." Hawkgirl says just as she reaches for the firing controls, of course that´s before Superman grabs her hand.

"No we are not here to start a war." He says as he releases her.

"**Great, he just has to act like a boy scout now.**" She thought as he nurses her arm.

Superman soon steps out of the chair, followed by the other flyers.

"Flash, take the controls." The man of steel says as he passes him.

Flash of course is shocked by this and runs at super speed to get in the chair.

"**Why on earth did nobody tell me I had to fly this thing!**" He thought furiously.

The three soon appear in the opened cargo bay and take of each selecting a space craft.

Superman using his heat vision blasts the ships weaponry, then quickly get behind the ship and stomps on the rear stabilizers.

The Martian becomes intangible, thus the lasers pass through him in a non damaging way, the ship soon arrives at his position, however the crew are caught off guard by the fact that his entrails aren´t all over the glass.

The reason for this is soon made clear as J´onn solidifies inside the engine and damages the fuel lines, taking this one out of the fight without incident.

Hawkgirl however got overzealous and struck with too much force the engine, thus it was well on its way towards the city.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman shouts as he races to catch the vehicle.

"What?" She asks in a confused tone until she sees the results of her aggression.

"Oh that." She says in realization, before she can think of anything? Why else to say her earpiece chimes.

"_What the hell is the matter with you! Are you trying to spark a war! You…_" Commander Miranda Keyes verbally disciplined the thanagarian.

"**I never knew humans cursed THAT much.**" She thinks.

Superman manages to catch the vessel and deposits it gently into a plaza, proceeding to then blow out the flames.

While occurred Flash was having problems of his own, this was showed as the Javelin struck several buildings in his attempts to pilot the vessel.

"Flash, take the controls…" He argues as he tries various controls at high speed "…but does anybody ask if I know how." He finishes as he deploys the landing gear.

"**God if you love me you will not allow me to die a horrible burning death.**" He thinks as he heads for a landing strip and the vessel begins to rock with the force of the landing, stopping just as a third of the ship over the edge, he gave silent thanks and headed to the hatch.

"Well they say any landing you walk away from is a…" "CLICK!"

"**Crap!**" he thought as he gazed at several rifle wielding aliens and with that he rushed back inside just as they began to fire.

"Starter! Starter, where´s the starter!" he said with alarm as they began to fire at the cockpit.

Luckily for him the others soon arrived to prevent any further damage.

Superman ignored the lasers striking him and knocked out the guards.

Hawkgirl struck the weapons themselves, the explosions disabling the alien security force.

And J´onn used a combination of intangibility and mental powers.

"I had everything under control honest!" Flash says in an attempt to salvage his ego.

He was thusly ignored and soon joined Superman and Hawkgirl approach the Martian, who was using his mental powers to prove the mind of one of the security forces.

"Green Lantern is close by, that way." He said in his neutral tone as he looked towards the largest structure in the city.

_Meanwhile at the trial…_

Stewart was shackled and his ring lay in front of him, an expression of sadness and shame could be seen on his face.

The prosecutor spoke to the council, his voice filled with contempt at the sight of the fallen Lantern.

"There is no excuse for this horror, and there can be no escape from punishment, an example must be made!" He urged strongly.

In the stands the three terran Lanterns watched on, the others having left in disgust.

"I´d like to make an example out of that pencil pushing son of…"

"Cool it Guy, this isn´t going to help John." Hal said to the hot tempered man.

"Help? He doesn´t want help Jordan, I mean look at him he's letting himself get crucified!" Gardner says at the sight however murmurs soon break out.

"What the heck?"

"It´s Superman!" Kyle speaks at the sight of his friend using his heat vision to melt the glass dome.

They see him fly in followed by the Martian holding onto Flash and finally Hawkgirl.

"Oh no." Stewart says upon seeing them, the bailiff asking for order.

"What is this some kind of trial?" the crimson speedster asks.

"Apparently." Superman replies "**But a trial for what?**" he asks inwardly.

"REMOVE THE INTRUDERS IMMDIATELY!" The head of the tribunal demanded.

Two creatures rushed at the heroes on board of hover platforms, only to be pushed away by the man of steel, the Manhunters would have intervened next had the Kryptonian decided to act as peacemaker.

"Wait!" He spoke as he held a hand up in a disarming manner.

"We apologize for interrupting these proceedings but John Stewart is our friend." He spoke to the three.

"THIS IS A PUBLIC TRIAL." The head on right spoke while looking at the others.

"VERY WELL…" The left head spoke "…YOU MAY TAKE SEATS IN THE GALLEY."

"BUT THIS TRIBUNAL WILL NOT TOLARATE ANY FURTHER OUTBURTS" The central head finally added.

"Thank you your honor." He replied sincerely as he and the others were taken to the galley and Stewart watched on.

They were deposited near the steps and look for some seats when…

"Superman over here!" and as one they all turned to look at another Green Lantern stand up and wave over to them, behind him were two others.

They soon met up with him and Superman immediately recognized him.

"Kyle Rayner, it´s good to see you again." He spoke as he shook the man´s hand.

"Likewise though I wish it was under better circumstances." The raven haired man spoke.

"Hal is that you?" Flash asks as he recognizes the older man.

"One in the same Flash, how are you doing?" Jordan as he talks to the man.

"I wish I could say great but with all this happening." He replied honestly.

"I agree, and who might this gentleman and lady be?" He asks as he sees the Martian and the Thanagarian.

"This is J´onn Jonnz, the last known Martian; he came to Earth to help us during the invasion…" Superman says as J´onn steps forward and holds out his hand.

"Greetings." He says in his neutral tone as they shake hands.

"…and this is Hawkgirl, she also aided us during the invasion." He spoke as she stepped forward and nodded towards them.

"Thanagarian huh? Bet you´re a real scrapper in a fight." Guy says out loud.

"I see my people´s reputation precedes me." She replies with a smirk.

"I heard there were two new heroes, real unique ones." Kyle speaks.

"That´s one way to call them." Flash says with some humor in his voice.

"We´ll talk about them later, there starting." Superman says as he and the others seet to watch the proceedings.

"ARE YOU READY TO CALL YOUR FIRST WITNESS?" The central figure asks.

"I am my Lord. I call Kanjar-Ro." (A/N: This is how they pronounce it in the comics.)

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design.

"Kanjar-Ro, do you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the prosecutor who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession." He requests.

"Kanjar-Ro, I'm… a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?" asked in genuine curiosity.

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

Many in the crowd grumbling while the league and the Lanterns look at one another and then pay more attention to what is occurring.

The prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate.

"Tell us of your encounter with John Stewart."

"It all started with these blasters I…found." He says unconvincingly before continuing with the tale as the images flowed of him piloting his ship.

"I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris 4, that´s when he showed up." spoken bitterly as it shows Stewart appearing on seen and the pirate accelerates.

"I figured he was going to try and stop me, so… I shot first." The images corroborated this and later show the Lantern using his power ring to tear out the ships means of propulsion.

"His ring tore out my engine…" the ship crashes on a barren asteroid "But he still wasn´t done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone, I told him to turn around and see for himself." Stewart did do so and found 16 vessels of different makes behind him.

"He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced off their deflector shield and shot towards Ajuris 4, there it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction." The images showed the planet breaking apart and exploding.

"Three billion, that's how many were on that planet." The pirate finishes, the audience stunned into silence, most of the league included, all except Hawkgirl and Hal Jordan.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor speaks to the tribunal.

"THIS ACCOUNT IS MOST DISTURBING; WE WILL RECESS TWENTY PENTA CYCLES" Spoke the central figure before all three vanished.

All the aliens slowly vacated the stands while the League and the terran lanterns went to John.

Flash spoke to him as he was the one to reach him first.

"Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That´s why you didn´t put up a fight back on Earth." He spoke matter a factly.

"Way to play the system John." Guy adds, however…

"I told you to stay out of this." He replies, while he does Kanjar-Ro scurries off, though Hawkgirl sees him.

"That scum is an obvious liar, give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth." She speaks as she palms her mace.

"Not if get to him first." Gardner adds his ring glowing as he speaks.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Guy! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty…" he finishes much to their shock.

_Back on Earth…_

Superman and the others weren't the only ones in for a shock.

"Right this way please." Doctor Magnus asked the three as he led them to his private labs.

As he did the watched the many innovations his facilities provided.

"You have very impressive facilities here doctor." The Spartan comments.

"Oh that's thanks to the many contracts that we have obtained for our services, many in automotive industry, some in other laboratories that require precise and careful handling and in some cases the better funded hospitals." He replied.

"Any military applications?" Batman asks as he can see what many applications that could be used for that, not that he wanted that after that fiasco he and Superman had to solve involving Luthor and the Joker.

"Oh heavens no, I abhor the thought of the military using our facilities for the use of warfare, uh no offense to you sir." He says looking at the Spartan.

"Pardon?"

"Oh it's just I and some companions watched the broadcast where you and the others presented themselves to the world, I overheard how you came from and alternate world, one where you are a soldier." He replied.

"I see, then I take no offense, I have long since come to terms with what I am and what I do, many may not look on favorably but I do what I must to ensure the safety of humanity." He replied.

"_Doesn't mean you can't change John, you yourself are human, and from what I have seen from other humans they can change under certain conditions, the only question is do you?_" Cortana spoke to her protector.

"**I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there won't we?**" He replies.

"Does the military respect that decision?" the Dark Knight asks.

"Reluctantly, oh there are those who can be quite insistent, but I remain steadfast in my ideals, I wish to help better this world, and I doubt I can do so by building weapons that help take lives, oh here we are." He replied as they had arrived at a very secure looking door with voice, palm and retinal scanner as well as a keypad.

"Pardon the security measures but some of the applications I work on are of personal importance to me and I do try to make sure they are kept away from prying eyes." He spoke as he approached the door.

"VOICE IDENTIFICATION PLEASE."

"William Magnus."

"…"

"VOICE IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED, PROCEED TO SECONDARY AND THIRD TESTS PLEASE."

He places his palm on the scanner as well as his eyes on the small opening where a laser can be seen.

"PASSCODE PLEASE."

He enters is code and soon enough thunk is heard followed by the hiss of pressure being released.

"WELCOME DOCTOR MAGNUS."

They all soon enter and see many computer servers all quietly working, as well as some electronic microscopes, beakers with chemicals in them, presses and scales as well as some blackboards with equations on them, the doctor heads towards a desk with a computer on it.

"Now then, if we all take a seat please we can see what it I can do for you." He spoke as he sat in his chair.

"I shall stand, my armor is heavier than it looks and these chairs would not support my weight." John polite speaks.

"Really? I say it must weigh a good 300 pounds at most." He says as he gives a scrutinizing look.

"More like 700 pounds." That caught all three by surprised.

"…I see, I must admit you're technology is quite fascinating, any chance I can give it a look?" He asks with a hopeful look.

"I will have to think on that, much of what I have at my disposal is not safe for humanity at this time and there are certain elements I am weary of." He replied.

"I understand, I know full well how certain unsavory characters may try to use such technology for less than noble purposes, but enough of that let's see what it is you require of my facilities." He spoke.

"Well Doctor Magnus, the Spartan and I recently have been investigating a series of high profile thefts involving several renowned technology firms, Batman was sent a copy of our findings and he soon brought us in when we saw a pattern develop, however we seek your aid as you are known as the foremost authority in your field." Wonder Woman spoke.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that I am the foremost but still I am honored you came to me for help, may I see the information you have?" He asked.

Batman gave him some sheets that contained lists of what was stolen as well as a rendering of what they thought it could build.

However they soon noticed the Doctor's change in demeanor as well as the color drain from his face as he read.

"It's…it's impossible, I never loaded it's schematics into the database or kept files on it here in the open." He said out loud.

"What is it Doctor?" Batman asked analyzing the man's physical condition.

"**He knows what it is, and what's more it is something only he was supposed to know about.**"

The Spartan also came to this conclusion and voiced it.

"You know what these parts are used to build don't you?" He asked.

"Yes b-but I-I only told one person about it and he passed away, and the original files were destroyed in a fire." He spoke with a frantic look on his face.

"_Whatever it was sure has him spooked, his vitals are all over the place._" Cortana provided.

At that moment the phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Dinana asks as the man gets up and paces around the table.

"The machine will get it, this is more serious we…" Whatever he was about to say was stopped by the sounds of gunfire, yells and loud voices, making everyone turn to look at the machine.

"_D-d-doc! W-w-we need help!_"

"_Someone shoot that thing!_" a voice could be heard over gunfire.

"_Thing am I! I'll show you!_" another was heard though they could swear there was something strange about that one.

"_Mercury! Do not go for the kill!_"

"_I wasn't going to; I am just going to cut off their b…_"

"_We aren't supposed to say naughty words._"

"_I think the doc will allow just this once in view of the circumstances Lead!_"

"_Grenade!_"

"_Oh fuc…_" "BOOM!" was a distinctly feminine voice before the explosion.

"What was that!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"Trouble, and big from what we just heard." The Spartan says.

"Oh god! Someone found them!" Magnus yells and soon can be seen moving towards the door, the others follow suit.

"What is it Doctor? Who are "them"?" Batman asks as he keeps up with the man.

"I'll explain later, but we must get to them before something terrible happens, please you have to help me!" The clearly distraught man implores.

"All right but we expect to have this explained agreed?" John says to the man.

"Yes, yes of course."

Soon the four run to the place where the Pelican is seen waiting without touching down, John picks up the doctor and Diana does the same with Batman.

"Tell me where you live."

"West 1322 sycamore street, it an abandoned office building." Was the reply.

John inputted the coordinates into the navigational system and they were soon off.

It did not take long to see a column of smoke rising in the distance, making John put on a bit more speed, once they arrived though they could tell it was a war zone.

He saw two long trailers trucks from which 15 heavily armed men could be seen shooting at the police and some could be seen shooting at something in the building.

Whatever it was, was throwing them back out like rag dolls onto the concrete and asphalt, reducing the fighting force much to their misfortune.

"Can you land this thing?" Magnus asks.

"**Please let them be all right.**" He silently prays.

"Negative it's too hot down there, I and the others will have to engage them, and you must wait here Doctor." He spoke as he placed his hand on the computer to download Cortana before he got up and headed for the weapons locker.

"But I…"

"No buts Doctor, your safety is our responsibility, once this is over you shall be brought in." He spoke as he took out two M6 and a BR55HB SR and finally his trusted MA5C.

"All right but please hurry." The doctor spoke with worry.

"We will, Wonder Woman, Batman I'll take point and draw their fire, wait 2 minutes then follow in." He spoke with an authority he only summed when he led troops into battle.

They nod in return, Batman a bit surprised by the Amazon willfully taking the order.

"Leave some for us." Diana says with a smile not the least bit offended by him taking charge, though the fact that they have worked together for months helps.

He gives her the Spartan smile before he heads for the hatch.

"_Watch your step._" Cortana quips as she opens the hatch.

He soon jumps out and activates his thrusters and heads to the site.

Once he is in range is in range he cuts off the thrusters and lands hard on the ground with a resounding boom, bringing everyone's attention towards him.

"It's the Spartan!" One of the officers yells happy to have some back up.

"Shit! We can't let him stop us now, fire!" one of the black clad men yells and fires his rifle at him soon followed by the others.

John grabs his MA5 and begins taking shots at the group, striking them in the shoulders or knees, nothing deadly but still very painful; of course this prompts them to take cover behind whatever they can find.

"Use the grenades!" Another orders and lobs the small explosive at the Spartan followed 5 others.

John sees this and jumps back, not out of fear but out of need for a new vantage point.

"BOOM!" is heard repeatedly as several go off.

"Did we get him?" one asks as he and 3 others are behind a turned over Sedan.

"He is the least of your worries." They all hear behind them, making them look and see none other than the Batman, who runs up to them and delivers a shoulder charge to one followed by a left hook to a second to his right, then a right spin kick to a third to his back, the last one decides to charge him, but he sidesteps left and the mercenary smashes into his forearm hard.

They aren't the only ones to get this treatment as another group, this one of five see this and raise their rifles to shoot the Dark Knight, but the Amazon would have none of that as she barrels into them from high up sending them tumbling.

"Cowards! Fight with honor." She says before flipping one on his back with a Judo throw followed by a back kick that sends another flying into a window from an abandoned grocery store.

The other three get up and fire at her, but with grace, speed and agility she deflects the bullets of her bracers back at them, or more precisely their rifles firing mechanism causing them to jam up.

"Get her!" one yells and all three rush her, all three pulling batons from their belts.

She just gets in a stance and waits for the first one to approach.

One runs in and is disabled with a chop to the back of the neck as she sidesteps right, the next swings and misses as she ducks down before rising and delivering a strong uppercut, mindful of not using her full strength, the last one manages to complete his strike but the clang of metal on metal shows she has used her bracers to block, she then grabs him and drives her knee into his abdomen, knocking the air out of him before sending a left straight to the face, knocking him out.

The outside forces have been disabled leaving only the few who were assaulting the building, which sadly is only around five able men the rest to beaten and battered to put up a fight.

Upon seeing the results of their companions efforts against only three heroes, one pointing his guns at them, they do the only logical thing, drop their weapons and surrender.

"You can bring him down Cortana." He radios the vessel, and soon it can be seen landing in the street, much to the surprise of those gathered.

The scientist soon disembarks and heads for the building.

Batman and Wonder Woman follow him while John goes to collect Cortana.

Once that done he make sure the prisoners are secured and assuring the police that the doctor will see them to compile information before entering the building there he hears voices and heads towards them, passing scorch marks, bullet holes and blasted walls.

He reaches what appears to be the undamaged kitchen and stops dead at what he sees.

There behind the doctor were seven robots of different shapes and colors.

"_I guess the good doctor succeeded in proving his theory._" Cortana says to him, though she is just as surprised.

"Ah you must be the Spartan the Doc was telling us about, pleased to meet you." The Gold one says and from across the room he stretches his hand towards him.

John looks at it and hesitantly shakes it.

"Trust me Chief you aren't the only one to be surprised." Diana says as she still has the effects from seeing the metal beings.

"That's good to know." He replies as he approaches.

"I was about to explain to your companions about my Metal Men…"

"And women." The brown one says.

"…Heh, yes and women, allow me to introduce them to you" He says as he points first at the silvery robot at the farthest left.

"That is Tin; he was the first to be built."

"H-h-hello." He waves, albeit timidly.

"Next to him is Lead, say hello Lead."

"…"

"Hello." The largest one says.

"Do pardon him but given his element he is a tad slow in reaction time."

"And just about everything else too." The red robot speaks up.

"And that would be Mercury, I do wish you did not put him and Tin down like that."

"It is my nature Doc."

"Sigh, next to him is Iron, the muscle of the group." He says towards the dark blue robot.

"Hey there, thanks for watching out for the Doc." He greets.

"Next to him, Platinum the first female member of the group."

"You can call me Platina or Tina, whichever you like." She says with a smile.

"And the one to my right is Gold; he acts as the leader of the group."

"Now Doc, I think of myself more like your right hand man or robot in this case." The gold robot replies humbly.

"And that is usually the sign of a good leader Gold, finally to my left is our latest addition to the family Copper." He says to the other "female" machine, the difference between her and Tina being, the first had what would be considered hair in a long ponytail while she had shorter hair that fanned out at the neck.

"Hello, thanks for bailing us out, I don't know how long these psychos would have kept shooting at us." She spoke clearly quite disturbed at the events.

"I do not like to be shot at." Lead says with a sad expression.

"E-e-easy buddy w-w-were ok now." Tin speaks up.

"Yes, we are safe now, and the Doc is here, maybe now we can figure out what these men wanted." Gold speaks.

"Isn't obvious, they were after us sparkles, only they didn't care if it was in pieces." Mercury replies.

"You are upsetting Lead; you know how sensitive he is." Tina says as she goes to comfort the big robot.

"_This is truly astonishing, their reactions and motions mimic human responses perfectly, Chief you have to let me talk to them._" Cortana excitedly says.

"**Is that wise?**"

"_Please Chief, this is a rare opportunity, besides I have you, Diana and Mr. Tall, dark and brooding to protect me._" She says, though if she was in avatar form she would be giving him puppy dog eyes.

"**Sometimes I wonder who gets into more trouble, me for keep getting into these situations or you who lead us into them.**" He replies before speaking up.

"There is someone else who wishes to speak to you Doctor Magnus." He says before lifting his right hand, and before he can asks a lift shines from it and soon they all gaze at the UNSC A.I.

"Hello everyone, I am Cortana pleased to meet you." She says to the group.

They are naturally stunned silent at the sight; Lead however moves in close to get a better look.

"Ooh pretty lady." He says in childlike wonder and points at her.

"Aw, thanks Lead that was very nice of you." She replies with a smile and shakes the finger.

"What is she?" Gold asks.

"I am A.I Gold or more precisely a Smart A.I."

"Incredible, how were built? Or is it programmed? What powers you?..." The scientist asks as he looks at her.

"Easy Doc, remember your condition." Tina says to him in worry.

"Huh? Oh right, that reminds me Tin please bring me my medication would you?"

"S-s-sure Doc." The small robot replies as he goes to the cupboard and brings out small bottle of Prozac and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thank you Tin, my apologies to you, but I suffer from a bipolar condition, though it limits me in certain areas I require taking daily doses lest I do something…unpleasant." The man said with a faraway look.

"…"

"And pardon my outburst Cortana, but you are quite frankly fascinating."

"Easy Doctor, flattery will get you nowhere with me." She says with a smile, though she noticed Tina had a small frown.

"We can trade stories latter; right now we need to figure out why those men attacked and what their connection is to these thefts." Batman spoke.

"Yes of course, I still owe you an explanation in regards to my outburst in the lab." He spoke as he leaned on the sink, putting his thoughts in order, before returning to his seat.

"It all started 10 years ago when I first built my Laboratory facilities after I graduated, despite the relative youth of my establishment it quickly grew in notoriety and fame, this allowed me the funds I needed to pursue my research into the creation of what would eventually become the Metal Men."

"You mean your theory about how to bring out the intelligence out in machines." Cortana says.

"Yes exactly, I, my fiancée and four researchers who believed in my work aided me in this endeavor; the only other person who knew about what I was attempting was my old college professor Thomas Oscar Morrow…"

"You mean the man who developed the Red Tornado android?" Batman asks.

"…the very same, he was a true pioneer in the field of robotics and the only one who understood and comprehended what I was trying to do, his death was a true loss." He spoke sadly at the memory of his mentor.

"It took several years to develop but I and the others had finally succeeded in building not only a cerebral scanner to map the human mind but also what would serve as the key to making my creations work the Responsometer, here take a look, Tina if you would please." He says to the female.

"Gladly Doc." She replied all too happy to aid the man as her chest plate opened up and revealed a small device with a shifting center.

"This is what allows them to not only live but also gives them that spark that makes act and feel like any human would, that's enough Tina thank you."

"You're welcomed."

"They aren't artificial intelligence but actual intelligence, aren't they Doctor Magnus?" Diana asks in wonder of the beings.

"**Just like Cortana.**" She thought.

"Indeed Wonder Woman, however the patterns used to create them was not done out scientific need but a personal one, you see we were about to run the first test with a willing subject, a janitor I befriended when we were attacked." He spoke a faraway look came upon his features.

"Attacked? By who?" Cortana asked the man.

"I don't know, they wore black masks and body armor, they demanded that I come with them or they would kill everyone in the complex, there was no choice, I could not let that happen so I willingly left with them, however before I knew it they looked everyone in the chamber and damaged the electronic lock, this short circuited the system and activated the machine at dangerous levels." He spoke as tears formed in his eyes

"I watched as they banged on the door and cried for help, I was restrained so I could do nothing but see as it activated and they screamed in pain and then I was knocked out and taken away." He remained silent at that with Copper and Platinum hugging him and Gold placing a hand on his shoulder the others had their heads bowed down for their creator's pain.

"It is not your fault Doctor; you could not possibly have predicted what could have occurred, this group obviously never intended to leave witnesses regardless of your cooperation, you did not know that." The Spartan spoke.

"That's what I keep telling myself but I can never find it myself to believe that, sigh, anyway it was days later I awoke in a lab, two guards pointing guns at me and a man whose face was hidden in shadow."

"He told me that he wanted me to build him an army of robots based off my ideas, I refused at first but again they threatened to kill my employees, I asked what guarantee was there he would not do it anyway, he brought Paul Stevens the head of the mechanical designs division and shot him right there in front of me, after that I agreed."

"I don't know how long I worked but eventually they stopped giving me my medication to speed up the process, it did do just that but also made me do something terrible." The look on his face clearly spoke volumes of what he was about to say.

"I built the first Metal Man out of Plutonium, and used my own mind as a template, however since at the time I was not stable it was filled with my anger at my captors, and my self-loathing, I activated it and what followed was a bloodbath."

"He slaughtered everyone on the base, left only destruction in his wake and when he had dealt with my kidnappers he turned his attention to me, I had built in a failsafe I activated, but sometimes I wonder if should have just let him kill me for all the lives I destroyed."

"No! Never think like that William, you are not a bad man, just a man who was a victim in all this, a bad man would not have made us, he would not teach us right from wrong or protect us as you do." Tina spoke as she hugged him.

"She is right Doc, it is them who took your medicine and hurt you, they wanted a weapon and they got one, it just pointed itself at them and not at their victims." Iron said to which the others nodded.

"What happened afterwards?" Batman spoke in a neutral tone, a part of him thinking he shouldn't have created such a monstrosity yet another wondering if they had not deserved their fate.

"I regained enough sanity to realize what I had done and dismantled him, I torched the lab with all relevant information, I found a map that said I was on an island south of the Chinese mainland, so I radioed for help, when Chinese and American forces came I gave them a cover story and after an investigation I was sent home."

"I spent months rebuilding my life after that, and it was during this period I learned that my friends and fiancée had died after being in a coma, I went to the lab intent on destroying the machine when I made a discovery, parts of their minds were mapped and stored in the cerebral scanner."

"It was there I had chose to save what I could of them and created the rest of the Metal Men each with an element that I felt could match the personalities of those caught in this tragedy, further study allowed me to create Copper without the scanner."

"And now someone intends to create their own Metal Men based on your work correct?" Batman asks.

"What! Is this true Doc?" Gold asks shocked.

"Yes, and I fear that it is for less than noble purposes, from the list you gave me they require one more item to create their own Responsometer, a unique polymer that would allow it to continue to operate as the machines shape shift."

"Where would they find it?" John asks a plan forming in his mind.

"It is kept in a hidden safe in my private lab, however if they knew about them I can only assume that whoever sent these people after my creations must know this as well." He replied.

"Then this may be what we need to flush out these people." The Spartan spoke.

"You want to set an ambush." Batman said more than asked.

"Yes and I believe that we can find out who is behind this, however we'll need additional help to pull this off effectively."

"W-w-we c-could help." Tin spoke up.

"That's a great idea Tin!" Gold said to the small robot.

"Absolutely not! You could be captured or worse." The scientist protested against such a thing.

"Doc, they could very well come after us again and YOU could be killed this time, we have to try and put an end to this, please trust us on this." Leader of the group spoke.

"Yeah Doc, I have been itching for some action and this guys are just the thing I need." Mercury adds.

"I hate to say this but, I agree with red here." Copper comments.

"I'm in." Iron spoke up followed by Lead.

"Me too."

"We can do this, please believe in us." Tina said with a hand on his face.

"All right, but I am coming as well, no buts, I need to know how they found out about you and my secrets." He said to all involved.

"All right then, now we need to come up with a strategy." Wonder Woman spoke.

Soon all began to plan the coming confrontation.

_Back on Ajuris 5…_

After Stewart's admittance of guilt the heroes and Lanterns moved away from the still in a state of disbelief and confusion.

"Three billion gone, I can't believe it." The Flash says in a low tone "**And GL was responsible?**"

"Neither can I…" The man of steel said not in anger or sadness, but in conviction of his friend's innocence "…I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"I'm with you Superman." Jordan spoke the other terrans beside him also agreeing.

"Why? John' admits he's guilty, no one disputing the facts." Hawkgirl says, playing devil's advocate in this case.

"Maybe I am, J'onn, Hal I need you two to come with me…"He spoke to the Martian and Lantern before turning towards the other two members of the league "Flash, Hawkgirl can you buy us some time in court?" he asked.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down?" the speedster asks in seriousness at the question posed to him before answering "…won't be easy."

"Guy, Kyle you two stay here and keep an eye on things and watch their backs, I got a feeling there is more going on than we know."

"You got it Jordan" "All right Hal." They replied.

They were all about to depart when.

"Superman!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Commander Keyes?" He asks as he sees a figure in armor.

And it was as she was wearing the ODST BDU, in this the CQC variant of the armor, no weapons as she had them confiscated before entering, much to her displeasure, she asked around and soon came upon the group.

"I came down when nobody responded, what's the situation?" She asked.

"Pardon but who is this?" Hal asks.

"Oh sorry…" She says as she removes the helmet "I am Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC Navy, acting captain of the frigate Forward Unto Dawn, and you are?" She asks in turn.

"Hal Jordan, pleasure ma'am, these are my associates Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner." He speaks as he offers his hand which she shakes followed by the other.

"I'm not familiar with this UNSC? Is it a recent faction?" Kyle asks.

"It's a bit of a long story, I'll tell you later, right now what is the situation with Stewart?"

They soon explained all they had seen and heard, Miranda reeling from it all.

"So he says he's guilty or believes it enough that he is not contesting the facts, and now you three are going to the scene of the crime to investigate, is that about it?" She asks.

"Yes, I believe there is more to this than all of us realize." Superman replies.

"I agree, I shall remain here and help Flash and Hawkgirl, I'll inform Redeeming of the situation and aid you." She spoke with a confidence and authority born from years of combat.

"All right, let's hope we can pull this off as soon as possible." Superman said as he and the other flew towards the Javelin.

They arrived in record time to the League's transport, Jordan giving of a whistle in appreciation of the craft.

"Got to admit, that is one fine ride you have there, you mind I take for a spin afterwards?" He asks.

"Sure, but if you thinks this is impressive you should wait o see the Commander Keyes toys." Superman said with a smile as the three boarded the vessel.

"So what do you expect us to find on this moon?" J'onn asks in a neutral tone.

"I don't know…" the kryptonian says in uncertainty "…there's something bothering me, just call it a…"

"An intuition?"

"Exactly!"

Soon they launched towards the satellite, unaware they were being watched.

_Back at the trial…_

"JOHN STEWART, YOU MAY NOW QUESTION YOUR ACUSER." The central figure spoke.

"No questions." Was the despondent reply, making the heads of the tribunal look at one another and murmurs to break out among the populace.

"NONE? DON'T YOU INTEND TO DEFEND YOURSELF?" The one right asked in curiosity.

"No, I don't." was the sad reply as the platform lowered.

More murmurs broke out and the Leaguers, Lanterns and UNSC Commander were not happy to say the least.

"Damn it! He is going to let himself be crucified." Gardner spoke in anger at his fellow Lantern's disregard for his life.

"We have to do something guys." Rayner adds as he looks on with.

Flash being who he was and true to his nature did do just that.

"I object! You call this a trial? I say it's a joke!" He mocked before Hawkgirl pulled him down towards her.

"_Are you out of your mind! What do you think you're doing!_" She whispers harshly.

"Prepare to be dazzled." He replies with a cocky smirk.

"REMOVE HIM!" Commands the head judge.

This of course is an exercise in futility when dealing with the fastest man alive, who quickly knocks the aliens away and heads for the podiums where Stewart and the prosecutor were.

"Listen to me, with something this important you got to hear both sides." He said for all to hear.

"Flash I told you not to get involved." He tells him in anger and resignation to his fate.

"I agree!" Miranda spoke from her place "If you truly want to see unmitigated justice here then both sides must be heard." She said though she kept her body tense as she saw some of the aliens looking at her.

"Commander Keyes is here!" Stewart asks in shock.

"Listen GL, they're railroading you and you expect us to sit back and watch?" he asks unaware of the two behind him until "Not hap…Ugh…Grr. Hey!" he grunted as to bailiffs grab him and start to drag him away.

They were about to do same to Keyes when the right figurehead spoke.

"WAIT, THESE BEINGS MAY HAVE A POINT, WE DON'T WANT ANY LINGERING DOUBTS ABOUT OUR FINAL JUDGEMENT DO WE?" She asked.

"OF COURSE NOT, BUT WHO WOULD SPEAK ON BEHALF OF JOHN STEWART?" The left figure asked.

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" the speedster asks, the Commander and Hawkgirl wondering the same thing.

"WE SOLVED OUR LAWYER PROBLEM A LONG TIME AGO." The central one said with a satisfied tone.

"**I don't like the way he said that.**" The heroes thought.

"HOWEVER YOU CAN SPEAK FOR HIM IF YOU WISH." The female spoke.

"BUT BE AWARE. IF YOU LOSE YOU SHALL SHARE THE SAME PENALTY AS THE ACCUSED." The left one said ominously.

"The same penalty? You mean…" he doesn't finish as their silence tells him all he needs to know.

"That's crazy!"

"NO, THAT'S HOW WE SOLVE OUR LAWYER PROBLEM..." The central one spoke in a casual tone before continuing "…WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

"_Don't do it._" Stewart implores him.

"_And sit back and let you become a martyr?_" he answers back "I'll defend him!" he yelled back.

"We both will!" Keyes added shocking everyone.

"Are you insane!" Hawkgirl yells.

"We have to buy time and John sure as hell isn't going to give us that, listen to me you and Gardner look around ask questions, give us anything we can use to stall this thing, Rayner I need you here as a character witness." She ordered.

"What if no one wants to talk?" the Thanagarian asked as she rose.

"Ask them again…hard." She said in a dark tone.

"Lady I owe you a drink for this." Guy spoke with smirk.

"We make it through this first round is on me." She spoke as she walked down towards the central arena.

"VERY WELL PROCEED."

"Right." The Flash spoke as his platform rose.

"But first I would like to say a few words about…Habeas Corpus, yeah Habeas Corpus and Ipso Facto and Five Beta Kappa…" one thought went through their minds at that start of the speech.

"**They/we are sooo dead.**"

Hawkgirl and Lantern soon went into the city and found very few willing to talk, mostly out of fear and anger towards the Lantern, which really pushed the boundaries of his patience, until finally stopping at a bar where the saw the other Lanterns.

"Waiter another round." Gallius orders.

"Disgusting." Gardner spoke in contempt though not loud enough to be heard over the ruckus.

"Why aren't you at the trial?" She asks them.

"Hoh, we couldn't stand it anymore." The round alien spoke.

"John Stewart made us all look bad." Arkus adds as he downs his drink.

"So much for the vaunted loyalty of the Lantern Corp." She sarcastically replies.

"Oh don't get so and mighty Lady, if you're smart you'll stay away from him too." Gallius speaks, not seeing Gardner close his fist and narrow his eyes.

"Otherwise you'll end up reeking of his stench to." The hairy alien spoke.

This proves enough for both the short tempered individuals.

"You backstabbing bastards! After all he has done for you; this is how you repay him!" Guy yells in anger.

"We are looking out for the rest of the Corp Gardner; unlike you we do give a fratz about it." Arkus replies.

"WHAM!"

"Cowards!" She yells before attacking with her mace despite their use of the ring.

Gardner responding in kind.

Knocking Arkus and Gallius over.

"My friends please! No weapons! No weapons!" he owner, a small tentacle alien yells as he gets between them.

"You think I need this mace…" she started as she threw it at a wall hard enough it stayed there.

"Or my ring." The earthling adds as he powers down.

"For us to take you down?" She finishes.

"GRRR." Gallius growls as he and the other power down as well, especially when she bids then to come with her finger.

Arkus is about to charge her when Guy tackles him to the ground and gives a right cross to the face.

"I been meaning to take you down a peg since all this started." He speaks.

Gallius charges Hawkgirl but she back hands him with a right, another bird like Lantern manages to tackle her but she simply uses the moment to flip him off her an into a neon sign.

Guy was delivering rights and lefts on Arkus who desperately tried to block the assult.

He got his reprieve when an alien with one eye, four tentacles and feet, grabbed him from behind; he rammed his head back which stunned the alien before he grabbed him from the scruff of his neck, spun him around and threw him into the bar with the other Lantern.

Gallius got back up and jumped Hawkgirl but she ducks and flies past Argus.

Killowog who up till now stayed out of the fight and drank, manages to grab him before he can crash through the window.

Arkus however was not as lucky as his distraction left him open for both Guy and Hawkgirl to punch him hard enough HE flies through the window, both Killowog and Gallius look through it.

The two others behind the bar try to jump them but one right hook to the bird alien and a throw from Guy to the one eyed creature disrupts this plan.

The small round alien tries one more time, but as he jumps and flies through the air, Guy kicks his behind and launches him into the waiting arms of Hawkgirl who throws him into one corner causing to rebound until he lands in a chair dazed.

Arkus arrives for round three eyeing both the hero and Earth born Lantern.

Finally after much brawling someone decided to intervene, in the form of emerald wall..

"No more!" Killowog orders.

"They're right, we should have backed Stewart, and that's exactly what I am going to do." The large alien spoke as he left.

"At least one of ya has some guts for standing up for their friends." Guy says as he wipes some blood of his lip.

Hawkgirl and him intend to follow when she sees the pirate Kanjar-Ro, talking to a Manhunter.

"Guy look there." She says to him.

"It's that pirate, what is he doing talking to one of those junk heaps?"

"Let's follow him, he may have information we need." She replies.

"Fine, but I get first shot if he doesn't want to talk." He spoke as his ring glowed.

_Back with Flash and Miranda…_

After letting Flash try the patient of the Jurors, Miranda took over and called Kyle to the "stand".

"Mr. Rayner you have been a Lantern for how long?" Miranda asked.

"About 5 to ten years I believe."

"And when did you first meet the accused?"

"3 years ago, I was assigned his partner for sector 2814, we were investigating a weapons trafficking ring that was passing through."

"And how long were you together on this assignment?"

"Three weeks."

"And during that time did the accused ever appear overzealous with his power?"

"No ma'am, he was always in control and knew just how much power to use."

"So he doesn't strike you as some maverick out to make a name for himself."

"No he has always upheld the laws appointed to us by the Guardians, and I believe this was all some sort of mistake."

"Objection! That is bias opinion."

"SUSTAINED!"

"Out of my way!" was suddenly heard as Killowog shove some guard's aside.

"NOW WHAT!"

"Uh, looks like we got a surprised witness." Flash says with a smile.

"Surprised witness? He was nowhere near the crime scene, what kind of witness can he be?" The prosecutor asks as he and the others float towards the tribunal.

"A big scary one." Flash mocks as the alien steps up.

_With the Superman and his group…_

J'onn and Superman was out in space in their suits while Hal had his ring to protect him from the vacuum, Redeeming was piloting the Dawn, using passive scanners to check for anomalies.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" the kryptoninan asks.

"Where do I start? The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts?" He replies dramatically as he stairs and the ruins of the planet.

"No, not up there down here." He states.

The two look and can't find anything wrong until…

"It can't be…" J'onn being the first to notice.

"But it is this moon is still orbiting a planet that doesn't exist."

"_I concur with Superman, sensors show gravitational shifts shown in stable orbiting satellites._" The Forerunner A.I spoke through the comms.

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed." The Martian spoke as another puzzle was added.

"But it didn't did it?" He retorted.

"Guys, my ring is picking up an energy reading that's coming from around here, I think we should check it out." Hal said as the moment the revelation came he began a more thorough search.

The other soon agreed.

_At the trial…_

"And the Thorians would have gotten me for sure had it not been for John Stewart, he saved my life and risked his own to do it, that's the kind of guy he is." Killowog finishes proudly.

"Thank you Killowog, John couldn't of asked for a better character witness." Flash replied at the end before taking a seat next to Keyes after letting the prosecutor know it was his turn to cross-reference.

"_Anything from the guys?_" He asked her.

"_No and I doubt we'll get any more surprise witnesses._" She replied as she watched the prosecutor approach Killowog.

"Killowog, can you tell me exactly what a Green Lantern does?" He asks directly.

"Well that's easy, we catch bad guys." He said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Commendable…" though he did not seem to mean it "…but how do you know who the bad guys are?" he asked.

"**Uh oh.**" Alarms were suddenly going off in both the hero's and soldier's head.

"How? I…I just know."

"Oh so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out matters of life and death." The prosecutor spoke.

"I didn't say…I mean…Well yeah kinda." He replied unaware of the trap he was being led into.

"And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings?"

"Objection your honors! He is leading the witness!"

"…"

"SUSTAINED, REFRAIN FROM DOING SO AGAIN PROSECUTOR." The central figure spoke.

"Allow me to rephrase the question, who gave you this power to be judge and jury? Who gave you the right!" He demands.

"We did." A voice echoed in the hall as the Guardians of Oa appeared.

"Well I guess there are more surprise witnesses." Flash quipped.

_Back on the moon…_

Superman flew around searching for the source of the energy reading.

"I hope you two are doing better than me, I'll I see are craters." Superman spoke as he scanned every nook and cranny with his vision in multiple spectrums.

"_Nothing on my end Superman._" Hal replied.

"_I have yet to localize the reading; certain elements within the rock are hampering my scans._" Redeeming spoke.

"Everyone, I have found something I just don't know what it is." J'onnz communicated as he gazed at a large machine.

He was soon joined by Hal and Superman, who were a bit caught off guard by the machine.

"Any idea what this thing does?" Clark asks.

"When I was a child on mars, we had small toys call illusatrons. They could project crude images over objects and even empty space." The Martian explains.

"You think this is a larger version?" Superman ventured.

"The engineering principal appears the same." He replied

"So it's an illusion." Superman said followed by the Lantern.

"And I bet it's pretty obvious what its hiding." Jordan spoke up.

"It would explain why this moon's orbit remains intact." J'onn said in a neutral tone.

"But who…" "ZZZAAAT!" "AARRRG!" the trio shouts as they are suddenly struck by laser fire and are sent into a wall.

The ship passes and fire above them releasing debris and burying them.

As the ship passes the would be tomb, its pilot is revealed to be the same pirate who testified against John.

"The secret will stay buried with them." He gloats however before he can savor it he is attacked by another ship.

"RARRRGH!" Hawkgirl, its pilot cries as she fires at him.

Meanwhile a green glow erupts from the rubble containing the heroes.

"What took you so long?" Guy asks them.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asks.

"Saving your tail apparently now if you'll excuse me." He said as he fired his ring at the pirate.

"This moon is filled with surprises." J'onn says as he phases from underneath the rock.

Meanwhile Kanjar-Ro is doing everything to avoid the duo, he however is not prepared when a massive warship appears out of nowhere in front of him and fires missiles at him.

"AARRGH!" He yells as they explode close enough to cause damage, Superman tears through the doomed vessel and deposits with the others.

"Friends of yours?" Guy asks as he points at the ship.

"That would be the Commanders ship." J'onn replies.

"I want one." Was all he said.

"We followed this scum from Ajuris 5, I had to uh, ah borrow one of the defense forces fighters." She fininshed lamely clearly telling them all a different story but ignoring it in favor of questioning the pirate.

"So he's the one behind all this?" Superman asks as he looks at the pitiful creature.

"Not exactly…" She spoke.

_In another area on Ajuris 5…_

"_**It is time brothers, time to avenge a 1000 years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity.**_" The lead Manhunter spoke as the others cheered before he continues.

"_**Our plan has worked flawlessly so far, we've sown dissention among the Lantern Corp and stained their reputation forever, but beyond that, we've succeeded in luring the leaders of our most hated enemy, away from their home planet of Oa.**_"

"_**Yes they're here, the Guardians.**_" He spat out the word as a vile curse, the others sharing his hatred and screaming for their death.

"_**No my brothers, not here not now, our destiny lies elsewhere.**_"

"_**But rest assured, the Guardians will burn, for we are the Manhunters!**_"

"_**NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!**_" They all cry.

_Back at the trial…_

Unaware of the looming threat the few Guardians that had come were being questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corp power source, but the individual Lantern has complete autonomy." The Guardian spoke.

"So if one of them those something wrong, it's not your fault." The prosecutor states.

"You misunderstand, we give them autonomy, because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions!" He stopped the small but powerful being.

"How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgment." He demanded.

"We object!" both Keyes and Flash shouted.

"OVERRULED."

"No I do not accept that!" Keyes

"BE SILENT OR…"

"Is this your idea of justice? Or is this simply a formality you go through?" Keyes continues "…I, no we accepted to represent John Stewart knowing full well our fate should we lose, now the prosecutor has been allowed to ask his questions to the Guardian, well I have a few." She spoke.

"…" they remained silent.

"I ask the Tribunal to allow me to cross examine the witness, afterwards our fates are in your hands." She finished.

"ASK YOUR QUESTIONS HUMAN." The central figure spoke.

"Thank you your honors." She said as she passed the prosecutor who gave her a glare, one she returned equally.

"May I ask what your name is?" She asks.

"I am Ganthet."

"Very well Ganthet, in the history of the Corp has any Lantern ever abused the power you have given them?"

"…Yes, the one called Sinestro." He replied.

"I see, and what measures were taken against him?"

"We stripped him of his power ring and banished him to another universe."

"Tell me Ganthet, did he kill while wearing the ring?"

"Yes he did, it is the most gravest of crimes a Lantern may commit." He replied sadly.

"After that incident, were there any measures taken to ensure such a thing never occurred again?"

"Yes a more through screening test was made to ensure a better selection in ring bearers as well as certain protocols to alert us if they went rogue."

"**Gotcha!**" She thought.

"And within these protocols you installed, was there one that would alert you when a Lantern has indeed taken a life?"

"Objection!" the Prosecutor asked as he figured were this was going.

"OVERRULED, WE WISH TO HEAR THE ANSWER."

"Yes there is." This answer shocked everyone including the accused.

"Pardon? I must have misheard you because I could have sworn you just said that a Lantern cannot take a life without you knowing, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why are we here? If such a protocol is place then how is it that John Stewart managed to kill three billion lives? Could his ring have malfunctioned?"

"No."

"Could the protocol be circumvented or tampered with by the Lantern?"

"No, it is hidden in the programming and only we know how to do so."

"Even if the death is accidental?"

"The loss of life by the Lanterns action would still be brought to our attention."

"No further questions." She spoke with a smug smile at the prosecutor.

"IF WHAT IS SAID TRUE, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT AJURIS 4 NO LONGER THERE?" The right figure asked.

"It is there!"

"Superman!"

The kryptonian spoke from high above the galley, flanked by Gardner and Jordan carrying the pirate between them, before flying towards the accused, destroying the shackles with his heat vision, th others landing behind him.

"John is innocent!" He spoke loudly before he pressed his earpiece "_That's your cue guys, hope you can hear me._"

_At the Dawn command center…_

"Loud and clear, let her rip Bias."

"_Launching pulse missiles now._" He spoke before a barrage of Forerunner missiles streaked towards the large machinery and then...

"BOOM!"

After the explosion the wayward planet was revealed to all.

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed, its right where it's always was, it was all an illusion a frame up as they say on my planet."

"YOU!" Stewart snarled before launching himself at Ro, and giving him a right cross.

"AH!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY!" He bellowed.

"For…for money." Was the fearful reply.

"WHOSE MONEY!"

"Easy John." Jordan asks as he looks at the pitiful creature.

"Yeah, leave some of the greedy little shit for me to wail on!"

"The Manhunters." He answers quickly and loudly for all to hear.

"Where are they anyway?" Flash asks as they note the robots are nowhere to be seen.

"Come on!" Superman says as he sees the Guardians move quickly.

"GL!" Flash says as he quickly grabs the ring and hands it to him.

He will's it on and feels the power flow through him.

"Good to have back John." Jordan says to him.

"Yeah, now let's get those hunks of junk." Gardner adds and Rayner nods.

All soon leaving, the pirate getting up and turns to face the music, however before he can e feels someone tap his shoulder and then…

"WHAM!" Gets a fist to the jaw that knocks him unconscious.

"That's for get us in this mess asshole!" Miranda yells before joining the others.

The Guardians soon congregate when they do not feel the presence of the machines.

"We're too late! We have to back immediately." One of them spoke and move towards a doorway except….

"Not so fast." The Flash says as he blocks them.

They try another route but are soon met with the others Superman being the first to address them.

"What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this." Ganthet speaks.

"Make time." Gardner says.

"Where are the Manhunters?" Stewart asks them.

"Headed back to Oa."

" "Back to Oa"? They've been there before?" The man asks incredulously.

"Yes, we created them there." The Guardian admitted shamefully much to the shock of the others.

"Say what!" Flash voicing his.

"Are you kidding me!" Rayner as well.

"It was…before the Lantern Corp. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil." Ganthet explained to the group.

"Because they were machines following logic right?" Jordan adds and Ganthet nods.

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman asks.

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties, tracking, hunting, guarding they didn't seem too object."

"Not out loud anyway." Stewart says.

"Yeah and now they're going back for some payback, well I say we oblige them." Gardner spoke while the others nodded.

_On Oa…_

The scene was best described as a nightmare as planetary defenses and Green Lanterns fought over the planet against the army of Manhunters hell-bent on taking back what they considered rightfully theirs.

"_**Don't let up brothers they're weakening!**_" The lead machine spoke as the bombarded the shield placed by the few Guardians remaining.

Half the forces struck or took over planetary defenses while the fired on the shield.

Inside the Guardians were indeed feeling the strain.

"_**They can't hide in there forever, rip it open!**_" It shouted as more Manhunters attacked the shield.

"_**Rip them to…**_"It never finished as a giant portal of energy opened up and a massive ship came through followed by a smaller ship it recognized as the Javelin from which the Earth's champions and the Lanterns jumped out from and engaged the robots.

"_**They can't stop us brothers no one can!**_"It shouts in order to rally its forces.

On board the Dawn Commander Keyes showed her keen military might.

"Raise the shield, launch all Longsword and Saber fighters and activate all point defense weapons; have them target the Manhunters that get too close."

"_Afirmative._"

"Have you reconfigured the missiles Redeeming?" Miranda asks as she surveyed the battle.

"_Yes, all missiles are now calibrated to target the Manhunters._"

"Fire a barrage at the largest cluster." She ordered.

The Manhunters soon got an up close and personal taste of the Dawns weaponry as dozen missiles flew straight at them.

Those foolish enough to charge the Dawn were taken down by either the fighters or the vessels rail guns and laser weaponry.

The League also made massive dent in their forces as Superman and the Martian used their super strength to rip them apart.

Flash speed help him evade many shots and used them against them on the rogue robots however he was soon surrounded but a flash of emerald and they soon were history.

"Got your back!" Stewart spoke to him.

Flash was relieved and glad, that soon changed when he saw a squad of Manhunters behind the Lantern.

Look out!" he shouted at his friend.

Stewart turns and both holds the shield and fires at the robots destroying those he can.

"_**Use the guns! The Guns!**_" The leader orders at those who have taken over one of the cannons.

They target Superman, Stewart and J´onn, but upon seeing the approaching blast the Lantern shields them, the Manhunters fighting them are not so lucky.

J´onn becomes intangible and rushes them while they fire on Flash.

The Manhunter operating the cannon gets a lock, but before he can fire he meets his end at the Martian´s hands…literally.

Flash is knocked unconscious and his friend shields him but it doesn´t look like it will hold against the barrage.

However a blast of energy saves them form death´s door as Hawkgirl and the Lanterns from the trial appear.

"You three take the north tower, Killowog and I will take the south." Gallius orders much to the surprise of the Thanagarian.

They move swiftly and destroy the defense platforms quickly, Hawkgirl gives of a battle cry as she smashes the last one hard, and causing a chain reaction that destroys it.

"Hey Hal!" Guy calls out as he makes a minigun and fires indiscriminately at the machines.

"Yeah Guy!" he replies as he crushes three between two giant emerald fists.

"This reminds you of the time we got caught in that dispute between the Ron'nar and the Sla'ku!" He asks as he shields himself.

"No! It reminds me of that bar fight on Ornas IV."

"Ha! Yeah good times that!"

"Heads up guys!" Kyle yells as creates several missiles that strike six robots at their backs.

"Great kid! Just don't get cocky!" Guy spoke "**I always wanted to say that.**"

The fights continued.

Inside the Guardians are too weak to continue, one collapsing from stress.

The lead machine got inside, however Stewart saw this and followed it in.

John looks on at the tower of light when he is blasted from behind by the robot.

"Manhunter! Stop!" Stewart commanded encasing him in an energy sphere.

"_**Not till we've regained what is rightfully ours!**_" It replied as

"Yours?"

"_**The power the Guardians stole from us.**_" He spoke before firing at him.

Each taking a shot at the other, the drawing in close.

"It was never yours! It was always the Guardians!" he growled out as he fought the machine for dominance.

"_**And they betrayed us…**_" speaking with utter scorn for the beings "_**…just as they betrayed you!**_" before pushing him back.

"ZAT!" "ARRG!"

"_**This power is our destiny.**_" It spoke before shooting him again.

Stewart collapse on a wall as the Manhunter entered the central power battery.

"NO!"

"_**YARRRGH!**_" It screamed as its body absorbed the energies released.

"_**NOW I AM THE POWER!**_" the newly transformed Manhunter spoke as all power rings deactivated.

The Guardians fell to the ground as it left them.

"All is lost." One weakly spoke to Stewart.

"Not while I'm standing." He said as he stood with determination as energies crackled in the air and approached the central power battery, concentrating all his will into this one task.

He thrust his ring forward and chanted the Corp oath.

"IN BRIGHTEST DAY…IN BLACKEST NIGHT….NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT…" The energy being felt the energies fluctuated causing it pain as Stewart continued "….LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT…" All the power flowed into this one ring returning the glow into his eyes "…BEWARE MY POWER…GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

"BOOM!"

"_**NOOOOO!**_" It screamed as the power was released.

The Guardians soon stood together in front of him.

"We chose wisely when we offered you the ring, thank you John Stewart." Ganthet spoke, though John just remained quiet.

Outside things had finally calmed as with the loss of the leader the rest scattered like frightened insects.

"You're some fighter lady." Gallius said to Hawkgirl.

"Heh, we already knew that, didn't we?" Arkus joins in as laughter sounds, though three Lanterns did not.

"Lousy bunch of…"

"Easy Guy, I feel the same way." Jordan spoke as they waited for the formerly accused Lantern.

"John!" Killowog spoke as he spotted him.

"John I'm sorry." He said remorsely.

"You came back went it counted." He replied as he patted his shoulder.

"I guess we were wrong about you John, we should have known better." Gallius spoke his and the others heads bowed in shame.

"You're damn right you should've!" Guy said from the background.

John just walked passed and said to them as he did "His right you know, you should have." And then he went to the league and the others.

"Are you all right John?" J'onn asked his friend.

"You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself." He replied.

"Hey what are friends for." Flash spoke with a smile.

"Damn right, now I believe some drinks is owed to us." Guy said.

"And an explanation also." Rayner adds as he looks at the Dawn.

"Let's go guys; it is a very long and complicated one." Stewart said as he and the others flew towards the ship.

_Back on Earth…_

In front of Magnus Laboratories a black van was park in front, inside were several men were looking at monitors, which showed several angles.

"_Heads up, target is moving towards the entrance, he is alone._" A voice over the radio spoke, while an image of a nervous Doctor Magnus appeared.

"_Should we go for capture?_"

"Negative, wait until subject is in private office." One of the men in the van replied.

Several minutes later.

"What is status of target?"

"_He is in the office…he is opening a secret compartment._"

"Go for capture now! All units move in!"

In the office Magnus was overlooking some papers when the windows explode inward and 5 men with guns, in black clothes with masks and visor on appeared before him.

Outside 20 men climbed the fence and headed for the entrance.

Back at the office.

"You're coming with us Doctor." One of the men spoke.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" the panic man asked.

"Us? Nothing we're just hired guns sent to do a job, but trust me we are not men who liked to be screwed with and this little assignment has cost us money and people, so shut up and come with us." He said with authority.

"I think not." A voice suddenly spoke calmly from next to the scientist, which perplexed them as there was no one there.

Or so it seemed as the Spartan suddenly appeared as he dropped his cloak, showing him and the pair of M6 he had pointed at them.

That was not the only shock as the doctor suddenly changed shape and color.

"S-s-surprise!" Tin said.

"BOOM!"

A large explosion was heard followed by gunfire.

"It's a set up!" one of the five yelled an all fired at the armored soldiered, the robot hiding behind him as the shields absorbed the damage.

John responded by firing into the arms and legs of the captors so fast it seems as if e never moved at all.

"I-i-is it o-o-over?" Tin asks.

"Not yet Tin, I have to help the others." He spoke as he moved away.

"Please protect them." The robot said without his usual stutter.

"I will, and Tin?" he spoke to draw his attention.

"Y-y-yeah?"

"You did great here." He said before vanishing, leaving a happy robot behind.

Outside was a battle zone as the Metal Men and the two heroes struck at the persecutors, their creator there as well, guarded by Platinum and Lead.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it!" Mercury spoke as he lobbed some fireballs at a group of mercenaries hiding behind a fork lift, making them run for cover.

"Iron on your right!" Gold spoke as he extended his arms and punched two gunmen targeting Batman, who flung several batarangs at three others, each striking their hands and dropping their weapons, they were suddenly engaged by the Amazon as she punched one man with a right hook, delivered a roundhouse kick to another behind her and finish with a clothesline to the last one as she completed her spin.

Iron turned and saw one had decided to use the van as a battering ram, so he planted his feet as it slammed into him.

"CRASH!"

Metal and glass breaking as it did, the driver was still conscious and strapped in the seat, this didn't prevent him from pulling his handgun and firing.

"That is very annoying." The machine said as he gripped the sides and with his great strength delivered a suplex, flipping the van and passenger upside down.

Copper was fighting a trio of soldiers, each firing at her with their machine guns; however all this is make her angry.

"You'd think that after the first 172 shots you'd get the message, oh well." She said as she extended her arms and wrapped them up in them.

"Let's try some shock therapy." She said before sending a powerful voltage into them, not enough to kill them but enough to leave a painful reminder when they woke up.

The Spartan made his appearance by spotting five men shooting at Lead his left arm transformed into a large shield to protect the scientist and his "sister".

He ran at high speed, and before the hired guns knew what was happening he struck.

The first was push back by a shoulder tackle and was flung 5 feet away, landing hard on his arm, he should have considered himself lucky because John had not even used a third of his strength in the armor or he would have crushed him.

John pistol whipped one on his right, while he smashed the butt of the gun on the nose of the one on the left, breaking the nose and knocking him out.

The last two began firing at him until their guns clicked empty; John ran at them, grabbed them by the scruff of the neck and smashed their heads together.

Things quieted down once all the shooting and fighting stopped.

"Is everyone all right?" Doctor Magnus spoke with some worry.

"My systems show no damage." Gold answered.

"I think I broke nail." Copper replied.

"How can you break a nail?" Iron asked her.

"It was joke you blockhead." Mercury replies ignoring the glare he gets.

"I left Tin in your office; he was a bit shaken by the fight but all right." The Spartan replies.

"I and Batman are all right." Wonder Woman added from the side as she and the Dark Knight joined the Spartan.

"Thank goodness! I was worried things would turn for the w…" Before he could finish one last mercenary appeared with a rocket launcher of all things.

"DIE!" he yelled before he pulled the trigger.

John did not even think as he ran towards the rocket while pulling his gun out and firing at it.

"BOOM!"

The explosion at close range threw him back straight into Lead who caught him.

Platinum rushed the man and delivered a right hook to the jaw, left jab to the stomach and kick to the groin.

"Nobody shoots at my friends!" she told him off as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"J…Spartan! Are you all right?" Wonder Woman asks with worry.

"A little rattled but I'm fine, the shields took the brunt of the blast." He replied.

"Thank you Lead." He said to the large robot.

"…"

"You're welcomed." He replied eventually.

Soon the police came thanks to all the commotion, unfortunately so did the media that went crazy when they caught sight of the robots.

They didn't answer any questions at the request of their creator, who told the people he would give a statement eventually.

The League helped maintain watch on the mercenaries as they were taken in by the police, the Metal Men helped clear debris and other such tasks to help their creator who was busy thinking in his office after securing the documents once more.

"_This is the Forward Unto Dawn to Spartan, you read John?_" The familiar voice of the Commander reaching his suit.

"Batman, Wonder Woman it's the Dawn their back." He said to his team mates as they went to him.

"Have they recovered John?" Diana asks hopefully.

"…"

"Yes, he has been retrieved and is safe and sound, we also have guests thy wish us to meet." He replied.

"Thank the goddess he is safe." She said with a smile.

"What of this guest?" Batman asks though inside he too is glad the lantern is safe.

"The rest of the Earth Lanterns apparently."

"Well we should meet them don't you think?" She said to both of them.

"_We should you know, if only to learn more about who else defends the Earth when we aren't available_" Cortana spoke out loud.

John thought it over and agreed, and after much discussion so did Batman, they went to say goodbye to the robots however they were surprised when they asked if they could come.

The doctor would have denied them but he wanted to come to.

John talked it over with the Commander and agreed, and soon they all boarded the Pelican and headed towards the Dawn.

"Look at that!" Iron spoke as he viewed the massive vessel, the others just as speechless.

Once inside the hanger they were greeted by the rest of the League and the Lanterns, the three taking his appearance in stride as they had seen a lot in their time, though the robots raised a lot of eyebrows.

They in turn saw all the machines but what really grabbed their attention, were the Huragok and the Sentinels, Magnus looked like a kid in a candy store.

The Huragok approached the sentient machines with open curiosity some asking to perform repairs on them.

John translated for them and the Doctor gave his permission so long as they did not tamper with the Responsometers.

In less than a minute they felt as good as the day they came online.

Everyone soon went to the cantina, to eat and explain their stories of what each team went through, there the robots and scientist met Redeeming Bias, and even more advanced A.I.

The Lanterns explained how each had joined the Corp.

The UNSC gave a brief overview of their reality, avoiding the brutal details of the war and the Spartan project.

Magnus repeated the story of his creations.

When he said he suffered a bipolar disorder Redeeming offered a cure, saying all it would take was a slight correction in the regions of the brain that caused the imbalance, he assured him it was quick and painless with no side effects.

William agreed and asked what he could do in return for such generosity.

They declined any reward but he would not be deterred so he offered something that astonished them all.

"I can make Metal Men bodies for Cortana and Redeeming is wish." He spoke.

"_Will the offer is interesting as I have analyzed these beings and their unique abilities, I must decline, though it does give me an idea, still thank you for the offer Doctor Magnus._"

"What about you Cortana?" Wonder Woman asked her friend.

"I… I don't know could it be possible?" She asks.

"I am sure with your help as well as that of Redeeming we can pull it off, we can design it to handle your unique program and personality." He assured them.

"What do you think?" She asked her friends.

"You should take the offer Cortana, think of the new paths it could open for you." Miranda says to her.

"Yeah, you could walk among people; help out around here with your own hands." Flash enthusiastically said.

"But I still wouldn't be human."

"So? We aren't human either and we accept that." Copper said.

"John?" She turned towards her partner.

"What do you want Cortana? Because whatever you decide I will support you, you know that." he said to his friend.

"…"

"I…I accept Doctor Magnus, I want to see where this goes." She replied.

"I assure we shall make you something that will be worthy of you and all the help you've given us." He spoke.

"And will think of something in regards to your situation Doctor Magnus." John spoke.

And with that plans began to be made for both parties involved.

_In a secret location…_

"So team failed to capture the robots or the good doctor?" woman asked

"Yes, they did not anticipate the League's intervention both times or the battle prowess of the machines." A man's voice spoke.

"Anything that can be traced back to us?" an older man talked.

"No they were hired through a third party, we are clean." The same woman responds.

"Contact Doctor Morrow, he will have to make due without the machines or their creator."

"We won't make another try for them?" the older man asks.

"No, the League will be watching over them, we'll find another resource to explore." She replied.

"We could send "her" after them." The other offered.

"No, she cannot be exposed to them, it is too risky." She said quickly.

"And what about the monitor teams in New York? Have they found the Spartan yet?" The older man asked.

"No he is quite elusive, but we will find him eventually, and then maybe he will see things our way."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We will just have to be insistent." She finished.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew finished, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, hope it meets everyone's expectations, because trust me it was a nightmare going from GL arc to the Metal Men, and sorry for the delay but something school related popped up and I won't be able to update as much as before.

I'm pretty sure you can guess who is talking at the end there so need to explain there.

I always thought how to give Cortana a body, and then I saw an issue of Superman/Batman where the robots showed up and bingo, next chapter will have her there during the Aquaman arc, as for how to pull the same thing in the Marvel verse well that is a tricky one.

On that note what metal should be used that best defines her, I was thinking Titanium, why that and not Forerunner metal? Because I like to keep things balanced that's why.

Now something that I will most certainly be asks is will I have Cortana paired? I don't know, but if I do it will not be with a human, it worked for Red Tornado not for the Vision, IF I do so I could chose either one of the Metal Men, Redeeming or if I feel evil Amazo since he isn't really evil just a bit lost.

I do have plan for Redeeming, but should I make it to the Amazo appearance then that's where it will be revealed.

Not much in this chapter in regards to John and Diana interacting but then again I can't make them all that way, especially when other women show up, woo boy is that going to be mess.

Next chapters will see his involvement with Atlantis, the injustice gang and especially the Amazon's, question I will be probably asks is will he be captured? Yes, I need to do this if I plan to have Cheetah redeemed and because I never liked how Batman played her like that, he feels guilty for giving Joker an acid bath but not for nearly having her torn apart by Grundy? WTF!, now the Amazon's that will be just as hard as my Hulk VS Spartan battle not mention the aftermath, you can rest assured the gods will take notice of his actions.

Good news to all, I have decided to update Land of heroes next, and it will be their origin story, meaning I should be able to publish it sooner as I have a basis to work from.

Inuboy86: I meant exactly what that paragraph says, come on she is over 2000+ years old, on an island filled with women, and no matter how much they think men are driven by their libidos, they have urges they have to satisfy to, I mean can anyone honestly tell me the contrary? I'm not trying to portray her as a slut or something like that I am simply going with a logical conclusion.

I have read your messages please only send one, I may not answer it on time but that doesn't mean I don't read them or appreciate your comments and ideas, some I shall consider.

Freedom Guard: Good to know you're still alive and kicking, hope you like what you read here and if you have any more tips I am happy to listen to them, I may need them if I decide to go harem on these stories, I repeat IF for all those demanding for my blood for daring such a thing.

Also read your latest chapter and I would like to point out that Vixen can fly in the comics, in fact she kills Amazo with wicked combo of Falcon and Triceratops, I plan to use some of those elements if I can.

Jacob: Don´t know enough about Cole to bring him in on this, don't know who Nicole is, that leaves Red Team and the Spirit Crew, Jorge or find away to bring the rest of Blue Team.

Now then Jacob, I have not stated that the WW/S-117 thing is concrete, it looks that way because I have not introduced more female character I have liked for him, I am leaning towards it, but also know that I could go harem like FG appears to be doing in WoW/Halo, also I do not know whether Cortana will be paired, I have to think hard on that.

arandomreviewer: If you could please tell me episodes that could benefit from the use of an orbital strike without causing massive structural damage, I'll see if I can work something out, with the exceptions of the Thanagarian invasion and the Dark Heart incident.

Kurogane7: Hope you got my reply, I will level with and say now that I don't do much chatting on messenger, and I am not a fan of twitter or facebook, sorry for not sending more of my work for beat reading but time constraints and job and school affairs don't allow much leeway, once I finish I pretty much say hell with it and publish, I will see to sending something when I can.

cj-cold: It's good to know you looked up Magnus and his creations as this opens another venue for me and the readers, you can probably expect me to do more in the future.

Marc Ello: Marc I understand your point and I am not discouraged or angry by it, I still stand by my decision of not creating a Lord Spartan, now as an additional point to what you wrote I have this to say, it is true that with Flash's death, the Lord's lost their moral center and became tyrant's.

John would never compromise his values as they were drilled into him and the others by CPO Mendez and Dr. Halsey over the years as they trained, yes they created soldiers but also made sure they were human enough to know when something is wrong, if they hadn't he would have handed Johnson's medical data or not gone after Cortana.

Another valid reason is they are not part of that reality; therefore there cannot be an evil Spartan-117, sure someone could argue that the same event could have occurred there, but spatial and temporal mechanics is not my area of expertise, hell I don't know how I am going to work the WWII scenario into this, one thing I do guarantee the Lord's and he will have a "chat" at the end, one they won't soon forget.

ShadowCub: Great joke I should rewrite the chapter to include it.

titan: I am going to level with you and everyone on this site, I didn't start writing because I had the guts to do so, I did it to escape my pain, you see my father was murdered by some punks trying to steal his truck as he was coming home from work while I was at school, I was so lost after that, even reading this stories help me little but one day I started writing in a note book, it wasn't a story just expressions of my ideas, then one day I began writing a fanfic that I discarded after I realized I was making a knock off of Trugeta and Gunman.

It wasn't until I read Freedom's work and his daring approaches that I decided to create my first story, Rise of the Dark Ones, then the reviews came and my pain lessened, then wrote another and another, the sheer fact that they have all been like so readily has surprised me, for that I thank you all for you help me lessen my pain, I know this won't go on forever but for how long it lasts I thank you.

Peace out everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 7:

Over the Atlantic Ocean a storm raged making wind howl and sea churned in violent fashion.

Below it however all was clam and tranquil as the USS Defiant made its silent patrols over the ocean floor.

All seemed calm until, the ships Sonar began pinging.

"Sir! Unidentified craft approaching, bearing 0-1-0" the sonar operator said to the captain, as the image showed the unknown ship.

"At this depth? Establish radio contact." He orders to the young woman at the com station.

"I got all frequencies no response."

"Whatever it is, its big and closing fast." The man at sonar spoke.

"**I don´t like the looks of this.**" The captain thought as he heard that.

"Evasive maneuvers, planes down twenty degrees." He ordered those at the helm.

"Twenty degrees, aye."

The submarine did lower itself however catching up at the rear was the vessel three time its size and with.

"Still closing sir, it's going to…"

"CRASH!"

The vessel rocked and short circuited as the larger vessel plowed into the smaller one.

"Damage report!"

"Starboard rudders' out."

"Captain the hostile craft is turning! It's making another run!"

He quickly reached for the radio mike upon hearing that.

"Prepare torpedo tubes!"

"There´s no time!" The officer at the sonar spoke as the image showed the vessel was to close to mount an offense.

Outside the vessel scrapped the hull causing a breach in the rear section and letting water in.

"This is USS Defiant! We are under attack and have sustained heavy damage! We are going down! Repeat we are going down!"

From the bridge of the large vessel a man watches as the submarine sinks.

"The surface dwellers ship has been disabled." He says to a man dressed in green and gold armor, and aura of power surrounding him.

"Good, let it sink." The blond hair man spoke in satisfaction.

_Cue Justice League intro._

_As the sun rises over the horizon 8 figures can be seen walking forward in confident powerful stride, the JUSTICE LEAGUE is seen in bold lettering._

_A figure shrouded in darkness hurling a bat shaped object at an unknown foe, a woman in patriotic colors deflecting bullets, a man surrounded by emerald green energy holding a lantern of the same color soon showing a glowing ring._

_A man in a cape smashing his way through a wall and taking to the sky, a dragon like figure coiling and changing into a man with a cape and red eyes, a red and yellow streak racing into the unknown._

_A woman with wings soaring through the sky, an armored figure with a golden visor holding a hammer in his arms numerous enemies to his back, he charges them weapon held high._

_All eight together watching over a cliff._

_End Intro._

_Currently on board the watchtower…_

John was currently manning a console and monitoring the situations the other members of the League were dealing with.

Batman was currently working on a case involving the Joker and Clayface, Flash was at a charity event in his city, Hawkgirl and J'onn were in Seattle investigating a shipment of supposedly stolen weaponry from Lexcorp, though they all figure it was a cover up by the man.

Redeeming was on board the Dawn, patrolling the outer rim of the Solar system.

Miranda was working on a missing person's case with some help from their new allies the Metal Men.

He recalled that after the revelation of their existence Doctor Magnus had explained to the media his breakthrough and realizing that certain people may try to use them for selfish gain had their identities hidden.

When asked what they would do now he replied they would worry about that later, though he did wonder what they could do.

John came up with the answer and Batman with the means to carry it out, or more precisely Bruce Wayne did.

The UNSC crew decided upon the revelation of the League, that if they were going to help humanity with their non military tech they should start small and work from there.

So in a public showing of support to humanity he, as the Spartan, decided Wayne enterprises was the company that could help distribute the technology and they started off with the Polypseudomorphine and Biofoam they had given the Dark Knight, who was still analyzing the data he had from the samples.

After a battery of tests and safety inspections and protocols they were released to the public and the effects were both positive and immediate, as hundreds of hospitals around the country spoke how the substances help save many lives.

Bruce offered to share the royalties with him which numbered in the millions; he secretly ask for 10% to be added to their account, so as to finally stop having to use blood money from terrorists and other criminal elements, and told him publicly to distribute the rest of the funds to charity organizations all around the world.

This action had endeared him to the public for his kindness to those less fortunate and boosted relief work in areas of conflict and poverty in big ways.

The next advancement and the one needed for their plans to help the scientist was to build an engine capable of replacing current fossil fuels without having it turned into the next big weapon mishap.

Cortana had provided the plans to build a car engine that functioned based on clean emission fuels from water to alcohol, realistically they knew such a thing would be constantly put to test by those who had a firm grip in the oil industries, but since it was backed by a renowned company whose work was made to help better life and the name of the Spartan who was a member of the League, people would take notice.

It was also made in such a way that using it on anything larger than a standard car would not work thus making sure that no military official or otherwise, used it to power anything with less than noble intentions.

This is where Magnus entered, as Bruce came to him and asked if he was willing to work on this in his New York division were the project was taking place, he said that their mutual armored friend had recommended him personally to oversee its completion and any problems that surfaced, he was willing to have his entire staff there if he wished it so.

William knew this was the Spartan's way to help him protect his creations and accepted after running it by them.

Soon he, his robots and several staff members he wanted on sight moved to the facilities and got to work.

The Metal Men gained a lot of attention, especially when they decided to help the Spartan and Wonder Woman fight crime, they adapted quickly to both of their styles and worked well as a team, the people were a bit reluctant to accept the machines but as their success rate in rescue and crime stopping increased so did the public's trust in them.

Of course they never went out alone, they knew someone tried to steal them for some dark purpose and were not going to take stupid risks, so they went in groups of four when they left the labs and always made sure the tracking beacons the Spartan and Cortana placed on them were always functioning.

Finally came the day he and the others repaid Cortana for her help in protecting them.

_Flashback…_

The Heroes, the UNSC crew and Metal Men were all on board the Dawn as Doctor Magnus had told them that the body was finally completed.

All were in the makeshift laboratory they had constructed for this purposes with constructors and Huragok overseeing all aspects of the work, leaving nothing to chance.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it has taken some time but I believe it is worth the wait, as you can see for yourselves." He spoke as he gestured to the stasis tank that held Cortana's body.

They used Platinum's body configuration for the body cast while her head was modeled after Dr. Halsey in her youth and Commander Keyes, very fitting in a way as she was related to them.

"What element was used Doctor?" Miranda asked.

"We used two actually, the Titanium and Vanadium used onboard the ship, the tests we performed on her personality matrix indicated these would bond most easily with her, as to what abilities it will grant her besides general shape shifting is unknown."

"Why not use Forerunner metals?" Superman asked as he was aware the metals used were stronger than anything on the market, with the exception of Metallo and Promethium.

"We have no way of knowing what effects it will have on her, hence why we are using earthen metals, though these are of the highest quality."

"Does it have the features I asked?" Cortana asked in her miniature form on John's hand.

"_Yes, you will be able to move from this body to the chip whenever you wish, or in case or emergencies, we've added several security measures to ensure no one can duplicate it or hacked it with or without you on board, there is a shield generator located near your reponsometer and sentinel beams included in the palms of your hands, as well line of sight data transceivers which will allow you to transmit and receive information or downloaded copies of yourself._"

"Let do it." She spoke as she disappeared and John placed his hand on the console that fed her into the body.

It took a few moments but soon the body twitched and moved

"Whoa this is so weird, can you let me out?" She asked, as William opened the pod.

She slowly got up and walked out.

"How do you feel Cortana?" The Spartan asked.

"Weird but in a good way, it's so strange to be able to move around like this." She said as she looked at everyone through her eyes, then at her hands, seeing them solid and not digital.

"Well Cortana let's test out your abilities first, try to shape shift, concentrate on your hands first."

She did as asked and morphed them into a ball of spikes, a hammer and oversized fist.

"Excellent, now try the whole body, pick a form."

She looked to Diana and willed the change; and she became the exact duplicate of her except still retaining the gray metallic color.

"The coloring will come eventually with practice, just keep practicing and have Tina or Copper give you pointers."

"Right Doctor Magnus."

The tests continued on after that, soon they discovered she was stronger than Iron by half and could form razor sharp blades from her body.

Once the tests were done, it came time to discuss what she would do were her newfound autonomy.

"I think I'll help around the agency and the ship, no offense guys but I don't think I'm ready to be a superhero yet." She said in all honesty.

"You sure? You could probably bust some heads out there." Flash said to her.

"Maybe but I think I should work from the shadows for now until I feel sure I can handle the stuff you guys do, plus I need to learn how to fight and operate vehicles in this form, not to mention how to act around humans now that I have a body."

"You sure?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, besides I have to look after this big lug, this way I have a more means to do so."

"No, now you have a means to cause more trouble." He replied neutrally with a small smile.

"Oh like your one to talk." She said with a pout that got some chuckles from many.

_End Flashback…_

They established an identity for her as one Elizabeth Johnson, an estranged cousin of theirs, after extensive practice she could hold the coloring indefinitely.

She chose to have blonde hair and green eyes with white skin; many men appreciated the looks without realizing she wasn't human, she worked as the secretary of the agency as well as their CSI specialist.

Diana and Miranda trained her in CQC and weapons training, while John taught her how to pilot the Pelicans, Albatross and Javelins, as well as the ground vehicles.

All in all she was doing quite well with her new body.

She, along with Diana, Superman, GL and himself were overlooking the Earth and kept ready in case they were needed in either their cities or in a group.

That soon came as an emergency communication came through the reserved channel.

"This is the USS Defiant, we have been attacked by unknown vessel and are taking on water, request immediate rescue, over."

As he heard that he hit the alarm and activated the intercom.

"Everyone to the Javelin bay now! This not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill" He spoke before he rushed to the vehicle bay.

He arrived to find the others there.

"What is the situation?" Superman asked.

"A nuclear submarine was attacked by an unknown vessel, it is currently taking on water and request rescue." He replied.

"Right, let's move it."

They all soon pilled in, with Stewart in the pilot seat, and Diana as co-pilot.

"John I have prepared some add on's for the MJOLNIR for this type of situation." She said as she led him to the back where they kept weapons for him.

She opened it and revealed some items he had not seen before.

First she presented him with a rifle shaped decide that ended in an antenna array.

"This is a sonic pulse rifle that fires a beam of sonic energy that breaks objects down by extreme vibrations on a molecular level, like they do to kidney stones, it can be set to stun a person, shatter every bone in his body or liquefy his organs."

She then held a small object that had two protrusions on the sides which resembled insect mandibles except they angled out at 60 degrees than inwards at 30.

"This is a particle beam weapon based on the Forerunner hand held design."

"But won't it dissipate in the water?"

"No the harmonic frequencies used prevent the loss of energy while maintaining heat and signal strength, it fires a beam with a 3 inch radius that will cut through most metals, it attaches to either forearm compartments for power, since you can't use the blades in that environment." She said as she hooks it up to his right arm and with a click it came on line.

She brought out another item about the same size as the beam weapon, but ended with a nozzle

"This is an electric bolt launcher; they attach to most surfaces and can either stun or kill your choice." She spoke as she took a spear round the size of a pencil.

She also attached it on.

"Finally we modified your Gravity hammer." She as she handed it to him, and from the looks of things it was completely different than his usual one.

The staff was at half the original size and the head seemed to have been compressed as the blunt end was at a 90 degree angle with the blade having sunk half way, it look like a hand held weapon instead of requiring two hands.

"What did you do to it?"

"Twist the staff counter clockwise until you hear a click." She said with a secret smile.

He did so and the Hammer came to life as it resumed it usual configuration.

"If you're wondering how we pulled this off, the Huragok were able to rebuild the Manhunters staff weapons, and with it we modified the hammer with some of its features, such as its ability to alter its length and the ability to fire energy beams from the center, this by no means compromises its other functions such as gravity and magnetic manipulation, this abilities are also now present in its compact form as well."

"Fred would to get his hands on a pair of this back home."

"Yeah he and Li were a bit obsessed with CQC." She replied as she continued.

"Your thrusters and nacelles will help you move and maneuver under water, they work just like in space or in the air, and the gel will keep you warm and absorb any impact while you're down there, as well prevent the pressure from squeezing the life out of you."

"Got it."

"I don't know how this body reacts to water so you are solo on this one, think you can handle that?"

"Yes mother." He replied with as much sarcasm he could.

"Yep, we have developed your sarcasm well." She spoke as the headed back with the others.

He soon contracted the hammer and placed it on his back, while he held the rifle.

"Everything okay back there?" Superman asked.

"Yes just getting armed." He replied to the man of steel.

"Do you have to take a gun everywhere?" Stewart asked as he looked at the weapons.

Cortana however answered for him.

"I don't know Staff Sergeant Stewart…" she said as she pulled his rank into play "…do you have to take your glowing decoder ring to bed at night?" She quips.

That caused Superman and Wonder Woman to chuckle at the joke.

"I swear I will get back at you and Flash for that joke." He grumbled as he piloted the ship.

"USS Defiant, this is the Justice League responding help is on the way." He sent to the downed vessel after they broke through the cloud coverage and configured the Javelin for aquatic travel, something it tested positive for during the initial field test, and had surprised the UNSC members, Cortana and Redeeming were hoping to do the same for the Longswords and Pelicans.

Stewart maintained the nosedive until they dove into the water and leveled out.

"Hmm, that's odd; there is no sign of any other craft in the vicinity of the Defiant." Cortana spoke from her station.

"Stay sharp, we don't know who's out there" He told her before turning to Diana "…Diana are you getting anything on sonar?" John asked her.

"Yes, I have located the Defiant; it is 1 mile north of our current position." She spoke as the sensors showed its position.

"Any hostile nearby?"

"I think one just found us, look." Superman pointed out as a massive vessel came out of nowhere and armed its weaponry.

"Evasive action Sergeant!" John spoke as he strapped himself in.

"On it!" He spoke just at the vessel fire two explosive orbs at them.

Though the enemy ship outclassed them in power and size, they had speed and maneuverability on theirs as Stewart piloted the smaller craft through the undersea terrain.

"Lantern over there!" Cortana pointed at some stone arches.

"I see them, hang on everybody!" He spoke as he sped up the Javelin, with the larger craft in tow.

They soon passed underneath them and before the crew of the other ship could do anything they were stuck underneath the weight of the rocks.

"Phew, that takes care of them." Stewart said calmly, a calm that was soon taken away by Cortana's next words.

"Yeah but now we have to deal with those guys!"

And she was right as several more vessels came from the murky depths and from the looks of things were not pleased with the League.

"We have to take the fight to them…" the Spartan spoke as he sat up and powered up the rifle "…the crew won't long at this rate."

Superman nodded as he stood up and reached for the over head compartment and pulled out two breathing masks for himself and Wonder Woman.

"Spartan is right; we can't help if we can't get rid of this resistance."

"I'll pilot the Javelin while you're away." Cortana spoke as Stewart got out of his seat and she took his place.

"Let's go people." Stewart spoke as he encased himself, Superman and the Amazon in an emerald energy shield and John pressurized the armor and breathing systems.

All four were soon in the thick of things as they attacked the vessels.

Superman and Stewart dodged the incoming fire while the Amazon blocks the laser fire with her bracers.

Superman made short of the cannons as he ripped them out with his vast strength.

The Spartan was also proving to be the nuisance since he outmaneuvered the explosives and laser fire due to his small size and zero G combat training, he kept firing the pulse rifle at what he supposed were key structure point such as the rear end where the engine was located as well the weapon banks causing severe damage as the beam of sound broke down the molecular bonds of the hull letting the high pressured water in and cause more havoc.

Stewart took shots at the bridge causing the glass to break and let the ocean in.

Superman and Wonder Woman tag teamed two ships; Superman took the one on the right and Wonder Woman the left.

"Push!" He said to her as he pushed the vessel towards the other that now moved thanks to the Amazons strength.

The results spoke for themselves when both ships crashed into one another and blew.

Stewart concentrated his power and fired a beam that cut the forward section of the vessel he had engaged, and soon had it disabled.

John had engaged a ship that was tailing the Javelin, thankfully the modified armored they had provided and Cortana's piloting proved too much for the weapons limited targeting ability.

John placed the rifle on his back and took his hammer in his left hand, and activated his Forerunner beam weapon, he then accelerated and spun around the vessel in a spiral pattern while he fired both energy beams, the water bubbling from the incredible heat the released, once contact was made between the twin beams and the metal it quickly melted under the barrage and secondary explosions gave way."

-Thanks John, I was starting to think they would never take the hint that a girl isn't interested.—

"You're welcome; I'm heading for the sub." He spoke to her.

-That may have to wait you got incoming!—

He turned and quickly saw actual men without wetsuits riding on underwater bikes towards him; behind them he could see more ships.

"**Well you don't see that every day.**" He thought as he extended the hammer and kept it pointed at the Atlanteans.

He noticed the lead rider was a long haired and bearded blonde man in green and gold armor, carrying a Trident; he was quite muscled and looked like a man who knew how to fight and win.

"Halt! You and your companions are trespassing on sovereign land."

John activates his armor's speakers.

"I wasn't aware the ocean floor had ownership." He spoke not lowering the hammer.

Aquaman studied the armored man before him as he spoke.

"You are in the borders of Atlantis, surrender or suffer the consequences."

"Considering your hostile actions against the crew of the submarine I shall take my chances." John replies as he sees the others approach.

"**This man… I sense much strength and resolve in him.**" Arthur thought as he analyzed the man's gestures and tone.

"Aquaman!"

"So we meet again Superman." The ruler spoke never breaking eye contact with the Spartan while he did the same.

"We apologize for the intrusion into your lands but we received a distress call by the Defiant and came to aid them." The kryptonian spoke to the man he had once rescued from Luthor's clutches.

The undersea monarch spared a glance at the wounded vessel and responded with disdain.

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong."

"Did they attack you first?" John asked all of a sudden to the man.

"What?"

"It's a simple question, did they attack you?"

"No, they did not, what of it?"

"According to the rules of Naval engagement unless hostile intent is declared no vessel may fire upon an unknown vessel, by your own admission you have attacked a vessel which clearly had no such intentions towards you and therefore you have labeled your people as a hostile force."

"Are you threatening my people?" He said in a neutral tone that was belied by him tightening his grip on the trident

"No I am informing you that if you do not allow us to perform this rescue there will be conflict between the surface and your kingdom, are you willing to bet the lives of your people for misplaced aggression?" He spoke to the man not the least bit concern of the man's anger.

"Please, let us help them or they will drown." Diana added.

"**Hmm, there is truth in his words, but…**"

"Take your people and inform your leaders to never trespass upon our borders again, the submarine stays here though." He said in a tone that said he was not going to budge on this.

"Like hell!" Lantern spoke as he heard the man's ludicrous condition "…That is a nuclear submarine, what makes you even think we'll…"

"You are in no position to make threats or demands, take the offer or leave it I care not."

Stewart power flared but Superman stopped any further aggressions.

"Our priority is the lives of the sailors; time isn't in our favor here." He told the man who relented in view of the circumstances.

The Spartan gave the king of Atlantis on last look before leaving, though he contacted Cortana through the private channel.

"Cortana patch me through to the Defiant."

-…Done.—

"USS Defiant, this is Spartan-117 of the Justice League do you read?"

-We read you loud and clear Spartan, what's the situation? — The captain spoke.

"We shall begin rescue operations immediately; have your men ready for evac."

-Much obliged Spartan.—

"Also can you deactivate missile warheads?"

-…-

-Negative Spartan, damage to the ship shorted out the disarming system.—

"**Damn.**" He thought at that bit of news.

"Acknowledged Captain."

-The Lantern isn't going to likes this one bit. — Cortana spoke and took his silence in agreement

Under the watchful eyes of the King and his men the League evacuated the sailors from the derelict.

Superman decided to try for a diplomatic solution.

"All of this could have been avoided in the future if you wanted."

"How?"

"Go to United Nations, and air your grievances to the leaders there."

"You would have me go there like some beggar?" He asked not to keen on the idea.

"No, like the King of your people." He spoke before he joined the others

Aquaman took those words with him as he orders his men to look for wounded and salvage what they can.

He then turns to one on of the leaders at his side.

"I want a garrison placed here; no one goes near that vessel unless I order it."

"Yes my King."

He nods before ordering his remaining troops to withdraw from the place and head home.

_In Atlantis…_

Aquaman was currently in his throne room listening to one of Generals arguments to attack the surface dwellers, to his right was his half-brother Orm, a man who he trusted to keep a cool head during times of crisis and tempers flared, this being one of them as it was well known that General Brak was all in favor of teaching mankind a lesson they won't soon forget.

"This situation cannot continue my King; I say that the surface dwellers are barbarians, they have invaded our sovereign borders, experimented their weapons recklessly in the seas, pollute our waters with their garbage, kill and take the sea life without any restraint, and they sail their weapons around with impunity!" He paused as he lets that sink in before continuing.

"It is high time that we put a stop to this before they will become too much for our people to bear! And we in the military have a solution."

Arthur knew full well the evil of man all too well when the man known as Lex Luthor captured him in order to learn his secrets, if not for the intervention of Lois Lane and Superman he would have remained in that tank like a fish on display.

However that did not mean he wanted a war on his hands, not if he could prevent it, he would be dammed before he brought the ugliness and savagery of war to his family and his people, still he might as well listen to the generals' solution.

"**So long as he doesn't wish to activate THAT weapon.**" He thought.

"What is this solution you propose?"

"Our technology is at its peak, our men more than ready to battle the surface dwellers, give the order and we shall wipe them of the face of the earth!"

He did not like the sound of that.

"**What does he take me for? Some bloodthirsty tyrant?**"

"General Brak…I decide policy in Atlantis, not you." He replied coolly and with a steely gaze.

Brak sadly felt the need to press the issue much to the rulers annoyance.

"But we cannot delay any further my King! We must act now before…"

"Enough General Brak! You are being disrespectful to your King." Orm spoke from his brother's side.

That seemed to have cowed the uppity man.

"My apologies Lord Orm, I did not mean to overreact." He said as he bowed.

Aquaman thought over everything spoken both here and out with Superman and looked at his wife Mera and their son as they entered the room.

Mera was a beautiful woman and wore the green robes and crown of Atlantean royalty and had her deep red hair in the way she wanted as her crown held it back as she held their son.

He could tell she was worried and no doubt deep in thought as to what was going on.

He knew that she loved to live in a peaceful kingdom and raise their son in a safe environment, he desired the same thing as well, their safety, happiness and love was the only thing that surpassed his love for his people.

He turned and spoke to both Brak and Orm as he stood up from the throne.

"General Brak, I will consider your counsel on the matter with the surface dwellers, this is not a decision that is to be taken lightly, I will take time to consider our options and I will give my orders when I come to a decision, now leave me to my thoughts."

"Yes my King." They replied as the left.

He soon left to his chambers.

_In the Royal Chambers…_

Aquaman held his child in his powerful arms as he looked down warmly at his progeny, the young prince replied in kind as he held his air and laughed in wonder.

He placed him in his crib as his wife joined him.

"He has a strong grip." He told as he watched him rest.

"Just like his Father." She replied as she held him.

He smiled at her, though it dimmed as he turned to look at his city, his home.

She sensed this and spoke to him gently.

"Something troubles you greatly Arthur, what is it?" She asks.

"**She could always read me so well.**" He thought as gathered his thoughts.

"Am I doing the right thing Mera? Am I steering our people and our kingdom in the right direction?" He asks before continuing.

"The surface dwellers have committed many evil things that much I know is true, but…"

"But what?"

"But there are also those among them I respect and going to war with them…"

"It causes you grief doesn't?" She asks as she places herself in his arms.

"I may have been willing to go to war once, but being with you and our son…I do not feel a war is something our family and our people need, sigh, I'll I want is a safe and bright future for our son, am I strong enough to do this? To make sure we are all safe and at peace?"

Mera could tell he was torn by this decision and made sure to help him as best she could.

"You're hands are strong enough Arthur, I will gladly place my life and my future in them…and I can say the same for our son and our people." She said with a loving voice to him.

Arthur returned the smile and look over their child.

"**There has to be a way to solve this peacefully, I shall allow all we have built be torn down by the ravages of war.**"

With that in mind he made his choice and would seek his advisors to inform them of them.

_Meanwhile on board the W__atchtower…_

John and the others decided to regroup after safely seeing to the safety of the crew.

Superman was currently getting in contact with the U.S Navy headquarters.

The rest were all thinking what to make of the situation.

"How you holding up Chief?" Cortana asks as she and Diana approached him.

"I am…conflicted."

"About leaving the Nukes or his highness?"

"Both, I realize that saving the lives of the crew was the primary objective, but I don't feel comfortable with leaving nuclear armament in foreign hands, I know he is doing what he thinks is right for his people, but he is also painting himself into a corner with a lot of enemies at his sides."

Both could agree with him there.

"I understand your very well Admiral, and I wish we didn't leave those weapons behind, but lives were on the line and we couldn't deal with both." Superman spoke over the channel they set up with various world agencies.

Stewart was naturally in agreement with the Admiral's concerns in regard to the missile payload and voiced them to all.

"The Admiral's got a point, we should have never left those nukes down there, we should have gone back there and take them to be sure. Now they are in the hands of that madman who refuses to see reason." He said in an aggravated tone they all heard.

"Aquaman isn't a madman, he is a king, and as such is the sovereign leader of his people, he is simply doing what he thinks is best to try and protect his people and their ways." Diana spoke in attempt to defuse the situation.

"Oh yeah? Then who is going to protect us from him?" He asks in response to her comment, before turning and leaving.

John decides to intervene before things escalate, so he talks to her.

"You both have valid points Diana, Lantern is right to be concerned, I am too, you remember when we explained about nuclear weaponry and its effects on the world?"

"Yes, they tipped the scales in favor of the United States before the Russians built their own, starting the Cold War."

"That's why we are concern, nuclear weaponry is a deterrent at best, but the use of them destroys many lives, which is why we are concerned, because we don't to see that happen as our mission is to safeguard the world."

"But you have a point as well, I know all too well the weight that comes from being a leader, you have to make hard choices in times of peace as well as times of war." He spoke as memories of the past came to him, the death of Sam, Johnson's medical data, leaving Cortana.

"It is neither easy nor enjoyable, but it has to be done, people count on you to keep them safe and alive. I pity the fools who believe it is a simple job, Chief Mendez once told me on the day I became Squad leader, that following is easy but leading is a nightmare."

Diana pondered the meaning of this and remembered that her mother as queen of her people never had an easy time during the rebuilding of their culture after the Great War.

"I understand Chief; I just hope Stewart does too."

"We can only hope Diana, in the meantime we must tread carefully I have a feeling something is big is on the horizon." He said to her, to which she nodded.

_With the Green Lantern…_

Stewart had decided to launch his own investigation into the matter and returned to the scuttled ship.

"**Hmm, lots of activity around here.**" He thought as he saw the many guards and patrols around the ship.

He carefully made his way through until he reached the sub.

He went into vessel and when he reached the missile bay he found nothing, no missiles at all.

He went deeper and discovered the rods were also gone; needless to say he was livid.

_On the surface…_

There was quite the commotion as Aquaman had made his way from the beach and further inland to see the world leaders.

His presence created quite the uproar as he ignored the passerby's and drivers, though when one irritated him enough he smashed his fist into his car to silence him.

The police tried to arrest him, try being the key word, as he quickly grabbed the man and lifted him up easily.

"Where is the United Nations Building?" He ordered.

_Back in the Watchtower…_

J'onn had returned after he and Hawkgirl resolved the matter in Seattle, the Spartan reporting everything that had occurred when the Lantern came in, from the looks of things he was not happy.

"I knew we couldn´t trust that fishman!" he yelled as he made his way towards them "The subs been stripped and the Plutonium is gone."

"And you think Aquaman´s responsible?" Diana asks, though inwardly she is worried.

"**Could I have been wrong about him?**"

"Who else princess? We got to back at Atlantis and get some straight answers." He spoke as it was the best course of action.

Superman chose that moment to speak up.

"If its Aquaman you want he´s not in Atlantis." He spoke as he observed the latest news the others soon joining him.

-According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into closed session of the world delegates. But as to why he is here or what he wants will have to wait for further developments— Snapper Carr finished.

"Well isn´t that just great." Cortana spoke as she palmed her face.

"Time to get some answers then." Stewart spoke as he move to the elevator.

"We might as well, before he creates an international incident." John said to the rest of the heroes who nodded and followed the Lantern.

_At the United Nations…_

Things were not going smoothly at the assembly as Aquaman had barged and started to let his terms for peace known.

However the terms he set were both preposterous and costly.

The representative of France made this known.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, then you threaten us to make peace! Who gave you the right!"

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis." He replied firmly.

"A country we do not even recognize."

"These are my final terms refuse them at your own risks." He spoke in all seriousness.

The spoke person next to him voiced his objections.

"But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire global defensive economy!"

"Your problem, not mine." He said with no care for the man's valid reasoning.

This only angered the delegates further.

"**This was a waste of time, I should have realized that they wouldn't change their ways.**" He thought as he surveyed the men and women who yelled at him.

"Aquaman!" The voice of the man of steel was heard as he flew in through the doors with the others following behind him.

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer." He said to the man with disappointment.

"Please these things take time…"

"I´ve wasted too much time already"

"Wait!" Wonder Woman spoke hoping to salvage the situation but the man simply pushed her aside much to her and the Spartans annoyance.

"A real prince charming."Lantern spoke.

"_No kidding._" Cortana added from the armor as they couldn´t afford to explain her physical presence right now.

Aquaman made his way outside avoiding the reporter's questions.

However up on an adjacent building a figure preps a high powered weapon and aims at the monarch.

Upon reaching a good distance he fires the rocket to an unsuspecting King.

"BOOM!"

Caos soon reigns as everyone is in a state of panic, the League rushes out and finds the aftermath.

"_No!_" the man of steel speaks as the worst possible scenario comes about, quickly the rush to fallen man.

John taking out his rifle and scanning the area for the shooter.

"_This is bad John, real bad._"

"**I know Cortana, hack the buildings security, and check video logs, every single angle, the works we need to get this contained fast or all hell will break loose.**"

"_Way ahead of you Chief._"

John wasn´t too far off in his assessment.

_In Atlantis…_

Orm and some of the General watched the newscast showing the League moving their King into an ambulance for medical treatment; needless to say they were shocked.

In that state Orm had found them, curiously already in the royal armor and trident of the King.

"We cannot allow this treacherous attack to go unpunished!" he spoke in evident anger.

The Generals surprised to see the King´s brother dressed as such and even more his tone of voice showing what he planned to do, one of the clearer headed ones spoke against that line of thought.

"With all due respect Lord Orm, but you are in no position to give that order, the King…"

"The King maybe already dead…" He said as he passed the man and headed for the others "…and the prince is still an infant."

"But even so the law of succession must be respected…"

"The prince will take control once he has come of age, but in the meantime this outrage must be avenged…"

"Orm did you hear!" Mera spoke as she came to him once the news reached her ears.

"My dear Mera all of Atlantis mourns your loss." He said in an effort to comfort.

"You speak as if he will never come back."

"I pray he will, but who knows what horrors the surface dwellers may visit upon him." He spoke to the distraught Queen.

_Back in the hospital where Aquaman was admitted…_

"We got a line in yet? I need him stabilized." The doctor spoke as he placed an oxygen mask on the comatose man.

"Negative, his skin is tougher than a Rhinos." The nurse replied as she showed the bent needle.

He checks the EKG and did not like what he saw.

"His vitals are falling…this is hopeless."

The League was outside observing the scene as the doctor came out; Wonder Woman asked the question they had on their minds.

"How bad is it?"

"Hard to tell, his physiology isn't like ours, it´s unlike anything I have ever seen." He spoke in all honesty.

"But can you help him?" Superman asks.

"I don´t know."

At that moment someone came with a solution.

"Then maybe I can." The Dark Knight of Gotham spoke as he came out of the shadows.

Quickly Superman led the orderlies and the patient into a room with Batman standing next to a large tank of water.

Superman gently places him inside after the doctor hooks up the monitoring sensors.

"His vitals…they´re stabilizing." The man says in relief, he is approached by the caped crusader with a clipboard in hand.

"Make sure to keep the saline level at 3.5%"

"But how can you possibly guess that?"

"He´s a fish out of water doctor…" he replies as he looks at Arthur "…salt water."

The media was camped out in front of the hospital while the League members were in the room with the Atlantean monarch.

"He´s coming around." Clark says for all to hear.

Stewart decided they have waited enough, he wants answer and he was going to get them.

"Good, now maybe we can get some answers…" he spoke before he…"delicately" banged on the tank.

"What did you do with the Plutonium!"

"Sergeant you are about as delicate as a bull in a china shop." The Chief spoke at the man´s lack of tact.

"So long as we get some answer for the man, I don´t care."

Aquaman quickly awoke having heard the two.

"**At least one of them has some discipline.**" He thought as he came up.

"Plutonium?" He asked as he got and removed the sensors from his chest.

"From the submarine, you stole it." The Lantern accused.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." He replied though he did not like the man´s blatant disregard for his word.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, someone tried to kill me I need to find out whom?" he spoke as he moved to the window.

"You are not leaving until we get some answers!"

"Enough! You two need to cool off and shut up!" The Spartan spoke as he had enough of both of the men anger issues.

All were surprised to hear the man´s apparent displeasure, the heroes because they had never heard him raise his voice, and the king had never once been addressed by anyone with such a tone.

John wasn´t done as he got between them, and spoke with an authority and disciplined he used to lead troops into battle, he started off with the Lantern.

"Sergeant, you need to let go of your anger now, this situation calls for cool heads."

"But Chief…"

"Do not but me soldier!" he spoke as one would an unruly private "…now you may not be a member of the Marine corp. anymore, but you will uphold the tenets by which you served with or so help me I shall shove my armor platted foot up your neon green ass, do you get me?"

"_Yes sir._" He said in a quiet voice.

"Do you get me soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"_Now there´s the Chief I know and love!_" Cortana said privately to him.

"Good, as for you…" He said to the wide eyed King "…under normal circumstances I would be diplomatic and respectful to you, but right now I do not give a damn about that, you need to let go of your bias anger or else every man, woman and child in Atlantis will suffer from a war that could have averted if you only accepted the help that is offered to you."

"You would dare…"

"Be silent and listen! I know you do like to hear this but you need our help as much as we need yours, because I did not spend the better part of my life crawling through blood and guts defending mankind just to see it all happen again here, you must see that we are trying our damndest to help and you are not contributing to that, now will you at least let us try to help?…sir."

Everyone was silent upon hearing the man´s display, he did not know it but a lot of them had an even greater respect for him now.

"…"

"How do you plan to do that?" the King finally spoke.

"First let's analyze the situation, obviously someone knew you were coming to the surface and also took into account your unique body type." The Spartan spoke neutrally once more.

"That would mean the assassin was given prior knowledge of him." Batman added.

"Did you inform anyone of your coming here?" Superman questioned.

"Only my wife knew of my attempt for peace, no one else." He replied.

"That doesn´t a whole lot to work with." Diana says as she joins in.

"Not necessarily, someone could have been listening in on your conversation without you being aware of it." John says camly.

"Are you suggesting I have a traitor in my kingdom?" Aquaman asks incredulously.

"It is the only logical answer, it is too convenient for an assassin to know, where, when and how to attack you, and if I'm right he will try again if news of your death doesn´t reach him soon."

"This is outrageous, no one would be foolish enough to try and kill me, the penalty for such and act is death, and even then the law states only my immediate next of kin would succeed me."

"like I said it is the only logical conclusion."

"I think I know a way to get the information we want, but it´s going to need your cooperation." Batman said to the King.

Soon enough news came out informing everyone of the man was going to a better facility for treatment.

Green Lantern was in the room with the King much to both of their displeasure.

Wonder Woman and John were on one building's roof, john having brought some equipment along, that being his MA5C, the BR he was currently holding, the M6 Mags and his hammer, while Batman and Superman were at another.

J´onn was playing the role of Aquaman as he was carried out in the hospital gurney to the ambulance.

-I hope this plan of yours works Batman—She said to him through the comlink as he looked through his binoculars.

"Just keep your eyes open."

"Here he comes." Superman spoke as the trap was set.

As all eyes were on the transformed Martian, a man in disguise came out of a manhole between the adjacent buildings; he carefully made his way until he reached a mailbox and pulled a rocket launcher from his bag.

Wonder Woman caught site of the man.

"There!"

"I see him." Batman spoke as he hurled a batarang with uncanny precision to the front end of the launcher causing him to misfire.

Having failed at getting at his target the unknown assassin soon ran to the very manhole he used to get there, quite quickly as the Spartan began to take shots at him, he reached his destination and he went down and covered the hole.

Superman was the first to arrive and met quite the shock in the literal sense of the word as enough voltage ran through him that he was knocked unconscious.

Batman arrived to check up on the Martian, who was perfectly fine, before they both went in the direction Superman and the assassin took.

The man in question removed the disguise to reveal a man in a red and gray suit, this was the notorious assassin known as Deadshot, whose escape plan included the use of a high speed motorcycle he was currently boarding.

Batman and the Martian arrived to find Superman unconscious; Batman handled that while J´onn phased into the sewers just in time to watch Deadshot drive towards him with no intention of stopping, he phased just in time as the man reached him, he reached for his comlink to inform Wonder Woman of the man´s heading.

"Diana, he is heading in your direction!"

Diana nodded as she quickly moved off the building she was on and quickly struck the street sending out a shockwave that caused the road to cave down, forcing the assassin to the direction she wanted.

She wasted no time and ripped out the grid and moved down to the sewer.

The man turned his right to stop as Diana spoke.

"End of the road!"

The man replied calmly at that.

"I'll take a detour." As he raised his left arm and fired a missile at the street above her.

Wonder Woman had no choice but to shield herself when the roof came down on her and buried her in rubble as he sped away in the opposite direction from her.

Diana moved the rubble away and tried to look for the man but it was clear that he got away from them; she however kept her cool and reported to the others.

"He managed to get away from me but he's moving to the other tunnel to the right."

Meanwhile Aquaman and Lantern waited for the news of the man´s capture.

"What is taking so long? I must return to Atlantis." The ruler said as he near the former Marine.

"Sit down your highness will tell you when it´s safe to go."

"**Besides I don´t need another dressed down from the Chief.**" He thought.

Aquaman seemed to comply, that is until he delivered a left hook that knocked him out.

"You presume too much."

And with that, he left with thoughts on what the Spartan suggested.

_Back with the others…_

Deadshot kept the bike running and was about to be forced to take a turn, not knowing he had more company waiting for him.

Batman used his grapple gun after leaving a present for the man in the form of miniature spike mines.

Deadshot ran over them and crashed, though not hard enough to compromise him.

"Deadshot, I should have known it was you, make it easy on yourself and don´t move." The cape crusader spoke in a tone that left no argument, having dealt with this man before in Gotham.

Deadshot however wasn´t about to make it easy as he launched several smoke bombs at him and took off running, soon reaching his secondary vehicle a green van with hatch in the bottom and filled with plenty of weapons.

"I found him." Superman spoke as he trailed the man.

-Lead him towards me Superman— John spoke through the channel.

Superman did just that as he made the man accelerate in traffic.

-Now Superman disable the rear tires, I´ll handle the front. —

Superman did so as he fired twin beams at the right rear tire, he looked up and saw that John was in front with his Battle Rifle at the ready, firing three rounds to the engine block at the out of control vehicle was enough to make the assassin lose control of the van, making it land hard on its side and some of the ordinance blow.

Superman wasted no time and ripped of the door and pulled the groaning man out, John kept a gun on him as soon as he was set down but kept in the firm grip of the Kryptonian.

"Okay, okay, I give up." He spoke seeing as he had no other means to escape.

Superman wasted little time as he knew that they had to hurry since tim was of the essence.

"You tried to kill Aquaman, why?"

Deadshot decided to take the more sarcastic route in this matter as the others arrived.

"Gee,why would a hired gun try to shoot somebody? Could it be someone paid me to."

Superman was quick to get the sarcasm, but ignored it for now as they were joined by J'onn, Diana, Batman, and the Spartan, Diana was the next one to ask, though her question was more focused on finding out who had paid Deadshot.

"Who?" getting closer to get the answer.

Deadshot looked at Diana and could help but mentally whistle at the very attractive woman, so ignoring his situation he decided to have some fun at her expense.

"Oh come on babe, you know I can't tell you that professional ethics…" he said as he checked her out, something neither she nor John missed "…but then again, he he, if you make it worth my while."

Diana frowned darkly at the implication in the man's voice, and the Spartan for some reason he could not understand found himself wanting to hurt the man for his audacity, he chose to act on this.

"Leave him to me Superman, I´ll get him to talk." He spoke as he neared him and grabbed him by the throat with his left hand.

"Oh look it´s the green tin man from Oz, watcha going to do to me big boy." He asks with no fear of the giant now holding him.

John answered by punching him gently, by at least his standards, in the gut.

"Guh!"

He let him fall to his knees before he roughly grabbed his left arm and held his hand between his own arms.

"You´re…cough…supposed to ask…gah… me a question before you do that."

"That was to let you know how serious I am about getting this information, now who hired you Deadshot?"

"Mother Teresa."

"Wrong answer, here´s a penalty." He said before he grabbed his pinky finger and bent it.

"CRACK!"

"Son of a…!"

"That was your punishment, now I ask again, who hired you?"

"Fuck you!"

"CRACK" There goes his ring finger.

"Who?"

"Gah, Kiss my ass you freak!"

"CRACK!" Index is bent.

"You really believe I won´t continue? Think again, I will break every bone in your body if it helps prevent a war, now talk!"

"I´ll talk! I don´t know who it was! He kept himself hidden and I don´t ask, but the way he paid me was odd, check the van it´s in there."

Superman did and saw that it was scattered all over, Batman approached the stash and was surprised by what he saw.

"Spanish Doubloons."

"See I told you it was weird now get this maniac off me!" The assassin implored.

"I will but first apologize to her." He said to him as he pointed at a surprised Wonder Woman.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"CRACK!"

"I´m sorry! I´m so sorry!"

"Good." He said as he released the men and knocked him out with a right cross.

She gave him a questioning look for the gesture he just did.

"I don´t like people insulting my friends." He said to her getting a smile out of her.

"Will talk about your interrogation methods later Spartan, right now we need to get back Aquaman, this proves someone in Atlantis is trying to kill him." Batman spoke

"A bit late for that." Stewart spoke as he joined them nursing a sore jaw.

"What happened?" Superman asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"That royal pain in the neck is already gone, I couldn´t stop."

"This just went from bad to worse." John said out loud

"Hera help him." Diana says with worry as she can only imagine what will occur to the monarch.

_In Atlantis…_

Arthur returned to his kingdom and saw many surprised by his return, apparently someone deemed it fit to declare him dead in his absence.

"**No! Could that man be right? Who would dare spread such rumors?**" He thought as he made his way to the throne room.

He arrived just in time to hear his brother Orm speak to his Generals.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!

Hearing the cheers of his men was enough for him to take action.

"Orm!" He yelled as he entered the room much to everyone shock.

"**Could Orm be the traitor as the surface dweller in armor said to me? How many are in on this conspiracy against me**"

(And could Brak be on his side?)

"What treason is this!"

Orm then spoke as Aquaman came closer.

"No treason Brother I thought you were…"

"Dead!" He finished for him.

"That´s no reason to plunge Atlantis into a foolhardy war! I left specific orders…"

Orm glared at him and replied darkly to his brother.

"I´m only doing what you never had the courage to do."

"Enough! I´ll hear no more, Arrest the traitor!" He ordered, but none moved to heed the command.

Orm spoke in an arrogant and utterly satisfied tone to the soldiers with him.

"You heard him."

The soldiers leveled their weapons…not at Orm as Aquaman hoped, but to him…

"**The armored man was right! I have been betrayed! By my Brother no less!**"

"What!"

"You are the traitor; you abandoned your people, sold them out to the surface dwellers…" He paused as he basked in the moment of his triumph "Look around you Brother, I´m in charge now." He said darkly, as Aquaman could only look on in anger.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, this story is alive and kicking and hopefully you´ll see more to come.

Now possible questions to get regarding this chapter.

As you can see I used two metals for the Cortana´s body, and the training she will need to used them, she will fight with the League, but it will be when there´s no one around to tell the media about her, let´s face if Cadmus learns about you can beat the will target her.

The scene with John, Aquaman and Stewart were placed because I wanted to show that he will lose his patience when the situation is too important for ego´s to clash.

The Deadshot scene was placed to show he isn´t some Mary Sue, he will get mean if they push him to it, and because I figured do something no one expects him to do like break a man´s fingers for insulting a friend and potential love interest, OOC? Perhaps but I wrote and I ain´t changing it.

Now to answer some questions.

Jacob: Thanks for the ideas, I shall consider some of them, the Sentinels and possibly Cortana will see some action in the Injustice Gang arc when they try to pant the bomb, boy when Grundy gets a load of her, he´ll wish he stayed in the swamp.

titan: I will try to do better in the fight scenes but I make no promises, I am still a novice when it comes to this, as for other Spartans, I do have something cooked for the Marvel story, but for this one it´s 50/50 at best, but I assure you if it those happen I hope you understand.

Marc Ello: As you can see I did give some good upgrades, and trust me they won´t be the last.

Freedom Guard: Good to see you up and running, you and I have our worked cut out for us in the Amazon Arc, and in my case the Injustice Gang arc since I want him to get captured so as for him to have a heart to heart with Cheetah since she is one of my candidates, also it is here where a DC villain will declare himself the Chief´s archfoe, and once I get past the Amazon´s I shall do an original chapter where I create an OC villain.

Something I´m surprised no one asked me was if I was going to let him get infected by the virus, which I am to give the ladies a chance to shine, also no one´s asked us about what would the Chief do in the Circe episode, I find that odd.

Ballsy move killing one of the Lords, personally I am still debating what to do there, I mean I AM going to kill the Joker, but I hadn´t really thought about the Lords once they are depowered.

I hope to see more on the Halo/Joe cross, wait till the Roanapour see him in full swing.

Anyway that´s all for now please be kind with the critic and as always peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 8:

Things were not looking good for the true King of Atlantis as he was surrounded by the turncoats and his Brother stood before him, wearing his crown and wielding his trident.

"For years I have stood in your shadow and watched as you led Atlantis to the brink of ruin, I'll stand for it no more, and neither will your Generals." The usurper spoke as he stepped aside for General Brak to speak to his former monarch.

"This is a battle we should of fought years ago, but you betrayed us by siding with our enemies." The fallen General accused.

The last betrayal to him was enough to push Aquaman´s rage beyond the limit, only one thought was in his mind, to make these men pay dearly for this affront.

He overpowered two of the guards at his sides and delivered two well placed blows before lunging at his former kin, however…

"ZAATT!"

"ARRG!" he yelled as the energies from the trident were released and managed to knock him unconscious.

Orm look with much satisfaction for his cruel deed.

"Take him away." He ordered with utter disgust for the man.

After two guards did so he turned towards Brak.

"General Brak, ready your troops at once."

"Yes my Lord."

With he and the other betrayers went to gather their troops for the coming conflict.

Orm smugly sat on the throne that did not belong to him, feeling immense satisfaction for his victory over his Brother.

"**Atlantis shall be the first to kneel at my rule and then, after I show the surface dwellers their place, they too shall bow before me, and one shall b able to stop me.**" He thought, just as Mera rush in a side entrance, not knowing her love was just taken away to some unknown fate.

"Orm! They say my husband has returned…" She spoke as she came to his side "…is tru?" She asked with a desperate hope in her eyes.

"I wish it were…" He said in a tone that betrayed nothing of the treachery that has taken place, he rose to look her in the eyes "…but it is only an unfounded rumor."

Hearing this she covers her eyes in grief.

"I tried to be strong, but without him."

"Don´t worry Mera…" He spoke in a gentle tone as he comforted her "…I´ll take care of you and your son." He spoke ominously.

"My son?" She asks as she does not like the sound of that, what he says next sets alarms off in her mind.

"I´ve already took the precaution of placing him under my protection."

The woman quickly runs to her child's bad and is horrified to find it empty.

He soon follows calmly and speaks to her, in the same monotone voice.

"This are dangerous times Mera, we can´t be too careful."

"Where is he?" She naturally asks him.

"The Prince will come to no harm as long as you cooperate."

"How can you do this?"She asks as she tries to find some reason for these man´s actions.

"I assure you I am only doing what is best…for Atlantis." The usurper says to the Queen though in her heart she knows that is not the case.

"**Oh Arthur, where are you?**"

_With the League…_

John and the others we currently traveling in the Javelin towards Atlantis in order to warn the King of their discovery of a traitor in their mists.

John once more carried his add on's to his armor for aquatic combat, plus an additional Gravity hammer in case he needed the extra weaponry. He also carried some modified stun grenades that discharged an electrical charge that stunned the enemies, much like an electric eel, and a Bubble shield that could function underwater.

"Batman, have you found anything with the Watchtower sensors?" Superman spoke to his counterpart, who had gone to the Watchtower to see if he could see any sign of activity from the underwater city.

-No, there is no sign of activity in Atlantis, and that's what worries me. —

"You believe something may have already happened to Aquaman, don't you." The Chief said to the man.

-We are either too late or too early, though I wouldn't get my hopes up for later.—

"Well you are just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Cortana's avatar quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

-…you've been spending too much time with Flash; I'll keep you posted if anything changes, Batman out. —

"Could we have beaten him here?" Diana had to ask as the alternative was not something she was to keen on.

"I hate to say it but no, he had a good head start on us, and in his element he is faster than us even in the Javelin…" John as he tried to come up with a way to explain the next part.

"Chief?"

"We shouldn't be going in like this."

"What is it Chief? You get a feeling?" Cortana asks as in her experience with him, when he got the feeling something wasn't right it turned out he was right.

"Yeah, a big one, and it's telling me we should be prepared for a fight."

"Isn't that a bit extreme? We aren't trying to cause an incident." J'onn spoke respectfully to the man.

"True, but let's look at the facts, we know for a fact that there is a traitor in Atlantis, we also know he or she is well funded, that proves he is either a high level politician or maybe a member of the Royal court, in case of the later, that person may have already captured or killed Aquaman and usurped control of the city, in that case we are walking straight into a trap."

That put all of them on edge as the man had a good point.

Before anyone could comment Diana, who was once more at the co-pilot seat and looking at the radar spoke as she saw some incoming vessels.

"Atlantian navy approaching." She spoke.

"Let's hope you're wrong John." Superman spoke to him as he prepared to talk to the vessel.

"You and me both." The Spartan said as he gripped his rifle in his hands, the feeling of danger still with him.

"This is the Justice League with urgent message for Aquaman, we believe his life is in terrible danger."

On board the main vessel the message was received, however the commander of this vessel was none other than General Brak himself.

"Order's General?"

"Destroy them." He replied coldly.

The soldier soon did so.

"BOOM!"

"Damn! We're too late!" Stewart spoke as torpedoes were launched and impacted the ship, thankfully the modified armor held under their assault.

"Move us out of here Sergeant!" Cortana spoke as she disappeared into the armor.

"On it!"

The Javelin soon did as he it got past the ships and bikes due to its better armor and speed.

"We can't outrun them forever; we have to take the fight to them." John spoke as he got up, the others following his example as Superman handed Diana a breathing mask, Stewart powered up his ring and J'onn simply followed as his Martian physiology made the use of the mask unnecessary.

The five soon vacated the ship and rushed the soldiers.

Superman's strength proved to be powerful enough to knock out the soldiers despite their tough bodies.

Diana was using her bracer to deflect incoming fire while also getting in close to engage them, some on occasion chased her through the rocky formation, but even underwater her agility proved too much for them as she jumped and twisted in the water as if she was born in it.

Stewart, erected a shield behind her when three water bikes came up, the riders were coming in to fast to avoid it and had to bail out.

J'onn used the land and his intangibility to his advantage as the riders crashed into the rocks or each other.

The Spartan maneuvered his armor through the explosions while firing his rifle at them, the continued firing but his shields held strong even under the high pressure of the ocean floor.

"_John we have to keep moving._"

"Superman, we have to make a break for the city!" he said through the com link, firing bolts at two riders coming at him, the high current shorted out the vehicles and knocked out the drivers.

He nodded and told the others the same.

However the flagship soon came and began to fire their entire ordinance at them.

Superman got underneath a massive boulder and used his great strength to drag it along its hull, causing it to capsize.

The all soon broke away from the fight and came to a reef that overlooked the city.

"We're almost there!" Stewart spoke as they passed the reef, however behind them external defense platforms activated and fired spiked spheres at them.

John saw them and came to a chilling conclusion.

"DEPTHCHARGES!"

The warning came too late as they blew up around them.

John was near two when they blew, the explosions dropped the shields by a third due to their close proximity and making him lose consciousness.

The others were knocked unconscious and fell to the sea bed, but John fell in a nearby crack large enough for him, he tumbled down through it, whether by luck or design it curved inward so his form was hidden from the others.

The rogue soldiers soon came upon the Leaguers.

"What should we do with them General?"

"Bring him to is highness, he shall decide their fate." Brak said to his subordinate.

The soldiers did as asked and pick up the four and led them inside.

"Where is the armored one?" a soldier spoke.

Three searched for him, and soon found the remains of his sonic rifle near a canyon.

"Bastard must have sunk to the bottom, humph good riddance I say." The lead man said to the other two, who soon followed him to the battleship.

_In the Atlantian throne room…_

Superman was the first to awaken, and immediately took notice of his bonds and the lack of strength in his arms, and the device on his head.

"**A power inhibitor?**"

He looked up when he felt a presence near him and could tell this was not Aquaman.

"Worthless surface scum." Orm said with utmost disdain for him and the other, who from what he could gather were also wearing the inhibitors and were equally shackled.

"Ugh, Where´s Aquaman?" He said weakly as he felt quite drained from the previous battle.

"I thought your kind already took care of him?" He said in a way that betrayed nothing of his involvement.

"No he came back here." Diana spoke next followed by Clark.

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life, an Atlantian plot." He spoke loudly, all unaware that ion the balcony Mera was overhearing them.

"**A plot against Arthur? Could it be?**"

"Lies and deception!" the usurper cried out as he used the trident to electrocute Superman.

"I consider this latest incursion an act of war." He spoke as a soldier carried away the still smoking kryptonian.

"You will be executed as enemies of the crown, and then I'll wipe out the surface world forever." He spoke as he turned and left.

"Wait! Where´s the Spartan? What have you done with him?" Diana yelled.

"He´s dead, rotting away at the bottom of the ocean as we speak."

"YOU LIE!"

He just had a soldier bring the remains of the rifle to them.

"_No…_" she whispered as the proof seemed undeniable.

Orm took great pleasure from seeing the despair on their faces.

"Take this filth away."

_Meanwhile in another section of the city…_

Two guards stood near the one of the many pools that led to the murky depths that existed outside the dome that covered the city.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we were ordered too, look I know you don´t like this post and neither do I, but orders are…"

"What? What is it?"

"Is it me or is there something floating there?" he spoke as he sees a shadow under the water.

"Yeah, there is, think we should check it or call it in first?"

"Better check, if it turns out to some seaweed or something else will be laughed out of the Navy."

Both moved slowly toward the shadow and noticed it did not move at all, once they were two feet away something popped out of the water, a strange sphere with blue lines.

"What is th…" "ZZZAAATT!"

"_Well big guy, I'd say the modified stun grenades are working just fine._" Cortana said as her Spartan rose from the water and saw the unconscious guards.

"**Wonderful, now let's see if we can find the others.**" He spoke as he moved out of the chamber after securing the two men.

As he did Cortana made a system check on the MJOLNIR, having woken up her friend in an underwater ditch she had to make sure the suit was still operating at peak efficiency, thankfully she found nothing wrong, so they made their way into one of the cities many entry points.

John managed to reach an abandoned computer terminal and placed his hand on it to transfer Cortana into it.

"Cortana see if you can find out if Aquaman or the others are here and where."

"_On it Chief._"

"…"

"_Chief got good news, bad news and worse news._"

"Start from the end."

"_If I'm reading this right the Atlantian Navy is being fully deployed by order of the acting King Orm, I think it's pretty obvious what's happening?_"

"They're going to launch a preemptive attack on the surface and Orm must be either the ring leader or accomplice of the coup de ta."

"_Got it in one, bad news is, Aquaman is not here and the others have been slated for Execution._"

"_Good news is I know where, pull me back in and I'll lead you there._" She said.

John did so and once the feel of ice water passed he noticed a Nav marker on his HUD appears, he moved out as fast as he could towards it.

He made his way towards the center of the city where the palace was located and where his friends were being held captive.

"_You got to admit, if we weren't in hostile territory right this place would a wonderful vacation spot._" The UNSC A.I commented as she admired the beauty of the city.

"**Will ask about that later, how far are we?**"

"_Not too far, and thankfully there is very little resistance do to the invasion._"

"**Have you contacted Batman about the situation?**"

"_Negative, the dome's causing some interference; I'm working on rectifying that._"

"**Keep me posted.**"

They soon came to the main entrance and were dismayed to find it guarded by at least 10 guards.

"**Is there a back door?**"

"…_windows more likely, use the cloak and head 10 feet west until you see a window 20 feet up, we can't afford to lose time with them._"

He gave a silent nod as he activated his invisibility function and headed in that direction.

_Inside the palace…_

John had managed to go in deeper into the bowls of the castle in his search for his friends, his cloak greatly aiding him; he paused underneath an archway as two soldiers passed.

"Did you hear? They say the King appeared in the city, could he really be alive?"

"Don't be a fool, did you not hear Orm, and those filthy surface dwellers killed him and desecrated his body as a message to us, oh how I wish I could face them instead of being here."

"You're right, they shall rue the day they dared to murder our king."

"**So he did come here.**"

"_Orm must have caught him, but he must be held somewhere outside the city._"

"**First thing first, get the League out then we search for him and find out how to uncover this plot.**"

The made their way to the lower levels and soon encountered someone heading in the same direction.

From fair complexion, Crown on her hair and high quality robes he would have to guess that this was the Queen.

"_Why is she here and with a mace?_"

"**Let's ask.**"

Mera was quietly making her way towards the captured heroes, having heard how they attempted to aid her husband, knew they could help her find him and her son.

However as she passed a hallway she was grabbed from behind, making her drop her mace.

"Don't struggle, now I am not here to harm you, I am simply looking for my friends, I am going to remove my hand so do not scream, do you understand?"

She nodded and soon the man, from what she could tell, removed his hand and allowed her to get a good look at him.

She was surprised to finds a large armored man standing before her.

"Are you one of the surface dweller who came to help my husband?"

"Yes ma'am, may ask what your name is?"

"I am Mera, the wife of the one you call Aquaman, please do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry but no, I know he isn't in the city but that is all."

She bowed her head in sadness for a moment before she regained her composure.

"We must hurry your friends are being held captive and are soon going to be executed." She spoke as she picked up her mace once more and lead him towards the area where they were being held.

They soon found them in a tank filled with water.

"No." He spoke as he activated his thruster and charged the glass.

"What in Neptune's name!" one the guards spoke as the Spartan crashed into the tank.

Both guards moved to the side to avoid the torrent of water, before they stepped back in and raised their rifles.

"Fir..." "WHAM!" "Ugh!"

The Queen soon showed them she was no delicate flower as she bashed one guard and turned on the other.

"Que…" "WHAM!"

The floor was soon flooded as the glass gave way and the water slowly drained.

John started ripping out the shackles and the inhibitors, and lowered them to the floor, Wonder Woman being the last.

"Diana?"

"Cough, J…John? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me."

"Oh thank the goddess, we thought you dead." She said with relief.

"Heh, the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, can you stand?"

"Yes, just allow me a moment to catch my breath."

He did and checked on the others who were starting to regain consciousness.

"Everyone this is Mera, the Queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman, she helped me find you."

"Thank you." Superman spoke to the woman.

"There is no need, you came to help Arthur, and it is the least I could do; now I must ask you to continue to do so, for I fear he and my son are in grave danger."

"Your son?" J'onn asked.

"Yes Orm, Arthur's half-brother has taken the crown and hidden him, I fear his life is in peril, please help me." She implored.

"We will ma'am, but first we need to get you safe, we have no idea whose on your side and whose on Orm's." the Spartan spoke as he and the others moved away from the area.

Mera's thoughts turned towards her family and what she would do to Orm should he harm them.

She had no idea the danger both of them found themselves in.

_In an unknown location…_

Aquaman was currently struggling to free himself from a large rock he found himself chained to.

Below him was an active volcanic fissure, the heat could be felt up to his position and he could tell it was about to get worse before his situation got better.

"**When I get my hands on those two they shall be begging for death´s merciful care!**"

Soon however his attention was caught by the arrival of the ringleader of this nefarious plot.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm mocked a top his water bike.

"**Arrogant bastard…**" "…Getting rid of me won´t make the people of Atlantis serve you." He said to his former kin.

"I know that whole lineage thing can get messy, fortunately I have a solution." He said as he approached his vehicle´s cargo hold.

"What do you mean?"

Orm simply opened the hatch and pulled out a bundle, it´s cries were soon heard and he revealed none other than his son.

"NO!"

_Back at Atlantis…_

The League was currently escorting the Queen to a safer location, mostly because they didn´t know who was still in favor of Aquaman and who was in on the plot.

Diana overlooked the grand architecture of the city and commented on it.

"You´re kingdom is truly magnificent; I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately."

"Unfortunately there are those whose ambitions would destroy it." She spoke.

"Incoming!" The Spartan warned as he sensed danger close, he was proven right as several guards came and began to fire at them regardless of the Queen´s presence.

He and Diana covered her, him with his shields and her with her bracers, their retreat was hampered by the arrival of three more men who began to fire their laser weaponry at them, Superman taking the brunt of the attack.

"**Ugh, still not strong enough to keep this up.**" He thought as he placed himself before the barrage.

"Stand back!" Stewart orders as he focuses his ring on the bridge their on, soon there is a power build up that reaches critical, resulting in a large explosion and the soldiers falling into the waters bellow.

All the heroes remained aloft in the air and headed for a more secure loacation.

_Meanwhile with Aquaman…_

Upon seeing his defenseless child in the arms of his treasonous brother, Arthur rage knew no bounds.

Orm swam to him just out of reach and openly mocked the man.

"A pity, the young prince will be yet another innocent victim of the surface dwellers aggression…"

"RARRGH!"

"…Sadly that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne."

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Orm simply ignored this as he plunged his dagger into the rocks surface and hanged the crying child next to his father, before swimming back to his vehicle.

"Well I am off to avenge your deaths." He said as he aimed and fired the trident at the base of rock that held them.

"OOOORRRMMMM!"

Slowly but surely their prison descended to the fiery pit, by sheer luck one of Aquaman´s bonds was weakened by his struggles allowing him to break free.

His child's cries spurred him on as he tried to break the other one to save them, ripping off his sharpened buckle he struck the metal repeatedly but would not give.

"**No! I will not fail now! Not when it counts the most!**" He thought before he focused not on the metal band but on another target.

"YARRRRGH!"

_Back in the palace…_

Superman, J´onn searched every room they could in search of the missing ruler and prince, while the Queen was guarded by the Spartan, Lantern and the Amazon.

The Martian soon phased in through the floor.

"We´ve searched the entire palace."

"But there´s still no sign of him." Superman spoke much to the Queen's dismay as he flew in through a balcony.

"I'm sorry but I could find no trace." John said as he walked in from behind them.

Mera cried at this, thought of her child and husband running rampant.

However all turned to the entrance as they felt someone arrive, and much to the surprise of everyone it was none other than Aquaman carrying his infant son in his right arm.

Mera ran and embraced her husband as soon as he was in reach.

"My love you´re safe."

"And so is our son." He replied as he handed him to her.

The child was happy to be near his mother who held him, joy swelling up in her heart as she felt his.

This joy turned to shocked horror as she saw the bloody stump where his left hand was.

"Your hand…"

".Orm?" He said in a voice filled with utter hatred.

_Medical wing…_

John had immediately applied some biofoam to the man´s wound, who to his credit did not yell when it was applied as even the most battle hardened Helljumpers never enjoyed having the disinfectant/sealant applied.

Right now his personal physician was working on a substitute for his leader, while the others watched on.

"His own hand, I can´t believe it…" the man of steel says loud enough to be heard by the others.

"I told you he was a madman." Stewart added, regardless if he was heard or not.

"Is it madness to sacrifice all for someone you love?" Mera asks the Lantern, who has the decency not to retort, though John feels he needs to add to these.

"During the war…" He spoke loudly making all look at him "…I saw just how far a parent would go to protect their children. I saw as fathers grabbed whatever they could to fend off the Covenant for those few precious seconds they could to give their families a chance. I saw as mothers leave their children in ditches and broken ruins and ran in front of Covenant soldiers to make sure they would live when they would surely die a horrible death." He stopped as he looked at the Lantern.

The others who had seen the images of what was unleashed upon humanity paid close attention to what he had to say next, while Aquaman and Mera, though not seeing his face could feel the emotion in his words even though he did not express as most people do.

"**This man…what kind of battle must he have seen to have left him in such a way?**" the King thought.

"They were the unknown heroes of the war; in my mind they performed the greatest duty of all, a parent´s duty to ensure that no matter the cost their children would live to see another day, do not disrespect that man for doing his duty Sergeant, for one day that could be you doing the same."

Stewart took that to heart and realized the truth in those words.

"You´re right, I apologize you highness."

"No need, I understand my husband´s first impression was somewhat tense for you, but as your friend said, he is quite passionate in the protection of our people, do not judge him too harshly because of It." She replied getting a nod in return.

"Can´t you work any faster?" Arthur asks the surgeon, not for the pain but the urgency to deal with the traitors.

"This is a delicate operation my lord, it can´t be rushed."

"Why not allow me and my companions to clone you a new hand? We have the technology at our disposal." John asked.

"No, this will serve as a reminder of my arrogance and foolishness, you were right Spartan, I let my biased anger cloud my judgment, I only looked for enemies from outside my kingdom and never those from within." He spoke as he looked at the armored soldier.

"_Well he learned a lesson, though it cost him._" Cortana said to her guardian.

"**Better to lose a hand then a son.**" He replied.

Before she could continue she intercepted a signal from the Dark Knight.

"Everyone…" she spoke from inside the armor, startling the Queen "… I think Batman is trying to contact us."

"Who…?"

"That´s my partner. I´ll present her later."

"Go ahead Batman." Superman spoke as he pressed the earpiece.

-We have a situation at the North Pole; thermal readings show a large increase in temperature as well a reduction in salt water around the area. —

"If that continues the ecological effects could be catastrophic." J´onn spoke to all; Aquaman immediately began to think about that.

"**Is it possible Orm found it?**"

"Then let´s check it out." Stewart suggested.

"But what about the crisis here?" She spoke as she looks to the pair.

"There may be a connection." The monarch spoke gravelly.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked the man.

"It´s the Doomsday Thermal Reactor, we designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What!" Stewart asks in shock.

"Do you realize the dangers something like that could do to both land and the sea? Global warming, extreme climate change, underwater earthquakes and more." John spoke as Cortana ran the scenarios and not one of them good.

"…Yes, it is a weapon of last resort should Atlantis face dire fate, it is also the reason I never had it armed." He said with shame at his carelessness.

"Do you want to bet Orm wouldn´t?" Cortana said out loud.

"The Plutonium from the Sub, he must have stolen it and used it to fuel the device." GL spoke as the pieces came into place.

"We have to stop him before it´s too late." Superman spoke in a dire tone.

"And we will…" Arthur spoke as he stood with menacing harpoon for a hand "…I'll see to it personally."

_The North Pole…_

Aquaman had swam at great speeds towards the location of the Doomsday weapon, bursting out of the water and landing with grace and poise, that would make any world class gymnast green with envy.

He was not alone.

"What is your plan?" John asked the monarch as he and the other flew to his side.

"Find Orm and break him in half."

"_Simple and easy, I like it._" Cortana quipped

"We need to have a plan in place; Orm may be expec…INCOMING!" He yelled as he saw the incoming laser, from beneath the ice.

"BOOM!"

Three massive vessels rose from the ice and immediately opened fire upon them.

Stewart Shielded Aquaman, Diana, and himself, while J´onn, Superman and the Spartan flew out to engage the enemy.

At the lead of the army stood none other than Brak, sword held high.

"Soldiers of Atlantis attack!" all the men on their water bikes soon race towards the heroes.

The League did the same, with Stewart releasing his shield to allow Aquaman to engage the renegades.

"Here we go again." He spoke as the fight began.

John silently agreed as he began to fire bolts at the speeders and took a hammer and fire energy bolts near the soldiers so as to knock them of their vehicles.

Batman in his Jet raced to aid his comrade and had a clear view of the destruction of the icecaps.

"Superman the glaciers are already starting to melt." He said over the Comm.

"I know…" He replied as he pressed the transceiver in his ear "…but we have our hands full here." He spoke as the League members currently engaged the rebel Atlantians.

Stewart weaved around the laser fire and created a battering ram that slammed into the riders.

Diana and J'onn double teamed the invaders; Diana using her lasso removed the riders causing their vehicles to spun out of control or slam into the others. Those were grabbed by the Martian and dropped into the sea.

Superman took on the capital ship dodging cannon fire and getting an up-close and personal look as he dove into the hull and ripped them out from beneath.

John weaved through the barrage; those few shots that managed to catch him were absorbed by the shields. He in turn fired back with short burst from his hammer and beam weapon to the bikes noses or used his stun bolts on the riders.

Aquaman was not idle as he commandeered a water bike and summoned to his aid a Killer Whale that slammed down on his enemies, much to the Lantern's and Spartan's surprise..

"I saw it, but I still don't believe it." Stewart spoke.

"_That makes three of us._" Cortana added.

"John! Spartan! Follow him! Will keep them busy!" Superman spoke as he dove back into the fight.

Both agreed and soon flew after the monarch, there they met up with Batman along the way.

"There´s not much time if we don´t shut that thing of the entire world is doomed!"

-Gee, you think? — Cortana quipped.

_Inside the glacier that housed the device…_

Aquaman quietly made his way inside the melting mountain of ice, there was no sign of his treacherous brother but that didn't mean he wasn't around.

He soon stood before the device he had built and now threatened the world.

"**I hope he hasn't changed the deactivation sequence.**" He thought as he approached the keyboard, however…

"ZZAAATT!"

"ARRRGH!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother..." He spoke as readied to ram the trident into him "…a mistake I won´t again...YARG!" he yelled before following through with his threat however Aquaman dodged at the last moment and pushes him away with a heel kick to the face.

Both struggled for supremacy as Arthur kept him at bay with his weapon before delivering a powerful right cross to the face.

"It´s over."

"You´re right…" Orm spoke as he aimed the trident at the console "ZZAAT!" "…and you lost."

Aquaman could only watch in horror as the controls were destroyed, this proved costly as he was blasted by his treacherous sibling once more.

"The tide is against you…" He spoke as he got up and approached the man "…the reactor can´t be shut down!"

The trio arrived just in time to see the men battling it out with great ferocity as Aquaman punched and slashed at Orm who shielded himself with the trident while firing.

Eventually Orm got the upper hand as Aquaman jumped into the air to tackle him…only to receive a potent blast in the chest that launched him off the broken bridge.

He managed to jab his hook into the ice wall and stopped his decent.

John saw Orm head over to ascertain his victory.

"You two deal with the machine I'll deal with Orm." He spoke as he grabs the hammers and runs towards the man.

Batman reached the controls first and did not like what he saw.

"No good, i´ll have to go inside and shut it off manually."

"Inside!"

"Your ring can it protect me from the radiation?"

"Guess will find out." Stewart answered as he covers the Dark knight in an emerald glow.

Orm in the meantime was firing at the true ruler of Atlantis who jumped the walls to avoid being plunged to the dark depths below.

"Orm!"

"CLANG!" the sound of metal on metal was heard as Orm used the trident to block the blades aimed at his head.

"Who the blazes are you!" He yelled at the armored warrior.

"Someone who hates dictators and tyrants." He spoke as he pushed even further into the man.

"Grr, I am no tyrant, I am the savior of Atlantis, I shall lead us into victory over the Surface dwellers, gragh!" He spoke before pushing off the Spartan and aiming his trident.

John responded by aiming his hammers at him which started to hum with power.

Both men unleashed the energies contained in them and both struck against one another in a contest of wills, John being the heavier of the two had the advantage of the armors weight anchoring him.

"You are just a petty man who wishes for more power!"

"_John you have to hold out, the readings on that thing are showing it can do some damage to you!_"

John understood that and increased the power output, allowing his energy beams to start pushing back the Trident's.

"I shall hear no more of your incessant prattle land lover!"

Aquaman in the meantime had finally climbed back up and placed himself above the traitor and jumped.

"Orm!"

"What! Ugh!"

Both men fell on an ice bridge below, further weakening it, the trident embedding itself near them.

Arthur got up first before Orm and readied to strike with his bladed appendage, however Orm acted swiftly and swung his dagger at him drawing blood from a slash to the chest.

"You do not deserve to wear the crown or the throne you weak and spineless coward!" He spoke with utter loathing as he approached the King…only for the ground to give underneath him.

"Argh!" He yells only barely managing to hold on at the last second.

Aquaman simply stood at the pitiful figure, who given his battles with both the Spartan and his brother could not hold on much longer.

"Brother! H…help me!" He implored.

Aquman did reached down…and took back HIS trident.

"I believe this is mine."

At moment Orm's strength failed him and he fell into the darkness.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Aquaman simply made his way up, though the Spartan met him halfway and extended his hand to help him up.

"Is it over?" Aquaman asks as he takes the offered gesture.

The generator in the background shut down thanks to efforts of the caped crusader.

"It is now, Orm?"

"Dead."

"Good, if you hadn't I would."

"Good to know…." He spoke as the other two came to them "…let's go, there is still much to be done."

_Back in Atlantis…_

With the League's help, Aquamn rounded up all of those who stood by Orm's side during the conflict, right now he was looking on with disdain as Brak spoke in a futile attempt to save himself.

He and the others who took part of the coup were surrounded by men who stood loyal to the king.

"…so you see your highness we had no other choice but to follow the traitor Orm."

"**Spineless cowards…**" he internally spoke before he addressed the man "You filthy cowards, you can't even accept responsibilities for your actions, you nearly plunged our people into a war that would have cost millions of lives. You went as far as show the location and function of the Doomsday device, the Spartan has showed me what would have occurred if I had used it and it would have killed us along with the surface dwellers."

As he spoke the League and his family watched on.

"_Look at him, the man's is acting like a Grunt looking down the barrel of a Gauss cannon._" Cortana spoke as she watched the proceedings.

"**Cowards always look for the way out when the chips are down.**"

"My king I…"

"Be silent! I should have you and your men be thrown into a fiery chasm, but I shall be lenient and have you all stripped or your ranks, and imprisoned for the rest of your miserable lives in our most secure prison. Guards! Get this scum out of my sights." He ordered.

Once out of their sight the king finally let his tension to drop as he thought about all that happened.

"Sigh, I should have prevented this from happening, my fears over the surface dwellers allowed these to happen."

Cortana made an appearance as she appeared dressed in uniform.

"Your highness if I may, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, you are still just a man with many responsibilities and cannot be expected to keep watch over everyone."

"She's right, we all made a lot of bad judgment calls on this one, let's be thankful we managed to fix them before it was too late." Stewart said next to the king.

Arthur simply walked to the balcony and looked at his city.

"All I ever wanted was peace and security for my people."

"With what's happen it will not be an easy road." Superman spoke.

"True, but life has never been meant to be easy…" the Spartan spoke as all turned to look at him "…all we can do is live day by day and try to do right for ourselves and others."

"I see that you're wise in more than the ways of war Spartan."

John shrugs at that.

"I simply have led a…unique life, nothing more."

Aquaman and Mera would call it anything but quaint as he and Cortana gave them a summary of their reality and the war he faced.

"I have lot to make up for, in both our worlds."

"If you need help you need only ask, think of it as a token of friendship." Superman spoke as he and the League stood together and nodded.

"Frienship?" he thought it over as he heard the man of steel's offer "…Yes, perhaps the time has come to get to know our neighbors on the surface."

"It won't be quick, but in time both our worlds will be able to coexist and make this world better than it is."

"I hope to live long enough to see that day." He spoke as he stood by his wife and child and together looked upon the city.

_Back in the North Pole…_

In the ruins of the Thermal Generator all was silent; however that quiet was soon interrupted by a rasping noise.

From the crevice where the brothers battled a bloody hand rose. "AQUAMAN!"

To be continued…

A/N: well there you have it; sorry for the delay, writers block is such a pain!

I chose to finish this arc before moving onto my Marvel version and my other stories, hopefully my writers block will ease as I work.

As many can tell I have allowed Orm to live to fight another day, turns out he does exist in comics as the villain Ocean Master, I will see if I can work something out.

I will be following the next two arcs after this one before having John and the crew embarks on an original adventure, I will have my work cut out as it is with having him captured by the Gang and have him face off against Hades, let us hope I succeed.

Onto to the previous reviews.

Jacob: Hello once more, thank you for your comments regarding the last chapter, expect for John and the Crew to keep making that earth a better place while kicking ass and taking names.

You are correct in that I was making her look like Halsey in The Package, it felt right somehow.

Strength wise that is a toughie, I would have to ask Freedom Guard since he seems to be to be the resident expert, but as for as strong as Diana, I wouldn't go that far.

Actually it would be more along the lines of Demon versus God, because Hades is an Olympian, but Covenant weaponry is plasma based and I doubt you get hotter than the hells of damnation.

In regards to my plan to have John infected like I said I do have a plans made from the armor getting damaged in a hand to hand combat with the rogue Amazon to him just leaving it for an check up.

Now some readers have come to me and said that because of the nanites he can't be infected. My answer to that is the following, it infected two aliens whose immune system was completely foreign to Earth born viruses, and a man with an accelerated healing factor, the virus attacks on a genetic level to those with a Y chromosome, and besides it is a chance for the girls to really cut loose.

Freedom Guard: Thanks for the support, I really appreciate your input, also in regards to your review for my Buffy fics. I realize that too many stories burning me out but to be honest, whenever I get writers block, for reason I don't understand I create another story before returning to the one I left.

Officially I have written 7 stories on site; unofficially I have 12, 2 on my hard drive and 3 on notebooks, weird huh?

Thanks for that scene, I'll work it in as soon as I begin the new chapter, and I warn you it will get a bit intense when the Church makes a run on Xavier and the Spartan is there, messy doesn't begin to describe what I am going to do.

Kurogane7: Your comments give me an idea; will have to think it through hard.

Count Kulalu: You read my mind in regards to ace, I am planning for him to save her, and not just from the Joker and Cadmus, but how I shall do that is going to take some thought.

Well guys hope you enjoy this chapter, tried to work hard through the block let's up I succeeded, I have once more enabled PM, didn't know it cuts off by itself, weird, anyway peace out everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Chapter 9:

"Batman, Lantern what's your status?" The Spartan spoke as he and Superman hovered in the air above the Lexcorp's main headquarters.

"Waiting on Luthor to spill the beans Chief, Is J'onn in?" Stewart replied.

"Negative Sergeant, his on route and will land in 5."

Why pray tell are they there you ask?

The answer was that they had recently uncovered a smuggling scheme to sell high grade military weaponry to less than friendly elements outside of the country; having stopped the transaction they began to investigate it.

Batman and Cortana confirmed that they came from Lexcorp and therefore prepared a sting operation hoping to put an end to the man's illegal transactions and finally put him where he belongs.

John would have preferred to put a bullet in the man's head…with his hands. To him he was the worst of the worst as he profiteered from the suffering his weapons caused under the front of a charitable organization.

"_Easy big guy, we'll get him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore._" Cortana said through the MJOLNIR.

"She's right don't let him drop you down to his level." Superman said to the man.

"You are a far better man than I Superman, my training and experiences tell me I should go in there and end him, you on the other hand surprise me with your unwavering sense of justice and morality."

"Sigh, trust me Luthor is a close second to pushing me over the line, he's had this grudge against me ever since we met all those years ago." The man said tiredly.

"_Why does he do it? It makes no sense, I mean according to his profile the man's has issues that's for sure but I still can't get his hatred of you._" Cortana said as she had tried to find some method to the criminals they faced.

"It isn't hatred it's jealousy, he believes that because I have all these powers I should lord over all mankind like some God, instead I choose to help the common man, to him who has power and abuses it that is some kind of affront."

"The man clearly was disturbed before he met you Superman, and if I may be so bold the world would be better off without him, but that's my opinion."

Clark didn't say anything but knew that John was only thinking of the world at large, he respected his dedication to doing what was right even when his duty demanded he take action.

"_Heads up boys its showtime._" Cortana spoke as J'onn in the form of Superman entered the building, minutes after it started glowing a pulsating emerald green.

"Kryptonite…" Superman muttered.

"It's fairly obvious he was expecting you." John replied as he used his X-ray mode and zoomed in, Superman followed suit using his natural ability to help him.

_Inside__ Lex Luthor's office…_

There stood the corrupt business man holding a glowing rock in his hand over a weakened "Superman".

"So this is how it ends…" He spoke in a satisfied tone "…you know I've been carrying this around for years waiting for just the right moment." He said as he held up the rock fragment.

"But now that it's here I almost feel…let down…almost."

"Arg! Urg!" the Martian mimicked in perfect fashion, as they had used the fragment they took to see the effects of kryptonite on Superman to better fulfill the roll, briefly that is.

"Any last requests?" Luthor asked mockingly as he held it over his long time nemesis.

"Luthor…I have to know…those weapons you sold to the terrorists…How…?"

"How did I get them through customs?" He finished for him before continuing "A gift here, a bribe there…when money talks people listen." He gloated as he enjoyed the suffering of his adversary.

Unaware that Batman and Lantern were directly outside the office listening.

"We got him guys." Lantern spoke into the earpiece.

-Prepare to move in on J'onn's mark."

Both agreed and waited for the signal.

Luthor pranced around the room, playing with the kryptonite as he continued his victory speech.

"Like Stavros at the shipping company or Schneider the Interpol agent who looked the other way." He said in front of the window, therefore did not see the man get up until he was addressed by a SEEMINGLY rejuvenated "Superman".

"Looks like you're going to have company in prison."

"GASP!" he ran to the man and placed the Kryptonite in front of him.

"It can't be! The Kryptonite!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Won't protect you any longer." J'onn said in his own voice as he morphed into his chosen form.

*No! NO!* Luthor thought as control over the situation was spiraling away from him.

"NO!" He finally voiced his denial just as the other two heroes entered.

"You're usually more careful Lex, you slipped up." The Dark Knight chided.

"And you're going down hard." The lantern finished as he willed his power ring to take the Kryptonite away towards Batman who caught it and placed it into a secured lead lined compartment.

"Mission accomplished." He communicated to the others before he and the Lantern approached.

"So much for your images of benevolence business man…" J'onn began to talk as he and the others cornered Lex "…this is the end of an era."

"The end of your era maybe." Lex spat as he took out a remote and pressed a button that began to blink and beep.

What it did was summon a plane of Luthor's own design. It turned to face the window and fired a laser beam at the trio who naturally dodged while Luthor climbed inside.

Once in he took aim and fired two missiles into the office.

"BOOM!" "BOOM!"

_Back with Superman and the Spartan…_

"_That is not good!_" Cortana said with worry as they saw the plane appear and fire into the room.

It got worse as they saw Luthor get in fired the two missiles.

"Batman! Lantern! J'onn! Does anybody copy!"Superman said into his earpiece.

"I see movement; Lantern got a force field up in time." John said to the man to calm him, it would do no good to anyone if they lost it now.

"Let's get Luthor and finish this." Clark said firmly as he knew it was time to end this once and for all.

John agreed and both went after the arms dealer.

_Back in the now Burning office…_

The now ruined office sported several small fires and plenty of debris.

From under one such mound a brilliant emerald glow erupted followed by a forceful explosion, from it the three heroes were kneeled as Stewart pulled back the field.

"Why do they always run?" he asked rhetorically.

"Superman…Spartan do you read?" Batman asked from the mike.

-This is Spartan-117, we are in pursuit of Luthor, will keep appraised, Over. –

"Understood…Over."

"I hope Superman catches him before John does." Stewart spoke as he doused the fires.

"Why is that?" J'onn asked as he allowed the man to work since he did not like being near any form of flames.

"Because I don't think Luthor would enjoy his treatment after this stunt."

The other two had to agree to that, John had a way with dealing with criminals that left a very lasting and painful impression.

_Back with John and Superman…_

Both men had given chase after the confirming the safety of their friends.

Lex looked back and soon spotted them, his growl of annoyance showed he was quite aggravated by their presence.

He quickly armed the rear missile mechanism and fired two missiles at them.

John dove down while Superman dodged left however the second missile struck dead center and knocked him for a loop.

"All right the gloves are off." John said in an even tone as he mentally signaled the armors thrusters to max in order to catch the man.

Luthor growled again at the annoying man, though a part of him, a small part mind you, envied the man's armor. Even before he joined the League he marveled at the weaponry and technology at his disposal.

"Oh what I could do with it" he often said to himself, but just like Superman the man obviously wasted the potential power that armor and technology could bring.

Giving away medical technology for only ten percent was insulting to his business sense, and not allowing the military to use his engines for a more effective war machine. Well that simply would not do in his mind.

As he reached the trigger to fire another pair of missiles his chest suddenly constricted on itself and caused him to clutch it.

*W-what is h-happening?* The man thought with alarm, not noticing that his plane was now moving from side to side without his instruction.

"_What is that maniac doing now!_"

John had no answer for his partner so he poured on the speed and soon caught up, landing on the wing and sticking there thanks to the magnetic soles, he looked inside the canopy and what he found shocked him.

***He´s suffering some kind of seizure!***

Wasting no time John brought both his fists up and the down hard that the canopy broke easily, not letting the sudden event destabilize the plane he grabbed the controls and kept it level.

He looked back and saw Superman quickly approaching.

"Superman, I´m going to shut off the engines, grab this thing and take her down gently."

"All right."

"Batman, we need to get Luthor to a hospital stat, he´s suffering from some kind of seizure."

-Are you sure? –

"Yes, he has lost consciousness right now, we need to move fast."

-All right keep him as stable as you can. –

"Roger."

Both Superman and Spartan-117 wondered what could possibly cause this and what´s more what would happen next.

_Cue Justice League intro._

_As the sun rises over the horizon 8 figures can be seen walking forward in confident powerful stride, the JUSTICE LEAGUE is seen in bold lettering._

_A figure shrouded in darkness hurling a bat shaped object at an unknown foe, a woman in patriotic colors deflecting bullets, a man surrounded by emerald green energy holding a lantern of the same color soon showing a glowing ring._

_A man in a cape smashing his way through a wall and taking to the sky, a dragon like figure coiling and changing into a man with a cape and red eyes, a red and yellow streak racing into the unknown._

_A woman with wings soaring through the sky, an armored figure with a golden visor holding a hammer in his arms numerous enemies to his back, he charges them weapon held high._

_All eight together stand together watching over a cliff._

_End Intro._

_Stryker´s Island Penitentiary, Medical Wing__…_

Superman was currently waiting along with Dr. Patel.

The rest of the team had gone back to the Watchtower, or in John's case the Dawn, awaiting news on the man they had chased not more than several hours ago. Clark and John had been informed of the condition of his long time nemesis and frankly he was shocked…

_Flashback…_

"What do you mean he´s dying!" Superman said in shock upon hearing the words, John remained impassive but curious.

"It is as I said; his blood work shows some form of poisoning we are unable to identify at this time, it´s slowly but surely consuming his body."

"Like a Cancer?" John asked.

"In a way yes…" The doctor plies as he turns to look at the armored man, though it is a bit unnerving to see his face being reflected back at him "…though sadly our preliminary test show that this batch is untreatable."

"What caused it?" Clark asks.

"From what our test show it is from a form of radiation, though one we are unfamiliar with."

Superman thought about that and could only come to one conclusion.

"The Kryptonite."

"Pardon but are you referring to that odd meteor fragment you are weak against?"

"You are aware of that?"

"It was in a medical report when Miss Lane was treated for it during that incident where you fought a machine powered by it."

*Right, when Luthor gave Brainiac a body powered by it and struck Lois by accident.* the Man of steel remembered the incident well; he thought Luthor would finally see Justice but he found a loophole…again.

"_Ask for a sample John, we´ll analyze it back at the Dawn._" Cortana spoke through the link.

"May I take a sample Doctor? I have technology at my disposal that may yield better results and a possible solution." He said to the man.

"Oh? Would you be willing to share the results with us?"

"…"

"Yes of course." He replied after he and Cortana discussed it over.

"Then by all means, besides that latest batch of synthetic skin and pain suppressants of yours was a great help to us during the latest emergency after that riot, those officers who were burned are alive and well thanks to them."

"No thanks are necessary Doctor, if you will both excuse me I shall go get that sample, I shall inform you both of the results as soon as I can gentlemen." John said to them before leaving towards the room that held the man.

_En__d Flashback…_

Now here he stood before a man who was about to face his own mortality.

A part of him wondered how he would take it; would he do what all people do when faced with the prospect of death? Perhaps but then again Luthor never considered himself on equal footing with anyone.

His attention was brought back when Lex began to awaken.

"Ugh…ah…" His eyes fluttered before they snapped open wide upon seeing the Kryptonian standing there at the head of his bed "YOU!"

"Lex this is Doctor Patel…" He says calmly as he presents the prisons head doctor "…He´s got something to tell you."

"No! I´ve got something to tell you…" He snaps back as he sits up "…whatever I said to the Martian won´t stand up in court. I´ll get the best Lawyers, the best witnesses, the best…"

"Lex!" Superman suddenly cuts in "…not of that matters now, listen."

Lex does reluctantly as the doctor approaches him, already thinking how to best way to tell him the bad news.

"Mr. Luthor you´ve had a seizure has this ever happened before?"

"…"

Taking his silence as a no the doctor continued.

"My tests indicate you have a rare form of blood poisoning…"

"Impossible!" He said in clear denial as he snatched the notes from him.

*Denial it is then.* Superman thought before speaking "Remember that chunk of kryptonite you carried around for years?"

"What about it? Kryptonite only affects you." Lex says in all certainty, the doctor soon refutes that.

"Actually we are finding that it can affect humans too."

*What!* A wide eyed Lex thought with a terrible comprehension.

"This is your fault! All of it!" The man accused while Superman simply look at him impassively expecting as much.

"What´s the treatment? Radiation? Chemo?"

"Unfortunately there is no cure."

"Then find one!" Lex lashes out at the doctor "…price is no object."

*Sigh, the man is clearly not understanding his situation, perhaps the Spartan´s technology may help, but best wait for news from him less I give false hope.* Patel thought.

"I´m sorry but there´s nothing I can do…it´s terminal."

"Happy Superman?" Lex asks dejectedly to his foe.

"Lex…is there anything I can do…"

"You´ve done more than enough"

*Have I?* The man of steel thinks as he leaves.

_Back on the Watchtower…_

After several hours Superman had left for the Watchtower, there he found Flash, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Batman, Green Lantern and J´onn remained in Metropolis tying up a few loose ends in the investigation; all had been briefed on Luthor´s condition.

They were all currently in the main control room of the space station.

"How is he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He´s angry and blames me for what happened." Clark replies clearly wondering if he was to blame.

"Well there´s a shock." Flash speaks up with mock surprise.

Before anyone could comment the com station blinks, Flash decides to answer and seeing that it is coming from the Dawn he decides to lighten the mood a bit.

"You´ve reached the Flash dating hotline, our operators are currently busy to attend your call please leave your name and measurements and will make sure to get to you as fast as we can…"

"FLASH!" Hawkgirl yells however before she can do that someone answers.

-Well my name is Cortana, my measurements are whatever I want them to be and if you don´t get off the line Flash I'm going to kick you in the balls! – The UNSC A.I said in a serious tone.

"Eep!"

Superman decides to take over while shaking his head in distress at the speedster antics, though he does appreciate his intentions.

"What´s the news Cortana?"

-We have finished our analysis here and want you to come over pronto big guy.—

"I´ll prep the Javelin…"

-Actually we just finished installing the teleport pads onto the Tower so you can use those; they are located below the main control chamber, the door is marked, just step on and it will do the rest. — She said to the 4 heroes.

"Is it safe?" Flash decided to ask.

-Oh sure, John tested it once we finished it, it is 100% safe.—

"We´ll meet you there." Superman spoke as he led the others to the teleport chambers.

Once there they entered and saw a raised circular platform, on it were several circular white pads.

"Just like Star Trek." Flash quipped.

"Star what?" Diana asked.

"Believe me you don´t want to know." Hawkgirl spoke before Flash did.

She decided to heed her teammates words and all four soon stood on the pads, once that was done they glowed and in a brilliant yellow light they were gone.

_Forward Unto Dawn, teleport chamber…_

Miranda was there waiting for them and her wait was rewarded by seeing four transport beings appearing followed by the heroes appearing.

"Whoa! What a rush." Flash spoke as his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings.

"He he, yeah I had that same reaction when I did it too, of course me and John didn´t use teleport pads since Redeeming was the one doing the beaming."

"Then why do we need them?" Shayera asked.

"Well earth to ship transport is easy, the variables are more stable, space to ship transport well…that´s a whole different story." She replied seriously.

"Oh."

"How are you Commander?" Superman asks in order to change the topic.

"Fine thanks for asking Superman, the agency is doing well, by the way Diana?" She turned look at her friend.

"Yes Miranda?" Wonder Woman asks.

"The Johnsons are happy with the recovery of their son Jacob, and send their thanks to you and John." The woman said to her friend.

"None are necessary it was my duty to aid John in their child's recovery nothing more." Diana replies with a warm smile.

"Well just the same good job, now then let´s head onto the medical bay, you´ll want to hear this from a reliable source…even if it isn´t the news you like." She said giving Superman a look before turning away.

In a few short minutes they all entered, Redeeming was already there along with John in armor sans helmet and Cortana in her body.

"Hey guys wish I had better news for you but..." She said calmly

"What did you find?" Superman asked with worry.

"We can´t treat him." John said to him.

"But…your technology is ahead of our current one why can´t you do something for him."

"_It is not through a lack of technology that we cannot treat Lex Luthor Superman…it is simply a lack of understanding the nature of his disease._" Redeeming spoke up.

"If you would please elaborate Redeeming." Miranda said to the Monitor.

"_Of course, when you first encountered the Reclaimer he brought back a fragment of meteor rock of the one you call Metallo. As a side project I have studied the rock and have found it to exhibit unusual effects on living tissue._"

"What kind of effects?" Flash asked.

"_It would appear that under normal circumstances it acts like and radioactive element, case in point a slow acting poison on human tissue and in your case Superman a fast acting one._" He stopped as he moved aside to show on screen it´s effects.

"_On screen you see a sample of organic tissue being subjected to a low level of the element´s radiation._"

The cell in question appeared fine.

"_I shall now magnify the image around the mitochondria region._" It said to the group

The area in question was starting to show a small level of degradation.

"_As you can see cellular damage begins on a smaller lever, this is what happens over a long time exposure._"

The image now moves rapidly and as it did they could see the cells begin to break down and die.

"_Your mister Luthor is now in the advanced stages of cellular cascade failure, if he had been brought in the early stages then we may have been able to reverse the damage, now however he is too far gone for treatment._"

"What about the nanites in John's system? Can't you just place some of those in him?" Hawkgirl asks as she remembered that John was carrying them in his body.

"_That is where our lack of understanding of this element stems from Hawkgirl, the Bio Huragok react poorly in its presence, please observe._"

The images now showed a sample marked John-117 in it they could see regular blood cells as well as the small machines that dwell in him; they looked like the Huragok except this were black in color with green eyes.

The Kryptonite was soon introduced and the small machines were quite literally withering away in seconds, others latched onto healthy cells trying to repair them only for them to be destroyed by their auto destruct sequence.

"Okay that's not good." Flash said though there was no humor in his voice.

"_Indeed Flash, the Bio Huragok can survive most forms of radiation to provide treatment, however something in this form of radiation is deadly to them._" The monitor replied.

"We've tried to determine at what frequency the radiation functions but it varies with each test, also it seems that the element alters itself when subjected to certain conditions here take a look." Cortana spoke as he brought images of several samples.

On screen were pieces of kryptonite of several colors, one red, another blue, yellow, violet and so on.

"What exactly would they do to me?" Superman asked as he was shocked at seeing other forms of his primary weakness.

"Unknown, but for safety reasons we decided to destroy the samples as we have no idea how you would react to them Superman or worse someone manages to obtain them. We shall also delete all relevant data but we thought you should know should you run into something like them. " She said to the man.

"Thank you for that." He said with gratitude for their kindness before he frowned at the news that there was no hope for Lex, John saw this and decided to prevent any more guilt trips.

"Superman you have nothing to feel guilty for, Lex Luthor brought this on himself." The Spartan spoke neutrally.

"I realize that…"

"No you do not, it may have been a fragment of your home world that caused his disease but it was not you who forced into his hand or used it as a shield against you."

"He's right Superman…" Miranda decided to add her two cents "…men like Luthor always self destruct in the worst possible way when they feel their hold on power loosen, they seek any means by which to retain it and often meet their end that way."

"And in that quest they destroy countless lives, it is commendable that you feel remorseful for his fate but do not let these feelings linger and misplace the blame you feel on yourself, it rests with him and him alone." John finished.

"Sigh, I know I just wish there was some other way, despite everything I wish it hadn't turn out like this."

"Easy big guy…" Flash said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "…maybe this way he'll finally see where he went wrong and try to make up for it, right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Flash, one can only hope." Clark says in turn thankful for the man's candor.

*Guess he can be mature when he wants to be…*

"Good! Now who's up for some lunch?"

*Or not.*

"Oh no! Not after the last time, the matter replicators are still being reconfigured when you had them produce 10 Pizzas, 20 Burgers and God only knows what else." Cortana said in exasperation.

"Come on Cortana how was I supposed to know they had a limit!"

"I told you 5 times!"

"Oh lighten up Brains…"

"Brains! Oh I am so going to hurt you!" She said as she got up and morphed her hands into a mace and a hammer.

"Got to catch me first!" The speedster said before dashing off with the UNSC A.I hot on his tail.

"You know…" Miranda spoke up getting all their attention "…I think they like each other."

That caused Hawkgirl to laugh out loud, John and Diana to chuckle and Clark to crack a smile.

"We better go get them before they damage the ship." John said as he grabbed his helmet and was soon followed by the others.

Miranda and Superman at the rear.

"You going to be ok Superman?"

"Yes, thank you for the talk and help Commander."

"Hey that's what friends do, now come on we have to save Flash from an irate Cortana…again."

_Stryker'__s Island …_

Inside the prison block that held Lex Luthor, we find the man tossing and turning in his bed, the cause being the opera music playing in the cell next to him.

Finally putting sleep aside to address this issue he got up and smack his fist at the wall.

"Hey keep it down! Can't a body die in peace around here!" He yelled but clearly he was not getting through.

*Time for us to have a chat.* He thought as he walked back towards the cable box and opened it up with a confiscated kitchen knife.

In the adjacent cell where the music originated from we find the "person" who is silently enjoying it.

One Gerard Shugel AKA the Ultra-Humanite, once a brilliant scientist who transferred his keen mind into that of a massive white gorilla in order to escape his frail and sickly body.

"Exquisite." He complimented however his enjoyment was cut short by a sudden interruption that soon revealed itself as ne Lex Luthor.

-Humanite! How can you stand that caterwauling? - The dying man demanded, though it was doubtful he cared for the answer.

"Music is one of the meager pleasures I'm allowed in here…along with a few other necessities." He replied as he gave a looked towards his computer, wines and book collection.

"You should try the culture channel; it might improve your disposition." He said with a smirk at the man.

-There's nothing wrong with my disposition that a little freedom won't cure.-

"That's not what I hear…" He said knowingly as he made it clear he knew about the man's impending death.

Lex was silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

-I need your help and I can make it worth your wild. - He offered.

"What do I need with money?" The Humanite retorted.

-Everybody needs money the question is how much? - With that he ended the transmission, leaving a smirking evil genius.

*How much indeed Lex.* He thought as plans were already being made.

_Later that night…_

Two guards entered the maximum security wing, one pushing a cart while the other approached the retinal scanner to Humanite's cell.

The scanner confirmed his identity and opened the cell, there they found the "man" calmly reading a book in bed.

"Dinner Humanite."

"I'm afraid I'm a little under the weather…" He said as he turned to look at them betraying nothing "…would you please bring it in here?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the first guard asked his partner.

"Well he is a model prisoner but why take chances." He said as he took out his baton with his partner following suit before stepping inside.

However once both stepped over what they assumed was a carpet they were in for a shock…literally as high voltage erupted from it and into them.

"ZAAAAAT!"

"ARRGH!"

Five second later they lay on the floor unconscious.

A smirking Humanite revealed a button hidden within the book he was reading to keep the ruse up.

Stepping lightly he grabbed the guard whose rank meant he would be able to use the retinal scanner and easily picked him up, though before leaving he decided to see what he was missing out for dinner.

"Salisbury steak, really?" He spoke in boredom.

*Would it kill them to have a little variety?*

Making his way towards Luthor's cell he opened the guard's eye and let the machine scan him.

Once that was done he unceremoniously dropped him and looked for his employer.

"Luthor?"

Lex soon came out carrying a wrapped package taking note of the guard.

"Impressive but let's not linger." He spoke as the two ran through the holding facility.

Alarms soon erupted throughout the night as lights and guards soon looked for the two escapees.

"There they are!" A guard yelled as he spotted them, Lex on the Humanites back scaling one of the water towers.

"Open fire!" another ordered and soon a trio of guns went off in hopes of tagging one of them, unfortunately the Humanite's ape like body proved too agile and jumped.

"Hang on!" He warned his passenger as he landed without incident on to the entrance and again as he ran towards the bridge that connected it towards the mainland.

_In Metropolis…_

The Batmobile raced through the streets as the Dark Knight systems detected the break out, the police band soon alerting him to the identities of the rogue prisoners.

-Attention all units two prisoner inmates have escaped, The Ultra-Humanite and Lex Luthor, they are considered armed and extremely dangerous. —

*Time to go to work.* He thought as he pushed the throttle and gunned the engine.

Both individuals were now in the city, carefully making their way towards a safe haven.

The siren of a patrol car alerted them that they were far from safe.

*We'll never make it while these cretins are looking for us…* the former industrialist thought.

"What we need is a small diversion." He said to his companion as he tore of the paper off to reveal an explosive device, with no hesitation he activated it and hurled it at a nearby apartment complex.

The patrol car was a block away when it went off.

"BOOM!"

The rear windows blew inward from the force of the explosion though thankfully the patrolmen were unharmed.

"Ah! Ugh!"

"SCREECH!"

The sound of the tires screeching on the asphalt was heard as the driver thought to keep the car stable.

Once stopped they stood out of the car and were aghast at the terrible spectacle before them.

"Call the Rescue Unit!" The patrolman from the passenger side said to his partner.

Luthor and the Humanite surveyed the damage, the former feeling satisfied wit his work regardless of the lives he had placed in danger.

"That should keep them busy. Come on!"

Both soon ran away from the scene, they had plans to make and people to see.

_Back at the scene…_

Batman had soon arrived just in time to see the patrolmen help the escaping residents from the burning wreckage.

He climbed out of his car just in time to look up and saw something that stopped in cold.

*NO!*

"Daddy help!" screamed a little girl stuck on the top floor "AAAHHH!" debris fell forcing her further in.

"TRINA!" The girl's father screamed as he tried to get back in.

"No sir it's too dangerous!" The officer spoke with remorse.

Batman quickly tapped the earpiece.

"I need back up here fast!" he ordered before getting close to the building and firing his grapple gun.

Once down he retracted the line and ascended quickly towards the room.

He tucked and rolled past the wreckage and surveyed the room for her, he found her huddled in a corner.

He quickly went to her and picked her up.

"I-I'm scared."

"Don't be it's going to be all right." He reassured her as he went to escape from where he entered; however that way was block off by more debris.

"AAHHH!"

He turned back to the front door and bended down before kicking it at the center and breaking it outwards.

Running quickly down the stairs he was stopped as an explosion consumed the stairwell in front of him, looking back to go to higher ground he was cut off again by another explosion.

Leaving him and the girl with no way to escape.

*No! NO! There must be something I can do!* He thought furiously as he tried to look for anything to get them out of the situation they found themselves in.

The piece on which they stood chose that moment to collapse, causing both to plummet to their certain doom…only for Hawkgirl to arrive just in the nick of time to save them.

Avoiding the broken remnants and fire she gently landed onto the street.

"Trina!"

"Daddy!"

The father and child held each other as the terrible ordeal passed.

"I'm used to being thanked when I saved someone." She said with a certain expectation.

"I'm not used to being saved." He replied gruffly.

*What a surprise.* She thought with annoyance.

They were soon joined by Flash, Superman and the Spartan.

"Where are Luthor and the Humanite?" Batman immediately asked.

"We couldn't pick up their trail." Superman spoke.

"Satellites were not in the vicinity so we cannot track them." John added much to his frustration.

*Cortana, compile all information on this Ultra-Humanite.* he mentally sent to his friend.

"_You got it Chief._" She replied.

"No biggie! It's just two guys how much trouble can they give us?"

"_You just had to say it didn't you?_" Cortana chided while the others shared a look.

_The abandoned Metropolis Picture Store, two days later…_

All was quiet in the area, not soul could be seen however that soon changed as a lithe figure a approached the forgotten building.

It was a woman, or at least her figure matched that of a woman, her entire body was covered with fur, white on her underbelly and spotted and yellow on the rest, while her head was that of a cats with the exception of her lips.

She was what one would think the end result would be of blending a woman with a feral cat in this case a Cheetah, and that precisely was her moniker.

She approached cautiously, preparing to open the door when it did so by itself. She went in and surveyed the area, sometimes walking on two legs sometimes on all four; she sniffed around taking in the scents she could pick up.

*Hmm, dust and decay, this better not be someone's idea of a joke.* She thought as she delved deeper inside "…someone's here."

And indeed there was for behind a cartoonish mousse stepped out a man oddly dressed.

It was scaly, orange with green gloves and boots; it had a tail that seemed to move with minds of its own and had a snake headdress to finish the ensemble. The man who wore it seemed to fit right in with the theme as he had yellow eyes with slitted irises.

He stood casually on the statue observing the Catwoman, she found that not to her liking.

She snarls fiercely as she leapt at him claws out, he jumped back once then again until he raised his arms in a passive gesture.

"Easy lady! Easy…"

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"The name's Copperhead…" he said as he pointed at himself "…I'm here about a job."

"So am I, somebody called me, was it you?"

"Nooo, but maybe will be working together…closely together." He spoke as he his snakelike tongue came out.

She was not amused.

"Rargh!" Se growled as she slashed his arm with a quick swipe.

"Argh! Witch!" He yelled out as he snapped his tailed at her and pushed her back…

Directly into the lumbering form of Solomon Grundy.

"HE HE HE, NICE KITTY." He spoke and patted her shoulder though it was clear from her look she did not enjoy this, her next action proved it so.

"Hands off!" she yelled before slashing his arm.

"ARGH!" he yelled as he clutched the wound "GRR, NO HURTS GRUNDY." He cried out in anger as he went after her.

She naturally turned and ran while also tackling Copperhead and pushing him over a table, the same table that Grundy destroys with his fists clasped together.

Copperhead moves out of the way as Grundy grabs a large piece that survived, he then throws it at the snake man who ducks under it.

Now both the catwoman and the snakeman circle the large zombie, Grundy´s eyes focused solely on Cheetah, therefore he does not see Copperhead leapt at hi from behind and start to choke him, Cheetah tries to slash the zombie while the two struggle.

Neither notice a man dressed in a black suit, black top hat and dark round sunglasses, he is casually leaning on a cane. Or was until he points it at them and from it a pitch black substance erupts, as if the shadows themselves took on a life of their own.

"HEY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?" Grundy let out, the other two wondering the same thing.

"I did…" the man spoke "…and I'll do worse if you don´t stop behaving like unruly children."

"Who do think you are?" Copperhead snaps at him as he casually leans on his cane.

"The Shade…" He says with a bow before pointing his cane at the snake "…and my nightstick is more than enough to handle you amateurs." He boasts though not for long as violet light envelopes his weapon and pulls it away.

"Hey!"

"Spare us…" A woman in a black bodysuit, long violet gloves and leggings and wearing a face mask with a jewel from which the energy comes from appears, she speaks with a British accent "…without this you are less than nothing little man"

Copperhead leers at her while Cheetah gives of a hiss of warning to the newcomer who is not impresed.

"Heh, common criminals is this what I've been reduced to?" She asks in disappointment.

"Criminals yes…" Luthor speaks as he descends along with the Ultra-Humanite.

He now wears a purple form fitting jacket, green pants and gloves along with black boots, a gun is holstered over his heart.

Humanite wears two spiked belts connected to a tarb around his waist.

"…but common? Most certainly not." He finishes.

"Lex Luthor?" the Shade clarifies as he takes back his nightstick "…well the plot thins." He spoke as he and the other meet up with the two.

"Cheetah, Saphire, Grundy glad you could make it..." Lex said to three of the five "…and of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite."

"Charmed I'm sure." The apea man said in a less than cheerful tone.

"Cut the courtesies Luthor…" Copperhead cuts in "…what do you want?" He asks wanting to get at the heart of the matter.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do and I have need of your unique services." He replied.

"My talents don´t come cheap." Cheetah addressed.

Sensing that this is what the others would also say Luthor proceeds with his offer.

"Each of you shall be paid most handsomely…if you can do one simple job."

"What kind of job?" Shade asks.

"Destroy Superman and the Justice League." The former industrialist said in all seriousness.

Those words got mixed reactions from the assembled villains, Shade remained neutral, Cheetah and Copperhead were surprised, Star Sapphire and Grundy seemed excited at the prospect of facing the heroes.

"Are you out of your mind!" Copperhead yelled.

"Is there a problem Copperhead?" Luthor asked neutrally.

"Yeah I'd say there is, I got no problem taking on the capes, but it's the Spartan that's got me worried."

"Oh? How so?" He asked him once more, this time actually curious to his answer.

"Because he's a fucking maniac that's how, I ran into Deadshot a while back he told me that the guy broke his fingers one at a time to get information out of him…he talked and then he got another one broken when he bad mouthed Wonder Woman."

"He did that?" Cheetah asks in shock.

*I thought he was just hype with that whole bad ass attitude.*

"Yeah he did, and then there's the fact that the guy has no remorse in killing us if we piss him off, shit ask Grundy the guy set him on fire!"

"GRRR, GRUNDY WILL CRUSH HIM FOR THAT!" The zombie said with dark intentions in mind.

"Perhaps this won't be a waste of my services then." A voice spoke from the shadows, making them all turn to the source.

From the shadows a masked man appeared, one half orange with a visible eyepiece the other black with none, wearing chainmail body armor with orange gloves and boots an ammo bandoliers across his chest and a sword and staff on his back.

"Ah, Deathstroke the Terminator so glad you could join us." Luthor spoke as he surveyed the assassin/mercenary.

"Your offer was most enticing, plus the chance to face this Spartan intrigued me."

"Yes well should you eliminate him try not to damage the armor too much I would like to study it." Ultra-Humanite spoke as he too had seen and heard of the man's vast wealth of technological marvels and wanted to give it a look.

"I make no promises Humanite, I am paid to deliver results."

"Well spoken, now then are you all satisfied with the goal?"

"I just know I'm going to regret this but I'm in." Copperhead replied.

"As am I." Shade added.

"Count me in, this should be fun." Sapphire spoke up with some excitement.

"GRUNDY CRUSH THEM."

"So long as I am paid I'm in." Cheetah replied *Maybe then I'll have the funds to reverse the process.*

"Excellent we shall begin to plan immediately then." He spoke as he and the others began to plan out their strategy.

*Soon I shall have my revenge Superman, I'll leave this world with your blood on my hands.* He thought darkly as he imagined the look of pain on his nemesis face before he snuffed the life out of him.

_Three days later, the Watchtower…_

Currently the team was on board the Watchtower overseeing its maintenance or keeping a lookout for Luthor.

Batman, Flash, Cortana and Hawkgirl were in the main control chamber, Flash retelling an accounting of one of his recent rescues to Cortana and Hawkgirl…much to their distress.

"And I had those flames out before those firemen stepped out of their trucks."

"Wow…" Cortana said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's fast." Hawkgirl deadpanned.

"Fastest man alive." He boasted.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date." Shayera quipped.

"Yeah…Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh burn! Gimme five." Cortana said to her holding her hand up, which Hawkgirl slapped.

"HA HA very funny." The crimson speedster pouted.

"Quiet!" Batman suddenly spoke as he turned up the volume to a news broadcast.

-Dangerous hostage situation developing at the federal building. So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to talk to negotiators. A freak of science, the Humanite is reportedly a genius who is also extremely dangerous…-

"No biggie right?" Batman chided as he look at the Flash, Hawkgirl shared the same look and while Cortana simply rolled her eyes and called john to mount up.

_Federal__ building…_

Outside a throng of news, rescue services, police and SWAT teams stood outside waiting tensely while the situation continued.

"Humanite let a hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return!" The sergeant at the scene spoke through the bullhorn.

"What do you take me for a troglodyte?" Humanite responded as he held a hostage as a shield in one arm and a strange weapon in the other "No deal!" He spoke as he aimed at the SWAT team who responded in kind.

However this proved unnecessary as n emerald glow incased the weapon.

"What!" The intellectual villain cried out as he saw John Stewart arrive.

"Drop the weapon Magilla." The Lantern of sector 2814 ordered before moving aside as the man of steel rammed the Man-ape into the building forcing him to drop his hostage.

Batman soon came from the building and went to check on the hostage.

"Look for other hostages."

"Right." Stewart replies to the Dark Knight who goes to the downed woman.

Inside Superman delivers a right hook to the Humanite as Stewart loks around.

"You´re safe now." Batman says to the woman who slowly rises…

"But you're not…" She says as her face is revealed to be Cheetah who lashes out with a snarl and her claws.

"Ugh."

Back inside Stewart checks the second when he turns after hearing Bruce´s cry, this was a mistake do…

"CRASH!" "UAH!" Grundy cries out as he explodes from the room and knocks Stewart down.

Down below Superman has restrained the Humanite with and arm bar but looks behind him and see the Lantern being smashed down by the zombie, who jumps down on top of him.

This proves to be Clark´s mistake as he is blasted from behind…

"ZZZAAAATT!"

"Urg!"

Revealing a smiling Star Sapphire floating next to Humanite.

"Surprised?" She mocks.

Batman in the meantime has his hands full with Cheetah who fights as fiercely as the animal she partly is, eventually she pushes him back into Copperhead who tries to bite him.

Batman anticipates this and grabs his neck and throws the snakeman into her, she however jumps over him just as Copperhead rights himself in mid air, now both stalk him as predators to prey.

Superman wakes up at the sound of large lumbering footsteps and sees the cause as Grundy barreling down at him with both fists forward.

"GRRR!"

"Ugh!"

Grundy continues his assault by delivering a left hook to the stomach and a right straight to the face, his supernatural nature causing some pain to the kryptonian.

Luthor watches on from the second floor balcony enjoying the show.

"I´m going to enjoy this." He speaks out loud with much satisfaction in his voice.

Grundy slams Superman into a wall with a punch before he grabs his head and slams him onto the floor where he beats him mercilessly.

However it was at that point that both Hawkgirl and the Spartan crashed through the windows, with her in the lead with her mace crackling with energy and John behind her prepping an explosive grenade.

She bashed Grundy from behind…

"UGH!"

…straight into a column, John then threw the live weapon at him just as he fell on top of it, and the column fell on him.

"BOOM!" "ARGH!" The undead creature screamed from under the rubble.

"_That will definitely leave a mark._" Cortana sent to her friend.

*Pity he won't stay down.* John replied.

He pulled of his MA5C, and prepared to engage his opponents making a note to get their files for later study, he was carrying to M6 Magnums on his thigh plates and a M90 CAWS on his back as well as a retracted Gravity hammer as well.

While this happens Batman and his opponents break the stalemate with Cheetah lunging at him, He doges left and uses her momentum to throw her further away, Copperhead uses this to his advantage and leaps at him however he is punched back hard by Flash.

"Down boy." The defender of central jokes while the Dark Knight of Gotham turns back just as Cheetah lunges at him…just to get Wonder Woman's golden lasso tied around her waist.

"Urg!...Let me go…" She snaps at the Amazon.

"Relax lady this will be all over before you know it." Wally says in utter confidence as he runs to help one of the others, however when he passes a shadow of what any would believe to be a column it seemingly melts away to reveal the Shade.

"That's what you think…" He says as he aims his nightstick at the speedster and fires his shadow force at him.

"Hey!" Flash cries out as his enveloped in shadows and therefore does not see he is being aimed at a door.

"SLAM!" "Ugh!"

Leaving him temporarily out of the fight.

Hawkgirl was facing off against the Lanterns counterpart Sapphire; batting away he blasts before closing in smashing her energized mace against her protective energy field.

Shade seeing this aims at her and fires…

"Agh!" She lets out as she falls while being smothered by the living shadow.

Shade tipped his hat in satisfaction…it does not last long as he turns to the side to see John's fist headed for his face.

"WHAM!" "UGH!" hitting him hard enough that he loses his hat and cane.

The shadows break away from her just as Batman arrives to help her.

"Are you all right?"

"Gasp, yeah just…look out!" she yells as she pushes him to the side as an energy blast strikes the place where they stood.

Sapphire took the brief reprieve to get into position.

John sees this and fires at her, though his bullets don't harm her.

"Nice try Luv!" She mocks as she aims at him, only for a batarang to deflect her shot at the ceiling causing a chunk to fall near Diana.

Wonder Woman sees it and releases Cheetah and smashes it with her fist before flying down and try to catch her. However Sapphire stops and she is force to deflect her shots with her bracers unaware that she is being targeted from behind.

"Well this should be interesting." Deathstroke speaks as he aims his power staff at her; it hums as it gathers energy for the shot.

John however sees him and runs to her and pushes her out of the way just as he fires and hits him making him drop his weapon.

"Chief!" Diana yells as she tries to go to him but once more is interrupted by the flying villainess.

"Oof!" Deathstroke's attack manages to hurl him a good 5 ft before he lands on his back, getting back up he shakes his head to clear it.

*Damn, what was that?*

"_I don't know Chief but it took a fifth of the shield down…look out!_" She yells making him dodge left as a sword slashes the space where he stood.

"So we finally meet Spartan." The assassin speaks calmly as if taking about the weather.

John grabs his pistols and begins to fire at the man who dodges or deflects the bullets with his sword while closing in.

"Is that all you can do?" He asks in disappointment as he delivers a vertical slash followed by a rising one as John evades the first strike.

John responds by grabbing his arm he squeezes hard enough to make him release his sword and places it in an arm bar behind the man's back and his other arm around the assassin's neck.

"Who are you?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator, a pleasure…" He replies as he jumps of the ground and over the Spartan to land behind him before he drop kicks him mid back.

However faster than he can anticipate John whirls around and grabs his legs before hurling him away from him.

"_Be careful with this one John, I have a bad feeling about him._" Cortana warns.

John nods as he pulls off his hammer and extends it to full length.

Deathstroke rights himself mid air while grabbing his power staff and aims at the exact same moment as John.

*Hmm, he's good if he can catch me in the air so fast.*

On some unspoken signal both fired their weapons at the other.

In meantime the rest of the heroes fought Batman observed that Luthor was open so he decide to capitalize on this and put an end to the madness.

Luthor in the meantime watched as Humanite and Superman wrestled one another.

"Finish him off!" He prdered as the Humanite slammed him against a wall and threw the man of steel away as if he was a rag doll.

Batman ran at him, and Luthor only had a second to pull out his gun when Batman was upon him.

He piked him up but Luthor surprised him with a headbutt and a left hook that downed the caped crusader. The criminal picked up his gun and aimed.

However as this happened, Diana deflected one of Sapphires lasers towards them, making Luthor turn to look as it hit the concrete.

"BLAM!" "Ugh!"

"There goes our paycheck." The Ultra-Humanite spoke as he leapt to catch their employer.

He succeeded and set him down gently.

"I hate to see anything happen to you Lex."

"I'm sure." He replied sarcastically.

Batman prepared to follow but failed to notice Copperhead from crawling on the wall behind him until…

"AGH!" Bruce yelled as the fangs on the snake themed man sunk into his shoulder and injected his venom, he turn took a blast from the lantern in the chest that slammed him into a wall.

"You ok?" Stewart asked his colleague.

"Don't worry about me…stop them."

Stewart paused for a second before decided to go with the man's request therefore not noticing him collapse.

Back with John and Deathstroke, both men were still going at it in melee combat as their weapons struck in a clash of sparks and metal.

John had retracted his hammer to hand held length and activated his left energy dagger.

Deathstroke reclaimed his sword and held his staff shortened to the length of a baton.

Both had given each other their best in their dual to the death.

John's armor sported some gashes where the sword struck as much to his surprise the man's sword bypassed his shields. Slade was no better off as the blows from the hammer combined with his enhanced strength and torn muscle or broken bone, it also didn't help that the energy daggers struck his unprotected areas and wounded him.

If not for his healing factor he would have fallen long ago.

*This man is matching me blow for blow…* the assassin thought *…finally a challenge!*

John was of a similar opinion.

"_I don't believe it John; this maniac is as good as you and you're in the armor!_"

*Yeah…this should be interesting.* He replied as he felt his competitive edge rise as he charged the man.

Things started to go downhill for the villains as the League's better teamwork helped them take on their foes; Humanite pointed this out for the leader of the group.

"Luthor! They're too well organize…guh!" He grunted as he took a left punch from Superman.

Shade managed to fight his way towards the criminal mastermind by pushing back Stewarts emerald energy.

"Let me get us out of here, it's either that or prison again." He said truthfully as neither choice held any appeal to him.

*Blast it all!* Luthor thought before choosing to call for a retreat much to his chagrin.

"All right just do it!" He ordered.

Shade let loose a large cloud of shadow force that covered the whole room where the individual battles took place.

Deathstroke knew that they were about to leave and broke away from his fight with the Spartan super soldier.

"I'll see you soon enough Spartan, will finish this then." He said just as the shadows covered him.

"You can bet we will Deathstroke."

Outside the building the shadows spilled out startling the crowd as it darkened their vision, inside the building Lantern used his rings ability to remove the blackness.

Once done the League´s opponents were gone.

"John! Are you all right?" Diana asked as she saw that his armor was damaged.

"I am fine thank you, though my pride may be another story." He said to his teammate

*Cortana get me everything you can on them, especially Deathstroke.*

"_On it Chief._" She replied to his request.

"They´re gone." Hewkgirl stated. *Cowards.*

Flash however saw that one did not get away.

"Look, we still got one of them." He said as he stood over Copperhead.

However Superman ´s next words marred this small victory.

"But they got one of us." He spoke as he turned over Batman revealing him to be sweating heavily due to the poison.

"He needs anti-venom fast." John spoke as he signaled the Commander to prep the Watchtower´s med bay and ready the necessary dosage.

_Watchtower,medical room…_

Superman and J´onn were both with Bruce after they administered the cure.

"The venom´ss antidote, it´s working." The Martian said in his usual tone of voice just as Batman regained consciousness.

"Welcome back, we thought we lost you there for a minute." Superman said to his counterpart.

"Luthor and the others…what happened?" Batman asks as his body regains feeling.

"They got away, all but Copperhead." J´onn replied before Clark took up the conversation.

"I´m headed down to Stryker´s to interrogate him." He spoke though from the way Batman´s heart beats he could tell that the man was about to insist he come along.

"All right…let´s go…" Batman spoke slowly showing he was not 100%

"No you´re staying here that venom almost killed you."

"So?" He asks like it´s no big thing.

*Ugh, this man is impossible.* Clark thought before choosing his next words carefully "So you're staying here." He said firmly.

Batman just glared at him but Superman just ignored him thinking that was the end of it, how little did he know.

Once he was gone Batman removed the IV and got out of the room under the watchful eyes of the Martian who proceeded to follow.

They both soon came to another section where Batman started to search through the database.

"You really should be resting." J´onn said to the man who ignored him as he continued to work.

Cortan soon walked in and decided to remain silent as she watched the two.

"I know this must be hard for you feeling vulnerable. You're the only one of us without special powers…"

*Oh boy that´s gonna set him off.* She thought as she heard him speak.

"…but you don´t need to prove yourself, you´re a valued member of this team and we´re only trying to…"

"I´m taking the shuttle…" He interrupted as he found what he was looking for and stood up in front of J´onn and from his body language he was not about to be stopped.

"Unless you two want to try and stop me." He said through narrow eyes to both of them.

"Hey don´t get snippy with me mister." Cortana spoke as she took offense to his comment, will the Martian simply stepped aside.

He simply walked away.

"Sigh I don´t know which of you is the bigger idiot, him for going half cocked or you for letting him." She said as she rubbed her eyes, not noticing J´onn´s curious look at the comment.

"I do not understand."

"I'll explain later, I have to tell John Batman is about to do something stupid." She replied as she sent him a message.

John, currently devoid of the armor, and Dina were currently in one of the repair wards where the Huragok were stationed, one was performing maintenance will another showed a readout of the systems.

"So you say this Deathstroke was capable of matching you in battle?" She asked with some surprise as she had seen the records as well as his abilities in real life and found it odd that someone could do so.

"Incredible as it seems yes, though strength wise I am stronger than him in the armor, he fought as if he was accustomed to such battle, which shows he can handle himself against superior opponents."

"Hmm, it sound as if you will have your hands full with him next we meet." Wonder Woman added.

"Perhaps I will, though I must be prepared for a hard battle as it seems I have gained his attention."

They fell into silence as both the alien artificial beings finished their task thus allowing john to done the armor once more.

Wonder Woman handed him his helmet though not before deciding to lighten the mood.

"It sounds to me like you are actually eager for the fight." She said with a smirk.

He thought it over and had to admit that the prospect was…enticing.

"Perhaps I am Diana, perhaps I am." He replied as he placed his helmet on.

Just then Cortana´s communiqué arrived.

"This isn´t good."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Batman woke up and has gone to the surface; it appears that he placed a homing beacon on Luthor before he was attacked."

"Why would he not tell us?" She asked surprised that their ally would do such a thing and not inform the others.

"It would appear he and Superman had a disagreement that J´onn slightly compounded on, he has left in a shuttle."

"What do we do?"

"…"

"I´ll try to head him off, though I doubt I'll be able to catch him, should we encounter Luthor´s group I shall signal for the team." He spoke as he began to

"Would it not be better if all of us go?"

"Let me try to reason with him first, hopefully I can get through to him that not everything can be done alone."

"…All right John but be careful, if you need us call."

"I will Diana."

With that said he turned and left for one of the hangers and the Pelican they kept there, signaling Cortana to remain behind and try to get a precise position of the beacon and be ready to call them up.

_Back in the Villains hideout…_

To stay that Luthor was angry would be an understatement here he had united the best men and women he believed to be more than a match for the League and the failed him.

He made his displeasure quite known.

"The best at what you do…" He spoke with evident sarcasm "…what was I thinking?"

"We did the best we could." Cheetah retorted.

"Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight to the last man?"

"You get what you paid for Luthor." Shade said unfazed by the man´s rant.

"The only one who seemed worth the money was Deathstroke, at least he did battle the Spartan for he was worth" said man sits calmly sharpening his sword "…but from your tone I can only assume you wish for a reward you abject fai…guh!" He was cut off by and angry zombie.

"GRUNDY NO LIKE TO BE YELLED AT!"

"Go ahead…do it!" He struggled to get out "…you´ll be saving me from bedpans and feeding tubes." He spoke before looking as best he can at the others.

"And you´ll also guarantee you won´t see a penny from me." He finally said.

"…"

"YOU´RE CRAZY." Grundy said as he released him.

"BAM!" the doors flew opened with force.

"And what´s wrong with that? It´s done wonders for me" a voice Luthor knew all too well spoke from it, they all turn and saw the clown prince of crime enter. Yes the Joker had arrived.

Dressed in a purple suit with his ever present smile on his face, one that promised murder and mayhem.

*Oh no not HIM.* Luthor thought tiredly.

"Get out of here." He said with dismissal only to find the homicidal lunatic invade his personal space.

"Oh Lexi I´m hurt…" he says in a fake sad voice "…how can you have this little party without inviting me?" He finished as he produces a party hat and blow horn

"It´s not a party, Grundy get rid of him."

Grundy follows the order…or tries too as the blow horn actually shoots out a purple gas in his face that actually knocks him out.

"But seriously…" he continues as he ignores the looks he gets for what he just did "…you need me."

"Like I need skin rash." Lex growls out.

Joker ignores the comment for something else that has caught his eye.

"Maybe so…" he speaks as he sits atop the undead man "…but I know something you don´t know…I know how the bat thinks." He says with shark like smile as he shows of a bat shaped homing beacon, much to his surprise.

"So the Dark Knight comes does he?" Slade spoke.

"And with him the whole bunch of them." Shade finishes.

"Maybe…but if I know him he won´t...after all, your pet snake did TKO´d him did he not?" Joker asks.

"Yes, form what I saw he did." Sapphire replies unnerved when the mad man looks at her.

"Then that means he´ll be out to redeem himself which means…" Joker lets it hang in the air.

"That he won´t expect us to be ready for him." Humanite finishes.

"Give the monkey a prize."

"And what if he doesn´t come alone?" Cheetah asks.

"Don´t worry I have a surprise I brought after my fight with the Spartan, but first Humanite if you would be so kind enough to assist me in an endeavor to assure that no one else interrupts us." Slade spoke ominously as he got up and headed into the shadows followed by Humanite, leaving the others to prepare.

_Later…_

It was a full moon when Batman arrived at the Metropolis Picture Store; he slid down his grapple and surveyed the area.

*So this is where their hiding.* He thought as he heard voices and stealthily made his way to the source through the tracker in his hand.

Above him the Spartan watches under cloak, he carefully opens the window and drops inside.

*Looks like he found them, I better contact the others.* He spoke as he tried to raise them on the COM…only he got static in return.

*What? I can´t reach them!* he thought with distress.

He turned to look at Batman and saw someone creep up on him.

"Batman look out!" He cried as he reached for his weapon however before he pulls up his rifle a black sphere lands at his feet.

It jumps up to head level and releases a blue energy wave.

"ARRGH!" He screams as his brain feels like it´s just been doused in Napalm, and he falls to the floor unconscious though not before he orders the armors safety protocols to come into effect.

"C-code 655…ugh."

-Engaging armor safety protocols, sending emergency beacon to nearest UNSC allies. –

From the shadows steps out Deathstroke, his sword in his right hand and a strange device in the other.

Batman is no better off as he is caught off guard and smacked by the Joker´s suitcase and lands onto the table the villains used.

"That´s a wrap people! He He He Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA!" He laughs in psychotic glee as he dumps the rocks in his bag.

Slade ignores him and places the swords tip on the Spartan, the still active shields flare until the give out and he places the device on his chest.

_Watchtower at the exact same moment…_

Cortana was frantic as she had received the distress beacon from the MJOLNIR, Miranda was in no better shape as she knew that John was no pushover.

Currently they were in the Command center with the rest of the League sans Superman and Flash.

"Where is he?" the UNSC A.I cried out in distress.

"Easy Cortana we´ll find him." The Commander spoke with a calm tone as it did not serve to lose their heads.

That soon proved useless with what came next.

"What! Nonononono, it can´t be!"

"What is it Cortana!"

"The beacon is gone! It´s not supposed to be but it is!"

"What! But that´s impossible!"

"Could you be mistaken?" Hawkgirl asked with worry.

"No! The only way for that to happen is for the armor to be extremely damaged or…for him to be dead." Cortana spoke with dread getting even more frantic.

Diana decided to snap her out of it by turning her to face her then raises her right hand.

"SLAP!"

"Cortana! Snap out of it! We need you to be calm and collected if we are to find them both do you understand?" The raven haired woman

Cortana brought her hand to her cheek even though she could not feel pain it did serve its purpose.

"Right…sorry I-I'll begin scanning his last known location."

"We will find them okay?" Wonder Woman said softly to reassure her friend.

"Yes…we will."

*Hang on John, I'll find you, you are not going MIA on my watch!* she vowed as the others began to move about their headquarters

She was not the only one to worry for the Spartan.

*John…if you are alive we´ll find you and if not I shall avenge you.* Wonder Woman thought to herself.

The race was on now for the lives of two of their members.

To be continued…

A/N:

Well as you can see the story continues, now I'm sure I'll get flack for allowing John to be captured but come on people how else will I get him to redeem Cheetah? And as far as having Deathstroke being a match for him in armor check his history and you´ll see he knows how to fight stronger foes, hell Batman can´t beat him, he only lasts long enough for help to arrive against him.

On that note I have some info for those who are wondering how I have allowed him to bypass his shield AND damage the armor. The answer is Promethium, in this case Volatile Promethium, it can generate or absorb energy, and basically there are two kinds, one is "Depleted" that when merged with Titanium and Vanadium you get the DC version of Adamantium and "Volatile" which is like the equivalent of Vibranium, so it all pans out… to me at least.

I´ll explain what he used on John to knock him out next chapter, while having him alter the life of our poor miss kitty there, never did like how Batman played her, if it weren´t for the animators goof up she would be dead, and how hypocritical is that of him oh sure he gets uppity about someone trying to kill the Joker or some other villain but what about playing her and getting her wailed on by Grundy? The nerve of him.

I am so going to enjoy killing that psycho clown and that friends is a promise, he is worm food come hell or high water.

I MAY need to up the ante in Deathstroke VS Spartan round 2 and once this arc is done comes the REAL pain in the ass, Spartan VS Hades, that will be a dozy.

Onto the reviews.

Jacob: Okay I think you missed that episode because what the virus does is kill of all those with a Y chromosome not induce uncontrollable rage and the only time you´ll see him face the League will be the against the Lords. I am planning on introducing the Warthog variants not promises though.

Marc Ello: Sorry no DC Karen but I do have someone in mind, she has black haired a deep stare and can turn your mind to mush.

The Canadian Empire: Easy there buddy, I won´t be giving him any Nth metal until after the Invasion since all Hawkgirl has on her is her mace and I doubt she´ll share until after her people screw up, but don´t worry I have a little ace up my sleeve for when he fights other things like Morgan Le Fay and such.

Freedom Guard: Thanks for the comments and breakdown of John´s abilities I will use them for something I have plan after they deal with Hades, also if you need any info on both DC and Marvel, go on Google and type in DC or Marvel Comic Database, that´s where I get some of my best info.

I hope to see more of your Halo stories before the rest period, hopefully the wait will be worth it, one suggestion though please continue your Castle story! I am a big fan of the series and want to see where you go with it, I also miss your Ranma/Star Wars fic but hey you are the writer so you decide what´s best.

Could use some suggestion on Chief during the trial in my Marvel fic, you can PM me if you are not too busy.

Kurogane7: I do have something planned around the lines you speak of but not that way, thanks for your support, sorry I haven´t given you anything to beat lately work is hell!

cj-cold: I do plan to have them further develop the Earths progress with UNSC tech and help them establish better relations with their Underwater neighbors, but don´t forget that a lot of people will want to exploit his toys for their own use or that he will not take kindly to that.

Well that is all for now, hope you enjoy this story Peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

Once more thanks to my friend for Beta reading my work, despite comments to the contrary he does good work.

Chapter 9:

"_S…p…_"

"_Spartan…_"

"Spartan!"

"Ugh…" John woke up with what he could only recall as the worst headache of his life. The taste of dried blood on his lips and the feeling of wetness from his ears told him it was particularly nasty.

"He's awake!" He heard a woman speak.

"Good that means we can wake the other one as well." Another spoke, a man this time, one he knew from recent interactions.

Remembering his current situation he mentally commanded the armor to activate basic systems and run a systems check.

His HUD came online and showed that communications, some of the sensor arrays, energy daggers and shields were down and not recharging while his biofoam injectors and flight capacity were still active. He tried to move his arms but found them unable to.

"Don't bother sir…" The Ultra-Humanite spoke as he approached him "You are currently strapped physically by 4 inch titanium bands and magnetically to the table, also thanks to my colleague here…" He gestured to Slade who watched on impassively.

"…your shield and communications array, though advance by means I have yet to determine, is being scrambled by the device on your chest." He finished by pointing at a device he could not see.

The device itself was a circular base with three rectangular legs; a red light indicated it was active.

"And, just in case you believe your friend the Martian can help I have taken the liberty to use both yourself and Batman as test subjects for my stasis field."

John saw that Batman had indeed been captured as well. He was strapped to a pole with thick metallic bars and had some sort of beam of light projected downwards, and most likely the neural barrier the man turned ape spoke of.

"Enough…" Luthor spoke with authority gaining the villains attention "…Wake him up he has information we need."

Joker naturally took the offer and walked up to his nemesis.

"Wakey wakey Batman…" he sing-songed in an eerie voice before…

*SLAP*

Bruce woke up immediately and saw the face of the man he had come to loathe.

"Joker…" he spoke with obvious disdain for the self proclaimed clown prince of crime "…I should have known you'd be in on this."

Batman saw John tied to a table next to him though his restraints denied him mobility.

Luthor saw this and chose to comment…

"He's alive for the moment, but both of you have something I want and that is the only keeping you alive." The man spoke with finality.

"What makes you think we'll cooperate?" John asked gaining everyone's attention.

"You will if you value each other's lives."

John was not in the least bit intimidated by the veiled threat and replied calmly.

"A soldier's must always be ready to meet their end on battlefield; I am prepared for that eventuality how about you Batman?" He asked earning a chuckle from Deathstroke.

***How interesting…***

"Seems like a good day to die." The Dark Knight spoke.

"Well if that's your answer…" Joker spoke jovially as his hand reached for the flower on his jacket, those aware of the man's history knew what lied within it, and aimed it at Batman.

"What are you doing? I need them alive." Luthor interrupted the psychotic man's action.

"You heard them…" Joker growled out "…they won't play along with your little game. Trust me Lex, the longer they live the sooner they cause trouble."

"You don't like it then leave." Luthor finally ordered much to the disappointment of the villain.

"And people say I'm crazy…" He muttered as he skulked away.

Luthor turned and saw the questioning looks on the others faces, a twitch of his eye showed he was not amused with being second guessed.

"What! Those restraints are pure titanium, the table is holding his armor in check with high powered magnets and not a single one can call for help." The former industrialist explained to the group before approaching the Dark Knight.

"Now then you two must have a passkey or access code I can use against your friends…where is it?" He ordered.

"…guess." Bruce said with a smile.

Luthor turned to John.

"Left it in my other armor."

"Grrr, Grundy check the belt!"

Grundy did so as he held Batman´s utility belt and tried to open one of the pouches…

*ZZZZAAATT!* and got enough high voltage through that his hair stood as a reward.

"ARRRGH!"

Joker naturally took this time to…point out the error in the plan.

"I told you." The pale faced man spoke in a childish way.

"Shut up!" The ringleader of the group snapped at him while he strode over to John.

However John decided to head him off.

"Before you decide to mess with my armor I should warn you I activated the failsafe. Which in this case is the reactor that powers my armor will go critical should you tamper with it while in lockdown mode and before you ask I will not remove the lockdown for you."

Technically it was partially true that while in lockdown there was a failsafe active, it just shut down the reactor not destroy it since it was basically a star, hence it would cause a lot of damage should it go off.

His voice betrayed no lie and Luthor knew the man´s technology was unknown to him so he opted for the relatively safer venue.

"Bring that upstairs, I'll get it open." He said to Star Sapphire, who silently did as told by projecting a force field around the belt.

As the villains stood in the elevator minus Humanite and Grundy, Luthor soon ordered the two to stand watch over the captured men.

John was thinking hard on how to escape their situation, with no communications and his only weapons being his combat knives safely, he was hard pressed to find a solution.

He turned to see Batman looking at their guards and from the looks of things he had an idea.

"Grundy, what´s Luthor paying you for this?"

"MONEY, LOTS OF IT."

"As much as he´s getting?" Bruce spoke as he nodded towards the Humanite.

***So…psychological warfare is his game…and he picked the right victim*** John thought as he saw where he was going with this. Grundy by all rights was brain dead and as such did not have any higher level brain functions. And even if he was still alive, his life as an enforcer did not leave him with a lot of educational opportunities.

"I DON´T KNOW." The oversized zombie mumbled.

"Look at all you put up with…you should be getting more." Batman said in a sympathetic tone.

"More than me?" Humanite spoke in a surprised tone "…Preposterous." He finished as he turns to sit on a nearby chair and took out a newspaper.

"Is it?" Batman asks before John continues.

"That´s how it is you know…" John spoke hoping not ruin the plan, mental warfare was not his specialty but right now they had to improvise. And if there was one thing Mendez taught him with zeal, was that it never matters how you win, only that you win and the enemy loses.

"…Grunts do all the work and the brains reap the rewards."

Grundy did not like the sound of that.

"GRRRR." He slowly advanced on the mutated scientist.

_At the Watchtower…_

The heroes and UNSC members were currently searching for any lead to their missing allies.

Cortana and Redeeming were looking through every video feed, every audio clip they could find in hopes of locating the villains hideout.

J'onn was in deep meditation as he scanned for their minds.

Hawkgirl and Lantern were patrolling the area in case they were seen and could report back to the others.

Superman and Flash were planet side interrogating Copperhead.

Wonder Woman was currently looking for Miranda who had come on board and was preparing to join with them when they were found.

Superman would have protested in lieu of her safety, but she retorted that she has been through enough conflicts that her safety was secondary and that under the rules of the UNSC John was her responsibility as his CO.

Diana found the Commander in the galley currently assembling several weapons she brought on board, she wore the ODST armor CQC variant. It was colored in grey, black and white for urban combat.

She was currently reassembling of M7 Caseless SMG; next to her were an M6G and a M90 CAWS, with her helmet off she could tell that she was focused on her task. Whether this was to keep her mind off the situation or was per her training she did not know.

"Anything on them yet?" She asked while maintaining herself focused on her task.

"Nothing yet."

"I see…How is Cortana?"

"She is worried and angry; I have never seen her this way."

Miranda paused in her work as she faced the Amazon.

"It isn't all that surprising really, her and John have gone through so much together, they trust each other, believe in one another…" She paused as she let that sink in.

"She once told me that when she stayed behind many had written her off as a lost cause… but John rescued her anyway he brought her back from the brink of rampancy and now I think she intends to return the favor. If there is one thing I learned in my days commanding Cortana and John for so long as I did, it's that those two would rather go down together than leave another behind."

"I see, they share such a strong bond in battle that I find myself wondering if there is anyone who could defeat them when they are in sync." Diana spoke.

"They complement one another, John is the brawn and Cortana the brains, individually they both have caused their fare share of havoc on the Covenant and Flood, but together? I feel sorry for the poor bastards who face off against them, and believe me the list of the said poor bastards is VERY long."

She said with a smirk on her face.

It was then that Cortana contacted everyone.

-Superman reports no progress with Copperhead, Hawkgirl and Lantern have found no leads and J'onn still can't find them telepathically since it appears they are blocked by something.—

-…I'm going planet side to help with the interrogation.—

Miranda and Diana shared a look of surprise when they heard that, Diana reached for her earpiece.

"Cortana that is too risky, you risk exposing yourself."

-To hell with that, I want answers and I will get them even if I have to ring them out of Copperhead's corpse.—

"Cortana? Cortana come in."

-_I'm afraid the Reclaimer's construct has teleported to the planet Wonder Woman_.—

"Hera help us should someone discover her."

"I'm more worried what she'll do to him if he doesn't give her the answers she wants."

With that both women got up, and after grabbing the Commander's weapons went to meet up with J'onn.

_Meanwhile with the rest of group…_

Luthor had donned some goggles and a lab coat as he attempted to open Batman´s utility belt, on another table were the Spartan´s weapons…or rather what remained of his weapons.

When Luthor had captured the heroes he saw an opportunity to study the futuristic weapons of the man, however when he placed them onto the scanner to study their inner workings he triggered a failsafe Cortana had installed.

Upon arrival to this new reality and confirming the existence of a shadow organization that could potentially attack them she had placed in each piece of weaponry and technology her Spartan used a small payload of nanobots of Forerunner make.

Redeeming had explained that during the war with humanity, the Forerunners feared their technology would be turned against them, namely due to the fact that the ancient human forces were able to use technology that was able to rival their own, so one of their military scientists created nanites that destroyed designated inorganic material.

When the war ended and demilitarization began, they stopped production of the nanites. When the Flood came they proved useless as the parasitic organism would cover vessels with growths, thus negating the machines purpose as it could not destroy organic life as it was programmed to do.

The UNSC AI however saw the value in them and had them installed should they ever be captured.

The weapons dissolved and only metallic dust remained. Luthor was most displeased and made several loud and profane comments.

Now here was making an attempt on something in his field and timeline.

With him were Shade, Star Sapphire, Deathstroke, Joker and Cheetah.

The former industrialist and weapons manufacturer placed the belt on a seemingly innocuous table and stepped in front of a computer console where the Joker was casually leaning on.

Pressing a series of keys it activated and scanned the object.

"Fascinating…" He muttered as he saw the results of the scans.

***Note to self further study will be required after the League´s destruction and possible cure is found.*** He thought before proceeding further.

The machine gave a slow hum as the power grew and sparks flared as energy coursed through the belt when suddenly…

*BOOM!*

"Careful…" Star warned upon seeing those results "…just because you won´t see old age doesn´t mean the rest of us don´t want too."

***I must be daft to remain with this bunch of lunatics.*** She thought to herself as she much preferred to be a solo act.

Any other thought was soon interrupted by the sounds of fighting coming from the lower levels.

"What was that?" Luthor asked out loud until he heard the voices of two of his…associates "I should have known."

***Christ, maybe death is a better choice than dealing with these imbeciles!*** He thought as he and the others minus Joker and Deathstroke got on the elevator to see what the problem was.

They soon arrive to Grundy manhandling Humanite.

"Unhand me you worthless zombie!"

"GRRR, TAKE THAT BACK!"

While they rolled around on the ground, Luthor suddenly developed a tick in his right eye…5 seconds later he chose to put an end to the brawl.

"Stop it right NOW!" He all but roared at them, though Grundy did get a last shot in.

"You two bumbling idiots are killing me faster than the Kryptonite!"

"SORRY/Sorry." Both apologized before separating and allowing Luthor to approach the restrained heroes.

"You did this! Didn´t you?" He asked rhetorically.

Silence was his answer.

"Well it won´t happen again, Cheetah!"

The humanoid feline approached.

"Take over here, if they cause any more trouble gag the Bat and do whatever you want to the other." He spoke as he left her to deal with the two though she did make an attempt to intimidate them with her claws.

Luthor and the others had returned to his lab in the upper section, when the pain started coursing through his body. The stress was making it worse.

Grundy, Sapphire and Shade saw this.

"What´s wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"He don´t look so good."

Luthor struggled to breathe for a moment though not before he herd Shade make a final comment.

"Maybe we should get paid now before he bites it."

"I´m fine…" He growled to them "…now get out! I have work to do." He ordered.

Left alone with Humanite who had brought him a chair and voiced the truth in their comments, he was starting to think his options.

"I can't give up now… I just need to buy more time…Can't you help?" He asked the "man" whose intellect could perhaps find a solution.

"Perhaps… but…"

"But what?" He asked quietly as he regained his strength.

"…it will cost extra." Said the ape-man considering options and alternatives.

Luthor just grumbled as he realized in this business there was no such thing as honor among thieves. Thieves always went for their own gains and to hell with everyone else, the idea of finding the thief with honor was as about as effective as thinking that there was a form of Kryptonite that could be useless against Superman.

_Meanwhile at Stryker's Penitentiary…_

Superman and Flash were currently interrogating the captured Copperhead, who kept to his story that he was a victim of circumstances.

Frankly Superman was at his wits end and was about try intimidation as means to get the information they needed however it was that moment the door opened…

And revealed Cortana, though instead of her usual form she used an alternate, having red hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked as he had been warned that she would teleport here, though not form she would take.

"I'm here to get answers from him."

"Hey lady I already told them I don't know nothing…" the man said though he did so as he checked her out "…but maybe you'd like to spend some time with me and we can…chat." He finished with a leering gaze.

She was neither amused nor interested; she proves as much as she extended her left arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Hey! You crazy bitch what…" His words die off as he sees her morph into her natural form and then extends her right hand morphing it as it moves towards the man. Instead of human shaped fingers it now sports five razor sharp daggers.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Copperhead screamed.

"CORTANA!" Superman and Flash yelled as her hand moved at high speed.

They stop a centimeter from the visibly shaken villain. She calmly walks closer to him never losing her hold and not breaking eye contact.

"I am going to make this very, very simple for you Nathan…" She spoke as she was now directly in front of him "…look at me Nathan when I speak to you, or would you prefer I start carving your skin off to make me a new wallet?"

Nathan however was still looking at the knife like appendages aim at his head.

"I said look at me!" She yells as she inches the blades closer.

"Okay! Okay! Keep them away!" he screams.

Superman decided to get involved as he could tell with the use of his super hearing that Copperhead's heart was going to overtime, not to mention the fact that his eyes told him that Nathan was about to bite the proverbial bullet mentally.

"Cortana enough, he's about to have a breakdown."

***John will not be pleased we used her name her with a witness.***

"No Superman I am done pussyfooting around, I want to find J…Spartan-117 and he knows something now tell me Nathan, where are they?"

"I-I-I d-don't know L-Luthor s-said that…that if o-one of us g-got caught h-he'd bail to another hideout, I swear that's all I know!" The terrified snake man spoke as truthfully as he could.

"Fine…" She spoke as she dropped him, he landed on his rear end trembling like a child as she leaned in close "...but mark my words well, if my friend is dead there will be no one and nowhere you and the others can hide where I won't find you…_and then you will be very sorry._" She hissed with as much venom as possible.

With that said she sent a signal to the Watchtower and teleported back.

"Dude…THAT was scary." Flash spoke after a minute of silence, Superman could only nod. Cortana could be funny and charming, but seeing the ferocity she showed to Copperhead told her that pushing her buttons when she was angry was the LAST thing one should do.

_Back with John and Batman…_

Things had remained quiet for the two as they strategized a means to escape. Cheetah just watched them in silence though they felt she was thinking something over with the way she looked at them…or more precisely John.

Finally she decided to speak to the man.

"So Spartan…is it true you come from a future alternate reality?"

John wondered if should answer, he was their prisoner after all but having read her profile this could be useful.

"Yes I am."

"…and what sort of advancements has been made in your time aside from space travel?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Scientific curiosity I suppose, I have read of the technology you have given to the world during your stay here...I have studied the science behind them and I find myself intrigued." The woman spoke.

"I cannot reveal anything related to the military."

"I don't care about that; I wish to know more of the scientific background your world has." She spoke honestly and truthfully.

Batman remained quiet wondering if they could use this in some way.

"…may I ask something in return if I answer you?" He asked after thinking through the question.

"All right."

"How is it you became what you are now? I have read you profile yet it is incomplete."

"You…you know about me?" She asked in surprise.

John chose to tell her what he knew of her.

"Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva. Born August 12 1987 in Longmont, Colorado. Mother: Jessica Minerva Jacobson-Fitzpatrick, Father: Louis Ann Fitzpatrick, you have multiple PhD's in genetics, chemistry and zoology. You worked at Chiron pharmaceuticals until you had an accident caused by a faulty serum rendered you in your current…"

"It wasn't faulty! I did everything right!" She yelled at him.

"What happened then?"

"…I was studying the effects of combining animal DNA with human DNA in an effort to strengthen the body or more specifically an animal's unique immune system to human based diseases."

"You are talking about gene splicing and therapy correct?" Batman asked as he had seen before men who had done the same only for the results to…go out of control.

Cheetah nodded at that as she remembered the pride she felt knowing that her work would save millions.

"Yes precisely, I had read of two others who had done the same, one focusing on bats and the other on wolves and canines, though from what I read they never made it passed the theoretical stage."

***Milo and Langstrom, I should have known.*** The Dark Knight thought as he remembered his encounters with both men, one he had aided while the other he arrested. Langstrom had vowed NEVER to walk down that path ever again after what happened to him and his wife, but he had always suspected that sooner or later someone would find out about what they did and would try it themselves.

"Early on I realized that picking out only the most important enzymes and cells would not be enough for a stable prototype."

"You needed to take the whole DNA strand and graft it onto the human carrier to ensure there was no rejection by the subject correct?" John guessed as genetics was not one the materials he studied at the academy, but as Spartans they got a good deal of education to balance their combat skills and experience.

"Yes exactly, imagine a human with the capacity to regenerate lost limbs like a reptile or have immunity to Cancer, HIV, and Parkinson's like certain fish and mammals. My research opened the door to so many possibilities. " She spoke with a pride she had long since thought lost.

"But you were under funded." Batman said as he also knew about her.

"Yes…" she said bitterly as the next part "…the fools at Chiron wanted practical results not numbers, they were slowly limiting me and my team, denying me requests for better equipment and samples."

"So you took matters into your own hands and used yourself as a test subject." John spoke in tone that said it was not a question.

"Yes, I thought that if I showed them that my work was feasible they would allow me to continue my work in peace and allow me to further create more to help others."

"Why did you choose Cheetah DNA?" Bruce asked as he wondered use could that animal's genetics could have.

"Believe it or not they were a personal favorite of mine as a child; also biologically they were suitable for my experiment. Their biology allows for low rejection in skin grafts and their hearts and lungs allow for better oxygen intake even at high speeds and have excellent reflexes at high speed."

"I administered the proper dosage and soon found myself feeling rejuvenated, I felt stronger, faster and more nimble than before. My senses were sharper and I healed quicker." She spoke as she remembered the feelings of euphoria as she put herself through her passes and found herself moving beyond the limitations of normal people.

"Then something went wrong I assume."

"Yes…it started out slow, I woke up one day and found some spots on my back, at first I paid them no mind…however the next day I found more on my body and I started to lose my hair."

"I returned to my lab and ran some test on my blood…the results showed that my gene sequence was changing and was slowly incorporating more of the foreign DNA into my own. I had tried to make so the new DNA strand only covered a percentage of the human strand."

"But your body sought to balance it out, correct?" John asked as he found himself drawn in by her tragic tale.

Cheetah nodded and turned her back to them so they don't see her pain.

"More changes were happening, hair falling out and being replaced by fur, my nails slowly becoming claws, my eyes becoming cat like. I was at a point where I was starting to look more animal than human, but I was close to developing a gene cleanser that could have reversed the changes or buy me time."

"That's when I was caught by one of the team members, he saw me without me knowing. Read my notes on what I had done and reported me to board of directors. They sent security teams to capture me for further study and try to turn my work into a bio weapons program."

"A fight broke out and spilled some chemicals causing a fire…all my work, my possible cure…gone in a blaze."

"The news said that you were responsible, you were labeled a corporate spy who sold secrets to rival companies and started the fire to destroy the evidence." John spoke as the files Cortana sent painted a rather grim picture. Now however he could see she was a tragic victim of circumstances and corporate greed.

"All I wanted was to heal the sick, that's all…" She spoke in a defeated tone as tears fell from her eyes "…now look at me, a freak and an outcast, I sell my services like a whore in order to get money needed to try and find a cure and failure is all I get."

"Do you regret the life you have?" John asked making both Batman and Cheetah wonder where he was going with that.

"…" She thought about that and found herself wondering the same; she had done a lot of despicable things in her search for a cure and wondered whether there was any humanity left in her.

"Help us." John asked hoping to reach some part of her.

"What?" She asked in surprised that were mirrored by Bruce.

"Help us escape and I give you my word I will help you as best I can."

"I…I can't, if they find out they'll kill me."

"We can protect you; we can contact the League and make sure you are safe."

"Why? You don't really know me and you certainly have no reason to trust me." She asked wondering why this man would such a thing.

"I know what it is like to be an outcast Doctor, I am loyal to the UNSC but that loyalty does not mean I and my fellow Spartan's were well received by all. Some called us freaks and others saw us as living weapons meant to be used and die on the battle field. And I have met some people who called us results of an experiment that should never be done again, one man even tried to have me killed during a test run and make it look like an accident."

That surprised Batman as the images they were shown did not depict that.

***That doesn't make sense he practically bled for them, why would they hate him and the others?***

"How did you cope?" Cheetah found herself asking though she really couldn't figure out why.

"I never let myself be dragged down by their comments, my duty was clear I was to defend humanity from all threats, it is a duty I carry on to this day. And besides, I have met those in the UNSC who stood by us as well." He spoke before looking at her.

"I will protect you if you let me."

Cheetah was stunned by the man's words; there was no hint of doubt or deceit in them and a part of her believe he would do that.

She slowly reached for the device on the Spartan's chest when she saw his head tilt…

John had the armors sensor on with as much power he could spare given that the device was someone keeping his other functions down. It was subtle but he heard someone get in the elevator.

"Get back, someone is coming."

She was startled but did as asked as the elevator stopped there and from came…Deathstroke.

"I've been asked to tell you that you are needed upstairs." The man spoke neutrally though his eyes looked at John.

"All right." She replied as she got on the elevator, though Deathstroke stayed where he was "Aren't you coming?"

"In a moment…I wish to have a chat with the Spartan." The mercenary said as he walked towards him.

"Luthor doesn't want them harmed."

"And I will not do so; I am a professional after all." Again the man said neutrally.

Cheetah was hesitant as she knew about the man's reputation; some considered him as dangerous as the Joker. She spared a glance at John before leaving.

"So Spartan we meet again…" The masked man spoke as he looks at the soldier in the face despite the helmet "…I believe I won this round don't you? I hope you enjoyed my neural scrambler grenade, I was saving it for Superman but you´ll have to do." The man said with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"…" John remained silent but deep down he was livid, both at himself and at the man before him. The man was well armed for sure, and no doubt had been augmented to some degree, and it annoyed him that this man managed to damage his armor. And this man was nothing more than a mercenary, and if there was one thing he and everyone who served in the UNSC disliked more than the Covenant, it was people who were hired guns who worked only for money.

"Not talking hmm? No matter...you know I must admit you are quite the opponent, I have faced many men in battle but you…you actually pushed me hard, not even the Titans did that. By the way how is Nightwing Batman?" He asked the Dark Knight casually.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at that, he kept tabs on Dick when he and the others formed the Teen Titans and faced Slade. The man was ruthless and immoral, for some reason he constantly challenged him, tried to convert him and if that failed break him.

"Heh heh, I was just thinking the other day to pay him a visit, he is in Bludhaven correct?"

"You leave him alone Slade." Batman growled.

"Still the ever protective mentor eh Batman?" The villain chuckled.

"You're sick." John spoke with obvious disdain.

"Oh I rather think of myself as ahead of the curb."

"Was it that same thinking you had when you murdered your son and twisted your daughter? I am well aware of who you are, and to me, you are nothing but a rabid dog that deserves to be put down."

Deathstroke was not amused by the reminder or the comment…and punched the Spartan in the gut, but John barely felt it thanks to the armor.

"Hmm, your armor is most impressive…pity in can't stand up to my blade." He spoke as he reached for the blade but then stopped as he remembered his contract.

"You and I will finish this Spartan…" Slade spoke as he leaned forward "…count on it."

"I will be waiting eagerly for that."

It was then that Humanite arrived to check up on Slade and the prisoners.

"Is there a problem?"

"No…just having a chat."The assassin replied before leaving.

_With Luthor and the others before Humanite's departure…_

Luthor had been working again on Batman's belt. For the success of his plan he had to gain access to the Watchtower. Humanite was helping him make the final adjustments to his equipment while the Joker was pacing around, too excited about his turn to watch Batman.

"He's been down there too long…" said the Joker.

"Forget it. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him." Responded Lex knowing full well what Joker was really after.

***Why do I bother dealing with this maniac?***

Joker jumped on a desk chair and rolled up to Lex as he spun on the chair. "But Lexy where's your sense of fun? Besides, it won't cost you a cent..." offered the Joker. But Luthor was more focused on the machine then on the madman.

"Humanite… go check up on Deathstroke." Said the criminal mastermind.

"Can't you send Grundy?" argued the ape-man, he really didn't want guard duty; it was unfitting for a being of his stature and intellect.

"Just do what I say!"

"It's your funeral…" grumbled Humanite with a scowl leaving for guard duty.

After leaving, Luthor turned on the advanced scanner again, with the appropriate modifications. The machine sent a current of electricity into the defense mechanism causing an overload in the lock mechanism. The result was all the pockets on the belt opened one after the other in quick succession.

"Finally…" declared Luthor in satisfaction and proceeded to turn the belt over and dump all the contents on the table.

DeathStroke arrived and saw the results; he hoped that it would speed things up and allow him to deal with the Spartan.

"What are you looking for? Bat car key? Bat breath mints?" asked Joker taking a throwing disk and tossing it at a crate. Said disk started to beep before releasing a torrent of energy before blowing up.

"Oops!" he exclaimed.

"Careful you idiot!" Luthor shouted at the clown when he suddenly found a remote "...Wait! This is it!" He declared victoriously.

"What?" asked the Joker.

"The key to our victory…" answered Luthor holding a remote control that was likely the access key to the Watchtower.

After calling together the whole gang Luthor gave them the plan. Sapphire, Grundy and Shade would go to the Watchtower and plant an explosive of his own design to take out the hero's base with tem in it.

Of course whether or not they were in the base was another matter entirely, but that is usually the case when one is driven by revenge. The little things often escape notice, and those had a very annoying habit of coming back to bite one in the neck when one does not notice in time.

_With the three villains…_

Sapphire ferried a calm Shade and a nervous Grundy in a force bubble that allowed them to travel through space.

Upon reaching an appropriate distance Shade activated the remote that opened the Javelin bay doors. Already the three were going over there strategy should they encounter the League, Shade would blind them while Grundy would use the special UV goggles made for him and ambush the unsuspecting hero's.

They would soon find out that not all plans survive first contact with the enemy.

J'onn and Redeeming were left in the monitoring room and saw the hanger open, however instead of seeing his comrades he saw three of the villains responsible for the disappearance of the other two.

"_Oh dear, J'onn J'onzz we have unauthorized personnel boarding the Watchtower._"

J'onn pressed the alarm as quickly as he could and flew down to meet the villains, the monitor however ordered the Huragok to hide in their designated areas and activated the Sentinels the UNSC crew brought along.

The trio made their way inside and quickly found resistance in the form of the Martian, as per the plan Shade unleashed his powers and blacked out all of the light leaving their foe in darkness.

Grundy had torn off a pipe to bash the Martian with it, however…

*ZZZAAAATTT*

It was soon shot out of his hand by a golden beam.

"_WARNING, UNATHORIZED PERSONEL SHALL BE DETAINED, SURRENDER NOW._" A green machine warned as it floated down, it was followed three others.

"What the hell!" Shade cried out in alarm.

"RRRAAARRGH, STUPID MACHINE!" Grundy roared as he charged the Sentinel drones, dropping the bomb as he did so.

"_SUBJECTS HAVE PROVEN HOSTILE, INITIATE PHASE 1._" The machine spoke as it and the others began firing stun beams at the villains, the darkness not affecting them in the least.

"Grundy you bloody idiot!" Sapphire yelled as she fired on the Forerunner machines.

J'onn Jonzz flew away from the shadowed area to get a clear look of things. Shade however grabbed the bomb and stashed it behind a container while desperately dodging the Sentinels beams.

***Fuck! I swear I am demanding more money for this shit!*** he thought as he armed the weapon.

"GUH!" Grundy grunted as he was attacked by J'onn now that the zombie moved away from the shadows.

The Sentinels meanwhile now focused their attention on Star Sapphire.

"Bloody fucking Hell! If we get out of this I want a bloody raise!" She yelled as she fired another beam into the barrage and managed to destroy one of the machines.

"_WARNING, SUBJECT REFUSES TO COMPLY, EXHIBITS UNKNOWN ABILITIES, INITIATE PHASE 2._" It said as it now moved to wound the villains and called for more Sentinels.

"Phase 2?" She asked in disbelief as they now fired more powerful red beams and more machines came.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" She screamed as she now focused on strengthening her shield. Grundy was launched towards her from a right hook by the J'onn and slammed into a wall leaving an impression.

"UGH! GRUNDY WANT OFF."

"I agree! Get us the Hell off this madhouse!" Shade yelled as he joined them just as the woman surrounded them in a force field and made their escape.

"Blast…" J'onn spoke neutrally though he was really angry he could not get the information they needed "…Redeeming contact the others and have them come here, those three came here for a reason."

"_Understood._" The monitor replied as he did so and called out the Huragok to begin repairs and search the area in case they left something behind that could help in the search.

The group of heroes arrived onto the Space station unaware of the danger that was in their mist.

_Back at the __villain's current base of operations…_

"Showtime everybody!" The sadistic clown yelled with glee as he rolled a TV into the room that held Batman and the Spartan "…live and in color the end of the Justice League."

John scoffed at the man's words.

"Don't make me laugh." Batman spoke as he wondered whether his offer with Humanite would hold true.

"It's no joke, the trio sent up left a parting gift for your chums, in a few minutes KABLOOEY! Ha ha ha ha." The man laughed.

John instantly classified the Joker as hostile in need of a dirt nap.

"And once their done you and tin man are mine and the walking Picasso's playmates…popcorn?" The man offered seemingly oblivious to the anger of the Spartan.

"Joker you nauseate me." Humanite spoke as he had enough of the man's antics.

Luthor in the meantime sat in front of a television with a live feed to what he perceived was the destruction of Superman and his allies. Shade's comment of getting paid was rebuffed as the man was taking his time to enjoy the destruction to come.

Cheetah found herself despondent at the prospect.

_Back at the Watchtower…_

The group was currently wondering the reason behind the attack; all were congregated in the control room wondering how the villains obtained entry and their motives.

"It's obvious they came here for a reason, but what? And why not in full force?" Miranda asked.

"That's the question isn't it?" Lantern asked in turn.

"Did they say anything J'onn?" Superman spoke to his teammate.

"No, they were more preoccupied with fending off the Sentinels."

It was then that the emergency line rang, Diana quickly picked up the headset.

"Hello…I beg your pardon…Where!...Hello!...Hello!" She shouted into the receiver.

"Who was that?"

"No clue but he said there was a bomb up here!"

"Those three must have planted it during the scuffle." Cortana spoke as it all came together.

Miranda took charge without asking as the situation demanded immediate action.

"Redeeming get every single Sentinel and every Engineer we got to look for it…"

"_Understood._" The monitor replied as he sent the order.

"Everyone else move out and find it before we're space dust now!" She ordered as she ran to the door followed by the others.

Soon everyone was searching top to bottom using all of their abilities and resources. However it was one lone Huragok who found the suitcase and gave a shrill cry that Green Lantern heard.

"FLASH!"

"On it!" The crimson clad speedster rushed in and took the bomb and ran to the airlock just as Superman opened the cargo bay, the vacuum of space soon swept the bomb just as it blew.

*BOOOOM!*

_Back at the villains lair…_

Luthor eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw the space station remained unharmed.

"NO! It's not fair! They should be cosmic dust!" he cursed lifting his couch and throwing it at the screen shattering the glass screen to pieces. Needless to say the man did not take well to failure.

***How! How could they have survived!***

Seeing as their employer was on the verge of a meltdown and possibly a heart attack with his current illness, Cheetah decided to be the voice of reason this time.

"Luthor calm down! Your condition..."

"What do you care?" He snarled at the people "You're all just a bunch of incompetent, money grubbing crooks!" snapped Luthor letting his anger get the best of him once more.

That was the last straw for them, they may be villains but even they had their pride-

"That's it! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm out of here." said Star Sapphire. A professional of her caliber didn't have to take this.

***There´s always better offers than this.*** she thought to herself.

"Me too." added Cheetah following her.

Grundy and Shade followed, this was not worth their time. Luthor was left all alone.

Deathstroke remained where he stood; he only wanted to get paid and perhaps face the Spartan once more before he killed him.

"Wait! I'll double your pay." Groveled Luthor feeling the effects of another pre-stroke on his heart.

"What's the point? Its over." said the wielder of the Star Sapphire.

"No…we can still win if we lure them here! I have a plan, but we have to stick together for it to succeed!" begged the former businessman, a shadow of the confident, devious, man he once was.

***For God sakes! I have been reduced to this? I will see you dead for this Superman!*** He thought with shame and anger.

"GRUNDY NOT THAT DUMB" Grumbled the zombie as he closed the elevator shaft. Even he could see no profit in this, and he was a corpse!

"All right then! I'll triple the pay!" shouted Luthor.

THAT got their attention as Grundy placed his oversized hand between the doors.

Luthor once more cursed the Man of Steel for reducing him to this farce.

They all returned to their post and waited to see what the plan their employer came up with. It was in that moment Humanite arrived and when he saw Luthor holding himself, he ran to his side and tried to balance him on his own shoulder.

"You are weakening Lex, I may have the solution but there is a certain amount of risk…"

"…I'm already dying has it is…I have nothing left to lose…do it…" answered Luthor feeling the pain pass and his resolve to see this through strengthen.

_With John and Batman…_

Both were relieved that their allies and friends were safe. Batman´s plan to appeal to Humanite´s greedy nature bore fruit now all they had to do was get out of here, a difficult prospect with the clown prince of crime watching them.

"Awww, they ruined the punch line…" said the madman pushing over the TV to the ground "…but I can still have my fun." he finished as he leered at his nemesis while pulling out a razor blade.

John could tell the twisted man was going to enjoy what he was about to do, so he decided to stall him.

"You better pray I don´t get loose." He said ominously.

"Oh and why is that tin man?"

"Because unlike him I will end you once and for all." He finished with a slight dark tone.

"Hmm, well then it's a good thing you are all tied up soldier boy." The madman replied with no fear, before turning his attention towards his foe.

"Oh Batman…" he said to him at seeing the stone face the Dark Knight held as he lightly placed the shaving utensil to the man´s cheek "Why so serious?"

However the one thing Joker didn't expect was for the hero to pull his head back and give a mighty headbutt as his reply.

"Nice shot." John commented with a smirk hidden behind his helmet.

"Not funny Bats!" The man said as he got up ready to deal out some more punishment, however he was stopped by none other than Grundy.

"LUTHOR NOT WANT YOU ALONE WITH THEM…" said the big giant holding the madman in place.

"Oh come on Grundy, old pal, what's a couple of nicks between friends?" asked the ghoulish faced criminal with the most innocent smile he could manage.

"GO AWAY…"

"Huh, party pooper…." Muttered the Joker after pulling his arm away and returning to the elevator, pouting along the way.

***I never get to have any fun around here!***

"Thanks…if you hadn't come when you did...Can I have some water?" asked the dark hero weakly to Grundy.

"…OKAY." answered Grundy before fetching the man a drink while they both watched on.

Grundy held the cup up for Batman to drink. The hero took a bit in his mouth before squirting it above his head into the stasis field projection device causing it to short-circuit.

"HEY!" The living corpse yelled.

"Thanks." said Batman said as the machine blew in a shower of sparks.

"UH-OH, MR. LUTHOR WON´T LIKE THIS…" groaned Grundy realizing worriedly what happened.

***J´onn? Can you hear me?***thought Batman trying to reach J'onn.

_Back at the Watchtower…_

The League was wondering what to do to find their missing friends when the Martian rose with a start.

"I know where they are." He said for all to hear.

"Where?"

"The abandoned Metropolis picture store."

"Let´s go get our boys back." Miranda spoke as she went to grab her guns.

_Back at the villains lair…_

Luthor was on the table he had previously used to deactivate Batman's belt and Humanite dressed in a scientist's robe with blue gloves. While the others watched on.

They all watched as Humanite started to operate all the machines. Everyone tensed not sure what to expect. The screen on Luthor's table started to glow green before he himself was lifted a foot in the air by some sort of green energy emanating from the table.

As he remained in the air, Humanite pulled a lever, causing a huge current of energy to start coursing through the wires reaching a pedestal above Luthor. Sparks started to fly everywhere as a robotic arm pressed a chest plate over the former businessman's chest before letting go leaving Lex with his chest covered by the plate.

Humanite smiled like a mad scientist and rotated the amplifier on a display unit, while watching his handiwork. The result was the table under Luthor glowing even brighter and the back piece of the chest plate appeared out of it.

Said plate was attached to Luthor's back and connected to parts of the first chest plate, by another robotic arm, forming full torso armour. There was one step left, Humanite smirked and pulled the last lever.

"AAAAAHHHHHAhhh!" the room resonated with Luthor's scream as a huge concentration of energy powered the plates for a few seconds.

Finally, the ape-man turned the machine off.

"Will he be alright?" Cheetah asked her fellow villain.

"This containment unit should stabilize his condition. The next few minutes will tell." He answered removing his gloves and waiting for the result.

"MISTER LUTHOR! MISTER LUTHOR! BATMAN BROKE THAT… STATIC THINGY" Called Grundy running from the elevator to the others.

"He's probably contacted the Martian already. They'll be here soon." Stated the mad scientist taking off his robe.

"WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO?" The zombie questioned the ape-man.

"Don't... panic." said a deep calm voice spooking the others. Lex Luthor spoke as he was getting off the table; the containment unit was a bluish green with two wide rectangles on each side of the chest and a six point green hexagon on the centre which all glowing a bright green similar to Lantern's ring or that of kriptonite. "We'll be ready for them…once we eliminate the traitor…"

"Traitor?" Cheetah asked not liking where this was going.

The others, minus Deathstroke, were shocked no one was expecting this.

"Think about it… the only way they could have found the bomb was if someone told them… one of us! Fortunately this old place still has functioning surveillance cameras." said Luthor, before picking up a remote and turning on the monitor.

The huge monitor sprang to life and showed 9 different view screens showing all the activity in the past hour. Everyone watched as the view screen in the middle and bottom centre showed Cheetah talking to the two heroes quite emotionally. And then saw her reach towards the Spartans power suppressor.

"Get her!" ordered Luthor.

Grundy was more than happy to oblige, but Cheetah was to nimble and managed to dodge and kick the oversized being in the stomach.

She reached the elevator only to run directly into the Joker.

"Hello kitty." The man said before shocking her with his "joy buzzer"

*ZZAAT!*

"AAAGHH!"

"And they say I'm not a team player." The man said with his dark sense of humor

"Grundy…the pretty kitty is all yours." Luthor said darkly to the brute.

Cheetah was still stunned when the zombie grabbed her. They ignored her cries while Luthor ordered them to prepare, though not before looking at Slade.

"Finish them off before the others get here."

_Outside the building…_

The heroes arrived and stationed themselves on the building opposite the hideout.

"There. Batman and the Spartan are definitely inside… and so are the rest of them." said J'onn pointing at the hideout.

"So it's a hostage situation. They may try to use them as shields." Lantern said what everyone was thinking.

"Not if I can help it…" stated the green Martian, becoming intangible and leaving before the others could stop him, advancing on the building through the ground.

"Shit…" Miranda hissed "…he could be walking into an ambush."

"We better get ready to hit the place hard and fast." Cortana spoke while the others agreed.

_Back in the holding area…_

J'onn phased in through the basement wall and into the holding room. Inside Humanite was walking back and forth.

"_Batman…Spartan…_" Whispered the Martian trying to sneak up on Humanite.

"J'onn, don't…!" called Batman.

"AAAArgghhh." It came too late, J'onn jumped right in the path of an extending pole from the ape-man that stunned the hero with an electrical discharge.

"So it begins…" said Luthor looking at the first casualty from a view screen.

_Once more outside…_

Without knowing J'onn's situation Hawkgirl decided it was time to act.

"Time's up. Now we do it my way." Said Hawkgirl before flying down with her mace powered up and broke through the door like nothing. The others followed close behind with each hero making their own entrance either it was through the doors, windows or walls.

Miranda and Cortana took the rear with Miranda pulling out her SMG´s as she did.

"Who the hell are you two!" Shade yelled as they did not expect two more additions.

"Your worst nightmare asshole!" The Commander yelled as she fired on them.

Sapphire shielded them from the bullets and started firing one of her rays and hitting Flash sending him into Hawkgirl. The Commander ducked behind one of the statues and switched to her shotgun.

Lantern responded and began to engage the woman in a one on one aerial duel.

Superman took on Grundy…literally taking him through a wall.

Hawkgirl tried to join in but shade covered her in darkness with his nightstick causing her to hit a wax statue. Cortana jumped over her and fired several blades at the man and the Joker who scurried for cover.

"Touchy, touchy…" Joker spoke as he pop up from a cartoon character's statue "…you should stop and smell the flowers, help you relax." He said before firing acid at her.

"Ugh!" She grunted more from discomfort than pain as it blocked her view. Thus the man ran for another place to attack from.

Below, in the holding room, the fight could be heard.

"It's time Batman." John spoke as he looked at the man who nodded as took out a sophisticated lockpick from his right gauntlet.

Both were soon released, though before they could remove the device on John's chest the elevator opened and there stood Deathstroke.

"Well somebody has been busy will we were away."

John ran directly at the man before he could pull a weapon. He tackled him into the elevator wall before turning to look at Batman.

"Check on J'onn! I'll handle him!"

Deathstroke double kicked the Spartan into the panel, causing it to ascend.

"Just you and me now." The man said calmly as he stood up and faces his opponent.

While this happened the League continued to fight the band of evildoers.

Hawkgirl charged at Shade, but the man caught with a shot from his nightstick and made her crash into some statues of two colorful characters.

Diana used her lasso to pull up Shade's stick from his hand. Joker tried to make a run for it but was caught in the princess' lasso and found himself outmatched by her strength.

Shade tried to back him up, and get his stick back but Miranda appeared in front of him and rammed the butt of her shotgun into his face. The princess then put the stick down and started pulling the Joker in.

"Catch!" Joker responded by pulling a doll out of his pocket.

Diana caught the doll in her hand.

"Momma…" Said the doll before it blew up, throwing the princess to the ground.

"Argh!" Before he could laugh the Joker found himself thrown aside as Superman came in through the wall with Grundy hitting him left and right until Grundy hit a staircase.

Grundy tried to fight back but Superman was faster and had the advantage of being a smaller target. Ducking under a right hook, the Man of Steel delivered a right uppercut followed by a three hit left right combo.

Grundy was thrown into another statue; he growled as he pick it up and threw it at the hero. Superman easily cut in half.

Sapphire and Lantern continued their battle until Stewart saw one half flying at her and warned but she ignored it.

"UGH!"

"I did warn her." He said with a smirk.

Shade regained his stick and aimed it at Lantern who had his back turned, however before he could fire…

"Lights out, Shade." said Flash punching Shade in the face, knocking him right into Hawkgirl who took his stick and struck him in the gut and head with it before snapping it in two.

Flash saw Superman pummeling Grundy and was about to help put an end to it, but Joker saw it coming and pulled out some marbles and threw them on the ground. Flash stepped right on them and found himself blown through the air hitting a table, and then a statue.

Meanwhile John and Slade found themselves locked in combat in the cramped space of the elevator as it rose. Slade knew from their earlier encounter that the Spartan outmatched him in strength, speed and, thanks to his armor, endurance.

Hence why he chose to evade the blows and take pot shots at the man.

*CLANG!* John rammed his fist halfway through the metal wall as Slade ducked and struck the armored soldier in the abdomen with as much force as he could with his fists.

Unfortunately for him John barely felt the blows as he grabbed him with his free hand and threw him to the other side.

"Ugh!"

John pulls his arm out and tried to stomp the mercenary. But Slade rolled over and grabbed the appendage struggling with both the weight and the power behind the blow.

"RRRAARGH!" With what strength he had he held it at bay before tripping the Spartan to the floor. Deathstroke leaps on top of him and rains blow after blow on the polarized visor seeing it as a weak spot.

Just as the elevator stops and opens to the laboratory, John grabs the arm and breaks it with a sickening snap.

"Bastard!" Slade snarls as he reaches into his boot and pulls out a Promethium laced dagger and rams into the Spartans right shoulder.

John grits his teeth as he feels the blade go through the bone. He pushes the mercenary out of the elevator and gets up and pulls out the weapon, it takes all of his will not to give into the pain as he does so.

Biofoam is soon administered and he can feel the Bio-Huragok repair the muscle but not the bone, still he presses on as he pulls out his combat knives.

Slade's arm has healed enough he pulls out his sword while keeping his guns on reserve.

"Time to die."

"Bring it."

The battles still warred on as each villain and hero fought to gain ground.

Sapphire got back into the fight and was targeting the Commander who fired her sidearm at her though because of the force field her bullets had no effect.

"Shit on me, why do I get stuck with the purple glowing bitch?"

"Bitch am I?" She snarled at the Commander who intensified her blasts.

"Commander!" Cortana shouted as she saw her in danger "Sergeant I need a boost!" She said to Stewart as she ran in their direction.

Stewart made a spring board for her. She timed her jump just right and flew towards the villainess morphing her entire body into a spiked mace.

"Head's up!" Cortana cried out as she closed in.

"Bloody Hel…UGH!" Sapphire was down for the count.

"Thanks."

"Don't men..." She stopped there as she spotted a very familiar face entering the area.

"Look!" The UNSC A.I pointed in the Spartan's direction as he fought the assassin.

Miranda turned and saw who it was and tried to raise him on the com.

"I can't reach him, something is jamming our signal." She said to her companion.

"It must be that thing on his chest; I can't get a reading on his shields either." Cortana spoke as her sensors showed a power drain on key elements.

*BOOM!* a thunderous clap was heard as Superman was struck by Grundy.

"He's on his own for now!" The Commander spoke as she headed to help against the zombie. Cortana gave one last look before joining in on the battle.

John was fighting as best he could given the pain in his shoulder from the stab wound. He held one knife in a reverse grip to stab and counter in his left hand and the other to attack and thrust in his right. His armor showed signs of damage from the blows he did not dodge in time.

Slade was not better off as once more his body suffered from cuts and blows his enemy inflicted on him, his healing factor was helping him but it was slow given the constant strain.

The mercenary/assassin struck with a diagonal slash that John parried with his left and counter with a horizontal strike with his right.

John maintained a ready stance and then charged at the man, when he felt he was at the right distance he led in with his right in a downward slash that bounced of the sword and brought up his left in wide horizontal slash that pushed the sword away and left his opponent open for a back spin kick.

"Ugh!" Deathstroke grunted as he was launched from the force in the blow into a wall. John ran after him with both knives pointing down in order to end him once and for all. Slade struggled to his feet and saw what the Spartan was about to do.

***I have you now.*** He thought as he readied himself.

John stabbed downward onto the man's shoulders…and his blades slide off much to his shock. It was further compounded as Slade rammed his sword into John's stomach up to the hilt.

"Guh!" John let out as he withdrew with the sword still stuck in.

"My torso and mask are laced with Promethium as well Spartan; sorry I forgot to mention that." The man said before delivering a right hook to the wounded soldier.

John turned and fell to his hand and knees. His right hand clutching the hilt.

***Get up! Get up soldier! Do not let your life end this way!*** His mind screamed at him and his voice was not alone either, he could hear Chief Mendez and his DIs screaming at him as well.

***Get up 117! I did not spend nearly a decade of my life in the Marine Corps training you to be taken out by a damn mercenary! Get up and fight!***

***Get up trainee! You sure as hell ain't dead yet!***

Slade took out another hidden dagger and pulled his downed foe up with his neck exposed. However John would not go quietly as rammed the back of elbow into the man's stomach and mule kicked him away.

"The fight…isn't over yet!" He yelled as he got up and charges after the man and attack with ferocity only the Brutes and Elites of the Covenant had ever witnessed and regretted ever feeling before he killed them. For the first time, John was going to show to his foe just why he earned the respect and fear of his Covenant foes…why he earned the name Demon.

Punch after punch, kick after kick rained down on Deathstroke who could barely retaliate as his muscles were torn apart as John was unleashing hell. John struck his ribs with the full force of his armor as he slammed into the merc like a bullet train…

"GUH!" Blood flew from the man's mouth from his ribs breaking from the sheer impact.

Slade threw a kick to the hilt buried in the man's stomach but John caught it and twisted it hard to the left and added a deadly amount of force.

*CRACK!* "RAAARRGH!"

The mercenary pulled out a concealed pistol but John batted it away and smashed his wrist with a well aimed punch that shattered the bone and tore the cartilage.

"Son of a…!"

John was not known for being merciful with his enemies during combat but this time he chose to end things by getting him and placing his head in a chokehold. He knew how to do this and he had done it before to Insurrectionists and even the Covenant as well, this time, he was going to kill this man.

"It ends now Deathstroke…"

"Gah…I will kill…you…guh…Spartan!" The struggling killer spoke with utter hatred.

"I think not…" *CRACK*

He let the limp body fall to the floor before he leaned on his uninjured shoulder. The blood he tasted on his lips was a clear sign of internal bleeding. However removing the sword would cause additional damage he did not need will a battle raged on.

He took stock of who was still up and saw most of the League active while only Grundy and Joker were still active.

***Where's Luthor? And Cheetah?*** He asked himself.

Deciding that he needed his armor at full strength so he grips the machine on his chest and ripped it off in a shower of spikes. It took 10 seconds at most as power flooded all necessary function in his suit with the exception of the shields because of the sword.

Activating his helmets thermal view mode he looked around the area for any sign of the two, he saw near the laboratory where he and Slade had come from was a figure on the floor.

It was too small to be Luthor and it made no sense that he would be on the ground unless he was caught by some debris fallen from the battles. He walked towards it making sure not to jostle the weapon currently stuck in his body. Common sense dictated he seek out medical help but when it came to battle common sense took a back seat.

He also vowed to protect her should she help them, and though they were interrupted he knew she was going to release them.

He soon reached the room and opened the door, he stood ramrod straight at what he saw… a bloody, beaten and broken Cheetah. Her legs were bent at unnatural angles, her right arm was the same and her left hand…was gone, missing at the wrist, her chest rose and fell slowly though a rasping could be heard.

Forgoing any safety towards himself he ran at her and knelt next to her.

"Barbara! Can you hear me!" He said using her name in hopes of talking to her.

"S…spa…rtan?" She spoke weakly as blood bubbled out of her lips.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried his communications array.

"L…uthor…s…saw me m-me try to f-free y…you…he sicked…Grundy…on me" She spoke with fear and pain; she looked weakly at him at where his face was.

"Am I… going…to… die?"

"Not on my watch…" he said as he finally got a signal through the private comm.

"Redeeming this is Spartan-117, do you read?"

"_Reclaimer! It is good to hear from you!_"

"I need an emergency transport to the Dawn´s med bay; I have a critically wounded civilian here."

"_Understood, are you also in need of medical attention?_"

"Yes but my plus one is in worst shape, contact the others and inform them of my whereabouts."

"_Understood beginning transport._"

"Hold on Barbara, we´ll get you better soon." He said reassuringly as they were beamed up to the ship. He was not going to let someone he swore to protect die on his watch, he would be insulting himself and the code he lived by.

_Back with the others…_

Superman was just finishing up with Grundy after a lengthy battle by slamming him into a wall hard.

"Give it up Grundy and tell me where Luthor is." Superman demanded…he soon got his answer in a painful way.

"Right here!" he spoke as he fired two emerald beams at the man´s back.

*ZZZZAATTT*

"AAARRGHHHH"

The man was wearing a green armor that had a similar pattern on his chest to the containment unit except the rectangles were yellow and the hexagon was red. The color was green but the gloves, boots and belt were purple. The shoulder armor was arched in such a way that it covered Luthor' ears leaving only his face and covered some of the head leaving only recognizable traits.

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Said the villain advancing on Superman.

"Why so surprised? It's a basic rule of business: Turn every weakness into a strength." He spoke as he continued to fire the beams at Superman who was screaming in the pain. The beams were likely some form of focused kryptonite radiation.

"Of course that's a lesson you may not learn to appreciate…"

"Neither will you, Lex…" Humanite spoke as he electrocuted Lex with the same weapon he used on the Martian.

Luthor screamed in pain, when as he turned around only to be shocked by who it was… "Et tu Humanite?" said Lex before collapsing.

"Don't move!" Stewart ordered while tehe others closed in on the man-ape.

"I surrender…" said the genius dropping his electric rod.

Joker managed to hide and witnessed everything.

"Ooppsy, time to run. But there is still on little piece of unfinished business…" narrated the criminal pulling out a gun and going to the holding room.

When he got there he found the room empty.

"What!" he started looking around and soon found Batman just a few inches from his face. He raised his gun to shoot him but Batman just knocked it from his hand with a slap. Joker tried to punch him with his left fist but was caught effortlessly by the hero who then pulled it back and punched Joker hard in the face.

"Uegghh! No…no fair…how did you go free?"

"I could have escaped anytime, but I thought I'd stick around and keep an eye on you clowns." said Batman before giving another hard punch to the jaw.

Joker felt his world starting to spin. "…You're despicable…ahhh" he whined before falling to the ground.

Once all the criminals were defeated and secured for transport, the group made a hasty escape to the Dawn, though sadly the media caught a look of both Cortana and Miranda with them thus questions would likely be raised.

_Forward Unto Dawn, Medical Bay…_

Everyone arrived at the same time as the monitor A.I was prepping Cheetah for emergency surgery while she was placed into a chemical coma. John was lying on a similar bed though he was anesthetized as he was to be operated to repair the damage to his shoulder and stomach.

"What the hell happened to them?" Stewart asked in shock at seeing the damage the mutated cat woman had incurred and John with as he was being readied for his operation.

"_The Reclaimer informed me that the one called Solomon Grundy attacked and_ _wounded this one when she attempted to aid Batman and himself, the Reclaimer was also wounded to a lesser extent by the one called Deathstroke the Terminator. Please excuse me while I have the medical drones operate._" The monitor informed as he turned towards the machines they modified on the Forerunner homeworld.

"By the Gods…" Wonder Woman spoke in horror upon seeing the damage the woman incurred.

"This is our fault…" Batman spoke grimly "…he promised our protection and a means to return her to normal and then this happens."

"John will not be taking this well." Cortana said sadly as she knew just what happens when John felt he did not live up to a promise.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked as she and the others decided to wait outside the room for news on them both.

"John takes his promises very seriously, if he gives his word you can bet he will keep it to the letter, it is how he came back for me when the Gravemind captured me." She replied as she held herself.

Having seen the proof of just how far John went to protect those under his watch they could take her words at face value.

"So…what now?" Flash asked.

"Now we wait on them getting better…and then we move on from there." Superman spoke truthfully.

The others silently agreed and began got comfortable while they waited.

_The next day__…_

John woke up feeling a bit groggy as the drugs lost there hold on him…he was greeted by the sight of his allies and friends.

"Welcome back John." Miranda said with a smile.

John tried to sit up on the bed but she placed her hand on his chest.

"Easy, you just had major surgery."

"Yeah you caveman…" Cortana said relieved that her friend was okay "…I hope this taught you lesson mister, you are to never leave without me again." She said sternly.

"I missed you too." He replied with a small smirk, getting her to smile in turn.

He turned to the others who were there to see him.

"J'onn how are you?"

"I am fine John, the electricity only stunned me for a while but I am all right now."

"Good…" He spoke before turning to Superman and Batman "…Luthor and the others?"

"Locked up, hopefully for a while though…" Superman spoke hesitantly as if trying the right way to say the next part.

Batman decided to pick up the slack.

"Deathstroke was not with them…" He said neutrally.

"What do you mean? I killed him by snapping his neck."

That got some winces from some of the group but they had been warned previously that should it go that level they would not be judgmental.

"No John…" Cortana spoke up "…his body wasn't anywhere near the place you fought…there was blood but no body."

"How…?" He asked with confusion.

"It is believed he has some sort of accelerated healing factor, it is more than likely his body repaired the damage and escaped while the others were dealt with." Batman said as he did some research on the man as well as giving Dick a heads up.

"We need to update his file then." John said to his partner who nodded.

***I am going to find a way to turn off that healing factor of yours Deathstroke…and when I do…you will not be coming back.***

"You'll have to be careful from now on, Deathstroke has a tendency to obsess on particular targets." The Dark Knight warned.

"Yeah, he's a real psycho." Flash spoke as he remembered all the times he and the other Titans clashed with the assassin.

"I'll make a note to up our security protocols then." Miranda spoke as she was planning to do so anyway with the revelation that there were two more people in the League, at least according to the media.

John accepted that as he remained quiet before finally asking about one other loose end.

"What happened to Cheetah?"

The group looked at one another before Miranda spoke to him.

"She survived but it was not easy, Redeeming had to flash clone her new arms and legs, as well as a lung, and intestines. Right now we have her in a chemical coma."

"Have you decided what you wish to do with her?" He asked.

"We have talked it over…" Diana started as she looked at her teammates "…and we decide that you should be the one to decide her fate."

That surprised him though he barely showed it.

"I see." He replied before thinking about what they could do to help.

On the one hand she was a criminal, but on the other she did not choose this life out of greed but a necessity to return to normal, she was mortally wounded because he convinced her to help that in turn made her his responsibility.

"I wish to help her. She was wounded because she desired a life of normalcy. I gave her my word that I would help and I intend to do so."

"I thought you might say that John…" Cortana spoke up next to him "…Batman gave me a heads up of what she wanted and provided me files regarding men who have dabbled in this type of genetics, both Redeeming and I have gone over them and we may have found a partial solution." She spoke.

"_Her genetics are too far gone for total reversal but we believe that with the right enzymes and certain radiation treatments we may be able to alter her so that she may be able to control the transformation._" The monitor spoke up.

"We'll have to keep her in a coma since the procedures would be extremely painful but we can at least give her some form of normalcy."

"All right do it."

"What about afterwards? I mean she still had a hand in attacking us." Hawkgirl stated.

"I believe she deserves a second chance at life since she chose the life of a criminal to try to turn herself back to a normal person. Superman did you not do the same with Volcana? Or you Batman with Catwoman?" He said to the two as he remembered reading up on those two cases that had both heroes deal with the same situation he had found himself in.

"Yes…but Volcana disappeared after 6 months." Clark said as he had yet to determine her whereabouts. He was hoping she would try not to go back to the life of a criminal, but he knew how hard that can be to resist. Volcana had lived most of her life on the run and using her powers to find ways to live, it's not something one could turn off.

"And Catwoman usually picks up where she left off." Batman said in turn as he often found himself wondering what mess she was getting into. No matter how many times he had tried to change her, she remained in the grey.

Selina had tried many times, and some of those attempts were honest, but circumstances forced her back, or she could not resist the rush of the theft as well. It was a great test of his patience at times and he could only hope that it would soon end, but he was not going to hold his breath.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it's a bad idea guys…" Flash spoke up suddenly as he remembered his old flame Jinx who he was still on speaking terms with "…I mean I had something similar happened to me and she turned out all right, I mean she retired but she is living on the straight and narrow and never turned back to the life."

"That may be but just to be on the safe side I want her watched carefully, agreed?" Miranda asked the Spartan who conceded that it was the wise course of action.

"Well this will be interesting." Cortana quipped before she remembers something.

"I almost forgot here…" She spoke as she handed him a case most commonly used for jewelry.

John took the box and opened it and in it found a medal. He looked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically you have been taken prisoner on two occasions…" She spoke as she recalled the incident at Camp New Hope and Installation 05.

Pulling it out he showed a bronze medallion with an eagle in the center, its wings spread wide surrounded by stars, the ribbon was colored red, white and black.

"Prisoner of War huh?" Stewart spoke as he did find it apropriet.

"Now you officially have EVERY single medal in the UNSC, I also took the liberty of updating your personal information for you." Cortana said with equal parts amusement and pride.

"I´m not exactly proud to have this one Cortana…but thank you just the same."

"Well guys let´s go and give him some rest." Miranda spoke as she and the others filled out, though Diana stayed behind a bit.

"I am thankful you are safe John and I shall give thanks to the Gods for having them return you to us." She said with a wrm smile, one he found himself returning.

"Thank you Diana."

"You are welcomed." She said before finally leaving.

_Three weeks later…_

Consciousness was slow coming for the woman known as Cheetah, she felt like she went ten rounds with a Mack truck and lost every single one.

The soft bed and pillow underneath her plus the medical gown she wore told her she was most likely in a hospital. The reason why she would most likely be a hospital came back with swift vengeance as she recalled the pain that was inflicted on her by Grundy on Luthor´s orders.

So with a startled gasp she rose to a half sitting position on the bed with a start, like any person would she rose her hand to her chest before rubbing her face. It was at that point something registered…she felt no fur and her left hand was still there.

With a startling realization she got out of bed and looked for a bath room, she found the next best thing…a full length mirror behind the curtain.

Despite some lingering aftereffects from the sedatives she reached it in few steps and there she saw herself and gasped.

She had hair once more, rich auburn hair and brown human eyes, her hears were pointed and she still retained her fangs, movement from behind her showed that she still had her tail. More out of a need to know what else had change she ripped of the medical gown and took a long look at her body.

Her skin took on an orange hue while there were spots here and there on her body, she touched one and bound it was part of her skin and not fur as before. She also saw that her musculature was just as defined as when she first took the serum, she would have turned quite a few heads given her figure.

Flexing her hands she discovered she had retained her claws and could interchange them with her human nails and that her tail was much more responsive than before.

"What…what happened to me?" She asked out loud.

"I can tell if you want." A voice spoke from behind.

She turned quickly and she saw the armored clad form of the Spartan, he had a tray of food in his right hand as well as a bathrobe in the other. Upon recalling her current state of attire she gasped and clutched the curtain to cover her nakedness.

John had paid no mind since before cryo sleep the users actually had to strip themselves of clothing or risk complications when they are thawed out. It also help that his sexual drive was repressed due to one of the augmentation procedures so he was not affected by Barbara's nakedness…at least not too much.

He placed the tray on a nearby table and approached her to give her the robe; she gingerly took it and placed it on herself.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You´re welcome, now how do you feel?"

"A bit weak and hungry." She said honestly as she felt her stomach growl for food.

"That is to be expected, we had to place you in a chemical coma in order to treat your wounds, let us sit since we have much to discuss." He said as he stepped aside for her to pass.

She nodded and took a few steps but trip on the fourth one, John quickly steadied her and decided to help her to bed, before she could react he carried her bridal style to the bed.

Cheetah was sure she was blushing like mad and she felt her heart going up at full tilt at this moment.

***No one was ever this kind to me aside from my parents.*** She thought.

He placed on it and took a seat in one of the reinforced chairs next to her.

"As I´m sure you´ve seen you are no longer the same as you were before." He started out.

"What happened to me? What did you do? And my hand…" She spoke as she showed the appendage she had previously lost "How is it you put it back on?"

"First off when I found you were, for lack of a better word, on deaths door." He said calmly to her.

"According to the medical report, you had a punctured right lung, multiple fractures along your arms and legs, you intestinal track was severely damage and hemorrhaging and your left hand was gone. By all rights you should be dead by now."

"But then how…?"

"In my reality we have developed a way to clone organs with a 0% chance of rejection to the recipient, using this method we not only created you a new hand but also arms, legs and organs to replace the damaged ones."

She was astonished by that confession as she looked at her arms and felt no different than before.

"_Incredible…_" She whispered in awe.

"Now comes the next part your new look among other things…but first I must ask you something very important that will define what road you take from here on out."

Noting the serious undertone with which he spoke she nodded and paid attention.

"Right now the authorities are unaware of your current whereabouts and status…"

"…all right." She replied not following where he was going with this.

"You have committed several crimes and hurt many people…yet never once you have taken a life and mostly struck back at Chiron by stealing from them, some would argue you are justified in such an act."

"I´m…I´m still not following."

"There are two choices ahead of you…one we notify the authorities you are alive and well and I see to it you are given a reduced sentence with a possibility for parole…" He said calmly before continuing "…the other choice…we have you legally declared dead…and I and my team give you a new identity…a second chance if you will under my personal watch."

"W-what? You can´t be serious! The League would never…"

"I have made them aware of my plan and after much talk they agreed that you deserve a second chance Dr. Minerva."

"But…but why?" She asked truly perplexed.

***What possible reason would he do that for me?***

"You were wounded because you were going to free us; I know you would have done this. I gave you my word that I would help you and I will honor it, the question you have to ask yourself is this…Am I worthy of this opportunity? Am I really willing to continue a life of an outcast or can I be something more than that?"

Those questions revolved heavily on her, she was honest with herself and knew deep down that only a fool would throw away a chance such as this. He gave her a chance to start over…

"I´ll take the second option… I want…no I need to start again fresh, this time I want to live my life the way I wanted it to be and not be treated like an animal or freak."

"Do I have your word that you will not seek out revenge? And I can tell when I am being lied to, so don´t bother. I am placing my trust that there is still some humanity in you Doctor, that there is some good in you. That's why I am doing this...so do I have your word?"

"Yes you have it…I'm tired of this life…I want things to go back to normal…" She spoke before looking at her hands "…or as normal as it can get for me."

"…I believe you; now then I want you to do something for me close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"I was told this way would help you concentrate better, so close your eyes and picture yourself as you were before the change." John said to her.

She did as asked and pictured herself before taking the serum, it was vague but she finally obtained a picture of what she once looked like.

"Now think on changing into that form, forget what you look like now and focused on that form as best you can."

Again she was perplexed by his words but followed his instruction nonetheless, after a few minutes she felt something happen…a tingling sensation in the back of her head.

John watched as her skin slowly regained its pinkish hue and the spots receded. He took out a mirror from the cabinet next to her bed and placed it in front of her face.

"Open them now and take a look."

She did and what she found left her speechless and gaping like a fish out of water. With trembling hands she traced the mirror surface and found it was no illusion, it was her normal human face staring back at her.

"H-How…?"

"We could not reverse the transformation, so we did the next best thing and altered it so you could control it, it will take time and practice but eventually I am told that you will be able to switch between the two. And with enough time, you can do it without even having to concentrate, not the most permanent solution but it will help."

She stood there in silence as she gazed at her reflection not believing it could be this easy.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes it is Doctor, you have chance to make a better life now so don´t waste this opportunity."

Barbara tried to find the words to express what she was feeling, for so long she struggled with finding some way to go back to the way things were. Now though…she had a chance to start anew, and she owed it to this man.

Sure it was not like she hoped, but to be able to control her form, to be able to blend with others and without disguises. It was more than anything anyone had handed to her; she now had the chance to live normally and no longer had to hide herself from others.

She quickly grabbed hold of him and silent cried while thanking him again and again. John let her cry and hold him.

***I hope this was the right course of action.*** He thought as his life took yet another strange turn.

After she calmed down John told her that he needed to meet the others to get things ready, there was much to do now and he needed to be present.

"I will see tomorrow later then Doctor." He spoke as he stood at the entrance.

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"Could I…could I keep my name please? And would you please call me by it?" She asked.

"Very well…Barbara…" He said earning a smile, he decided that if he was going to gain her trust then he needed to start building that bridge between them "…you may call me Chief or John, whichever is fine with me." He said as he left her.

"_Thank you…John._" She whispered as she looked at her face in the mirror and smiled deeply for what he gave her.

***I promise I will repay you John, I will find some way to repay you.*** She thought as she placed the mirror down and chose to eat to regain her strength, she would need it for tomorrow she began a her new life. And she hoped that one day, she would be able to show John how thankful she was.

_Location Unknown, Time Unknown…_

A secret meeting was taking place; sitting in a round table three figures obscured in darkness watched the events that took place three weeks ago.

They focused on three images, one Spartan-117, the other Cortana manhandling Copperhead and finally the Commander in her ODST armor.

"Any luck finding any leads?" A woman asked.

"No, these new ones are as elusive as the Spartan." A man spoke, his voice carrying some authority behind it.

"And we are positive they are connected to him?"

"Fairly, they appeared when he was captured and from video recordings from the interrogation quite loyal to him." Another man said to the others.

"From the looks of things Doctor Magnus was involved with that…thing´s creation." The first man spoke.

"It does seem he was involved, though why such devotion to the Spartan is odd…unless she is more than she seems and came with him." The woman said.

"Some form of Artificial intelligence perhaps?" The second man asked.

"I wouldn´t rule that out given the technology he carries with him, our attempts have met with…mixed results." She said neutrally as she recalled certain mishaps.

"And the other one?" The second man asked.

"Whoever that is…is definitely a soldier, I can tell by the way that person moves." The first man spoke.

"Then it appears that there is more to the man than he let on…increase surveillance and begin test runs on Project Immortal, I want it working by the end of the month."

"Very well."

"I´ll have a list of candidates ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Very well gentlemen that is all." She spoke before all three left the room.

To be continued…

A/N: And so here we are again, I know it took a while but when balancing work, school and this well…delays tend to happen.

This story is now on hold while I work on some new stuff, though nothing will be published until my other Halo story is updated. It is necessary I assure since the Amazon arc is next and I will quite the hurdle to pass.

Let´s face it I'm not giving him any warning when it comes to facing Hades, there is now additional firepower to help him, so I have to really work on this hard to get it right. I will say that Alexa and Artemis will appear in this story, though I am still debating whether or not to place Donna Troy in this.

I will make a bit of a confrontation between Artemis and John as well as have the Gods take note of him, or more precisely a certain God of War if you catch my drift, hope I can pull this off.

Deathstroke will return to plague John again, he bit of more than he could chew with him and got burned badly at the end, Hell he lost his sword to the man. I hope the fight was to the satisfaction of many.

Cheetah will obviously take a liking to our hero, and in time may jump start Diana´s jealous tendencies when she sees her flirt with him, talk about cat fight.

I´m bit worn out now so I will answer reviews next time, hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

Okay first off Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to all my readers, my friends and my enemies, flamers and nay sayers (they really hate it when I do that! ^-^. Remember folks always be forgiving to your enemies, not because it is the right thing to do but because it is a more satisfying form of vengeance and you can quote me on that.)

Secondly I would like to apologize for the delay in the updates, however this particular arc is especially trying since the Hades fight is giving me trouble in how to handle the Chief's and Cortana's introduction to the supernatural realm of the DC verse.

Unlike the Hulk fight in the Marvel verse, he is not prepared for what is to come and he will pay for it in a painful way. I will try to get it out before New Year's Eve but don't hold your breath.

Also please be gentle with your critique in some areas, it was hard to get this out after many hours going through it with a fine tooth comb, and yet I am still not satisfied nor do i feel I got it right.

You'll see more Cortana in her body in this particular arc as well as a sort of running gag (heh…pun intended) with Flash as a lead in for an odd friendship between the two; I may eventually make a chapter where they go on an adventure together but only time will tell.

A/N: This is the DC version, it is mostly set in the JLU universe, more precisely the very beginning, there will be a mixture comic and cartoon lore here so please bear that in mind.

"_Whispering – Cortana speaking in the armor_"

"_Redeeming Bias speaking_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

Let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 10 part 1:

_Metropolis…_

Things were rather intense in the city of tomorrow as gale force winds, cracks of thunder and lightning as well as heavy rain battered it as a passing tropical storm upgraded itself into a hurricane, much to the discomfort of its citizens.

Snapper Carr was on the television reporting the news as the weather grew fierce.

-As feared, tropical storm Gardner has been upgraded to hurricane Gardner, Metropolis residents are warned to take immediate shelter. Roads are open to emergency services only. —

Said services were indeed doing their duty as a fire truck drove quickly through the rain with the sirens going full blast. Both men were calm despite the tense atmosphere outside the vehicle; the silence was soon broken as they received an immediate call from dispatch.

-Ladder unit 79, respond to overturned vehicle on 5th and Briant.

*SIGH*

"It never rains but it pours huh partner?"

"You said it."

The truck drove a little faster as they headed for the scene, however fate had other plans as a stop sign was ripped from its post and was sent hurtling towards without them knowing until…

*CRASH!*

"Shit!" The driver yelled as he ducked down.

"Ugh!" his passenger let out.

The truck dangerously swerved to the left striking the guard rail and crashing through the opposite one…

*CRUNCH!*

…leaving the truck and its occupants to dangle perilously over the edge as they found themselves looking down from several stories above the ground.

"Go out the back! Hurry!" man still at the wheel cried out to his fellow fire fighter, who quickly undid his seat belt, unfortunately this warning came too late as the vehicle began to fall.

Both men felt this was the end until a red and blue blur passed them

The Man of Steel soon came to the rescue as he caught the vehicle's front end, unfortunately for the man who had gotten himself loose, he was forced out by the momentum with which they were stopped and hurled out of the shattered window. Clark caught him but this hindered him as despite his great strength he did not have the leverage or maneuverability to hold the heavy vehicle and the man at the same time.

Thankfully back up promptly arrived…

"Hang on!" the unmistakable voice of Wonder Woman called as she used her magic lasso to tie off the middle section of the truck and help ease it down with Superman.

"Man that was close." Spoke with relief the taller of the two men.

"Are you two all right?" Superman kindly asked.

"A little worse for wear but all things considered we're okay thanks to both of you."

The alien hero nodded in satisfaction before looking to his teammate who was also glad things did not that a terrible turn for both of the men. However a hero's work is never done as she soon heard another cry for help. And this time around it was a young girl and her situation was anything but nice.

"MOMMY!" cried out a little hanging onto a tree branch for dear life. "MOMMY! HELP!"

She cried out once more as the tree was beginning to give way under the force of the winds. Diana sprang into action as it began to topple and the child's screams grew, just as the tree was too make contact with ground and crush the little one Wonder Woman swopped in and caught thus averting a terrible tragedy.

"I got you little sister." The Amazon spoke gently to calm the child.

"You aren't my sister."

The small girl replies as she fails to understand the reference by which she was addressed.

Diana ignored this as she knew her ways were often misunderstood by other women, save Miranda and Cortana who took it as a sign of familiarity with the Princess. She soon spotted a blonde haired woman signal her, leading her to believe she was the little girl's mother. That made her happy though it also made her feel something in her heart and she knew already what it was.

"Cassie!" the woman cried out happily as her child was set down and ran to her.

"Mommy!" Cassie reciprocated the feeling as her mother picked her up and held her tight.

"Oh Cassie, how could you run off like that! You nearly scared me to death."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what'd do if something was to happen to you, you're my whole world."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Cassie…"

She easily replied to her daughter gently before she turned to Diana with a grateful smile before getting inside her home.

Diana was happy the child was safe; though seeing the mother and daughter interact also brought a pang of guilt and sadness in her heart.

*SIGH*

***Mother…Donna…oh how I miss you…***

Were her thoughts as she remembered how she left against her mother's wishes and without telling her sister. This was something that had been on the back of her mind for a while now while in man's world. Unfortunately this was not the time and place for such thoughts as a traffic lamp began to topple towards her.

Superman however was not as distracted and dashed in before a tragedy occurred…

"UGH!" Wonder Woman cried out as she was pushed aside just as the object crashed.

They landed safely a few feet away and thankfully with no damage to her person. Superman however was concerned about Diana's lapse of focus since this did not happen often since Diana took her warrior training rather seriously. That was why when he recovered; he spoke to the princess of the Amazons.

"You're usually more careful than that."

"I'm sorry I was just…" she looks away as she can't seem to find the words "…I don't know."

Ever concerned for his allies Superman presses on slowly to get her to open up.

"What's wrong? You know that you can tell us if anything troubles you."

"Among the things my mother use to call me besides her little wonder, was that the planets revolved around me, she called me her little sun and stars as well and now i feel a bit guilty for leaving Themyscira against her wishes. And no doubt my sister is less than pleased to know that I left our island without telling her of anything as well."

***I can see how that could shake her up….***

He thought before giving her some advice that may help her out.

"Maybe you should go back and set things right between them and your people?"

***Hmm, it is a valid idea but…***

"What would I say to her or my sister? I don't think they would be so willing to listen to anything I would say just yet."

"Try the truth; it would be better than giving an excuse that will be seen through easily if they set their minds to it."

"If only it was that easy…but you're right, I can't put it off any longer." She replied calmly as she turned to head towards the Javelin.

"When will you be back?"

"…I don't know honestly." Was all she replied before flying away.

Superman stared after her for a bit before he went his way, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw his friend.

Diana hoped the same yet thought she should say good bye to someone else who deserved to know her plans. She had grown to trust John a good deal so it was best that she spoke to him when she had the chance.

_In another area of Metropolis…_

Currently the Spartan and Flash were in a relief center set up for these cases of storm weather distributing supplies to the people who needed it. Normally this was outside his normal mission parameters but John didn't mind doing this as it was just another way to help the people.

He made sure to ferry the supplies in a Pelican and then, due to the restless weather, the Warthog APC to their appropriate locations safely; naturally there was some inherent risk involved but he ignored it in favor of the needs of others and as a means to help out Superman and his team.

"How are you doing over there Flash?" He asked through the communication line as he helped move some crates of food and medical supplies to the storage area outside, ignoring the heavy rain and winds as this was not the first time he was in this type of weather, though thankfully it was not in combat as in the past this time around. Usually if it was, Covenant or Insurrectionist forces would be around to make things really bad.

-Fine on my end Chief, got some nervous families here but I got a handle of that situation.—

"Keep me posted of any changes."

-Will do.—

"Cortana, status report on your end."

He spoke to his long time friend who was located at a nearby hospital as she acted as security to some since they had brought some extra help from New York, the former villain Cheetah and the Metal men who had volunteered to help out in the current mess that they were dealing with.

-Everything is fine on my end Chief, no sign of trouble here or anyone looking more than they should at Tina, myself or the doctor.—

"How is Dr. Minerva handling herself so far?"

Asking in genuine curiosity as this would be the first time since they helped her adapt to her new powers and body, as well being on board the Forward Unto Dawn for some time now after she had undergone physical therapy to get used to all her new organs and limbs that were given to her via Flash Cloning.

She was astonished that such a sophisticated vessel was orbiting the planet and no one was the wiser. Not to mention the sheer scale of the ship itself and also the other things that could be there. She also took an interest in the Huragok that moved around doing their duties; she was still amazed that they were machines as they were so life like.

-Like a fish in the water, she may have a PHD in genetics but she can definitely hold her own in a hospital, and Tina is a natural nurse and the kids we have here like her a great deal so that's good news.—

The UNSC A.I replied in a tone that spoke how glad she was that everything was going smoothly for them given the circumstances.

"Good to hear, keep me posted if anything happens there."

-Roger Chief, I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you. — She replied with some humor and mischief as she knew the reforming scientist had developed something of a crush on her Spartan despite her intents to show otherwise. Cortana was enjoying this a great deal though she had a feeling a certain raven haired someone who was more…use to being around John might object.

John sighed in slight exasperation at his artificial friend's antics.

***I do not understand why she insists on calling her that, we merely work together in a way no different than I do with Diana at the agency.***

He inwardly spoke to himself as he only saw the woman's attitude towards him as someone who was grateful to their rescuer. He was not aware that it was not just gratitude that made Minerva work with him, but then again, Spartans were so used to warfare and battle that anything outside of it was alien to them.

Ignoring the comment for later he continued with checking the status of the other teams and then get a much needed weather update from the Watchtower and Dawn.

"Gold, this is the Master Chief, what is your status?"

-Hello Chief… I, Lead and Tin are currently with Steel helping out in an overturned bus, some passengers were hurt but thankfully no casualties as far as I and the others have seen. — The leader of the sentient machines spoke calmly and with pleased tone at that last part.

"Any sign of trouble?" He asked knowing that the underlying message would be received.

-No one here is looking at us suspiciously Chief, but I'll keep my eyes open just in case. How are Iron and his team by the way? —

"I'm about to check, stay alert and keep us posted for anything out of the ordinary."

-Gotcha Chief. —

"Iron, this is the Master Chief, how is your team faring?"

-All's good on our end Chief, We're repairing some substations that got busted up with the winds, Supergirl is here helping us and Mercury is needling her a bit but me and Copper are handling him. Last thing we want is for either of them to start fighting. —

"Just keep him from getting in too much trouble Iron; I don't think he was made to handle angry Kryptonians and keep sharp."

-Roger. — And with that said the conversation ended.

"Commander, what is the status of the storm?"

-Hate to say it Chief but you are now officially in a hurricane, J'onn is updating the teams to be extra cautious and Redeeming will keep track of it on board the Dawn. Be careful out there Chief we don't to lose you to some bad weather now. That would be just plain insulting to humanities hero. —

"Duly noted Commander Keyes, 117 out."

John returned to his previous actions of loading the supplies while keeping his senses open for any environmental hazards along the way. After a few minutes he finished his task not a moment too soon as the weather did indeed grow more intense.

He parked his Warthog in the underground parking lot that was nearby and made his way towards the Javelin to check if it was left undisturbed, though before entering Diana had arrived.

"Spartan, I was hoping to find you here." She spoke, though she had to brush her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Good to see you too Wonder Woman, are you all right?" He asked as he took notice of her waterlogged state.

"A bit soaked but by and by I am fine, thank you for asking."

He nodded before both enter the transport; he passed her a towel to dry off while moved to the front and took the pilot seat to run some system diagnostics removing his helmet as he did so. She soon joined him as she finished drying off; giving silent thanks that she could not get sick by conventional means.

"How are things John?"

She asks him using his name now that they are away from prying eyes. And of course no one to take pictures of him and her together. John valued his privacy after all and also did not want his identity to be slapped on the news.

"Looks like everything are within normal parameters and all teams are reporting no further casualties aside from some structural damages."

"That's a relief; I was worried more people would be harmed by the storm."

"It is good they are prepared for this eventuality as well as have Superman and his team ready to render aid along with the rest of us."

She nodded in agreement before taking the seat next to his; both sat in silence as they waited out the storm, Diana chose now to speak to him about her plans of seeing her homeland.

"John…I will be leaving the League for a time."

"Oh? Is there something the matter?" He asked neutrally.

"I never told anyone this but…" she began to say feeling the guilt and sadness well up again

"…but when we first came together to stop the invasion, I came against the wishes of my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

John quickly got the idea on why this was an issue. Diana was by rights a Princess and if what he had understood of Amazon culture was right or at least what little she told him, her action would be seen as treasonous. Even if she was her daughter, Queen Hippolyta would no doubt want to know just where she had gone and why was she gone for so long.

"I see and do you regret coming to 'Man's world'?"

"No despite some of the darker aspects of the world, I have found many wondrous things here that I could have never seen on Themyscira and I have also made just as many wondrous friendships too."

She said with a warm and caring smile towards him.

John couldn't help but smile, albeit a small one, as well as he had found himself enjoying the company he kept with her and the others. Till he came here his only real friends were the other Spartans, Cortana, Dr Halsey, Chief Mendez, and Avery Johnson.

"I am glad you feel that way Diana, I have enjoyed your company as well as the others."

She smiled at his reply though it dimmed as she thought back on the topic at hand.

*SIGH*

"I just hope I can explain myself to her, I did not wish to go against her wishes but I felt deep down that I was doing the right thing as she taught me to."

The proud woman's shoulder slumped in lieu of the circumstances.

John was out of his element here yet he felt compelled to offer her some form of comfort…so he calmly raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder, this made her look up into his eye, surprising her as in all their time together he never seemed to display much emotion do to his upbringing.

This did not mean he wasn't capable of showing feelings, but rather he had a difficult time how and when to express them except with Cortana who knew him so well and enjoyed that part of him.

"I believe she will understand if you explain it to her, she is your mother after all and even though my own experiences are somewhat rather limited in this area I do believe she cares about your wellbeing and your safety."

John spoke to her as honestly as he could.

Wonder Woman placed her own hand onto his armored one and nodded in thanks.

***He's right, I shouldn't worry about what if's, I need to see this through confidently.***

"Thank you John, you are right, I shouldn't allow unfounded fears to cloud my judgment."

"You are welcomed Diana, I do hope everything works out with your mother and you return safely…or else Cortana will chew my ear off with worry. In fact I can hear her doing that right now"

He joked in a lightly humorous tone earning a bit of laughter from her.

"Heh heh heh, I shall endeavor to make a hasty return before that can occur." She replied with a smile gracing her features "…now we just have to wait for this storm to pass."

"It may take a while."

He replied as they both sat as comfortably as they could in the Javelin's pilot seats after a while the Amazon turned to him.

"John would you like to hear about her… and my sister?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not too sure about that. Don't get me wrong, I just wouldn't want to pry in something so personal."

"I don't mind, you shared your life with us and I feel I should do the same."

"All right if you don't mind doing so then I am all right with that."

He replied as he found himself curious, something that rarely happened to him.

They spent the rest of the time talking about her homeland, fellow amazons and family with him telling her some about his "family" and the worlds he visited before the Covenant came.

He chose not to say what he was sent to do as he feels they don't need to know some of the darker aspects of his life, he and the others were a black ops team after all and had been involved in less than noble missions when HIGHCOM required them.

It was not something John spoke of for two facts; the first was obviously his loyalty to the UNSC and the fact that he felt guilty about taking human lives. He might have fought Insurrectionists to be sure and they were hardly saints with their use of terror tactics and the blood on their hands, but they were still human.

One memory he did enjoy talking about was one training mission on Coral, a UNSC Colony where they were trained in underwater operations. Chief Mendez had sabotaged their tanks in that situation, but they got even and took his and left him for a while.

They had no doubt that while he would have to work to find them he would get to them eventually so they might as well make the most of it. He smiled a bit more and Diana could not help but smile and laugh gently as she was told about how he and the others spent the last week of their evasion of their father figure by making bonfires to roast clams as well as fish, surfing, and enjoying the sun sets.

Diana could not help but picture such a memory, it was possibly some of the memories that showed that despite their brutal lives after being…taken away from their families, there was some happiness for them.

Finally once the Hurricane dissipates, and they made sure the people were safe Diana explained to the other members of the League her plans. Flash, Cortana and Miranda both made her promise to come back as soon as she could, as they did not want to lose their friend while J'onn wished her safe travels and returns.

Diana said she would do everything she could to return as she too wanted to return to her friends despite not knowing how her mother may react to her unexpected departure.

With that said she soon took off in the Javelin and hope her reunion ended on a high note.

_Somewhere over the Atlantic…_

Javelin 7 flew calmly through the clear skies at night while its sole passenger tried to think of a proper way to explain her actions to her ruler/mother…it was not going so well.

"Mother, you look as radiant as ever…no."

"Gone mother? I didn't go anywhere; I was in my room…alone…for eight months, definitely not."

"The world was in peril! Would you have me stand by and do nothing!?"

*SIGH*

"Hera give me strength." She finally prayed with some frustration as she left any further answers for later. She soon spotted her homeland on the horizon and was glad for that at least.

"Home at last." She spoke with a deep sense of calm, unfortunately upon closer inspection that calm was soon shattered "…what!?"

Fires raged unchecked, buildings lay broken and ships were shattered against the rocks. As she landed and surveyed the damaged area her feelings were a mixture of fear, anger and worry for her people.

***What has happened!? Where are my sisters!?***

She soon spotted some silhouettes in the distance…

"Sisters!" she cried as she ran towards them crying out there names "…Phillipus! Antiope!"

But what she found as she entered the city center chilled her to the core, for her friends were nothing more than lifeless stone.

Stepping further in she saw more of her fellow Amazon's in the same state.

"_By the Goddess…_"

Worry soon grew into fear as she saw the temple where her mother oversaw the day to day affairs.

"_Mother…_"

Swiftly she flew through the battered building, seeing the petrified forms of her mother's bodyguards chilled her…

"MOTHER!" She cried out in alarm as she flew further in, not noticing she was not alone as a figure watched her go. She soon reached the great wall where they worshipped Athena; there she saw the stone form of her mother.

***By Goddess no!***

"Mother no!" she cried out as her hands grasped the cold lifeless visage of her mother "…forgive me, I should have been here to protect you, I should have…"

Tears flowed freely as she kneeled before the form of her mother.

***This is my entire fault! If hadn't…***

However any further thoughts of recrimination were cut off as she spied a robed figure approaching her from behind through a nearby shield, the same shield she quickly grasped and hurled at her mysterious visitor.

"Agh!" the man cried out as he slammed against a fallen column.

"Who are you!?"

"Luminous Daktorb." Was all he said as he fired of a ball of violet energy at her.

The Amazon princess blocked to the best of her ability with her bracers, though she was being pushed back by the bolts of magical energy. She used the momentum to back flip away and keep moving to get some breathing room from her nameless foe who kept the pressure on her, she however made sure not to be anywhere near her sisters or her mother for fear of accidentally destroying them in such vulnerable states.

She proceeded to leapt to a column on her right that still stood near the alter and jumped off it, landing near another broken column and used her great strength to hurl it at the magic user who wisely ducked under the massive missile…however Diana was hardly idle as she rushed him and delivered a powerful right hook to his face.

"Ugh!"

And that blow made him hit the very same column he had evaded that only added to his pain. Wonder Woman wasted no time and grabbed the man by his robes to get some answers.

"How dare you defile this sacred ground cretin!" the furious woman yelled as she prepared to mesh out more punishment at this intruder. Unfortunately her plans were cut short as the man spoke.

"Wait! Harm me and the others remain as they are…"

He spoke quickly though his next words were voiced in a smug and careless tone as he knew that this would stop the irate Amazon cold in her tracks.

"…Cold, hard, lifeless stone."

***Impudent man…*** she mentally growled as anger at his words surged through, she reminded him of his precarious position by shoving him roughly against his pillar. The man groaned but still smirked which angered her a great deal.

"Who are you!? Talk!"

She demanded as worry and anger flowed through her.

"My name is Faust, Felix Faust; I am a humble student of the mystic arts." The man now known as Faust stated proudly. Though to Diana ear's all she heard was anything but humility. The man spoke as if he could tame the world of the supernatural and mystical forces. Diana knew better having been among them for much longer. And one thing she did know was that magical forces can be fickle, allies one second, backstabbers the next if one was not careful.

***Loudmouth braggart, I will see him suffer for this atrocity.***

"Why did you attack my sisters and my family?"

She asks through narrowed eyes as if she was thinking of doing something unpleasant to him should his answer not satisfy her. Yet that was reigned in as she knew that if he was a magic user, he would be able to carry out a response. It was not the least bit easy though as her temper was very high.

"They left me no choice, they attacked and I had to defend myself."

He replied innocently and with no sign of remorse. Of course Diana was not pleased with this and stood up with him still in her grasp before dangling him before her. Her fists were eager to rearrange his face, but right now she needed answers.

"By turning them to stone!?"

"I came here in pursuit of ultimate knowledge, to gain this I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic the first piece was here on this island."

Diana's eyes narrowed at this but decided to get whatever information she could now.

"Go on."

"I'll make you deal; I'll restore your sisters and your mother if you help me get the other fragments."

***Though it's not like you have much choice in the matter do you?*** He thought to himself with untold certainty.

"Why should I believe you?" his actions clearly left him in a poor bargaining position as she had no doubt that he would rather prefer to keep her people in stone to prevent them from attacking.

To answer her question Faust summoned a strange medallion with the visage of the gorgon on it.

"I believe a small act of good faith is in order to prove my words are not false in this matter…" he spoke as he aimed the medallion towards the Queen "…Revis Vitae."

As he spoke the incantation the eyes of the gorgon glow with an eerie yellow light while the stone serpents hissed and writhed.

The Queen's formed soon did the same and as if made of water the lights moved downwards, restoring her form as she did. The woman would be best described as breathtakingly beautiful, flawless skin, raven locks, blues eyes and generous curves showed where her daughters obtained their looks from.

"Uhh!"

The process that freed her from the imprisonment of stone had left her somewhat disoriented and made her drop the sword she carried. The moment she fell to her knees Diana released the warlock and rushed to her side.

"Mother!"

"_Diana…_"

Hippolyta's voice tired from disuse spoke with relief and love as she gazed into her eldest daughter's eyes

"…praise Athena for hearing my prayers and sending you towards home."

"Mother I…I am so sorry for not being here."

"Touching my dears but I believe we have business to discuss don't we Princess?"

That did not sit well with Hippolyta as she recognized the man who had attacked their home.

"You! I shall have your head!"

Hippolyta cried out as she went after the man who had attacked her people.

"Petroba Kisstes!" Faust quickly intones as he holds up the medallion and once more curses the monarch.

"Argh!"

"Mother! No!"

Diana cries out as she cannot help but watch as her mother falls while enveloped in the same yellow glow as before and turned to stone once more. She turned at Faust and her temper was growing even more, now fully aware of just how Faust had done this travesty on her people.

"Monster! Give me that!"

Faust naturally sends the mystical object away as insurance.

"Do we have a deal…your highness?" He openly mocks.

Diana grabs his robes and prepares to cave his skull in but one look at her petrified mother stays her hand.

"What kind of man are you?" she asks with great disdain as she releases him in acknowledgement of the deal. She knew of the men she dealt with in Man's world who were similar to this cretin and now wanted answers.

"A practical one my dear…" he spoke as he conjured an hourglass lets the sand filled end on top to commence the countdown

"…you have 24 hours to bring me the rest of the fragments; otherwise your mother and the rest of your people will remain this way forever."

"And how do I find your accursed relics Faust?"

"The mystical gems are attuned to the vibrations of each fragment; they will lead you to them."

He replied as he handed the three gemstones to her.

Diana took them before stepping towards him to deliver a very clear ultimatum.

"Know this Faust, go back on your word and there will be no amount of magic in the universe that will stop me and nowhere you can hide that I will not find you."

***How quaint.*** he thought to himself in amusement and not in the least bit concerned.

"I'd hurry if I were you, the clock is ticking." He openly mocked once more, savoring this moment of power he had over the Amazon princess. Faust was no fool as he knew that only the threat of her family being rendered utterly into stone prevented Diana from killing him. That did not mean that he was not going to enjoy it of course.

Soon after Faust watched as the Javelin flew away with his unwilling retriever, stepping back inside the temple he chose to speak to his benefactor. Creating a mystical circle and energizing it with ethereal flames the link was soon established.

-FAUST! WHY DO YOU LINGER THERE!?—A booming and powerful voice broke through the flaming circle.

"A change in plans my lord."

-WHAT!?—

"The relics are guarded by powerful forces…" he spoke as calmly as he could as he knew full well his employer's temper was fragile and his wrath swift

"…why should I risk my neck when I can have someone else do it for me?"

-IF YOU FAIL ME FAUST, YOUR NECK WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERNS.—

Faust resisted the urge to swallow in fear as he held his neck.

"The prize will soon be ours, with the help of the Amazon Queen's own eldest daughter no less."

-DAUGHTER? AH YES…HER. — A dark chuckle that soon became a sinister laughter that sent chills down Faust's spine.

***Get a hold of yourself, everything is going according to plan and soon…soon knowledge the likes of which you can only dream off will be yours.*** The sorcerer mind whispered while a satisfied smile overcame his fears.

_On board the Javelin…_

Diana was in a state of worry as she constantly split her attention from the controls to the crystals which would lead her to the relics, and thought of the man who had laid siege to her homeland. She was at war on how to deal with him, going back to bash him to submission was viable, but at the risk of losing any hope of freeing her sisters and mother. But the other was what she would do to beat someone gifted in the mystic arts like this.

***What must I do?** **I know nothing of this Faust or his need for these relics yet I blindly trust him to keep his word?***

It was then that she recalled a passage from the Art of War John had told her about once during her time with him in the Javelin as he explained the one of the lessons he had received as a child.

"_So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will find victory at every turn. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may find victory or you may find defeat. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always suffer defeat._"

***If I recall correctly, John said that in order to truly win one must first ascertain all variables. I know that I Faust is a great sorcerer to be able to lay siege to Themyscira alone, but what else is there? There is only one way to know…but dare I risk it?***

She thought as she went over the pros and cons of her next course of action. All she knew was that the fate of her family and home lay with her next decision and those to follow.

"Batman its Diana…" she spoke as calmly as she could as she knew the man would be suspicious enough with what she was about to request.

-Batman here.—

"I need you to do a background check on a man named Faust. Felix Faust, he's some kind of sorcerer."

-Care to tell me what's going on? —

***This is what I am afraid of…*** any further thought was taken away as one of the gems began to glow intermittently "…I'm sorry I have to go." She finished quickly as she headed in the direction she needed to go to.

However…

_In the Bat cave…_

***Something is wrong…*** the Dark Knight thought to himself as he pressed some commands into the computer. He became the world's greatest detective by being aware of the hints that people gave off unconsciously. And right now Diana was releasing a good deal of hints to tell him that something was off with her. And he had a very good feeling in his gut that this Felix Faust was the cause of Diana's odd behavior

"Computer, track coordinates on Javelin 7."

A map soon showed the location of the League's primary mode of transportation as it flew over a series of islands.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher his teammate's odd request and her need for secrecy.

***Better bring the others in on this, I get the feeling we are about to get involved in something serious.***

"Batman to Watchtower."

-_Redeeming Bias here Batman, how may I be of service?_ — The Forerunner A.I asked pleasantly.

"Where are the others Redeeming?"

-_Superman is currently in Metropolis, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are currently on assignment outside the Solar System, Flash is in the cafeteria replenishing himself, J'onn J'onzz is currently meditating, the Commander is on board the ship while the Reclaimer, Cortana and Doctor Minerva are currently in New York._—

Batman thought up the next course of action and chose to take advantage that their synthetic ally was there as he could retrieve information much more easily than he could…and time may be of the essence if his hunch was correct. And it usually was in something like this.

"Very well, send me all relevant and current information on a man by the name of Felix Faust, look for keywords regarding mysticism, sorcery and magic. Track Javelin 7 and as soon as it lands send the coordinates to Superman, tell him Wonder Woman may be involved in something that could require the League to get involved."

-_Understood Batman, shall I inform the others of this?_—

"Yes, tell them to be ready for anything."

-_Understood, one moment please… _—

His computer soon received a large info packet courtesy of the monitor.

-_Download complete, I shall inform Superman as soon as the transport is located, will there be anything else Batman?_—

"That will be all, keep us posted for anything out of the ordinary."

-_Understood._—

With that done the link closed and Batman soon began to pour over the information and tried to solve this new puzzle brought to him by the Amazon.

_With John and the others…_

The Spartan, currently in his civilian disguise was in his office at the agency, Miranda was currently on board the Dawn during her turn to patrol the system for any anomalies. It was decided by both of them that they needed to be ready in case another incursion were to occur such as the Man hunters hence they alternated turns on board and monitor the system.

He was going over there current cases, both solved and ongoing, as a means to pass the time while he waited for Cortana and Barbara to arrive as they left to get some dinner for him and the reforming scientist.

Pausing for a moment he thought his current situation with Barbara, despite the others slight discomfort in helping fake her death and to allow her free, he felt she was doing quite well for herself now that she had a means to not only control her powers but also become human in form and appearance again.

The A.I easily forged an electronic trail for a Barbara Felicity, as the woman now went by according to Cortana who picked out her last name, from their came a paper trail and no one was the wiser when this virtually unknown woman came into existence.

As per his agreement with the others he kept a close eye on her for any type of foul play under his watch. Cheetah had been told this and agreed as she really wanted to prove herself worthy of this second chance she had been given by the dimensionally displaced soldier. And she wanted to prove to be a woman of her word to him for all he had done.

He also gave her purpose by serving as the Dawn's and Watchtowers medical officer and got her a job at a clinic as a personal favor from one of his clients he had helped out a while back. Though a geneticist by trade she was very quick to adapt to her new career as she had explained to him that sometimes she had to tend to her own wounds to help her healing factor along.

That made good sense to John as well.

Criminals couldn't just go to any doctor or medical facility and most off the books kind made deals were they were used came later to haunt them or for favors with less than noble intentions and no reason to say no.

He and the others also made sure to get her adapted to her new shape changing abilities less some unforeseen side effects occur. He was mostly there by her request since she still was a bit traumatized by Grundy's assault on her, and he wasn't about to say no as he felt he was responsible for her being left at death's door when he was not there for her.

All in all she was doing well for herself and he was glad that he could keep his promise, he wouldn't say they were friends yet given that he had yet to fully share the nature of who and what he was to her but the trust was there and growing.

His attention was diverted to the front door he heard opening and closing and the light footsteps of two individuals.

"We're back!" Cortana spoke up as they entered his office, her still using her 'civilian form'.

"And we come bearing gifts..."

Barbara spoke up as she carried two bags of food, one with one carton of Chinese cuisine and a soup container and the other two with one soup

"…though I can't believe you eat this much and keep such a muscular figure, seems rather unfair to me."

She mock pouted as she set down the containers.

"I have a high metabolism that requires me to eat more than a regular person and I train regularly every chance I get. Not to mention I've been on a very strict diet regime."

He relied calmly though he gave her a small smile.

"Some people get all the luck."

She replied in kind as she enjoy what little conversations she had with him, from what she had been told about the futuristic soldier he was rather quiet and reserved but did know what to say when it counted.

After a while they began to eat while Cortana downloaded herself out of her body and give them some alone time, she told them this and got a sigh from the Chief and Cheetah to blush as the synthetic being was aware of her feelings. John decided to have some chat time with Barbara to see how she was doing right now.

"I hear you did well at the hospital."

"It wasn't easy but I rather enjoyed helping the people there, it's been so long I thought I had forgotten why I wanted to improve the quality of life and bring about new medical innovations. Working at the clinic and over there really brought it all back for me."

"I am glad that you feel that way Barbara, how are things with Dr. Levinson?"

He asks as he recalls the doctor of the clinic as a rather amicable person.

"Oh he is very patient and understanding with me given the lack of understanding in some areas, thank you again by the away for helping get that job." She replied with a warm smile directed at him.

***He has been very generous with me, despite everything I have done he has given me a second chance and yet for no reward…still, I want to know more about him.***

The former villainess thought to herself as she felt warmth in her heart as she looked at him. Of course she had an understanding on WHY she felt that way but right now she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

However any further thoughts were interrupted as Redeeming Bias voice spoke through the computer.

-_Reclaimers are you there?_—

"I am here Redeeming, is there a situation?"

-_Possibly, I was contacted by Batman earlier to both track Wonder Woman who shows odd behavior and search for information on a Felix Faust who she seems interested in._—

John and Cheetah shared a look of confusion at this.

"Who is this Faust?"

-_According to the information I have gathered he was once a well-known scholar in the field of archeology, however he later showed a vaunted interest in the supernatural and mysticism, his peers did not take his radical theories well and was band from the university he worked at…he did not react well._—

"I bet he didn't."

Barbara muttered as she knew quite intimately what that kind of hate and ridicule could due to a person.

-_They were later reported missing and he shortly disappeared without a trace._—

"Until now..." Cortana's voice sprung as she came to join the two, though she was also up to speed on the situation "…what's Diana's connection to Faust?"

-_Unknown at this time, only she can tell us Cortana, I have triangulated her position shall I transmit the coordinates to you?_—

"Do it, get my armor and a Pelican to us as well, inform the Commander of the situation."

-_I shall do as you ask Reclaimer._—

"Does this Faust have any abilities on file we should know about?" Cortana asked.

-_Only that he is a full fledge sorcerer Cortana._—

"Sorcerer? As in magic? As in hocus pocus, I pull a rabbit out of my hat?"

Cortana ask with clear doubts, and who wouldn't as they had yet to ascertain the nature of the supernatural of this world.

"You do know that Grundy is a zombie right?" Barbara points out.

"Yeah but he could be reanimated through science not 'magic', I mean we have yet to see anything remotely magical in this world anyway." The A.I points out.

"We can discuss that later; right now we need to get to Wonder Woman ASAP…"

John spoke up as he stood from his place and headed to the armory they had placed

"…Barbara, head over to the Commander and get the medical equipment prepped in case it is needed, Cortana go over the files with Redeeming about Faust we may need to know more about him before we engage him."

"Right John."

"You got it Chief."

Both of them replied and acted as soon as he stepped out of the office. It took him a few shorts steps to reach the room they used as a make shift armory; the vault was hidden behind a fake wall and secured by a palm and retinal scanner keyed to the UNSC crew as well as password encryption.

John scanned his hand and eye getting a green light from both and soon typed in "SAMUEL" in the keyboard. Inside were rifles, pistols and grenades of UNSC make as well TACPAD's and other assorted technologies from the reality minus Covenant or Forerunner tech.

As he loaded up he felt a bit of unease, not of the physical kind but more in lines of a feeling, he had only felt this way in rare occasions such as when the Invaders came to take over this Earth or the fall of Reach.

He didn't know or understand why he was feeling this way but something told him that whatever this Faust was up to was trouble…big trouble. And if there was one thing Mendez stressed.

'_Go with your gut when all else fails, it's surprising how right it turns out to be._'

***Get it together soldier, whatever it is you can deal with it once the team is gathered and you have a better idea of what it is.*** He told himself before sensing the signal that meant his armor was ready for him.

He pushed the feeling aside for the moment and focused on the present, his teammate was obviously in some kind of trouble and he wasn't about to let her walk into the unknown by herself. He had lost too many good people like that and no way was he going to let that happen again.

_At the Museum of Natural History…_

The Javelin soon landed quietly on the roof of the museum; from there Diana carefully made her way to the skylight, she made sure to check for alarms as John had shown her before gently lifting the glass and dropping down with little noise.

She gave a quick look around for any guards.

***All right, no one is around for the moment so I should be quick about this. I can only hope that none of the others get caught up here. I don't want to them to be dragged into this…especially John, Cortana, and Miranda.***

She made her way towards the ancient Greece exhibit, taking out a crystal as she went along to show her where the relic lay. As she passed ancient artwork she spotted something that brought a bit of nostalgia to her.

An ancient amphora with the plaque describing the artwork yet not the name of the artist who made such an exquisite design and thus the only things mentioned was the age and where it was found. Apparently no one had been able to find the name of the maker and as such left it as is. Though in Diana's case she knew the person who made this relic quite well, after all, the maker was an Amazon just like her.

"Menalippe! Good for you, I always said your work was museum quality."

She spoke kindly as she recalled her friend's great works of art she so diligently made.

***Just one more reason I must succeed and rescue them all…and stop Faust.***

She soon saw the gem pulse and further into the exhibit the same red pulse could be seen inside another amphora next to a giant bronze statue, she gave it a look but remained focused on her target, so focused she never saw the red beam she crossed.

*RRIIININGG!*

The shrill alarm was soon followed by the heavy clang of metal shutter falling into place and sealing her in.

***Blast it all! Diana you fool! No matter…***

"First things first…"

She spoke firmly as she chopped off a section of the artifact to see a stone cylinder of some sort inside. She wondered just what sort of thing was this as she had never seen anything like this before. And coming from someone of her background and age, that was something.

"…why would Faust want this?"

She thought out loud, not noticing that all was not well.

For the relic was not just guarded by machinery and science, but sorcery as well as the statue was soon animated and turned to look at the would be thief. With a thunderous boom it broke free from its base and approaches his quarry.

Diana heard and felt the booming footsteps and saw that looming shadow, turning around she was in shock as the giant stood before her and pull out his massive sword against her.

"Great Gaea!" she cried just before quickly flying off to avoid the massive blade.

*CRASH!*

***What foul magic is this!?*** She thought furiously as she landed some distance away for the apparent guardian of the relic. Upon landing she quickly grabbed her golden lasso and spun it through the air before launching it towards the sword wielding hand.

Unfortunately though she succeed it trapping it, the giant was not very forthcoming in relinquishing his weapon and pulled at the rope to draw her towards his awaiting fist…which soon connected to her body.

*WHAM!*

"UGH!"

She flew back and struck the wall before falling to the floor, the blow rattled her senses but not by much since her awareness was still good enough to warn her of the guardians fast approach, thus she avoided another fatal blow that could have claimed her life.

However her momentary reprieve had not come without a cost as the kneeling giant rose and turned to face her, all the while looking at his hand…and the relic it held.

"No!" she cried out as her hands flew to her waist and found the object missing, regardless of the danger she rushed to the offending appendage to pry it out of the moving statue's hand "…give that back! I must have it!"

The guardian was not in a charitable mood as he took the opportunity to rid himself of the Amazon princess. He swung his sword wildly to strike down the woman, but she nimbly avoided his blade; however he did managed to finally land a blow when she came in close for a blow of her own.

*WHAM!*

"Ugh!" she landed heavily in the ruined columns where the relic was hidden causing them to topple on top of her. The statue moved over the ruins and shifted the rubble with his blade to confirm his victory.

Satisfied the thief was dealt with he began to turn away, but he did not even move a few feet when the rubble began to shift. Diana was not dead and she was most certainly not happy as she lifted a broken column over her head and glared furiously at the Guardian.

"I am Diana! Princess of the Amazons! I WON'T BE DENIED!" and with that resounding proclamation she hurled the makeshift weapon at her hateful foe with all her might.

The giant turned to face her but could not prevent the column from smashing into his right leg, both the column and the leg shattered under the strain. The Guardian looked to his wounded appendage with an expression that clearly spoke volumes of how wrong things were about to go for him.

Which they soon promptly did, as a rather irate Wonder Woman charged at him with a very angry look in her eyes that promised swift and painful retribution. She nailed him with a vicious right hook that sent him tumbling back followed by an uppercut to the chin the another that finally decapitated the statue and did not stop her from raining blow after blow until on broken fragments remained of her foe. She soon spotted the relic among the debris and picked it up with some relief it was finally over and she could continue her search…

"Diana!"

Or so she thought as the unmistakable voice of the Man of Steel rung as he flew towards her from the shattered ceiling.

***Damn it all! This is the last thing I wanted to happen!***

Grimly she thought as she turned to face him with a neutral expression on her face. Which naturally made Superman all the more concerned why Diana would be doing this.

"What's going on?"

"This is not your concern." She replied in all seriousness.

Superman for his part looked around all the devastation and thought otherwise.

"It is when my friends start tearing up museums, now I've already alerted the others…" Clark spoke firmly as he could tell form her mood that something had her tense "…when they get here they'll want an explanation."

Diana simply sighed in frustration at another delay of her mission.

_Later…_

True to Superman's words, Flash, J'onn, the Spartan and Cortana arrived on the scene and upon seeing the destruction immediately turned to the Amazon for answers. Answer she gave reluctantly but realized that the cat was out of the bag and now was not the time to be confrontational. They deserved to know the truth, even more so when John was with them along with Cortana.

She explained her encounter with Faust, how she was able to track the relic, and her battle with the suddenly animated statue. The heroes and the UNSC crew were silent through it all and when it ended they all wore expressions of worry for their friend.

John was the first to speak.

"Diana, you can't trust the word of a man willing to harm others so callously for a mere trinket no matter how…magical, it may seem."

He said to her neutrally though he was still wrapping his head around the concept of magic being real just as much as Cortana was. John was from a world where magic was usually reserved for movies, books, games, and the occasional story for fun or literature. So the idea of REAL magic was a bit too much for him to swallow.

"Of course I don't trust Faust…"

She replied with frustration but at the same time filled with worry

"…but what else can I do? He literally holds the lives of my people in his hands. If I do not…then my people will be rendered fully into stone and I know of no magic to free them. Only…only he has the item and the knowledge to use it."

"I say we go back and kick that would be sorcerer's butt!" Flash spoke up as he dashed to her side in a show of support.

"Although not in those words, I agree with Flash that we need to deal with this man. Taking him out first could help us free your people and your family after all."

The Chief replied with a nod of acceptance.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira."

"Somebody should have told him that before then." The crimson clad speedster quipped.

"Besides…" she spoke next with bitterness at the thought of accepting the malicious individual's demands.

"I gave my word that I would find the other relics. If I do not then he will know that I did not live up to my promise."

"I'm afraid that leaves us with but one course of action." The Martian said in all seriousness as the others looked with equal sentiment.

"We will have to help you." He ended with a reassuring smile at her while John nodded in agreement as he gave her shoulder a gently squeeze. That made her feel assured that they were truly with her on this matter.

***I should have not tried to hide this from them, they are truly good friends.*** Wonder Woman said to herself as she smiled at each of them and held John's hand in acceptance.

"Besides, I doubt I would get in trouble since I am technically a woman." Cortana added with a shrug.

"_Yeah, that's debatable._" Flash muttered, though Cortana heard him of course due to her body's abilities.

"What's was that Flash?" she spoke up casually as her hands morphed into blades.

*SNIKT!*

"…you want a vasectomy? Well why didn't you say so?"

She finished as made to approach him, making him hide behind the Chief.

"Children behave, right now." Chief said with a weary tone as he often had to break the antics of the two.

"He started it." Cortana replied as she pouted while Flash released a breath he was holding.

"Now then…" Superman spoke as he looked towards Diana "…how do we go about this?"

"I suggest we split up into teams, that way we can cover more ground with little time in between." The Master Chief said out loud getting all to agree to the plan.

"Right then, Wonder Woman, Superman and the Spartan will go in one direction while Flash, I and Cortana head in another, agreed?" J'onn suggested as a plan of action, the others seeing the wisdom of it.

"Here is the tracking crystal J'onn, when it pulses it means you are close to relic." The Amazon noble handed the gem to her teammate who took it gladly while memorizing the instruction she gave him.

"Then let's move out, we are working against time and a madman's whims."

John's voice sounded with all seriousness as he took to the air, soon followed by Superman and Wonder Woman, the last receiving a telepathic message from J'onn as he and the others began to board the Javelin while the Pelican flew to the Dawn.

***We will succeed Diana, we promise you that.***

***Thank you.***

She replied with gratitude for the words and sentiment behind them.

Now it was a race against time, only this time she would not be alone in this debacle.

To be continued…

Well as you can see things are starting out well, next chapter is the big bad fight, I will be honest when I say that it was a nightmare to make and this is just the first of the episodes I believe will give me much grief. I still have to worry about the Justice Lords (I figured out how to make a Justice Lord Spartan now I have to figure out how to handle the arc and the aftermath), Starcrossed, and the time travel episodes.

I've thought about placing the JSA (that's the predecessors of the JL for those of you not familiar with the DCU) whether in a original story arc or as a substitute in one episode where Flash and others land in a reality where they encounter old school heroes who had died in a war.

I was asked if I could include Young Justice and Teen Titans in this but I need to think about that, I could insert some of the characters but who and how is the tricky part, Nightwing is all grown up, Wally is the Flash though I made mentions of Jay Garrick and Barry Allen . I could make a dimensional cross with them much like the Lords but again that would be a first for me…unless I make it in the Justice Lords universe, hmm that could work.

Anyway time to answer some fans…

Marc Ello: Thank you for your support, I plan to add Forerunner weaponry during Starcrossed. In fact, despite the inevitable destruction his armor will suffer in this arc I won't upgrade until that point in time since I want to figure out how to make something plausible and believable.

Guest: As much as I believe the Didact (or is it Didacts? Oh foreshadowing! Read the books!) can take on anyone who comes across him I don't think he would last long against Darkseid.

Guest: Good suggestions on enemies, I will give them a look see and maybe whip up something, Slade is definitely going to come back and hassle John. I made started something there with those two and I plan on creating his own personal enemy akin to what Freedom Guard did but with my own personal touch. I do have plans with Ace and how it ties in with the fate of the Joker at the end of the episode and as for the ladies well that is a tricky road I am maneuvering so I can't make any promises about how will turn out in the end.

Guest: He will go to Gotham and he and Batman will hit a point of contention there in their team interactions due to their methods in handling their opponents. Actually the timeline is right, in the JL and JLU series it was Wally West who was the Flash while in Young Justice Series it is Barry Allen who carried on the mantle of the Flash. Maxima will definitely be making an appearance and I will make a cat fight…but with whom?

Wolf: I try to get by with spellchecker and the help of my Beta reader but we can't always get it right. As for his choice in melee weaponry, I agree that the hammer may not be showing off his skill in CQC but I think I'll surprise you with what I have in mind for him after the Hade's fight.

Mandalore Requiem: More like a Immortal, singular, but yeah that's what I am going for as far as personal nemesis goes for John. I actually got the idea from watching 300, Worlds deadliest warrior (seriously who would bet on the ninja to actually win against a Spartan) then a documentary on the battles themselves (See Discovery and History channels are good for the creative process); I should warn you folks that I may take liberties in how I portray them in this story.

As for Deathstroke, yeah his healing factor came before he lost his eye hence why he has only one and in regards to him being a worthy foe for John, I figure if the guy chooses to go up against the League's powerhouses and master combatants and give them trouble than he has more going for him than most people think…even Batman has trouble beating him and he is the freaking Batman!

Jyggilag: He is one but not the only one, in regards to the Titans remember that Wally and Nightwing are now grownups now and have established themselves away from their old roles so if I do show them they would have to be a new generation (Possibly Superboy, Wonder Girl, and such…)

After the Amazon arc concludes I do plan to make my own version of a World (or in Green Lanterns case universal) tour such as what Freedom Guard did, and it will start in Gotham City. I do get you what you mean by expanding the Chief's, and by proxy the UNSC crews, interactions with the rest of the DC U.

Power Girl has been a touchy subject for me, like Doomsday in my Xander/Thor/DCAU story; I have long debated how to handle her origin in my little version of this universe…I would be open to discuss this subject with you if you are willing, send me a PM and will talk.

Sr. Chief 'Maverick: While I do guarantee that we will see more UNSC characters in the Marvel based fic, the same could not be said here as it will prove difficult but I will see if something can be worked out along the road, no promises.

inuboy86: Well I have established Cheetah into a more simple role yet also gave her something she can do to help prove herself to the League and show that she can grow as a person.

Freedom Guard: Thanks for the help friend, Deathstroke vs. Chief round 2 will be interesting later on, I think I'll have the setting away from urban combat to a jungle or something like that. Cat fight is a probability between the ladies interested in our Spartan friend as well as Artemis getting in his face in an attempt to show Amazon superiority.

Kurogane7: Good to hear from you to friend, I just recently learned about that function so I will see once the next chapter is ready. Vixen is a potential partner for Chief (it don't matter what your skin color is, it don't matter what your religion is and it don't matter what your sexual orientation is… if your happy and in love that makes all the difference in the world.)

Oh trust me he will get noticed, no Kratos or Forerunner though, sorry.

That's all folks, until the next chapter, Peace out and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all and to all good night.


	13. Chapter 13

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

Well, here we are once more, it took a while but here is the brawl you have been waiting for so diligently for. I won't lie and say this was a walk in the park, it was long and painful road of writer blocks, character modifications and how best handle the confrontation.

I will ask you to please be open minded and consider very carefully what you choose to say in regards to this chapter. I did my best and that's all any man can do in the face of adversity.

On with the show…or better yet, LET'S GET READY TO RRRRUUUUMMMBBLLLEE!

"_Whispering – Cortana speaking in the armor_"

"_Redeeming Bias speaking_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

"DEITY SPEAKING"

Chapter 10 part 2:

_Deep in the jungles of South America…_

The Javelin flew swiftly towards a temple that stood silently in a large clearing, one would be surprised that such a distant culture would have any link with another separated by miles of earth and water.

The occupants soon found a suitable landing zone, once fully secured on the ground the hatch opens and out step Cortana and J'onn who was the one who carried the gem, behind them was Flash who naturally was once more showing a very carefree attitude despite the circumstances.

"Picture it, the sun, the sea, hundreds of women who look just like her running around and me the first man they've seen in…oh maybe forever!"

The speedster spoke with a rather vivid idea of what to expect on Diana's homeland, J'onn stayed focused on the job at hand while Cortana was picturing herself throttling the man.

"…and look what I brought, iced mochas for everyone! Sweet."

"I fail to see the attraction there." The Martian said in regards to the younger man's comments.

"_Please don't encourage him to speak up; I think he's blatantly forgotten that just about everyone on Diana's homeland with exception to her hates men._"

The UNSC A.I muttered as she rubbed her forehead to alleviate the irritation she was feeling. That in itself was actually something of a first for her since while she COULD understand irritation, thanks to John's antics at times, she never felt that before.

Now she could, and it was making begin to wonder just what OTHER negatives came with having a body.

***Well this is a first, I guess A.I's can get headaches when in the presence of loudmouthed Casanovas…lucky me!***

She sarcastically thought near the end there before addressing the man in a fake sweet tone as if he was a child.

"Flash sweetie, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe trying to impress a society of warrior women who have isolated themselves for hundreds of years and thought less than kind thoughts on members of the opposite sex might be a bad idea? For all you know, they might very well use you as target practice for their weapons and also as a prime example of why they hated men in the first place."

"Man, why do you always have to bring me down Cortana? Seriously you need to loosen up! Life is too short for being too grumpy and serious all the time, I mean look at Batman!"

Flash replied to her statement with the same upbeat tone.

"…okay, I concede that point to you but..."

"Perhaps we should focus on the relic first?"

J'onn's calm and neutral voice broke any further comments from the two, as they now stood in front of the path that led to the ancient temple.

Flash stood by him with smile.

"No problem!"

With that said the guardian of central city took the gem and dashed inside the ancient structure with only a red blur of as evidence of his actions, in seconds he returned with the amphora and a cheeky grin. Cortana groaned mentally at this, he did not even bother to think about what happened when they found Diana in the museum hours before. She did not need a degree in criminology to know that not ALL of the damage was done by the Amazon.

"See? That was easy."

"_Show off._" Cortana mutters, earning her a wink from the easy going hero. Said hero took the top off and removed the relic, which in this was a larger cylindrical stone than the one in Diana's possession…and like hers it was not left unguarded as the earth began to rumble.

"What the…!?"

Flash cried out. Cortana on the other hand responded differently, her worry about this being like what happened to Diana earlier now vindicated.

"This is your fault Flash!"

Cortana cried out as she tried to keep herself stable as the land shook like mad around them.

"My fault!?"

"You jinxed us!"

"I just said it was easy!"

*BOOM!*

The three jump back as a large creature bursts forth from the ground and reveals itself to be a gigantic snake…with fire literally in its eyes and massive blasts of flames pouring from its mouth. Once the thing was done making the very fiery entrance, it glared darkly at the heroes...it's intent towards them very obvious.

"…okay so I stand corrected."

Naturally this set of the A.I as her patience was now at an end.

"I am so kicking your ass when all this is over Flash. You REALLY did not bother to think that something like that has SOME form of protection just in case someone tried to steal it?! Why did you think the museum was a wreck when we got there?!"

The A.I replies harshly as the three stood pole axed at the sight of the creature, before it reared back its head and spewed forth flames at them.

_Meanwhile with John and the others…_

The three were flying towards the direction the gem pointed at and John was starting to wonder how long it would be before they would find the location. He had communicated with the Commander Keyes earlier to give her a sitrep.

Like him and Cortana she was still a bit off guard with the whole magic angle, but understood that Diana's people were in danger from Faust and they would turn their backs on her when she needed it.

-Any news Chief? — Miranda asked over the comm. line.

"We are still heading north; the gem seems to give off a strong pulse in this direction." He replied as he adjusted his flight path for wind and turbulence.

***Suit seems to be holding up well despite this being the longest flight I have given it, still need more practice on it if I want to master it.***

-Keep us posted, and stay sharp, we're in unknown waters here and don't know what it is we will face.—

"Understood Commander, 117 out."

Superman trailed back to talk to him while Wonder Woman maintained her attention between the gem and their destination.

"Everything all right?" he spoke calmly despite the noise as he knew that the Spartan's armor would filter out the background noise.

"Everything is fine Superman, just giving a sitrep to the Commander Keyes. Better to keep her abreast of the situation and be ready." He replied.

"How are you holding up? I or Diana can help if you like, since this is the longest you've gone in the air."

"Thank you for your offer Superman but I am fine, despite the long flight at the moment, the HUD reads that suit integrity and systems are in the green."

"All right then, but give shout if that changes all right?" Clark's ever present care for the welfare of others was clear in his comment.

"Roger that, though I think we are nearing the end of this search."

He nodded towards their Amazonian teammate who was slowing down while the pulses grew more rapid. Both men did the same as they stood behind her…and from where they stopped felt some level of confusion.

"You have got to be joking."

The Spartan spoke with some disbelief and annoyance in his tone as this was not was what he was expecting as a sanctuary or some ancient relic. He had been so used to dealing with Forerunner relics being either in caves, museums, or massive constructs that this was LAST place he expected to find an artifact.

"Could there be some mistake?"

Superman naturally asked.

"No…according to the gem it's in there." Diana spoke with just the same confusion as all three stared the Metro Mall.

***Thousands of years of history and it gets paved and buried over to make way for a mall…wonderful.***

Clark thought a bit sadly as he did have a fondness to learn from the past given his own nature for discovering the truth about his origins.

John did not share the sentiment as he felt this was an inconvenience as he was sure people would ask questions on why after destroying a museum exhibit they felt the need to destroy a mall too. He had a feeling that there was going to be one heck of a media circus after all this.

Back in the UNSC, no one complained since they had more important concerns, that being the Covenant invasion and Insurrectionist attacks. He lost count of the number of civilian buildings he and the UNSC military had converted to bases or ruined and had a feeling that if things had been different, that museum curator back on Cote d'Azur would have really demanded some serious compensation out of him and the others.

As a man who had worked in the shadows before the war with the Covenant and thus his duties changed he felt at odds with this aspect of his choice to help the heroes, but he had swallowed his discomfort then and he would do so now. Diana was in trouble and it was his duty to help her as both her teammate and friend.

The three soon landed and made their way inside the building, Diana never had gotten the chance to see what a mall was liked, since most her outings in New York were to small shops and cases, was rather curious.

***What a strange place to gather.***

She thought before voicing an opinion about the place.

"It's like some kind of temple."

Clark and John both felt a measure of amusement at that.

"Yes, for those who worship their credit cards." The Man of Steel quipped.

"Be careful that the Commander or Barbara don't hear you say that out loud in their presence. I have no doubt they will be giving you a VERY loud discussion about that."

John added without a thought, earning a curious look from Diana and a smile from Clark.

They moved onward, John cradling his MA5C in his arms and keeping his senses and sensors opened for anything. He had exchanged one pistol for a silenced M7 as well as taking a Gravity Hammer to complement his shotgun at the museum before Diana explained her actions and he was glad for it.

The trio passed a boutique that showcased some female shaped mannequins in dresses and swim wear. Diana eyed the items distastefully as she felt them demeaning towards women.

"How can any female wear such ridiculous garments willingly?"

"You got me."

Superman replied honestly as he was a man of simple tastes while John chose to remain quiet and alert since he had better things to do than comment about it. The former was looking at everything within the X-ray spectrum. This soon paid off as he spotted an ancient jar beneath the floor.

***Bingo!***

"There it is, stand back while I go get it."

With those words the Kryptonian took a short flight and began to spin at high speeds to drill through the floor and reach the object of their quest. It only took mere moments before he returned with the relic in hand.

"Why would it be buried here?" She asks as she could not for the life of her understand that.

"Perhaps there was something else here before this mall was built? A temple or burial ground of some sort in history and no doubt the records were lost ever since. That would explain why nothing is here to indicate this being what we expected"

John theorized openly to the two, archeology was not his strong suit so he could only come to those conclusions.

"It has been here a long time so that could be a possibility."

Superman added in agreement.

"But why is it here? Why go to all the trouble of hiding these relics? And most importantly why does this Faust need them so badly that he's willing to take Diana's people hostage?"

John asks his two not really expecting an answer but out of a need to get it out in the open. They both look at him and from what he could see they were giving his questions a lot of thought since they were valid given the situation they found themselves in.

"We'll have to get the answers from this Faust after we deal with him and save my people."

Diana says in response as she prepares to remove the relic from the jar…however it would not be so simple this time either as they were about to find out.

As soon as the top sensed an intrusion, a brilliant flash of white light came from the relic's container making the three stumbled back after being blinded. They heard it crash and brake but paid it no mind as they tried to regain their sight, Diana being the first to do so and was shock by what she was seeing.

Superman and the Spartan were nowhere to be seen and were they once stood now in their place were a pair of monsters for lack of a better word. One was a large winged demon of scaly gray skin and red eyes which snarled at her, while the other was a green skinned Cyclops with a golden yellow eye and carrying an odd assortment of crossbows, as well as a hybrid of a warhammer on one end and a battle axe on the other, over its slightly armored form.

Superman and John were also regaining their sight with the former calling out to their teammate.

"Diana…" he spoke out as his eyes cleared and gasps at what he sees "…what!?"

A horned reptilian demon with a yellow underbelly and very fierce looking claws and a tail was snarling at him, He looked to where the Spartan was and spotted the Cyclops. John for his part was just as caught off guard as he could not believe what his eyes were seeing as he gazed at the two creatures.

Seeing no sign of them he raised his weapon at the closest one, in this case the winged demon, and spoke to it in a hard commanding tone not knowing whether they could understand him or answer back.

"Where are my teammates!?"

He ordered it then turned to the other creature and spoke to it in the same way.

"Answer me now!"

All the two heard were snarls and grunts of the one eyed being and tensed when he waved the weapon at them. Diana had enough of this and her worry for her friends overrode what little patience she had left.

"Where are my friends!?"

She cried out as she took a stance.

The winged demon looked away from the Cyclops and snarled at her, which was all the incentive she needed as she flew at him at and delivered vicious right hook to its jaw followed by a left.

The Cyclops fired at her, shocking her a bit as his crossbow fired one arrow after another, she deflected them with her bracers but the distraction proved costly as the winged demon rammed into her with shoulder charge.

Superman watched as the lizard like creature struck a tree before righting itself; he turned his attention to the Cyclops and was soon struck by the arrows, however this simply bounced off him.

John muttered a curse as he watched the bullets from his rifle having no effect on the winged creature, said creature flew up then shot down straight him making roll to the right as its clawed hand struck the place where he once stood.

*BOOM!*

Leaving a small crater in its wake, John lobbed a grenade at the creature and ran to gain some distance from the explosion that soon followed. According to the motion tracker the creature have been from a bit away but remained close to its original position.

***Damn! These creatures show great resilience and tremendous strength my armor isn't built to withstand for long…I have to disengage the safety protocols and limiters if I want to even stand a chance, I just hope that it will be enough to make a difference.***

With that thought in mind he sent the command and received a warning signal asking him to confirm the order, he gave an affirmative and soon felt the armor's system begin to compensate as he prepared himself mentally and physically for the new surge in power.

He had previously trained on the Forerunner home world to get a feel for the armor at full strength and even now felt a struggle to maintain control of his movements as he dropped his weapons and grabbed his gravity hammer. This reminded him of the time he had to retrain himself once he was fresh out of augmentation surgery, and when he and the others got the Mark IV MJOLNIR. Only this time this he was going to be really hitting the redlines and pushing the boundaries with no team of technicians to help him.

***This is would be much easier with Cortana here, but I will have to adapt for now and hope I get the answers I want.***

He didn't think any further as his tracker told him he was about to get blindsided from the right, a quick glance confirmed this as the reptilian creature flew at him. He responded by ducking under the wild swing it threw and let off an uppercut to the things jaw.

*WHAM!*

"UGH!"

Diana cried out as the one eyed beast's fist struck her face hard it rattled he skull.

***By the Gods! The creature must have steel skin!***

She worriedly said to herself as she rubbed her jaw where the creature struck. She spotted it charging her with its warhammer held high, she had tensed her legs to prepare to doge right then take it off its feet however before it could strike it was rammed into by the winged demon.

***So they fight between themselves? Good, that gives me time to form a plan to capture one of them and get some answers, I only pray that they have not harmed my friends.***

She thought as she waited for an opening.

Superman for his part tried to maintain its hold on the one eyed being but it was trashing like mad, he could tell he was the stronger of the two but its blows still stung and it knew where to hit to cause the most pain as it rammed its elbow into his ribs and head hard and repeatedly.

"That's enough out of you!" he yelled as he slammed him face first into a support pillar that seemed to stun it for a moment as it felt to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Now to get some answers out of y…"

Clark never got the chance to finish as he was suddenly grabbed from the waist and slammed backwards into the floor with great force.

*BOOM!*

Another crater was soon formed and he was momentarily stunned, allowing the reptilian demon to grab him by the neck and smack him away with a right hook.

"UGH!"

He slammed into another support pillar for his troubles.

He winced at the pain his jaw and cursed himself for not paying attention to his other foe.

*ZAT!*

A horrible screech got his attention as the reptilian creature flew away with a trail of smoke coming from its back before it crashed into a nearby store, following its path it saw the Cyclops with its steaming weapon point in its direction.

***Great, it has a MAGICAL weapon, I hope the others are faring better than me.***

He thought before entering the fray once more.

_With the others…_

Sadly Superman's hopes were not exactly answered in the right way as three faced off against the relics gargantuan snake guardian. Flash and Cortana leap to the sides as the fire spewed forth from the snake's maw, J'onn however was too late and took the full blast, much to his displeasure as fire was not a Martian's best friend.

"ARGH!"

"J'onn!" Cortana cried out as she angrily faced the snake with her arms held out as they morphed into a pair of cannons.

"Try this on for size you bastard!" She cried out as she fired the Sentinel beams at the creature.

*ZZAAATTT!*

"SSSSHHHHAAA!"

The fire breathing reptile cried out in pain as the beam lances its scales and skin. This thank fully diverted it's attention away from the Martian and onto the mobile A.I, Cortana changed her arms to shields when the snake fired off burst of flames at her.

Flash rushed J'onn to a secure position before running interference for Cortana as they guardian reared back its head for another shot.

The crimson clad speedster knelt before the A.I with his back to her before he spins his arms until they appeared nothing more than red cyclones that part the flames before they can reach them. This does not deter the creature from its objective and continues its assault on the two; Flash however decides to up the ante.

"You're toast!"

With that said he pours more speed to his arms until the powerful winds they produce push the flame back at the animal.

"Get to J'onn, I'll handle the oversized belt here!"

Wally ordered as he saw the snake was now more angry and determined and launched itself at them.

Cortana said nothing but did as told as she jumped to the right near J'onn while Flash dodged the snake's maw and ran the length of its body until it he stood a quarter of its body near the head.

The reptile was not deterred as it tried to devour and burn the intruder, this however proved its undoing as it chase after him until it tried to snatch him up through a hole made by its own body and ending up in a rather comical knot with its own body.

***Huh, so that can happen in real life**.*

He thought with mirth as he dashed back to his teammates.

J'onn was leaning on Cortana as he regained his strength.

"Are you okay J'onn? Do you need medical attention?"

The UNSC A.I asked gently despite the circumstances they found themselves.

"No…no I am fine Cortana, I just need a breather and some quiet."

He replied neutrally though his intentions were betrayed by the glare he was sending to the snake. Flash was next to them in less than a second while the Martian Manhunter now stood without assistance.

"Get the relic; I'll deal with our 'friend' here." He spoke as he stepped forward just as the snake got out of its predicament and lunged at the last of the Martians. J'onn stood his ground, reared back his right arm and…

*WHAM!* delivered a thunderous uppercut to the jaw that knock the snake out in a flash.

"Damn…" Cortana let out as she wore a look of awe "…talk about a mean right hook."

***We sure could have used someone like him during the war, though I can bet that the UNSC would not be overly fond of the idea of an alien fighting with them; not mention of course a certain snake bastard in ONI would LOVE to study J'onn if given half the chance.***

She calmly thought despite her surprise.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Wally added as he held the relic.

"_Yeah right._"

Cortana muttered softly as she rolled her eyes at the man.

"Let's go…"

J'onn said as he took the relic from his teammate and headed towards the Javelin with the others in tow "…who knows what dangers they may be facing now if they found their piece."

"Right, better check in with the Commander and see if she knows anything."

Cortana spoke as she took a seat next to him.

_On board the Forward Unto Dawn…_

-Commander Keyes, this is Cortana, do you read? —

"Loud and clear Cortana, what is the situation?" Miranda replied as she and the monitor stood on the bridge of the warship.

-Took some doing but we managed to get the relic, though we had not counted on it being so uniquely guarded.—

Miranda wore a look of confusion while Redeeming Bias floated there as he processed those words.

-Yeah I'll say, what with a giant fire breathing snake being pretty unique all right. — The Flash's voice came through the comm.

"…a what?"

-It appears that whoever hid these relics did so with clear thoughts that not just anyone should get them if at all. — J'onn added.

***What are we dealing with here?*** Miranda thought with some worry as she held her chin; she turned to look at the Monitor next to her.

"Get in contact with the Chief; I want to know what is going on with him and the others and I want to know now."

"_Yes Commander Keyes…_" It replied before its eyes glowed before it stopped and it uttered "_…oh dear._"

"What is it?"

"_I am detecting some abnormal readings from the Reclaimer's combat skin, he also appears to have disengaged the suits limiters and safety features._"

THAT got Miranda concerned as she knew that the ONLY time that ever happened was when John had a REALLY dangerous enemy to face.

"Can you contact him?"

"_I shall try._"

_Back with John and the others…_

John was not feeling too well, the reason for this as the creatures were proving difficult to subdue as their strength and endurance far exceeded his own even in the armor. Speaking of his armor, it had taken some blows from both and was showing signs that it was not going to leave the repair ward for while with all the dents and cracks.

His shield emitters had been blown out after a powerful right cross came from the reptilian demon that flew him straight into a support beam and his visor was cracked from a back hand from the winged demon. Thankfully any physical damage was taken care of by the nanites in his body; still the taste of blood was starting to grow tedious to him.

He of course got his fair share of hits in too as his hammer had proven effective against the creatures, the wing demon made it a priority to avoid it in close quarters as its gravimetric shockwaves and enhanced blows had caused it some damage to the ribs while the beams it fired made it a good weapon against its wingless counterpart.

He hefted his weapon, now in a shortened and single handed mode as it helped free his other hand as well as offer him more maneuverability, and gazed at the creatures sizing him and themselves up.

***I don't have much left in this fight, and I still haven't gotten close to finding out where Superman or Diana are…I wish Cortana was here.***

He said to himself as he tightens his hold on his weapon in his hand.

Superman was in the same boat as he was weary of making a move on either of the creatures, the Cyclops was clearly the weaker of the two but fought with more precision and technique then he thought possible for such a fearsome beast. The other could match him in strength and fought with great ferocity that had him trying to go all out against it in hopes of weakening it enough to find his missing friends.

***My ribs are nearly healed but still I can't take one on without the other going at my unguarded back.***

The Man of Steel thought grimly as she kept a close eye on them.

Wonder Woman's thoughts were split between maintaining a good defense and worry for her friends as she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate as the thought of them being hurt because of her grew. They had shown her kindness, loyalty and friendship in this time what with her people's plight and now she may have inadvertently caused them to suffer some horrible fate.

She kept a wary eye on the creatures she faced, she did so while resisting the pain she had felt when the Cyclops weapon fired beams of energy at her which hurt something fierce as they managed to get some shots passed her defenses.

***I must get that weapon from him and also be mindful of the other one.***

As they watched each other not realizing that they faced their respective teammates, each strategized a means to overcome the other. It was at that moment that the Chief received a transmission from the Dawn.

-Chief! Chief! Do you read!? — The cries of the commander cut through the static.

"I read you Commander, though there is some static on the line."

-Thank goodness, we've been trying to reach you for 10 minutes, something is interfering with communications so I am having Redeeming try and clear it up as best we can. What is the situation?—

"We found the relic, however it emitted some kind of energy that blinded us for a moment, when I regained my sight Superman and Wonder Woman were gone and two unknown creatures were in their stead. I have been fighting them since but they are tremendously strong and durable." He replied calmly despite the situation.

-Damn it! Okay, let's us take a look at your surroundings and scanners and see if we can find them.—

There was a momentary pause in the line before a shocked gasp came through.

"Commander? Commander Keyes what's wrong?"

-Chief those aren't two creatures you're fighting! Those are Superman and Wonder Woman!—

Once the Keyes said those words, he felt a sensation of awareness come to him as he looked at the two creatures forms fade away and reveal his two teammates. Needless to say he was shock by this turn of events.

***What the hell!? What just happened here!?*** One very confused Spartan asked himself before addressing his CO in hopes of some orders to help because as of right now logic and reason had flown out the window.

"Commander…? What…what should I…?"

-I don't know what to do either Chief… — Miranda replied as she honestly did not know how to handle this odd and dangerous situation.

- Redeeming, can we talk to them? —

-_I am receiving a higher level of interference with them, but I shall endeavor to break through it._ — The monitor spoke calmly as it began to work.

-Chief, drop your weapons and back away slowly, whatever it is that is doing this hasn't at least compromised their minds completely. —

John was a bit reluctant to place himself in such a position of weakness however it was outweighed by his concern for his teammates. He was not about to risk hurting them anymore than he already had despite the nature of their abilities.

Slowly he powered down the hammer and gently lowered it to the ground while maintaining eye contact on his fellow Leaguers. He could tell they were confused by his actions, and a part of him was wondering what it is they were seeing under this…spell.

***After this is over I am having Cortana and Redeeming divert resources to finding something to counter for this type of situations.*** He thought in all seriousness as he found he had enough with the unknown quantities that came with dealing with magic and the supernatural despite this being his first encounter.

Superman and Wonder Woman were indeed caught off guard by the Cyclops as he dropped his weapon and backed away slowly; they instinctively look at the other seeing only a creature in place of a friend in worry of a surprise attack. This is all the time needed as they hear a voice they most certainly welcome.

-This is Keyes! Do you read me!? I repeat this is Commander Keyes, calling Superman and Wonder Woman! — They both heard her despite the interference, Diana was having trouble sending a reply but luckily Clark heard her loud and clear.

"Superman here Commander, I am very, very glad to hear your voice."

-Do not fight the creatures! I repeat do not fight the creatures! What you are facing is each other under an illusion. —

"What?!"

Diana cried out in shock, turning to look at the creatures she was even more surprised as she saw the illusion fall and reveal her foes to be none other than the Spartan and the Man of Steel.

"_By the Goddess!_"

The Amazon princess whispered as she got a good look at the damage John had incurred in their unforeseen bout "…_what horrors have we unleashed_?"

_On the isle of the Amazons… _

-WHERE IS SHE FAUST!? WHERE IS THE AMAZON PRINCESS!? — The dark malevolent voice boomed through the flaming portal.

"Try to have patience my Lord…" Faust replied though he soon regretted his poor choice of words as the intensity of the flames grew in response.

-PATIENCE!? PATIENCE YOU SAY YOU BUMBLING FOOL!? I HAVE BEEN PATIENT FOR OVER 3000 YEARS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF PATIENCE YOU FILTHY WORM! —

Faust chided himself as he knew full well he could be on the receiving end of his master's wrath if he is not careful...and oh how he dreaded that fate. He would gladly endure the princess's wrath over enraging the God of the Underworld any day.

"Forgive me my Lord, I merely meant to say that that the relics will soon be within our grasp, I can feel it in my very bones and then Lord Hades this world will be ours for the taking."

-THEY BETTER BE… FOR YOUR SAKE, THEY BETTER BE.—

_With Diana, Superman and the Spartan…_

As Diana held the mystical artifact she could not help but comment on it after the terrible ordeal the trio just went through.

"Powerful forces are at work here." She spoke in a guarded tone as she stood up with the object.

"I would have to agree with that assessment Wonder Woman."

John replied calmly and while she heard no malice from his voice, it did not diminish the shame she felt in knowing he had harmed her friend, and possibly coming close to killing him as well. She spotted Superman casting discreet glances at the man with a look that rivaled her own.

Despite the armor, the training or his augmentations, John was still a man with no powers and the knowledge that they had inflicted such damage on him was not the least bit comforting to either of the heroes. They began to think that perhaps they should convince John not to carry on with the mission due to the state he was in.

***This is my fault, I never should have allowed this to happen.*** She thought grimly as she placed the relic next to the other one.

Batman's voice interrupted her thoughts before they could take further hold.

-Diana… — the Dark Knight spoke in his usual foreboding tone -…I dug up something on your "friend" Faust.—

That comment earned her undivided attention.

"What is it?"

-I think you better see for yourself.—

With that final comment the protector of Gotham ended the conversation.

-I don't like the sound of that.—Miranda spoke through the line, the three silently agreed.

"Commander, if you could please contact the others and have his location transmitted to us?" Superman asked politely as many would expect of him despite the circumstances they found themselves in.

-Already on it Superman.—

"John, can you make the trip?" Diana hears her teammate ask their resident super soldier.

"Physically yes as the nanites have healed the damage, however the readings I'm getting from the MJOLNIR'S BIOS show that sustainable flight might not be a possibility Superman."

"Then allow me to carry you there." She spoke up suddenly; a bit embarrassed by her words as she figured the man's pride would not accept such an offer though she was pleasantly surprised by his answer.

"All right, let me grab my weapons first."

He replied calmly to her as John did not have a typical man's pride as some would say it, after all having worked with the UNSC's best female Marines, Army, Navy, and Air Force personnel and officers, as well as his fellow female Spartans, he learned to respect women and Diana certainly earned his.

"I'll handle that John…" Superman spoke before he dashed with a loud whoosh before he came back with his arms full of the Spartan's weapons "…here you are."

"Thank you Superman."

Soon with all his weapons secured the three made their way towards the exit, though John cast a look at all the destruction they wrought.

"I hope we have a good alibi for this and the museum in place." He said out loud.

"I'll speak to the Curator and owners and ask Batman if he knows anyone who can help out with funding for repairs." The last son of Krypton replied getting a satisfied nod from the soldier.

***Better to not lose the backing of the people and the goverments.*** John thought to himself as he felt things would go more smoothly for the team if they were aware of the impact they had on the world and its inhabitants. This was yet another difference between his Spartan brothers and sisters and the Justice League as the war with the Covenant made their public utterly supportive of the Spartans when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

Here it was a different story...

Once outside Superman slowly floated upwards while Diana stood to the right of the Spartan and slipped her arm around his waist until she found a good enough purchase. He did the same as he held her waist firmly enough to hold on yet not enough to hurt her, though he doubted that was possible as he reinstated the limiters and safeties on his armor.

Still he was not taking chances as despite her resilient form, John had harmed Diana so he too was not pleased by his actions and took every precaution not to aggravate any injuries the Amazon might still have.

She took note of that and found the gesture not all offensive... and somewhat comfortable that he showed such care despite what he went through with her.

"Ready John?"

"As ever Diana."

"Then off we go."

_Later above the home of Felix Faust…_

The team soon found themselves together once more at Batman's location atop the apartment complex that served as the sorcerers abode. Flash and Cortana were gob smacked by the condition the Spartan had arrived in. J'onn and Batman said nothing but were very much concerned.

John had to fend off Cortana's attempts to get him on board the Dawn for medical attention, a feeling a certain former villainess and Commander reciprocated when Cortana's scans showed the armor had sustained considerable damage while his body showed evidence of heavy trauma. He knew that they had very good reason for him to be healed, and he was no fool, but they were running against the clock here so he had to be in the field.

In the end she had transferred herself out of her body and into the armor to see if she could do some on site repairs while sending data to Barbara and Redeeming so they could do a more accurate assessment when they finally got him to listen to reason.

Throughout this the League had retold what they had faced in their quest for the relics to the each other and the Commander and A.I.

"Jeez Chief, and I thought we had it bad with the overgrown leather belt." Flash quipped as he frowned at the damage he had incurred.

"Come's with the job Flash…"

John replied neutrally with a shrug as he honestly had gone through worse in his life. After all, he had to endure fighting with wounds that by all rights should have sent normal men to the ICU for years, or a pine box.

"…a soldier must be prepared to take a few hits along the way to complete the mission."

"_A few hits he says…_" Cortana spoke in a huff through the speakers "…_you must be daft John, more so than usual. The shield array has its power cut off, the biofoam injectors are offline, your stealth module is compromised and your flight tech would have given out half way here had Diana not carried you. The only not showing signs of damage are your wrist blades._"

"Can you repair it?"

"_John, I would need the Huragok to look it over with a fine tooth comb to get it back to full capacity. We are talking some serious repair and retrofitting here big guy and that could take weeks to at least a month._"

"Cortana, you know we don't have the time, the more time we waste the more Faust entrenches himself and Diana's people run the risk of being destroyed."

He refuted.

Diana heard the words and was honestly touched by his concern for the welfare of her people, yet she in turn worried for his safety as well. The beating he took from her and Superman was very troubling and whatever trick Faust had left could very well take John out as unlike most of them, he had no knowledge of Magic.

"_Ugh, fine I'll try to run a patch to the shields and biofoam injectors but I'll have to take the flight and stealth modules down so you are grounded and no way able to cloak._"

"Do it."

"Spartan, perhaps it would wise for you to return to the ship or the Watchtower for repairs and medical attention."

J'onn spoke as he too is concerned in his own way for the man's well being. He knew that arguing with the super soldier might not work, but he had to try.

John however shook his head at this.

"I can still fight J'onn and if the armor proves a hindrance I will send it back, it is merely a tool nothing more. The real power here has always been me, not the weapons or the MJOLNIR. Now then, what have you learned Batman?"

Turning to the Dark Knight as a both a means to end the current topic as well as learn more of their opponent.

"Follow me." Was all the man said, turning back towards the entrance to lead the them to the dwelling of the sorcerer. The others minus Diana, Cortana and John followed as they waited for the A.I to finish her work.

Cortana downloaded herself into her body once more while giving her friend a concerned look.

"Be careful okay." She spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He responded by placing his hand on hers.

"You know I can't make that promise, but I will try Cortana."

"You better mister, who else will I nag around here?"

"Flash?" he replied in a rare show of humor.

"Please…"

The artificial being replied rolling her eyes back

"…he's easy pickings compared to you."

With that said she walked away, leaving the Amazon and the Spartan behind.

John made to move forward but paused as he looked at Diana who was still wearing a frown.

"Diana? Are you all right?"

"John…maybe you should go back to the ship and leave this matter to us."

"Diana…"

"I don't want any of you to get hurt on my account, this is a family matter and these are my people, if I had known the danger involved I would have never…"

"Stop."

Diana was caught off guard by his interruption. John removed his helmet so she could see his face as well as think about what he could say to her, he was normally not much for talking but he knew he had to reassure her.

"Diana, we knew this was a dangerous mission when we agreed to help you, it is no different from any other one we set ourselves up for."

"But…"

"Diana…" he spoke calmly as he looked into her eyes and with a bit of reluctance placed a hand on her shoulder just as Cortana did for him.

It always surprised her how easily she allowed herself to let this man before her place his hands on her in such familiar ways, and yet never felt the urge to snap at him for taking such liberties or give him a solid smack in the face. She knew she had respect and sympathy for him for all he had suffered and endured willingly, but this was different.

"…I have not had many friends besides Cortana and my fellow Spartans, but those few I have allowed myself to have were worth all the trouble and pain I went through to protect them as well as the sadness I felt when I failed them. You are a friend I will help Diana, even if it cost me my life I will help you, and that promise I will keep."

"John…"

She was speechless for the most part as she could tell that he meant every work, she watched as he placed his helmet back on and moved towards the entrance.

"Come on, they are waiting for us." He called out to her.

She nodded before following.

***Thank you John, I will make sure you are safe, this I promise you.***

_Inside Faust's home…_

The heroes looked around the man's study and were surprised by how much books, antiquities and relics the man possessed.

"Fascinating…" the Martian spoke up as he surveyed the room and all its contents "…Faust clearly has a great passion for learning."

"Too bad he's bat shit crazy and evil to boot." Cortana added as she flipped through a well cared copy of Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy, earning a chuckle from the Spartan and smirk from Diana.

"Where does he get this stuff, Warlock's R' us?"

The speedster quipped as he held a golden staff with a clear crystal between the staff and a circular ornamentation…which soon opened revealing an eye.

Batman spotted the staff and knew immediately it should not be trifled with, ESPECIALLY by someone like the Flash.

"Don't touch that!"

Flash of course did not see the energy building up until it fired as he turned to face the Dark Knight.

*ZAAAATT!*

*BOOM!*

Batman luckily ducked in time as the energy blasted the wall behind him with considerable force.

***Oh boy!***

"Heh heh heh…um oops?"

THAT was not going to cut it with Bruce.

"Don't touch anything!"

The man angrily snapped as he snatched the staff from the young man's hands

"…we have no idea what kind of powers we are dealing with."

***This is precisely why I hate magic, too many variables not enough facts.*** Wayne said to himself. Ever since he learned of magic from a trusted source, he was very wary of magic and ALL forms it took.

The other heeded the warning as they placed the objects back and carefully made sure not to disturb anything they might not recognize.

Superman stared at the blasted wall with unease as his encounters with magic were also coming to the fore.

***We really need to get a mystic on the team for these kind of missions, and I better careful as it is one of my weaknesses apart from red sun radiation and Kryptonite.***

"So who is this Faust?" he finally asked his dark counterpart knowing the man has the answers they sought.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archeology…" Bruce's tone was serious and determined as he placed a photo of the man in a suit standing before an Egyptian cartouche

"…but then he became fascinated by the mystic arts. His colleagues were not very accepting of his heretical ideas."

"I assume he was let go of his position?" John spoke as he sent the image to the Dawn.

Batman nodded before continuing.

"He swore revenge on those who had mocked and ridiculed him, and several days later they disappeared under mysterious circumstances"

Diana looked to a nearby shelf and spotted something that pretty much confirmed her teammate's words. And further convinced her that she had to do all she could to stop this madman from taking her people away.

"I believe the mystery is over, look here."

They all gathered and spotted the petrified heads of three people looked in a state of terror.

"Ew!" Flash let out in revulsion.

"Okay…I think crazy and evil are both understatements now." The A.I spoke with the same feeling going through the speedster.

"He's mad." Superman added quite aghast at the willful disregard for life before him.

"It gets worse…" Batman spoke up in the same grim tone.

"Worse how?" John felt the need to ask, a need shared by everyone present and listening.

"Faust kept a journal; the final entries make reference to Tartarus."

"The pit of lost souls…" Diana was askance as she said this as she now understood what it was that Faust wanted…and who he served. That definitely made her even more worried as to what was going to happen.

"But isn't that just a myth?"

Superman naturally asked as despite the rather unusual things he had seen in his life this was never taken into account.

Wonder Woman did not reply at first as she recalled the details regarding Hades and his connection to her mother. This was one side of her people that she shared with no one, let alone John in her time together with him, Cortana, and Miranda.

*SIGH*

"If only that were so, long ago in ancient times my mother Hippolyta fell in love with a God, Lord Hades…"

"The God of the Underworld?" The Spartan questioned, she nodded sadly in affirmation, something he took note of. This convinced the super soldier that whatever history Diana's mother had with Hades was anything but pleasant. And her next statement served to confirm his thoughts.

"…when war broke out between the Olympian Gods and their ancient foes the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into their hands in return for domination of humanity."

"How does your mother play in all this?" the Dark Knight now asked, although by the way the tale was going he was pretty sure he what would happen next.

"Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans; there was a battle the muses still sing to this day. Through much blood and strife the Gods prevailed and drove them back; Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus for his treachery to rule over the dead…my mother was tasked with watching over the gate of the underworld for her unwilling role in his plot and to make sure it stayed closed for all time."

Wonder Woman turned to face her friends as she concluded her story.

"To make sure it could never be unlocked the key was broken into fragments and scattered across the world never to be found. Mother told me she kept one of the pieces in the temple as a reminder of her eternal shame and her eternal duty."

"Then these relics we've been grabbing are…?" Cortana began and John finished in a grim tone.

"…pieces of the key."

This made the two LESS than pleased; with John being the most affected as this was beginning to remind him of the time Guilty Spark tricked him to get the Index on the first Halo ring. As much as he tried to ignore it, Diana's current situation was coming to be in the same league as his situation back then.

"But how does getting them help this wacko?"

Flash asks as he holds the largest of the three pieces, only for Batman to take it and place it next to the others.

"Only one reason…" the Dark Knight spoke as he began inserting the pieces into one another until they took on the form of a crank "…he intends to use it."

"Well that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. We're dealing with a nut who wants to literally unleash Hell on Earth." Cortana spoke in a way that showed she was anything but comfortable with the situation.

"Diana, you can't give it to him."

Superman spoke softly as he did not relish the idea of telling the woman she had to choose between her people and the world. Needless to say Diana's reaction was very much what anyone would have made.

"If I don't everyone on the island will remain petrified!"

"And if you do it could spell the end of all mankind." Batman added, silence reigning with that terrible reminder.

-This is Keyes, I've been listening in and though I'm still trying to wrap my head around this situation involving magic and Gods. I think we can use this to our advantage.—

"How so Commander?" J'onn asked calmly.

-We used this key as bait for Faust, making spill the beans on how he disabled Diana's people and then we take him out of the equation.—

"Interesting strategy, it could work given the fact he will not be expecting us to accompany Diana to her homeland much less help her." Cortana said to the team as she believed it had a high success rate.

"We can take him by surprise and force him to talk." Chief added his two cents to the conversations as he too saw it a golden opportunity.

"Diana? What do you think?" Clark asks the woman in question as it involves her intimately as well as the safety of her people.

"If this is the only course of action that ensures victory then we must take advantage of it."

"Very well, let us depart now while we still have time." J'onn spoke as they all agreed it would be better to move now.

As they move John still feels that sense of unease that has plagued him since the beginning of this mission. Not for the first time he wishes he had his team with him, especially Kurt who had a better handle when it came to these situations and his unique intuitions. He had a feeling that his current arsenal was not the least bit suited for this task, and if there was one thing John knew, having the wrong kit for mission was always a recipe for disaster.

"Cortana, do we have anything on board that can pack a punch?"

"Sorry Chief but SOMEBODY…" she stresses the word while looking at the Bat who had a fairly accurate idea that he was the object of discussion.

"…thinks we shouldn't carry weapons on board the Javelin."

"You don't need to carry _guns_ all the time and especially in non-military vehicles."

"You don't need to carry that belt around your waist but that seem to stop you now does it?" She snaps back.

Batman just levels a glare at her while she ignores it and walks away with smug smile. They all saw but chose not to comment on it, especially Wally since he knows full well what Batman is like when angered at being one upped.

***Must not laugh, must not laugh, laughter is the Flash killer that brings forth Bat based oblivion.***

He keeps repeating to himself.

"Was that really necessary Cortana?" her protector and friend asks as he and Diana walk beside her.

"Sure was John, but if it makes you feel better I hesitated for approximately 0.156 seconds in replying."

*SIGH*

"There are days I question why I put up with your antics."

"You know you love me…" the UNSC A.I chirped before her face took on a more serious look "…now will you tell me what has been bothering since we left the agency?"

This caught Diana for a loop as she had not seen anything that could show that John was stressed. Then again she did not have the same experience that allowed Cortana or Doctor Halsey to see what ailed the Spartan. The fact he was still decked in armor that hid any way of seeing anything to tell his state of mind made it worse.

The League had reached the roof when they stopped to listen in; they had long since learned that their Spartan ally was not one to speak when he was troubled and on some level that worried some of their more open minded members, namely Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman as they felt they should help him recapture that part of his humanity.

Hawkgirl understood why he did given her races militant nature, Stewart because of the things he saw during his time in the Marine Corp, Batman saw it as a means to not show weakness in any given situation where it could be seen as a liability and J'onn always kept his emotion s under control.

But Cortana understood far too well why he locked away those parts of himself; he needed to remain focused to ensure the mission and its members succeeded even at the cost of himself. She had seen how he took the deaths of fellow Spartans and soldiers, the hollow victories over the loyalists, the lives lost during the war. He was a stoic man, but he was hardly invincible or emotionless.

Many in the UNSC thought that he and his Spartan brethren were nothing more than muscle bound sociopaths, but she and Doctor Halsey knew better. The Spartans operated in the most hostile engagements or the most secretive missions that required a level of separation from the average soldier or civilian.

They were far from immoral but the Spartans were first off a Black Ops team that sometimes required them to take actions that would conflict with most people's sensitivities. And in the war against the Covenant who never took prisoners and inflicted unspeakable horrors on civilians and soldiers alike, that was needed.

She knew full well that John carried great guilt in him for the lives lost in battle against the Covenant. Samuel, Arthur, Solomon, Shiela, Kurt, Avery, Miranda's father Jacob, and many more. Even the ODSTs who he had fought with on the Atlas made him feel guilty for having to taken the lives of three of them and crippling the other. There were MANY battles that traumatized John, one being the Battle of Draco III and one of the few times John was ever consumed by burning rage and anger.

"Just a feeling and nothing more Cortana." Of course she doesn't let him off that easily. She knew him too good to let this slide.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being worst case scenario and one being the safest, where does it rank?"

"…5." he replied neutrally after a pause.

"Well if feel a 7 you tell us okay big guy? Remember it's my job to protect you." She said with a smile.

"I thought that was my job?" They could have been mistaken but the League could swear he was smiling when he said that.

"I'd like to think we protect each other John. That's the reason why you and I are still breathing, figuratively in my case."

Cortana spoke with a wide smile on her face. He gave her a nod before turning to enter the vehicle, the others soon following behind slightly alleviated by the banter between the two.

Soon the vehicle took off and headed to the isle of the warrior women to stop the machinations of a made sorcerer and his dark master.

_On Themyscira…_

Faust awaited in the demolished throne room next to a petrified Queen, feeling very reassured in the success of plan to use the Princess to obtain the pieces of the key to free his Lord.

"I should thank you for raising such a devoted daughter…" the warlock spoke amusedly enough as he stroked the cheek of the Queen "…She was so eager to cooperate, oh if she only knew what I have planned."

Any further comments were stopped as Diana bursts through the temple doors.

"Faust!"

"Ah back already, and with hours to spare, I am most impressed..."

He spoke in a tone that left her feeling disgusted with his false humor as he conjured the hourglass to prove a point before going straight to business.

"…have you got the relics?"

She revealed the assembled key, again feeling anger at the satisfaction that showed on the villains face. But she had to keep him from realizing that she had help, though no doubt her mother was not going to be too pleased when she found out.

"First free my mother."

"Oh yes, yes of course, a deal is a deal after all." Once more the man summoned the amulet and spoke the spell that reversed the effects on the Amazon Queen.

"Ugh…" said Queen let out as her body once more took life.

Diana wasted no time as she gave the wicked man the artifact and kneeled next to her mother.

"Mother…"

"Finally after 3000 years the key is finally complete." Fausts exclaims with great satisfaction as he is now closer than ever to achieving his goal.

"Diana…you didn't." Hippolyta let out in shock.

***I was not worth the world's safety Diana, no matter we must stop him before Hades is freed!*** she thought with equal parts sad and anger.

"Thank you Princess for your assistance, but now that your usefulness is at an end…" the dark mage conjures the medallion as he speaks "…Petro K…"

*WOOSH!*

Before he could utter the incantation a red and yellow blur soon passed him and he found himself one magical amulet short.

"What!?"

"Please, you aren't the only one with an ace up your sleeves there buddy." Flash cocky tone rang strong as he played with the amulet in his hand.

The sorcerer's attention was soon diverted away from the speedster to the sound of a grappling gun being fired…

"What is this!?" he cried out as the Dark Knight swung down towards their foe and delivered a swift backhand to the man's face.

"Ugh!"

The Queen saw this and was not exactly pleased to see the MALE heroes on the Amazon homeland.

"You brought _men_ here? To Themyscira?" she asked her daughter accusingly.

"Mother, I will explain later for now we have more urgent matters to deal with."

Her daughter asked albeit with a bit of worry as she knew she would be facing many accusations once the current crisis passed, she instead focused on her allies dealing with Faust.

"Did you really think she would trust the promises of scum like you Faust?"

The protector of Gotham city coldly remarked as he was joined by Superman and the Martian Manhunter, with the former addressing the villain followed by J'onn.

"It's over Faust, come quietly." The Man of Steel ordered firmly at the downed magic user.

"There is no escape."

The former man of science however was not in the mood to listen to reason.

"Never!" The madman cried out in denial as he saw the obstacles to his "quest" for knowledge stand in the way. With a gathering of mystical energies he began to fire of spheres of explosive energy at the heroes.

Faust fired randomly, the last son of Krypton evading one attack only to be struck mid air by another.

"Agh!"

Landing roughly on the ground and feeling the rare but familiar sensation of pain in his chest.

***I forgot how much I hate pain and magic…suck it up Clark they need you!***

Faust continued his desperate assault, sending a trio of spheres at the Queen and here daughter.

"Mother look out!" Diana cried out as she immediately placed herself in the path of the attack.

"Diana!"

However before they reached her, a green black blur landed before them and slammed something on the ground.

*BOOM!*

The smoke cleared and revealed the Spartan and the Amazon's shielded in a Hexagonal formed bubble of energy.

"Cortana flank his left! Flash you go for his right!" He ordered as he pulled his pistol out and began to fire at the man to either wound him or keep him distracted, they needed him alive to break the spell on the Amazons after all.

***After he does that all bets are off.*** He thought as he fired on the mage.

"What now!?" the Mage angrily cries out as he feels the bullets whiz by him one even grazing his left shoulder. The pain he felt only served to fuel his anger at the interlopers before him.

***I have had enough of this!***

With that thought in mind he waves his free hand and raises block of the floor to act as shield, of course he forgot about two other interlopers.

"Heads up!" he heard a woman shout before instinct took over and bucked as a mace missed his head by inches.

"Well you're a nimble little thing aren't you?" Cortana spoke as she changed her hand from a mace to an oversized hammer.

Faust was not amused, yet his anger did not help him as he felt someone tapping him one the shoulder.

"Hi there, we will be your designated heroes for the evening, please surrender quickly and change all the pretty ladies back."

"Fools!" the mage roared at him as he fired balls of mystical energy at the speedster.

"Miss me!" said speedster spoke as he dashed away.

"Enough!" Faust cries out as he ducks under another swing of Cortana and blasts her away with an orb of energy to her torso…

*BOOM*

"SHIIIIITTTT!" The UNSC A.I cries out as she is flung away much to the anger of the Spartan and the Amazon who are now very determined to hurt the man.

"You are so going down!" The protector of Central City yells as he rushed the man, who scoffs at him before waving his hand on the floor and creates a wave of earth to protrude from it in the speedster path.

***Oh that can't be good!***

And it wasn't as his great speed now worked against him as he tripped over the obstacle and rolled over three times before slamming into a column.

Faust was about to finish him off when J'onn shoulder tackled him, making him drop the key in the process, this only served to anger the man who conjured a rather large bolt of energy he soon hurled at the heroes, prompting Superman, the Martian and Spartan to dodge to avoid both it and the following explosion.

Batman caught the tail end of the blast and was thrown away under a collapsing pillar, luckily Superman caught in time to save his ally. John focused on the fleeing wizard as he grabbed the key; he thought about pulling up his pistol but given that he had not loaded it with TTR's thought better of it as they needed him alive after all.

Thankfully Wonder Woman dashed next to him and stood next to Batman who had managed to ensnare Faust with his grapple gun that was soon joined by the Amazon's golden lasso. Faust was far from beaten as he took hold of both ropes and sends a wave of violet electricity through both that catch both heroes off guard.

"Argh!"

"Urgh!"

"Diana!" The Queen cries out in worry at seeing her child be wounded, the Spartan moves to his teammate's aid as he looks them over for damage.

Taking haste the sorcerer grabs the key and moves to the door, but that plan was derailed as the Martian Manhunter phased through the ground before him thus blocking his escape.

"Halt." The last Martian calmly spoke despite the circumstances, naturally the cornered man chose not to heed his order and turned to run to the opposite side only to see Superman, Flash and Cortana in his way.

***Damn it all! When will these meddlesome fools leave me be?!*** were some of the angry thoughts running through his head as he reached into his robes and hurls large seeds at the League members.

"Empaloy!" Faust cried out as soon as the seeds left his hand, and watched with satisfaction as they suddenly exploded into action and turned into monstrous sentient vines that ensnared them.

"Oh crap!" Cortana cried out as he being held upside down and tossed side to side.

John saw this and couldn't risk firing for hitting one of his teammates so he did the next best thing and activated his wrist mounted energy blades and charged in to their rescue. Cortana caught on and morphed her hands into claws and a blade and proceeded to attack the vines.

Flash had procured a sword and was slashing away at the bases.

"Anyone got weed killer?" he asks in all honesty despite the dire situation.

"How can you make jokes at time like this?!" Cortana cries out as another vine is slashed.

"Just trying to lighten the m….WHOAH!" The crimson clad speedster yells as he is grabbed by one of the vines.

Faust ignored this as he made his way through the vines with little worry of being harmed, as not even the Martian can get to him as he too is captured.

Wonder Woman and Batman both rose from their unwanted stupor and saw the grim situation, Diana grabbed a sword and flew in to aid of her friends with Batman soon following after.

Faust ignores them as he focuses on getting his reward, but first…

"Come your highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening." The man said with no worry or care as the League fought against his creations. The Queen however was far from amused as she pulled out a dagger that gave him pause; sadly she was in no condition to fight as the spell had left her drained.

Faust easily evaded her lunge and held her firmly by the wrist before shocking her into unconsciousness much to the ire of the Princess.

"MOTHER!" she cried out as with renewed sense of vigor she began to hack away more ferociously to reach her and her captor, even she was detained by the vines her desire to rescue her mother did not wane…sadly it was all for not.

"Est necroponen el fomen!" as the words left the man's mouth a swirling cloud surged forth and engulfed them both before leaving only a scorch mark as evidence of their departure.

As soon as the source by which the malevolent plants came to be was gone they slowly began to shrivel up and die, this allowed the heroes to break free and rush to the area where the captor and prisoner once stood.

***No! Not again! I can't have failed her again!*** Diana though with great anger and guilt as she looked at the scorch mark.

"Ah man, we're too late, they're both gone!" Flash cried out.

"And with them the key." Superman added grimly.

"No…" Wonder Woman's tone told the two just how she was feeling, however John refused to let them get bogged down.

"It's not over yet, we know the entrance is here, we find it we find him and her. Diana, do you know where they are headed?"

He asked as he holstered his pistol to pull off his MA5C and saw that it was fully loaded and ready to go.

"Yes follow me."

Followed they did as they ran to an entrance next to the altar, Wonder Woman snagged a nearby torch and approached a raised block of marble, pushing it inwards and activating the hidden mechanism that opened the hidden passage.

"Here, the Necropolis is down there and with it the gateway to Tartarus."

"All right, let's move it people the clock is ticking on this one, double time." John spoke firmly as he shouldered his rifle and ran inside followed by the others.

_In the Necropolis…_

At the very entrance to the Underworld Faust approached the "keyhole" after securing the Queen to a makeshift altar from a broken column, naturally she struggled against her bindings.

"Please I beg you to stop this madness! The consequences will be immeasurable and the loss of life incalculable!"

She pleaded, PLEADED, for the sorcerer to stop this disaster in the making.

"I care little of that, I have come too far to be stopped now, now be silent as I bring about our new Lord and master to this realm."

And with that said the mad man placed the key in the slot and turned to activate the mechanism that held the ancient horror bringing about the Queen's greatest fears to life.

***Gods above please save us from this horror!*** Hippolyta prayed in hopes of anyone stopping him from unleashing her hated foe.

Gears turned and earth trembled as the locks moved to release their captive. The vibrations travelled all throughout the cavernous area that the League felt them, Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman were each carrying one of their non-flying members while Flash raced along the ground, Diana's heart sank as she realized what was happening.

"Hera help us all!"

"We're too late!" Cortana cried out as she held onto the woman who carried her.

"Then we deal with it…" John's voice pierced the air with a firm tone that would take no nonsense from here on out "…no matter what happens or the cost Hades does not set foot off this island. Humanity's survival depends on us holding him here and stopping him here."

Everyone silently agreed with him that the stakes were too high to let doubt and fear cloud their judgment now.

Back with the Queen and Faust things were taking a turn for the worse as the doors slowly parted and revealed nothing flames roaring out of control and then HE came, a dark figure slowly walked through the flames with no fear whatsoever, he wore pitch black armor with red highlighted on the edges over grey chainmail, spikes on the shin, forearm and shoulder armor, a black tattered cape and finally a horned black helm that obscured his features.

"FREE AT LAST" The Olympian God of the underworld says with great satisfaction as he relishes the sensation of his new found freedom.

"Welcome back Lord Hades, to honor you I brought an offering to celebrate your triumphant return." The sycophantic man spoke as lay groveling to his dark master.

"DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? CAN IT BE MY DEAREST HIPPOLYTA HERE TO GREET HER LORD AND MASTER ON HIS TRIUMPHSNT RETURN FROM…AH BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." He ends as he removes the helmet to reveal a man who appeared to be in the prime of his life with ebony hair beard and mustache.

"Not a day goes by that I do not recall the treachery you had me perpetrate or the sting of your betrayal." The scorn in the woman's voice was unmistakable, proving that indeed Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Hades ignores this as it was much expected and frankly it only reminded him of the fire that burned brightly in her that drew her to him.

***No matter, once this miserable rabble that is humanity is kneeling at my feet I will all the time in the world to turn her to my cause once more.*** these thoughts went on through the God's mind as he prepared the unwilling Queen for a rather unwanted kiss, however…

"My Lord! I upheld my end of the bargain…"

Faust spoke, drawing the attention away from the Queen; she in turned heard movement behind her and quickly saw her daughter hidden behind a column in wait of the right opportunity to liberate her. Both of her captors remained unaware of their hidden guest. And she knew better than to reveal to Faust and Hades the arrival of those who were going to stop them both.

"…I delivered you your freedom and the Amazon Queen, now I demand what is owed to me."

"AH YES…" Hades spoke calmly as he conjured flames in his left hand "…ULTIMATE KNOWLEDGE."

***I will savor this moment, heh heh heh.*** the dark God thought to himself as he laid his finger onto the sorcerer and began to drain him of life, making him age at an accelerated rate.

"ULTIMATELY PAIN AND SUFFERING ARE ALL THAT MAN WILL EVER KNOW."

"AAAGGHHH!"

The League could do nothing but watch in mute horror at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"Good Lord." Superman muttered in disgust at the God's callous betrayal of the man.

Diana however had seen enough and quickly rushed to her mother's aid, she grabbed a sword from the lifeless skeleton and leaps into the air and shattered the chains that held the Queen. Once she fell off the column her daughter took her and led her away from the imminent danger.

"Quickly mother!"

"MY DEAREST HIPPOLYTA, YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD A DAUGHTER."

***So despite my transgressions my brethren aren't without a modicum of compassion, I wonder if the other was granted life as well. I shall have to see for myself but first let's how good a warrior she is.***

And with that thought in mind the God exhaled a massive fire ball from his mouth at the fleeing duo...

*FWOOSH!*

Who luckily made to an outcropping of rocks to shield themselves in time.

*BOOM!*

"I WONDER HOW SHE STACKS UP TO YOU IN THE FIELD OF BATTLE MY DEAR." Hades spoke as he gazed at the two and thus did not see the rushing Kryptonian heading for him right before delivering a massive right uppercut.

*WHAM!*

"UGH!"

The blow was powerful enough to make the Olympian back away from the Amazon's though from the looks of things it was not enough to cause any visible damage.

"HMM, IMPRESSIVE…" He comment in a casual tone as the Man of Steel flew at him, only to be swatted away into a column.

*WHAM*

"Ugh!"

"…BUT NOT ENOUGH I'M AFRAID."

Once more he stared at quarry only to catch a batarang that flashed a few times before…

*BOOM!*

Batman threw another explosive at the deity as it was engulfed in flames, yet as he calmly walked out of the inferno and swatted it away like an insect it showed just how effective it was.

"AND NOW YOU THROW MERE TRINKETS AT ME? I'M DISSAPOINTED."

"Cortana! Light him up!" The Spartan commanded as he fired his assault rifle at the being while her arms morphed into cannons and fired Sentinel beams at the being before them.

***Come on, come on, fall damn you!*** the A.I growled in her mind as she kept a continuous beam going, yet despite the tremendous assault the two were dealing the God remained unfazed though he did find the beams of energy quite annoying.

John broke off as his rifle ran dry soon followed by Cortana to avoid overloading weapons. Flash and J'onn soon came in to engage with the Scarlett speedster circling the deity and unleashing a barrage of punches at him.

Hades for his part could not strike him due to his speed so he went for the next best option, he opened his mouth once more and this time released a steady stream of Hellish flame at the hero of Central City.

***Oh that's not good.*** Flash worriedly thought as he ran away from the fire yet still had to comment on the situation.

"Somebody get this guy a breath mint fast! And a toothbrush with some serious toothpaste to boot! Who knows what he's been eating!"

Soon he began to run up walls and columns to avoid being burnt alive, though this served to the advantage of the heroes as Hades focused all his attention on the fastest man alive, as shown as J'onn soon floated above the God, the Spartan sent a thought to him as he prepared two grenades.

***After you drop him get clear J'onn.***

***Understood.***

The Martian did indeed do just that as he slammed at full force into the deity…

*WHAM!*

"AGH!"

…and soon flew out just as quickly.

"Fire in the hole!" John cried out as he lobbed the primed explosives into the crater left in the wake of the Martian's attack.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

"Please tell me that was enough." Cortana spoke as she stood next to her protector, who was soon joined by Diana and the Queen…

*FWOOOSH!* a massive flame burst from the crater and soon from it the angered God rose with fire literally shining in his eyes as he sent a harsh glare on the heroes.

"I think we made him mad." Was all John could reply as he reloaded his rifle while keeping his eyes on their foe.

"It matters not; he must be stopped at all costs." Hippolyta all but commanded as she armed herself with a sword and shield, knowing full well the fate of mankind hinged on their victory.

"YOU FOOLISH MORTALS DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD!" Hades bellows as the earth beneath him trembles at his command and rises where he stands.

"Uh-oh, this does not bode well guys." Flash remarked as he got a feeling things were about to get worse…and they did as skeletal arms rose from beneath him and latched onto his legs, once he was done the owners of said arms rose from the earth. These figures were skeletons wearing archaic armor and carrying swords. Rusty swords to be sure but still dangerous as hell weapons

***Oh great zombies…with swords!***

Batman was in no better position as the too managed to grab him in an attempt to pull him down.

"BEHOLD THE FATE OF ALL HEROES."

Around the Amazons, Spartan and A.I more undead warriors appeared.

"You have got to be shitting me." Cortana let out as she morphed her arms into an axe and claws.

"Wonder Woman?" John spoke as he made sure he had a full clip in his weapon yet never losing sight of the growing forces.

"Yes Spartan?" She replied while maintaining her focus at the task at hand.

"Do you remember those gun lessons we gave you?"

"Yes why?"

"I think you will need them..." He simply replied as he handed her his M7 "... I have extra ammo if you need it but use it sparingly and check your sights before firing."

She nodded as she took the weapon from him, missing her mother's questioning look at the interaction between the two.

***What is this? No hesitation, no signs of discomfort…what have you been doing away from home child? And this man who claims to be a Spartan, what dealings have you had with my daughter for her to follow your words without question? Questions for a later time, there is a fight to be won.***

The Queen told herself as she readied for the coming fight, one that would need them to be vigilant if they were to drive back the God of the Underworld and his growing legions.

And legions they were as more and more rose from their graves, some on skeletal mounts and others showing missing limbs yet all intent on following the command of their divine ruler, once amassed they charged at the heroes while Hades look on in morbid fascination.

Flash was being overwhelmed by the reanimated bodies and was going to be engulfed.

"Get them off!"

Thankfully Superman was nearby as he took to the air and was firing his heat beams at the corpses.

"Hang on Flash!"

Superman soon picked up the young man as well as an unwanted passenger in the form of the dried up body of a soldier trying to strangle him, one right hook to the jaw by the speedster took care of that problem…though it appeared that even dismembered limbs still felt the need to destroy the interlopers as the arm Flash removed from his throat still desired his death.

"Ew, gross!"

Batman had to engineer his own escape as he fired his grapple gun at the ceiling and quickly pulling away from the undead warriors, one had managed to cling to the caped crusader but a well-placed kick took care of it.

Unfortunately it appeared that these reanimated soldiers were not without some skill and intelligence as one hurled his axe at the grapple line and cut it, the sudden drop was unexpected but Batman managed to maneuver himself to land upon a column before dropping down onto the ground.

The nearby "zombies" immediately began to converge on his position, yet swiftly the Dark Knight hurled an explosive batarang at the dead soldier, the explosive caused a chain reaction that ended the undead life of a dozen or so enemy combatants.

J'onn was in the middle of a group of ten out of phase as it were as his intangibility allowed him to use his opponents attack against them. Sword, shield and axe all passed through his body and struck necrotic flesh as the reanimated beings destroyed one another in their desire to eliminate their alien adversary, in the end only one remained an then it to meets its end with a casual back hand from Martian.

With the Amazons, Cortana and the Chief things were just as lively as they fought against the forces that the God had unleashed.

The Queen parried and blocked strike after strike with sword and shield against one of her adversaries before it over extended itself and was cleaved in half. Behind her Diana blocked a slash with her own sword before letting loose a volley into a skeletal warrior that reduced it to dust.

John was using a combination of CQC with his combat knife and long range strike with his M6, his HUD warned him that half dozen bogeys were about to flank their right were the Queen and Diana dueled with another group warriors.

"Your highness! Diana duck!" he yelled over the sounds of battle as he dropped his pistol and pulled out his MA5.

Diana doesn't bother to ask why as she knew enough to know that the order was not to be ignored, she simply grabs her mother and drags her down just as the Spartan levels his rifle at the undead advancing on their position and lets loose a volley, the sound of rapid fire bullets and exploding cadavers is heard around them soon enough.

A trio of warriors tried to take advantage of the man whose back was turned, yet soon died once again as Cortana let loose a blast from her morphed arm.

"Thank you Cortana." He said to his long time companion as he casually reloaded his weapon.

"Pleasure John, I love the smell of dead zombie in the evening, that is if I could smell things." Cortana quips as she hacks another reanimated corpse with her other arm.

John moves to where the Amazons are picking themselves up.

"Thank you for the aid Spartan, though how can we beat this endless horde?"

"YOU CAN'T." Hades replied smugly with an infuriating smirk as he down upon them before turning his sights on the Dark Knight and the Martian Manhunter who were standing their ground rather effectively with sword and fist.

***Well we can't have that now, can we?***

With that thought in mind the God of the Underworld let loose a fireball at the duo, much to the friend's horror.

"INCOMING!" John shouted at them.

Both men hear the soldiers cry and escaped as soon as the fireball struck…

*BOOM!*

…however the shockwave soon caught up with them.

"Agh!"

"Ugh!"

"J'onn! Batman!" the A.I cried out as she ran to them to check on them.

Superman and Flash were the next to be targeted as they fought for survival, the Man of Steel lived up to his namesake as swords shattered against his skin while Flash was moving too fast to be caught this time, that however did not prevent the attack that had been launch from slamming into the last son of Krypton…

"Agh!"

And sending him into a column behind the crimson speedster who had duck down to avoid his teammate turned projectile, he managed to get a few feet away from the falling pillar but it soon landed and though he evaded certain death the crash and the resulting mini earthquake were another matter as he was knocked out.

"HA HA HA! BOW TO ME MORTALS!" Hades cried out triumphantly as he gazed at his handy work…something that set John off something fierce as he looked at his teammates and friends in various forms of hurt.

Memories flashed of many of his brethren in worse situations and even death in his mind's eye. Without a thought he holstered his rifle and grabbed his hammer, pushing it to maximum power and dropping his armors limiters and safeties as before. He knew that he was going to catch hell for this, but now he had no other option with the fate of all humanity at stake.

He aimed and fired off a larger than normal beam of energy at the God who was still mocking them. The power behind it was such that it toppled the God of his high ground…

"UGH!"

Much to the surprise of the Amazons who were near him…

"Diana, cover me I'm going in." he dashed into the approaching hoard that blocked the way towards the downed god.

Seeing that he was already in movement she had no choice but to do so as she aimed the SMG at the enemies in his way without interfering with the Spartan's charge.

Time seemed to slow down around the Spartan as he saw his coming opponents approach, all he saw was obstacles to his objective and nothing more. His body was now fully attuned to the battle...Spartan time...as his friend Kelly called it.

The first to reach him tried to cleave him in two with its axe, but he simply sidestepped right and elbowed the creature at the back of the head at full force not even bothering to see the dust cloud formed from the attack.

Two came at him next one with a spear while the other wielded a sword and shield, he spun clockwise with both hands held tightly on the alien hammer and at the shield wielder who tried to block yet not comprehending that the weapon was more than a simple cudgel.

*BOOM!* both soon learned do as the hammer rocketed its wielder into the other warrior and leaving nothing but limbs and shattered armor.

As John finished his spin a spear was hurled at him from a zombie on top of a column. To those not augmented as he was it was moving at high speed, to him though it was incredibly slow. He stepped right, grabbed it mid air by the shaft as it passed, spun it around and gave new meaning to the term "Return to sender" as he hurled it back at even higher speeds that not penetrated the corpse but also knocked it of it perched an into another column to shatter the reanimated body.

He continued onwards to his quarry leaving behind broken remains of his opponents as he finally reached the top where Hades once stood and looked down upon the deity. All this took minutes to do much to the surprise of the Queen as despite witnessing similar feats before did not believe a man wearing such armor could move with such speed and agility.

John saw that Hades was up and about and looking rather angry at being knocked down.

"YOU DARE TO STRIKE A GOD MORTAL?!"

"I don't believe in Gods." Was John's simple reply as he retracted the hammer to a more compact form, which only served to anger Hades even further.

"YOU WILL AFTER I MAKE YOU KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"I kneel before no one, and especially not mad despots like you. You have no place in the world."

That was enough to make Hades charged at the man.

***Time to show this mortal why I am to be feared and respected!***

The Chief knew that the odds were stacked against him, but then again they always were when it came to performing his duty; yet just as before humanity needed him to rise up to meet this challenge head on hence why he charged as well.

Hades didn't bother using his flames up close, no he wanted to break this mortal with his hands and make him beg for mercy just before he snuffed the life out of his body. He sent a right hook to the man's head only for him to dodge under it and fire his hammer's beam attack on the God's head from under him.

*ZZZAAAATTT!*

"UGH!"

John took his foe's momentary distraction to slam the hammer to the side of the God's head…

*WHAM!*

"ARGH!"

"YOU IMPUDENT…!" Hades all but snarled as he righted himself and slammed both fists into the ground making large crater, however the Spartan had jumped back just as the God unleashed his strike, then he swiftly ran up the deity's arms and executed a back spin kick to the chin with as much force he could put on the blow.

Sadly all that did was snapped the head of the deity back though whether he was hurt or not was another question, Hades looked back at the Spartan with venom and hatred for daring to assault him.

***I hit a Brute with less force than that and snapped its neck, and he doesn't even show sign of a bruise.***

John thought with some worry as he kept himself ready for anything while trying to come up with a battle plan. This was not what he was trained for but he did not care, no way was a genocide loving maniac of a being, God or not going to harm humanity, not while he lived.

Hades for his part was far from amused as he rubbed the area where he was struck; it wasn't so much as pain he felt such as when the Martian or Kryptonian had struck him with even greater force, but more like anger at allowing a simple mortal in armor to get the best of him in combat.

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH MORTAL." He spat at the soldier.

"I agree!" Wonder Woman's voice suddenly rang as she flew at the deity, who could only turn in surprise and receive a fist to the jaw that knocked him of his feet.

"Are you all right Spartan?" she asked as she landed next to him with her sword at the ready, having discarded the gun as it would prove no match for Hades.

"Better now that I have some back up, what is the status of the others?"

"Batman and Flash are up and helping Cortana and my mother protect J'onn and Superman who are still a bit out of it." The Amazon replied quickly before looking at the God as he rose "Do you have any idea how we will defeat him?"

"No, so in the mean time we keep him distracted long enough for the others to regroup and then figure it out, now you hit him high and I'll hit him low."

And with that said they went after the would-be conqueror with a vengeance.

Diana struck first with a left-right-left combination to his head that rocks him back while John targeted the God's legs to keep him unbalanced managing to get the God to take a knee.

As Hades fell Diana swooped in and delivered a devastating uppercut…

*WHAM!*

"ARGH!" That snapped the deity's head back hard before he tumbled to the ground hard.

John wasted no time and rushed on top of the God and began to literally hammer his head into the ground with his weapon at full power and all his power behind the blows. The earth shook with each blow and the God cried out as the alien weapon struck him over and over again. By the fifth strike Hades had enough and back handed the Spartan as he went for his sixth…

"GET OFF ME!"

*WHAM!*

"Ugh!" The Spartan felt his chest explode in pain as the armored fist connected with his already damaged armor and hurled a distance away from the enraged deity.

"John!" Diana cried out in alarm as flew towards him as fast as she could as she saw him struggle to get up, going so far to use his hammer as a makeshift crutch.

There was a sizeable crack in the chest plate and from the blood he tasted he most likely had internal injuries, possibly from bruised or even fractured ribs which was no small feat considering the force it took to actually cause his bones damage.

***I am really starting to hate the taste of my own blood…*** He thought to himself as he clutched the damaged area even though he felt his nanites repair the damage ***...I haven't been hit that hard since I was shield bashed by a Hunter and this was ten times worse.***

While Diana stood next to him protectively, her mother came to them and saw the man holding the wounded area and her daughter who had split her attention between her former lover and the armored warrior. From the looks of things she could tell that Diana was quite worried over him, which again raised questions that she sadly had no time to ask as Hades got back up with an absolutely livid look on his bruised face.

***My daughter and her ally seemed to have caused him more trouble than he expected.*** She thought with equal parts of pride in her daughter and satisfaction in the God's pride taking a blow. To know that Hades was being given this much trouble by a mortal was quite satisfying to Hippolyta.

Hades did not share this sentiment as he glowered at them…or more precisely at the Spartan, in all the millennia that he had both walked the earth and endured his hellish prison/domain never had a mortal had the audacity to stand before his might. Let alone strike him with such impunity...only Demigods had ever done that to him.

However his anger would reach new heights as his focus on the Spartan would allow his former lackey get the drop on him. Faust, now feeble and weakened, could barely stand yet used his anger at being betrayed to give him strength and draw on all his power for one final blow against his former master.

"Luminous…Daktorb…"

The sphere of ethereal energy struck true to its mark and the God cried out as the magic enveloped him in a thunderous clash. The trio of Spartan and Amazons were shocked at the surprising turn and even more so at its effects as the handsome visage of Hades seem to burn away and be replaced by a more demonic aspect.

"Great Hera!" Diana cries in horror while the Spartan is more silent despite feeling unnerved at the sight, the Queen however was silent for a moment as she spoke calmly at the sight.

"Now you see him for what he truly is."

The God of the Underworld was livid with the mortals interfering with his return and decided that the gloves were off now…starting with Faust. With a simple turn he reared back his head and released a ball of flame at the sorcerer.

"AAAHHH!"

*BOOM!*

***That's one pest removed and now…*** the malevolent deity thought as he summoned several spears from the earth and covered them in hellish flames for added effect before turning quickly and launching them at the trio who was shocked at the blatant disregard for life they just witnessed, which was further compounded by his next actions ***…let's see how much of a hero you truly are Spartan!***

They say that in the face of death, time slows to a crawl; John never believed that until now given his augmentations and how many times he had faced the prospect of dying during the war. He had often seen others die slowly and some morbid part of his mind wondered if they experienced this effect, if Sam, Daisy or Avery felt as he did as he faced his mortality.

He knew full well that Hades was aiming for him, knew his focus was not to harm the Queen or surprisingly Diana since his eyes, no matter how demonic they looked, were locked onto his form and this was his twisted way of ensuring his weapons found there mark.

He could see the shock slowly forming of Diana's face and the growing horror on the Queen's though not at her fate but for her child's like any mother would do in this event. He made the choice right then and there, his famous luck it seemed to have run out, but that didn't mean he could not save their lives before his ended; there was always the off chance they could bring him back like they did with Miranda but given the unknown nature of the powers the God wielded and used in this attack he didn't bother to raise his hopes. In a way...this was going to be a worthy end for him.

He grabbed both women by their shoulder in each hand and pushed them away as far as he could from him, he could practically feel their surprise at his actions, perhaps even the cold realization of what was about to happen.

***Forgive me Cortana…Miranda…my friends…looks like this it for me…*** were his last remaining thoughts before time it natural course and the enchanted spears reached their mark…

*WOOOOSH!* the air shook for a moment from the speed the weapons travelled before the horrible sound of metal being pierced and flesh being torn seem to resound around in the cavern.

*SPLURT!*

"GUH!" he cried out as he felt his body be pierced by the burning spears, the heat cauterized the wounds upon contact and burned away nerve leaving only a cold sensation behind.

Cortana and the League had finally managed to break away from the minions conjured by Hades to aid their friends and the ruler of the Amazons, but what they saw shut them down as they saw the Spartan slowly fall backwards with several smoking spears embedded in his body.

To Cortana it seem like years passed before her very eyes a she witnessed this horrible event, but it was in reality mere seconds as she was brought back by her own terrified scream…

"JOOOOOHHHHNNNN!"

Batman was the first to break out of the shock and rushed towards the wounded man, his mind already going over what may be needed to save the life of his teammate. He was soon followed by the others behind, Flash unsurprisingly got there first wearing a look of dread and panic, despite logic telling him not to remove the spears due to the blood pooling under the man his heart was screaming at him to do anything to help the man.

Unfortunately the spear was still hot and slightly burned him on contact, Wonder Woman was about to try regardless of the danger as fear and panic gripped her heart.

***This wasn't supposed to happen! He pushed us away to save us! Oh Gods it my fault! I never should have brought him here!*** her mind whirled in self recrimination.

Superman thankfully caught her hand before she could hurt herself and then focused on the task at hand, pushing down his anger at Hades and focusing on saving the Spartan. He drew in a breath and sent a chilling breath towards the weapons making them cool rapidly, he then look at the wound with his X-ray vision to take stock of the damage… he then wished he hadn't.

"_Oh God no…_" the man of steel's whisper was heard by the others and made the fear grow worse as he explained the damage.

His left leg showed that the spear nearly sliced an artery, his liver was punctured and slightly burnt around the wounded area; his right shoulder was useless as it went straight through the bone which he saw was warped due to the weapons heat damaging the metal coating it, the right lung was slowly filling with blood but the biggest problem was the one near his heart, the vital organ was intact but if they so much as moved it the wrong it could slice open am artery and he would be dead in minutes.

"Superman and Wonder Woman stand him up we can't let his lung fill up, J'onn, Cortana and Flash secure the perimeter there are still soldiers and Hades to worry about." Batman ordered as he tried to maintain his calm and collected focus but was having a hard time seeing the man in his state.

Diana grabbed him on his left side carefully so as to not jostle the weapon still lodge in his chest, she desperately ignored the feel of the blood spilling on her hand as well as the wave of anguish she felt at seeing her fried this way.

Superman delicately grabbed his other side in a way that did not cause more pain to the man, he cursed his heightened senses as he heard the man's gasps and wet coughs.

"Get his helmet off before he suffocates."

Cortana chided herself for not thinking that sooner and quickly ran moved back to her wounded protector; she steadied her hands and snapped off the seals…she tried not to cry out as blood that had pooled in his helmet dribbled out or the blood John was spitting out.

"S-shouldn't he have some of that b-biofoam on him?" Flash stuttered as he kept watch on their foes while they carried the wounded soldier.

"Yes he should! I know I repaired the damage, I know it!" the A.I replied as she was slowly losing whatever restraint she had from breaking down in a blind panic.

"They must have been taken out in the attack…" Batman spoke while searching his belt for his personal supply of biofoam, adrenaline and some morphine the UNSC supplied him with.

"Can you administer the necessary dosage to him?" the Dark Knight asks the sentient machine as they set him down on a nearby column. She only nodded as she took the items and delicately administered the medicine; she tried to ignore the painful gasp John let out when she had to maneuver around the spears as best she could to inject the foam.

"Oh God, What do we do?! What do we do here guys?!" Flash asked as he took out several zombies that approached and J'onn threw a column at another approaching incursion. Cortana reluctantly moved away from John to provide cover fire.

"We need to get him out of here now." Batman's voice was all business as he kept watch over the man who was breathing hard.

***Damn it all! If we don't get him out of here he'll bleed out in minutes!***

"I can carry him but one wrong move and I could accidentally kill him in process." Superman spoke up with worry.

***I can't let this happen again! Not like with Turpin and Darkseid, there must be something I can do! Damn Hades!***

Their attention was brought back to the Spartan as he started gasping and spitting out more blood.

*GASP!*

"D…Dia..Diana…" John's voice was weak but they all heard him, Wonder Woman was in front of him immediately, her face a mask of pain for him.

"I'm here John." Her voice showed signs of the titanic struggle she was going through at the sight of her friend's suffering.

John tried to maintain his eyes on hers but it was becoming hard to focus, his nanites were trying to keep him alive but the areas were blocked by the weapons lodged in his body and the cauterized flesh.

Diana realized this and cupped his face in her hands and gently made him look into her face.

"Y…you…have to…stop…Ha…Hades."

"John, we need to save you first." She replied, desperately trying not to break down.

"M…my…life…is…n…not…worth…millions…of…others. Finish Hades..."

"Don't say that John! It is John; it is just as precious as theirs! As ours!" She railed against his comment, tears finally coming down as she saw him being selfless in the face of his own dwindling mortality.

Despite how tired he felt, the Spartan brought up his undamaged hand up to her face and held it there.

"Then…make…my death…mean something…the needs of many…outweigh...my own…please…do this for…me…Diana."

A sob came from the Amazon as she could tell how much he meant those words; sadly Hades decided he needed to further prove his superiority.

"IS THE LITTLE MORTAL BROKEN? HAVE I PROVEN TO HIM WHAT IT MEANS TO FACE A GOD? WHAT A SHAME, I WANTED TO PLAY WITH HIM SOME MORE, HA HA HA HA!"

The would be ruler mocked and laughed openly with no fear of the League, however he had made a mistake in his actions…he made two people very, very mad.

They all heard his taunts, his mocking tone…but for Diana and Cortana it was if a match had been thrown and unleashed a blazing inferno of rage. Diana looked at her blood covered hand, covered in John's blood which even now flowed out of the man in question.

Looking at his helpless form triggered something in her, she remembered his words of comfort back in the apartment complex, he had promised to help her save her family and her people...even at the cost of his own life he promised to help her. And it seems that he had indeed given his life to help her and her people.

***And this is to be his reward for such nobility?! He who saw me as an equal?! As a fellow warrior?! As a friend?! No, no he will not die at the hands of this monster; I will not allow him to win! John WILL live and Hades will suffer for this barbarism!***

Her hands clenched hard and turned to face the God, who stood proudly as if he had already won…which only served to infuriate her even more as she gave him a hateful stare.

Cortana was of a similar mindset as she viciously cleaved and stabbed walking corpses, her eyes a bright red as her anger grew at Hades words and condescending laughter all directed at her protector.

***He is mocking John, he is MOCKING him! Who the Hell does he think he is?! He defeated hordes of Flood and Covenant soldiers, he beats the odds again and again and this son of bitch has the gall to mock him?! He thinks he can just take him from me?! He thinks he can break my promise to protect him after everything he has lost and sacrificed?! HE WILL PAY!***

"I am going to fucking gut you from head to toe you bastard!" she screamed with all the rage she could muster as she broke away from J'onn and charged Hades.

"Cortana!" the Martian and Flash cry out as they deal with more warriors while watching the A.I in her suicidal charge.

Diana soon took off the ground with a similar mindset to her fellow teammate.

"Diana!" The League and her mother cried out in wake of her charge.

"Superman, J'onn, give them some back up now!" Batman ordered before turning to the Queen to address her, though not losing sight of who he was addressing "…your highness, will you please help us protect our teammate?"

The Queen looked at the wounded warrior who had protected her and her daughter at the great risk and cost to himself before looking at this other man who held himself well despite the dire circumstances.

"Yes I shall, my daughter and I owe him a debt and I shall not let him come to harm until I can repay it in full."

"Thank you…" Batman said sincerely before looking at John and gaining his attention, he looked paler than normal and was struggling to stay awake "…hold on Chief, we WILL get you out of this, but you must hold on for their sakes at least."

"I…will try…" was all the soldier could say as he tried to remain upright and conscious.

***We need to end this now or we will lose him and who knows if they can bring him back or how those two will react to his loss.*** Batman though as he, Flash and the Queen formed a loose delta formation to protect the man.

While they fought against the horde, the others were locked in brutal combat against the demonic looking deity, Wonder Woman and Cortana fighting with great fury and viciousness.

Diana threw a round house kick at the God who batted away only to get blindsided by the A.I who slammed her hands in the form of spiked maces into his lower back at full strength, he tried to back hand her but she nimble dodge that and allowed him to be blindside by the Amazon who cold cocked him behind his head with both her fists clasped that rattle his brain.

Superman joined in by firing his heat vision at the God while his back was turned, he was surprisingly joined by J'onn who apparently had his own type of vision based powers as well. Both sets of beams drove the God further back, yet not enough to cause any serious damage to him.

"I GROW MOST TIRESOME OF THIS FOLLY MORTALS."

"Just die already!" Cortana screamed at him as she launched herself at him once more in hopes of causing massive amounts of pain, her desires were fueled every time she looked back to John and saw him fade further.

She ducked under a wild swing from a fist to deliver a right hook with her morphed hand to his jaw…

*WHAM!*

"ARGH!"

Followed by a spinning heel kick that made him do a complete spin…and left him open for the Amazon to slam both her feet into his skull much like J'onn did so before.

*BOOM!*

As the empowered woman flew away Cortana, Superman and the Martian capitalized on the momentary lull to rush to the area and fire their heat and Sentinel beams into the crater for additional damage to the deity, this cause Hades to be blasted out of the hold and make a sizable trench as his body was forcibly being pushed by the energies used against him much to his growing ire and pain as the damage was starting to takes its toll on him.

Hades growled as he stood up and glared at the heroes, oh how he despised them, he would make the mortals suffer just as much as he was sure the armored soldier was suffering right now, the Amazons he would spared though not before he taught Hippolyta and her daughter a lesson for defying their ruler.

"FOOLS! YOU THINK TO DEFY A GOD! I SHALL STRIP THE FLESH OF YOUR BONES AND RIP OUT YOUR SOULS PIECE BY PIECE!" Hades screamed in fury as he unleashed a massive burst of flames at them.

While this occurred, things were starting to look bleak for the Spartan as he took stock of his deteriorating condition…

***Vision's getting dark… breathing's more difficult….shock setting in…losing too much blood…***

Already tremors could be seen setting in as he was growing weaker by the second, until he was practically lying on his back…

He struggled to stay awake but it was a losing battle for him, time seemed to slow down once more for him…

***I'm…not…going…to…make…it...*** he thought weakly as his eyelids grew heavy and started to close.

"MY, MY, AREN'T YOU SORRY SIGHT." A voice suddenly pierced the sounds of raging battle and destruction taking place.

John opened his eyes as much as he could and look around for the source until finally his eyes settled on a figure standing not 6 feet in front of him, He was clad in dark blue armor, a helm covered his features and only revealed a pair of crimson eyes looking down on him, the figure removed his helmet to reveal a blond haired man with a face most women would find handsome if not for the cruel look his eyes gave off.

From the size and feel John got from him, he clearly was not human…

***Another God?***

The deity smiled ruefully as if giving of a silent confirmation of the Spartan's guess before voicing his thoughts.

"INDEED SPARTAN, I AM ARES THE GOD OF WAR, AND AS LUCK WOULD HAVE IT I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU A RATHER PROMISING PROPOSAL."

John turned to look at his teammates to see if they were watching this but they just kept on fighting as if the God wasn't there.

"THEY CAN'T SEE OR HEAR ME IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE WONDERING SPARTAN, WHICH IS GOOD SINCE WE DON'T NEED SILLY DISTRACTIONS DURING OUR TALK."

"Wh…what…do…do you want?"

"YOU ALIVE FOR STARTERS." Ares replied as he knelt to look the Spartan in the eye.

"Why?"

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT SPARTAN, I AM RATHER FOND OF YOU, OF THE LEGACY YOU KEEP ALIVE BY TAKING THE NAME OF MY MOST FAVORED, OF SHOWING THE WORLD WHAT A TRUE SOLDIER IS LIKE."

"I…I don't…understand…"

The God smirked before continuing though now in a more serious manner as his face was devoid of mirth and was replaced by a sterner look.

"THE SPARTANS WERE NATURALS AT WAR, THEY HAD KEEN UNDERSTANDING OF ITS NATURE, WHAT IT MEANT TO FIGHT IN A BATTLE, AND TO LAY LOW YOUR ENEMIES AS THEY CARVED A BLOODY PATH THROUGH THEM."

"FEW COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT DROVE THEM TO BE SUCH MIGHTY WARRIORS, BUT I COULD. THEIR FEROCITY AND PASSION IN BATTLE WAS THE THING OF LEGENDS, LEGENDS THAT ARE STILL TOLD TO THIS DAY AND WHICH YOU EMBODY OLD WARRIOR. YOU WHO ARE NOT BORN OF THIS REALM, YET YOU CARRY THEIR POWER."

At this point Ares eyes were fixed on the Spartan with something a kin to admiration, something few could truly earned from the deity who embodied conflict.

"I CAN SEE IT WITHIN YOUR VERY EYES SPARTAN, THE TALES OF A HUNDREDS BATTLES WON AND LOST, THE LOSS OF FELLOW WARRIORS AS THEY FELL BEFORE YOU, THE UNITY OF BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN ARMS BORN ON THE FILED OF BATTLE…THE FLAMES OF WAR BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU, I WOULD NOT SEE IT LOST."

"Why…would you help…me? I thought…"

"THAT I WOULD SIDE WITH MY DEAR UNCLE? TRUE HE WILL BRING ABOUT A GREAT WAR SHOULD HE BE VICTORIOUS, BUT THEN WHAT IF HE SUCCEDS? CENTURIES OF SUBJUGATION? RAMPANT FEAR? WAR WILL THAT TAKE UNTOLD DECADES IF NOT CENTURIES TO BLOOOM IN SUCH AN ENVIROMENT…I CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO PASS."

"So…we beat him…and you…you get more opportunities for war?"

"INDEED…" Ares spoke in all honesty and with no shame in his words

"…WAR IS ETERNAL, UNENDING, NO MATTER HOW LONG PEACE LASTS, WAR WILL ALWAYS BE WAITING AROUND THE CORNER."

"NOW THEN FOR MY OFFER WARRIOR, I SHALL REPAIR YOUR BODY AND GRANT YOU THE POWER NEEDED FOR YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY UNCLE…"

"In…exchange?"

"AN AUDIENCE IF YOU WILL, THE TIME AND PLACE OF MY CHOOSING, TO TALK MORE ABOUT YOUR FUTURE IN THIS REALM…"

Ares replied before looking at the battle that still raged on and spotted something that could tip the scales in his favor.

"…AND I SUGGEST YOU BE QUICK WITH YOUR ANSWER AS YOUR METALLIC FRIEND IS ABOUT TO BE EXPERIENCING A RATHER BAD TURN OF LUCK." He ended in a rather casual tone.

John found the strength to look where the God was observing the heroes engaged with Hades. Superman was down on the ground spitting out some blood while J'onn shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Diana was caught in the grasp of the God by the neck while his old friend was being stepped on while she thrashed and clawed at his armored leg.

"NOW MY DEAR AMAZON, HERE IS ANOTHER LESSON IN DEFYING YOUR RULER WITH THE AID OF THIS MECHANICAL TRINKET."

Hades spoke as parent would lecture a child as he reached down with his free hand and grasped one of Cortana's arms…and pulled hard.

*SCREEEECCHHH!*

"MY ARM!" she cried out as sparks flew from the damaged area, the shock was all too real for her.

"CORTANA!" Diana screamed as she saw the malevolent being rip off the A.I's arm off and look at it as if it was toy.

"OH DEAR, THEY DON'T MAKE DOLLS LIKE THEY USE TO DO THEY? MWA HA HA HA HA." He laughed as he brutally kicked her way and into Superman's waiting arms.

"Cortana!" John cried out for her friend, he tried to stand up but completely collapsed while struggling.

"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER SPARTAN? BE GRANTED THE POWER TO TEMPORARILY CHALLENGE A GOD OR WATCH AS YOUR FRIENDS DIE BEFORE JOINING THEM IN OBLIVION?"

John panted as he thought about that last part and what would happen….

***No! No I can't let that happen! I promised Avery I wouldn't let her go! I promised Diana to help her! I can't lose now! I can't let Hades win!*** His mind rallied him to stand, to fight, and to win. He could practically hear Chief Mendez and his fellow Spartans screaming at him to get up.

"_**Stand up soldier! Stand up John and fight! Fight! Fight and win! FIGHT!**_"

"I…accept!" John practically yelled as he struggled to get up regardless of the injuries his body carried.

"THEN WE HAVE A DEAL…" Ares spoke with great satisfaction as he held up his right hand and opened it to reveal crimson red orb.

"…AND FEAR NOT WARRIOR, I SHALL NOT ALTER YOUR MIND SINCE IT IS NEEDED FOR THIS BATTLE, THOUGH I SHOULD WARN THIS WILL BE VERY PAINFUL….BUT THEN AGAIN LIFE ALWAYS IS. BUT IT IS THIS VERY PAIN THAT MAKES LIFE FIGHTING FOR."

He ended casually as he shoved the orb into John's chest.

"GAH!" John cried out as he felt the power flow through him, it felt as he was going over the augmentation procedure again only ten times worse. He closed his fists tightly and clenched his teeth as the power expanded from his chest to the rest of his body.

Ares watched on with mild amusement as his gift took hold; he would leave for now and get a better view from Olympus with the rest of the pantheon. He was no fool to suspect they were not watching or knew what he had done, his sisters Athena and Artemis would most likely give him an earful but for coming onto the isle but frankly he was doing them a favor by empowering one of the mortal champions in saving their beloved Amazons.

***Hell, even Aphrodite has been trying for centuries to get them to lighten up on idea of letting the Amazons out of the island every once in the while and mingle with man once more…among other things since she is the Goddess of Love.***

Before he left though he had one last message to give to the mortal who had gained his attention.

"I LEAVE YOU FOR NOW SPARTAN, ONCE YOU HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOUR BUSINESS WITH MY UNCLE, BUT REMEMBER THIS…"

He spoke as he whispered into the writhing soldier ear

"…GIVE HIM NOTHING, BUT TAKE FROM HIM EVERYTHING!"

And with that resounding message he left just before the Spartan screamed as the pain finally overcame his tolerance.

"YAAARRRGH!"

All activity in the Necropolis stopped as all involved in this life or death struggle turned to look at the cause of such a violent and powerful shout.

Hades had loosened his hold on Diana which allowed her to escape his grasp and flew to stand near her allies, she was shocked by the scream John let out and even more so as she and the others saw a blood red aura around his body and more shockingly replacing his warm brown eyes with two pits or red as is someone took the man's eyes and replaced them with burning hot cols.

"_John…?_"

Cortana was equally confused and worried, despite the damage to her body she could still function and right now her sensors were going all over the place with what they were telling her about the energies surrounding her friend.

"What is that?" she heard Superman asked.

"I…don't know, my readings can't get a clear read on it."

"What is it doing too him?" The Martian wondered out loud as the man's thoughts were riddled with pain and anger.

None could answer that, and that only fueled their worry.

Flash was about to get close to him until Batman stopped him.

"Wait, we don't know what that energy is or what it might be doing to him."

"It could be killing him Batman!"

"And it could do the same to us, we ne…" The Dark Knight never got to finish as another screamed broke through his concentration and made him look back at the Spartan.

John was now on his knees clutching at the spear lodged near his heart with his good arm, to the shock of his friends and the Queen he was pulling it out despite all logic telling them that he shouldn't be doing that especially since his screams of pain grew as it was dragged out of his body.

Finally he succeeded and instead of blood as the heroes were expecting to come gushing out, there was a hole shinning with the same crimson light that surrounded him, from there they watched as he grasped the other spear stuck in his arm and yanked it out as well. By the time he grabbed the one in his lung the damaged arm was moving again with no signs of trouble.

In the end he pulled out all the spears and panted from the pain, whether it was from the energy around him or the process to remove the foreign objects they didn't know and frankly they didn't want to know. Those closest to him were about to approach him when he look straight at them with the same pits or red that had taken the place of his eyes.

***He isn't looking at us…*** Batman though as he tried to follow John's line of sight and traced it back to Hades.

Indeed, John had target in mind, he replayed everything the deity had done to his teammates and friends in his mad bid for freedom and conquest, looking at the Cortana's stump, Diana's bruises, Superman's blood dripping from his mouth, J'onn's burns…he took it all in an it only fueled his anger.

He spotted his helmet nearby and grabbed it before he calmly put it on; even then he continued to look at Hades. Hades for his part looked right back and felt his own anger grow, the mortal's refusal to die by his hand was just another affront to him, as if saying he was not all powerful, as if he could not fell this mere man…

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" The anger was growing by leaps and bounds at this clear disrespect; it wasn't until the Spartan replied that it was in a complete and utter blaze, it was a reply that took everyone there off guard yet wrung with a great strength behind it.

"Die?" John asked as he tilted his head as he looked upon the dark deity as if it was an ignorant student, and then he replied with words he had heard from another who he had called brother and friend so long ago when they were asked that same question from their enemies.

"Don't you know? SPARTANS NEVER DIE!"

That was the last straw for Hades…

"RARRGH!" Hades roared as he charged the man with the intent to rend to pieces, John for his part took off to meet him head on at speeds that were beyond what he normally could do, much to the surprise of the heroes who had seen him in action.

They all watched as John suddenly leapt into the air once he was close to the God and slammed his armored knees into his face which combined with the God's own momentum resulted into a rather painful collision that knocked Hades onto his back. The Chief landed onto the ground in roll before he got back up and rushed the downed foe.

Hades was on his hands and knees when John put as much force into a kick aimed straight at the God's head like it was a football…

*WHAM!*

"ARGH!"

Hades was on his back once more and stared at the caverns ceiling, though that didn't last long as John got on top of him and began to beat his head repeatedly with the full force his new found strength given him until he finally grasped his neck and slammed his right fist into the demonic jaw of the God of the underworld.

"UGH!"

John was about to punch him again when Hades suddenly turned his head to face him and blasted him with a burst of flame that sent the armored soldier flying into a column with such a force he split it in half.

Before he could get his baring, Hades was on him with a vengeance as he grabbed him by the waist with both hands and slammed him into another column it crack inwards.

"Guh!"

"I WILL BREAK YOU!"

Hades yelled with every word filled with great fury behind it as he held the Spartan with his left hand and punches his stomach with his right, the armor buckles and cracked yet the power Ares granted him gave him enough endurance to survive…though not from feeling pain.

"Gah!" he cried as he spat out some blood, he could tell some of the metal in his armor was breaking and in some cases being pushed into his abs. Another punch soon struck his helmet it broke the visor and cut his face slightly. Hades grasped his head tore off the damaged helmet of him before crushing it into a ball, he reared back his fist to crush his head next but John quickly reaches up with both hands and rakes his eyes.

"YARGH!"

As soon as Hades drops him he is on the move, he can't afford to lose the momentum he's built in battle or else the mad God will capitalize on it, he spots the pillar he broke and rushes to it while Hades is blinded and grasps it and lifts.

***Sure could have used this power during the war…no, no don't forget who it comes from and it is only a one time deal no matter what.*** He thought to himself as he couldn't afford to lose himself at this time.

With a shout he hurls the column at Hades, who coincidentally turns just in time in the direction the yell came from, only to receive a face full of marble with great force.

*BOOM!*

"URK!"

While the battle rages on, the League and the Amazon Queen were simply astounded at that sight they were privy too, especially the Spartan's teammates since they had all seen that despite the strength he previously used while in the armor, it was nowhere near that level he was currently showing.

"How did he do that!?" Flash cried out.

"I don't know, it must that energy surrounding him." Batman replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"I sense the work of the Gods in this."

The Queen replied calmly as she just knew one of the Olympians had a hand in this, but the question was who?

Soon Diana and her group reached the others as they easily dispatched the reanimated warriors despite their wounds and exhaustion.

"What happened to John?" Cortana immediately asked as she looked at her friend.

"We don't know, he was gradually fading then all of a sudden this happened." Batman responded.

"It's like his abilities have been taken further due to that red energy surrounding his body."

J'onn commented.

"Is he in any danger from it?" Wonder Woman asks as her eyes remain on the Spartan battling Hades on even ground.

"My sensors say his vitals are good but for some reason I can't get a lock on his nanites and when I try to scan that aura they just go crazy." The UNSC A.I replied.

"We need to help him regardless of what happened to him, he can't keep this up forever." Superman spoke up as he prepared to move, J'onn and Diana flanking him.

"Wait." The Queen spoke up as she realized there might be another way to defeat the God.

"What is it mother?"

"They key, if we remove or even destroy the key it will draw him back into Tartarus, it is the only thing that allows him to be free so long as he is on the island, should he get too far than only the Gods themselves would be able to stop him and such a clash would be devastating."

"We must tell the Spartan, J'onn can you use your abilities to talk to him?" Wonder Woman asked their resident telepath who nodded before his eyes began to glow.

***Spartan, Spartan can you hear me?***

***Yes, though I am not capable of holding a conversation right now J'onn.*** the man replied as he ducked under a kick.

***I understand Spartan, I will be quick, we believe we can send Hades back to his realm with the key.***

***Understood, we will need to distract him to achieve this, can you link me up with the others?***

***With the exception of Cortana, yes I can.***

***Link us and relay everything to her as well, I have a plan.***

The Martian did so and soon the mental presences of his teammates joined in, minus Cortana because she was synthetic being.

***John? Are you all right?*** He heard Diana ask, the concern was unmistakable and for the most part welcomed.

***I am fine for the moment Diana, though afterwards I cannot say given this power I'm using is only temporary. I don't think I can talk after this.***

***I would ask you what it is and what is it doing to you besides the obvious but we frankly do not have the time, what is your plan Spartan?***

Batman's voice broke through and in such a way that meant it was time to focus on the task at hand.

***If the key is the solution to defeating Hades then we will need to divide our roles accordingly to accomplish this. Superman, J'onn, myself will engage him and maintain his focus on us. Flash, Cortana, Batman and the Queen will keep the area clear of the warriors to give Wonder Woman a clear shot at the key.***

***Why her Chief?*** Flash asks.

***Because she has greater endurance to magic than Superman yet is just as quick and strong as him. Wonder Woman, when you see a shot you head for the key no matter what, he cannot be allowed to leave this place.***

***I shall do my best Spartan.***

***Very well, we all know our roles and what the stakes are, let's do it.***

With that said Superman and J'onn broke away from the group while the trio of Flash, Batman and Queen Hippolyta formed a loose delta around Wonder Woman who would be waiting for the signal to head towards the key.

"Your armored friend shows great tactical skill Diana." Her mother commented as she fought.

"Considering the life he has led mother I wouldn't surprised if he could out think our best and brightest even under the worst of circumstances."

"You trust this man then?"

"I do mother, his actions speak louder than any words I dare use to describe the type of warrior he is."

***Hmm, she trusts a man so easily, I wonder what he has done to earn such a thing from her.***

The Queen said to herself as she made a note to speak with this man further to better understand why her daughter would risk so much by bringing him and the other men on the island.

As Wonder Woman and her group fought against the horde of undead, the others were engaged in a more hellish struggle as Hades was probing difficult to contain for the three men.

Superman was currently grappling his arms while J'onn and the Spartan desperately tried to keep him from spewing forth more hellish flames at them as one held his jaw closed while the other had him in a head lock.

Unfortunately the God had quite enough of that and took the opportunity to kick the Man of Steel away…

"Argh!"

Leaving only the two of them on his back, Hades then jumped backwards into the cavern walls intent on crushing both of the men causing him trouble.

*WHAM!*

"Argh!" The Martian cried out as his body took the brunt of the attack and fell off, thus only John remained holding onto the God's neck and pressing hard in an attempt to choke him.

"GET OFF! GET OFF YOU VILE LITTLE RAT!"

John's response was to swing at the deity's eyes with his fist as hard as he could, and earning some cries of pain from him as a result.

"Diana! Now! Do it now!" John cried out as he really began hammering into the God.

Wonder Woman heard and dashed towards the key as fast as she could, knowing everything was riding on them succeeding.

Unfortunately Hades spotted her and knew what they were about to do.

"NO!"

The God of the Underworld finally managed to pry off the super soldier of his back and hurled him into an outcropping of rock…

"Ugh!" John's head took a hard blow that left him concussed, he was only vaguely aware that Hades was running towards the Amazon Princess. Of course he did not see the Queen stand before the God in an attempt to buy her daughter more time.

"Your madness end here Hades." She shouted as she slashed and stab at the God.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER MY SWEET!" He shouted just before he backhanded her into unconsciousness.

Diana for her part had finally reached the key and pull with all her might, the moment she did waves of energy erupted and struck her body but she held strong as it turned until…

*CRACK!*

…the key was torn from its base, much to the shock of Hades.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Ending your plans here and now! Go back to your pit foul monster and trouble this world no more!"

She screamed at him as she smashed the key into the ground before him and thus unleashing a torrent of energy that strikes the gateway and begins a chain reaction in the form of everything being pulled into the vortex.

Hades grabbed hold of the ground as hard as he could while Diana is pulled towards the swirling vortex, at the last minute she grabs hold of the base where the key once stood and uses it as a cover.

Columns and warriors are drawn into the pit of lost souls and among them is the dying Faust who in the end is nothing but dust and an empty cloak. Batman fired his grapple gun and anchors himself to a submerged column, Flash ran at full speed over columns and debris, Cortana used her remaining arm in the form of claw to sink her hand into the rocky terrain while evading incoming rocks and ruins, J'onn flew and phased through the worst parts while Superman did the same but smashed any object in his way, John was still reeling from the blow he took but manages to use the outcropping of rocks to his advantage...

That is until he spots something among the objects heading for the gateway to the Underworld.

***The Queen!***

He wasn't the only one who spotted her as Hades reached out and grabbed her as soon as he could, sadly his attempts to escape were for nothing as he was caught by a piece of the ruins…

"UGH!"

…and he and his unwanted passenger were flying into the pit, much to horror of Diana as she sees her mother moving towards it with no sign of stopping.

"MOTHER!"

She cried as she makes a grab for her hand and barely manages to grasp with one hand while using the other to grab onto the stone base, though sadly Hades latches onto the Queen's leg and thus adding more to the problem.

John sees this and comes to a decision as he jumps out of his cover and tries to aim himself at the God…

"Hades!" he calls out gaining both his and Diana's attention "…release them!" he ends just as he slams into the God.

*WHAM!*

"John!"

The Spartan quickly slams his fist into the ground much in the same manner as when Delta Halo fired and was about to be dragged into space…though back then he didn't have an infuriated Olympian clutching his leg and squeezing it hard enough to shatter rocks or worse as he could tell that the armor plate was cracking already.

Hades' next words were more than enough to showcase his intent.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

After securing her mother Wonder Woman sends her golden lasso to aid the soldier who is being pulled into the vortex hard enough his fingers are carving the ground up.

"John! Take it! Take the lasso!"

Hades for his part is using the man as a makeshift stepping stone and moving towards it, however John has other plans as he focuses every ounce of strength he has to grab him by the neck once he is close enough and then out of nowhere slams his head into Hade's. The pain was heavy and he had a feeling he had just added another concussion to the list of injuries he had earned over the years but he did not care.

"ARGH!"

"Go back to Hell and stay there!"

He cried out just before grabbing the rope while ignoring the pain his head feels or the power Ares granted slowly draining from him.

:"HHHHIIIIIIPPPPPOOOLLLLYYYYTT TTAA!" The defeated deity screams in fury as he is literally dragged back into his own domain.

The gates slowly begin to close while the vortex continues to pull in everything it can, and that is the Spartan who is struggling to hold on as much as he can until finally…

"Agh!"

…he can do so no longer and is pulled away by the ethereal force.

"JOHN!" The Amazon cries in horror with one hand outstretched as if she could still save him.

Though it seems his luck had yet to fully abandon him as the gates close behind him which he still hits with enough force that no normal man could survive though thankfully this does not apply to him as he is merely knocked out just as the last of the power fades.

Diana rushes to him and turns him onto his make and looking for a pulse, one she finds though it is slow moving.

***Praise the Gods he lives!*** she thinks before her attention is grabbed by the sound of movement behind her.

"Urgh!"

"Mother…" as soon as she sees Hippolyta awake she gently lays the Spartan down and moves towards her "…are you all right?"

"Yes Diana, what of Hades?"

"Gone, we won mother."

"Praise Athena…" she speaks before she looks at the downed Spartan "…is he…?

"He lives mother, but he needs healer quickly...and our sisters are…" there is no need to finish as they both realize that Faust's spell still lingers.

_Outside the temple…_

The heroes and Amazons gaze sadly at the petrified warrior women, with no clue how to help them regain life.

"Damn it! All this shit we went through and this is our reward?!" Cortana spat as she looked around sadly and then at the bruised, beaten and bloody form of her protector being held between Diana and Clark.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" J'onn asks in a tone that tells them even he feels a great sadness at seeing these fine people in this state, a sentiment both women share as they feel all is lost.

"Wait!" Flash speaks up suddenly as he recalled what he took from Faust during their attempt to ambush him as he pulls out the medallion which cursed the Amazons "….I still have this snake headed doohickey."

"But only Faust knew the spells, without him…" J'onn began to speak as the sun rose on the horizon, and then as the rays of lights touched the medallion it began to glow brightly that a startled Flash dropped it and soon they all shielded their eyes as light surrounded them all.

Its effects were soon seen by the group as slowly all the women began to move once more.

"It's a miracle!" Hippolyta spoke with joy as her people regained their true forms.

"But how?" the crimson clad speedster asked as he was really confused since they all figured that Faust was needed to undo the damage he caused.

"Faust's enchantment could only last so long as he willed it so." Batman replied, none too surprised by the man's assessment.

"Then with Mr. Dust in the wind gone it broke the curse." Cortana finished.

"Well that's great and but we need to help John now." Flash reminded.

The Queen had not forgotten the actions of the man who had risked so much for strangers and the world, there would be much to do but thanks to her daughter and her allies their people still endured.

***There will be many decisions to make regarding these strangers but in the meantime I have a debt to repay.*** she thought before she began to rally her people and begin the healing process for them and one of Earth's champions.

Unknown to them, high on Olympus the Gods watched and began to decisions regarding the events that just unfolded.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, it wasn't easy and wasn't pretty but I just hope I pulled it off well enough for you folks. I had to read the HALO Books, play God of War 1-3, watched and read 300 to get the feel for what I was going for here.

Some of you will say that I underpowered Superman and Wonder Woman here when they faced the Chief yet not with Hades, my reasons are this:

They were trying to find out what happened to them while under the illusion and despite that the Chief was still on the bad end of the beating. In the series and comics they are always are until something forces them to let loose, finally I did show that the Chief incurred the most damage of the three and gave a good accounting of himself since really I never intended for him to win that bout but have it that way with Miranda and Bias intervention.

The Hades fight was the biggest problem there, I don't know if I manage to balance it all out in the end there but I would like to think that I did. Honestly the Ares thing was planned from the start, the thing was how to make it look convincing since he only really appears once in the series.

Some people will most likely say that he wouldn't act that way but, the way I figured it he was looking out for his vested interests and not of the worlds or the Spartan's, naturally in the next chapter I will try to portray more of what he wants from the Spartan and the Olympians reactions to what has occurred and what happens to Diana.

The Chapter will end differently than the episode and we will see some new faces in the forms of Donna, Artemis and her sister Alexa. Miranda and Cheetah will be on the island since the nanites got toast during the power up, and with that UNSC crew will explain their origins to the Amazons as well as what makes the Spartan's so unique…and quite possibly have one of the Amazons challenge John.

When will this new chapter come out? Well I don't know really I want to take a small break from this story and either update some of my other work or possibly publish one of my new stories I cooked up during a bout of writers block…I've been thinking a lot lately about making a ME cross, just haven't decided what route to take.

Well, time to answer the fans:

Last-son-of-the-snow: Well I may not have been before New Year's but I brought it out anyways.

mcknight93: Thanks for your kind words, I have moments were I get the story just right, though it is rare considering I wing it most of the time and have no style to speak of except to try to steer clear or bend certain rules or stereotypes to my way of thinking.

Coming up with a plausible role for Cheetah wasn't all that hard, she was a geneticist before she changed herself, and I figured they most know something about biology and anatomy and in keeping with the desire I established to make people healthy I went with making her a doctor and medical officer for the UNSC crew. I do plan to have something more be done with her after the current arc is over that will enable her to get closer to the Chief, since right now I have Diana in the lead as a potential love interest.

I glad you liked how I portrayed Diana in the last chapter; I was worried I may have fallen short in that aspect.

I will have to keep any relevant information about Lord Spartan to myself for the moment friend; I need to hash out the details first. And as for John's arch foe, well let's just say that every good Spartan needs and equally evil Immortal to balance him out.

Freedom Guard: No, thank you for your help; hope to read more of your work soon.

Yeah Cheetah and Diana both showing feelings towards John is one thing that will keep everyone hooked, then I will add others to the equation and then things will get intense.

Lord-of-Change: I was for that feeling actually, glad you liked my work.

Who says I'm going to wait that long to reintroduce the man for round 2?

As for expanding the story, well that depends on how long I can keep this up, I'm under no illusions that I am going to be writing forever but should there ever come a time for me to retire I want to make sure someone keeps my stories alive.

Jyggilag: All good things come to those who wait my friend, and here it is.

I am willing to discuss Powergirl with you, perhaps using that idea of the Lords you speak off.

Fan: Well the smack down came and went so it's up to you to decide how to evaluate it, and this does open the field for John and the UNSC crew to see the other side of life that is the supernatural. Right now I am just setting up who I would to consider for the Chief, I have yet to decide to go single or Harem.

WOLF: I am glad you like the bonding scene I came up with; it helps boost the following events during the battle with Hades and what he did to the Chief. Justice Lord Arc hasn't happen yet so nothing is final yet when it comes to them and their good counterparts. I think you will like what I have planned in the next chapter when it comes to his melee based weaponry.

Kurogane7: I don't know why people thought I was introducing Kratos into this, sure took something from the games with the power up but I never intended to give that idea. And I did see the upgrade the Librarian gave the Chief until after Halo 4 was out.

And remember, "A man chooses, a slave obeys." And I am a man who is immune to your mind altering plamids since I paid Tenenbaum a visit.

Well that's all I can answer for now, will be seeing you in some of my other work or the end of this arc, peace out folks.


	14. Chapter 14

Land of heroes: DC Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC or Halo (God, I wish I did though.) enjoy.

First off let me thank each and every one of you who showed such support for my family, we are doing good and are rising above the hardship stronger than before. It makes what I do all the more worth it and I hope to continue earning your praise and support in this and any future stories.

I also would like to thank Freedom Guard for his help, couldn't have done it without his expertise.

Finally I would like to dedicate this chapter to a writer who is one of my inspirations, you all know him as Andrithir. He was somewhat recently in a car accident and sent to the hospital, his fellow writer and friend who goes by Sam has recently said that he is awake and things are looking good for him, my prayers and thoughts are with him and his family.

Let's get this show on the road and see if I still have a knack for storytelling, I will warn you all this is my biggest chapter to date and has only one fight scene between the Chief and Artemis. However I had to close this arc and I feel this was the best way to do so, let us hope it meets your expectations.

"_Whispering – Cortana speaking in the armor_"

"_Redeeming Bias speaking_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

"DEITY SPEAKING"

Chapter 10 part 3:

_On Olympus…_

The Olympians, with the notable exception of Poseidon, Zeus and Hera who were not present as the two siblings were dealing with their brother and the later chose to exclude herself from this meeting as she felt that this was a matter to be resolved by them alone, were deep in discussion over what had transpired on the Isle of the Amazons. And while most were glad that Hades was stopped some did not approve of how the Princess chose to allow men on the island as well as Ares' little act of divine intervention.

Namely two in particular, though that was to be seen as ironic since technically, they were the most recognized deities worshipped by the Amazons.

"THIS TRAVESTY MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO PASS!"

The goddess Athena barked as she pointed at her brother Ares, her sister Artemis nodding in agreement while others simply rolled their eyes as this was just another squabble in a long history of squabbles…honestly you'd think that after thousands of years , the goddesses would learn to put all this aside and act like adults.

The goddess who wore a Greek style dress that was a mixture of light and dark blue with gold embroidery around the neck, and of fair complexion and dark brown hair was practically livid as she saw her brother not even bothering to look abashed. It was taking all of her will and patience not to move and smack that look off his face, and Athena was also resisting the urge to get a weapon to hit Ares for what he had done.

Her fellow goddess and sister Artemis, wearing a red toga that left her legs bare up to her thighs to allow her more freedom to run and her right arm free to better use her bow also was not very pleased. The idea of men setting foot on the land of the Amazons, no matter how well intentioned, noble they were was repugnant to Artemis and the idea of Ares getting his feet there only added to her ire.

***We gave them a home to get away from their evils and then that Princess and this idiot go and ruin it!*** The goddess of the hunt internally rails before addressing her war loving brother.

"ATHENA IS RIGHT, YOU HAD NO RIGHT OR REASON TO SET FOOT ON THE ISLAND AS IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT MEN HAVE DONE O MATTER WHO THEY ARE."

The goddess of the voices as she was not pleased at all with what Diana had done despite the circumstances that led to the decision of the Amazon Princess. However, not everyone shared the sentiment of both Athena and Artemis, one of their sister Goddesses in particular looked at the positive of the whole affair.

"OH IT'S NOT THAT BAD…"

Aphrodite speaks up as she approaches the other two, her movements would have drawn any man's gaze as she walks with a sensual grace, with long blond hair and a body women would kill for she was truly a sight to behold. That only reinforced her status as the goddess of love and beauty quite well.

"…THIS COULD BE A WONDERFUL LEARNING EXPERIENCE FOR THE AMAZONS."

THAT statement did not sit well with the irate goddesses in question though…

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF… ARE YOU THINKING WITH YOUR HEAD OR LIBIDO?"

Athena chides with an annoyed look, not to get anyone confused or anything as she did love her sister but she honestly found her exasperating at times as she took her role as goddess of love a bit too far sometimes. She had no doubt however that some men and women would not mind it at the least in THAT regard.

However, it seemed that another Goddess was going to offer her own sentiment on the matter. And ironically enough yet again, she was another Patron Goddess of the Amazons.

"NO OFFENSE INTENDED ATHENA BUT SHE DOES RAISE A GOOD POINT, THE AMAZONS HAVE BEEN ISOLATED FROM THE REST OF THE MORTAL WORLD FOR CENTURIES NOW AND MUCH HAS CHANGED."

Hestia, a light brown haired goddess and clad in a light pink dress, replies in favor of the goddess of love words. She observed Humanity for some time like some of the other Greek Pantheon and saw that much had changed since she and the others walked alongside mortals. And truth be told, some of the changes actually lightened her heart.

"YES IT HAS AND NOT FOR THE BETTER."

The goddess of law and justice rebukes as she still saw that women were not liberated everywhere. The words of her philosophers were unheeded and there was still ignorance and foolishness in her eyes. However that sentiment only added fuel to the proverbial fire, and Ares was MORE than ready to strike hard.

"BY THE CELESTIAL COURTS ATHENA, AS THE MORTALS SAY GET OF YOUR DAMN HIGHHORSE AND WAKE UP FROM YOUR FANTASY!"

Ares rebukes as he has had quite enough of his sister's antics, he continues despite the twin glares he is receiving. It was high time that he did it anyway, Athena always looked through biased eyes in his mind and it was time he did something about it.

"JUST BECAUSE WOMEN AREN'T AS LIBERATED AS YOU WANT THEM TO BE DOESN'T MEAN THEY HAVEN'T MADE GREAT ACHIEVEMENTS IN THE WORLD, NOT A MANY GREAT SOLDIERS TRUE BUT STILL SOME HAVE LEFT THEIR MARK AND EARNED THE RESPECT AND ADMIRATION OF ALL OF THEIR FELLOW HUMANS."

"AND BESIDES…"

Demeter speaks up for the first time, revealing a woman with dark brown hair and wearing green robes in a similar form to Athena's, But unlike the goddess of wisdom, warfare, and strategy, she also agreed with Aphrodite and Hestia. Even more so on the topic that started this whole debate between her and the other goddesses, though she wondered just how her beloved daughter was handling the fact that her 'husband' was now beaten back by a mortal. A mortal empowered by Ares to be sure, but a mortal nevertheless.

"…THE AMAZON PRINCESS COULD HAVE BROUGHT WORSE THAN THE MEN SHE HAS ALLIED HERSELF WITH, THOUGH THE CRIMSON RUNNER COULD EASE OFF A BIT WITH THE BAD JOKES."

That got the attention of another of the Greek Pantheon, only in this case, the deity in question was a male Deity.

"HEY! LAY OFF THE GUY, HE HASN'T HAD THE EASIEST LIFE AND HE STILL TURNED OUT GREAT, BESIDES HIS JOKES ARE FUNNY."

The messenger of the gods, Hermes spoke in the Flash's defense. After all, it was not every day he encountered a human who could run as fast as the Flash did and he happened to like the man.

***Which reminds me, I should really test him sometime soon to see how he stacks up to his Uncle and Garrick's speed levels.***

"YEAH, AND HE IS KIND OF CUTE."

The Love goddess adds much to the exasperation of her former husband, the smith of the gods Hephaestus, a short yet heavily muscled man with balding head and black unruly locks of hair trailing his shoulders. Yet no matter how many commented on their union and the numerous times they had divorced, they always came back together. Just how a god of his less than stellar looks always managed to get the Goddess of Love to come back to him was anyone's guess.

"THERE SHE GOES AGAIN."

He can't help but mutter in exasperation, which was not unnoticed by said Goddess. And instead of being angered or annoyed, she merely laughed gently and spoke in a teasing tone to her on again, off again husband.

"OH HUSH UP DEAR, WE'RE DIVORCED RIGHT NOW AND I WANT TO ENJOY IT UNTIL WE GET BACK TOGETHER."

"UGH, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY WE GO THROUGH WITH ALL THESE DIVORCES AND REMARRIAGES OF OURS."

He let out and Aphrodite could not help but have some fun at the expense of him, though she did love him in her own way.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU DO THAT WONDERFUL THING WITH YOUR TON…"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THAT PLEASE MOTHER!"

Her children cried out as they did not need to hear about THAT regardless of their natures. It seemed that whether Deity or mortal, the idea of hearing one's parents talking about their love life and antics in bed would ALWAYS be a source of discomfort and embarrassment for the youngsters regardless that their mother was who she was.

"BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND, REGARDLESS OF THE MEN'S NOBLE HEARTS AND INTENTIONS…EXCEPT FOR THAT SO CALLED SPARTAN."

Artemis spoke with clear disdain in the last part thus earning a dark look from her brother Ares. Apparently despite the fact that Ares knew that the Spartan or rather, the Master Chief was not a warmongering being like he was, he was not lying about his interest in the man and what he can do.

"…THEY ARE STILL MEN, AND THE AMAZON MUST BE PUNISHED."

"I ASK WHY ON THAT MATTER? DID THEY NOT HELP IN STOPPING OUR _DEAR SWEET_ UNCLE FROM ESCAPING?"

Ares made no effort to hide his sarcasm as he spoke of Hades before continuing with what he wanted to make clear to his two ranting siblings.

"…AND DID SHE NOT DO SO BECAUSE HER FAMILY AND PEOPLE WERE UNDER THREAT? AS UNCHARACTERISTIC AS IT SOUNDS OF ME SHE MADE THE RIGHT CALL IN THIS REGARD."

"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE IT ALLOWED YOU TO FIND THIS SO CALLED SPARTAN."

Athena rallies once more as she did not like how Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite nodded in agreement with him; she hated it when Ares won the argument. It was always like this between them after all, she wanted to prove one thing, and he another. Even more so when it concerned the warriors that they each represented, with Ares favoring the Spartans and their warrior traditions, while Athena felt that more 'enlightened' warriors, the one she supported were better than the 'brutes' he favored.

Ares had quite enough of the mockery of the soldier who kept the legacy of his most favored alive. He was no fool despite what his esteemed sisters thought of him and knew that while the Spartan was not related in any way to his favored warriors, he saw much of them in him. And more than that, he saw the culmination of what it meant to be a true master in all aspects of war in the man. Plus he had a feeling that Athena looked at the man the WRONG way.

"HE IS A SPARTAN! BORN AND BRED FOR WARFARE JUST LIKE THE SPARTANS OF OLD THUS HE IS TRULY A TESTAMENT TO THEM. WHY I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE MORE OF HIM IN THIS DAY AN AGE IF ONLY SO THAT WORLD REALIZES JUST WHAT IT MEANT TO BE A WARRIOR OF THEIR CALIBER. TODAY'S WARRIORS IN MY VIEW ARE SOFT AND WEAK WILLED NOW, UGH THE MERE THOUGHT OF CALLING THEM THAT NIGH CURLS MY INSIDES."

"PLEASE ARES…"

Artemis scoffs in disdain for her brother apparent loyalty to the old warrior society. She thought of that as merely blood thirsty brutes and some of their actions did lend some evidence to that train of thought. Plus she suspected that Ares had other plans for the man in question.

"…YOU ONLY WANT HIM AS SOMEKIND OF AVATAR TO REPRESENT YOU, HE DOESN'T EVEN WORSHIP YOU."

Athena then decided to strike her own blow to the God of War.

"AND THE SPARTANS ARE GONE ARES, THEY ARE RELICS OF THE PAST."

Ares did not approve that slight against his favored however he calmed a bit and then decided to fire something at them that he KNEW was going to get her goat no matter how many centuries had passed.

"AND YET AS SCHOOL CHILDREN ARE BORED OUT OF THEIR MINDS WITH THE LEGACIES OF YOUR PRECIOUS PHILOSOPHERS ATHENA, THE ACTIONS OF MY SPARTANS ARE STILL REVERED, THEY ARE LEGEND WHILE YOUR BOY LOVING ATHENIANS ARE NOTHING BUT DUST IN THE WIND. ALSO DO NOT FORGET ARTEMIS THAT WHILE YOUR PRECIOUS AMAZONS RELAXED IN THE SUN AND SWAM IN THE SEAS LIKE NUBILE WATER NYMPHS, 300 SPARTANS LED THE CHARGE AGAINST THOUSHANDS OF PERSIANS AT THE HOT GATES AND THE ARMIES OF SPARTA LED THE GREEKS AT PLATEA, SO WHO WAS TRULY WORTHY OF BEING REMEMBERANCE? IF NOT FOR THE PRINCESS YOUR AMAZONS WOULD STILL BELIEVED TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN A MYTH, SO AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE AN ACTUAL INTEREST IN THIS MAN AND WHAT BECOMES OF HIM...EVEN IF I KNOW HE WILL NOT ACCEPT BECOMING MY AVATAR ON EARTH. HE WOULD NEVER AGREE TO BE MY AVATAR EVEN IF I PRESENTED IT TO HIM, AND THAT IS WHY I AM INTERESTED."

THAT definitely struck the proverbial hornet's nest as both goddesses thought that Ares had suddenly grown another head.

"ARE YOU MAD ARES?! THE POWER YOU GAVE HIM PUT HIM ALMOST ON PAR WITH THE AMAZON PRINCESS AND THE KRYPTONIAN, OF COURSE HE WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT!"

Athena practically shouts at her brother with Artemis agreeing with the same look, one that was part disbelief and part anger, on her face. Ares for his part smirked, and those who knew him well enough could tell he had something planned. And when Ares had something planned, it was going to be one heck of a situation for all involved in it.

"THEN LET US MAKE A WAGER DEAR SISTER, IF HE ACCEPTS I SHALL GRANT A FAVOR TO ANOYONE OF YOUR CHOICE BUT IF NOT YOU SHALL DO THE SAME FOR ANYONE OF MINE."

"HMPH, PREPARE TO LOSE ARES, NO MAN WOULD BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO TURN DOWN SUCH AN OFFER NO MATTER WHO HE IS."

The goddess replied with utmost confidence that the man…the Spartan would be like any other man, who craved power above all else and to be the Avatar of a God, let alone Ares would appeal to this man who was in her view nothing more than a blood thirsty brute. Only few mortal men would ever earn her respect and one of them was Odysseus, at least he had the intelligence to stay true to himself and be human. This was going to be an easy victory for her once it happened.

***If you only knew Athena.*** the god of war says to himself as the group slowly disperses, though not before he decides to have chat with his brother Hephaestus regarding a custom job he needed done. This was going to be something worth remembering.

_On the isle of the Amazons…_

It was 4 days now since the battle with god of the Underworld took place and for the Amazons it was a somewhat stressful time as they tried to take in the fact that there were men on the island along with their odd female companions, the arrival of said companions had stirred up quite the hornets' nest so to speak.

_Flashback…_

Superman and Wonder Woman had left the isle on the Javelin in order to get a signal out to the Dawn as they were having trouble getting into contact. That left the others to tend to their wounded friend and surrounded by a weary and very much tense race of warrior women, they had been isolated in cornered of area of the palace for the moment but no one had yet to make a move on the men despite the guards keeping watch over them.

However they soon heard some commotion and Flash moved towards the window.

"They're back!" He happily cries out as he looked at Batman, J'onn and Cortana, who had John's head in her lap as she gently stroked his head with remaining hand, with a relieved smile. He gives the Spartan a look and felt some of his happiness fade as he took in the man's bruised face and labored breathing.

The Amazon healers, while reluctant at first did their best but still they had no understanding of modern medical techniques to further help him although he got the distinct impression they had more than what they had on hand. Still they couldn't even help him until Superman and the Martian Manhunter literally pried the damaged armor off the man leaving him only in the lower half of the black undersuit and they could tell he was quite wounded from the blood and bruises on his battered form.

***At least he isn't bleeding out because of those wounds from the spears.***

The hero from Central City thinks in silent gratitude as those wounds look to have been healed as evidence by the puckered flesh left in their stead, something of a grim reminder of how close they lost one of their teammates. John was someone he respected and knew was someone he could trust to back him up when the chips were down so the idea of him…dying made him hope that they could save him. The man had suffered and lost too much to die like that.

Turning back to the window he spotted the Javelin and Pelican landing, though he also saw a lot of women with weapons at the ready.

***That can't be good.***

And he was right as at the head of the armed women was a rather imposing woman with auburn colored hair that was tied in a pony tail that could almost reach her ankles while her bangs reached her neck, clad in ancient Grecian style armor and holding a very imposing sword stood the Captain of the Guard and trainer Artemis…and she was not happy with what had transpired and what she was seeing.

Thankfully someone was going to try preventing this from escalating as best she could from becoming an even bigger mess. Though considering the situation before them and her own situation, it might take a bit or rather a lot more effort from her.

Wonder Woman quickly spotted her as the Commander and Barbara came down the ramp of the transport, the latter carrying a medical case while the former wearing ODST armor kept her weapons prep in case something went wrong. She knew full well what would happen if Artemis would attack and she had NO plans to let any harm come to either Miranda or Barbara here. They were good people, and despite the former criminal's past, she had done much for others and validated John's belief in her.

It was a risk to be sure, considering her actions, but she had made her choice and her friends risked it all for her…John most of all, and she would not let him suffer if she could. Even if it meant a confrontation with her former trainer, Amazon sister, and sometime rival Artemis.

"Stand down Artemis, they have come to heal the Spartan and mean no ill will towards us."

"I would normally acquiesce to such an order if not for the fact that you brought _men_ on the island your highness."

The warrior woman spat venomously as her temper slowly grew as she glared at Diana. Normally this was not acceptable conduct and even she would have thought better of it to glare at the daughter of the Queen. But she was not in the best of moods about everything, even more so with men due to her past with them. There was also the fact that she was still enraged by the events that led to that foul sorcerer coming here…and how helpless she had been along with the others due to them being turned to stone.

Diana on the other hand was not going to back down from this and was ready to defend her comrades. And she made that sentiment very clear as she glared back at Artemis, much to the surprise of her fellow Amazons.

"If I had not Hades would have been freed, my mother enslaved and our people still petrified. I will accept any punishment necessary but I will not regret my actions as they proved correct stand down or face MY judgment."

Now the Princess stood before the other woman with every intention of enforcing her order. Artemis likewise was not going to relent either and stood defiant before the raven haired princess of her own people.

Both seemed determined to outclass the other, and it looked as if things were about to get messy until…

"ENOUGH!"

The imperious tone of the Queen rang through as she made her way towards them. All the Amazons bowed before her as she approached and naturally that included Diana and Artemis. She spared a glance at the two arrivals before focusing on Artemis and her daughter. She had seen the events unfold and seeing Diana act the way she did both amazed and worried her. The former was due to the fact that Diana was showing a level of loyalty to these outsiders and to the Spartan in particular as she was doing to help him. The latter was due to what was the reason for her beloved firstborn to act like this and what was the tie between her and the armored man who had fought her former lover Hades.

"Artemis allow them to pass, we owe a debt to them including this Spartan, if these companions of him can heal him better than us than by all means I shall permit it, to do otherwise would sully our honor for the deed they performed in imprisoning Hades once more."

"As you command my Queen, Alexa!"

She calls out to the group of women with her.

"Yes Artemis?"

Replies a younger woman who had the same hair color as her, this being that they were blood related sisters, though she wore her hair more freely and it reached her shoulder, her demeanor was far gentler than her eldest and only sibling. The fact that Alexa was a scholar than a fighter even though she was capable of such things added to the difference between the two siblings.

"Take them to their companions and make sure to keep an eye on them."

Artemis said to her sibling in a stern tone, the message being clear to not let them out of her sight for even a second.

"Of course sister…"

Alexa replies before turning to face the group with a disarming smile to show that she was here to help

"…please follow me and I shall show to your companions."

The group did so though no one missed the glares Artemis and Diana were giving one another and hoped things did not go out of control during their stay. The last thing they wanted was to be the ones to witness two people who by all rights were family try to fight and harm one another.

_End flashback…_

The two Amazons strived to avoid one another as much as possible while the League waited for John to wake up. As it turns out from the scans Barbara took whatever the energy the God of War infused into the Spartan had the effect of eliminating the nanites in his body, luckily she carried a new batch as well as other medicines needed for her benefactor to fully heal, though the scars would remain as wounds caused by magic weapons had a tendency to be harder to heal properly.

His body was healing and there were no complications so now it was a waiting game on when John would fully recover, several of the League members took turns watching over the sleeping form of the UNSC soldier. Currently it was Cheetah's turn…much to her delight as this naturally allowed her to have some private time with him.

There she stood taking scans and checking for any response, it was a fairly routine procedure but it was of great importance to her as she wanted to do all she could to help the man who had saved her life and given her a second chance.

Once done she took a moment to admire the man as he slept, brushing a strand of hair to get a better look.

***He looks so peaceful, hard to imagine him taking the fight to a god if what the others said was true.***

"But that sounds just like something you would do, you help save people, and you say you aren't a hero but right now there is a LOT of evidence shows the contrary hmm?"

She says as she strokes his hair and smiles warmly at him and it was taking all of her willpower not to lose it and possibly kiss him. Right now she had to be a healer and not take advantage of him like this.

Her above average hearing picked up someone approaching so she reluctantly moved away and sat as if nothing had happened. Soon the door opened an in stepped in Cortana with TACPAD in one of her hands, namely her fully restored hand that Hades had torn off much earlier, having been repaired by a Huragok the Commander brought with them as well as the parts.

The Amazons were slightly unnerved by the synthetic being but since it was harmless they left it be, even more so when Diana showed no discomfort towards them and one of them even chirped in musical tones at her while doing some form of language that Diana responded somewhat to..

"Oh hello Barb, checking up on the Chief?"

"Yes, no sign of him waking up but his vitals are good and green across the board."

The human/animal hybrid replies before she takes note of the device as she had not seen this one just yet.

"…what have you got there?"

"TACPAD, I thought I should bring something that might help him wake up sooner."

Cortana says as she places the device next to the sleeping Spartan and activates it; soon soft, gentle music slowly comes to life and fills the room.

"Is that classical music?"

Barbara naturally asks as she was a bit surprise by the choice, she would have thought a guy like the Spartan was more of a rock and roll kind of guy.

"Yes, the woman in charge of the Spartan II program would often play it around the Spartans, she was a big fan of classical music; and sure enough, some took a liking to it including the big lug here."

"Huh, I never would have pegged him for a fan."

***Still that's another thing I can learn about him, so every little bit helps…I wonder if he would like to go to concert sometime? I hear there's going to be one in couple of weeks.***

The literal cat woman thinks quietly to herself as she sees an opportunity to get closer to the man who had saved her. Sure it was still unknown territory, but unlike the experiment that changed, her, she was aware that this was actually going to be quite enjoyable.

Cortana sees that look and smiles a bit, she knew full well that the woman had a crush on her Spartan and could not help but have some fun at her expense.

"You look like you need a bite to eat; I saw some platters of fruit if you're interested."

"Hmm, I could use a snack, the wait is so draining."

Barbara replies as she feels a bit hungry and could go for something simple. Both soon leave and Cortana chooses to act now…

"So tell me Barb, just between us girls…"

The AI asks in a very innocent like tone that is betrayed by a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made Barbara worry a bit what was on her mind

"…how many times have you sneaked into his bed to cuddle him hmm?"

"What?! I…No...I would never!"

A now very red faced and embarrassed woman stammered relentlessly though she soon stops as she sees the artificial being laughing with no signs of stopping. That was more than enough to make her realize that she got tricked.

"…why you little…I'll get you for that!"

And with that said she playfully lunges at Cortana who dodges and runs away, laughing all the while.

"Get back here you!"

If they had stayed a while longer they would have noticed the Spartan's fingers twitch for a second or two before stopping.

_In the Queen's chamber…_

Diana was nervous, really nervous…that in itself was a rarity for her to be sure but with just cause; she had been avoiding her mother due to watching over the Spartan and trying to keep Artemis from doing something foolish to her friends in the League. Both of course were understandable courses of action with all that had happened.

Now though she had time and she was dreading the confrontation between her and her mother.

***What will I say? I know she cannot show me any favor and not cast out judgment for bringing my friends but I have to least explain it to her, it is the least I owe her for leaving so abruptly.***

Any further thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening however it was not the Queen who entered despite the resemblance…

"Mother I have returned from…Diana?"

A very stunned young woman with the same features that Diana had, albeit a bit younger, cut herself off in mid speech as she looked at the woman with a surprised look on her face as if trying to determine of what she was seeing was real. The same sentiment was also on Diana's face as she recognized with ease who was before her, after all, she was her younger sister.

"Donna?"

Diana replies with an equal look as she had not expected to meet her sister so soon. She knew that at some point Donna would return to the city and become a full Amazon…she just did not expect it to be NOW of all times.

Donna for her part soon left surprise as her eyes began to tear up before she flung herself at her sister. It was easily clear that she was utterly happy at seeing her long lost sister.

"You're back!"

She cried out in joy at seeing her sister again after so many months, she truly did miss her other family member yet no one would tell where she was or if she was all right. She had been asking everyone on the island had they seen Diana, and had asked her mother even though Hippolyta herself did not know the answers. Thus even though she had been in training and seclusion, she had been praying to the gods repeatedly for something anything that would tell her about her eldest sibling.

Diana for her part simply smiled as she hugged her younger sister back, she too had missed her but her duties in protecting the world and her fears of what her mother would think should she ever return from her illicit excursion held her back. But now to hold her dear sister again made her feel that despite the bittersweet meeting, it was worth knowing her sister was safe.

*SNIFF*

"Where were you?! I was so scared something terrible had happened to you!"

The younger Amazon says as she felt the tears come making her big sister hug her more tightly to her body and stroke her hair as she did when they were younger.

"Oh Donna, I am sorry I left without telling you or anyone but…I had to leave, a great evil threatened the world and I could sit idly by as it struck."

Donna spoke to her sister.

"Surely the gods would have protected us, why would you need to face this evil?"

Donna asks as she does not understand the need for Diana to leave their home that was under the watchful eye of the Olympians. She had no doubt the Gods of their faith would defend their land so what could be so terrible that her eldest sister would willingly leave their home?

*SIGH*

"Donna, I have learned much in my time away and as much as I too worship the gods, their protection could not extend so far or could possibly last against the terrible fate it had plan for the world of man…but I was shown just how far the invaders would go if not stopped."

"Was it truly so terrible sister?"

"Yes, a whole race of beings that dwelled far away from our world was killed until only one of them remained to guard the vile monsters that killed his people until they escaped and he came to warn us."

Diana spoke gravelly to enforce the seriousness of her words. Donna understood that, her sister would not hide such things from her even if they truly were disturbing matters, and speaking of…disturbing matters…she had just heard quite a number of said matters, all of which involved her beloved older sibling.

"Sister…"

The youngest sibling began as she let go of her eldest to look at her face as she spoke

"…is it true what they say? That you brought men on the island when that sorcerer came and freed Hades?"

*SIGH*

"Yes, yes it's true, but I had good reason to do so Donna. I would never do such a thing without very good reason"

Despite her surprise for her sister's actions she reserved the right to comment as she knew Diana always showed good instincts for these types of situations.

"When I was in man's world I felt I had to return here and explain why I felt to leave and help, then Faust appeared and held our people hostage and naturally I tried to get as much information as I could on my enemy thanks to some advice from a very good friend…"

She smiled when she said that as she recalled how the Spartan's words had helped her. John's advice had been critical for her as she knew now who she fought with and what he wanted. Had she gone in without any information, she would have made things a whole lot worse.

"…naturally I ran into trouble still but I managed to pull through though it was not in the most subtle of ways."

She says with equal parts amusement and slight recrimination at the damages done to the museum and the…mall as it was called..

Donna of course knows this and can't help but giggle at her big sister's admission.

"Oh I know, mother always said that you lacked finesse in that particular part of your training."

Donna speaks in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh? I seem to remember you flailing madly during your horse riding lessons."

Diana fires back with smirk at seeing her sister blush in embarrassment.

"One time Diana, it happened one time."

Diana smiled as this moment of happiness made it easier for her…though there was no doubt that the rest would be less than pleasant.

"In any case, my actions got my teammates worried and I had no choice but to tell them what was happening. Once they understood they immediately volunteered to help me, I had warned them that no man may set foot on the island but they were still willing to help me regardless of that and the dangers to come."

Donna was surprised at that, her trainers with Artemis at the forefront often warned her of man's treacherous ways, Hercules and his lot could be attributed that particular experience, even more so when she had eventually learned of what the brute and his thugs did to her fellow Amazons…their mother most of all..

***Though perhaps that has changed somewhat if what my sister says is true.***

"What are they like? And what has changed in the world?"

Donna simply could not resist asking her sister for news of 'Man's world' as she and the others called it. Like her sister Diana, for years now she felt a need to see if there was more to the world and her sister had been given a chance to experience it. Thus naturally she was very eager to learn all that she could about the world from her sister.

Diana saw that easily and decided to tell Donna what she had seen, done, and experienced.

"Much has changed, some things for the better and others not, I have seen some men who give credence to our people's belief of man's cruelty but there are also good and noble men who treat women fairly and equally."

Donna listened intently, knowing full well that Diana would not speak of such things without seeing it for herself. Now she thought about the men her sister had brought here to their land willingly.

"And these men you brought?"

"They are each unique yet I think that adds to their character, the one called Superman by the people has power that could rival a god yet he has such a gentle and kind soul. One of his enemies tried to use him for a weapon and the fallout seems to have hurt him deeply yet he rises from that pain and still does right by the people."

"Batman is somewhat of a loner and though he has no abilities like the majority of the League we are part of, he is the most cunning of us and not a foe to take likely."

"Green Lantern is somewhat difficult to work with due to his military training, but he is a very determined and straightforward man who does what he can to safeguard the planet."

"Flash is a rather odd person, he flirts but I feel no malice and despite everything, when things look bleak he is there to raise our spirits with his humor."

"J'onn, well he keeps to himself mostly but given how much he has lost it is understandable but we can all count on him to keep a level head in a crisis."

"And what if this man who calls himself Spartan?"

The young princess asks inquisitively as what she heard seem too fantastic to be truth, who would believe a mortal challenging a God of Hades reputation? Let alone defy and fight him? But Donna noted a change in her sister as she asked that question that made her pay attention to what she would say. It was clear to the younger Amazon princess that the Spartan was someone who held a very special place to her sister and she needed to know more.

"He…he is a very unique man."

"Like the others?"

"No, no he is unique but in a different way, he has lived such a very hard life since childhood and yet despite that he is still a good man."

Thoughts of the war with the Covenant and Flood came to her and all the death and sorrow that came with it. This was also included about how he had been denied a normal life and reduced to being a weapon of war. Yet she knew that despite the tragedy that surrounded him, John never wavered and eventually became a hero to his people even if he didn't believe himself to be one. He found a new family and friends in his new role, never giving up and opportunity to aid them and others, and despite his abilities he never for one second tried to lord it over everyone.

He never gave up regardless of the risk and would gladly give his life for the survival of everyone else. The discussions they had leading to his near death for his promise to stand with her to free her family and people only added weight to her feelings on the matter of the Spartan…of John.

*SIGH*

"He has seen so much death, so much pain and so very little joy or happiness; it simply breaks my heart to know that such a man could live such a life as his. Yet it also puzzles me how he can move forward and look as if nothing fazes him…I know that deep down he is a noble being who gives his all for humanities safety. He may say that he does not deserved to be honored for doing what is his duty, but he deserves to be and more."

With that said Diana gave a faraway look as she recalled just how far he would go to keep his oath to humanity…or to keep a promise to a friend. The image of him…being hit by Hades' accursed weapons to save her and her mother came back to remind her of that. And of course, the result of when she and Superman had been caught in an illusion that made them nearly kill him, yet he never carried any grudge to them and was still ready to give his all to help her.

Donna noticed her sister's silence and felt compelled to hear more.

"Is something wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden sister."

"No, I was just remembering something he said to me…" she spoke before noticing her sisters expecting look.

"Before we came here and found out Faust's plans, myself, Superman and the Spartan located one of the key fragments. I knew the dangers but still we took it and were soon caught up in an illusion that had us fighting each other, and despite his armors crafting and enhancements we hurt him."

"Still he continued on with the mission and despite the damage he told me how he would do everything he could to help our people, and he did. Then Hades…he…oh goddesses above he very well killed him yet despite his life dwindling the Spartan still put the needs of others before life."

Diana was clearly shaken by that last comment as she remembered the blood and the feeling of helplessness she felt at seeing the man slowly fade. And she recalled John's words to her and the others, never let Hades win, and he was willing to trade his life for the billions of people if it stopped the tyrant from playing with the lives of others.

Donna saw it and held her, wondering what kind of man this Spartan would have to be to have such an impact on her sister. To see her normally composed, brave and compassionate sister like this made her all the more curious yet she decided to not ask too much as the questions would no doubt hurt Diana.

The two stayed quiet after that unaware that there was a third visitor listening in to the whole conversation.

Hippolyta had arrived when she had received word her youngest had returned, leaving only her adopted daughter Aresia to complete her training before she could return. It did her heart good to know that at least Donna had not been here when Faust attacked as the idea of her Little Pearl being turned into stone was repulsive to her. She only hoped that despite the reunion between her and her daughters, it would not become too bitter after she had to do her duty as Queen.

As she arrived she heard the voices of her daughters speaking and slowed her approach to let them get acquainted once more and give her time to think about her firstborn's actions involving the men who came to help her fight Faust and Hades..

The part of her that was a ruler was angry she had so blatantly broken their laws as well as aided in freeing their ancient enemy. But the part of her that was a mother was anguished for her daughter to be placed in such a position and could do nothing to prevent it.

She knew that had there been a way to stop both Faust and Hades without bringing her comrades into something like this, Diana would have taken it.

But instead, she was forced to break the law to save her people. She could not fault her child for doing what she could for her people and her family, how could she be asked to punish her when she herself would have done the same?

As she continues to listen in as Diana described her time in man's world and her companions she began to wonder if they were wrong to remain isolated, the damage men had done to her people would not be soon forgotten but was it truly right to cling to that old hate?

She did not know and couldn't make any judgments based on only a few comments even if they came from her beloved daughter, so moving past that she continued to listen as her eldest spoke of one companion in particular the man who called himself a Spartan.

Naturally he was the one she was most interested with for multiple reasons, for one he was obviously of some interest to one of the Olympians, and she had a fairly good idea who but did understand why the interest on a mortal. Another reason and more closer to home is the way Diana acted around the man, she completely trusted this stranger and from the anguish and rage she showed when seeing the man at death's door and Hades merciless mocking the queen could tell the bond between the two was deep.

***But how deep? What are they to each other? Could they be…?***

Her line of thoughts went many places for a while longer before she decided to confront the man himself once he awoke. For the moment she would leave her daughters be, as much as she wished it she still needed time before confronting Diana for her actions and what consequences they brought down upon her and her friends.

She calmly walked back to the temple where she hoped for some guidance on her course of action; though coincidently she spotted another armored figured sans helmet and of shorter stature, the woman named Miranda Keyes, who was admiring the statue of Athena.

She hadn't had much interaction with the woman who came with the odd healer for the wounded super soldier, but just by looking at her she could tell this woman was a soldier through and through by the way she moved, stood and spoke. The fact that she seemed to carry power and authority in her posture and words meant that she was no mere soldier, but a leader.

"Admiring the statue?"

Hippolyta asks kindly as she had no problem with the woman as opposed to the men despite their noble actions as she still needed to make some hard choices.

"Oh your highness, I didn't see you come in and yes it is lovely."

The Commander of the Dawn replies respectfully with a bow. The Earth of her world may have given such things as titles of nobility but still she was in the presence of a head of state and would act accordingly.

The Queen accepted the bow and looked to the statue as well.

"Thank you; our finest artisans built it to honor one of our patron goddesses, much work went into it but I am glad it is appreciated by others."

"Yes, back in the world most work from the ancient world is now just a shadow of its former self but still many find them quite spectacular for surviving the tests of time."

"Hmm, much time has passed since we came to live on the island yet it is good to see that much is still remembered."

The Queen spoke turning to address the other woman

"I was going to offer prayer but I have been wishing to speak with you, would care to join me in the palace?"

Miranda knew that this was a good deal, but she was not sure it was a good idea. Not to sound as if she was being insulting or anything, but she knew that she and the others were not exactly welcome.

"I would not want to impose your highness."

"I owe your people a debt, you are hardly imposing and besides I would to speak to a woman who has lived in man's world more so than my daughter and know just how much has changed."

Hippolyta spoke as she began to move towards the temple entrance.

"Well I may not be the best person to ask since I have some trouble given the time period myself and the others from my group are from."

The commander replies as she walks beside the Amazon queen. This however confused Hippolyta as she spoke.

"I do not understand."

Her statement made Miranda realize the Amazon Queen was not aware of her, John, and Cortana's…unique natures when compared to the residents of this Earth.

"Oh, I thought Diana would have told you a bit about us and where we come from."

"I have not had a chance to speak with her."

The noblewoman replied with a tone that spoke volumes of how much she wanted to do so yet also felt some measure of dread of the confrontation. That was not missed in the slightest by the UNSC officer and she did her best to make the situation a bit easier for both parties.

"Listen I know it's not my place, but Diana is a good friend and I can honestly say that she only did what she thought was best to save you and her people."

Miranda says as she did not want her friend to suffer just because she did the right thing even if the Amazon's laws said the contrary. She knew that sometimes to help others, you had to bend or even break the rules.

She certainly broke her own share with that stunt of chasing after the Prophet of Regret's Carrier, and her taking a risk on Cortana's plan way back when they entered the Portal. And John broke one such rule when he sided with Cortana over Lord Hood, who pretty much outranked him and Cortana. That in itself was a serious move for a Spartan to take…and it paid off.

Hippolyta nodded in agreement at this, seeing easily what Miranda meant by her statement.

"I know, my sun and stars has always been that way, it is one of her best qualities and I am proud of her but I must also bear the wait of leadership and with make hard choices…even if they break my heart to do so."

"Yeah, it isn't easy being a leader…"

The Navy officer replied as she thought back to all the hard choices she had made during the war

"…lives hinge on your decisions and sometimes you have to sacrifice some to save more. I've known this long before I ever took command of my own ship and crew in the war, all the way to now."

The Queen gave her walking companion a quick look and saw the far off stare, Hippolyta was no stranger to war.

"How long has it been?"

She asks the officer, who in turned stiffened at the question, she looked at the ruler and could tell she knew what was going through her mind.

"Three years, but to me it feels like it was just yesterday, but no matter how bad I had it I think the Chief took the worse of it."

And she believed that with every fiber of her being. She had been killed but the Chief had to live on with that knowledge, and then there was the death of Johnson. Not to mention the lives of many Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force, and even ODSTs who fought with John in every theater of war with the Covenant.

***Oh yes, he has gone through the ringer and more…I just wish we could pay him back for all of that and more, maybe I can at least do something HIGHCOM was going to do anyway upon our return.***

Miranda says to herself before she was brought back by the Queen's voice.

"Is that his name?"

"No that's the short way to say his military rank, in our branch of the military his rank is Master Chief Petty Officer, though he was awarded the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy when he went missing we just haven't had time to make it official since we were brought here."

"I believe I understand but then what would that make you?"

"I hold the rank of Commander and he is under my command, though I think he should be of higher rank considering all he has done for our people. Heck they should make him an Admiral with all the things he has done, what he endured, and how many times he pulled victory from what seemed like total defeat."

Miranda replies casually as she does believe the Chief deserved more for his actions during the war, though she had to smile at what he would say.

***Probably say there were others who deserved it more, that would be so like him.***

Queen simply added that to the growing list of things she wished to discuss with the man, clearly there was more to him then she first came to believe.

"And where are the rest of your companions if I may ask?"

The Queen asked casually though she hoped the men were not causing problems, Artemis and some others were already high strung given how easily they had been caught off guard by the sorcerer. They were technically guests and under her protection but that only lasted as long as they did not cause something that could anger her people.

"Well Cortana went to check on the Chief and Barbara, J'onn is meditating in his room, Batman and Superman are in you libraries and Flash is just wandering around."

"I do hope they do not cause any needless altercations, my people while not easily provoked do not take kindly to insults."

The Queen warned seriously as she knew just how true that statement was.

"It is not our intention to do so, but I hope you understand my friends are not out to cause trouble but will defend themselves if necessary."

"Agreed, I have spoken to my warriors to keep the peace, though I do worry that some might try to do otherwise if they can get away with it."

"I share the sentiment, now I must leave you your highness since I was going to visit the Chief and see if he has awoken after visiting your temple."

"I wish to join you; I have questions I must ask of him that may help in my decision regarding my daughter."

"All right, I don't see the harm in that just please don't push him too hard I don't know what condition he is in after this entire Hades debacle even with his accelerated healing."

The Commander requests as she turns towards the area where they are being housed with the Queen walking next to her as she went over what to ask the Spartan and his dealings with her daughter.

***Let us hope no more mishaps occur before I reach a descision.***

Hippolyta thought to herself.

_Meanwhile in another area of the island…_

Wally West was currently napping under the shade of a tree in a small meadow he found after giving the island a once over. He found the beauty of the island enchanting and having found the perfect spot to rest he decided to take advantage of the situation, and while he would normally hate sitting still he remembered how his Uncle and Jay told him that despite their power there was nothing wrong with slowing down and enjoying the world one moment at a time.

Of course he needed the distraction since he couldn't afford to get in trouble with the locals, yes he was tempted to do his usual antics to be sure but not at the cost of causing Diana or the Chief trouble. He may not seem capable of being serious most of the time but he knew when the situation called for levity and when it did not, his verbal bouts with Cortana proved that he did as he did to break tension. After all, too much tension could cause more problems than it solved.

The others may think him childish for it but his former teammates the Titans saw it for what it was since they knew him better than his current team, there were days he wondered if he should leave the mask behind but for now there was no need, for now he silently rested under the calm and peace.

Of course that's when some unexpected company would arrive as making her way to his spot was a redheaded Amazon called Alexa with an empty basket, as she made her way she thought back on the current situation.

While things were tense she did not see the need for it, unlike most of her Amazon sisters she was willing to give the men Diana brought a chance….much to Artemis's annoyance. Even more so when she spoke about it with some of the others, and that naturally made its way to her elder sister's ears.

When her elder sister confronted her she simply told her that if Diana trusted them then obviously there was something she saw that made her choose to bring them to their home despite the consequences. And she also pointed out that without their aid Hades would be free and that one of them was greatly wounded protecting their Princess and Queen.

She was one of the healers who tended to the man called Spartan, when she was done dressing his wounds and applied her herbal remedies she took a moment to look at the man. His sheer size was unexpected when compared to the others and his pale skin tone caught her off guard as he could pass off for a statue, then there were the scars….they were the most telling in her mind as both healer and scholar.

She had never seen so many on a person; which made her wonder if perhaps this man really was a Spartan for having so much pain inflicted on him yet survive. Her inclination towards academics over warfare had her spend time more time in their libraries and therefore she was familiar with the actions of the Spartan nation and lifestyle, it may seem odd they have that in there but perhaps that was the Gods' way of honoring the men who gave their lives for their former homeland without a second thought.

Another thing she took note was the way the women, if the mechanical being called Cortana could be called that, acted around him as he lay there healing. The artificial being often acted in a motherly fashion as she stroked his hair and made sure he was comfortable even if he could not voice it, the one called Miranda would speak to him as if he was an old friend and someone who she trusted well, but the ones she felt were more interesting were the actions of Diana and Barbara.

The former often would hold his hand as he slept rubbing it gently or smiling as she gazed at his face as he rested peacefully, other times she would were a sad look and frown as she looked at his recent scars. That in itself told Alexa that there was a lot more going on between the Amazon princess and the Spartan than anyone knew…with the possible exception of Hippolyta. She however decided to wait and learn more lest she jump to a conclusion that might be taken the wrong way.

From the latter she once found her resting her head on his chest when she stayed late into the night, she held him as she did so, naturally Alexa chose not question this as she did not have all the facts and for all she knew they could be lovers. Though that begged the question about Diana's relationship with the man, so she decided to place that thought aside until she was also more certain and had all the pieces in place.

As she thought of her friend she could not help but frown…

***I do hope the Queen is lenient with her, I would hate to see any of them hurt because of this, Aresia and especially Donna would suffer because of this.***

She also thought how it would affect her, Diana was one of her oldest friends, and unlike many others she did not find any fault with her peaceful demeanor or love of knowledge. She had spoken with her once the Spartan was stabilized and understood her reasoning in bringing the men to the isle and could how much it hurt her to see them get hurt or nearly die in the case of the super soldier.

Sadly Artemis did not see it that way and was just looking for a reason to attack; given their rough past in regards to men she could not blame her sister, yet she also wished she let go…as she once read does who do not learn of the past are doomed to repeat the same mistake. She had no doubt that unless Artemis calmed down and let go of her hatred, it would make her into something she knew her beloved older sister never truly was. And that made her truly worry…

***And Aresia is even worse than her at times, thank the gods she isn't here, she would have a fit and I fear how Diana and Donna would react if she made any attempt on the men here.***

The redhead thought with equal parts dread and worry on what the adopted daughter of Hippolyta would do should she find out about this. She did not know all the details nor did she inquire, but it was clear to her that Aresia's hatred of men went far beyond the normal…and as much as it sounded off, a bit more so than her sister's.

For the moment she would leave such thoughts behind and focus on the present, and that was to replenish her stores of medicinal herbs. She used quite a bit on the Spartan and felt now would be a good time to get some more, that and the spot she went always gave her a sense of peace whenever she was troubled.

Of course it came to a complete surprise to her when she spotted the crimson clad speedster dozing under same spot she uses to read a good book. She saw that her presence hadn't woken the man up and left her wondering what to do, naturally her upbringing told her to leave but her natural curiosity told her to stay.

***He looks harmless enough and he is one of the men who helped fight Hades and watch over their wounded friend.***

She decides that she would go about her business quietly and try not to disturb the speedster, so with that in mind she sets down her basket and begins to look for any plants she can use for her healings balms. Occasionally she spares him a look and wonders what his life is like in man's world, how he obtained his powers what his views are on women.

She would soon get her chance as a moth passed by and decided that Wally's nose makes the perfect resting place. Naturally Flash reacts by grumbling a bit and shoos it away only for it to return and tickle his nose a bit, again he tries to maintain his hold on his blissful slumber but by the third time his nose reacts to the furry insects actions.

"ACHOO!" he lets out loudly that it startles his Amazonian visitor.

*GASP!*

This of course caught his attention and soon faced the sight of a very attractive redhead in a toga.

***Whoa! She is seriously cute! Quick, think of something awesome to say!*** the fastest man alive thinks to himself…though what he does is…

"Um…Hi."

***Real smooth there Flash.*** he sarcastically said to himself as he hung his head, he had a feeling he just pissed off his chance to know one of the Amazons here.

"H-hello." He hears suddenly, he looks at the woman and notices that while there is some reluctance she is more nervous than afraid.

***Well, it's a start I guess.*** and with that thought in mind the Central City's champion relaxed as he tried to start a conversation with the Amazon before him. It also made him happy to know that at least someone among Diana's people did not have it in for men on general principle. Though he did worry on the fact that she looked like a younger version of the redhead who had one seriously nasty staring contest of wills with Diana.

_In the library…_

Batman and Superman were still in the vast library the Amazons had in their possession, while they did see many scrolls written in ancient Greek they also saw many contemporary books as well.

Superman and Batman looked around as they tried to distract themselves from the worry they each felt for the Amazon Princess and the Spartan. Clark was obviously more open about his feelings while Bruce maintained his stoic demeanor while going over every possible outcome. Some of them were not too positive but Bruce knew he had to take everything into account no matter how distasteful.

Finally Superman decided to voice his worries.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?"

Bruce did not need to ask as he knew just who Clark spoke of, he too worried about Diana's fate but he had to be realistic here, even if he too hoped that it would not be too severe. His read on the Amazons was already telling him that this was not going to end well for Diana, so he had to speak about it.

"That is not for us to decide Clark, we don't know their laws or how their isolation from the rest of humanity has affected their mindset. And they may be lenient given the fact that the threat of Hades release could be considered a factor, but at the same time we were the instruments of his release."

Clark reacted the way Bruce knew he would, and in truth he could not blame the Kryptonian.

"But we didn't want that to happen! We tried to stop Faust before he could release him."

"You and I know that but they don't, they were pretty much statues when we came here. All they would see is men arriving on the island with their Princess delivering the key to Hades freedom to a man who had them hostage."

The Dark Knight replied as he moved towards a bookcase before continuing even if it was hard for him to say it as they were talking about an ally of theirs.

"Add in the fact that they are a warrior like culture and were defeated by a single _male_ opponent and you get a recipe for disaster. I can already tell that if even one thing was misinterpreted by them, they'll go on the warpath, with us as the targets."

"But they must have some sense of justice; the Queen seems to be fairly level headed and would approach this objectively."

The Man of Steel replied in turn with hope lacing his voice, but seeing his counterpart shake his head in a negative makes whatever faith in a positive outcome falter.

"She is also her mother and will be probably more than torn on what choice to make; does she make an exception of her daughter and earn the distrust of her subjects or make an example of her and show that no one is above the law? That's the kind of choice that can really test anyone Clark."

Bruce pauses as he let that harsh truth sink in to his colleague, as much as he would like to believe that they had the truth on their side in this case it may not be enough.

"I am also worried about what has happened to the Spartan and what repercussions may come from what transpired."

Clark nodded a bit as he knew where Bruce was coming from.

"You mean that red energy field that surrounded his body and gave him greater strength?"

"Yes, that was obviously no natural occurrence and much too coincidental given what was happening at the time."

"A third party got involved then?"

Superman speaks it more as a comment than a question as he feels that is the correct answer.

"My thoughts precisely, whoever it was that intervened has interest in the Master Chief and given where we are and who we faced I have a fairly accurate idea of who it was."

***And if it is we may be facing someone just as dangerous as Hades if his intentions for the Spartan are less than noble.***

"We should wait on the others before we delve any further into this, they will need to know as well."

Superman added as he feels the whole team should be involved in this discussion as they needed to prepare for the worst, Batman agrees to this without question and both resume going over their plans of how to help Diana. Even though he was being cynical about the whole thing, Bruce wanted to make the situation as less painful as possible for everyone.

_With the Master Chief…_

The Chief rarely experienced dreams, years of being in Cryo or on the field of battle, dreams were a rare thing for him and most of the times he did not desire them but sadly they were the one thing he could never escape as he dreamt and remembered…

_Dream sequence…_

"John!" He hears a woman behind him call out his name; feelings of warmth and love radiate from her as he sits on a beach as he turns away from her and watches as two Pelican's fly through the skies.

"When we grow up, I am going to marry you Parisa." He says to a soaked young girl who smiles at him after pulling her out of a river.

"Eagle!" He yells as he catches a coin that would irrevocable alter his destiny and the woman who changed his life.

"You don't win until your team wins." His trainer CPO Mendez teaches him after failing to cooperate with those who would become his closest friends.

He sees his fellow Spartans line up as they prepare for the next phase of the program, the augmentations. Elijah-010 looks back at him and gives him a reassuring smile.

Now he sees machines and doctors operating on him, his body is wracked with great pain, a cry comes from his left and he sees Elijah as he body breaks free of his restraints and spits out…then he flatline's and life slowly fades away from his eyes.

He wakes up with start, his body feeling strange, his eyes trail over the scars he is covered in and looks for the rest of his squad…only there are too few than there were originally.

Now he is in bandages and sees many coffins ready to be committed to vastness of space, he keeps wondering where he failed them. What could he have done to make sure they all came back together…even if part of him knew that they were gone.

He recalled the question he asked Chief Mendez, his father figure, about whether the lives of those who did not make were wasted or spent. He never got an answer…

He is fighting a group of ODST's, they are no match for him and he kills two and cripples another. He recalled how he tried to stop it from coming to this, and how this eventually caused bad blood between his brothers and sister and the ODSTs. And he recalled the guilt of killing them…they could have helped in the war than just being sent to the morgue…all because of him.

He is now being fitted with the MJOLNIR; it will be the final phase of the program that marks them as the men and women who would be humanities sword and shield.

The Covenant ship is growing smaller as Kelly clings to him as they leave their best friend to die…his eyes reflected on his visor show they were a mixture of sorrow and fury.

He is now fighting the Covenant, his fellow Spartan and he fall out of the sky like angels of death as they meet the enemy head on and slaughter the invaders as they push the Elites back.

He meets Cortana for the first time; it would be a friendship that would see him through many trying times.

He is on the Halo, fighting Covenant, Flood and Guilty Sparks' sentinels.

He is own High Clarity, laying waste to the opposition as he seeks to cripple the armada heading towards Earth. Cortana will not be joining him…

The Gravemind has him and the Arbiter in its sick clutches, he has no choice but to team up with them if he is to prevent the array from firing.

He must leave his friend behind to stop the invasion.

Wave after wave of Covenant soldiers fall before him as he fights way on the Forerunner Keyship to stop the Prophet.

He is found by the Arbiter and Johnson after literally crash landing on Earth, there is still a fight to be won.

He feels relief as Cortana come backs from the brink and together they face the challenges to come.

His anger knows no bounds as Spark betrays them and kills Johnson; he will never break his promise to his departed friend.

He sees the new armor and ship before seeing the body of Miranda and requests her to be brought back.

They defeat the Covenant loyalists who threaten Earth.

He sees their arrival on this Earth and all the heroes, the invasion and his joining of the League.

He sees his time helping Diana, feeling at ease when she is around like when it was just him and Cortana as well as getting to know her as a person.

He feels protective of Barbara after helping her get back her life from all the hardship she had dealt with.

He finally sees his battle with Hades, and all he feels is hatred for the god who had hurt his friends…for they were indeed his friends.

The last image he sees is Diana screaming his name as he is being dragged into the gateway…then nothing.

_End dream sequence…_

With those final images his eyes snap open, a light sheen of sweat covers him as his heart steadies back into a slow rhythm and his breathing relaxes. He stays that way for a few moments as his mind finishes recalling all he saw…and the emotions that came with it.

***I hate it when that happens.***

He thinks to himself as he wipes away the grime from his eyes, though once clear they look around the small room he is in, if he were to hazard a guess they were still in the home of the Amazons from the looks of things it is then that his ears pick up the sound of Moonlight Sonata coming from a TACPAD next to his bed.

That brought some of the more pleasant memories he had on Reach during training, Dr. Halsey's office would often have this type of music playing and most of the time he had found it soothing.

***Must have been Cortana.***

He thinks warmly as he knew his friend would go out of her way to do this. And for that he was thankful, something to ease his mind was more than welcome after what he had been put through.

He took a moment to enjoy the music before removing the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, his body showed signs of stiffness making him wonder how long he'd been out.

***No armor, but at least they left me some clothes.***

He thinks as he spots the cargo pants and gray T-shirt., he also gave thanks he still had his boxers on to cover up his modesty. Nudity may not be much of an issue to him given the times he went into cryo before he got his armor or the communal showers they had on board their ships. But he severely doubted that a society of female warriors would condone him walking around in his birthday suit. That was like, in the words of some of his fellow UNSC military personnel, carrying a neon sign in enemy territory that said 'Here I am, shoot me'.

He slowly got up and began to stretch his body to lose the stiffness while he thought back on what he had gone through in the past battle. In all honesty this was a first for him since facing gods, ACTUAL Gods, was not something one could simply ignore given where he is from. But given the fact that he did indeed faced the Greek God of the underworld he was not exactly sure what to make of that.

***And then there is this Ares character, if he is indeed THAT Ares, what could he possibly want with me? Ugh what have I gotten myself into?***

He chose to leave that thought for later as he needed to focus on the now, as he continued to get his body loose he spotted a nearby mirror, his caught sight of his latest's scars where Hades spears had struck.

He slowly approached the mirror and traced the one near his heart lightly with his hand, the memories and feelings he got from touching the wound were still fresh and all the more potent. The anger at seeing Hades so casually using the two women to get him into place to kill him, the acceptance that he would give his life for them so as to defeat the mad god and the sorrow he felt about how his passing would hurt his friends both old and new.

***But we won…that's all that matters, we stopped him.***

He says to himself to maintain his calm, he would only be lying to himself if thinks such an event had not shaken him, but he let his training take hold and used it to maintain an air of detachment. His trainers and his experiences taught him well on focusing on the fact that he had survived and the enemy had been bested. And the fact that he helped save his friends and team mates made the new scars acceptable,

Though he had no doubt that if they got back to the UNSC, there were going to be a lot of raised eyebrows if he told them that he got these from spears made of infernal magic from a God.

His musings soon came to a halt as the door to his room slowly opened and revealed both Commander Keyes and the Queen Hippolyta as they turned to look at him, years of training made him immediately salute the Commander despite his current state of dress. He KNEW he was going to get a lecture later, but he decided to not let that bother him.

"Commander Keyes."

He greeted Miranda with his usual; neutral tone, though he did not know how to formally address the Queen yet. Miranda just chuckled at the man's adherence to protocol even when he was down to his skivvies so to speak and saluted him back. As for the Queen she merely kept a calm air about her which was a good thing in his mind.

"At ease Chief, no need to stick to formalities given your lack of clothing as well as having her highness here, I suggest you finish admiring your latest beauty marks and get dressed while I alert the others you're awake."

***Cortana, Barbara and Diana will flip when they hear the news.***

And with that thought she stepped outside leaving the Queen and the Spartan alone. This was going to be worth seeing when the three in question got to see that he was indeed on his feet.

"My apologies for my state of undress your…highness…"

He says reluctantly as he had never dealt with nobility besides Aquaman, and that was an odd experience given how he had snapped at him after putting Stewart in line. In this case however, at least he was assured that Hippolyta was more diplomatic than the Atlantean so he should do the same as well.

"…I was not aware of my surroundings."

"Given the fact that we did not knock I would say it was our fault, besides I recognized the look on your face as you looked at the scars, I too have had my moments where I see my own and get taken back to the past and lose myself to memories."

Hippolyta replies with a tone that spoke in all honesty and seriousness to the man, though she had to admit he was an oddity given his large size and pale scarred skin. Not in a deformed and ugly way though since despite the scars, he was hardly malformed or disfigured.

John had finished dressing while he went over her words, feeling she would understand he added something to the conversation.

"No one can afford to lose themselves in the past though, you learn from the past but you can never go back and change things and deep down you can't help but feel that some choices mustn't change despite the hardship that came from them."

Memories of battles long since passed and all the hard choices he made came unbidden before he forced them away, he made those choices that determined the fate of many lives and there was no going back to change them.

"So very true warrior, you speak of experiences best left unsaid Spartan a trait I can relate too."

The Queen replies as she is a bit surprise the man would have such a profound thought as she did not picture one who called himself Spartan could grasp such a concept.

***Then again times have changed, perhaps we are simply too behind in the times to realize this fact.***

They were both quiet now, and seeing as the perfect opportunity to address her curiosity about the Spartan and her eldest daughter.

"Spartan, what precisely is your relationship with my eldest daughter?"

John thought it over a bit before replying seeing no harm in telling her.

"It is strictly professional when we work at the detective agency or on assignment with the League."

"What is this detective agency you speak of and what is it like when not working together?"

John was a bit confused by her second question, but again he saw nothing wrong with it. He kept in mind that unlike her daughter Hippolyta had not learned of the modern world and its uniqueness compared to the past.

"The agency is where people come to us to help them find lost objects or people; or sometimes we also are hired to spy on people who are suspected of being doing something suspicious by their lovers or spouses. We also protect people on rare occasion. As for how she and I interact outside of our regular duties we are…friends I suppose you can say."

"I see…"

The queen supposed he was being truthful, despite the pause she sensed no deceit in him. That in itself was very interesting for her as she moved to his next question.

"…and how do see her as a person?"

John thought long and hard on that one, he went over all his interactions with her both within the League and when they were under their "civilian" personas. Once he organized his thoughts on the question, he spoke to Hippolyta.

"She is a very unique woman, she is very kind and compassionate person, and she holds certain innocence about her when it comes to the world at large despite all that we have taught…I find it somewhat refreshing. When she fights she is very brave, self-sacrificing and noble when she comes to the defense of the innocent, I find her to be someone I can trust to watch my back in a fight."

Hippolyta could see he was being very truthful about his words towards her daughter, she felt a measure of pride in that, she was glad that despite the circumstances of her leaving Diana still represented their people with such a noble heart. And the fact that the Spartan held her daughter in high regard as she did him, showed that the relationship between her daughter and this man was actually a good one. Something that she felt must be remembered in the possible future.

"May I ask you something your highness?"

John asks the ruler of the warrior women calmly.

"Since you were kind enough to answer my questions you may."

John thought about what he wanted to ask and when he was done, he spoke.

"I realize that Diana has broken rules regarding my male colleagues being on your homeland, what will happen to her?"

"She must be judged accordingly, regardless of her intentions she must be judged."

***No matter how much it breaks my heart to do so.***

Hippolyta sighed deeply at that as she knew that no matter how it went, it would hurt deeply to exile Diana. However, John's response was something she did not expect.

"I see…is there anything we can do to prevent that, something my allies and I can do as a form of penance in her place since we are the offenders so to speak?"

There were so few moments in her long life the Queen can honestly say she was shocked….this was a new one. From the man's tone and the serious look on his face she could tell he was being honest. He actually wanted to help Diana find a way to atone for her actions through their law so that in the end she could be given the option to return home. That was truly something that intrigued Hippolyta and she made that clear to John.

"Pardon my question but, why would you do such a thing? You have risked your life for a people who see you with distrust, done so for a complete stranger and then you risked an eternity of torment to push Hades back into Tartarus…why?"

She was subject to another surprise from the man answer immediately.

"Because that is my purpose."

Before she could further inquire they were interrupted by the arrival of a very joyous AI, who proceeded to tackle the Spartan, and his companions plus surprisingly a very flushed Alexa and curious Donna.

The latter she could understand given she was probably curious about the people her sister brought, though the former was lost upon her.

***And why is she so flustered?***

The answer to that question? Well…

_Flashback…_

Although it started out a bit roughly Alexa and Flash had begun to warm up to one another and converse more easily. Alexa found his stories of life outside the island fascinating and he in turn enjoyed hearing speak about her life on the island. Right now he regaled her with one of his earlier encounters with his Rogues.

"So then while Cold is babbling at my Uncle who he has at his mercy since he got a shot in with his freeze gun, he doesn't see me tie his belt with a rope connected to a flag pole, half way through I get his attention and he goes 'Who the hell are you?!'…"

Flash pauses as he makes sure he still has the redhead's attention as he tells her about the time he first faced Captain Cold with his Uncle as Kid Flash, which she finds very entertaining.

"So I simply go 'I'm Kid Flash!' and faster than he react I start dragging the rope before he can even get a shot off and his face goes 'Oh no', of course I made slight miscalculation and he ends up slamming into the pole with his manhood first."

*SNORT*

"Ha ha ha ha, o-oh goddess! That is so…!"

Alexa simply can't resist laughing at that image she pictures of that.

"I knew you like that story, not one of my proudest moments to be sure but it was one of my funniest, I swear Cold couldn't stop talking in a high pitch voice for weeks."

That only brings out more laughter from her, something he is glad for since he wanted to break the ice and show her he wasn't that bad.

***Man does she look stunning when she smiles.***

He privately thinks to himself and he was not lying about it either. Sure the Amazons were gorgeous but they hardly smiled with the exception of Diana. So to see another Amazon laughing and smiling was very nice…even more so when he was the one who made said Amazon smile and laugh.

Once she gets her laughter under control the Amazon healer can't help but think back on everything her people were taught about mankind.

***He isn't anything like what we dealt with before we came here, perhaps man has changed.***

"Goddess I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

She speaks as she wipes away some tears.

"Well you should, you look great when you're happy and besides life is far too short to mope around or it is for me since I am not the one who is immortal."

He adds in the since Diana told them a bit about her homeland. Sure the idea of immortality was tempting to people, but he had a feeling that immortality was not always a good thing.

"Well despite that I wish I could see what it is like out there, I envy Diana for that."

"Well who knows, maybe one day you'll get to leave with her and take a look and if you ever land in my neck of the woods I know some great places in Central I know you would love."

Although she did not understand the phrase he said she did understand his offer and smiled at the gesture, though it dimmed a bit as she knew that leaving Themyscira was not as easy as many thought.

"I don't think that will ever be possible Flash, we aren't exactly allowed off the island and even if we were I don't think my sister would approve."

She was a bit downcast as she said this when one faces the fact that her sister would never allow such a thing. Artemis would go completely berserk at the idea and would do who knew what if that ever happened.

"Hey, someone once said that nothing is impossible just improbable, so I say that you just have to believe it can happen. Now as for your sister, which I can openly admit scares me in ways I will never describe…"

He mock shivers at that and gets a giggle out of her which was a victory as she had been really downcast only moments ago.

"…all I can say is something my dear ol' granny Flash use to tell me; sometimes you have to let people you care about go so they can find their own place in the world."

***Man, how long has it been since I thought about that? I think it was when the Titans broke up, which reminds me I should really visit them when I get the chance.***

Alexa for her part took in those words and gave them some serious thought while Flash decided to add something to his.

"But in any case, if you ever do leave the island, you can look me up and I will give a personal tour of Central City's best spots. Trust me the place is great, we have good parks, malls and museums and libraries since you told me you like to read and learn so much."

She had to smile at his enthusiasm as he spoke of his city.

"Well with an offer like that how can I possibly refuse?"

She replies with a warm smile the crimson speedster can't help but mirror.

It was at that point the Flash's communicator came on, Flash realized this could be the news they were waiting for and immediately heeded the call.

"Flash here; please tell me it's some good news?"

-It is Flash, he is awake and moving right now.—

Flash felt all the worry and tension he had held onto fade away with the Commander's words, he may not have interacted with man much but to the hero Central City John was the kind of hero the world would need in dark times much like his surrogate grandfather was needed in WWII.

"Oh thank God, I was starting to think he would never wake up."

-Don't even go there Flash.—Miranda rebuff lightly as she too felt the same.

"I'll be there immediately." He says as gets up, hearing the others replying with the same intent, but then he spots Alexa looking at him curiously and an idea comes to mind.

"It's about the Chief; they say he is awake and moving." He says to her as he offers her a hand.

"That's wonderful, I am sure your friends are more than happy to hear that."

She felt genuinely happy for them all that their comrade was safe and healthy once more, it was one of being a healer, seeing one of her charges make it through after such a harrowing encounter.

***Much better than the ones who can't be saved.***

She thinks with some sadness as memories of friends lost come to mind. They might have been immortal, but that did not mean they were invincible.

She notices he is still waiting on her to take his hand, and though she should be reluctant she does not hesitate to do so. He is not like her sister portrayed men as, and she is thankful for that, their past history with men was not kind so she is thankful there are those who give hope for a better future.

Her musings are interrupted when he hears him speaking to her.

"I'm sorry I was distracted, what did you say?"

"I said you should come with me, you were one of the people who took care of the Chief, and he will want to thank you."

"I don't think…"

"Trust me, it is no problem, you have my guarantee and it's not like you won't alone since Diana will be there."

She slightly bites her lower lip as she thinks it over.

"All right, I will." That earns her a brilliant smile from him, one she can't help but mirror.

"Now don't take this the wrong but I have to carry you, all right? I have no intentions of touching you in any inappropriate spots…scouts honor!"

"What?"

"I mean I give you my word."

"Fair enough."

And with her consent he gently picked her up bridal style, he was pretty sure her face was red as her hair at that point.

"Here we go!"

And no sooner does he say those words he is off as fast as his namesake implies and a loud scream that followed.

_End Flashback…_

Alexa swore she had left her stomach back in the meadow; still she composed herself as she stood before the Queen and her daughters as well as the saviors of the island.

"Are you all right Alexa? You look a little pale."

Donna kindly asks her friend.

"O-oh I'm fine, just a little winded."

She replies, than spots Flash looking a little ashamed for not giving her fair warning, she just smiles at him to reassure him and thankfully that helps as he smiles back at her. Her attention is drawn back to the man of the hour; he was somewhat intimidating what with his size and presence, though the others seem very at ease in his company.

Right now he was being dotted on by Barbara and Cortana as they made sure he was 100 percent. The genetically altered woman was shining a light in his eyes and asking if he felt any pain and disorientation with his vision, while Cortana made scans to check for any lingering trauma on his body the nanites might have missed. Unlikely but she wasn't going to take ANY chances with her protector and friend.

"I feel fine, sore from being in bed so long but fine."

"I'll be the judge of that J-Spartan, I don't how the full story but I saw lots of blood and holes in your armor so…"

She trailed off there, she didn't need to remember the worry she felt when she saw how badly wounded he was.

"On that note…"

Batman interjects as there was an issue that needed to be addressed urgently; he knew this was going to come up anyway so better to deal with it now than later so they could plan for the future. He was pleased that at least they did not lose John to Hades, but he felt that they could not wait for too long.

"…what was the red energy field that surrounded you and…empowered you further? You were practically at Superman or Wonder Woman's levels if the wounds you inflicted on Hades were any indication of your newfound strength."

"Not to mention it brought you back from the brink of death."

Superman adds somewhat reluctantly as he noticed the others, save Batman's, discomfort. He too was not comfortable seeing him nearly die and while he was happy he survived, the energy was cause for concern for him even if he was being optimistic.

"And nuked the nanites, which is a feat in itself you big lug. And don't try to sugar coat it either even if that is not your style."

Cortana ends.

"It did what?"

The Spartan asks as he was caught off guard by that last comment.

"They were totaled Chief, nothing left."

"_He didn't say it would do that…_"

John mutters softly with a pensive, though Superman naturally heard him.

"Who?"

Seeing as everyone, including the Amazons, was giving him expectant looks he decided to tell them about his ordeal.

"When I was…indisposed…"

He says as he can clearly tell they do not like to be reminded how close he was to dying

"…I was practically fading out, and then I was approached by the god of war Ares."

"Ares?!"

Practically all the Amazons yelled save Alexa who simply gasped at the mention of him. Any Amazon knew all too well who Ares was and what he enjoyed doing all the time so any mention of him was bound to be of concern.

"Yes him, he said that he would heal me and grant me power to fight on even ground against Hades in exchange for a meeting if you will at a time and place of his own choosing."

"But why? Why would he do that?"

Diana asks as it makes no sense, the god was not someone you could say believed in their cause, he would be more of a hindrance.

"He said it was because if Hades won war would take years to flourish and he couldn't have that."

"Of course he would say that."

Donna spat, clearly in full knowledge of the god's reputation for conflict and his love for it.

"But why come to you Chief? What does he care if you were to live or die?"

Miranda asks a question they all find themselves wondering about as well; even if it sounded harsh they had to agree with the need to ask. They did not like the idea of a Deity of Ares' reputation being interested in the Chief so it was necessary that they find out just what this meant.

"According to him, I was keeping the legacy of his most favored alive; I think he meant the ancient Spartans."

"Interesting, though few have been our dealings with him he never expressed such an interest in anything or anyone other than causing strife and chaos for his constant lust for war. It's even rarer to find him interested in mortals."

The Queen spoke as she thought that over before setting it aside for a later time.

"Should we plan for this guy?" Flash openly asks.

"No, despite his reputation he did not cause me any harm and he did help us even if it was for his own benefit. I do not know what exactly his intent is for me so I will be cautious, but I gave my word to him so I have to see this through to the end."

"But Chief…" Diana began to speak with some worry.

"Diana, please trust me, I know I am going in blind with this but a deal is a deal…we just have to be ready in case things go south."

***Which is a very likely scenario from what I'm hearing, best not dwell on it now.***

With that thought in mind he decides focus on another need he currently has and hopes he can at least relieved them of their worries, he may not be good when it comes to being social like he was with his fellow Spartans but even he could tell he needed to defuse their worries.

"Is there anything to eat by any chance?" He asks as he is hungry.

"Oh right, we should get you fed, can't have my newly promoted officer starve on me."

Miranda feels embarrassed that they had neglected to ask if he needed anything.

"What?"

He asks in surprise as he honestly was caught off guard by her comment, earning a chuckle from her as well as some questioning looks from the others.

"I'll explain on the way that is if your highness would permit us a guide."

The Commander respectfully requests.

"Of course, Alexa please show them the way and tell the others to prepare some food for our guests…"

Hippolyta says to the redheaded healer before taking a deep breath before speaking again

"…Diana please remain, we shall rejoin your companions in a moment."

It did somewhat surprise her that most of the men, save the one dressed in black and the Spartan who both merely tensed for but a moment, gave her worried looks.

Diana in turn gave them a reassuring smile, with that they slowly left, the Spartan being the last one to leave though not before gently placing his hand on her shoulder and nodding as if to convey everything would be ok.

She said nothing but returned his gesture before turning to face her mother; she noted that Donna remained in place next to her.

"Donna perhaps…"

Her mother began to speak but was cut off.

"I would like to stay mother." Her youngest replied as she held her sister's hand.

The Queen knew there would be no budging her once she set her mind to it.

"Very well Donna, but be warned I will not tolerate any nonsense, I want to hear from your sister why she broke our laws despite the dangers, is that clear?"

Getting a reluctant nod she pressed on towards her first born to begin.

"I did what I thought was right, I brought them here because I truly believed they could help me save our people."

Diana replied calmly despite the apprehension she felt. It was clear to Hippolyta that Diana meant what she said and it made her feel some extra measure of pride. But she placed that aside for now as she needed to know more.

"Our people or me?"

"You are our Queen; therefore I had to rescue you as well."

The elder Princess replied with no hint of being untruthful. Hippolyta felt bittersweet pride at this, sweet to know that her daughter never lied to her, bitter to know that even if she was happy, she still had to do what would break her heart.

"Even if it would risk the release of Hades as it almost did occur when the sorcerer obtained the key, a key you gave him if you recall."

The was steel in the Queen's voice as she spoke, it hurt her to do this to her daughter and more so the look of outrage her youngest gave her with the small pang of regret on her oldest showed before she composed herself.

"We underestimated Faust's powers, I have failed in that regard as well as nearly allowing Hades to be freed…but I still stand by my decision, and I had to save our people, save you…"

She looks at her mother with determination as she speaks

"…I am prepared to face the consequences, but I do not regret my actions." She continues before either of her family can speak.

"I have spent many months in the world of man, and though I have seen much that gives credence to our thoughts on the cruelty and callousness of men yet I have also seen much that proves the contrary…the men I have brought with me is the finest example of this."

"They are brave, honorable and self-sacrificing individuals who give of themselves freely for others, who would lay down their lives for strangers…as you witnessed yourself."

The Queen knew what Diana was alluding towards; a man would give his life for someone he did not know and make a deal that could very well destroy him to keep fighting to stop a menace that would bring ruin and devastation.

"_Because that is my purpose._"

***Those were his words.***

Hippolyta thinks as she remembers the confidence he projected when he spoke them.

"They are all gifted in many ways and choose to use their gifts for the defense of ALL humanity, I am proud to stand by their side for when I came to man's world I knew nothing, but they and others offered me friendship without expecting anything in return."

As she spoke both mother and sister looked at her with both growing interest and shock, they both wondered how much she had changed away from the homeland.

"I realize that even though you are my mother, you are also my Queen and as such you must do what you must for my transgression…"

At that point she stepped in front of her mother and embraced her, and despite the seriousness of their conversation she could not help but hold her child in her arms as she continued to listen.

"…for that I am truly sorry mother, for I know this is causing you pain but I had to do this. Everything that I am, every bit of good in me comes from you. When I fell you were there to catch me, when I succeeded you were there to praise me, when I faltered you were there to drive me. I could turn my back on my people to save the world, but do not ask me to do the same to my family for that I will never do."

That comment finally broke down the wall the Queen had erected to hold back her feelings from all this turmoil, she burst into tears and hugged her daughter back with as much love she could convey soon joined by an equally emotional Donna.

"Oh my sun and stars, no matter what happens I am now and always will be proud of you."

Hippolyta says through the tears. It was possibly a good thing that none of their sisters were here to see this. It was hard enough to do this before her only offspring, but to do this in front of her subjects would really hurt her deeply. It was…acceptable at least that here they were able to be a family and have their own time together.

"I love you mother as you as well Donna, nothing will change that."

They held themselves that way for a few more minutes until they reluctantly pulled away, Diana and Donna soon left to join the others leaving the Queen behind to mull things over.

She knew that the choice would be hard but she was comforted by her daughter's words.

***Perhaps here time away from the island is for the best, it has taught her much we have lost over the years.***

And with that thought in mind she left to join them, still praying for a solution that would not make her lose her child but now with a renewed sense that she would not be alone when the time came as her allies stood with her.

_Later at the grand hall…_

The Queen arrived to the sight of the heroes conversing over a meal.

The Spartan and his mechanical friend were mostly speaking on how to modify the armor of the Spartan to combat supernatural threats, with the one dressed in black called Batman and his counterpart Superman offering the aid of two experts they knew in the mystic arts a Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

The Commander was speaking with Diana and Donna, from what she could hear Donna was asking more about the outside world. The wonders of youth she thinks as she recalled her younger days and the wanderlust that came at that age.

She spotted the one called Flash and the Martian speaking with Alexa, the healer riveted in place as the latter spoke of his people and home world, where she detected a hint of melancholy in his voice but also a certain sense of comfort in sharing his peoples history, all the while the younger man would chime in with a joke that brought a smile to their faces.

For some reason she smiled at this, perhaps there was hope for the Amazons to reintegrate themselves back into the world.

Unfortunately it was at that time that Artemis appeared and she did not like what she was seeing, if her scowl was anything to go by. The Captain and trainer of their forces made a straight beeline towards her leader, though she spared a glance at her sister chatting with the men who made her scowl all the more noticeable.

"My Queen, I heard the _Spartan_ has finally awakened."

She spoke with slight contempt at the man, that did not escape the attention of Hippolyta and she knew that this was going to be a problem. She had to keep herself focused on diffusing this situation before it got out of hand. And she gave a silent prayer of thanks that Aresia was not here. Having her AND Artemis in the same room was asking for trouble.

"He has, I had your sister bring him and his companions here to eat after being in repose for so long."

"Will they finally leave our home afterwards?"

"Artemis, please conduct yourself accordingly, they have done nothing to warrant such hostility."

By this point the League and the UNSC crew's attention was on the duo. They knew that this was a tense situation and right now it seemed that the fuse has been lit. Only question was would the people here have some way of defusing this.

"For how long? How long until they decide to push their good fortune and try to get us to supposedly see their virtues and then stab us from behind when our backs are turned?"

Artemis might not be glaring at the men, but it was clear just who she was talking about.

The Queen knew this would happen eventually, she understood why the woman was acting this way, she was one who still carried the scars of the past and remained constantly weary of men. Understandable but still somewhat taxing for the monarch who was trying to persuade her from doing something foolish…she was sadly too late at this point though.

"Their Spartan weakling is healed, let them take him away from our home and let us be rid of his ilk so we can get back to our lives."

That was naturally a barb aimed at John as she had heard of the battle between him and Hades. And she heard the rumor of Ares getting involved so she felt that the victory the Spartan had was nothing more than fluke, and therefore he was weak in her eyes. Never mind the fact that she had not faced Hades herself in combat unlike Diana and Hippolyta.

"Weakling!? Oh you did not just go there."

A now angry Cortana leapt up from her spot on the table despite her protector trying to appease her, she wasn't the only as Diana, Miranda and Barbara also took offense for the man.

"What of it? He does not seem capable of besting a god without assistance, what chance would he have against our warriors? The only notable with about him is that he takes orders from his betters."

Artemis looks to Miranda as she says this with a victorious smirk. That angered Miranda naturally but she was more composed and experienced that letting someone get under her skin. She had dealt with worse things that a woman with a temper and a chip on her shoulder, regardless of the fact she was like Diana.

"I don't know whether to beat you or shoot you but you listen here, where we are from he is a hero who helped save humanity, he has fought in far more battles against things that would give you nightmares. He is better than me is ways you can't even begin to understand, the only reason he follows my orders is because he is a good…no a GREAT soldier."

"Humph, I will believe when I see it for myself…"

As soon as she spoke that an idea came to her and she knew that this was best option to make her point clear.

"…in fact, let us see how _great_ your soldier is, I challenge you to a duel Spartan!"

"This is utter nonsense Artemis, he has just awoken after healing, and he should be resting not settling any petty squabbles you have."

Wonder Woman chides as she did not want to see him get hurt, Amazons were much stronger than they appeared to be due to the enhancements the goddesses gave them, and though she knew that the Spartan was more than a mere man he was still recuperating and it would be unwise for him to be in battle too early since his healing was not yet finished..

"Can he not speak for himself? Where is your honor and pride Spartan that you allow others to speak for you? Or perhaps you know that a woman knows best."

The redheaded Amazon smirks as she believes a blow to the man's ego will get the desired results. Unfortunately for her, this particular train of thought was archaic in the eyes of the Spartan as he was a student of warfare ever since he was a child and grew up alongside his female Spartans who were as capable if not more as him. John proved this by merely looking at Artemis with a very calm expression that surprised the women who didn't have a chance to get to know the man yet.

"I have no need for either, they are meaningless in the field of battle, all that matters there is that you kill your enemy before he kills you. Pride and Honor mean nothing in the field of battle when the enemy comes for your death. I have nothing to gain or lose by facing you miss, I have nothing against women as many of my Spartan sisters are better than me in certain areas and that gave us a tactical advantage over our enemies so I am not afraid to let a woman take charge when the mission shows that she is more capable than I am."

"And unlike you, they do not let pride blind THEIR judgment and make them look like petulant children, compared to my Spartan sisters, you are nothing."

That surprised the warrior women present except Diana who had previous knowledge of the female members of his group who excelled in speed, marksmanship and stealth over his own abilities. She had seen them in the records and on occasion John spoke highly of them when they were not on a mission.

They knew that while in ancient Spartan society did not allow women into the military they were hardly delicate lilies since they were shown how to defend their home in case of an attack, but clearly this new breed had changed. The idea of female Spartans not only fighting in the front lines but being in charge of their male counterparts was utterly new to them all.

Artemis for her part tried to rally herself to show her people did not need men to save them but it was Miranda who beat her to the punch.

"You know what Chief, you have my express permission to go ahead and kick her sorry ass, maybe that will shut her up and show Spartan's can kick ass anywhere and anytime."

Now it was the Commander's turn to smirk at the look of outrage in the face of the Amazon, something Barbara and Cortana mirrored. One did not have to be a genius to know that seeing the redhead brought down a peg or two was VERY appealing to them. John on the other hand was not yet convinced since he was technically not in the mood to fight someone who was not his enemy.

This reminded him a bit too much of that incident on the UNSC Atlas when he was fresh out of augmentation. However, that was soon balanced by the fact that as an Amazon, he knew that Artemis was tougher than the regular person if he put Diana into account. Still, he wanted to be absolutely sure that this was the right course of action.

"Commander?"

"Do it Chief, show her whose boss." The feline/human hybrid rallied.

"Yeah, no one bad mouths my Spartan and gets away with it."

"Then it is settled..."

Artemis speaks with confidence she can show this upstart his place "…I will see in the ring of honor, prepare to taste defeat at the hands of your better _Spartan_."

And with that she walked away to prepare herself.

The Queen just sighs in frustration yet feels this should happen if only to have it done in a controlled matter than let it stew, and she was curious to see how the man fought outside his armor.

"Alexa? Donna?"

"Yes my Queen/Mother?" Both stand at attention.

"Prepare some healing salves as well as alert the other of the duel and to prepare the arena for the bout."

_Later in the arena…_

News travelled fast of the duel between the one called Spartan and the Captain of the Guard Artemis. It seemed every Amazon had come to watch the bout, many were quite eager to see the best fighter on the isle show how the Amazons surpassed men in the fighting arts, though they did not realize that the Spartan was no mere man.

Both participants were down on arena floor, both outfitted with leather gauntlets and greaves on their arms and legs so as to minimize the damage. Artemis appeared quite confident she could show up the man before her while John simply stared on with an apparent detachment when in reality he was already going over what his opponents possible advantages and weakness could be.

Diana had informed as he got ready that the rest of her people did not share her gifts given that it was enhanced by the armor she wore as well as granting her a flight ability, but that did not mean they were as strong as average women since they boasted an increase by at least a factor of ten.

John assumed that placed them slightly ahead in terms of an augmented female Spartan, but having spared with Kelly, Fred and Li, one of which was faster than him and the other two better CQC fighters gave him the necessary experience to handle this situation and not have to hold back.

In the center of the stone steps used to sit the crowd was the Queen's spot where she, Donna, the League and the UNSC crew would watch from. Hippolyta stood before the crowd and soon silence came as they waited for her to speak.

"This is a duel of honor, no interference shall be permitted and it will be done until one participant can no longer battle or surrenders. There shall be no killing allowed whatsoever, now are the participants ready?"

She asks the two below who nod yes to her.

"Then let the duel…BEGIN!"

As soon as the word was given Artemis rushed in to strike, halfway there she jumps to deliver a roundhouse kick that Chief blocks with his palms, grunting a bit as the force behind the blow was considerable giving credence to Diana's warning. He responded by pushing her leg away and she in turn tried to use the momentum gained to do a leg sweep only for the Spartan to jump back before delving back in while sending a right hook to her mid section which in turn is blocked with her left form arm as she tries to a hook of her own with her free he blocks in the same manner as her.

Both broke away from one another and began to circle each other.

***Hmm, he is strong enough to withstand my blows but my speed and agility will see me through this.***

She thinks calmly as she once more resumed her attack only this time she would focus on speedy strikes instead of powerful blows.

She started off this time with series of punch combinations, starting off with her right then left and right once more, as she expect the Spartan chose to block the blows with his forearms and therefore left him open as she feinted throwing another left hook…

***If he ducks I can grab him for knee thrust to the head or if he blocks use the chance to grapple him and toss him onto the ground.***

She plans with cold, calculating precision as she saw him duck down; as quick as she could she grasped his head and used her strength to bring it down while thrusting her knee up. However she had underestimating the speed by which the large man could move as he brought up his hands to block the strike, followed up by him powering out of her grip while bringing his hands up to clap them over her ears with a lot of force to make her shout out in pain and surprise….

"Gah!"

This immediately disorients her and allows the Chief to grip her by the shoulders and drive his knee into her stomach…

"Guh!"

The force of which knocks the air out of her quickly and leaves her open to be judo tossed onto the ground. This catches all the spectators by surprise as they are caught off guard by the quickness of the strikes from such a large man.

Miranda nods in satisfaction at his attack and more so as he backs away while keeping his eyes on the Amazon. Normally he would have continued the assault but Commander Keyes had given him a set of orders before the fight commence to get a point across.

"_In the beginning be on the defensive Chief, we need to show them that you aren't like the males of their past, make her look bad by making her become the thing she is accusing you of, make her the aggressor and once that is done wait for my order to take her down. Also keep you nanites off; let's keep this fair, I trust you can take her own regardless of what she throws at you._"

Back to the fight Artemis rose after getting her head in order, though her emotions were another thing as she was most assuredly rattled by how quickly he countered her attack.

***It was luck! Nothing but pure luck! I can beat this mere man!***

With that thought in mind she rose, though she kept her eyes on the man who simply stared back while maintaining a loose boxing stance.

"You will pay for that, it will be your only strike you weakling."

She all but snarls at the Chief who simply stares at her neutrally as he kept himself focused on defeating her in this fight with maximum focus. Her attempts at psychological warfare in his view were totally archaic and impractical, heck even the Grunts back in his reality could taunt better than the redhead Amazon.

Once more going on the offensive, this time she struck with a left-right kick combo followed by a back spin punch, the Chief for his part once more blocks the kicks with forearms and ducks under the punch, unfortunately Artemis chooses to sacrifice power to quickly slam her knee into his exposed face.

Any satisfaction she may have felt from that was marred with confusion as she did not hear any cries of pain come from him. In fact he was right back up as if nothing and resumed his stance once more and despite the bruise forming did not seem the least bit pained by the blow; this irritates the Amazon greatly as she had been eager to hear him cry out in pain, Artemis wastes no time to charge into the fray once more.

John had been surprised by the strike but it did not have much power behind it so he recovered quickly and decided to carry on with the plan. Seeing her charge in once more, no doubt to capitalize his momentary distraction, she sends jumps slightly into the air spinning as she does a perfect butterfly kick he rolls under before goes into a combo himself starting off with two right straight punches followed by a left hook.

She blocks the first punch, dodges the second and ducks under the last one while trying to counter with an uppercut; John however sees this coming dodges to the right while reaching out for her shirt and pulling her in while rearing back his free hand to slam his fist into her stomach. She sees this coming and instead drawing back she slams her head into his, not one of her smartest moves as given the procedure done to give him a more durable bone structure it feels like she just slammed into a marble column. She gasped in pain from the impact as she had not expected the man to be this hard headed, literally, it now made some sense to her why he did not cry out from the knee strike.

It got worse when the Chief grabbed and followed through with his previous tactic and punched her in the stomach hard…

"Guh!"

And as she was reeling from that strike he spun around and clotheslined her that she fell hard on the ground once more, and as before he backed away as she lay there. John went back into his defensive stance

As Artemis lay on the ground she was slowly becoming more enraged by this whole affair evidenced in that as soon as she stood she launched herself at him with a series of punches as well as kicks to the body, but all her attacks were sidestepped, blocked or countered. He was able to counter her moves with seemingly no effort…making it seem that all her best attacks were utterly worthless before him.

And through it all the man said nothing...nothing! All the time they had in this fight he had not reacted to a single thing she had done during the duel. He was calm, focused, and utterly unreadable! It angered her that he was like this as she landed several more blows which he countered and soon blossoming areas of pain were felt on her body once again. This was becoming a situation that she was losing control over and the idea of this man beating her in her own home and in her own arena was maddening and also...frightening.

***No, I will not lose to this man! Never again shall they prove themselves our masters!***

It infuriated her that she was being driven to such a situation as she had planned to end this quickly, However the whole bout now was taking longer than she had thought possible as the man before her was methodically taking her apart. It galled her as she recalled the hardship she and her fellow Amazons had to endure with their desire to live free from the arrogance, greed, and cruelty of men towards women.

The memories of how she and her sister Alexa had to deal with the actions of the men, the abuse men heaped on her sisters and her own biological sister Alexa as well as herself and she vowed she would NEVER let it happen again. She was angry and violent towards men since they had done much against her and her kindred already.

Even if she disapproved of her sister's scholarly ways she loved her sister regardless and she would never let any man try to use her for their own dark desires, or any other Amazon sister for that matter. She would rather kill them with her bare hands than let them worm their way into their lives again as Hades had done to their Queen once and Hercules had attempted that same thing as well and that only made her all the more determined never to let any man state that he was better than any of her people, least of her herself.

She grits her teeth in anger at her memories of what men had done to her people and that drove her on to beat this so called Spartan. She knew of the Spartans of course and while she had some measure of respect for their treatment of their women, it was outweighed by her contempt for all men, and that fuelled her desire to defeat the Spartan II.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU!"

She cries out as once more she stood and entered the fray. John was not concerned as he began to play the game once more blocking, countering, and evading before unleashing his attacks. Artemis once more unleashed several punches and tried a fast kick to his head. John dodged that kick and quickly lashed out a kick of his own on Artemis's own leg at the back of the knee to knock her down to her knees in pain where he landed a fast series of punches to her face and chest, knocking her back down and instead of finishing her off, the Spartan backed away and was ready for another attack from the Amazon who was getting more enraged.

As the battle raged on between Artemis and John, it became apparent that things had pretty much changed. The once cheering Amazons who had cheered their Captain to defeat the so called Spartan and show the weakling that the Amazons were better had now fallen silent as the fight continued.

Their belief that this would be an easy win for Artemis was dying inch by inch as John methodically and patiently countered, evaded, and blocked each of her attacks. Already the battle had raged for nearly an hour or so and yet the Spartan was STILL holding his own as well as giving just as much back with results as while he had injuries Artemis had many of her own injuries, something NONE of them had expected.

The only ones who were cheering were obviously Barbara, Cortana and Miranda, with the former two being very vocal while Miranda nodded her approval.

They did not care if the Amazons glared at them with the marked exception of Diana, Donna, Hippolyta, and Alexa as the Spartan had more than proven himself. Their glares meant nothing to the trio as they were cheering happily as John was showing the arrogant Amazon just what a bad idea it was for her to pick a fight with for the Amazon royal family they could not help but watch in amazement at how the fight progressed. Diana was aware that John was no slouch in a fight, but seeing him stand toe to toe with Artemis, and not only counter her but hit and injure her was impressive indeed. Donna was wide eyed at how this fight turned out and it seemed that her big sister's words towards the Spartan proved to be accurate. Hippolyta herself was impressed even though she was not happy on how this turned out as she could see how the Spartan remained utterly calm and focused in the entire fight.

"He has a true warrior's focus."

She said as she observed the way he held himself and reacted accordingly, she could tell he was on the defensive for some reason but that begged the question…what happens when he goes on the offensive? That very question made her all the more eager to learn the warrior aspect of the man who her eldest child held in high regard.

"How...how can he do that? He just recovered from healing and is in a fight now, yet...he is not only able to fight my sister, but counter and hit her with such skill?!"

Alexa commented next in surprise at what she was seeing as John continued to fight evenly with her was the one who answered as he observes the fight with his keen analytical mind as he tried to predict what moves the two fighters can use on one another."It is more than just a possibility because he has had more than ample reason to be that good."

"You are talking about his battlefield experience right?"Bruce nodded in agreement at Clark's answer as he too had an interest in seeing how John fought with someone who was technically stronger than he was without the armor that further enhanced him.

"Precisely, we all know what he went through ever since the war he fought in, as well as the enemies he fought with in that time frame, I'd say he has more than enough experience in the field to adapt and adjust to his opponents abilities."

Flash nodded at that and replies as he continues to watch his colleague fight on.

"Yeah, I mean the Chief's been fighting for three decades non-stop against well...monsters. And if you fight monsters like the ones he has for nearly three decades with little chance to rest, then you have to be tougher than anyone alive."

This got the attention of all the Amazons nearby with the marked exception of Diana as she alone among them knew the enemies her friends referred to. The alien coalition known as the Covenant and eventually the parasitic Flood, both of these factions of non human beings were truly evil and vile foes that showed neither mercy nor quarter when the Spartan fought them until the Separatists sided with the UNSC.

She gave a sad look at John as she recalled how close to death he came numerous times against those foes and understood just where he had become that capable. The Covenant had numerous races that were more than able to surpass humans in physical abilities, even Spartans like John, so John had to adapt and learn every time and even more so when forced into close combat with them. And then there was the Flood which were merciless and relentless so there was another experience he had to adapt to in order to survive. All of this from the very age of fourteen, it was clear to her now just how capable her friend and trusted ally truly was in something like saw that look on her eldest's face and spoke to her.

"You know about this war that the Spartan and his allies took part in Diana?"  
  
Diana looked at her mother along with her sister and Alexa and nodded.

"Yes...but it is not my place to tell mother. Ask them if they will tell you and our sisters, or show you with the aid of his friends as it is their tale to tell."

"I will as this might make him easier for me and possibly your sisters to understand. I can bet they will wish to learn more as I have no doubt the sight of him fighting equally to Artemis has been an eye opener."

Hippolyta had no idea how true that was as at that moment several deities were also watching, with one deity utterly pleased at the sound beating the Spartan was unleashing on the arrogant redhead Amazon, while two others were not too pleased with the beating they were witnessing.

As for the combatants themselves, each had their own thoughts as the bought dragged he dodged yet another punch from Artemis, John quickly evaded the blow and countered her attempt to follow up with a kick of her own and landed an elbow strike to the stomach and landing a double palm strike to the same area, before he landed a roundhouse kick to her head. Artemis barely blocked it before he moved down to use a sweep kick to knock her down before he moved back to a defensive stance.

"ARGH! THE GODS DAMN YOU TO THE INFERNAL PIT!"

He hears her cry out with growing frustration and fury. He might not be saying anything, but it was clear that his actions were speaking much louder than any words that could come out of his mouth. He however was not going to react as he moved into a ready stance for her next round of attacks. John had followed through with his order and allowed her to make the first few moves. This allowed him to get a feel of her fighting style, which he confirmed was ancient Greek era Boxing mixed with grappling of the Greek Era or rather Pankration as he recalled his history lessons. Since she and her fellow Amazons were pretty much living in an island still living in the ancient times that was to be expected.

***Not very smart though, more modern combat techniques and machinery could overwhelm them under the right commanders should they ever get involved with the rest of humanity in a warlike enviroment.***

After he was done understanding her fighting style, he quickly began to counter her moves. It soon became obvious to the Spartan that while her prowess in this style was great, she was too used to the style. The moves were all the same as the methods used by the ancient practitioners of the style, showing she lacked creativity in the use of her formidable abilities as well as a grasp on modern counters and Artemis, John had been schooled in a variety of combat martial arts during his time as a Spartan; the training in CQC was very extensive for a reason. When the UNSC became the military, scientific, and exploratory arm of the UEG and all of the nations' militaries were melded into one force, all of their combat methods were taken in, including the various methods of hand to hand combat used by regular and Special Forces military. This ranged from Krav Maga, Savate, Sanshou, Eskrima, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Sambo, Systema, Muay Thai, KAPAP, Modern Army Combative, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, SCARS, and more.

This combined system used by so many military units from all over the world naturally created what could be considered one of the most comprehensive close quarter's combat systems in human history. Most would think that in the era that John lived in, the idea of UNSC military personnel using hand to hand combat would be unheard of, but of course that was the view of naive people and those not familiar with military history.  
  
From ancient times to modern day there would always be a situation that drove soldiers to fight in close to the enemy. In the modern era, this became more prominent, namely in situations where ammunition became scarce, guns were either damaged or lost, soldiers were caught off guard, they were forced into pure urban combat, or stealth was considered critical thus forbade the use of firearms.

John and his fellow Spartans were trained extensively by Mendez in the CQC training regimes tailored for their Program and therefore got a more intense variation of the program itself. This intense training as children and coupled with their recovery from augmentations, actually made them some of the most skilled close combat specialists in their realm.

And though he was no master like Li, Will, Fred, Sam, Cal, and others in the field of CQC, he was still very capable. And no matter how much time was available to him, he always trained and updated his skills and experience, and the same went for the other Spartans. This was what contributed to the reputation of the Spartan IIs being invincible and peerless masters of when one considered the Covenant races, John had PLENTY of practical experience, opportunities, and incentives to put his abilities to the test and improve them.

The Kig-yar (Jackal) might not be the most physically robust at first glance but their agility made them dangerous in close combat, even more so with their crystal knives and swords, with their Skirmisher brethren being tougher and deadlier in close quarters when needed.

Yanme's (Drones) could always attack in swarms, lift unwary humans into the air to either drop them from height or tear them apart without any chance of fighting back.

Sangheili (Elites) were muscular, tall, very agile, and tougher in terms of pain tolerance to regular humans. Factor in their boosting this with their armor harnesses, training, weaponry, intelligence, combat adeptness as well as their martial culture. Even the lowest ranking Sangheili is very skilled in the art of war with their highest ranking members being the most talented, experienced, and dedicated fighters with numerous kills to their name and rank. He fought many and every encounter was just as dangerous as the last.  
  
Jiralhanae (Brutes) were twice as powerful in terms of strength and pain tolerance to both Sangheili and Spartans and when in their berserk states were able to slay even Mgalekgolo in combat alone. Coupled with their cunning, intellect, and brutality this made them brutal foes, and like their hated rivals, even the lowest ranking Jiralhanae was not to be underestimated, even more so for the highest ranking ones.  
  
Mgalekgolo (Hunter) were simply put 'living breathing tanks of destruction'. John recalled his first fight with them long ago and how he had to fight with all he had to kill them when he was sent to rescue some surviving cadets from Korbulo Academy. They were utterly relentless, even more so if one of the pair were slain. Took a huge amount of fire, and were utterly deadly at any range, thus fighting one hand to hand with no weapons was considered by many, even among the Covenant as utterly impossible as well as suicidal. From his own vast experience he knew it was not impossible, as he was the first and perhaps last human to ever fight and kill a Hunter pair without back up and live.

Nearly three decades of fighting such foes ever since made John into what he is today, for to survive as long as he had, he had to constantly adapt, improve, and train to maintain his edge.

Thus in some way, one could call his skills, as the result of "evolution through battle" and this was Artemis's weakness, and in turn Diana's as well unless he further helps her as he did when they instructed her in firearms. They were undeniably very well trained and had centuries of experience, but all of it had been here on their home island or during ancient conflicts. They had no other opportunity to put those skills and abilities to the test and against a wide array of foes as he did and thus had no other reason to improve, learn new skills, and grow stronger. Until Faust's attack, they had never faced any new foes that truly pushed them to breaking point again and again.

He had, and for three decades as well, he had been tested MANY times and survived it all… and now Artemis was going to receive the full result of his experience, and all it would take is the word of a woman who he held allegiance to.

For Artemis this was not how she had expected this bout to turn out, in the initial fight, her sisters cheered her on without any hesitation with the only exception being Diana who was still not the least bit pleased at how this turned out. But she did not mind that at all as she had every intention of defeating this weakling Spartan and showing to him that she and all Amazons were his betters, and proving that he was nothing more than a man who was only good at following orders. She heard about his empowerment by Ares and that served to only make her more determined to humiliate and defeat him. It had worked out a bit at first...but now it had changed sisters who had cheered her own without restraint earlier were now utterly silent, with the only ones cheering being the artificial woman, the human/animal female, and the Spartan's leading female officer. They were the ones who were now cheering for the Spartan and he was proving himself to be worthy of their cheers as he landed blow after blow to her. And once she was knocked down, he merely moved back and was now waiting…daring her to come and attack him.

It was here that she finally realized that the whole time she thought that this was going to be an easy victory as she had hit him; he had been studying her way of fighting, allowing her to hit him only to test her abilities and skills, and now he was...he was besting her! Countering every blow she threw, every attack, every hold, and every lock she attempted was countered and whatever blows she used before that hit him now no longer could the idea of this man being able to best her drove her on to defeat him but even she had to admit that the way the man fought was remarkable as he somehow conserved his energy very efficiently and used only enough to deliver maximum force with little effort. Yet even in her angered state, a part of her that loved the thrill of battle was rejoiced to finally fight someone who could be this difficult to overcome; it was actually something of a bonus to know that it was a man she was fighting.

While she fought him she also began to wonder just how did he become this way, clearly he was no normal man to have lasted this long, the comments made by his companions, his commanding officer, and Diana, had seemed unimportant. Now she was curious on what made him like this and that was something she would find out but only after she had finally defeated him in this fight. How was this man able to stand up to her and injure her despite the obvious differences between them?

She knew she was stronger, more agile despite her height but this seemed to apply to him as despite his size he was just as quick and nimble, his blows just as strong and heavier. He made no cries of pain or boasts when he struck her, what was he?!

Just past the one hour and a half mark the Commander decides it's time to end this.

"Chief!"

She calls out, silently giving thanks to the fact that the other Amazons are silent by the spectacle they are seeing, of course this draws everyone's attention to her. That includes both combatants below.

"Shut her down now!"

The Chief turned back to the battered Amazon who was definitely caught off guard by the Commander's order, his own body was bruised and battered but he still ready to heed the order. In the time it Artemis to finishing processing the words said by the woman her attention was snapped back to her opponents as she heard him run towards her at great speed that belied his size. He was not as fast as Flash or Superman to be sure, but for someone as large as him, only Batman could come close to the speed at that distance.

***By the gods!***

Was her only thought as she dodged a right hook followed left and then back spin kick to her stomach, unlike before the Chief followed after her as she jumps back to avoid the kick. John was not the kind to let an opening go, he was taught many lessons, and one was 'A good defense, is a good offense.' Knocking down your enemy before he or she could react was always an effective way to end a fight.

This time he struck with left fist straight to her face which she batted away and tried to counter with kick to his head, Chief ducks under the kick and goes for sweep kick but she back flips at the last minute. She lands first before he can get into position and sends another kick that slams into his chest that throws him to the ground. She leaps high to try and stomp his stomach but he rolls out of the way before standing once more. John was calm still and quickly decides to unleash his full potential and he quickly launched a flying knee strike that connected to Artemis's chest, sending her back in a cry of pain.

This was soon followed by him landing a double attack with a kick to the side followed by a rising side kick to the head, and it took all of Artemis's speed to block, though barely. John however was boosting it with his full strength, so the pain that came due to the impacts was hard to resist. But before she could react, John moved at high speed and shattered her defenses with a descending elbow strike that landed on her shoulder. The blow made her scream in pain as John landed on the ground while he was calm and focused.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

The Amazon had no time to react as the Spartan was already on the move. John goes on the offensive with series of punches and kicks that pelt the Amazon who is desperately tried to rally herself against the onslaught.

She had better speed and agility but his blows were powerful and every time one would connect it felt as if an iron hammer was striking her, which wasn't so far from the truth as the process used to grant Spartans with near unbreakable bones also added weight to their blows along with the iron dense and hard muscle they were gifted with. So even when out of the armor, their blows were known to be able to shatter bones, rupture organs, or in the case of some VERY unfortunate Insurrectionists, near decapitation when hit in the right spot and with the right amount of force.

Finally John found a way to end this fight, he struck with right high kick to her face she blocked, followed by left-right-left punch she either dodged or blocked. He sidestepped a right hook followed by a left uppercut and he then repeated the same pattern as before with the same results, however it was on the third try that his plan became evident as he started with the kick that cause Artemis to bring up her arm to block by reflex…and this is where it went wrong for her.

She expected his kick to strike her block; unfortunately he pauses midway and sent the kick to her exposed thigh…

"Gah!"

She cries as she feels pain shoot up her nerves as the kick was loaded with still considerable power in the blow, this left her open for a kick to the face…

"Guh!"

This followed by the same leg kicking her other side with his heel that made her spat blood over the ground while disorienting her and dropping her to one knee…she did not stay that way long as a fist smashed into her wounded left side followed by two more rapid punches that hit her in the chest and then the face at the same time, causing her to spit out more blood in pain and once down John went to end this bout by grabbing her in a choke hold.

Artemis felt his arm snake around her neck yet could nothing as his strikes had left her dazed, once he secured the hold she began to trash about in a desperate bid for freedom; however in her desperation only hindered her as he tightens the hold to make sure she cannot break it. He also was able to get himself in a position that allowed him to use the least amount of energy to hold his position while being able to hold her in the choke with reduced effort. The choke hold and method he used was the perfect position for him to make maximum use of leverage, position, and body mechanics.

She can her fellow Amazons cry out to her, to break free or demand her aggressor to free her, the last ones go largely ignore as he keeps the pressure then he says his first words since the match started.

"Yield."

John speaks calmly and neutrally despite the strain to keep the woman down due to his injuries and her still lingering strength.

"N…never…gah."

She rasps earning herself more trouble as John decides to take it further as he calmly increases the strength behind the hold as much as he can without trying to snap her bones or to cause more damage than is already being done. He was supposed to make her yield, not kill her outright.

The idea of surrendering to this man gives her some strength to fight back but she is not in a good position, all she can do is try to hold out and find a way to escape. But sadly it was not enough as finally the lack of oxygen is too much and she blacks out. John made sure to apply only enough pressure to knock her out cold and it worked well.

Finally he steps away from her prone form and orders his nanites to begin healing him, meanwhile all Amazons are shocked at the outcome of the duel, and it wasn't until their Queen spoke that they were broken out of their stupor.

"We have a victor!"

Cortana and Barbara made no attempt to hide their cries of approval for the Master Chief, while Miranda, Batman and surprisingly Flash nodded in approval and while the rest of the League were glad it was over. They were not happy that this had to happen, but at least it was over and they could tell that John had defeated his foe without resorting to fatal moves.

They soon went to join them with Alexa and the royal family trailing behind, Alexa making it a priority to help her sister while trying to think of a way to defuse her anger once she regained consciousness. She had no doubt in her mind that once she recovered, her sister would explode at the fact that she lost to a man.

"Well done Master Chief, I hope you didn't get hit too much because of my orders."

Miranda comments as she can see his bruises starting to fade, much to the surprise of Donna who was not aware of the technology that helped heal him after his battle with Hades. It made sense that she would not know since she had only arrived recently after all and only her sister knew of the technology.

"Not any more than I did during the war ma'am."

He replies before turning to see Alexa attending her still unconscious sister. He looks to Barbara and spots her carrying a medical case, more than likely in the event he required anything to help tend to him if needed.

"Barbara, do you have more nanites in that case?"

Barbara looked at her savior and somewhat secret crush and was worried that there might be some lingering damage that the nanites he had in his body might have missed.

"Yes, do you require any?"

"No, but please administer them to her…"

He nods towards the unconscious woman while the other Amazons were surprised by this act of kindness.

"…despite everything she is not an enemy so there is no reason why we cannot be diplomatic and show we are reasonable."

Barbara wouldn't have minded letting the uppity Amazon heal the normal way, with all the aches and pains involved for the arrogance and foolishness she revealed. But it was the Chief who asked her to help so she complied. She calmly kneeled next to the sisters and opened her case to get what she needed.

Alexa had seen her work before but never got around to ask what it was she did to help heal the man who had just bested her sister.

"What is that?"

""Well what I have in my right hand…"

The Cheetan woman replies holding an injector with a clear liquid.

"…is a painkiller called polypseudomorphine, it helps numb pain without its predecessor bothersome aftereffects or addictive nature. And in my left hand…"

Holding another injector with pinkish liquid.

"…is filled with millions of sand grain sized machines called Bio-Huragok that will speed up her healing like the ones in the Spartan only this will be flushed out once they done healing her since this are a trade secret of the Commander's crew and the League. Last thing they want, including me to be sure is this being abused by others if they got their hands on it."

Alexa understood the concept enough to forestall any further questions and watched as the woman first disinfected the area where she was to injector her and then administered the necessary doses of morphine followed a minute later by the nanites. And already the effects were seen by her and the others as Artemis's wounds were now healing and began to fade away.

Barbara personally preferred not to do this, but John asked for her help and so far she could see that unlike her obvious sister, Alexa was calmer and less of a hard case so she might as well be nicer to her.

It was not immediate but they noticed her breathing had eased and the bruises and small cuts begin to fade and heal, much to the Amazon's amazement at seeing the process first hand.

"Goddess that is amazing, is it some form of magic?" the redheaded healer asks the woman.

"Heh no, just really advanced technology though some people do say that any science that is advance enough those border on it, though I never put much stock in that hocus pocus stuff."

"Considering we are on a hidden island, inhabited by tribe of warrior women who were once thought as mere myths…uh no offense…" Cortana adds as she looks to the Amazons apologetically before continuing "…and the Chief kicked the ACTUAL god of the underworlds ass!" She adds that last part with some excitement in her voice, until Flash intervenes.

"Ahem."

"What now?" the look of exasperation that comes from dealing with the crimson speedster is all but noticeable. All she gets is an expectant look before looking at the League, which immediately tells her why he is crashing her high.

"Fine! The LEAGUE kicked his ass, there you happy?"

"Very." Flash replies with a wink at Alexa, who can't help but giggle at the interaction. He just had this way to make people happy, she thinks to herself. The Chief just chuckles at their interactions as he knows how much it galled her to have Flash one up her, still he could tell they were friends even if she wouldn't admit it.

His attention was brought back as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looks to see Diana by his side.

"Are you all right?"

"I am fine, the nanites have fixed almost everything and the pain is gone." He replies earning a relieved look and smile from his fellow League member. Something that did not escape the notice of her sister or mother as this only served to make them all the more curious as to what was the exact nature of the relationship between them.

"Will Artemis be out long?" The Queen asks as she is concerned by the state of her Captain.

"She will be fine and awake in a few minutes."

"Then Diana please bring her back to the main hall, there are questions I wish to ask your companions and I am sure she will wish to be present."

"Yes mother."

Diana carefully held the woman's over her shoulder, Donna helped on the opposite end and soon the group was off.

_On Olympus…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ares was utterly ecstatic as he was literally holding his sides in absolute laughter as he witnessed the end of the fight. He did not give a care in the world that Athena and Artemis were right next to him and utterly angered and glaring at him. When they came to see the bout between Artemis and the Spartan, both of his sisters were willing to state that even without their power and support, Artemis would win this fight against the Spartan, he was not convinced and replied that the Spartan would win.

They both snorted and warned him that his powers would no longer help the man, but he replied that he had no doubt that the Spartan hardly needed his aid to put the pompous Amazon in her place. That enraged the two Goddesses and they dared him to watch the beating the man would get, he nodded and watched.

And now he was vindicated yet again! The Spartan truly was worthy of his praise and the legacy of his chosen.

"Well, it seems I win this round my dear sisters." And watching their glares he laughed once more, while others quietly chose to stay very far from the two.

_Back with the others…_

After making their way to the main hall, where Artemis awoke in a less than stellar mood after realizing she had been defeated, they were all seated with the Queen at the head of the table.

"Now that we have had a chance to calm down…"

Hippolyta says while giving Artemis a warning look to not press the issue any more than she already had.

"…I would like to ask you three some questions."

She ends while looking at Cortana, John and Miranda.

"I take it you wish to no more about our origins?"

"Yes, though I am interested in how the Spartan came to be as well, you surprised many of us with your abilities in combat and clearly you have seen much of it that I am curious."

"Well given what he was meant to do and the enemies he has fought during the war it's not surprising he has that much experience."

The A.I replies with a bit of melancholy.

"We can't tell you everything that is classified but will give tell what we can, Cortana do we have any holo emitters? It would be easier to show them as we spoke."

"In the Pelican's weapon storage, Flash if you would please do the honors, their marked by the way so you can't miss them and the code is 456825."

"Be back in a tick…"

And with he dashed away, and 10 seconds later he was back with four emitters and cheeky smile "…delivery for Cortana. Sign here please."

She took the devices from him while rolling her eyes at his antics, calmly setting them up for a good clear picture and hooking them up to her systems so they can see her memories…as well as some footage she got from the Chief's armor.

"Well now that we have that we can begin, the first you should know your highness is that we…"

She points at herself, John and Cortana.

"…are from another reality, what that means is that we come from a world with similar history to this one. Except with some exceptions, the most noticeable is that your people and people like Superman, Flash, certain alien species as well as others who exhibit superhuman abilities or fight crime do not exist in our reality."

That caught the women not in the know like Diana for a loop.

"We don't exist?"

Donna asked with some bewilderment lacing her tone.

"No, the Amazons are myths in our reality as are the Olympians and other supernatural beings, I know this may come as a shock to you but it is the truth."

"They do indeed speak it mother, I have witnessed their reality through their records…it is both fascinating and…tragic given what occurred there."

Diana adds sadly at the end, getting questioning looks though Miranda continues as they will get to THAT part soon enough.

The holograms come to life and begin to show the history of their humanity as they began to ascend to the stars.

"Our humanity's ever growing sense of expansion and adventure if you will, led us to turning our prospects to the heavens, this had the benefit of uniting all of humanity in the pursuit of this goal and set the foundations for the UEG or United Earth Government; the ones in charge of dealing with politics that come with governing Earth and her colonies and the UNSC or the United Nations Space Command; the military and exploratory arm of the UEG, in charge of humanities defense and locating suitable worlds for expansion."

Images showed as governments united with one another as well scientists working around the clock to develop new technologies to make space travel easier and safe. They also saw the dedication of the people to one day go beyond the confines of their world.

"Incredible."

Alexa let out as she was awed by the drive and passion the humans of this reality showed, she was not alone as the other Amazons were feeling the same.

"Sadly with the expansion and unifications of Earths governments and militaries all merged into one there where bound to be those who would rebel and try to topple it to make way for their own ideals."

The opening shots of the Frieden-Koslovics-UEG war soon came on and with it the brutal space battle and devastating ground assaults.

The devastation that came after the rainforest war was truly disheartening to the women, such needless destruction and loss of life.

"So much death…" Alexa muttered sadly.

The League all gave her a look of sympathy as they felt the same way when the first saw the destruction.

"It took some years and the return of old school tactics but in the end the united forces won and defeated both groups, now a new problem arose in the form of over militarization, lack of resources and damage assessment."

Images now showed the unemployment and recession where many struggled to get back on their feet after such a grueling war.

"In time colonization was once more taken up and with the invention of the first translight engine we began to forge ahead into the stars to create our own vast empire."

Ships of all sizes and hundreds of worlds appeared as the Amazons witnessed the prowess the humanity of the UNSC crew come from. They watched how they selected the best of brightest of their people, men and women alike to help found new homes and new worlds to call home. And they watched as cities rose from the planets that were amazingly clean and modern yet good to look at.

"Truly your people have come far Commander Keyes to have reached such a level of advancement."

The Queen comments as she finds the daring of the people to be quite admirable despite the dangers such an expansion would entail.

"Human nature is like that, we usually charge in headfirst and consequences be dammed…"

*SIGH*

Miranda let out tiredly as she got to the part she hated.

"…but some things still keep getting carried over in each generation. In time we controlled around 800 worlds, divided into what were the inner and outer colonies, and with such a vast plethora of worlds many issues arose that sadly could not all be dealt with immediately or ever."

She looks to the Queen as a reference.

"You must have run into this type of situations before correct, trying to balance the needs of your people, determining what was needed and was wasn't."

"Yes, it is not always easy to give everyone what they need or want to maintain order; some days are harder than others." Hippolyta replies with reluctance as there many days like that when she first took the role of leadership. It was never easy to rule and live on the land and she had at times had to deal with issues that she disliked.

"Imagine what it would be like with a population of billions."

Cortana adds, even if her kind were there to help they were not miracle workers and sometimes human nature confused them to no end.

The Queen grimaced at the thought of that.

"At first it was simply peaceful rallies and protests, nothing too serious…but then things got worse, hostilities grew and then…"

The Commander couldn't help but grow quiet as the images showed the event that sparked the interplanetary war and the birth of the Insurrection as Haven was engulfed in nuclear fire.

"_What in the name of the gods was that?_"

Artemis couldn't but whisper at the terrible sight of a massive crater where a city once stood.

"A civilian nuclear warhead with low destruction yield which normally would be used for asteroid mining, at the time, most likely that one was made into a military grade version."

John replied neutrally, though seeing the questioning looks he simplified his explanation

"…imagine an explosive so powerful it can wipe out every single person on this island in an instant and you could do nothing to stop it."

The women shuddered at the thoughts of such a weapon before they realized they were seeing the results of its use.

"How many…?"

Alexa simply could not finish the question in light of the loss of life.

"Died? Initial estimates said 2 million with more to follow in the fallout of the radiation and toxins released into the atmosphere. 8 million would suffer from third to fourth degree burns, cancers, tumors, radiation poisoning, and the city was rendered lifeless and uninhabitable for centuries. "

"I think I'm going to be sick."

They heard Donna say in disgust, Miranda sympathized with her but still continued.

"From there it was a fight to pacify the colonies and stamp out the Insurrectionists before more lives and resources were lost. However as more military reactions grew in accordance with the enemies tactics more dissention rose from colonies not yet aligned with the rebels. Day by day, the UNSC and UEG were looking at interstellar civil war."

"To prevent a full out civil war a new radical idea took place."

Cortana adds before looking at John since he had more than ample knowledge and firsthand experience in regards to the program and its predecessor.

"Before I came there was a preceding program to the one I was involved in, it was called the Orion program or it sometimes called the Spartan I project by some. The objective of this program was to enhance soldiers using a series of chemical and surgical procedures to make them more effective in the field."

"And did they?"

The Queen asks with curiosity lacing her voice as she wondered what benefits the soldiers would have been given as well as how this related to the man before her who dared to face a god.

"Yes, they became smarter, faster and stronger than the average soldier. 300 were part of the original program and were sent to retake a station that was captured by rebels; they succeed with only one loss."

"However time and unexpected side effects soon forced the closure of the program while the surviving soldiers were left to retire or rejoin the ranks. Their legacy however lives on in the training given to a division of our special force called the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

Images now showed the actions of the elite soldiers whose unorthodox insertion methods and hardcore attitude who earned the nickname Helljumpers. Cortana made sure to show that it was not an all-male group seeing as there were women in the group. And it was clear that these women, officers and enlisted personnel were all battle hardened and willing to go into hell itself as there were literally a thousand ways for them to die.

"By the goddess! They're mad!"

Artemis couldn't help but yell at the sheer idea of entering the field of battle in such a way.

"Well they have to be a little crazy given what they did."

Cortana smirks as she speaks; though the relationship between Spartan's and ODST's was always cold she still had to respect their commitment to their duty. Not to mention she recalled Melissa McKay, one of the few ODSTs who actually had a cordial relationship with the Spartan IIs.

***Except for that asshole Silva, thinking he was better than John, the nerve of that guy!***

"Things were looking bad for us; we couldn't just hand over that many resources and show that we couldn't handle the rebels…" Miranda began.

"It would undermine you, show you as weak." The Queen adds.

"Not in those words but yes something along those lines, it is in this part of our story where the Chief comes in."

The Commander ends with a look towards the man.

"During the conflict, one of the UNSC's most brilliant minds, Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey developed a new program based of the Orion program; she called it the Spartan II program. It was far more radical than the first due to its subjects, enhancements and the dangers involved."

"What do you mean by its subjects?"

Alexa asks as she found it odd he said it was more radical because of him and his fellow soldiers.

This was the start of a subject that the League found morally reprehensible regardless of the results. Superman, Batman, J'onn, Flash, and Diana were still unused to such a method to fight the rebels that involved John and even if they knew that he had accepted it, they were still unhappy for it.

"When the Orion soldiers were sent back into the population, some had families or started their own families. The Children of these super soldiers carried within their genes genetic traits that made them stand out from other children. This was also coupled by the fact that even before it began, the colonists of the past were already the best of the best of humanity, and they had been given passive enhancements as part of the colonization efforts."

"Naturally Dr. Halsey was aware of this and went to find them and test these children if they were viable for the program, originally there was supposed to be 300 but due to budget constraints it was reduced further, I was one of the children selected for the program, the first actually."

*SCOFF*

"And what was so special about you?"

Artemis snarks in open disdain as she was still reeling from her defeat at the hands of the man. The Queen gives her a warning glance while Diana, Barbara, Cortana and Miranda scowled at her. No doubt annoyed that even after she lost fair and square, she still had the nerve to be insulting.

John however did not bother with her snarky comments as he had dealt with worse and he focused on completing what he had to saw.

"I was a head taller than most children, and had better reflexes as well as being more proportioned than a child my age."

"And very lucky."

Cortana added.

"Indeed."

Diana confirms.

"In any case…" John cuts off as he does not believe it would be prudent to have Cortana say her 'reason' for his luck, not when things seem to be finally cooling down with the Amazons, especially Artemis

"…once it was confirmed I was a viable candidate I was covertly taken and replaced with a flash clone so as my absence could not be discovered, and taken to Reach."

It was easy for the Amazons to spot the frown and scowls on the faces of the League as well as the look of shock in Cheetah's face when he mentions that part and Donna chose to ask the why of it.

"What is a flash clone and why does it upset your allies when you speak of it?"

"Medical science in our reality discovered a way to create perfect matches for organs and limbs lost in accidents or in this battle in relative periods of time. If someone lost and eye or needed a new heart a copy was created."

"However…"

Cortana interjects as she knew that this was going to be hard to speak of.

"…to create a full person is very long and very illegal, hence why the program was so secret in many of its aspects, and also due to the fact that the clone is created so quickly, it's body is highly unstable and would die in a manner of days or weeks."

A creeping realization than struck the warrior women once they heard that, still Alexa voice a question they sincerely hoped would subside their growing discomfort.

"Then why create this…clone? Why would they not simply ask his parent's if he was to serve such a vital role like the Spartan's of old who sent their young to get strong before joining their military."

"The world doesn't work that way anymore, times have change and what was done was viewed as unethical and illegal despite the benefits that would soon come from the program itself. The clone was needed to ensure no one would ask questions about my absence when it dies, essentially I would never see my family again and they would never know what truly happened to me. By all rights, all they would know was that their son died young and they would bury him."

Barbara now connected the dots of why John was so disconnected from humanity, why he struggled sometimes to interact with people…their military wanted living weapons not regular grunts and they did it by not only singling out those with the traits they wanted but creating clones to replace them after kidnapping them and to really make it worse, the clones died, making the families think their children died while in truth their children were being molded into living hardware!

She had done a lot of bad things in her life but made sure never to harm bystanders in her crimes, especially children. She would not allow herself to lose what was left of her humanity and give her former employer the satisfaction of fully destroying her and her soul.

***But this…good God, what kind of monsters would do that to children for Christ's sake?!***

"Then…then what about you? Did you not seek your family once you were old enough?"

The redheaded healer asks once more as she still reels from the fact that the man before her was cheated out of a loving home and family. The mere thought of being cut off from all of your family and wit them knowing that you were alive…not dead was appalling to the gentle hearted Amazon healer.

"By the time I had reached adulthood I could no longer remember my parents, occasionally I can recall my mother smelling of soap and that she loved me, or my father feeling proud of me for some reason but I can't remember their faces anymore. The closest memory of my mother was her calling me when I was playing with some toys in the sand near a beach on my home world, but when I turned…she had no face."

Which was the truth, when he encountered Parisa on Earth he was tempted to reveal himself but it only is detrimental for morale and he could not alter the past. He had accepted his calling and the duty of defending humanity and if he were honest with himself he was glad to have met his Spartan brothers and sisters as well as forming his surrogate family with them. And despite everything, he would never stop considering Mendez and Halsey as his father and mother figure respectively.

For the Amazon's it was a different story, in times of old the warriors of Sparta while not allowed to be with the families until completion of their military training and acceptance into the ranks, they were never denied that luxury, But what they were hearing now was more than disconcerting.

For Donna and Hippolyta family was something to be treasured, when Diana went missing it hurt them deeply just as much as the impending judgment. For Artemis and Alexa, who had gone through so much before coming to the island, the idea of being denied such a basic yet fulfilling aspect was something they could not wish upon anyone.

Artemis was humble enough to admit that what this woman, this Halsey had done was cruel even to them. In their society all of them were trained warriors but not a single one was a forced conscript.

John continues with his story.

"In the end 75 of us were chosen and taken to the fortress world of Reach."

Cortana had images show the planet in all its glory before the Covenant came.

"It's so beautiful."

Donna could not help say, the lush green forests and clear blue oceans really gave off a sense of peace and tranquility, hard to believe it was a military world.

"It was here where 75 of us with me included were trained to become Spartan's by a select group of trainers led by this man…"

The image showed next the hard features of CPO Franklin Mendez.

"…he was the chief trainer for the program and in many ways we saw in him a father figure, he was tough but fair with and pushed us hard to overcome our limits, he taught me much about duty, honor and teamwork. He was a veteran Marine of a number of missions and despite his age, he was as tough and as strong as steel."

His voice held the deep respect and admiration he had for the man, Artemis had received the same for her sisters after they were done with their training under her.

"Dr. Halsey stood at the other end as she made sure we were well taken cared off in regards to our education, medical and dietary needs…she was in many ways our mother figure despite the deep seeded guilt she developed for what was needed for the end of the Insurrection."

***That was nice sentiment coming from her.***

Barbara bitterly said to herself, her opinion of the doctor was still less than stellar but held her tongue as she knew it would not score points in the Chiefs favor to bad mouth her.

"As our training finished we were very close to one another, we saw each other as family, and I was made the leader of the squad at Dr. Halsey's behest before we moved to the next phase of the program….the augmentations."

"Augmentations?"

The resident healer asks curiously wondering if that was the secret to how he was capable of facing her sister in combat.

"It was a series of procedures designed to make us better than we were already, though it was not without costs."

Now Cortana showed the augmentations procedures in all their "glory". The pain suffered by the men and women and the agony as their bodies were being transformed was amplified to the Amazons, The Amazons, now convinced that these people lost their childhood the moment they were chosen, knew that the horrors they saw were all too real to be fake.

They cringed as the saw some die in agony as their bodies rejected the augmentations in various forms, some had their bones sticking out, some died of heart attacks and other equally painful ways, they saw how one actually howled in absolute horror and agony as he coughed out the augmentation fluids and blood as he died.

"_Oh goddesses above have mercy…_"

The Queen whispered as she hoped it would end; no human being should suffer and die in such a manner. She looked to see that her family was affected deeply, even more so for Diana who had seen this. It was also clear that the others in the League were not the least bit pleased to see this again.

"In the 35 of us survived, 12 were crippled and the others died."

There was a touch of sorrow in the Chief's voice; he didn't like to remember that particular aspect of the program since he still believed there was something he could have done for his fallen brothers and sisters.

"I…I am so sorry for your loss." Alexa says as it is in her nature to be kind to people.

"It is in the past, nothing I can do to change that or bring them back no matter how much I want to."

Was all he says to her, he was grateful though.

"What happened to you and those who survived?"

Donna asked as she hoped changing topics would help ease the unease some of them felt at seeing so many of them die.

"We were to adjust to our new abilities and once we did…we became something more, something humanity would rely upon in the coming conflict."

Images now showed as Kelly ran at speeds a cheetah would envy, same for Barbara herself, Sam and Jorge bench-pressed three times their own weight, Li, Cal and Fred spared in a way that had Batman nodding in approval due to their focus and creativity and Linda who shot in ways that not even the best sniper in the world would think possible.

Hippolyta and Artemis took note of the female members and approved of what they saw, though they did find it odd they would be also called Spartan they couldn't argue that they would have made welcomed additions to their group should they ever existed here. The respect and camaraderie the male Spartans showed their female counterparts now made them realize why John held women and Diana in high regard

"Once we adjusted to our new abilities we were sent out into the field to deal with the Insurrectionists…we were successful for the most part since our training allowed us to handle many different roles. From sabotage to assassination missions we were seen as a very effective combat unit…then everything changed."

"Changed? How so?"

The Queen can't help but asks.

*SIGH*

"What we are about to show you is one of the darkest hours of humanity in our reality, I have to ask because my conscious won't let me be at peace otherwise, do you truly want to see the war we spoke of?"

Miranda asks with a serious look on her face, one that caught the Amazons off guard.

Artemis naturally refused to show weakness and spoke up.

"We have seen and experienced much before we came to our home, we do not shy away from anything that threatens us."

"You will this time, I guarantee it."

Miranda spoke before looking towards the Queen who nodded. Taking a breath Miranda gave Cortana and the Chief the go ahead…and braced herself for an unpleasant trip down memory lane.

Cortana brought the image of Harvest before it was glassed.

"This is or rather was Harvest; it was one of our more productive agricultural worlds that produced plenty of foodstuffs for the surrounding colonies."

They took note of how she phrased the "was"…they soon learned why.

"It went dark all of sudden, no transmission or reason for why, a ship was sent to investigate that never returned. We sent a small group of three ships to investigate; this is what they found…"

It was rare for any Amazon to be stunned into silence, but what they were seeing had no words to describe the sight of a lush and green planet reduce to nothing but seas of fire and lands of glass as well as once large buildings reduced to charred ruins.

"What…what happened?!"

Donna could not help cry out in shock and horror as the sight of the world being turned into a nightmarish place like Tartarus was too shocking to her.

"They happened."

Was all the A.I replied as she showed the image of the Covenant vessel left to take out any stragglers or nosy visitors, this was followed by the message that started 30 years of bloodshed.

"_Your destruction is the will of the gods… and we are their instrument._"

"That is when it all started…the Great War."

Miranda said solemnly to her captive audience. The League was quiet, they saw what the warrior women were about to be shown and this time they would be strong because their comrades needed that as they showed their most painful moments once more.

From then on the flow of images and sounds that came showed the Amazons the horrible truth behind this war that made it far more different than any they had ever been involved with in their long lives. It wasn't a war about ideals; about resources, about glory, about territory or domination…it was about survival. The right to exist and live as a race.

They were told how this Covenant, a conglomerate of alien races united by religion based on an extinct yet extremely advanced civilization called Forerunners, were hell bent on the destruction of humanity for supposedly desecrating holy relics.

Each race served a purpose they were well fitted to, from the martial Elites to the lowly Grunts, each one with the exception of the Huragok were part in the genocidal campaign.

The women watched the clashes of both fleets in rap attention, their hearts cried out for the poor souls lost as the aliens superior weapons proved too much. Any victory was hollow in the face of so much death and destruction. They also bore witness to the ground battles where the men and women of the UNSC fought with bravery born of desperation to save so many of their people from the relentless assaults of the Covenant.

At some point Donna and Alexa could bear no more the sight of innocents being mercilessly slaughtered and in some cases devoured and found refuge in their mother and sister respectively as they hide their faces in the chest as they were held.

Diana moved to hold her sister as well and wished she had the foresight to remove her from the room. Donna was trained like all Amazons but she had never seen war, seen it in all it hideous and bloody glory, until today and she hoped she would come out stronger for it.

As for Artemis, and by extension Alexa, they had both seen war and all its ugly truths but this? This was a whole new level of brutality the likes no Amazon had seen, hence she could forgive her younger sister's moment of weakness as she too wished to see an end to the horrors being shown to them.

***But you won't, you were warned and your damnable pride wouldn't let you refuse, and now you will bear this.***

Her conscious chides.

As for Hippolyta she remained steadfast, she accepted the consequences of asking for the story of the Spartan and his allies and she would now bear witness to his life.

Throughout all the images the part of her that was both warrior and Queen cheered and cried for the victories or losses of the women AND men who fought for humanity's survival. She bared witnessed to many acts of bravery and sacrifice…she found the event known as Cole's Last Stand particularly emotive as in a single act that was worthy of song and remembrance he showed at the cost of his life that their enemy was not invincible, that against all odds they could be beaten back.

His final words struck deep withing the warrior women as he stood defiant against the odds to the bitter end.

-Listen to me, Covenant. I am Vice Admiral Preston J. Cole commanding the human flagship, Everest. You claim to be the holy and glorious inheritors of the universe? I spit on your so-called holiness. You dare judge us unfit? After I have personally sent more than three hundred of your vainglorious ships to hell? After kicking your collective asses off Harvest - not once - but twice? From where I sit, we are the worthy inheritors. You think otherwise, you can come and try to prove me wrong. —

And when he had lured them to the gas giant and after they were unable to harm him, he sent this message before meeting the end.

-Is that the best you can do? Watch what one unworthy human can do! —

***Such courage, may he find his place among his people greatest heroes in the afterlife.***

And the ground soldiers were just as brave as they showed this in the ferocity with which they fought, when their guns ran empty the used them to club the enemy, then they would use their knifes until they dulled with the blood of their foes and finally they tried to kill them with their bare hands if they had to just to make sure the enemy paid for their slaughter and they did so to save as many innocent lives as they could..

Then there came the Master Chief and his brethren, the images showed her why Ares considered them a legacy to his most favored. Once they stepped onto the battlefield the odds shifted in favor of the humans as the Covenant juggernaut was stalled in the face of these relentless warriors who in face of defeat and death pressed onward and sowed fear into the aliens ranks.

The massacre of Draco III exemplified this quite well, the Spartans were just as merciless as their enemies as they avenged the fallen, she could see no emotion but their actions showed their rage as they cut down their foes regardless of numbers.

The Amazons then saw the event that mark the end of the war…Halo.

The fact that ancient race built such a thing astonished them, but then they saw reason for it as the Flood came onto the scene, truly they were far more monstrous than the Covenant as they devoured both living and possessed the dead. The Queen could not help but look at Miranda with sadness as she saw the fate that befell her father; truly he was a good man and did not deserve that fate she would openly admit. He never gave the Flood what they desired the most and in the end, he died a hero worthy of song and praise in her mind.

The Chief, now seemingly the last of his kind fought on, leaving Cortana, meeting the Gravemind, fighting wave after wave of Covenant forces as the ship he was own headed for the home world. Truly this man was blessed by the gods to have survived so much, what had been done to this man and what he endured... No Amazon could possibly do, so how does he do it?

***Because he has to, because no one else would, for that is his purpose. To be a sword and shield of his people while at great cost to himself, I see it now.***

Hippolyta thinks as she spares him a look and sees a man who should have broken a long time ago or perhaps he had indeed been broken and yet re-forged into something more than what he once was, something unparalleled to anything the world of man had ever seen.

By the end they bore witness to the final battle and the secrets hidden from both the Elites as well as the role humans played as the inheritors of the Forerunners, something that lead to great schism in the Covenant along with the betrayal of the Prophets. Needless to say the warrior women were shocked humanity would ally themselves with their enemies, but as they pointed out the Flood and the Halo's would kill everything if not stopped.

Everything culminated in one final moment as the Chief, Arbiter and Cortana escaped the Ark as the Halo began to power up. So much death and loss yet it was over, humanity survived thanks to many brave soldiers and one man's refusal to yield in the face of adversity and death.

"Once Cortana and I landed in the Forerunner home world, my armor was repaired while she was upgraded and the Monitor revived the Commander. We faced one more battle before landing in this reality and the rest is history."

John ended his tale of all that had happened to them.

Barbara looks at him and feels her heart ache for her benefactor, in her mind no person should suffer what he has, yet he has done so and what's more he still tries to move forwards because there is no going back for him…only pain and sorrow is in his past.

She resolved herself to change that, her feelings may be driven by a childish crush but he deserved some happiness.

The Amazons stare at him in a new light for how could they not? It was just the same as when the League first heard of their origins and for moment they are silent as they don't know what to say, finally Artemis asks a question on all of their minds and that on occasion the League wish to ask but don't for fear of bring up bad memories.

"How do you do it? How can you possibly be sane after all that?"

John knows why she asks that, who wouldn't, Miranda has the same problem but not to his degree. It was probably the one thing about the space based navy he envied, they knew about what was happening on the ground bet never got to see it in all its terrible glory.

"I don't know, I just do, that is all I have ever done because that is all that is needed. When everything around you is chaos and people depend on you to lead them you must put aside your emotions and make the hard choices, you must choose who lives and who dies…something Chief Mendez taught me was that it is acceptable to spend the lives of the men under your command if necessary but it is not acceptable to waste them. I never saw myself as a superior being no matter what others said about me, to me, I am a soldier who does his duty because it is what is expected of him."

John face took on a sad look then, something that worried Cortana since she knew the normally taciturn man rarely did unless he was caught in his memories.

"That doesn't mean I have the luxury of forgetting, I am burdened by the knowledge that every life I spent is on me, I am the one who gave the orders that lead to the deaths of hundreds of soldiers, good men and women and I will bear that weight for to do otherwise is disrespectful."

As much as she hated to admit it, Artemis could not help but agree with him, she had done no less with their warriors and she knew the Queen was the same. But she could not deny this man had gone through much worse and lived to fight on and that…that earned her respect.

However before any further words could be exchanged the sound of clapping came seemingly out of nowhere. They all look for the source and soon found it as in the entrance stood none other than Ares himself with a smile that said this way leads to madness.

"AND THAT IS WHY I KEPT YOU ALIVE SPARTAN!"

The unmistakable and surprisingly joyful voice of Ares rang as he made his way towards the group.

"Guards!"

The Queen shouts while standing at the ready for a conflict, her daughters following suit while Artemis pushes her sister behind her. The League and UNSC crew was not idle as Superman, J'onn and Flash were ready to move, Batman had his hands on his belt and going over strategies, Barbara had transformed and had her claws out, Cortana mirrored her halfway with one hand in the form of a blade and the other a cannon that hummed with power and Miranda pulled out her sidearm.

The room was soon filled with the sound of armored clad women drawing out swords and spears and making a rough line between their Queen and the god, who simply smirked at the show of "force".

The only looking at him without suspicion was the man he had come to see.

***Time to win a bet.*** Ares thinks with a sort mischievous glee at one upping her sisters.

"NOW, NOW HYPPOLITA, FOR ONCE I COME IN PEACE AND NOT TO CAUSE STRIFE."

"That is all you cause Ares, your kind is not welcomed here."

The Queen spoke with a tone that made it abundantly clear he was not welcomed in their home.

"HMM TRUE I USUALLY AM NOT AN ADVOCATE PEACE BUT I AM HERE BECAUSE I AM OWED, I HAVE COME TO COLLECT ON THE SPARTAN'S END OF OUR BARGAIN."

John stepped up despite the quiet protests of his comrades and stood before the god of war.

"Talk."

Ares smirked at the way the man stood before him.

***He knows what I am yet stands tall, oh I do hope he would take what I am about to offer. But if not, then it matters little, this should be fun!***

"STRAIGHT TO THE POINT EH? I LIKE IT WHEN WE CAN GET DOWN TO BUSINESS AND AVOIDED ALL THE PLATITUDES AND NICETIES. HOW DID YOU LIKE ME GIFT?"

"It served its purpose, what are you getting at?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO WIELD IT AGAIN ON A MORE PERMANENT BASIS?"

That got a reaction from everyone except the man who was being asked as he knew there would a catch.

"What are you playing at?!"

Diana could not help but shout, she would not be letting the warmongering god sink his fangs into her friend after all he suffered. The mere thought of John who had endured so much to be in the hands of Ares as his personal weapon sickened her and she would NEVER allow it to happen.

"PLAY? I AM PLAYING AT NOTHING MY DEAR SWEET PRINCESS; I AM MERELY OFFERING HIM POWER BEYOND HIS WILDEST DREAMS…AS MY AVATAR."

Ares replies with dark smile.

"Ok, what do you mean you want the Chief as your avatar?" the Chief's A.I partner asks with disbelief. It was clear that the mere idea of this God taking over John was abhorrent to her.

"EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS LITTLE DOLL, I WANT HIM TO BECOME MY CHAMPION ON EARTH."

John got between his old friend and the god; he gave the deity a stern look as the last one to call her that ripped her arm off and cemented the fact that he never wanted to hear someone call here that ever again. Wonder Woman was of the same mentality as she flanked them while keeping her mother and sister in view.

"Do not call her that again ever Ares, I may not have my armor or that power but I will not allow any disrespect towards her or my companions."

John was very serious about that, he wouldn't allow such mistreatment to happen to his oldest friend on his watch regardless of who he had to face off against.

Ares was more amused than irritated at the man's words and actions, something not lost on the others.

"THERE YOU STAND BEFORE ME PRACTICALLY DEVOID OF WEAPONS AND ARMOR, EVER DEFIANT AGAINST THE ODDS PRESENTED AGAINST YOU. OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED SEING THAT IN TODAYS MILITARY, ALL RULES AND REGULATIONS, BACK IN THE GOOD OL' TIMES YOU DIDN'T NEED THAT SO MUCH AS MAKE SURE YOUR ENEMIES WERE NICE AND DEAD."

Ares says casually before giving the Spartan a serious look.

"BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU WOULDN'T BE THE MASTER PIECE OF MILITARY PRECISON YOU ARE NOW WOULD YOU? THAT DOCTOR OF YOURS COULDN'T HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB THAN WITH YOU AND YOUR BRETHREN; SHE CAPTURED THE VERY ESSENCE OF THE OLD SPARTAN CREED, HENCE WHY I WANT YOU TO BECOME MY CHAMPION ON EARTH."

"What could you possible offer him that would make you think he would take that offer?"

Miranda spat as she did not like the look the…being before them gave the Master Chief.

"OH I CAN GIVE HIM PLENTY, WHATEVER IT IS YOU DESIRE…WEALTH, POWER, WOMEN."

He says with no amount of remorse as he looks in the direction of the Amazon with a look they are familiar with from the days of old.

"I said leave them out of this…"

John rebukes calmly, despite his growing ire at the god's attempt to sway him, before continuing.

"…I don't need any of that, we still have money left from both our arrival here and the percentage we receive for our tech exchanges, whatever power I wield is only for the defense of humanity and my allies and I will never force a woman in a compromising position or take away their freedom as if they have no say in the matter."

That last comment boosted his standing with the warrior women with the noticeable cases being Diana and Barbara.

"LET'S NOT MINCE WORDS SPARTAN SHALL WE? DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL EVER BE MORE THAN WHAT YOU WERE BRED TO BE? YOU ARE SOLDIER, YOU ARE SOAKED IN THE BLOOD YOUR ENEMIES, WAR IS THE SEA YOU SWIM IN, AND IT IS YOUR ONE TRUE HOME. IN PEACE YOU WILL NEVER FIND ACCEPTANCE, JOY OR LOVE, IN TIME THESE SO CALLED HEROES WILL SEE YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE… A TRAINED, BRUTAL AND MERCILESS KILLER."

Ares ends with dark smirk gracing his features that is removed when Barbara interjects.

"That's a lie!" Cheetah screams at the god as she bow stands before John.

"OH? AND WHAT DOES THE PRETTY LITTLE PUSSY HAVE TO SAY?"

"He is more than just a soldier! He didn't have to offer me anything when he was free after he was rescued, he didn't have to save me or offer me a second chance but he did. He is a hero, he is my hero and I will be dammed if I will let you compare him to some sick sadistic monster like you! And I will be twice as damned if I am going to let you turn him into your personal lap dog!"

"I stand with her Ares…"

Diana spoke up as she stood next to feline/human hybrid

"…he is more than a warrior; he is a savior, a champion. When all others fell to despair or loss in the face of extinction he stood defiant and rallied others and his brethren with his courage and determination. When all others cowed against the odds he rose to the challenge and won, I say this to you now and by the gods watching that if I had to choose between 100 of my peoples finest warriors and him I would choose him for those reasons alone and consequences be dammed!"

That sent a ripple of shock in the Amazon as they practically could feel the strength behind the Princess's words.

***Has this man truly made such an impact in you my daughter?***

Her mother thought in surprise at her bold statements.

"HUMPH, HOW AMUSING, AND TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU BOTH. AND WHAT OF YOU SPARTAN? WHAT SAY YOU? I OFFER YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER POSSIBLY WANT, WILL YOU THROWAWAY SUCH AN OPORTUNITY TO BECOME MORE THAN YOU ARE BECAUSE SOME DO GOODERS THINK THEY KNOW YOU WHEN IN REALITY YOU ARE MORE LIKE ME THAN THEM."

"We are nothing alike Ares, I am no blood lusting warrior who revels in useless and pointless slaughter, I am a soldier dedicated to my duty and all the burdens that come with it, I made many hard calls and done things than no regular soldier should ever do for the protection of humanity but I am no warmonger and murderer but more importantly I do not need or want what you offer."

"I and my Spartan brethren were trained to be humanity's sword and shield it is in that we find our purpose and one I shall continue to do for as long as there is life in me to do so. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, I have heard what you have to say and I…respectfully refuse, please leave us be or their will be trouble. You may be a god, but I am not going to back down from you even if death will claim me here and now."

John's tone broke no argument; he would not budge much to the relief of his League colleagues and UNSC crew.

Ares stared long and hard at the mortal who had refused him and started to chuckle…and as it went on he laughed harder much to the confusion of those present.

"OH HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU MORTALS HAVE MADE MY DAY, OH WELL I TRIED; BESIDES I JUST WON A BET THANKS TO YOU. ISN'T THAT RIGHT SISTERS?"

From seemingly thin air Artemis and Athena appeared with no evidence shown as to how they did so or for how long. All of the Amazons immediately bowed in respect to the two who were part of their patron goddesses

From what they gathered Artemis was livid at her brother for apparently winning some kind of wager, Athena on the other hand was looking directly at the Spartan in a curious manner, as if to decipher the man who would reject such an offer.

***But why would he? I saw as did the others his origins yet he would refuse such power? And the way he stood for the cat creature and the Amazon Princess…clearly he sees them as allies and equals…have I been wrong to judge him so quickly out of mistakes from the past?***

Her thoughts were put on hold as her sister cried out at their brother.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU HAD TO!"

"AND HOW MY DEAR SISTER, DO YOU COME TO THIS CONCLUSION? DID YOU SEE ME WOVE SOME MANNER OF SPELL? DID I USE GUILE OR SUBTERFUGE? DID I NOT TRY MY HARDEST TO HAVE HIM SEE MY WAY WITHOUT THE USE OF FORCE? I SPOKE THE TRUTH AND MADE NO EFFORT TO HIDE MY INTEREST, HE SIMPLY DIDN'T TAKE MY OFFER OF HIS OWN FREE WILL AND THAT PROVES WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I DID NOT CHEAT."

At that point it all clicked for the League and UNSC crew about the motives behind Ares apparent attempt of recruitment for the Master Chief.

"You mean to tell me you just did this to win a bet?"

Miranda asks making no attempt to hide her incredulity in the face of these new facts.

"WELL IT ACTUALLY STARTED AS NOTHING MORE THAN A SHOUTING MATCH BETWEEN MYSELF AND MY SISTERS ABOUT WHY I INTERVENED ON THE SPARTAN'S BEHALF. WHICH WAS TWO FOLD, I DO RESPECT THE FACT HE KEEPS THE SPARTAN LEGACY ALIVE AND YOUR COMRADES DID NEED THE HELP IN CONTAING OUR UNCLE...THEY OF COURSE SEE IT AS ME HAVING SOME ULTERIOR MOTIVE WHERE THERE IS NONE, I SIMPLY WANT THE WORLD TO KEEP SPINNING SO WAR CAN FLOURISH."

Ares replies with surprising honesty in his voice.

"Of course…"

Cortana mutters with disgust obvious in her synthetic voice.

"…man the myths about you guys is true, you don't give a damn about mankind do you? Their just play things for your own sick amusement."

The AI sneered at the two gods while some of the Amazons did not like her tone towards the goddess except for Diana who cast a worried glance at her friend and surprisingly the Amazon Captain named after silently agreed with the artificial being as in her experience the gods never helped unless it benefits them.

"IF I WANTED THE OPINION OF WORTHLESS OBJECT LIKE YOU I WOULD ASK FOR IT."

Artemis sneers at the A.I who flinches at the insult, something that does not sit well with the Spartan (and the others including Diana) as he moves to place his hand on her shoulder before giving the goddess of the hunt a glare.

"LADIES, CLAWS IN…"

Ares chimes in despite his amusement at the conflict between his sister and the mortals; he takes notice of his other sisters' silence and decides to move things along

"NOW THEN I BELIEVE IT IS TOME TO COLLECT EH ATHENA?"

As much as it galled her to lose to her brother she would honor the terms of the bet.

"WHO?"

"HMM, WHO INDEED, WHY NOT…"

Ares eyes fell on the Spartan who was still confused the nature of what they were dealing with

"…HIM."

"WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?"

The goddess of justice sarcasm was all too clear; still she approached the soldier and stood before him. Her quandaries about why he would willingly not take the offer for power forgotten before she focused on him.

He seemed so unassuming; she wouldn't believe him to be anything special when compared to the many men whose named had been relegated to myth by mortal man such as her beloved Odysseus. But she had been present when his story was told, albeit out of sight from the perceptions of the mortals and their machine.

His was a story filled with loss, tragedy and sacrifice…much like her favored mortal, and much like him he got by with courage, wits and cunning in his fight against his otherworldly foes for his peoples survival.

***And as much as I do not wish it, that has earned him my respect.***

"HEAR ME MORTAL, AFTER YOUR BATTLE WITH OUR UNCLE HADES I AND MY SISTER ARTEMIS WERE CONFRONTING OUR BROTHER FOR HIS ACTIONS, AT ONE POINT HE SPOKE OF HOW YOU WOULD NOT SEEK MORE POWER IF YOU WERE OFFERED IT, WE CHOSE NOT TO BELIEVE HIM AND MADE A WAGER. ONE I HAVE LOST, THE PRICE IS I GRANT A REQUEST TO AYONE OF HIS CHOOSING AND SO HERE YOU STAND, WHAT WOULD YOU ASK OF ME?"

"If I were to ask that you send our ship, myself and my crewmates back to our reality would you be able to?"

He asks as he sees nothing wrong with attempting to ask, her offer however quells any hope of returning.

"NO, IT IS NOT WITHIN ANY OLYMPIANS POWER TO DO SO SINCE WHERE YOU COME FROM IS BEYOND OUR VIEW AND REACH."

The goddess replies with some pity for the people who wished to return to their home.

John didn't let that deter him, he knew it was a long shot and but still he needed to ask, best to exhaust all avenues than to no try at all. With that done he moved to something he felt she could do, something within her power…he just hoped it didn't backfire.

"Before I give you my request, I need to know what will happen to Diana?"

"BY AMAZONIAN LAW, SHE WILL BE BANISHED REGARDLESS OF CIRCUMSTANCES BEHIND HER BREAKING THE LAW OR HER STATUS AS PRINCESS, NEVER TO SET FOOT ON THEMYSCIRA EVER AGAIN."

Athena replies seriously and no hint of pity or remorse for what she is saying, for that is the law.

"Then I ask that you offer her a chance to atone and be able to come and go as she pleases, to see her family and her people."

Of all the things everyone present could think a man like him could ask for only those who truly knew him could see why he would ask for that. Athena and Artemis were not one of those so their surprise was quite visible and could not help but ask…why?

"YOU COULD ASK ME WHATEVER YOUR HEART DESIRES, YET YOU ASK FOR THAT, WHY? WHAT IS SHE TO YOU THAT YOU WOULD PLACE YOURSELF IN SUCH A POSITION, FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD FORGET THIS WHOLE AFFAIR REGARDLESS OF THE CONSEQUENCES."

"She is a brave and honorable woman who does more good for her people and you by working alongside the Justice League than to remain here."

That was simply his reply.

"HOW DO YOU THINK SHE HONORS US AND HER PEOPLE BY WORKING WITH YOU?"

Artemis was the one who asks the question on the Amazons minds, including Diana who was frankly beside herself as she could not believe just how far John was going for her.

"It is true that women still fight for the right to be seen as equals in today's society, many cultures still cling to old traditions that limit their actions in the world…but you cannot deny that every so often one comes along to shake the foundations and makes her mark in history as she brings change."

"Diana is such a woman, as she fights alongside the world's greatest heroes she shows women everywhere that they have the strength and courage to rise and achieve the same greatness she does. She is their beacon of hope that they can make a difference in a society that says they can't and that they never will, by doing this she honors her people by teaching the rest how to stand up and she honors you by bringing justice to the world she has sworn to defend. It will not be an easy road to be sure, there will be many who would try to degrade her work, and there will be those who wish to place her in a false light. But she is the one of the few I know who can do it with the courage and will."

John spoke with honesty, determination and most of all truth, his words reached deeply within the goddess of justice and wisdom. It took a few tense moments where all waited on the words of the goddess but in the end she spoke.

"DIANA OF THEMYSCIRA, RISE AND STAND BEFORE ME."

She orders the princess who obeys diligently.

"YOUR CRIME THOUGH GRAVE WAS JUST, HOWEVER LAWS EXIST FOR A REASON AND YOU BROKE THE LAWS OF YOUR PEOPLE…"

Athena's words were stern and with a hint of steel in them that made the warrior woman bow her head in shame, that is until she felt it being gentle pulled up by her goddess

"…BUT SOME RULES MUST BE CHALLENGED FROM TIME TO TIME, AND THIS IS ONE OF THOSE, ALTHOUGH I AM NOT PLEASED I DO UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID IT AND THE SPARTAN'S WORDS ARE FILLED WITH TRUTH, THEREFORE I SHALL HONOR HIS REQUEST, KNEEL DIANA."

Diana did as her goddess asked with all her friends and allies bearing witness.

"DIANA, YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF A VALIANT AND JUST WARRIOR, FOR THAT YOUR ATONEMENT SHALL BE TO CONTINUE AS A CHAMPION IN THE WORLD OF MEN, TO INSPIRE YOUR SISTERS WHO HAVE YET TO RISE AND SHOW THAT THEY TO ARE EQUAL TO ALL. DO THIS DIANA OF THEMYSCIRA AND NEVER SHALL THE SHORES OF YOUR HOMELAND AND THE BONDS YOU HAVE FORGED HERE BE TAKEN FROM YOU…NOW RISE MY CHAMPION AND GO FORTH INTO THIS WORLD WITH MY BLESSINGS AND OUR GIFTS."

With that said the goddess touched the red star that rested on her tiara and released her armor and lasso's full potential. Diana stood feeling invigorated and lightened as the burden she had felt ever since the battle with Hades had ended. The Princess turned towards her smiling mother and sister and rush to hold them with the knowledge they would not be separated by miles of ocean and land.

"I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY AMAZON'S THAT PERHAPS THE TIME HAS COME TO LET THE OLD GIVE WAY TO THE NEW."

Athena continued as she looked towards her sister, who in turn gave her a quizzical look.

"I ASK THAT IN ORDER TO FURTHER HELP THE AMAZON NATION GROW STRONG IN THIS NEW AGE, FOR VOLUNTEERS TO GO WITH THE PRINCESS TO MAN'S WORLD AND LEARN WHAT THEY CAN TO TEACH THEIR SISTERS OF BOTH THE GOOD AND THE BAD THEY CAN FIND IN ITS SHORES, WHO SHALL HEED MY REQUEST?"

***This must a red letter day for shocks actions and news for my people, who would heed such a request after so long a time I wonder?***

Hippolyta thinks to herself as she looks at the faces of disbelief in her guard and daughters.

Athena's sister was also in shock at what her sister was asking; however se saw her mouth "I will explain later" so for the moment she held her peace.

Alexa was for the most part wondering if this was her chance, she gave Flash a discreet look and saw him wordlessly say "do it" with a smile and a wink at her. She couldn't help but feel nervous despite the confidence he seem to have in her.

***Do I dare to do so? Oh what would Artemis think of…no, no I have to try, this may be my only chance. All I learned, all I have seen…I wish to go beyond this land to learn more of the world.***

"My lady…"

She immediately felt all eyes were on her as the words left her mouth, which only made her more nervous but also more determined as she had made the first move, so she must move forward to see this to the end.

"…I would like to take you up on your request; I wish to see what lies beyond our shores and to learn how to better heal and treat our wounded and what knowledge there is to gleam in the modern world."

That surprised many while making Diana smile at the fact that she was no longer alone. Hippolyta knew that this was going to happen at some point due to Alexa's inquisitive nature, and in truth she was pleased to know that Alexa had made her choice. But naturally not everyone was happy with that idea.

"NO! Absolutely not Alexa, it is dangerous and no place for one such as you!"

Her elder sister chided her just as much as she could; it was easy for anyone to feel her worry for her only sister. There was no way she was going to let her sister be exposed to the dangers of the world of men, no matter how much it changed.

Alexa took a breath before looking at her sister with what appeared to be calm yet understanding look, one that caught Artemis off guard but still did nothing as she let her youngest sibling hold her hands gently like they so many times in the past.

"Then come with me."

THAT caught Artemis off guard completely as this was the last thing she expected to hear from her sister.

"What?!"

"Come with me Artemis, perhaps it is as you say but think for moment, what if you take what you learn there and teach our fellow sister so should they desire to venture out they will not be caught unprepared?"

Alexa reasons knowing this was the best way to convince her sister, however the goddess she was named after decided to add her two cents.

"THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA NOW THAT SHE MENTIONS IT, IN FACT I APPROVE OF IT AND SUGGEST YOU ALSO GO MY DEAR IF ONLY TO WATCH OVER YOUR SISTER AND LEARN WHAT YOU CAN."

"My lady? I don't…I mean…who would train…"

"Now Artemis you do enough for us…"

Her Queen chimed in

"…and there are plenty of veterans and former students of yours who know your teachings by heart, I urge to take this opportunity if not just for your sister but so that you can also aid my eldest should she need it as well as guard my youngest."

She ends while directing a look at Donna who gets a bad case of whiplash as she turns towards her mother with a look of absolute shock on her face.

"Mother?"

Both daughters look at her like she grew a second head.

"As much as I know about the risks of this venture, I also know there will be benefits to you Donna and deep down I know you would have the same wanderlust I and your sister Diana have had for some time. Besides your sister Aresia will still be here to keep me company as you know she prefers to stay with us than venture out."

***Not to mention she would be livid once she knows men were on the island and her sisters went out. I will have to explain it to her delicately and hope for the best. This will be risky but I will do my best for this to work.***

Donna was practically beaming and hugged her mother in joy.

"WELL ISN'T THAT TOUCHING..."

Ares sarcastically let out as all this love and happiness was sickening to him, so he decided to leave after doing one more thing for the Spartan

"…NOW I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO DO SPARTAN BEFORE I LEAVE YOU, HEPHAESTUS!"

In a burst of fire and smoke the smith of the gods appeared, grumbling at Ares for bellowing.

"YEAH, YEAH I HEARD YOU; DON'T GET YOUR SKIRT IN TWIST."

"I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES, IT IS A TUNIC NOT A SKIRT!"

The god of war bellowed as he caught Athena and Artemis snickering as well the crimson clad Flash and Cortana doing the same.

***Oh he will pay for that!***

Hephaestus ignored the glare he got and focused on the Spartan.

"IS THIS THE ONE?" He asks his brother who calms down a bit.

"YES, DO YOU HAVE THE ITEMS I REQUESTED?"

"YEAH, JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE…"

He replies as he hobbles over to the Chief who remains ready in case of anything

"…HMM, YOU GOT A GOOD STURDY BUILD ON YOU, LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS."

John gives the god a look then turns to the Commander who reluctantly nods at him to do so. He shows his hands to the god who takes and gives them a cursory glance.

"HMM, NICE AND STRONG, SEEN A LOT OF WORK THEY HAVE. YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THAT DETECTIVE WORK GIVE ME CALL, I COULD USE A MAN LIKE YOU IN MY FORGE."

"…I will see." John replies at the odd offer.

"WELL GOT WORK TO GET BACK SO NO TIME FOR DWADLING." The smith says as he reaches behind him and produces a object wrapped in white cloth "…HAD TO ADD A LITTLE SOMETHING AT THE LAST MINUTE AFTER WATCHING THEM IMAGES OF YOU FIGHTING, NICE ARMOR BY THE WAY, YOU EVER LOOK TO GIVE IT AN OVERHAUL OF THE DIVINE KIND GIVE ME HOLLER."

And with that said he removed the cloth to reveal a sheathed sword and shield…though at first glance they were no mere objects.

"TAKE'EM, THEY'RE YOURS NOW."

John felt mesmerized by them and did so slowly, grasping the hilt of the sword first, he let out a gasp when he felt something surge in him when he did.

"OH GOOD IT WORKED."

Hephaestus comments casually with a satisfied smile, he always did love when his creations lived up to his expectations.

"What worked?" J'onn asks as he looks at the Spartan still holding the blade, which for some reason he feels it gave off some sort of power when grasped it.

"THE SWORD AND SHIELD ARE IMPRINTED TO HIM NOW, ONLY HE CAN CALL UPON IT, LET OTHERS USE'EM OR CALL IT AWAY LIKE THAT SUBSPACE HIS ARMOR DOES TO STORE THINGS. ALSO ONLY THOSE OF HIS BLOOD CAN USE IT SO UNTIL HIS LINE DIES OUT I RECKON IT WILL GET SOME GOOD USE, PULL OUT THE SWORD AND TAKE A LOOK AT THE BLADE."

John did so slowly, taking note that blade seem to hum as he pulled it out; once revealed he could see it was no ordinary sword, if his history lesson did not fail him it was a Spartan Hoplite sword except that it was pitch black like onyx and had an golden like engraving running along the length of the blade; sic vis pacem, para bellum (If you want peace, prepare for war) it said. On the pommel instead of a cylindrical base there was a filled circle the same color as the blade and with the logo of the Spartan program an eagle with its wings spread clutching thunderbolts in its left talons and arrows in the right in the same color as the engraving.

He turns to look at the shield and sees it is also pitch black as the sword except the logo it carries is of the UNSC with the same coloring as the engravings. The Eagle with outstretched wings towards the sky, with a shield over it and the Earth below and a banner crossing it and three stars at its side below the wings of the Eagle, on the banner it read: Valorous sunt semper vigilantissimi (Valorous are the ever vigilant).

John hands the sheath to Cortana, who along with the League, the UNSC crew and the Amazons approach to see the objects in wonder, and grabs hold of the shield with his free hand. He gives a questioning look at the god when he feels no weight on his arm or lack thereof; in fact he can't feel it on the sword as well.

"I SEE YOU FINALLY NOTICED, THAT THERE ISN'T YOUR REGULAR METAL, THAT IS 100% PURE ADAMANTINE. VIRTUALLY INDESTRUCTABLE AND I MEANT IT. YOUR KRYPTONIAN BUDDY OR MARTIAN COULD WAIL WITHOUT YOU FEELING ANY SHOCKWAVE ON IT ALL DAY LONG AND AT BEST CRACK IT, SAME GOES WITH THE SWORD HOWEVER THEY DO SELF REPAIR ANY DAMAGE THEY DO INCUR INCLUDING IF THEY SHATTER OF COURSE IT TAKES MORE WHEN THAT HAPPENS SAY A DAY GIVE OR TAKE."

"Why would you give him this?" Flash asks in curiosity.

"I REQUESTED IT FOR HIM, EVERY SPARTAN EARNED THEIR SWORD AND SHIELD THROUGH YEARS OF ARDOUS COMBAT AND HE IS NO DIFFERENT. THOUGH I DO REQUEST YOU DO NOT LET IT SHATTER TOO MUCH, I HAD TO GIVE THE SHATTERED REMAINS OF KING LEONIDAS SWORD AND SHIELD TO KEEP IT AS CLOSE TO FORM AS POSSIBLE."

Ares spoke before his brother could reveal it himself…however, that revelation took one of his kin off guard.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU PRACTICALLY HAD THOSE IN A SHRINE!"

His sister Artemis cries out in surprise while Athena nods quietly.

"I DEEMED THEM WORTHY TO BE USED AGAIN BY SOMEONE WHO COULD GIVE THEM A GOOD USE. NOW SINCE I HAVE HAD MY FUN I BID YOU ALL GOOD DAY, I HAVE WARS TO IGNITE AND I MUSN'T DWADLE."

And with that said he vanishes into thin air.

"I wish they wouldn't do that."

Cortana mutters as it drives her sensors batty.

"WE TOO MUST BE OFF."

Athena said as her sister nodded in agreement and left as if never there, though before the goddess joined her siblings on Olympus she gave Diana a reassuring smile before leaving.

"If we ever do make it back home I don't think anyone will ever believe that happened."

Miranda says in huffs as this day utterly exhausting.

"I don't think we will ever forget this either."

Clark added as this surreal even for him who had seen plenty of strange things in his life.

"Indeed, though I think it best we take the good that has come out of it and leave it at that."

The Martian replies with his colleagues and allies nodding in agreement.

Diana then spares a look at John as he looks at the sword and shield given to him, he looks up and sees her looking at him and she can't help but gratefully smile for all he has done for her this day. He simply gives a small smile back and nods to her in return, silently conveying how glad he was that everything worked out for her and her people in the end. She turns back to her sister and mother still wearing that same smile all the while thinking…

***Thank you John…for everything, one day, no matter what I will repay you for all that you did this day. This I vow on my honor.***

And now a new chapter in the Amazon's would begin, but one where they would not be alone and perhaps one in which they would grow from with a new and brighter outlook in life.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay so here we stand, these Amazons are a mixture of Comic and DCAU, I know they have their own "unique" tech that does not exist in the mortal realm but I felt that I did not need to show that since in the animated Wonder Woman movie it did not show it so I left it that way in this chapter. I did leave the increased abilities though to balance it out between the Chief and Artemis during their fight as pointed out in the Comics.

To those who think it was wrong to try to balance them I say that if you take into account the Covies more physically minded combatants that could make the Spartans struggle IN armor to earn their victory, then taking the Chief out of his armor after all his battle experience with them gives him an edge over Artemis since she may train with her sisters but when was the last time they fought, really fought against a dangerous foe.

Hence why I felt the Spartan could win in this battle.

Now in regards to the sword and shield they will play a vital role, especially in the Justice Lord arc when he faces off against the Lord Spartan (whose identity will still remain hidden until that time) as well as when he faces off against his own personal enemy and Deathstroke.

Artemis, Alexa and Donna will be featured from time to time; I made that choice because I could use the experience and felt I need to change things up a bit. Now what version of her costume will be worn? I haven't decided. Will Donna be part of some new incarnation of the Titans? Maybe…Will she help create her own version of YJ? Again maybe …only time and my muse will tell.

As for the lovely redheaded Amazon sisters, I got some plans for those two, especially for our lovely Alexa and Wally… ; ) and Artemis and the UNSC crew.

After this I will do my own version of a world tour if you will, like what FG did only mine will be more my brand of chaos…first stop Gotham and trust me you will not want to miss the things I have the Chief do during his stay there or how it will alter the way the Bat and the Spartan handle one another from then on.

As for what is next on the update block, well first I owe a friend a chapter for a possible collaboration we may do and we are bouncing off ideas. Then it is the Marvel counterpart of this little gem, Spidey, Chief and some of the other street types mess with the Kingpins business and his "special" goons…the ending will shock you, at least I hope it does. (For those interested in seeing our favorite wall crawler back in his rightful place as our hero instead of that fat fuck Octavious, check out aspiringactor profile for a link to a petition to bring him back.)

Then it is off to the land of the Ron-man as the Werewolf get his dance shoes own and his Marvel counterpart deals with the fallout of whether it's the Monkey man's new gamma powered flunkie or the Master of Magnetism (the decision on which will come soon).

Finally the Ranma and BTVS are next, I know some are wondering what my final decision will be for my latest work but I have yet to decided and I am still compiling the necessary resources for it.

That is all for now so Peace out!


End file.
